Les 17 ans d'Harry Potter
by Crapounette
Summary: HPSS/MPREG. Les épreuves d'ASPIC sont perturbées par Ombrage qui veut emmener le bébé Rogue au Ministère pour qu'il soit "liquidé" par Scrimgeour. Harry Potter s'interpose !Comment en est-on arrivé là ? Résumé complet avec le prologue.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : **Je ne fais que jouer avec les personnages de J. K. Rowling, ça ne me rapporte rien !

**Résumé :** Juin 1998, Harry Potter passe l'écrit de potions pour ses ASPIC. L'épreuve est surveillée par la terrible Dolorès Ombrage, envoyée du Ministère de la Magie, ainsi que par Minerva McGonagall et Severus Rogue, qui a son bébé de six mois avec lui, au grand dam du crapaud vêtu de rose. Suite à un esclandre d'Ombrage, l'identité jusqu'à présent tenue secrète du second père du bébé Rogue, est révélée. A la fin de l'examen, Harry se souvient de tous les évènements ayant eu lieu depuis ses 17 ans… Venez les découvrir…

**Warning :** SNARRY avec MPREG, donc si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas. Mention de maltraitance sur mineur, langage cru, scènes de yaoï. Le tout « light » quand même. Aucun spoiler. Le prologue est en fait presque la fin de l'histoire, le chapitre 1 débutera l'histoire un an avant.

* * *

**Prologue**

Il faisait une chaleur torride dans la Grande Salle, en ce début d'après-midi de juin. Le silence n'était troublé que par le grattement des plumes sur les parchemins et les soupirs des élèves qui séchaient sur les questions du test. Harry, Hermione, Ron et tous les autres «7ème année», passaient leur épreuve théorique de potions, comptant pour les ASPIC.

Harry sentait la sueur qui coulait sur son dos et son torse, plaquer sa chemise blanche sur son corps fin. Déjà, ses cheveux étaient collés sur son front et ses lunettes glissaient sur son nez. Il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et s'épongea le visage, puis il dénoua sa cravate aux couleurs de Gryffondor.

_° Ils auraient quand même pu mettre un sortilège de rafraichissement sur la Grande Salle ! Mais non, bien sûr, faut que ce sale crapaud nous fasse souffrir ! SALOPE ! °_

L'épreuve en elle-même, n'était pas la favorite d'Harry, loin de là. C'était même une horreur, il ne comprenait pas la moitié des questions, et pour être honnête n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Mais ce qui le rendait dingue, c'était que Dolorès Ombrage avait été mandatée par le Ministère, pour surveiller officiellement les épreuves écrites des ASPIC. Harry en la voyant, avait dit au Professeur McGonagall qu'il lui serait impossible de travailler correctement avec le « crapaud déguisé en bonbon rose, dans son sillage ». La Directrice des Gryffondors avait essayé de tempérer ses élèves qui étaient tous de l'avis d'Harry, mais même l'intervention du Professeur Dumbledore n'avait pu changer ça. Dolorès Ombrage surveillait donc les épreuves d'ASPIC.

Elle n'était pas seule. Minerva McGonagall, assise à la Grande Table en qualité de sous-directrice de Poudlard, surveillait le «crapaud rose», l'air de rien, tout en jouant avec le bébé de six mois qui gazouillait dans un transat sur la table. Le bébé, simplement vêtu d'une couche ornée de petits nounours et d'un débardeur de coton rose jouait avec un serpent en peluche vert et noir. Severus Rogue, le maître des potions, tendit un biberon d'eau à Minerva qui le donna aussitôt au bébé, avec un sourire extasié qui amusa la terreur des cachots. Certaines des filles de Poufsouffle qui planchaient dans la salle, levèrent les yeux et perdirent plusieurs minutes à admirer la petite fille brune aux grands yeux verts, qui tétait avidement le biberon d'eau tout en tripotant d'une main potelée, son pied nu qu'elle tendait en l'air.

La vue du bébé énervait prodigieusement Dolorès Ombrage. Que faisait cet enfant dans la Grande Salle pendant un examen ? A qui était-il d'ailleurs ?

-Minerva, chuchota le crapaud, que fait ce bébé ici ? A qui est-il ? C'est votre petite-fille ou quoi ?

-Non, Dolorès, mais c'est l'enfant d'un professeur. Iris est le bébé du professeur Rogue.

-ROGUE ? Un bébé ? Pffff ! Il ne peut pas la laisser chez lui, non ? La mère pourrait s'en occuper, Poudlard n'est pas une garderie ! grinça la mocheté en rose.

Minerva ne répondit pas, et se contenta de sourire. Severus Rogue leva un sourcil amusé.

-Je suis en quelque sorte, la mère d'Iris, révéla-t-il à la sadique du Ministère. On peut dire ça comme ça, vu que c'est moi qui l'ai portée et mise au monde. Elle est donc parfaitement à sa place ici, avec moi.

-Les grossesses masculines sont rarissimes, aucune n'a été enregistrée depuis deux cent ans ! Ne me faites pas croire que vous avez réussi ! râla Dolorès le doigt tendu vers le maître des cachots. Il faut deux sorciers d'une puissance incroyable pour ça ! Et vous n'êtes qu'un minable professeur de potions, doublé d'un Mangemort ! Qui est le père de ce bébé ? Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ? C'était lui ? Dumbledore est trop vieux, alors ça ne peut être que LUI ! Cette enfant doit être confiée au Ministère, elle sera le prochain Mage Noir, elle doit être SUPPRIMEE !

La conversation avait été suivie par la totalité des élèves. Dolorès Ombrage posait ouvertement la question que toute l'école s'était posée toute l'année. Qui était l'autre père de la petite Iris Rogue ? Les Serpentards savaient que ce n'était pas Lord Voldemort, il aurait été trop content de s'en vanter, et en outre il n'était pas intéressé par les sorciers, ni les sorcières d'ailleurs, Bellatrix s'en était assez lamentée.

Des cris d'horreur retentirent parmi les élèves, supprimer Iris ? Cette femme était absolument cinglée !

Hermione et Ron regardèrent avec inquiétude Harry, dont le regard émeraude venait de se voiler et la mâchoire se durcir.

- TRAVAILLEZ ! hurla Ombrage. IL NE VOUS RESTE QUE QUELQUES MINUTES !

-N'espérez pas toucher à mon bébé, Madame Ombrage, vous pourriez le regretter, menaça Severus Rogue en se penchant sur le crapaud, les yeux étincelants de rage. Elle n'est pas la fille du défunt Seigneur des Ténèbres !

-Aucun sorcier vivant, à part Dumbledore, n'est assez puissant pour engendrer magiquement un enfant, surtout pour engrosser un sorcier mâle tout à fait banal ! vociféra le bonbon emballé de rose.

-Soyez assurée, Dolorès, qu'Albus n'y est pour rien, ce n'est plus de son âge, le malheureux ! annonça tranquillement Minerva McGonagall en prenant dans ses bras le bébé, qui entreprit alors d'essayer d'attraper la longue plume qui dépassait du chapeau de la sorcière.

-Bien, alors je vais emmener cette enfant avec moi au Ministère et Rufus Scrimgeour…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Harry Potter, le vainqueur du Mage Noir le plus terrible de tous les temps, venait de se lever et baguette pointée vers elle, s'avançait, menaçant.

-NE TOUCHEZ PAS A MA FILLE ! SI VOUS APPROCHEZ DU PROFESSEUR MCGONAGALL, JE VOUS PROMETS QUE CE QUE J'AI FAIT A LORD VOLDEMORT SERA DE LA RIGOLADE A COTE DE CE QUE JE VOUS RESERVE !

Des exclamations retentirent dans la Grande Salle, Harry Potter venait d'avouer être le père d'Iris. Les Serpentards se regardaient tous interloqués, leur Directeur de Maison était l'amant d'Harry –satané– Potter. Drago Malefoy secoua la tête, démoralisé. Si Lucius avait encore été de ce monde, ça l'aurait tué !

-POTTER !? s'esclaffa le crapaud. VOUS ?

-Harry, NON ! tenta Severus, en le voyant approcher, flamboyant de colère.

-Non Sev', elle va trop loin. Répondit Harry, d'une voix glacée.

Puis se tournant de nouveau vers l'envoyée du Ministère, il gronda.

-Madame Ombrage, Iris Lily Eileen Potter-Rogue est MA fille et celle de Severus. Si vous pensez qu'elle est la fille d'un Mage Noir et donc une menace potentielle pour le Monde Magique, c'est que je suis le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres… Si on suit votre logique à deux noises. Bien… je vais donc commencer mon nouveau règne par une victime. Voyez-vous, j'aime pas les crapauds, à part Trevor qui est assez marrant. Donc je compte jusqu'à dix, et vous devrez avoir quitté Poudlard, ou je ne réponds plus de rien.

-COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS ? Le Ministère sera prévenu !

-QU'ILS VIENNENT ! Je leur dirai, que vous avez menacé ma fille, que vous avez insulté Severus en prétendant que Voldemort lui avait fait cet enfant. Je suis certain que La Gazette du Sorcier va adorer l'article que je vais leur envoyer à votre sujet. Et Le Chicaneur aussi d'ailleurs ! LUNA ? Je présume que tu as tout noté ?

-TOUT, Harry, fit une voix chantante. Plume à Papote ! Papa va adorer ça ! Autant que les Chnargoules cracheurs de feu !

-Merci, Luna… RON ? NEVILLE ? Vous pourriez raccompagner Madame Ombrage jusqu'aux grilles ? L'examen est terminé, le temps légal est écoulé.

Avec un immense sourire les deux jeunes hommes qui mesuraient tous les deux près d'1,90m et étaient les plus grands de l'école, se levèrent et vinrent encadrer Dolorès Ombrage, plus large que haute. Son gros nœud rose accroché dans sa touffe de cheveux frisés, en trembla d'indignation.

-A ton service, Harry, ricana Ron, en prenant Ombrage par le bras.

Neville fit la même chose de l'autre côté, et la femme en rose fut pratiquement soulevée de terre sans que Minerva McGonagall ou le Professeur Rogue, ne songent à intervenir.

-Neville, Ron… Si vous passiez près de la salle de classe du Professeur Firenze, je ne vous en voudrais pas. Pas du tout. Je voulais que vous le sachiez.

-C'est très gentil de nous le rappeler, mec, souligna Ron, un rictus amusé à la bouche. Nous n'en abuserons pas, on te l'promet, pas vrai, Nev' ?

-Aucun souci, Ron ! On y va !

Et sous les rires et les applaudissements, les deux garçons conduisirent le crapaud en rose qui menaçait et vociférait, jusqu'aux portes de l'école. Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, Minerva se leva et tendit le bébé à Harry. La petite, en voyant son père, se mit à s'agiter et à pousser des cris de joie qui arrachèrent un sourire à Severus. Harry prit le bébé et le couvrit de poutous bruyants dans le cou, qui firent hurler de rire la petite fille.

Minerva alla ramasser les copies des élèves qui rangeaient à présent leurs affaires en regardant Harry jouer avec son bébé. Hermione s'approcha d'eux, tandis que Severus posait une main de propriétaire sur l'épaule du Gryffondor. Harry soupira, sa main glissa dans les petites mèches noires et lisses d'Iris, il ferma les yeux et se souvint alors…

Tout avait commencé l'été dernier…

* * *


	2. Le salut dans la fuite

La porte du 4 Privet Drive venait de se refermer pour la dernière fois, pour Harry Potter. Il ne reviendrait pas. Jamais. Pas après ce soir. Là, les Dursleys avaient été trop loin. Harry trainait sa malle sur ses roulettes, son Eclair de Feu réduit, était sanglé sur le côté du bagage magique aux armes de Poudlard, et la cage contenant une Hedwige furieuse était dans la main gauche du jeune Gryffondor.

-Pitié, Hedwige, tais-toi. S'ils nous entendent nous enfuir, nous sommes morts tous les deux. J'essaierai d'ouvrir ta cage avec une épingle à cheveux, comme Fred et George me l'ont appris, mais pas ici, nous devons trouver un abri, murmura-t-il.

La chouette blanche cligna des yeux en signe d'assentiment et cessa de s'agiter. Elle se contenta de fixer avec colère, le gros cadenas moldu qui fermait sa cage et dont bien entendu Harry n'avait pas la clé. Les pas du jeune homme venaient de le mener dans Wisteria Walk, pas loin de chez Mrs Figg, une des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Harry songea quelques secondes à lui demander de l'aide, mais il était trois heures du matin et il ne savait pas s'il ne ferait pas plutôt paniquer la vieille cracmolle. En soupirant, il se remémora son affreuse soirée, les coups de fouets mordants sa chair, les rires du client et les yeux luisants et porcins de l'Oncle Vernon quand la liasse de billets de banque avait changé de main. L'Elu secoua la tête comme pour chasser ce souvenir et le faire enfin quitter sa tête et qu'il n'y revienne jamais. Epuisé, affamé, il s'arrêta quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle, son tee-shirt noir lui collait à la peau par la transpiration et son bas de jogging trop grand, traînait par terre. Il tira sur la ceinture élastique pour tenter, sans y arriver, de remonter le pantalon hérité de Dudley, sur ses hanches étroites. Harry leva sa baguette magique, qu'il n'avait pas lâchée depuis son départ du 4 Privet Drive et envoya quelques étincelles rouges afin d'appeler le Magicobus, le fameux moyen de transport pour sorciers et sorcières en perdition, comme disait la publicité sur la Gazette du Sorcier.

-Si je ne suis pas en perdition ce soir, je ne sais pas quand je le serai, pensa amèrement Harry, en voyant le bus à impériale violet s'arrêter devant lui brusquement.

-Bienvenue à bord du Magicobus, récita un jeune contrôleur boutonneux.

-Ça va, ça va, Stan, c'est moi, tu peux garder ton souffle et ta salive.

-Oh ! Harry ! Ça faisait un bail ! Monte, je prends ta malle, tu peux garder ta chouette. ERNIE ! C'est Harry Po...

-ÇA VA, STAN ! s'énerva le Garçon-Qui-a-Survécu. Tu veux pas gueuler plus fort ? Au Chaudron Baveur, Y z'ont pas du t'entendre !

-C'est bon, c'est bon, excuse… Tu veux aller où ?

-Square Grimmaurd, à Londres. N'importe où sur la place, ce sera bon.

-T'entends, Ernie ? Ça fera 11 mornilles, Harry, et pour deux de plus, tu peux avoir un chocolat chaud.

-Oui je sais, mais non, ça ira bien comme ça, Stan, soupira Harry en se raccrochant à un montant d'un des lits qui meublaient le bus à triple impériale.

Le jeune homme s'assied sur le lit et après avoir sorti une bourse de cuir de la poche de son bas de jogging. Il y fouilla pour tendre les 11 mornilles demandées à Stan Rocade, qui pompeusement actionna la manivelle de son distributeur de billets et en tendit un à Harry. Dès que l'or fut encaissé par le contrôleur, le bus démarra sur les chapeaux de roue et Harry se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air, sur le lit qui se trouvait derrière lui. Rongeant ses ongles distraitement, Stan Rocade demanda à Harry ce qu'il allait bien faire au milieu de Londres, à trois heures du matin.

-Je rentre chez moi, j'ai une maison à moi, Square Grimmaurd, je veux dire qui m'appartient pour de bon, hein ! répondit Harry. Là, j'étais chez mon oncle et ma tante, mais je suis parti, je me plaisais pas.

-Alors tu rentres chez toi ! acquiesça le jeune homme aux oreilles décollées.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry était déjà au cœur de Londres et le bus magique se faufilait au milieu de la circulation nocturne, comme si les rues étaient désertes. Harry poussa néanmoins un soupir, lorsque le véhicule s'arrêta devant une des grilles rouillées du jardin public en friche, qui se trouvait au centre de la place.

-T'habites là ? S'étonna Stan.

-Dans l'coin, répondit vaguement Harry, en tirant sur sa malle pour la faire rouler jusqu'à la porte du bus.

Dès qu'il fut descendu du Magicobus avec sa malle et sa chouette, Harry sentit un souffle étrange derrière lui, il se retourna et vit que le bus était déjà parti et plus du tout visible. Il s'arrêta un instant devant les fenêtres éteintes des numéros 11 et 13 et attendit que le numéro 12 apparaisse magiquement, ce qui était toujours un spectacle qu'il appréciait particulièrement, même si la maison était sinistre, voire lugubre, en mauvais état, et qu'elle lui rappelait la mort de son parrain, deux ans auparavant.

Harry traversa la rue et monta les marches du numéro 12. Il allait lancer le sortilège sans baguette qui permettait aux habitants de la maison d'entrer, puisque la porte n'avait pas de poignée et que la maison était sensée être vide. Mais la vieille porte à la peinture noire écaillée, s'ouvrit brusquement et Maugrey Fol Œil apparut.

-Entre, je t'attendais, mon garçon. Donne ta malle.

-Professeur Maugrey ? Vous faites quoi ici ? Y a une réunion ?

-M'appelle pas Professeur, Harry, je t'ai déjà dit. Il me semble que je t'ai pas enseigné grand-chose, s'amusa l'Auror en faisant rouler son œil magique dans son orbite.

-C'est vrai. Fol Œil, vous pourriez libérer Hedwige ? J'ai pas la clé du cadenas et elle a faim et soif.

-Encore tes Moldus, hein ? Je m'en occupe tout de suite, fit Fol Œil en tendant sa baguette vers la cage. _« Lashlabask_ » murmura-t-il tandis que le cadenas s'ouvrait et lui tombait dans la main.

-Merci Fol Œil, tu peux sortir, Hedwige, je suis sûr que dans le Square y a des tas de souris bien dodues.

Harry entrouvrit la porte d'entrée et la chouette se précipita dehors en hululant de plaisir. Le jeune Gryffondor referma derrière elle et posa la cage qu'il tenait encore, sur sa malle.

-Pour répondre à ta question, y a une réunion, elle vient juste de démarrer. Ils sont tous en bas dans la cuisine. Les barrières magiques de la protection du sang du 4 Privet Drive se sont effondrées et les alarmes se sont déclenchées. Kingsley est allé voir avec Tonks et Remus, mais tout était normal et tu n'y étais pas. Alors, on a compris que tu étais parti tout seul et que tu allais venir ici. Du coup, ben… On t'attendait.

-Je vais avoir des ennuis ? s'inquiéta Harry.

-Non. Je ne pense pas, mais des explications à donner, sûrement. Viens, laisse tes affaires, on descend dans la cuisine.

Harry suivit Maugrey dans les escaliers sombres et poussiéreux qui descendaient à la cuisine de la vieille bâtisse. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce éclairée et pleine de monde, le silence se fit.

-Harry… fit la voix soulagée du Professeur Dumbledore, entre et installe-toi, mon garçon.

Harry hocha la tête et s'installa à l'autre bout de la longue table, à la place occupée autrefois par Sirius Black et que personne n'avait osé emprunter depuis sa mort. aussitôt, tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps, à protester et à lui demander des comptes. Molly Weasley lui reprocha de lui avoir fait la peur de sa vie, tandis que les jumeaux, ainsi que Ron et Ginny levaient les yeux au plafond en soupirant. La voix suavement cruelle du Professeur Rogue, lui fit remarquer qu'il était bien entendu un pompeux imbécile, un arrogant et un morveux ingrat, rien de très inhabituel, en quelque sorte.

-SILENCE ! hurla le Professeur Dumbledore, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Aussitôt, le calme revint.

-Bien, nous pouvons reprendre. Une tasse de thé, Harry ? Molly a fait une excellente tarte au citron.

-Je ne dis pas non, Professeur Dumbledore ! Je n'ai pas mangé…. Heu… ce soir.

-Tu veux dire de la journée, je suppose, ou de la semaine, dit Ron avec dégoût. C'est pour ça que t'es parti, hein, mec ? Tes Moldus, ils t'en ont encore fait voir ?

Harry baissa les yeux, et hésita quelques secondes. Il devrait bien dire la vérité un jour, toute la vérité. Mais seraient-ils capable de l'entendre ? Voir le dégoût dans leurs yeux… Harry n'était sûr de pouvoir le supporter.

-On peut dire ça comme ça, Ron, soupira Harry. Madame Pomfresh n'est pas là ?

Harry sentait son dos le brûler et ravalant sa fierté et ne pouvant faire de magie avant ses dix-sept ans, il tentait de demander de l'aide, chose qu'il détestait faire. Remus lui passa la tasse de thé que Molly venait de remplir et une petite assiette aux armes de la Noble Maison des Black, avec une belle part de tarte au citron qui le fit saliver. Alors qu'il se jetait sur le gâteau, Albus Dumbledore demanda tranquillement.

-Tu es blessé, Harry ? Tu as besoin de soins quelconques ?

Harry leva les yeux, et se contenta d'hocher la tête en silence. Il entendit Molly pester et s'agiter à la nouvelle.

-Poppy est en croisière en méditerranée avec sa sœur, Harry. Mais je suis sûr que le Professeur Rogue pourra te soigner sans problème, dit le vieux Directeur de Poudlard d'une voix douce.

Harry soupira et reposa sa petite cuillère dans son assiette. Il avala une gorgée de thé et regarda Severus Rogue qui semblait indifférent et jouait avec la cuillère de sa tasse.

Le jeune Survivant se leva et retira son tee-shirt noir. Aussitôt, des exclamations se firent entendre, Harry portait deux piercings en forme d'anneaux sur ses deux tétons roses. Hermione hoqueta et Severus Rogue pâlit à cette vue.

-Harry… Fit la jeune brune aux cheveux touffus, y a longtemps que tu as ces piercings ?

-Quelques années, Mione, mais personne ne le savait, j'utilisais un _Glamour_ dans les douches à Poudlard.

-Harry, insista Hermione, tu sais ce que ça signifie dans le monde Moldu, ces piercings ?

-Oui, Mione, mais c'est pas le moment, s'il te plait.

-Comme tu voudras, Harry.

Hermione n'insista pas et ne répondit pas aux questions que Ron et Ginny lui posaient à présent. Harry venait de se retourner, et exposait maintenant son dos lacéré par des coups de fouets. Plusieurs personnes s'exclamèrent de surprise, Harry ferma les yeux, gêné. Il entendit la voix de soie du Maître des potions s'élever.

- Asseyez-vous à califourchon sur votre chaise, Monsieur Potter, le dossier devant vous, je vais chercher ce qu'il faut.

Harry obéit et retourna sa chaise, puis il s'installa à califourchon dessus. Il attendit dans cette position, le dos toujours nu, que le monstre des cachots revienne. Tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix le regardaient, silencieux. Remus était livide et Tonks tentait de le calmer en lui tenant la main et en lui chuchotant à l'oreille. On avait fait du mal à un membre de sa meute, à son louveteau, et pour le loup-garou enfoui en Remus c'était intolérable, surtout que la pleine lune approchait et que par conséquent, il était bien plus réveillé qu'à l'ordinaire.

Severus Rogue revint avec une sacoche de cuir noir, remplie de fioles et de pots. Sans un mot, il tendit une fiole à Harry, et celui-ci l'avala sans discuter. Il reconnut une potion antidouleur et rendit le flacon vide au maître des potions, une lueur de gratitude dans les yeux. Severus s'assit sur un tabouret juste derrière Harry, il ouvrit un pot d'onguent et y plongea les doigts. Délicatement, il commença à enduire le dos d'Harry de la préparation. Harry posa son front sur le dossier de la chaise et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

-Désolé, Potter, je sais que ce n'est pas agréable, mais je vous promets que dans quelques minutes ça ira mieux, le rassura la terreur des cachots.

Harry soupira profondément et redressa la tête. Albus Dumbledore prit alors la parole.

-Harry, comme Alastor te l'a dit, nous avons été avertis de l'effondrement des barrières magiques de la protection du sang de ta mère, par les alarmes que j'ai à Poudlard. La protection du sang ne dure que si tu peux appeler la maison de ton oncle, ton domicile. Tu le sais. N'est-ce pas ? Il semble donc que depuis ce soir, tu ne considères plus cet endroit comme ta maison, et c'est très grave. Tu n'es plus protégé, Harry.

Harry éclata de rire, d'un rire nerveux et sinistre qui dérangea les membres de l'Ordre.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, que sa formation d'Auror éclairait sur ce qu'Harry ne disait pas, jeta des regards entendus vers Tonks, qui se mordit la lèvre et Maugrey, qui fronça les sourcils.

-Si tu nous racontais, Harry… fit le grand sorcier noir aux boucles d'oreilles d'or.

-Y a rien à dire, je suis parti, j'en avais marre d'avoir des coups et rien à manger. C'est tout, s'énerva Harry.

Albus Dumbledore qui sentait très bien qu'Harry n'avait pour l'instant pas envie de parler, n'insista pas.

-Tu ne retourneras pas à Privet Drive, Harry. Dans une semaine, tu vas avoir dix-sept ans et tu vas entrer en possession de ton héritage magique. En attendant, tu vas rester ici. Molly et Arthur s'occuperont de toi, de Ron, Hermione et Ginny, tu ne seras donc pas seul. Remus, Alastor, Tonks et Severus seront également là pour veiller à ta sécurité et t'aider.

-Héritage magique ? C'est quoi ce binz ? demanda Harry, en se relevant pour remettre son tee-shirt, le Professeur Rogue ayant fini de lui appliquer l'onguent cicatrisant.

-Monsieur Potter, soupira le ténébreux personnage, mais qu'avez-vous donc appris pendant six années à Poudlard, hein ? Vous ne connaissez donc rien à rien ?

-NON ! Je ne connais rien, si vous le dites, s'énerva Harry. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette chose. Pourquoi personne ne m'a jamais rien dit, hein ? On me tient à l'écart de tout, tout le temps, de toute façon ! Et après, on s'étonne ! Pffff !!

-Ne t'énerve pas, Harry. Je vais t'expliquer, fit le Professeur Dumbledore. Un sorcier qui atteint ses dix-sept ans, entre en possession de son héritage magique. La plupart du temps, ça passe inaperçu, d'ailleurs. La Magie se réveille complètement et se développe, elle n'est plus bridée, et la Trace du Ministère s'efface au même moment. Pour les sorcières, ça ne change rien, seule la Trace s'en va. Pour les garçons, la Magie se libère, disais-je. Le changement n'est notable que pour les sorciers à partir d'une certaine puissance. Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde, donc. Ton ami Ronald n'a pas été du tout dérangé et la journée a été normale. Je me souviens des dix-sept ans de Severus, ça a été un peu dur pour lui.

-Ah bon ? Et ça se manifeste comment ? s'inquiéta Harry en regardant son Professeur de Potions.

-Ça fait mal, Potter, fit celui-ci avec un petit sourire sournois.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Comparé à un _Doloris_, ça se situe où ?

-Un peu en dessous, répondit Severus, sans s'étonner de la question.

-Ok, pas de quoi en faire une histoire, donc. Soupira Harry.

Devant cette réflexion, plusieurs personnes hoquetèrent de surprise. Albus leva la main pour obtenir le silence.

-Ta Magie va atteindre son potentiel que je qualifierais de normal le jour de ton anniversaire, et vu ta puissance actuelle, ce sera douloureux de toute façon. Mais il y a une façon d'augmenter encore plus ton niveau définitif de Magie…

-Intéressant… dit Harry en sirotant sa tasse de thé. Comment ?

-C'est particulier, Harry, je ne te le cache pas. Il s'agit d'un rituel qui est proche de la Magie Noire, je dirais… grise, actuellement.

-M'en fous. Elle serait la plus noire possible, je m'en foutrais. Parlez.

Le ton placide du jeune homme fit lever un sourcil au Professeur Rogue et pester plusieurs autres membres de l'Ordre.

-As-tu une petite amie, Harry ? demanda Albus Dumbledore.

-Non, répondit Harry, j'en ai jamais eu et j'en veux pas.

-Héééé, mec ! Tu oublies Cho Chang l'an dernier, et Gin' alors ? râla Ron.

-Appelle-moi con, Ron ! Cho m'a embrassé sous le gui sans me demander mon avis et je t'ai dit que j'avais détesté. Idem pour Ginny le mois dernier, elle m'a sauté dessus après un match de Quidditch. Je n'étais pas ce qu'on peut appeler « consentant », donc je n'ai jamais eu de petite amie. J'aime pas les filles.

Albus Dumbledore regarda un long moment Harry sans rien dire. La voix d'Hermione se fit entendre.

-Harry préfère les garçons.

-Bravo ! Mione, t'as trouvé ça toute seule ? ricana Harry.

-Tu veux vraiment que je le dise tout haut, Harry ? se défendit la jeune fille.

-Nan, t'as raison… Désolé, Mione. Ooooh ! Ron ! Ferme ta bouche ! On dirait un poisson Boullu, là !

-Heuuu…. Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que Mione a dit ? balbutia Ron, les oreilles écrevisses.

-T'es pas sourd, nan ? Alors c'est bon, là ! Pas envie de voir ma vie étalée, ok ?

Ronald baissa la tête, gêné. Ginny était folle de rage et humiliée, elle dut prendre sur elle pour ne pas hurler et frapper ce petit ingrat d'Harry Potter. Severus Rogue quant à lui, buvait du petit lait : Harry Potter, le Sauveur du Monde Magique, gay... Intéressante nouvelle. Il s'en doutait depuis qu'il avait vu les deux piercings, il se demandait d'ailleurs qu'elle était leur signification chez les Moldus. Il songea à James Potter, cet homophobe devait se retourner dans sa tombe. Merveilleuse journée…

-Harry, poursuivit le Professeur Dumbledore. Comme je te le disais il y a une façon d'augmenter ta Magie le jour de ton anniversaire. Il te faut prendre une potion particulière et… avoir une relation sexuelle dans l'heure qui suit…

-Ok. C'est tout ? Ça marche. Autre chose ?

Le ton indifférent d'Harry était choquant. Et les exclamations de surprise reprirent.

-Tu as un petit-ami, Harry ?

-Nan, j'ai jamais eu non plus de petit-ami.

-Ah. Ça va donc poser un problème. Mais tu es d'accord sur le principe, non ?

-J'ai dit que j'étais d'accord, trouvez-moi un volontaire et ça ira, poursuivit Harry d'une voix indifférente. Je pourrais avoir une autre part de tarte, Madame Weasley ?

Molly, pâle et choquée, lui tendit le plat sans rien dire. Remus toussa légèrement dans sa main.

-Harry, tu ne peux pas dire ça à Albus. Tu n'as jamais eu personne dans ta vie et tu lui demandes un « volontaire » ? C'est assez terrible à entendre.

-Je ne suis pas puceau, Remus. Trouvez-moi un volontaire pour ce jour-là et ça ira. Pas de quoi en faire une histoire.

-Hééé, mec, tu dis que t'es pas puceau, et tu dis aussi que t'a jamais eu de petit-ami, souligna Ron. Tu crois pas qu'il y a une contradiction, là ?

-Ne te mêle pas de ça, Ron, tu voudrais pas savoir, je t'assure ! insista Harry en attaquant une nouvelle part de tarte.

-Bien, fit le Professeur Dumbledore avec un sourire en coin. Harry, mon garçon, tu ne verras donc pas d'inconvénient à ce que je choisisse un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix pour… comment dire… ce moment particulier ?

-Aucun problème.

-Mais, je dois te dire qu'il n'y a qu'une seule personne possible, étant donné ton âge et ton orientation sexuelle. Je ne suis pas sûr que tu vas apprécier. Tenta le vieil homme en lissant sa barbe blanche entre ses doigts bagués.

-Vous seriez surpris… Dites toujours.

-Le Professeur Rogue.

-Quoi, c'est une tapette ? s'exclama Ron.

-TA GUEULE, RONALD ! tonna Harry en se levant. Toujours aussi con, pas vrai !?

Hermione tira sur la manche de Ron pour qu'il la ferme et Arthur Weasley fusilla des yeux son plus jeune fils. Mais lorsque Ron croisa le regard furibond de sa mère, il avala sa salive et s'excusa. Le Professeur Rogue le regarda, meurtrier, ses yeux d'onyx lançant des Avadas.

-C'est bon, je suis d'accord, Professeur Dumbledore. Dit Harry, d'une voix toujours indifférente, en se rasseyant.

Severus se retourna vers Harry, surpris, et pinça les lèvres.

-Vous êtes sûr, Monsieur Potter ?

-J'ai dit oui, ok !? Et ne vous inquiétez pas, personne s'est jamais plaint !

-HARRY ! Tu ne peux pas, voyons ! s'énerva Remus Lupin, que l'idée de sa Némésis d'enfance au lit avec son filleul adoptif, rendait hystérique.

-Mais si, la preuve ! J'ai dit oui ! Et le Professeur Rogue n'est pas moche, alors tout va bien. Euhhh… Professeur ? Ça vous dérange pas ? Vous êtes d'accord ? Enfin, j'veux dire que je sais bien que vous ne m'aimez pas trop, alors…

-Merci de votre sollicitude, Monsieur Potter, renifla le monstre des cachots, l'air pincé. Mais j'ai fait franchement plus pénible comme mission pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Donc si vous acceptez, je n'y vois guère d'inconvénient.

-Ben voyons… ricana méchamment Ron. Il va se gêner, ça doit pas lui arriver souvent ! Ou alors il paye pour ça !

-Ron, si tu ne la fermes pas, immédiatement, je t'assure que Trace ou pas, je te fais fermer ton sale bec ! fit Harry, baguette levée.

-Nan, Harry, ne t'en fait pas… commença George

-…On s'en occupe. Termina Fred, l'œil luisant et un rictus à la bouche.

Ron se ratatina sur sa chaise et Molly lui donna un coup sur le crâne avec sa Gazette du Sorcier.

-Sors, Ronald ! Dans ta chambre, immédiatement ! Puisque tu n'es pas capable de te montrer assez adulte pour rester ici, tu files, tout de suite.

-Et ne t'avise pas de protester ou d'écouter à la porte, confirma Arthur d'une voix tranquille où perçait la menace.

Ron, écœuré, sortit en regardant l'air mauvais, Harry qui picorait son morceau de tarte avec ses doigts, avec l'air de s'ennuyer profondément.

-Bon, maintenant qu'on est tranquille, cette procédure de gain de Magie se passe comment ? Je veux les détails.

Albus Dumbledore regarda Harry et poursuivit son explication d'une voix tranquille en se resservant une tasse de thé.

-Comme je te le disais Harry, Il s'agit d'une pratique ancienne et peu connue, car à la limite de la Magie Noire. Severus va mijoter la potion adéquate, qui est je crois un peu complexe et nécessite plusieurs jours de préparation.

-Trois, confirma Severus en hochant la tête.

-Tu devras boire la potion et dans l'heure, tu devras avoir une relation sexuelle. La libération de la Magie n'a lieu qu'au moment de l'orgasme.

-Ah. L'orgasme de qui ?

-Heuu… le tien, bien sûr. Répondit Albus, qui ne comprenait pas trop la question.

-Problème en vue. Soupira Harry. Ça ne marchera pas, on laisse tomber.

-Expliquez-vous, Monsieur Potter ! Pourquoi ça ne marcherait pas ? insista Severus qui se sentait presque vexé.

-Professeur Dumbledore, s'il vous plait. Faites sortir les femmes, sinon je ne parlerai pas, fit Harry, le front dans ses mains.

Le Directeur qui voulait comprendre le problème d'Harry, demanda à Hermione et Ginny de sortir.

-J'ai dit, toutes les femmes, donc Tonks, Hestia et Madame Weasley aussi. Désolé. Insista Harry.

Tonks et Molly protestèrent en vain, mais le Professeur Dumbledore leur fit signe de quitter la pièce. Dès que les trois femmes disparurent à l'étage supérieur sous la surveillance de l'œil magique de Maugrey Fol Œil, le Directeur de Poudlard interrogea Harry.

-Pourquoi dis-tu qu'il y a un problème, Harry ? Tu es un jeune homme en pleine possession de ses moyens, il me semble, et tu nous as dit que tu n'étais pas vierge. Où est le problème ? Est-ce que c'est le choix du partenaire qui te gène ? Mais tu comprends je ne peux pas te laisser pratiquer ce rituel avec n'importe qui.

-Oh, non ! Pas du tout, le Professeur Rogue est plus qu'adéquat, rougit Harry. Je veux dire qu'il est physiquement plus que satisfaisant, ce n'est pas lui le problème, et puis je comprends bien qu'il faut que ce soit un membre de l'Ordre. En fait… Heuuu…. C'est moi…. Je… heuuuu…. Je n'ai jamais eu d'orgasme de ma vie, je ne peux pas, pour tout dire. Enfin… pas tant que j'aurai ce truc.

-Expliquez-vous, Potter, de quel truc parlez-vous ? insista Severus Rogue.

-Harry, si tu nous disais enfin tout ? fit la voix douce d'Albus Dumbledore. Je commence à comprendre certaines choses, mais je dois avouer qu'elles m'effrayent un peu.

-Ok. J'ai un anneau pénien depuis l'âge de douze ans, c'est l'Oncle Vernon qui me l'a fait poser. A cause de cet anneau, je n'ai jamais eu une seule érection de toute ma vie, avoua rapidement Harry.

Après cette annonce inattendue, un silence interloqué perdura, que le Professeur Rogue qui se pinçait l'arête du nez entre le pouce et l'index, les yeux fermés, rompit.

-Monsieur Potter, ce genre d'anneau se retire facilement et n'est pas fait pour empêcher les érections. Pourquoi vous ne le retirez pas ? Et franchement, douze ans ? Vous pensez qu'on va vous croire ?

-Je ne peux pas le retirer, Professeur Rogue. Cet anneau m'a été posé par un sorcier. Il grandit avec moi, et je n'ai pas pu le retirer, même avec de la Magie. J'utilise un _Glamour_ pour le dissimuler dans les douches également.

-Harry, peux-tu me dire pourquoi ton oncle qui déteste tout ce qui vient du Monde Magique, t'aurait fait poser cette chose ? demanda Arthur Weasley.

Harry soupira et baissa la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Merlin, il allait devoir le dire, peut-être même le leur montrer pour qu'ils le lui enlèvent, enfin, du moins qu'ils essaient.

-Je… je suis un prostitué. Les hommes paient pour avoir du plaisir avec moi, pas pour que j'en aie.

-QU… QUOI ? hurla Remus, les yeux injectés de sang.

-Calme-toi, Lunard, s'il te plait, supplia Harry. Tu m'aides pas, là !

Albus fit un signe à Severus qui prit une fiole de potion calmante dans sa sacoche et la tendit à Kingsley, pour qu'il la fasse boire au loup-garou.

-Je… ça va aller, fit Remus au bout de quelques minutes. Mais, dis-moi que c'est pas vrai, t'es pas… ?

-Si. Je suis ce que j'ai dit. Un… prostitué mâle.

-Ça fait longtemps, Harry ? demanda Dumbledore. Je suppose que tu n'étais pas consentant et qu'on t'y a obligé, non ?

-Oui, c'était Oncle Vernon, il voulait de l'argent, il disait qu'il fallait que je gagne ma pension, car je leur coûtais trop cher. Et pour l'âge… j'avais cinq ans, avoua Harry d'une voix blanche.

Kingsley et Alastor rugirent, Severus devint livide et Remus se mit à pleurer doucement le visage dans ses mains. Arthur regardait le mur de la cuisine, dos tourné. Les jumeaux s'étaient figés, horrifiés. Le regard d'Albus se voila quelques instant et la petite lueur malicieuse disparut.

-Kingsley ? fit-il, je pense que cela intéressera le bureau des Aurors ?

-Plus qu'intéresser, Albus, c'est un aller simple pour Azkaban pour l'oncle, illico, confirma l'Auror noir sous les hochements de tête de Fol Œil, qui acquiesçait avec ferveur.

-Harry, sais-tu qui est le sorcier qui t'a posé l'anneau ? interrogea Albus Dumbledore.

-Il s'appelait Melvin, je sais rien d'autre, heuuu… il venait tous les étés depuis que j'avais dix ans, Oncle Vernon me conduit tout le temps dans ce motel sur la route de Londres à la sortie de Little Whining, vous savez, juste avant la station service et l'entrée de l'autoroute. Là, dans une chambre, les clients attendent, ils sont parfois seuls, parfois plusieurs. Ils prennent de temps en temps des photos ou filment pendant que… Et l'Oncle Vernon réclame un supplément pour toutes ces fantaisies.

-Un sorcier nommé Melvin ? soupira Fol Œil. Il est à Azkaban pour pédophilie depuis deux ans. Il est connu, Melvin Tipps… un tordu de la pire espèce.

-Melvin Tipps est un Mangemort, Albus, annonça alors Severus Rogue, agressif. Vous pouvez me dire comment un Mangemort pédophile a réussi à approcher et abuser Harry Potter pendant des années ? Elle est belle votre protection du sang ! Potter, je veux voir ce fameux anneau, montrez-nous, si cela ne vous dérange pas. Je crains que Tipps n'ait utilisé la Magie Noire pour modifier cet anneau, parce que Monsieur Potter, dans le Monde Magique, les anneaux de ce genre ne provoquent pas les effets dont vous avez parlés.

Harry soupira et hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas eu la clientèle du nommé Melvin depuis deux ans passés. Maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi. Mais il était surtout étonné que le Mangemort n'ait pas profité de l'aubaine, pour le livrer au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry se leva et commença à dénouer les lacets qui maintenaient sur ses hanches le pantalon de jogging trop grand.

-Professeur Rogue, vous pouvez me dire pourquoi Melvin ne m'a pas livré à Vous-Savez-Qui, s'il est un Mangemort ? Je l'ai vu deux ou trois fois par été pendant cinq ans, il aurait eu le temps !

-Melvin voit d'abord son intérêt, Potter, ensuite celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-C'est cool, ricana Harry d'une voix glaciale, mon cul était plus agréable pour un Mangemort que le fait de rendre fou de joie son cher maître. Je suis trop flatté.

Severus soupira et ne releva pas la provocation. Il échangea un simple regard avec Albus Dumbledore, pendant qu'Harry faisait tomber à ses chevilles le jogging avachi et trop grand. Le jeune Gryffondor ne portait pas de sous-vêtements. Tous les visages étaient maintenant fixés sur l'entrejambe d'Harry Potter qui avait également retiré son tee-shirt trop long pour que l'anneau qui entourait son pénis et ses testicules soit bien visible. Fol Œil glapit au bout de quelques secondes.

-Albus ! Je sens de la Magie Noire ! Ça ne m'étonne pas que le gamin n'ait pas pu retirer cette cochonnerie ! Ça ne va pas être facile !

Severus, le visage figé, regardait le fils de son ennemi juré. Si tous les autres membres de l'Ordre n'étaient que dégoûtés, lui au contraire était plus qu'excité. Harry Potter, ce sale gamin qu'il avait cru pourri gâté pendant des années, était une délicieuse petite pute qui devait très certainement connaitre son job. Merveilleux cadeau ! Des papillons apparurent soudain au creux de son estomac, à la vue du corps fin et musclé de son élève. Il s'imagina titiller les deux anneaux des piercings et il se sentit alors très à l'étroit dans son pantalon noir. Il tira sur sa robe de sorcier pour dissimuler son inconfort.

-Albus ? hoqueta Remus qui pleurnichait toujours, un grand mouchoir à carreaux à la main. Est-ce qu'on peut lui retirer ça ?

-Seul un Maître en Magie Noire pourra, je pense, soupira le vieil homme. Enfin… disons un qui connaisse ce genre d'objets sexuels. Severus ? Vous pensez pouvoir retirer cet anneau sans dommage ?

-Je crois… oui, fit l'intéressé en regardant ses longs doigts d'un air distrait. Il me faudra un peu de temps, je pense. Mais ça doit être faisable.

Harry se mit à sourire, Melvin avait mis moins de cinq secondes pour lui poser cet anneau. Il était persuadé qu'il n'en faudrait pas plus à Severus pour le retirer, sauf si bien entendu, le ténébreux Maître des Potions avait envie de faire durer le plaisir…

-Bon, ben c'est une bonne nouvelle, fit le jeune Gryffondor en remontant son pantalon et en renouant le lacet qui compensait le manque d'élasticité de la ceinture. Si vous n'avez plus de questions et plus besoin du Professeur Rogue, je voudrais bien qu'il essaie de me retirer ce machin ! Je vous avoue que ça fait tellement longtemps que j'essaie que je n'ai pas envie de passer une autre nuit avec ce truc-là sur moi.

-Oui, oui, gémit Remus anéanti, ne t'en fais pas, Harry. Severus va te le retirer tout de suite, hein ? Severus, tu vas le faire ?

-Je vais essayer, Lupin. Je n'te promets rien, mais je vais essayer. Le rassura l'espion d'un air profondément ennuyé. Je n'avais pas prévu de passer ma soirée dans le caleçon de Monsieur Potter, mais bon…

-Surtout qu'il n'en met pas, pouffa Fred, qui se mordit la langue aussitôt en voyant l'air désapprobateur de son père.

-Bien. Afin de rassurer Remus qui me semble particulièrement choqué, je vous propose d'aller essayer tout de suite, Severus, mon garçon. Proposa Albus en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son maître des potions. Pendant ce temps nous allons voir avec Kingsley ce que nous pouvons faire pour que l'Oncle d'Harry tombe sous le coup de la loi.

-Albus, il avait cinq ans, par Merlin, comment on peut faire ça à un enfant de cinq ans ? se lamenta le loup-garou, désespéré. Si Sirius était là, ça l'aurait tué !

-Désolé, Remus, je ne voulais pas te faire de peine. Tenta Harry, en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Tandis que le jeune Elu remettait son tee-shirt, Kingsley intervint.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Harry. Tu es une victime, et ce serait plutôt à nous, adultes qui avons failli, de nous excuser. Tu étais sensé être protégé là-bas, en fait tu étais en danger de mort dans cette maison. Un autre que Melvin et tu aurais été livré à Tu-Sais-Qui depuis longtemps. Ton oncle n'était pas sans savoir que cet homme était un sorcier, il a accepté son or pour qu'il abuse de toi. Tu aurais pu être tué.

-Je suis profondément navré de ne pas t'avoir écouté, lorsque tu disais que tu ne voulais pas retourner là-bas, s'excusa le vieux Directeur de Poudlard. Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais.

-Le plus dur c'était le manque de nourriture, et les coups. Confia Harry tête basse. Ce soir, il a fait venir dans ma chambre de Privet Drive un client qui est venu juste pour des coups de fouet. Il ne m'a même pas touché, juste frappé. En règle générale c'était un client pour un repas. Je ne mangeais que lorsque j'avais rapporté assez d'argent. J'ai calculé que c'est moi qui avais du payer la totalité de leur maison à Marbella.

Remus se remit à pleurer et cette fois-ci, Arthur était si pâle qu'Harry soupira et décida de quitter la réunion et de sortir de la pièce avec le Professeur Rogue.

-Heuuu… Professeur Rogue, si vous voulez, je veux bien y aller… qu'on essaie… vous savez….

-Bien, Monsieur Potter, où est votre chambre ? demanda la terreur des cachots en se levant et en saisissant sa sacoche de cuir noir afin de se donner une contenance.

-Heuuu… Je pensais que nous pourrions utiliser celle de Regulus, Monsieur. Ron doit être dans ma chambre, avec les filles, sûrement.

-Je vous suis, Potter, allons-y.

Harry monta l'escalier, suivi de Severus Rogue. Le maître des potions ne vit pas le sourire léger sur les lèvres d'Harry Potter. Celui-ci songeait que son Professeur pour lequel il avait le béguin, il faut l'avouer, allait lui retirer ce maudit anneau qui le privait de tout soulagement, sans lui retirer le désir qu'il ressentait parfois, surtout en cours de potions, lorsque la voix magnifiquement suave du monstre des cachots le faisait vibrer. Savoir que son Professeur était gay lui aussi et n'avait pas émis d'objection à lui servir de cadeau d'anniversaire, le remplissait d'aise. Il allait se retrouver nu, avec les mains fines et agiles de la chauve-souris à un endroit intéressant de son corps, dans quelques instants. « Merlin… faites qu'il puisse m'enlever cette saleté ! »

Harry ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Regulus. Les filles et Ron qui avaient entendu des pas dans l'escalier, sortirent de la chambre qu'occupait Harry habituellement au second étage et descendirent jusqu'au premier. Tonks, Molly et Hestia les suivaient de près.

-Où tu vas, Harry ? demanda Ron suspicieux.

-Le Professeur Rogue doit me donner certains soins médicomagiques, puisque Madame Pomfresh n'est pas là, Ron. Tu peux redescendre à la cuisine. Nous reviendrons lorsque ce sera fini.

-Ok, répondit placidement le rouquin qui venait sans nul doute de se prendre un savon par sa mère, étant donné son attitude.

Il toisa quand même le maître des cachots avec mépris, en passant, et Hermione fit un petit sourire à Harry. Celui-ci ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour laisser entrer Severus Rogue dans la chambre, il referma ensuite l'ouverture derrière eux. Harry sortit alors sa baguette et lança un « _collaporta_ » et un « _assurdiato_ » informulés qui firent lever un sourcil amusé à la terreur en robe à boutons. Harry retira alors son tee-shirt pour la 3ème fois et le jeta sur un vieux fauteuil, il défit de nouveau le lacet de son jogging et balança ses vieilles tennis éculées dans la pièce. Severus posa sa sacoche sur l'ancien bureau de Regulus et sortit sa baguette magique de sa cape.

-Quand vous voudrez, Monsieur Potter.

-Harry, Monsieur. Vu que vous allez avoir les mains sur une certaine partie de mon anatomie, je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux de laisser tomber le « Monsieur Potter » actuellement. Vous ne croyez pas ?

-Si vous l'dites, soupira le bâtard graisseux, tandis qu'Harry s'installait sur le lit, le dos contre les oreillers et les jambes légèrement écartées.

Cette vue mit le feu aux reins de la terreur des Gryffondors et une légère rougeur apparut sur ses joues. Harry vit également la lueur de désir dans ses yeux et un très léger rictus apparut sur les lèvres purpurines du Sauveur.

Severus s'assit sur le lit près d'Harry et lança quelques sortilèges et invocations en latin. Harry sentit une douce vague de magie le caresser et retint un soupir. L'homme se pencha et posa sa baguette sur l'anneau de cuir tressé. Il attendit deux ou trois secondes afin de se concentrer et lança un sort informulé. L'anneau disparut alors et Harry siffla en fourchelangue, en se cambrant sous l'effet du sort. Severus frissonna en entendant Harry siffler dans la langue des serpents.

- Vous avez réussi ? Du premier coup ? C'est génial ! Vous êtes génial ! Merci Professeur Rogue ! s'exclama le jeune Gryffondor en se redressant. Vous croyez que… je peux ? Ça va marcher maintenant ?

-Certainement, Monsieur Po… Harry. Pourquoi ça ne marcherait pas ? répondit Severus Rogue un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

-Laissez-moi vous remercier, Professeur… continua l'Elu, en retirant ses lunettes et en les posant sur la table de nuit.

Severus regarda Harry quelques secondes sans paraître comprendre, mais lorsque le jeune homme fit glisser sa main sur la poitrine du ténébreux sorcier assis sur le lit de Regulus, le maître des potions s'humecta les lèvres d'une langue gourmande et poussa un petit soupir de satisfaction.

Harry s'accrocha au cou de Severus de ses deux bras et l'attira vers lui. Il posa ses lèvres fines sur celles du bâtard graisseux, qui n'avait finalement pas les cheveux gras, constata-t-il. Aussitôt, une bouche avide répondit au baiser, deux bras puissants enlacèrent le corps nu et fin de l'Elu et le plaquèrent contre une robe noire pleine de boutons. Les bouches s'ouvrirent et les langues se cherchèrent, découvrant et explorant leurs cavités humides. Harry s'agrippa aux épaules de Severus et le baiser devint plus lent, profond et tendre. Severus qui n'avait pas l'intention de laisser passer sa chance, sortit discrètement sa baguette de sa poche et lança un « _devestio_ » informulé sur ses vêtements qui chutèrent lourdement sur le vieux tapis vert qui recouvrait le plancher. Il se coucha aussitôt sur le jeune homme, sans lâcher sa bouche. Ses mains agiles parcoururent le corps d'Harry délicatement et il entendit avec un plaisir non dissimulé, le Gryffondor aux yeux d'émeraude gémir et onduler sous lui. Ces manifestations de plaisir le rendirent fou de désir et sa main descendit prestement pour saisir la virilité nouvellement libérée et bien rigide de son ancienne Némésis. Harry s'arque bouta de surprise et sa bouche lâcha celle du maître des cachots.

-Ça… ça marche ! Merlin, Professeur… c'est génial…

-Severus… appelle-moi Severus…

-**Ssseverussss**, siffla Harry, employant sans s'en rendre compte le Fourchelangue, ce qui fit frissonner le susnommé, d'excitation.

La terreur des cachots descendit son corps pâle vers le bas-ventre d'Harry et une bouche experte engloutit alors le membre dressé du jeune homme qui poussa un petit cri et donna un coup de rein involontaire pour approfondir la caresse.

-Severus… attends… balbutia Harry, le souffle court. Allonge-toi en sens inverse, un 69, tu aimerais ?

-Et comment ! rugit le plus âgé des deux en se relevant prestement, pour prendre la position demandée.

Aussitôt qu'il fût tête bêche avec Harry, il sentit une bouche gourmande le happer, ce qui n'était pas évident pour tous ses partenaires vu ses dimensions honorables. Severus poussa un gémissement de satisfaction et entreprit de rendre la pareille à son partenaire.

* * *

Au sous-sol, les femmes avaient repris leurs places. Tonks inquiète s'était jetée sur un Remus en larmes, pour le consoler et essayer de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu mettre son cher et tendre loup-garou dans cet état.

-Albus ? Interrogea Molly, inquiète. Vous pouvez nous expliquer ce qui se passe avec Harry ?

-Oui. Mais tout ceci devra rester entre nous et ne jamais quitter cette pièce. Vous m'entendez ? Il est primordial que vous soyez tous et toutes extrêmement discrets.

Bien sûr, tous promirent avec chaleur, et attendirent les révélations du Directeur de Poudlard.

- Il apparait qu'Harry est prostitué par son Oncle depuis l'âge de cinq ans. Commença-t-il.

Aussitôt les cris d'horreur reprirent, mais à majorité féminins, Ron étant le seul garçon à ne pas être resté dans la pièce. Albus leva la main pour les faire taire et poursuivit son récit.

-Un anneau pénien lui a été posé à douze ans, par un sorcier qui s'avère être un Mangemort pédophile actuellement à Azkaban depuis deux ans.

-C'est quoi, ça, un anneau… comme vous dites, là ? fit Ron, les sourcils levés en signe d'incompréhension.

-Un anneau de cuir qui enserre la base du pénis ainsi que les testicules, Monsieur Weasley. C'est normalement utilisé par les Moldus et les Sorciers pour retarder l'éjaculation. Or, il apparait que cet anneau a été traité par la Magie Noire, afin d'empêcher Harry d'avoir une érection et aussi de ressentir le moindre plaisir.

-QUELLE HORREUR ! s'écria Molly épouvantée.

Les visages défaits de Ron et d'Hermione en disaient long, et Ginny était au bord de la nausée. Hestia Jones était visiblement choquée et baissait les yeux, en triturant nerveusement un mouchoir blanc. Tonks qui était habituée à en voir de toutes les couleurs en tant qu'Auror, fulminait de rage et passait en revue dans sa tête, les sorts les plus cruels qu'elle connaissait afin de punir l'odieux Moldu responsable de ce crime. Remus sanglotait toujours, le visage dans ses bras croisés sur la table.

-Ce soir, Harry a été fouetté par un client, ce qui explique son état. Il nous a avoué aussi n'avoir eu à manger dans son enfance que lorsqu'il ramenait de l'argent, donc qu'il avait eu un ou des clients. Il semblerait aussi que son Oncle l'ait utilisé pour des photos et des films pornographiques, tout ceci, afin de se payer une villa à Marbella. Kingsley et Alastor, bien évidemment, vont s'occuper de cette affaire avec le Bureau de Protection de l'Enfance Magique, au Ministère de la Magie, car les crimes ont été commis sur un sorcier mineur. Nous avons également pris conscience qu'Harry aurait pu être livré à Voldemort depuis des années, par l'intermédiaire de ce Mangemort pédophile. Mais Severus pense qu'il n'a songé qu'à son plaisir personnel avant celui de son maître. En bref, nous l'avons échappé belle et Harry aussi.

-Professeur, demanda une Hermione plus que rougissante. Est-ce que c'est pour ça qu'Harry a mentionné qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir d'orgasme ? A cause de l'anneau ? Et que c'est pour ça aussi que le Maléfice dont vous avez parlé, ne pouvait pas être utilisé ?

-Ce n'est pas exactement un Maléfice, Miss Granger, plutôt un rituel, mais oui, c'est exact. C'est pour ça qu'Harry a fait cette révélation.

-Je comprends pourquoi ça le dérangeait pas de coucher avec Rogue ! fit Ron écœuré. Il a du en voir de drôles au cours de sa vie. Comment il peut encore être gay, avec tout ça ?

-Je pense qu'il l'aurait été de toute façon, Monsieur Weasley, répondit le vieil homme. L'orientation sexuelle des sorciers est déterminée par la Magie à la naissance.

-Pourquoi il n'a pas voulu le dire devant nous ? osa Ginny. Je veux dire… vous nous racontez tout maintenant, alors je ne comprends pas vraiment.

-Harry nous a montré son anneau, Miss Weasley, et vous pouvez bien comprendre qu'il n'avait pas envie de baisser son pantalon devant des dames et des demoiselles. Alastor a détecté aussitôt de la Magie Noire sur cet anneau, grâce à son œil magique et le Professeur Rogue tente actuellement de trouver un moyen pour le lui retirer.

-Pourquoi lui ? aboya rageusement Ron. Je veux dire… Kingsley, Remus ou Fol Œil auraient pu, nan ? Ou même vous ?

-Malheureusement, Monsieur Weasley, il s'agit ici de pure Magie Noire, qui n'est apparemment connue que des Mangemorts et le Professeur Rogue est un expert dans ce domaine.

Le vieil homme se resservit une tasse de thé. On entendit plus que le bruit de sa petite cuillère heurtant les bords de sa tasse.

-Et si Rogue n'y arrive pas ? insista Ron.

-Le Professeur Rogue ! pesta Molly. Respecte ton professeur, Ron !

-Il cherchera je pense, le moyen, dans l'un des nombreux ouvrages qu'il possède sur ce sujet, soupira Albus, en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres.

Alastor Maugrey se souvint alors que ça faisait un bon moment qu'Harry et Severus avaient quitté la pièce. Grâce à son œil magique qui voyait à travers les murs et les plafonds, il pouvait les repérer et voir où ils en étaient. Il leva donc son œil vers le plafond, et chercha pendant un moment dans quelle pièce ils étaient. Lorsqu'il vit ce qu'ils faisaient dans la chambre de Regulus, il poussa un grognement de surprise et rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux grisonnants.

-Alastor ? demanda Albus, intrigué. Tu as vu quelque chose ? Où en sont Harry et Severus ?

-Je dirais que Severus est très fortement penché sur la question. Répondit l'ancien Auror en reniflant bruyamment et en cherchant à éviter le regard d'Albus qui fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien.

Albus regarda son vieil ami prendre sa flasque de Whisky Pur Feu dans la poche intérieure de sa robe de sorcier, et en prendre une longue lampée sans que son œil magique ne quitte le plafond.

-Ça marche ? s'inquiéta Arthur Weasley, il a réussi à lui retirer ?

-On le dirait… répondit vaguement Alastor Maugrey en revissant le bouchon de sa flasque.

-Ils vont redescendre, non ? fit Ginny, impatiente.

-Je n'pense pas, pas tout de suite, répondit Fol Œil, avec un regard plein de sous-entendus en direction d'Albus.

-Ben pourquoi ? insista Ron. Si ce truc est enlevé !

-Check up, Ron. Severus examine Harry.

Ron hocha la tête et prit une part de tarte au citron, rassuré. Remus poussa un soupir et se moucha bruyamment, soulagé.

* * *

-Harry, arrête… demanda Severus, pantelant. Tu veux pas passer à autre chose ?

-Tu me veux ? proposa l'Elu en se rallongeant sur le dos. Tu as une position préférée ? A quatre pattes peut-être ?

-Une autre fois, Harry. Je croyais que tu voulais savoir si tu étais en bon état de marche, après l'anneau. Tu peux me dominer, si tu veux, en tout cas pour cette fois-ci, parce que pour le rituel, ça devra être le contraire.

-C'est vrai ? Je peux ? s'exclama Harry émerveillé. Mais je te préviens, t'as intérêt à connaitre un sortilège de lubrification parce que moi j'en connais pas, et j'ai pas ce qu'il faut ici.

-J'en connais un, bien sûr, s'amusa le maitre des cachots en s'allongeant près d'Harry. J'ai envie de te regarder faire, si ça te dérange pas, je trouve ça excitant.

-Merlin, gémit le Gryffondor en se levant brusquement pour se positionner entre les cuisses de Severus, j'espère que je vais être à la hauteur, j'ai encore jamais occupé cette place, moi.

-Je sais… c'est pour ça que je te le propose. Je sais que la théorie ne te posera aucun problème, il te manque juste la pratique. Constata la terreur des cachots, en saisissant sa baguette pour se lancer le fameux sort.

-Tu préfères quoi ? Dominer ?

-Pas vraiment de préférence, j'aime bien les deux.

-J'ai toujours été soumis, donc je te donnerai mon avis après. Proposa Harry, un sourire machiavélique au coin des lèvres.

Il regarda Severus qui fermait les yeux et s'alanguissait au milieu des oreillers, la main gauche d'Harry autour de l'impressionnante érection de son professeur, la droite commençant son chemin vers l'intimité magiquement lubrifiée de la chauve-souris des cachots.

* * *

-Il redescend quand, Harry, pesta Ron. Ça commence à faire long ! Faut pas trois heures pour examiner une paire de couilles !

-RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY ! ENCORE UN SEUL MOT DE CE GENRE ET JE TE « _RECURVITE »_ LA BOUCHE ! hurla Molly, rouge de honte.

-Mééééé ! C'est vrai quoi, M'man, c'est long ! Fol Œil a dit qu'il avait tiré l'anneau, alors pourquoi c'est si long, ils font quoi ?

Maugrey jeta un coup d'œil vers le plafond, tandis que tout le monde sirotait sa tasse de thé. Hermione et le Directeur discutaient avec Arthur et Kingsley, des tenants et aboutissements du fameux rituel sensé augmenter la puissance de la magie d'Harry. Le sifflement qu'Alastor laissa échapper par mégarde attira l'attention des autres membres de l'Ordre sur lui.

-Alastor ? Tu as vu quelque chose ? insista Albus Dumbledore, qui savait très bien qu'il se passait des choses inhabituelles là haut et que son vieil ami ne lui disait pas tout.

-Hemmm… Comme qui dirait… Harry a pris les choses en main pour voir s'il était en état, après l'anneau… quoi…

-Putain ! Me dis pas qu'Harry est en train de se branler devant le bâtard des cachots, quand même ?

Une claque bien envoyée par Molly donna au rouquin des Gryffondors matière à réfléchir avant de causer. Tandis que Ron se frottait la joue sous les rires gras de sa sœur et de ses frères jumeaux, Fol Œil songeait à donner une explication, ou du moins à tenter de limiter les dégâts. Remus Lupin, interpelé par la réflexion de Ron, sauta sur l'occasion.

-Que fait Severus ? gronda-t-il, les yeux injectés de sang. S'il fait quoi que ce soit à Harry, je le tue !

-Severus ne fait rien du tout ! Il attend qu'Harry ait fini de s'amuser. Ça te va, Remus ?

-Oui, fit le loup-garou, plus ou moins calmé en se rasseyant correctement sur sa chaise et en attendant la tasse de thé que Tonks lui servait à présent.

-Merde ! Je m'en doutais, insista Ron, malgré le regard désapprobateur des jumeaux. Il a du culot ! Devant quelqu'un et Rogue en plus !

-Ronald, soupira Hermione, comme si elle parlait à un attardé mental. Ne me dis pas que tu es surpris ? Harry a fait des photos et des films pornos, tu crois que ça le gêne de faire ça devant le Professeur qui en plus est gay ? Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'Harry avait le béguin pour le Professeur Rogue ? Pourquoi tu crois qu'il devient un crétin indécrottable dès qu'il entre dans la classe de potions ? Il ne sait même plus comment il s'appelle dès que le Professeur Rogue approche, alors les potions après… c'est même plus la peine d'y songer ! Et en plus, il n'a pas hésité une seconde pour qu'il soit son partenaire pour le rituel.

-Ah bon ? T'es sûre de tout ça ? Et ça change quoi ici, Mione ?

-Faut tout lui dire… Harry n'a jamais pu pratiquer ce sport que vous les garçons affectionnez particulièrement. L'anneau le lui interdisait. Alors tu m'étonnes qu'il ait envie d'essayer, il a dû se réveiller dès que l'anneau a été retiré, surtout que c'est le Professeur Rogue qui le lui a enlevé. Enfin… c'est ce que je pense. Ça vaut ce que ça vaut.

-Bon, mes enfants, ce n'est pas qu'on s'ennuie, mais il est cinq heures du mat' et je suis crevé, c'est que je suis plus tout jeune moi. Déclara Fol Œil. Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, je vais rentrer à la maison dormir un peu. En plus, j'ai pas ramassé mon chat cette nuit, du coup...

Tonks allait protester qu'Alastor n'avait pas de chat, mais le regard perçant que son œil normal lui lança, calma aussitôt les ardeurs de la jeune Auror.

-Tu as raison, Alastor, je vais te raccompagner, et d'ailleurs nous allons tous aller nous coucher, fit le Directeur de Poudlard, en posant la main sur l'épaule du vieil Auror qui venait de se lever et saisissait sa canne.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans l'escalier menant au rez-de-chaussée, Albus posa la fameuse question que Fol Œil attendait de son vieil ami.

-Alastor, que se passe-t-il là haut, entre Harry et Severus ? Tu as été bien vague, et le jeune Ronald en a tiré certaines conclusions.

-Il est en dessous de la vérité, Albus. Mais si tu veux que le rituel fonctionne, je te conseille de laisser couler et de ne rien dire à personne. Severus a mis une dizaine de secondes à retirer l'anneau, ensuite Harry a décidé de lui prouver sa reconnaissance, à sa façon.

-Ah. Je vois. Qui a commencé ?

-Harry. Et faut que je te dise, pour le rituel, va falloir que tu les coaches parce que là haut, c'est Harry qui domine, il est en train de baiser Severus proprement ! J'avoue que je ne voyais pas ce Mangemort cynique et glacial se tortiller comme une jouvencelle sous les coups de boutoir d'un Harry Potter de dix-sept ans !

-En effet, c'est inattendu de la part de Severus, mais Harry a été soumis toute sa vie et je pense que ça explique tout. Il essaie comme tu l'as si bien dit. Je suis juste surpris que Severus se soit laissé faire et ait accepté les avances d'Harry.

-Si Harry en pince pour Rogue, selon Miss Granger, qui te dit que Rogue n'en pince pas lui aussi pour Harry. Je trouve cette façon qu'il a de le détester un peu trop forcée, si tu veux mon avis. Tu savais que James était homophobe ? Sirius aussi… Ils doivent se retourner dans leur dernière demeure, en ce moment.

-Au moins, nous savons qu'Harry et Severus ne feront pas de difficulté pour pratiquer le rituel. Je glisserai un mot ou deux à Severus, je lui rappellerai qu'il doit dominer impérativement Harry cette fois-là. C'est lui qui clôturera d'ailleurs le rituel ouvert par Harry.

-Tu as prévu de faire ça ici ?

-Non. A Poudlard, Alastor. Je crains que les forces magiques révélées ne soient perçues si nous restons ici. En outre il faut des témoins et je doute qu'Harry et surtout Severus tolèrent quiconque dans la pièce !

-Comment, alors ?

-La salle sur demande fournira le nécessaire. Bonne nuit Alastor. Je te tiens au courant.

-A demain, Albus… enfin, à plus tard dans la journée !

Boitillant sur sa jambe de bois, l'Auror retraité sortit sur le pas de la porte d'entrée et transplana aussitôt depuis le seuil. Albus retourna dans la cuisine, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Severus et Harry… pourquoi pas… Un peu de bonheur pour ces deux délaissés qui n'en ont jamais eu beaucoup. Pas question de gâcher tout ça ! songea le vieil homme en son for intérieur tout en lissant sa barbe de sa main lourdement baguée.

Albus retourna auprès des autres membres de l'Ordre. Il était persuadé qu'on ne reverrait ni Severus ni Harry de la nuit. Il prit alors la décision de conseiller à tout le monde d'aller se coucher.

-Alastor est rentré, et je crois que vous devriez tout également aller vous coucher. Je vais rentrer à Poudlard.

-Mais Professeur Dumbledore, vous n'attendez pas Harry ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

-Miss Granger, je crois qu'Harry ne redescendra pas et le Professeur Rogue non plus. Allez tous vous coucher, il n'y a aucun souci à se faire, tout ira bien. L'anneau a été retiré. Il semble d'après Alastor qu'Harry se porte bien et possède toutes ses facultés intactes. Laissons le parler et se confier au Professeur Rogue puisqu'il en éprouve le besoin. Lui seul pourra le comprendre, plus que vous ne pourriez, vous, le faire.

Hermione hocha la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle venait de comprendre qu'il avait dû se passer bien plus qu'on ne leur en avait révélé, mais Harry avait bien le droit à un peu de bonheur après cette vie affreuse aux mains de ces Moldus dégénérés et ma Foi, même si c'était avec Rogue, elle était prête à fermer les yeux.

Ron était fou de rage, il voulait voir Harry, il voulait lui parler, il voulait qu'il vienne dans leur chambre comme d'habitude, en quel honneur Harry pouvait préférer parler et se confier à ce sale serpent graisseux de Rogue ! Le même Rogue qui lui faisait une vie d'enfer et l'insultait à tout propos depuis six ans.

Molly et Arthur montèrent, suivis par Ginny et Hermione qui partageaient une chambre au premier. Tonks trainait un Remus fortement contrarié à l'étage.

-Dora, pourquoi ce n'est pas à moi qu'Harry parle, hein ? gémissait le loup-garou. Tu te rends compte qu'il préfère se confier à Servilus ? Si Sirius était là, il m'en voudrait sûrement, j'ai du rater un truc, j'ai rien vu ! Tu crois que je suis un parrain indigne ?

-Arrête ton cirque, Rem', personne n'a rien vu, Harry est super fortiche pour tout planquer ! Sirius n'avait rien deviné non plus, ni Albus, ni même Kingsley ou Alastor, et tu sais qu'ils ont l'œil ! Même les mômes qui le connaissent depuis six ans ne savaient rien. Calme-toi, il va bien, laisse Rogue gérer ça, paraît qu'à Serpentard y a souvent des cas un peu extrêmes comme ça, il a l'habitude. Il sait quoi dire, c'est son job. Ensuite Kingsley, Alastor et moi, on va s'occuper de l'Oncle, j'te promets qu'il touchera plus à un seul cheveu d'Harry !

* * *

Dans la chambre de Regulus, Harry épuisé et en sueur, reposait, allongé au dessus de Severus, la tête nichée dans son cou, le visage enfoui dans les longs cheveux noirs. Evitant le dos encore sensible de l'Elu, Severus caressait le cuir chevelu d'Harry qui ronronnait pratiquement sous les doigts experts. Son autre main glissait sur le bras nu du jeune Gryffondor.

-C'était trop génial, des tas de sensations dingues. J'adore ça ! Merlin… j'ai cru que j'arriverais pas à tenir. Désolé, si j'ai été un peu vite, hein ? s'excusa Harry. J'essaierai de faire mieux la prochaine fois, si tu veux bien… recommencer.

-C'était ta première fois au dessus, Harry. C'est normal que tu aies été un peu vite, mais ça n'a pas empêché que ce soit très satisfaisant pour tous les deux. Non ? Quant à recommencer, il y a le rituel, donc forcément nous allons recommencer.

-Non, Severus, je veux dire… après le rituel. Est-ce que tu voudras bien ? De temps en temps ?

-On en reparlera après le rituel. N'oublie pas que tu es encore un élève et moi un professeur, et que même si Albus cautionne, ce ne sera pas forcément le cas de tout le monde.

Harry n'eut pas le temps d'objecter. Un patronus en forme de Phénix venait d'entrer dans la chambre et la voix d'Albus en sortit.

_« Les garçons, vous pouvez rester là, tout le monde est parti se coucher. Alastor n'a rien révélé et moi non plus, donc demain si vous ne voulez rien dire, vous n'êtes pas obligés. Harry, je suis content de voir que tout va bien. Severus mon petit, n'oubliez pas, pour le rituel c'est dans l'autre sens ! Bonne nuit mes enfants. »_

Le Phénix se volatilisa et Harry stupéfait regarda Severus qui se frottait les yeux d'un air las.

-Il SAIT ? Attends, Severus, comment il sait ?

-Harry, ce vieux fou sait toujours tout ce qui se passe, mais là on n'est pas à Poudlard, c'est son espion qui lui a raconté ! Alastor et son œil magique ! Il se l'est rincé l'œil, c'est le cas de le dire.

-C'est dans l'autre sens pour le rituel, hein ? s'amusa le Gryffondor, ben faut qu'on s'entraine alors… tu ne crois pas ? Ce n'est pas moi, c'est Albus qui l'a dit !

-C'est ça, profite ! Tu auras ma peau, Potter… répondit Severus sur le même ton, en faisant basculer Harry sur le dos pour s'allonger sur lui et chercher ses lèvres pour un baiser.

-MMmmm… Jolie peau, Professeur Rogue… murmura Harry en éteignant les lampes à gaz d'un sortilège informulé. »

* * *


	3. Le rituel

Le jour était depuis longtemps levé lorsque Severus se réveilla. Un « _tempus_ » négligemment lancé lui apprit qu'il était plus de 13 heures. Les lourds rideaux de velours vert bouteille qui occultaient la grande fenêtre ne laissaient passer qu'une faible lueur dans la chambre de Regulus. Le corps chaud et endormi d'Harry reposait tout contre lui.

Avec un petit pincement au cœur, il songea que c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il se réveillait ainsi auprès d'un amant, un vrai, pas un prostitué engagé pour quelques heures de plaisir monnayé, chez Madame Claudius, le fameux bordel de l'allée des Embrumes. Bien sûr, Harry était un prostitué également, selon son aveu, mais cette nuit, il n'avait pas été question d'or une seule minute. Le jeune Gryffondor l'avait choisi et s'était comporté en véritable amant. Il l'avait embrassé volontairement et tendrement, et avait répondu plus que généreusement aux caresses de Severus, les lui rendant au centuple. Le plaisir n'avait pas été simulé, Harry s'était véritablement offert au maître des potions et celui-ci regarda en soupirant le jeune homme endormi, en se disant que ce moment d'égarement ne durerait sûrement pas et que dès son réveil, il redeviendrait le fils de l'abominable et arrogant James Potter, un morveux qui détestait son Professeur de potions.

Severus s'attendait même à être rejeté avec horreur et dégoût, par le délicat garçon aux grands yeux émeraude. Il regarda quelques instants le visage paisible de l'adolescent, les longs cils noirs qui ombraient ses joues et la bouche rouge légèrement entrouverte qu'il avait embrassée avec tant de passion quelques heures auparavant.

Le maître des potions soupira doucement et désirant prolonger un peu les plaisirs de la nuit il se coucha presque sur Harry et entreprit de lui embrasser et de lui mordiller voracement le cou, sachant pertinemment qu'il allait lui laisser un énorme suçon. Il s'en fichait, il voulait juste lui laisser une marque, souvenir provisoire d'une nuit torride et passionnée, persuadé qu'il allait se faire jeter comme un malpropre dans quelques minutes. A la place, à sa grande surprise, il entendit un petit rire et une voix ensommeillée. « MMmmm… tu es toujours aussi gourmand, le matin, Severus ? »

Aucune agressivité, aucun regret ne semblait poindre dans cette phrase. Severus releva la tête et regarda de nouveau Harry qui conservait les yeux fermés. Seule la main délicate qui caressait doucement le dos du ténébreux maître des cachots indiquait que le Gryffondor était réveillé. Il ouvrit un peu les yeux pour les habituer à la lueur du jour qui parvenait dans la chambre et regarda le Serpentard. « Merci, Severus.

-De quoi ? Demanda la terreur de Poudlard, intrigué.

-De m'avoir retiré cet horrible anneau, pour commencer… Ensuite de m'avoir laissé faire hier soir… je veux dire… hésita Harry en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Je veux dire… tu m'as laissé t'embrasser, personne ne… j'avais jamais embrassé personne avant de moi-même. Ce n'est pas une chose qu'on attendait de moi. Tout comme le désir, ou le plaisir… Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me suis senti normal, Severus. Toute ma vie, je n'ai fait que subir, et cette nuit… j'ai choisi. Je t'ai choisi toi. Et pas à cause du rituel, simplement parce que j'en avais envie.

-Oooohhh… Harry… murmura Severus, dans un souffle. »

Il avala sa salive et son cœur se serra devant l'aveu. « Tu es normal, c'est ce qu'il t'a fait qui ne l'est pas. Ce sale moldu ! En me réveillant tout à l'heure, j'ai eu peur que tu regrettes et que tu me rejettes, avoua Severus. Ronald Weasley avait raison, je n'ai jamais connu que des hommes que je payais pour ça. C'est la première fois que je me réveille avec quelqu'un le matin. Et c'est la première fois qu'on me veut sans que je n'aie besoin de donner de l'or pour ça. »

A cette pensée, Severus Rogue eut un petit rire douloureux et son regard d'onyx se fit vague.

« Tu me détestes moins ? Tenta Harry, un nœud au creux de l'estomac. »

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure mais Severus l'avait entendue.

« Je ne t'ai jamais détesté, pas vraiment. Au début, je t'avoue que ça me faisait mal de te regarder, tu ressemblais trop à James Potter. Tu étais le vivant souvenir d'une personne qui avait passé des années à me torturer par tous les moyens, à faire de ma vie un enfer avec Black, jusqu'à tenter de me tuer quand on était élèves à Poudlard. Et puis j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas vraiment comme lui, mais plutôt comme Lili. Pourtant je n'avais pas le choix, je devais faire croire à tout le monde que je te haïssais. Les Serpentards racontaient à leurs parents ce que je te faisais subir en cours et c'était répété au Seigneur des Ténèbres que ça amusait follement. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement… même si ça devenait de plus en plus dur, au fur et à mesure que tu grandissais.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai pas envie d'en parler, Harry… De toute façon, quand on sera de nouveau à Poudlard, je vais devoir encore t'en faire baver, même si tu sauras dorénavant que je fais semblant.

-Tu feras semblant tant que Tu-Sais-Qui sera en vie, c'est ça ?

-Oui.

-Est-ce que… est-ce que… »

La voix d'Harry s'étrangla sur un soupir et ses yeux se fermèrent. Deux grosses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

-Oui, Harry ? Demanda Severus d'une voix douce, en lui caressant la mâchoire d'un index délicat.

-Est-ce que tu voudras encore un peu de moi ? Ou bien c'est déjà terminé… à part pour le rituel…

-Et toi, tu voudrais encore de moi ? Osa Severus que la réponse terrifiait.

-Tu en doutes encore ? » Fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

Une bouche avide se posa alors sur les lèvres de l'Elu dont les larmes salées se mêlèrent à leurs salives. Alors qu'il enlaçait le corps pâle et fin du maitre des potions, Harry rompit momentanément le baiser. « Sev', fais-moi l'amour, s'il te plait… fais-moi exister… »

* * *

Il était à présent plus de 14 heures et Harry n'était toujours pas sorti de la chambre de Regulus ; Severus Rogue non plus. Le déjeuner avait été servi à 13 heures et Albus Dumbledore était arrivé avec Minerva McGonagall, rejoints quelques minutes plus tard par Alastor Maugrey « Fol Œil ».

Dans la cuisine, tandis que Molly proposait du thé et que Kreattur desservait la table pour faire la vaisselle, Remus, au bord de l'hystérie, rongeait son frein.

« Albus, je vous préviens que si Harry ne descend pas immédiatement, je défonce la porte de la chambre de Regulus. Tant pis s'il est en colère.

-Du calme, Remus. Tempéra le Directeur de Poudlard. Je vous rappelle que la maison appartient à Harry, et que nous sommes tous ici chez lui. S'il ne veut pas descendre, c'est son droit.

-Je suis sûr que Rogue lui a fait du mal, vociféra Ron, fielleux. »

Il avait entendu les inquiétudes de Remus, et donnait de l'eau à son moulin, espérant que le loup-garou mettrait ses menaces à exécution et irait chercher Harry de gré ou de force.

« Allons, allons, Monsieur Weasley, Fit Minerva d'une voix apaisante. Severus ne ferait jamais de mal à un élève, vous le savez !

-A Harry, SI ! S'obstina Ron. »

Hermione qui apportait une grosse théière, soupira et secoua la tête en dénégation.

« Cesse donc de dire toutes ces stupidités, Ron ! Le Professeur Rogue n'a jamais fait de mal à personne dans toute sa carrière de professeur. Il a la langue bien acérée, et il est très sarcastique, c'est vrai. Mais ça ne va pas plus loin. Le pire qu'il ait fait c'est de tirer des points et de donner des retenues pour qu'on lui récure ses chaudrons ou qu'on lui lave ses fioles ou le sol de la classe. C'est pas catastrophique ! Neville a du éviscérer une fois un tonneau de crapauds cornus, je crois, mais c'est tout. Il n'a pas été torturé ! Le Professeur Rogue est surtout très fort pour impressionner les élèves, faire peur et maintenir la pression, mais personne ne risque sa vie à passer quelques heures avec lui !

-S'il arrive quelque chose à Harry, Mione, je te rappellerai tes paroles ! Pesta Ron, un index vengeur pointé vers la jeune brune.

-Alastor ? Voudrais-tu rassurer Monsieur Weasley et notre ami Remus ? Proposa Albus Dumbledore en dardant de son regard bleu perçant, l'œil unique de son vieil ami.

-Heuuu… oui… Albus, je peux essayer… »

Fol Œil savait très bien ce qu'Harry et Severus faisaient. Il s'était risqué à regarder en douce pendant le repas et il avait vu Severus onduler, allongé sur Harry, un simple drap recouvrant le bas de son corps. Bien que les deux hommes s'embrassaient à pleine bouche, les mouvements de bassin de Severus ne laissaient aucun doute sur ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Alastor jeta un autre coup d'œil en croisant mentalement les doigts, mais il ne vit que la chambre vide. Il chercha autour de lui en tournant la tête dans tous les sens, et les repéra sous la douche de la salle de bain du premier étage. Ils se frottaient mutuellement avec de grosses éponges savonneuses en riant et en s'embrassant.

-Alors ? S'énerva Remus, impatient.

-Ils sont sous la douche du premier étage.

-ENSEMBLE ? S'exclama Ron, outré.

-T'as jamais pris de douche avec Harry ? S'amusa Hermione. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, à Poudlard les douches sont communes, ou alors tu as eu un traitement spécial ?

-Mais là, c'est Rogue, Mione ! Il prend une douche avec Rogue !

-Que veux-tu qu'il lui fasse ? Rien qu'Harry n'ait déjà expérimenté, Ron ! Et je te rappelle qu'Harry a une baguette magique et qu'il peut s'en servir si besoin. Ce qu'il ne fera évidemment pas ! Tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dit cette nuit ? Harry est amoureux du Professeur Rogue ! Il le laissera faire tout ce qui lui passera par la tête ! De toute façon avec le rituel dans moins d'une semaine, il va devoir y passer alors franchement qu'est-ce que ça peut faire !

-Miss Granger n'a pas tort, soupira McGonagall. En d'autres circonstances, j'aurais trouvé tout ceci plus qu'inapproprié. Un professeur et un élève… même si c'est pour une aussi noble cause que la lutte contre Vous-Savez-Qui… ça reste choquant. Je suis bien entendu au courant de ce que les moldus ont fait subir à Harry et croyez bien tout ceci ne restera pas impuni ! J'avais bien dit qu'il ne fallait pas le mettre là, ce pauvre garçon ! Mais est-ce qu'on m'a écouté ? NON, bien sûr ! »

Minerva jeta un regard chargé de reproches à Albus qui eut le bon goût de ne pas chercher à protester, il savait que c'était inutile. Il avait fait une erreur gravissime et le pauvre Harry en avait payé le prix.

« Alastor, quel semble être l'état d'esprit d'Harry ?

-Il va bien, Albus, il s'amuse sous le jet d'eau de la douche, ils rient tous les deux. Il n'a plus l'anneau, c'est confirmé.

-Remus, vous avez entendu Alastor, tout va bien, il n'est pas triste ou affecté d'une quelconque façon. Severus ne lui a fait aucun mal. Ils vont descendre et certainement avoir faim. J'ai d'ailleurs une requête à faire. Je ne veux pas entendre un seul commentaire ou une question déplacée qui pourrait mettre Harry mal à l'aise. »

Remus acquiesça sans rien dire et plongea le nez dans sa tasse. Albus mit un sucre supplémentaire dans la sienne et remua tranquillement sa cuillère en regardant Ron et Ginny d'un air suspicieux comme s'il les soupçonnait d'une quelconque forfaiture.

« Monsieur Weasley, fit Albus, je vous recommande de ne pas chercher à pousser votre ami afin d'essayer de savoir ce qui a pu se passer entre lui et le Professeur Rogue cette nuit, ceci n'est pas votre affaire. S'il souhaite vous en parler il le fera, s'il ne le fait pas, n'insistez pas. Vous risqueriez de perdre sa confiance. Harry est plus fragile qu'il ne parait. Nous connaissons son secret et cela va être très difficile à gérer pour lui.

-Et coucher avec Rogue ça n'va pas lui faire de mal ? Grinça méchamment Ron.

-Je vous déconseille de poser cette question en présence du Professeur Rogue. C'est un homme qui protège farouchement sa vie privée, si vous l'attaquez sur ce sujet, vous risquez de le payer très cher, conseilla Minerva McGonagall.

-Ronald ! Ca suffit ! S'énerva Hermione. Harry a dû supporter des pédophiles, un Mangemort qui aurait pu le vendre à Tu-Sais-Qui, il a été battu, agressé sexuellement toute sa vie, plus tout ce qu'il a vécu à l'école avec Tu-Sais-Qui après lui… Tu crois vraiment que le Professeur Rogue est pire pour lui que ces gens-là ? Tu as écouté un seul instant ce que nous a dit Fol Œil ? Il rit, il s'amuse là-haut. En bref il est heureux ! Je me fiche de savoir ce qu'ils ont fait cette nuit, seul le résultat m'importe : Harry est heureux !

-Tout ceci est anormal ! Il devrait être avec Ginny pas avec quelqu'un d'autre et surtout pas avec Rogue !

-Oh ! Je vois… Alors tu fais exactement comme son Oncle Vernon, tu penses qu'Harry est anormal, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais ce que c'est ainsi qu'ils l'appellent ? L'anormal ou le monstre !

-Ne dis pas de bêtise ! Je ne suis pas homophobe, d'ailleurs Charlie est gay ! Mais je pense quand même qu'Harry aurait été bien mieux avec Ginny, ou au pire avec Charlie, tiens !

-Charlie serait parfait pour Harry, pour le rituel, confirma Ginny. D'ailleurs je lui ai écrit à ce sujet, il va sûrement venir pour accepter. Après tout c'est un membre de l'Ordre.

-Je crois que tu n'aurais pas dû te mêler de ça, Ginny. Harry ne va pas bien le prendre ! La prévint Mione.

-Bien sûr que si ! Et s'il ne sait pas ce qui est bien pour lui, qu'il laisse donc les autres choisir, fit la rouquine, vénéneuse.

-Taisez-vous, Miss Weasley, vous dites des sottises !

-Tu devrais écouter le Professeur McGonagall, Ginny. Fit une voix glacée depuis l'autre bout de la cuisine. »

Harry venait d'entrer dans la pièce, il portait une chemise complètement ouverte et un jean taille basse qui laissait voir le boxer noir qu'il avait dessous. La chemise flottant sur lui comme une veste au moindre de ses mouvements, on voyait ses deux piercings, un ventre plat agrémenté de belles tablettes de chocolat dues au Quidditch et une bande de poils noirs qui partait du nombril et disparaissait sous l'élastique du sous-vêtement. Il tendit un doigt agressif vers Ginny.

« Tu sais ce que tu es en train de faire là ? Tu fais exactement comme mon Oncle, tu me prostitues. Tu veux choisir avec qui je vais coucher pour le rituel, sans me demander mon avis, sous prétexte que tu sais mieux que moi, ce qu'il me faut ! J'ai déjà choisi et rien ne me fera changer d'avis ! Je ne suis plus une pute, personne ne m'obligera plus jamais à coucher avec quelqu'un dont je ne veux pas. Cette nuit le Professeur Dumbledore m'a donné le choix. Il m'a proposé Severus et j'aurais pu refuser s'il ne m'avait pas convenu. Je sais que j'aurais pu refuser !

-Bien entendu, Harry, voyons… confirma le vieux Directeur, le nez dans sa tasse de thé.

-Seulement le choix me convient parfaitement et je ne le changerai pas. Que ce soit clair pour tout le monde. Le rituel, je le pratiquerai avec le Professeur Rogue ou personne ! Sinon vous trouverez un autre Sauveur pour vous débarrasser de Voldemort !

-Tu n'es qu'un INGRAT ! Hurla Ginny. Comment oses-tu dire devant moi, que tu veux coucher avec ce type ?!

-Quelle est la partie que tu n'as pas compris dans « Je suis gay », Ginny ? Je ne veux pas de toi, je pensais que c'était clair ! Tu m'as embrassé de force, je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas, et pourtant tu t'obstines ! Je. N'aime. Pas. Les. Filles. Point final. Pigé ? »

Harry était rouge de colère et hors de lui. Severus Rogue qui était entré derrière lui dans la cuisine, posa ses deux mains sur les épaules du Survivant qui reconnût son toucher et ferma les yeux en se laissant aller, le dos contre la robe noire à boutons.

« Chhhhhut…. Du calme… Tout va bien, Harry. Je pense que Miss Weasley a parfaitement compris.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour te prostituer, Harry ! Persifla la dernière des Weasley. Tu le fais très bien tout seul ! Vu la belle marque que tu as sur le cou, tu as passé une très belle nuit ! Combien d'or tu lui as demandé ? Tu lui as fait un prix au moins ?

-GINNY ! S'écria Hermione, horrifiée. »

Harry plus que choqué, sursauta et pâlit. Il se retourna brusquement au bord de l'hyperventilation et se jeta contre le torse de Severus qui referma ses deux bras autour des épaules du jeune Gryffondor. « Calme-toi, Harry, calme-toi… respire doucement, ça va passer…. Chhhhuuuut…. Ça va aller, n'écoute pas ça, ce sont des bêtises.

-Plus jamais, balbutiait Harry haletant, le visage enfoui dans la robe de Severus, plus jamais pour de l'argent, je ne suis plus une pute.

-Non, tu ne l'es plus. Et tu ne le seras plus jamais… le rassura la terreur des cachots en glissant ses longs doigts fins dans les cheveux indisciplinés d'Harry pour le calmer.

-Sev', dis-leur de partir, je veux qu'ils s'en aillent tous, je veux être seul. S'il te plait… »

En entendant les paroles d'Harry et la façon qu'il avait de parler au Professeur Rogue, Ron pâlit, puis ses oreilles se mirent à rougir, signe d'indignation chez lui.

« Je crois que vous avez tous entendu Harry, il veut être seul ce qui est son droit le plus strict. Annonça le Professeur de Potions. Vous pouvez retournez au Terrier Miss Weasley, et vous aussi Monsieur Weasley. Navré Miss Granger.

-Non, Harry a raison, Professeur. Il n'a pas besoin de gens qui sont incapables de le comprendre ou de l'aider. En effet, il serait mieux ici tout seul, et avec vous pour sa sécurité. »

Vexés, Ginny et Ron se précipitèrent pour faire leurs malles tandis qu'Albus et Minerva mettaient Molly qui n'avait rien entendu de l'échange, au courant. Outrée de l'attitude de ses deux derniers enfants, elle ne chercha pas à convaincre Harry qui a présent pleurait à gros sanglots le visage caché dans le cou de Severus. Remus était bouleversé et jaloux que son ennemi soit le consolateur qu'Harry avait choisi. Minerva McGonagall tenta de le rassurer, mais ce fut Fol Œil qui trouva les mots justes.

« Remus, Harry est trop proche de toi, et le plus souvent c'est plus facile avec des étrangers … pour se confier. C'est pour ça les psychomages, tu sais… Tonks t'expliquera tu verras, elle te dira comme moi. On voit ça tous les jours chez les Aurors…. Les victimes d'agressions nous parlent à nous et pas à leurs proches.»

Convaincu par Fol Œil, Remus quitta la pièce après un dernier regard à un Harry désespéré. Les uns après les autres, les occupants du 12 Square Grimmaurd quittèrent la maison en transplanant.

« Harry, Severus, je reviendrai demain après-midi avec Minerva, leur dit Albus, nous allons tout préparer pour le rituel. Personne ne viendra plus vous déranger à partir de maintenant. Si vous désirez quelque chose, envoyez un messager par cheminette. Severus mon petit, prenez bien soin d'Harry, je vous le confie. Je vous enverrai Dobby pour la cuisine et le ménage, je n'ai aucune confiance en Kreattur.»

Le vieil homme passa sa main dans les cheveux ébouriffés d'Harry qui refusait de montrer son visage et il quitta la cuisine avec Minerva pour remonter l'escalier menant au premier étage.

« Albus, vous pouvez me dire ce qu'il y a entre Harry et Severus exactement ? Murmura la Professeur de métamorphose. Les paroles de Miss Weasley sont terribles !

-Ils sont amants, Minerva. Ils se sont choisis, l'histoire du rituel n'a été que le coup de pouce qui leur manquait. Le retrait de l'anneau : le déclencheur final.

-Je suis surprise, je ne vous le cache pas. Ils semblaient se détester depuis si longtemps. Albus, vous allez les laisser continuer ?

-Oui, Minerva. Laissons-les guérir ensemble, ils en ont bien besoin tous les deux. Miss Granger nous a confirmé qu'Harry était amoureux de Severus, et je soupçonne Severus d'avoir développé certains sentiments pour Harry depuis l'an dernier. Il s'en défendra bien entendu, si l'un de nous lui en parle, mais les regards qu'il a pour Harry depuis un an, ne me trompent pas. Il suffit de les voir également interagir. Severus est très protecteur avec lui et Harry recherche cette protection et le contact physique.

-Albus, je pense qu'il faudra faire attention à Ginny Weasley, elle pourrait devenir dangereuse si elle parlait. La haine qu'elle éprouve pour Severus et Harry en ce moment… c'est comment dire… risqué. Ronald se calmera je pense. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il laisse entrevoir son caractère jaloux, étroit et emporté. Mais Miss Granger arrive toujours à le faire redescendre sur terre.

-Si le besoin s'en fait sentir, nous jetterons un sortilège d'amnésie à Miss Weasley. Hors de question que l'Ordre du Phénix soit menacé par une petite idiote.

-C'est rare de vous entendre parler ainsi d'un élève, Albus, s'étonna la sous-directrice de Poudlard en ouvrant largement la porte d'entrée du Square Grimmaurd.

-C'est rare qu'un élève le mérite. Et là, elle le mérite. Harry a immensément souffert dans sa courte vie, et il n'est pas question qu'elle utilise contre lui la seule bonne chose que ce pauvre enfant ait eu dans sa vie ! »

Les deux vieux Professeurs transplanèrent l'un après l'autre depuis le seuil du 12 Square Grimmaurd, laissant Severus Rogue essayer de consoler un Harry Potter bouleversé et à deux doigts de s'effondrer.

« Harry, ils sont tous partis, viens maintenant, il faut que tu manges. J'ai faim et toi tu n'as pas mangé depuis combien de temps ?

-Trois jours… murmura le Survivant. A part du thé cette nuit, et deux parts de tarte au citron.

-TROIS JOURS ? Gronda le maître des cachots. JE VAIS TUER CES MOLDUS !

-Et tu iras à Azkaban, c'est ça… J'ai bien besoin de ça en plus !

-Bon, tu as raison, je trouverai autre chose. Allez, viens, Harry. Molly a dû faire de bonnes choses à manger. Je vais les réchauffer, dès que je les aurais trouvées. »

Un « pop » retentit alors et les surprit dans la fouille des placards de la cuisine. Severus et Harry se retournèrent brusquement. Le Gryffondor vit que son professeur de potions avait déjà sa baguette à la main. Il admira les réflexes de l'ancien Mangemort. Dobby se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, confus d'avoir surpris son cher Harry Potter et plus qu'heureux de le revoir.

« Le Professeur Dumbledore a envoyé Dobby aider Harry Potter, Monsieur. Dobby doit faire la cuisine et le ménage pour Harry Potter et aussi le Professeur Rogue. Le Professeur Dumbledore dit qu'Harry Potter doit bien manger et se reposer, Monsieur. Dobby sait qu'Harry Potter possède un Elfe de Maison incapable et infidèle. Harry Potter devrait donner des vêtements à cet Elfe indigne, Monsieur. Dobby resterait travailler gratuitement pour Harry Potter, même s'il aime être payé.

-Mon Elfe s'appelle Kreattur, Dobby et il me déteste parce que je suis un sang-mêlé. Il refuse de m'obéir et me trahit à chaque fois qu'il peut. Mais je ne peux pas le libérer, il écoute tout ce qui se passe ici et irait le répéter à Lucius Malefoy ou à Bellatrix Lestrange, il adore ces gens et souhaite leur appartenir…

-Dobby peut tuer l'Elfe indigne si Harry Potter veut, Monsieur. Dobby ne laissera personne raconter les secrets d'Harry Potter à son méchant ancien maître. Oh, non. Dobby ne laissera pas faire ça, Monsieur.

-Contente-toi de le surveiller, Dobby. Si tu pouvais trouver ce que Madame Weasley a cuisiné ce midi et nous le réchauffer ça serait très bien. S'il y a besoin de remplir le garde-manger, tu me dis, je te donnerai de l'or et tu iras au Chemin de Traverse.

-Dobby sait très bien faire les courses, Harry Potter, Monsieur, se rengorgea l'Elfe en bombant le torse.

-Dobby, nous dormons dans la plus grande chambre du premier étage à droite dans le couloir, elle est aux couleurs de Serpentard, tu ne pourras pas te tromper. Il y a une vieille plaque de bois sculpté, marquée « Regulus » sur la porte. Tu n'auras que le ménage de cette chambre à faire et la salle de bain se trouve en face dans le couloir.

-Dobby doit faire aussi le ménage pour le Professeur Rogue, Harry Potter, Monsieur.

-Tu n'auras pas à t'en inquiéter, Dobby, nous partageons la même chambre… et le même lit. Avoua Harry en regardant l'Elfe du coin de l'œil. »

Celui-ci ne sembla pas choqué outre mesure, il regarda alternativement Harry qui rosissait et le maître des cachots qui admirait ses ongles d'un air ennuyé, appuyé contre un vieux buffet de bois.

-Dobby garde les secrets de ses maîtres, Harry Potter, Monsieur. Dobby ne révèlera pas que le Professeur Rogue dort avec Harry Potter. Dobby avait l'habitude, Monsieur, avec ses anciens maîtres. »

Et comme tout semblait naturel à l'Elfe de Maison, il se dirigea vers le garde-manger, trouva la cocotte de bœuf aux carottes que Molly Weasley avait cuisiné et entreprit de réchauffer un repas pour Harry et Severus.

* * *

Le lendemain après-midi, Severus s'était installé dans la bibliothèque des Black et lisait un vieux grimoire de potions, confortablement installé dans une méridienne, le dos calé contre un gros oreiller à la taie brodée. Pour une fois, le maître des cachots de Poudlard avait abandonné la lourde robe noire pleine de boutons et portait juste un pantalon noir et son habituelle chemise blanche mais ouverte sur son torse et son ventre pâles, aux muscles finement dessinés. Entre ses jambes écartées, Harry Potter était allongé de tout son long sur la méridienne et s'était assoupi, la tête posée sur la poitrine de la terreur des Gryffondors et les deux bras autour de sa taille. Le jeune homme avait fait un violent cauchemar la nuit précédente, mélange de visions envoyées par Lord Voldemort et de souvenirs gracieusement dus aux traitements infligés par l'Oncle Vernon. Severus n'avait pas voulu donner de potion de sommeil sans rêve à Harry car il en prenait bien trop souvent et il commençait à s'y accoutumer. Du coup, le jeune homme n'avait presque pas dormi et avait rongé son frein toute la nuit en regardant son amant dormir du sommeil du juste.

Au moment où il s'était rendu compte de l'épuisement d'Harry après déjeuner, Severus l'avait laissé se nicher en boule entre ses jambes, lorsqu'il s'était installé pour lire dans la confortable méridienne de la bibliothèque. Comme Severus s'y attendait, Harry s'était endormi aussitôt dans ses bras.

Severus se mit à bailler également et reposa son livre ouvert sur le large accoudoir. Il glissa sa main gauche dans les cheveux d'Harry et ferma les yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard il dormait également.

Lorsque Minerva McGonagall et Albus Dumbledore arrivèrent par la cheminette dans la cuisine du sous-sol. Ils furent accueillis par Dobby qui avait entreprit de faire briller les cuivres et les avaient tous installés sur la longue table.

« Dobby nettoie pour embellir la maison d'Harry Potter, Professeur Dumbledore, Monsieur.

-C'est très bien, Dobby. Où sont le Professeur Rogue et Harry ? demanda Albus avec bonté.

-Dans la bibliothèque au premier, Professeur. Dobby va préparer des rafraichissements, il fait trop chaud pour du thé.

-Bonne idée, Dobby ! Soupira Minerva McGonagall en se tamponnant délicatement le visage et le cou avec son mouchoir. Merlin, Albus… Pas un souffle de vent dans toute cette satanée ville. On va cuire sur place. Quoique… je trouve qu'ici la température est très agréable.

-Je reconnais l'habilité de Severus pour les sortilèges de rafraichissement. On se croirait dans les cachots de Poudlard ! S'amusa le vieux Directeur en souriant largement. Allons, Minerva, montons voir comment se portent nos deux jeunes hommes.

-Etonnant qu'ils ne se soient pas entretués… Fit Minerva en montant l'escalier à la suite du Directeur. J'avoue que je suis encore surprise de la tournure des évènements. Si vous voulez mon avis, ça ne durera pas ! »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de grimacer de dégoût en voyant les têtes d'Elfes qui ornaient la cage de l'escalier. « Walburga Black avait vraiment de drôles d'idées ! Des têtes d'Elfes !

-Oh, je crois que ce n'était pas elle mais la sœur de Phineas Nigellus, Elladora, qui avait lancé cette mode dans la famille Black. Les Elfes trop vieux pour travailler étaient décapités et leur tête gardée pour décorer le mur, comme vous pouvez le constater, Minerva !

-Et Monsieur Potter tolère ceci ? S'offusqua la Directrice des Gryffondors.

-Harry déteste cette maison, mais elle lui appartient, et est devenue son refuge malgré tout, tout comme elle avait été celui de Sirius. Il n'a, je suppose, pas encore eu le temps de faire de nouveaux aménagements, et ce n'est pas Kreattur qui va l'aider. Nous avons eu déjà, toutes les peines du monde à museler le portrait de Walburga. Severus connait des petits maléfices au final assez intéressants !

-Albus, qu'a dit Dobby ? La bibliothèque est où ?

-Au premier étage… je présume que nous allons devoir ouvrir quelques portes avant de trouver. Non, Minerva, pas cette porte, c'est écrit « Regulus » dessus. C'était la chambre du jeune frère de Sirius. »

Minerva Mc Gonagall, troublée, referma la porte qu'elle avait ouverte afin de jeter un œil dans la pièce. « Et c'est maintenant la chambre d'Harry et Severus, leurs deux malles sont contre le mur, et le lit a deux oreillers. Si j'avais des doutes, je n'en ai plus.

-Aucune importance, Minerva. Au point où nous en sommes, c'est un minuscule détail. Harry aura besoin de soutien pour affronter le procès que Kingsley, Tonks et Alastor veulent faire à Vernon Dursley. Il n'est pas question de lui retirer l'affection de Severus.

-Comme si Severus pouvait montrer de l'affection envers quiconque ! Mais je vous préviens, Albus, s'il fait le moindre mal à Harry, s'il profite de lui d'une façon ou d'une autre… il aura à faire à moi et à Molly Weasley ! Annonça Minerva, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

-Hooouuu !! Je ne vous savais pas si cruelle, Minerva ! S'amusa Albus en roulant ses yeux dans leurs orbites.

-Moquez-vous ! Vieux fou ! Mais je vous aurai prévenu ! »

Albus trouva la bibliothèque le premier. Ce n'était pas difficile, la porte était bien plus imposante que celle des chambres à coucher. Le vieux Directeur posa sa main sur la vieille poignée d'argent et ouvrit doucement la porte. La fenêtre qui donnait sur le Square Grimmaurd était entrouverte et les voilages blancs fraichement lavés voletèrent sous le courant d'air provoqué par Albus. Allongés tous les deux sur la méridienne au velours vert usé et râpé, Severus et Harry dormaient toujours, étroitement enlacés.

« Par Merlin, je n'aurais jamais pensé voir un jour notre maitre des potions, habillé autrement que dans ses sinistres robes noires, tenir Harry Potter dans ses bras. Je sais bien qu'il fait chaud mais Monsieur Potter aurait quand même pu mettre une chemise ou un tee-shirt. Grimaça la vieille professeur de métamorphose, en voyant que le jeune Gryffondor était torse nu.

-Allons, Minerva, ne soyez pas vieux jeu ! SEVERUS ! Appela Albus Dumbledore en secouant délicatement l'épaule de son espion favori. Réveillez-vous, mon garçon !

-Albus ? S'étonna la terreur en ouvrant les yeux. Zut ! Je vieillis, il y a peu vous auriez eu ma baguette sous le nez à peine entré dans la pièce.

-En d'autres lieux je pense que oui, Severus. Mais ici vous êtes en sécurité et votre subconscient le sait. Harry semble bien fatigué, dites-moi…

-Oui, il n'a pas dormi cette nuit, il fait toujours des cauchemars. Prenez des sièges, Albus, Minerva. Proposa Severus, en désignant deux cabriolets recouverts de chintz à fleurs qui étaient à l'autre bout de la pièce, sans pour autant faire un seul mouvement pour changer de position.

-Et il fait la sieste dans vos bras, fit Albus avec un sourire en attirant à lui de sa baguette l'un des fauteuils désignés par Severus. »

Une fois les deux cabriolets rapprochés de la méridienne, Albus et Minerva s'installèrent sans plus de cérémonie. Albus étendit des longues jambes devant lui et sortit un vieux grimoire de la poche de sa robe. Minerva examinait des pieds à la tête Harry qui respirait paisiblement la joue contre la poitrine nue de Severus. Elle remarqua que les lunettes de son élève étaient posées sur une petite table non loin de Severus, et songea que c'est lui qui avait du les lui retirer.

Dobby transplana soudain avec un plateau contenant des grands verres, une carafe de jus de citrouille dans laquelle flottaient des glaçons, et un grand pichet de thé glacé. Albus remarqua avec plaisir les tranches de citron qui flottaient dedans. Une grande assiette contenait de la tarte au citron et une autre des biscuits couverts de chocolat au lait.

« Merci Dobby, tu peux poser le plateau sur la petite table. Suggéra Severus à l'Elfe qui obéit aussitôt.

-Dis-moi, Dobby, dit le Professeur Dumbledore, c'est toi qui a fait le ménage ici ? Les fenêtres sont propres, les voilages et rideaux fraichement lavés, il n'y a pas un grain de poussière sur les meubles ou les livres et ça sent la cire à encaustiquer.

-Oui, Professeur Dumbledore, Monsieur. Dobby a nettoyé cette nuit pour le Professeur Rogue et Harry Potter. Ils aiment venir se détendre ici. Harry Potter mérite une maison propre et de bons repas, Professeur Dumbledore.

-Excellent travail, Dobby, je te félicite ! S'exclama Minerva McGonagall. J'espère que cet Elfe qui vit ici t'aide un peu, au moins.

-Kreattur de contente de regarder, et de cacher tous les objets qui appartenaient au parrain d'Harry Potter et à sa famille, Professeur McGonagall, Madame. »

Minerva pesta, se servit un grand verre de thé glacé avec une tranche de citron, et s'octroya un biscuit au chocolat. Severus qui commençait à s'ankyloser décida de réveiller Harry. Il passa un doigt sur la joue du bel endormi et la caressa.

« Harry… Harry… réveille-toi…

-MMMmmm… gémit l'interpellé en remontant comme une couleuvre le long du corps de Severus. »

Sa joue était maintenant dans le creux de son cou sous les longs cheveux noirs et il avait passé un de ses bras autour du cou de Severus qui protesta. « Réveille-toi, Harry, tu as assez dormi ! Tu veux un verre de jus de citrouille bien frais ? »

Harry qui n'avait pas ses lunettes et ne voyait pas à dix centimètres, ouvrit les yeux et répondit d'un air enjoué. « Nan, je te veux, toi ! »

Severus n'eut pas le temps de réagir. La bouche gourmande d'Harry cherchait la sienne. Le maître des potions protesta mollement. « Stop, Harry ! On a de la visite ! Tiens-toi correctement et va mettre une chemise ! « _Accio lunettes d'Harry_ » ! »

Severus mit d'autorité les lunettes qu'il venait de réceptionner, sur le nez d'Harry qui rougit alors jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux en voyant Minerva McGonagall et Albus Dumbledore. « Bonjour, désolé, je ne savais pas que vous étiez là… S'excusa-t-il en se levant de la méridienne. Je vais mettre une chemise. »

Comme il se mettait debout, Minerva pinça les lèvres en voyant les deux piercings et le gros suçon ornant le cou d'Harry. Elle regarda Severus comme pour le foudroyer et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant qu'il en avait un énorme aussi sur le cou et qu'il n'essayait même pas de le cacher.

_°Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Severus Rogue ? Si ces deux-là se comportent ainsi à la rentrée à Poudlard on va pas être dans la bouse de dragon. °_

Albus Dumbledore tendit à Severus Rogue le grimoire qu'il avait apporté. Le maître des potions s'en saisit et le feuilleta précautionneusement.

« Severus, cet ouvrage décrit précisément le rituel pour renforcer la Magie d'Harry, page 151. La recette de la potion se trouve page suivante, vous verrez si vous avez tous les ingrédients. Comme vous pourrez le lire, le rituel doit avoir lieu le jour de l'anniversaire d'Harry, même si celui-ci souffre à cause de l'héritage magique. »

Harry entra à cet instant dans la pièce et Severus lui fit un petit sourire qui n'échappa pas à Minerva. Le jeune Gryffondor avait mis une chemise verte assortie à ses yeux et s'était lavé le visage et les mains et il avait tenté aussi de se brosser les cheveux, inutilement jugea Severus, amusé. « Viens t'asseoir, chaton. Le Directeur est en train de m'expliquer le déroulement du rituel. »

Tandis qu'Harry s'asseyait près de Severus sur la méridienne, Minerva et Albus s'étaient regardés, amusés, en entendant la terreur des cachots appeler son ancienne Némésis « chaton ». Aucun d'eux toutefois, ne fit un seul commentaire à ce sujet.

« J'ai entendu, Professeur Dumbledore, annonça Harry en prenant un verre de jus de citrouille et une part de tarte au citron. Je sais que je vais avoir mal, vous avez dit quand je suis arrivé hier matin que j'aurai sûrement mal, comme Sev'. Est-ce que la douleur dure longtemps ?

-Elle décroit dans la journée, Harry, mais nous ne te laisserons pas souffrir. Tu vas commencer à ressentir les premières manifestations de ton héritage à l'aube, le jour de ton anniversaire. A ce moment-là, tu prendras la potion que Severus aura préparée. La douleur cessera dès cet instant et pour une heure au moins, le temps que le rituel soit pratiqué. Aucune potion antidouleur n'est efficace pendant l'héritage magique, seule celle-ci aura un quelconque effet. Vous aurez une heure pour avoir une relation sexuelle satisfaisante. Et je parle pour tous les deux. Harry, tu devras être soumis à Severus, c'est impératif. Si tu étais hétérosexuel, le rituel serait différent et la potion aussi, ceci pour répondre aux questions que tu pourrais éventuellement te poser.

-Heuuu… oui, merci. C'est vrai que je me suis un peu posé la question. Avoua Harry en attaquant sa part de tarte. Professeur Dumbledore, je sais que vous aimez bien la tarte au citron, alors surtout, n'hésitez pas à en reprendre !

-Oh ! Oui, merci… C'est gentil. Bien, poursuivons. Il est impératif que tu aies un orgasme le premier, c'est à ce moment-là que la Magie va commencer à se dupliquer dans ton corps. D'après le grimoire, ça se présente comme une lueur dorée plus ou moins intense selon la puissance d'origine du sorcier. Il est possible qu'une vague de magie incontrôlée soit émise, d'où un choix judicieux nécessaire pour le lieu du rituel. Ici ce serait impossible, on pourrait faire trop de dégâts, nous sommes en pleine ville et je préfère ne pas prendre de risque, et cette maison n'est pas en très bon état. Ensuite ce devra être le tour de Severus, il absorbera ainsi en cadeau une partie de la Magie que tu auras libérée, et la renverra comme un rayon reflété par un miroir, ce sera le signe que le rituel a bien fonctionné et il se clôturera tout seul. Tu auras gagné 40 pour cent de magie en plus et Severus 10 environ. Ce qui compensera les ponctions que fait Lord Voldemort régulièrement par l'intermédiaire de la Marque des Ténèbres.

-Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas, fit Harry en se tournant vers Severus. La face de Serpent te ponctionne ta magie ?

-Parfois, Harry, parfois. Il le fait à tous les Mangemorts, du moins à tous ceux qui portent la Marque des Ténèbres. Albus pense qu'en 20 ans il m'en a pris 10 pour cent. Avec le rituel, je vais les regagner.

-Attends, Sev', tu veux dire que Voldy est relié à ta Marque ? Et à toutes les autres ? Comme en réseau ?

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'est un réseau, Harry, à part celui de cheminette. Sinon oui, il est relié à toutes les Marques.

-Oh ! Excuse-moi, c'est un terme informatique moldu, désolé. Oublie, j'ai rien dit. Professeur Dumbledore, pourquoi me donner plus de puissance magique ? Je croyais que j'aurais besoin plutôt d'un entrainement plus spécifique.

-Bien entendu que tu vas en avoir besoin, mais plus de puissance ce n'est pas à négliger non plus. Dès que tu auras repris des forces, du poids etc… Severus t'entrainera. Le retrait de l'anneau va modifier certaines choses dans ton corps, d'ailleurs Poppy m'a envoyé un hibou pour m'expliquer ce qui pourrait éventuellement arriver quand je lui ai écrit ce qui s'était passé.

-Je ne comprends pas, Professeur. L'anneau m'empêchait d'avoir des érections, impossible aussi de ressentir le moindre plaisir, mais c'est tout. Enfin… je crois, je n'ai jamais rien remarqué d'autre.

-Harry, d'après Poppy, la Magie Noire contenue dans l'anneau bloquait également la production d'hormones ou du moins la limitait considérablement. Ce qui explique ta petite taille, ton aspect frêle et presque efféminé, quoique… depuis un an tu as bien perdu tes rondeurs de l'enfance. Ton visage a beaucoup changé, ton corps aussi, tu fais plus homme, même si ta taille n'est pas révélatrice. Mais ici, il faut aussi rajouter le fait que tu étais sous-alimenté depuis des années. Melvin Tipps qui est un pédophile reconnu et condamné, n'aime que les enfants. En limitant ta croissance, et en retardant ta puberté il te gardait sous un aspect infantile plus longtemps. Il espérait ainsi profiter de toi quelques années supplémentaires. Bien entendu la nature a quand même fait son œuvre l'an dernier, mais pas comme elle aurait du. Je soupçonne que ton Oncle Vernon était parfaitement au courant pour l'anneau et que ça l'arrangeait bien !

-Mais alors, s'inquiéta Harry qui avait l'appétit coupé à cet instant. Maintenant que je n'ai plus l'anneau ? Il va se passer quoi ?

-Eh bien, ta croissance risque de s'accélérer, tu vas grandir, prendre du poids, de la musculature. Tu pourrais aussi voir ton système pileux se modifier… De la barbe naissante, des poils sur le corps, ce genre de chose.

-Oooohhh ! Heuuu… oui je comprends ! Je risque de changer beaucoup, alors. »

Harry baissa la tête, inquiet. Il ne savait pas si ça plairait à Severus qu'il change autant. Peut-être était-ce son aspect efféminé qui plaisait au monstre des cachots. Severus sembla comprendre l'inquiétude d'Harry, il se pencha vers lui et lui murmura à l'oreille. « J'ai très hâte de te voir plus grand, avec plus de muscles, de poils. J'aime les hommes, Harry. Je vais t'adorer comme ça. »

Harry ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il glissa sa main discrètement dans celle de Severus, mais ce geste n'échappa pas à l'œil affuté du Directeur.

« Harry, ce gain de taille, et de muscles te sera très profitable pour les entrainements physiques.

-Je pense, Professeur. Vous avez raison. Pour le rituel on le fera où ? Puisque vous avez dit qu'ici ce n'était pas possible…

-Oh, oui… J'ai choisi la salle sur demande à Poudlard. Il y a aussi une chose dont je voulais vous parler. Il faut qu'il y ait des témoins du rituel, je suis désolé.

-QUOI ? Bondit Severus en colère. Vous n'aviez pas parlé de ça !

-Vraiment ? Tenta de minimiser Albus. Tiens, pourtant il me semblait… Bref, ils n'auront pas besoin d'être dans la même pièce, il faudra juste qu'ils puissent regarder.

-Albus, je n'ai jamais fait ce genre de chose en public, grimaça le Maître des Potions, écœuré, et je n'ai pas l'intention de commencer maintenant !

-C'est pas si terrible, Sev', on oublie assez vite qu'il y a du monde dans la pièce, il suffit de penser à autre chose. Pareil pour les caméras ou les appareils photos, soupira Harry.

-Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que ce moldu vous a fait, Monsieur Potter, ne me dites pas que vous êtes habitué à _ça_ ? Gronda Minerva, dégoûtée.

-Je suis habitué, Professeur McGonagall, mais je ne veux pas que Severus se sente mal avec ça. Est-ce qu'il y a une solution, Professeur Dumbledore ?

-Oui. J'y ai réfléchis. Je demanderai à la Salle sur Demande un aménagement particulier. Une salle ronde sera générée à l'intérieur de la pièce habituelle. Cette salle ronde sera vitrée par endroit, mais vous à l'intérieur ne verrez que des miroirs. De l'autre côté les témoins pourront vous voir. Vous aurez l'impression d'être seuls. Je prévois aussi un éclairage très tamisé, afin de limiter un peu la vue. Du genre de simples bougies d'ambiance. Personne ne pourra entendre ce que vous vous direz dans cette pièce, également.

-Je vois, un peu comme des miroirs sans tain moldus. Constata Harry en hochant la tête. C'est acceptable, et le sortilège de silence est plus que bienvenu.

-Il y aura un lit au centre de la pièce, avec des draps et des couvertures, si vous voulez aller sous les couvertures, pas de problème bien entendu.

-Je suppose que c'est mieux que rien, fit Severus, défaitiste. J'essaierai de faire avec.

-Ça ira, Sev', je te promets, tu verras, le consola Harry. Professeur Dumbledore, les témoins, qui et combien ?

-Oooh ! Oui. Il faut six témoins selon le grimoire. Il ne dit pas pourquoi, par contre, donc je suis obligé de respecter cela. Navré. Et pour leur identité… nous pouvons choisir ensemble. J'avais pensé bien entendu à des membres de l'Ordre. Si tu as une préférence…

-Remus ? Quoi que… je sais pas trop. Remus est celui qui me sert de père depuis la mort de Sirius et franchement, faire ça devant son père, c'est pas évident, soupira Harry en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

-Pas question que le loup-garou nous regarde ! Râla Severus. Vous Albus, Kingsley, Fol Œil ça passe…

-Bien, encore trois. Tu es d'accord avec Severus, Harry ?

-Oui, absolument. Bien entendu. J'aurais bien aimé Ron et Hermione mais je sais pas s'ils vont accepter. Et vous Professeur McGonagall, si ça vous dérange pas. Je préfère que ce soit des gens en qui j'ai toute confiance.

-Eh bien, Monsieur Potter, je suis honorée de votre confiance. Si Severus n'y voit pas d'inconvénient, j'accepte.

-Harry… Heuuu… Tu es sûr que tu veux Miss Je-Sais-Tout et le rouquin ? Ca me gène un peu…

-Tu préfères Arthur et Molly, Sev' ? Ou bien Remus ? On est limité quand même… Il faut qu'on soit sûr. Si j'ai pas choisi en premier Arthur et Molly, c'est parce qu'ils sont un peu comme des parents aussi pour moi tu sais, surtout Mme Weasley, et je me vois pas faire ça devant elle… Hermione est très ouverte et ne juge jamais. C'est ce que j'apprécie chez elle. Tu as vu, elle a mieux pris notre situation que Ginny et elle est la seule à faire entendre raison à Ron. Sans elle, il serait aussi coincé que Percy. Et puis, je me vois pas demander à Charlie. J'ai pas envie qu'il bave sur moi après… ou sur toi.

-Ok, tu as gagné, j'en ai choisi trois, tu as le droit de choisir les trois autres. Ça marche !

-Je crois que c'est bon, Professeur Dumbledore. Si Hermione et Ron acceptent c'est ok, s'ils refusent, vous n'aurez qu'à choisir Arthur et Remus.

-Je m'occupe de leur demander, Harry. Je vous enverrai un hibou pour vous confirmer les identités des témoins. Pour l'heure du rendez-vous, j'avais pensé à 7 h du matin. Inutile de laisser Harry souffrir des heures inutilement. Je vous conseille de passer la nuit à Poudlard dans les cachots afin d'être sur place. Les témoins qui le souhaiteront pourront utiliser les appartements des Préfets-En-Chef. Bon, je pense que c'est tout, nous allons vous laisser. Repose-toi bien, Harry. Mange bien ce que te prépare Dobby, si vous devez sortir sur le chemin de Traverse, soyez prudents, je vous conseille un solide Glamour à défaut de Polynectar.

-Je vais aller voir dans mes réserves si j'ai ce qu'il faut pour la potion, Albus, je passerai par la cheminette pour me rendre dans les cachots, ne fermez pas l'accès.

-C'est entendu, mon garçon. S'il vous manque quelque chose, commandez-le par hibou chez Slug & Jiggers. Minerva, nous y allons à présent, nous avons encore des tas de choses à régler. Harry, si Ginny Weasley te fait des ennuis, n'hésite pas à me le dire, son comportement est dangereux pour la sécurité de l'Ordre. Je n'apprécie pas son attitude actuelle et j'envisage de la soumettre à un sortilège d'amnésie si elle ne se calme pas.

-Je vous dirai si elle tente quoi que ce soit, Albus, fit Severus, un rictus aux lèvres. »

Le vieux Directeur se leva et serra la main de Severus et d'Harry, puis il quitta la pièce suivi de Minerva, en leur recommandant de ne pas se déranger car ils allaient utiliser la poudre de cheminette pour rentrer à Poudlard.

Dans la soirée, Severus passa en coup de vent à Poudlard pour choisir ses ingrédients. Il laissa Harry plongé dans un roman classique de la littérature sorcière ; il alla ensuite installer son chaudron dans la salle de bain du second étage et commença la fameuse potion. Harry n'alla pas le déranger et il ne le vit que très peu les trois jours suivants. Severus était passionné par la réalisation de cette nouvelle potion, comme de toutes les nouvelles qu'il essayait. Il ne sortait de son labo improvisé que pour les repas et se rendre aux toilettes. La terreur des cachots rejoignait quand même Harry à des heures décentes pour se coucher. Il refusait de laisser Harry se coucher seul et se détendait dans ses bras pendant quelques heures avant de s'endormir, comblé d'amour et de sexe.

La veille de l'anniversaire d'Harry, il embouteilla la fameuse potion et ils prirent un mince bagage pour rejoindre Poudlard par la cheminette. Dobby restant pour garder la maison et surveiller que Kreattur ne sorte pas pour se précipiter chez Narcissa ou Bellatrix. Harry le lui avait formellement interdit, mais l'Elfe infidèle tentait par tous les moyens de contourner les ordres de son maître.

Albus Dumbledore avait prévu pour le rituel de simples robes de sorciers blanches brodées d'or. Elles attendaient, pliées sur le lit de Severus dans son appartement des cachots. En arrivant, Harry avait jeté un coup d'œil dans l'appartement du maître des cachots. C'était simple, un peu impersonnel, les meubles étaient fournis par le château et tous les membres du staff devaient avoir les mêmes. Les couleurs de Serpentard dominaient bien évidemment, et un portrait de Salazar Serpentard gardait l'entrée de l'appartement. Le jeune Gryffondor passa un bon moment à discuter en fourchelangue avec l'occupant de la toile, au plus grand plaisir de celui-ci, qui ne tarit pas d'éloges ensuite à Severus, sur le choix de son compagnon. Albus vint dîner avec eux dans les cachots, Winky et Limny, deux Elfes de Maison de Poudlard avaient particulièrement bien fait les choses, la table était magnifique et le repas raffiné. Le service fut impeccable et les deux Elfes rougissantes furent félicitées et repartirent en sautillant de plaisir vers les cuisines.

« Harry, demain lorsque le rituel sera terminé, les Elfes ont prévu de te faire un gâteau d'anniversaire. Dobby n'a pas caché aux cuisines que c'était ton anniversaire et les Elfes adorent faire des gâteaux, donc tu vas avoir très certainement un repas d'anniversaire qui sera servi dans la Grande Salle. »

Harry, confus, remercia le Professeur Dumbledore et celui-ci rejoignit ses quartiers par la cheminette, laissant les deux jeunes hommes aller se coucher.

Cette nuit-là, Severus octroya à son compagnon, une dose de potion de sommeil sans rêve. Il voulait qu'il dorme correctement et sans cauchemar. Ils ne firent pas l'amour ce soir-là, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils vivaient ensemble, ayant jugé préférable de réserver leurs forces pour le rituel.

A l'aube, Severus fut réveillé par les gémissements d'Harry. Aussitôt, il alluma les torches magiques d'un coup de baguette et se pencha sur la frêle silhouette blottie contre lui. « Harry ? Ça va ? Tu as mal ? Ça commence ?

-Ça brûle partout, Sev', ça fait mal, pleurnicha l'Elu qui tremblait, le corps moite de sueur.

-Tiens bon, mon ange. Il faut que tu tiennes jusqu'à 6 h 45 au moins. La potion met une dizaine de minutes à agir. Est-ce que tu veux prendre un bain ? Proposa la terreur des cachots. J'ai des potions qui te détendront que je peux mettre dans l'eau. Je les utilise ainsi, après les Doloris du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Il… il est… quelle heure ?

-5 heures et demie, il faut que tu tiennes un peu plus d'une heure. Ensuite la potion prendra le relais pendant une heure minimum. Elle arrêtera la douleur complètement pendant une heure, ensuite l'effet s'atténuera et tu auras encore un peu mal, mais moins, et au fur et à mesure que la journée va s'avancer ça ira de mieux en mieux.

-Ok… Je veux bien… le bain. Tu… tu restes avec moi ?

-Je ne te laisserai pas une minute, ne t'inquiète pas. Le rassura Severus en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Qui… qui était resté… avec toi ?

-Albus, et Horace Slughorn. C'était le maître des potions avant moi, et le Directeur de Serpentard. Un homme un peu spécial, mais il m'aimait bien. Je faisais partie de ses élèves favoris. Il faisait beaucoup de favoritisme, je te raconterai ça un jour. Le Club de Slug… très fermé, tu aimeras bien ces anecdotes. Lili, ta mère en faisait partie aussi, mais ton père et Black n'ont jamais pu y entrer, aucun maraudeur d'ailleurs.

-Tu… me raconteras, une autre fois. Acquiesça Harry le corps crispé à présent.

-Je vais préparer le bain, et je resterai avec toi dedans. »

Severus ne prit même pas la peine de passer une robe de chambre, il se précipita dans la salle de bain et Harry entendit le bruit des robinets qui remplissaient la baignoire. Quelques minutes plus tard, Severus revint le chercher et l'aida à marcher jusqu'à la salle de bain. Plié en deux par la douleur, Harry serrait les dents, laissant de temps en temps échapper un petit gémissement. L'eau avait une curieuse couleur vert foncé et lorsqu'Harry entra dans l'eau soutenu par Severus, il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Fait du bien… Murmura-t-il.

-Tant mieux. Viens contre moi, dans mes bras… »

Harry ne se fit pas prier et se blottit contre Severus, les yeux fermés. Un sortilège empêchait l'eau de se refroidir et le jeune Gryffondor commença à se détendre un peu.

Severus lui parlait doucement pour le distraire et lui caressait les cheveux tendrement. Les minutes se succédèrent, les unes après les autres, Harry avait accroché ses deux bras au cou de Severus et les yeux toujours fermés se laissait bercer par l'eau tiède.

« Harry… viens. Il est presque l'heure, tu vas prendre la potion maintenant et mettre la tenue qu'Albus a prévue. »

Harry hocha la tête et laissa Severus le sortir de l'eau et le sécher d'un mouvement de baguette. Dans la chambre, ils revêtirent chacun leur robe blanche brodée d'or et mirent juste des chaussures. Aucun d'eux ne portait de sous-vêtements. Le maître des lieux tendit un flacon de cristal ouvert à Harry. Celui-ci l'avala sans discuter et commença à se sentir mieux au bout de cinq petites minutes.

« Tu veux manger un peu ? Un thé avec un croissant ou un toast ?

-Ok, si tu veux, je crois que ça passera. Plus, je n'en suis pas sûr, soupira Harry. »

Il était pâle mais ne tremblait plus et pouvait marcher. Severus envoya un messager aux cuisines par la cheminette et Winky apporta un plateau dans la minute qui suivit, puis elle transplana sans dire un mot. Harry mangea son croissant distraitement, et avala la moitié de sa tasse de thé, puis il alla seul à la salle de bain pour se laver les dents et utiliser les toilettes. Severus prit sa place lorsqu'il sortit. Lorsqu'il revint, il tendit sa main à Harry qui la prit et ensemble ils sortirent de l'appartement pour rejoindre la salle sur demande.

Albus les attendaient devant la toile de Barnabas Le Follet au 7ème étage. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle sur demande lorsqu'il les vit arriver.

« Ça va, mes enfants ? Tu es pâle mon petit, fit le vieil homme en tapotant la joue d'Harry. Les témoins viennent d'arriver il y a quelques minutes. Ronald me fait te dire, Harry, qu'il est très honoré de ta confiance et il te prie de l'excuser pour l'autre jour. Tu pourras lui parler après le rituel.

-L'influence d'Hermione, Professeur, s'amusa Harry, un pâle sourire aux lèvres.

-On est obligé de les voir, maintenant ? Demanda Severus, très mal à l'aise.

-Non, mon garçon. Ils ne vous verront pas entrer et vous ne les verrez pas non plus. Pas tant que tout n'est pas terminé. Venez, entrez… la porte blanche en face mène à la salle ronde qui vous est réservée, celle marron sur le côté est pour les témoins. »

Toujours main dans la main, Harry et Severus suivirent Albus Dumbledore qui leur ouvrit la porte blanche, et la referma derrière eux. Comme promis, la pièce était presque dans la pénombre. Des photophores rouges contenant des bougies éclairaient la pièce d'une douce lumière. Un lit rond, aux draps et couvertures blanches trônait au centre de la pièce.

« Ça y est, Sev'… On y est, soupira Harry. Tu te sens comment ?

-Je suppose que ça ira mieux quand on aura commencé et que je n'y penserai plus. En tout cas, c'est pas pire qu'une réunion de Mangemorts.

-Je veux bien te croire, rit doucement Harry en se blottissant dans les bras de Severus. »

Il leva la tête vers lui pour chercher un baiser qu'il obtint sans aucune difficulté. Dès qu'Harry fut dans ses bras et les lèvres collées aux siennes, Severus oublia tout. Il soupira de plaisir lorsque le jeune Gryffondor s'attaqua aux boutons de sa robe de cérémonie. Il entreprit alors de déshabiller le jeune homme et fut un peu plus prompt dans ses gestes. La robe blanche d'Harry tomba sur le sol et le Survivant balança ses chaussures de sport dans la pièce en les retirant d'un coup de talon. Il entraina un Severus dont la robe était largement ouverte, vers le lit, en le tirant par la main. D'un geste rageur, le maître des potions retira sa robe et la laissa tomber négligemment au sol, puis il retira ses chaussures de la même façon qu'Harry.

Le jeune Gryffondor qui ne portait plus que ses lunettes, s'amusa à voir Severus se déplacer à quatre pattes sur le lit pour le rejoindre, son impressionnante érection battant contre son ventre à chaque mouvement. Harry mit rapidement quelques oreillers contre la tête de lit. « Allonge- toi, Sev', mais pas complètement, adosse-toi contre les oreillers, j'ai envie d'aller sur toi, je veux te sentir, je veux t'embrasser.

-Toi tu as une idée derrière la tête, pas vrai ? Fit Severus en souriant largement. »

Il prit la position demandée et laissa Harry s'installer à califourchon sur lui. Aussitôt il le serra dans ses bras et ne lâcha plus ses lèvres. Sa bouche dévorait celle d'Harry et leurs langues bataillaient sensuellement. Ses mains parcouraient le corps fin du jeune homme. Harry lui, caressait les cheveux et le cou de Severus en l'embrassant passionnément. La température monta dans la pièce…

Le Directeur de Serpentard ne put réprimer un petit gémissement de plaisir lorsqu'Harry fit glisser ses lèvres gourmandes dans le cou de son compagnon et entama une lente descente agrémentée de coups de langues vers le sexe hors norme de Severus.

* * *

A l'extérieur de la rotonde, du côté des témoins, Ron était ébahi. « Putain, c'est chaud ! Je pensais pas que ça pouvait être chaud comme ça entre deux mecs !

-Tais-toi, Ron ! Pesta Hermione. Tu as promis que tu resterais tranquille pendant le rituel !

-Mééééé, je suis sage ! Merlin, tu as vu son truc ? J'aurais jamais pensé que ce bâtard graisseux planquait un mandrin pareil sous ses robes ! Mais il fait combien ?

-Ronald… menaça Hermione.

-Ils peuvent pas nous entendre, Mione, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? »

La jeune brune leva les yeux vers le plafond de pierre et soupira. Les commentaires de Ron amusaient Kingsley et Fol Œil qui se trouvaient un peu plus loin.

« Le p'tit Weasley n'a pas tort, Fol Œil ! Il est drôlement bien monté, Rogue. Je sais pas où ce pauvre Harry va mettre tout ça.

-T'es sûr que t'en a pas une idée !? Pouffa Maugrey. Je serais toi, je me ferais pas de souci, c'est pas la première fois qu'il va se la prendre celle-là !

-Je m'en doute depuis l'autre jour, mais quand même… »

* * *

Dans la salle ronde, Harry à quatre pattes devant un Severus, pantelant, lui faisait une superbe fellation. Il ne pouvait pas tout mettre dans sa bouche, vu les dimensions, mais ses efforts suffisaient largement pour rendre fou le maitre des potions qui gémissait sans honte et respirait bruyamment, sa poitrine et son ventre se soulevant violemment.

« Harry… doucement… où je ne tiendrai pas, mon ange. »

Sans répondre, Harry lâcha le sexe de Severus et remonta vers son visage. La terreur des cachots qui pour l'instant tenait plus de l'agneau que du loup, le serra dans ses bras et reprit sa bouche pour une série de baisers intenses.

Harry, qui bien entendu avait une idée derrière la tête commença à se frotter sur le bassin de Severus. Il s'était lancé un sortilège de lubrification juste avant de monter au 7ème étage et n'en avait rien dit à son amant. Aussitôt qu'il sentit la pointe du sexe monumental frotter son étroite entrée, il s'arrêta et sans cesser ses baisers, les deux mains appuyées sur les épaules de Severus, il entreprit de s'empaler sur lui.

Severus sursauta légèrement, et regarda Harry avec une légère inquiétude.

« Fais pas ça, tu vas te faire mal, Harry…

-Non… t'inquiète pas… je te promets que tu vas aimer… »

* * *

« Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? Me dit pas qu'il va réussir à se la mettre où je pense comme ça ? Je croyais que les mecs devaient utiliser des lubrifiants ou chais pas quoi ? Y a pas une préparation avant ? J'aurais du demander à Charlie comment ça se passe !

-Normalement, oui, Ron, mais j'en sais pas plus que toi. Je pense quand même qu'Harry sait ce qu'il fait ! A mon avis, c'est pas la première fois qu'il fait ça.

-Tu veux dire avec Rogue ? Je m'en doute, va ! Chuis pas débile, il a couché avec lui quand il est pas redescendu l'autre jour ! C'est évident !»

Fol Œil qui avait entendu le commentaire de Ron, tout comme Kingsley, précisa au grand sorcier noir. «Sauf, que l'autre nuit, c'est Harry qui s'est fait Rogue !

-Hein ? T'es sûr ?

-Je l'ai vu faire, King. J'ai vu Harry baiser Rogue royalement, il est pas manchot le petit, crois-moi !

-Merlin… J'aurais jamais pensé ça, je voyais plus Rogue comme un mâle dominant exclusivement.

-Oh, il ne néglige pas d'être dessous non plus !

-Putain, t'entend ça, Mione ? Fol Œil dit qu'Harry a baisé Rogue l'autre jour !

-C'est souvent comme ça, Ron, les homosexuels changent souvent de places, ils ne sont pas toujours exclusifs. Demande à Charlie, tu verras bien. »

* * *

Harry ondulait à présent ses hanches, à califourchon sur Severus qui était au Paradis. Le maître des cachots le regard voilé, les pupilles dilatées et le corps couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur regardait ou plutôt admirait le visage d'ange d'Harry. Celui-ci avait retiré ses lunettes et les avaient mises sous un oreiller pour les protéger. Le Gryffondor se pencha légèrement vers Severus qui était toujours à demi-assis contre la pile d'oreillers. Il chercha pendant quelques secondes un angle de pénétration différent et poussa soudainement un long gémissement de plaisir. « MMMMmmmm…. Ouiiiiiii…. Comme ça… trop bon…. »

Il bascula sa tête en arrière, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, les yeux fermés, pure image de la luxure. « Continue… mon ange… continue… lui murmura Severus excité par la vue. »

Ses deux mains glissèrent vers les deux piercings et il tira doucement dessus, arrachant un cri de plaisir à Harry. « SEV' ! Aaaaahhhhh !!»

Severus, galvanisé et le feu aux sens, glissa sa main droite le long du ventre d'Harry et encercla le pénis rigide et hyper sensibilisé de son amant. En cadence avec les coups de rein d'Harry, il monta et descendit sa main fine le long de la hampe de chair. Harry s'accrocha aux bras de Severus en gémissant.

« Tu aimes, mon ange ? Dis-moi… que tu aimes…

-Ouiiiiiii…. Sev'…. Je sens… ça… vient… balbutia l'Elu.

-Jouis, chéri… jouis pour moi…

-Je… t'aime… Severus… gémit Harry, emporté par le plaisir.

-Ooohhh… mon amour… moi… aussi… je t'aime… Harry…»

Brutalement, le corps d'Harry fut secoué de spasmes et Severus sentit les jets de sperme chaud jaillir violemment du sexe du Gryffondor, inonder ses doigts et arroser son estomac et ses pectoraux. Le jeune homme aux yeux d'émeraude poussa un long cri et se laissa aller contre la poitrine de Severus qui l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Une forte lumière dorée jaillit du corps d'Harry et inonda la pièce. Dans la rotonde, les témoins durent détourner leur regard pour ne pas avoir mal aux yeux. Severus ressentit une violente douleur dans sa Marque des Ténèbres mais comme elle ne dura pas, il ne s'en inquiéta pas du tout.

* * *

« PARFAIT ! S'exclama Albus Dumbledore en se déplaçant pour rejoindre les autres témoins, suivi de Minerva McGonagall, impressionnée par la scène. La première partie du rituel a bien fonctionné.

-Merlin, mais c'est quoi cette lumière ? Gronda Ron, inquiet pour son ami.

-La magie d'Harry qui se libère, et ce n'est pas fini ! Je vous conseille de venir par ici, je vais mettre un « _protego totalum_ » sur nous car je sens qu'on va avoir des surprises. »

Albus Dumbledore agita quelques secondes sa baguette et une lueur bleue palpitante les entoura tous. Il avait à peine fini qu'une vague de magie soufflait tout dans la pièce et les repoussait contre le mur, sans dommage.

« C'était ce bien ce que je pensais !

-Par Merlin, Albus, fit Kingsley, c'était quoi ça ?

-Une vague de magie incontrôlée. Maintenant il faut attendre la dernière partie du rituel, c'est au tour de Severus.

-C'est de la folie, ce truc, constata Ron d'une voix blanche. Z'avez vu ? C'est passé à travers le mur ! »

* * *

Accroché aux hanches d'Harry, Severus haletait sans retenue. Sa respiration était devenue complètement erratique. Le Gryffondor ne pensait plus maintenant qu'au plaisir de son compagnon, et lui murmurait des mots d'amour et des paroles excitantes pour l'encourager.

« Vas-y, Sev'… Je veux te sentir en moi… Je veux sentir la chaleur de ton sperme… vas-y mon amour… laisse-toi aller…

-Oooohhh…. Harry… ouiiiii… continue… bouge, comme ça… C'est trop booooon….. »

Severus s'arque bouta soudain contre les oreillers et poussa un long rugissement de plaisir. Harry ferma les yeux de bonheur en sentant les jets de sperme le remplir et se pencha sur Severus pour l'embrasser et se serrer contre lui de toutes ses forces.

Une nouvelles vague de lumière dorée les entoura, sans qu'il soit possible de dire d'où elle émanait tant leurs deux corps ne faisaient plus qu'un. Harry utilisa ses dernières forces pour allonger ses jambes tétanisées par l'effort. Il sentit le sexe à présent ramolli de Severus sortir de son rectum malmené, du sperme coula entre ses jambes, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Couché sur Severus, le visage sur sa poitrine, il sombra dans le sommeil. Le maître des potions, anéanti par la violence de son orgasme était déjà inconscient.

* * *

« EXCELLENT ! Le rituel s'est parfaitement bien déroulé ! Au-delà de mes espérances ! S'exclama Albus, plus que satisfait.

-Impressionnant, je dois dire ! Avoua Fol Œil.

-C'est sûr qu'on verra pas ça tous les jours, confirma Kingsley, lui aussi impressionné.

-Ben mon vieux, c'est un bon coup, Harry, on dirait ! Ils se sont pris un sacré pied !

-Ronald…. Râla Hermione. Toujours tes réflexions à deux noises !

-Ben quoi, Mione ! Protesta le rouquin. Au moins, maintenant je sais qu'il est vraiment gay. Mais quand même… Bordel… avec Rogue ! Se prendre un pied pareil avec la chauve-souris des cachots, il fera jamais rien comme tout le monde, lui !

-Professeur Dumbledore, fit Hermione inquiète. C'est normal qu'ils ne bougent pas ?

-Heuuu… oui… Miss Granger, je pense qu'ils ont du s'endormir… C'est souvent le cas, quand… heuuu… c'est très satisfaisant.

-Ah. Merci Professeur, je me faisais un peu de souci.

-Je pense que nous devrions les laisser, maintenant, suggéra le Professeur McGonagall. Ils n'ont plus besoin de nous, et il vaut mieux les laisser dormir un peu, ils descendront tous seuls plus tard, quand ils auront récupéré.

-Bonne idée, je propose une tasse de thé dans mon bureau, venez ! »

A peine Albus, Minerva et les autres témoins s'étaient installés dans le bureau directorial que la cheminée s'éclaira d'une lueur verte et un « vlouff » caractéristique leur indiqua une communication en cours. La tête d'Arthur Weasley apparût alors. Albus s'agenouilla devant la cheminée. « Arthur ? Besoin de quelque chose ?

-ALBUS ! Il se passe quelque chose, on vient de nous prévenir, tous ceux qui portent la Marque des Ténèbres s'effondrent et meurent ! Lucius Malefoy vient de s'écrouler dans le bureau de Cornelius avec qui il prenait le thé, son bras gauche complètement brûlé, il est mort quasiment sur le coup. Rufus Scrimgeour rappelle tous les Aurors, il faut que Kingsley rentre au Ministère, avec Alastor si possible, il sera utile. Des messages nous parviennent, certains Mangemorts sont morts dans leur lit ou pendant leur petit déjeuner, les familles paniquent.

-Je vous les renvoie, Arthur, tenez-nous au courant ! »

La communication s'interrompit et les deux Aurors se levèrent le visage sévère. Comme ils se dirigeaient vers la cheminée, Hermione poussa un cri.

« Professeur Dumbledore ! Et le Professeur Rogue ? Il a la Marque aussi !

-J'y vais, Miss Granger, Minerva restez avec Miss Granger et Monsieur Weasley. »

* * *


	4. Procréation Magiquement Assistée

Albus Dumbledore était très inquiet même s'il ne le montra pas. « Minerva, je vais utiliser la cheminette pour aller jusque dans votre bureau de la Tour de Gryffondor, je serai plus près de la Salle sur Demande.

-Bien entendu, Albus, faites donc, et revenez vite, et avec de bonnes nouvelles, par Merlin ! »

Le Directeur de Poudlard jeta une poignée de poudre verte dans la cheminée et disparut dans les flammes après avoir lancé : « Bureau du Professeur McGonagall ! »

Il sortit aussitôt du bureau de la Directrice de Gryffondor, et sans même prendre le temps de refermer la porte derrière lui, se précipita vers la toile de Barnabas le Follet. « La salle du rituel, la salle du rituel, la salle du rituel, marmonna-t-il soudain très agité. »

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque la porte apparût. Il l'ouvrit et jeta un coup d'œil à travers les vitres sans tain, là où ils avaient assisté au rituel. Harry et Severus ne dormaient plus, et semblaient en parfaite condition physique. Tellement qu'ils avaient spontanément choisi de recommencer pour leur propre bénéfice. Mais cette fois-ci, Albus constata que les rôles étaient inversés. Severus allongé de tout son long en travers du lit avait ses jambes sur les épaules d'Harry qui s'activait joyeusement entre ses cuisses. Amusé, Albus jugea bon de les laisser faire et de s'en aller puisqu'il n'avait plus besoin de jouer les voyeurs, surtout que le sortilège de silence ne fonctionnait plus et qu'il entendait tout ce qui se disait dans la salle ronde. Vu les gémissements émis par Severus, il était clair qu'il appréciait le traitement que lui infligeait Harry et qu'il se portait comme un charme. Albus regarda quand même un instant la main d'Harry qui s'activait en cadence sur l'érection monstrueuse de son amant, tandis qu'il le pénétrait violemment. « Ronald a raison, je n'aurais pas non plus imaginé que les robes noires de Severus cachaient une telle chose ! »

Rassuré sur la condition physique des deux jeunes hommes, il sortit discrètement et retourna vers le bureau de Minerva pour y reprendre la cheminette.

« Déjà ! S'étonna le Professeur McGonagall en le voyant ressortir de la cheminée. Vous leur avez parlé ? Comment va Severus ?

-Heuuu… non. Je ne suis pas entré. Je ne voulais pas… heuuu… les interrompre.

-Comment ça, les interrompre ? S'énerva Ron. Ils font quoi ?

-Ron… je crois que c'est évident, non ? Pouffa Hermione rosissante.

-Ah bon ? Ben pas pour moi !

-Monsieur Weasley, je ne suis pas entré parce qu'il n'aurait pas été correct de les déranger. Je les ai vu depuis les vitres sans tain, croyez-moi, ils sont en pleine forme. Suffisamment pour recommencer.

-Comment ? Ils sont en train de… ? Ben merde alors ! Ils en ont pas eu assez tout à l'heure ?

-Ronald ! Langage, s'il te plait !

-Désolé Mione… Ben dis-donc, c'est un étalon, Rogue.

-Harry.

-Pardon, Professeur Dumbledore ? Fit Ron qui n'avait pas compris.

-En l'occurrence, cette fois-ci l'étalon est Harry, répondit le vieil homme qui s'amusait visiblement comme un petit fou. »

Ron éclata de rire tandis qu'Hermione tentait de lui donner des coups de coudes discrets dans les côtes.

-Albus, comment expliquez-vous que des Mangemorts meurent subitement en série et de la même façon ? Severus ne semble pas atteint, enfin du moins pour l'instant, demanda Minerva pour faire une diversion.

-Je commence à avoir mon idée là-dessus, mais j'attends des nouvelles d'Arthur ou au moins de Kingsley ou Alastor. J'aimerais bien aussi interroger Severus mais il va falloir qu'il revienne.

-Ben si c'est comme au Square Grimmaurd l'autre jour, on n'a pas fini d'attendre ! Râla Ron, agacé.

-Je ne pense pas qu'on attendra si longtemps, Monsieur Weasley. Une tasse de thé ? Un sorbet citron ? »

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry et le Professeur Rogue, rhabillés de leurs robes blanches de rituel et rechaussés, faisaient leur entrée dans le bureau directorial en se tenant toujours par la main.

« Mes enfants, fit le vieil homme soulagé. Je suis content de vous voir. Severus, comment vous sentez-vous ? Arthur nous a appelé tout à l'heure. Alastor et Kingsley ont du repartir en catastrophe au Ministère. Lucius Malefoy s'est écroulé pendant qu'il prenait le thé avec Cornelius Fudge dans son bureau, son bras portant la Marque des Ténèbres complètement brûlé, il est mort sur le coup. Des messages paniqués de familles sont arrivés peu après au Ministère, d'autres Mangemorts sont décédés de la même façon chez eux au même moment.

-Sev', paniqua Harry. Tu n'as pas mal ? Ta Marque est comment ?

-Je ne sens rien, Harry. Mais tout à l'heure elle m'a violemment brûlée, et comme ça n'a pas duré plus de quelques secondes je ne m'en suis pas inquiété.

-A quel moment vous a-t-elle brûlé, mon garçon ? Insista Albus Dumbledore.

-Heuuu… fit Severus, gêné. Au moment de la première vague de lumière dorée. »

Albus Dumbledore ne put réprimer un sourire de satisfaction. « Excellent, excellent… ça se confirme.

-Vous nous faites partager vos impressions, ou on doit mourir idiots ? Demanda Severus agacé. »

Il alla s'asseoir à la place laissée vacante par Kingsley et entreprit de se servir une tasse de thé tandis qu'Harry s'installait à côté d'Hermione à la place de Fol Œil. Harry, un peu gêné fit un petit sourire à Hermione.

« Je pense que la Magie libérée par Harry s'est infiltrée dans votre Marque des Ténèbres, Severus, et qu'elle a brûlé tous les autres Mangemorts, vu que toutes les Marques sont reliées comme vous nous l'avez dit précédemment.

-Mais alors, Professeur Dumbledore, fit Harry subitement très excité par la nouvelle. Voldemort a cramé aussi ?

-C'est possible, Harry, mais nous ne le saurons que si son corps est retrouvé. Il faudrait savoir où il est.

-Facile, répondit Severus en remuant sa cuillère dans sa tasse de thé. Il squatte chez les Malefoys. Fol Œil le sait.

-Bien ! Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre !

-Professeur Dumbledore, demanda Hermione, mais si tous les Mangemorts ont brûlé, pourquoi le Professeur Rogue n'a rien ?

-La Magie d'Harry ne peut pas faire de mal au Professeur Rogue, Miss Granger, répondit le vieil homme, un large sourire sur son visage.

-Pourquoi donc, Albus ? Insista Minerva curieuse.

-L'amour, Minerva. Ne vous ai-je toujours pas dit que c'était la Magie la plus puissante ? »

Ron et Hermione regardèrent Harry qui rougit alors jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux et baissa les yeux, semblant soudain passionné par les motifs brodés de sa robe blanche. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil au maître des potions et vit qu'il regardait Harry, les yeux brûlants et une légère rougeur aux joues.

_°Merlin, c'est pas vrai… ils sont amoureux ! Tous les deux ! Incroyable ! Comment ça va se passer en classe à la rentrée !?°_

« Professeur Dumbledore, fit Harry d'une petite voix. Je peux m'en aller ? Je voudrais m'allonger, je ne me sens pas très bien. Je crois que la potion ne fait plus du tout effet.

-Tu as mal ? S'inquiéta alors Severus. »

Harry soupira et hocha la tête. Albus constata qu'en effet, il était pâle à présent.

« Severus, ramenez Harry dans vos cachots et tenez-nous au courant. La douleur devrait décroitre dans la journée, comme vous le savez. Néanmoins… on ne sait jamais ! De mon côté si j'ai des nouvelles, je vous enverrai un messager. »

Severus hocha la tête et se leva pour soutenir Harry qui avait vraiment une petite mine. Le Gryffondor fit une petite grimace à ses amis. « Désolé, Ron, Mione, on se voit plus tard, si vous êtes toujours là.

-Pas de souci, mec, répondit Ron. Repose-toi, t'en as bien assez fait pour la journée ! »

Hermione leva les yeux au plafond et secoua la tête de désapprobation, ce qui fit sourire Harry qui sortit du bureau accroché à Severus.

« T'en rates pas une, hein ? Tu es vraiment infernal, Ronald Weasley ! »

* * *

Severus venait de coucher Harry dans l'appartement des cachots. « Dors si tu peux, mon ange !

-Tu restes avec moi, Sev' ?

-Bien sûr, où veux-tu que j'aille ? Je suis crevé. Je vais dormir aussi. »

La terreur des cachots retira sa robe blanche et ses chaussures, puis il se glissa sous les couvertures près d'Harry. Aussitôt le jeune homme se blottit dans ses bras pour chercher sa chaleur. Severus éteignit les torches magiques d'un geste de baguette, puis il la glissa sous son oreiller. Il embrassa tendrement son amant et lui murmura des mots doux dans la pénombre. Quelques minutes plus tard ils dormaient tous les deux profondément.

Ils dormirent presque toute la journée, et ce fut Albus Dumbledore qui alla les réveiller en passant par la cheminée de l'appartement du monstre des cachots. Il venait d'avoir une réunion avec les Membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et voulait raconter les bonnes nouvelles aux deux principaux intéressés.

« Severus ? Mon garçon ? Vous êtes réveillé ? Demanda Albus en tapotant de l'index la porte ouverte de la chambre du professeur de potions.

-Maintenant je le suis, Albus, répondit une voix ensommeillée. Que se passe-t-il ?

-Je vous attends dans le salon, Severus, laissez Harry dormir s'il a besoin.

-Je suis réveillé, Professeur Dumbledore, je me sens mieux. Et j'ai faim !

-A la bonne heure, Harry. Venez tous les deux alors. Je vais vous faire demander un peu de thé aux cuisines et quelques sandwiches. »

Albus Dumbledore referma la porte de la chambre de Severus, par discrétion. Il claqua des doigts et Limny transplana pour prendre ses ordres. Lorsque les deux occupants de la chambre en sortirent, tous deux complètements habillés et les cheveux un peu ébouriffés, un plateau les attendait.

Harry se jeta sur les sandwiches au saumon fumé avec un soupir béat, Severus préférant ceux au concombre/fromage blanc, tandis que le Directeur servait le thé.

« Des nouvelles, Albus ? S'inquiéta le ténébreux maître des potions.

-Oui, mon garçon, je viens d'avoir Kingsley par la cheminette et j'ai de très bonnes nouvelles. Tous les Mangemorts portant la Marque des Ténèbres sont décédés et Lord Voldemort également. Son corps a été retrouvé par une patrouille d'Aurors venus avertir Narcissa Malefoy du décès de son époux. Le Ministère est sans dessus dessous bien évidement et nous attendons Rufus Scrimgeour dans la soirée. Il veut bien entendu des explications. Kingsley et Fol Œil ont laissé entendre que tu étais responsable de tout ça, Harry, mais ils n'ont pas donné de détails.

-Professeur Dumbledore, je ne veux pas que le public sache ce qui s'est passé, affirma Harry d'une voix ferme. C'est personnel ! Pas question que tout le monde sache pour Severus et moi !

-Je suis d'accord, Harry. Tu es majeur, donc libre de fréquenter qui tu veux, mais Severus est un professeur et tu as encore une année à faire à Poudlard. Nous trouverons quelque chose à dire. Severus ?

-D'accord également. Il y aura encore des enfants de Mangemorts ici à la rentrée et ça risquerait de poser des problèmes, si je dois en plus me méfier de tous mes Serpentards. J'ai peur que certains n'essaient de se venger sur Harry. Monsieur Malefoy par exemple, il serait assez idiot pour ça, bien qu'il ne se caractérise pas par son courage.

-Il pourrait embobiner Crabbe et Goyle pour faire le sale boulot à sa place, fit Harry songeur. Ça serait bien son genre, c'est tout le temps comme ça qu'il fait.

-Le souci, Harry c'est que le Ministère va vouloir te décerner un Ordre de Merlin, sûrement de première classe, et que si nous excluons Severus, son courage et son dévouement à l'Ordre du Phénix ne seront pas reconnus.

-Je veux que Severus ait un Ordre de Merlin aussi ! S'écria Harry avec ferveur. Il le mérite bien pour tout ce qu'il a fait toutes ces années, et il m'a sauvé plus de fois que je ne peux le dire !

-Je vais y réfléchir, Harry. Annonça le vieil homme à barbe blanche. La presse va vouloir aussi te rencontrer…

-Pas Rita Skeeter ! Si elle écrit une ligne sur moi, je la transforme en fouine et je la donne à Buck pour son dîner ! S'il faut parler à un journaliste, ça sera Xenophilius Lovegood et pas un autre !

-MMmm… moui… ça peut se faire, Xeno Lovegood est un honnête homme, bien qu'un peu farfelu. Je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance et lui demander de gérer une interview. Dit alors Albus Dumbledore, pensif.

-Je déteste la publicité, Albus ! Pesta Severus.

-Moi aussi, Sev', soupira Harry, mais on va pas y couper. J'en ai marre d'être Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu ou maintenant Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Vaincu ! Je voudrais être Harry, juste… Harry ! Et qu'on me foute la paix ! Je n'ai jamais voulu de toute cette célébrité, je déteste ça ! »

Severus regarda Harry un peu surpris. Il avait toujours pensé qu'au contraire, Harry tout comme James, aimait et recherchait l'attention et la gloire. Visiblement il avait eu encore tout faux. Une vague de remords lui étreignit le cœur à la pensée de toutes les horreurs qu'il avait bien pu faire subir au jeune homme qu'il aimait tant à présent. En quelques jours, il avait découvert un Harry calme, tendre, posé, qui avait eut une enfance abominable et n'avait pas du tout été aimé ni choyé comme son crétin de père l'avait été autrefois. Pendant toute l'année dernière, Severus s'était fustigé de son attirance physique pour son élève, essayant de la repousser en tentant de se persuader qu'Harry n'était que l'odieuse copie de l'horrible et suffisant James Potter. Il avait refusé de voir l'évidence, à part la ressemblance physique, Harry n'avait rien de James. Il avait hérité de la bonté et de la douceur de sa mère Lili.

« J'aime pas Rufus Scrimgeour, avoua Harry, au bout de quelques instants de réflexion. Je suis sûr qu'il va faire des histoires, il cherche tout le temps à m'embobiner pour récupérer les bénéfices pour lui. Je préférais encore Fudge !

-Cornelius était plus facile à manipuler, en effet, confirma Albus. Par nous, mais aussi par Voldemort, malheureusement. C'est ce qui lui a coûté son poste ! »

Harry se gava de sandwiches, au grand plaisir d'Albus et de Severus. Il alla ensuite prendre une douche avec Severus et ils rejoignirent la Grande Salle à 19h30 pour fêter l'anniversaire du jeune Gryffondor et aussi la défaite du Mage Noir, synonyme de Libération pour le Monde Magique. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils furent acclamés par les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et les quelques Professeurs qui s'étaient précipités à l'école, sachant qu'il s'y trouvait. Hagrid, ému aux larmes, manqua de lui briser quelques côtes en le serrant dans ses bras pour le féliciter.

Dès que le demi-géant le relâcha pour aller s'asseoir, Remus Lupin se jeta à son cou.

« Harry !! Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as plus mal ? Comment tu te sens ? Et… le rituel ? Fit-il, hésitant et rougissant. Ça s'est bien passé ? Severus a été correct avec toi au moins ?

-Remus… soupira le jeune Elu en serrant son parrain adoptif dans ses bras. Je vais bien. Je regrette que Patmol ne soit pas là pour voir ça ! Mais Queudver est mort, on va pouvoir le réhabiliter, non ?

-Oui, Harry, on va pouvoir ! Dit le loup-garou, les larmes aux yeux.

-Je vais bien, Lunard, t'inquiète pas. Et Sev' a été génial, tout va bien !

-Tu l'appelles… Sev' ? Et… génial ? Tu es sûr que ce qualificatif lui convient ?

-Il est génial, il est même plus que ça… Et je te signale quand même que je couche avec lui, alors je peux bien l'appeler Sev'.

-Harry… c'était juste pour le rituel, ça compte pas, voyons !

-Tu crois ? S'amusa le Gryffondor en remontant ses lunettes rondes sur son nez. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'on l'a fait que pour ça ? Remus, je vis avec lui depuis plus de dix jours… en couple. On partage le même lit. Je voulais pas que tu l'apprennes par quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai pas l'intention de le quitter et je pense que lui non plus. Faudra t'y faire, mon vieux. J'ai besoin de lui, Lunard, s'il te plait, fais pas d'histoires… Je t'assure que j'ai pas besoin d'autres soucis. Je veux juste être heureux et je suis heureux avec lui.

-Harry… gémit le loup-garou, choqué. Tu… tu es sûr ? Tu es jeune, sans expérience… tu pourrais attendre d'avoir eu d'autres petits-amis… Je sais pas…

-Non, Rem' tu sais pas. Des mecs, je m'en enfile depuis des années et sans avoir eu le droit d'en choisir un seul, excuse-moi d'être si grossier, mais c'est vraiment le terme. J'ai vu le pire de la lie humaine. J'ai du subir des choses dont tu n'as pas idée, alors pitié, laisse-moi, une fois dans ma vie, coucher avec un mec que j'aime et qui m'aime. Je sais que tu l'aimes pas, que Patmol le détestait, tout comme mon père. Mais aucun des Maraudeurs n'a été là quand j'ai eu besoin d'eux… quand j'avais cinq ans et qu'Oncle Vernon me vendait à des pervers pour se payer la belle vie pendant que je crevais la dalle. Sev' m'a sauvé autant qu'il a pu, sans lui je serais mort ! Depuis longtemps ! Et on s'est trouvé… par accident peut-être, mais le fait est là. On est ensemble et va falloir que tu t'y fasses. Voldemort n'est plus là pour lui dicter sa conduite, alors laisse-le vivre lui aussi. Personne ne doit savoir, on a choisi de se taire pour préserver notre tranquillité. Il va revenir au Square Grimmaurd avec moi, et on va vivre comme un couple normal, comme toi et Tonk, même si on est deux mecs. Je sais bien que Patmol était homophobe et mon père aussi, je sais pas ta position là-dessus, mais je changerai rien à ce que j'ai prévu.

-Nan, nan… Je suis pas homophobe, Harry. T'en fait pas. C'est vrai, James et Sirius étaient assez bornés à ce sujet, c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'ils détestaient Severus qui ne cachait pas son orientation. De toute façon, ils ne peuvent plus rien dire maintenant, alors… Tu fais ce que tu veux, mais Severus n'a pas un caractère facile, tu le sais. A toi de voir si tu veux vivre ça. Tu es sûr qu'il t'aime ?

-Il me l'a dit, Lunard. Et je le crois.

-Ok… ok… C'est bon. Fais ta vie… Si tu as besoin de moi, je serai toujours là, Harry.

-T'es un vrai père, Remus… »

Le loup-garou se mit à rire et relâcha Harry. Il le laissa rejoindre ses amis en le regardant avec fierté. « Il a tout pris de Lili, c'est clair... »

Harry ne donna pas de détail quant à sa façon de vaincre Lord Voldemort. Il révéla simplement qu'il avait utilisé une ancienne magie, aidé par une potion de Severus. Ils furent tous deux longuement applaudis et Albus lui confia que cette explication était excellente et qu'il allait certainement s'en servir pour les officiels du Ministère.

Ron et Hermione s'approchèrent d'Harry dès qu'ils le virent seul.

« Harry, ça va ? Demanda la jeune brune, en rougissant. On n'a pas pu te parler depuis… hemmm… enfin, tu sais bien… ce matin, quoi !

-Ouais ! Ajouta Ron, fidèle à lui-même. Putain, mec, ce rituel, c'était chaud ! J'aurais pas pensé, un truc de dingue. Heuuu… C'est tout le temps comme ça avec lui ?

-Oui, Ron, éclata de rire Harry. C'est tout le temps comme ça. Sauf que là, il était intimidé parce qu'il savait qu'il y avait des témoins, donc il n'a pas osé grand-chose. D'habitude il est plus empressé que ça.

-Rhooo, la vache ! Chais pas comment tu fais, mec ! Parce qu'il est monté comme un hippogriffe ! Tu dois marcher en crabe de feu, après.

-RONALD ! Pesta Hermione. Tu n'as pas honte ?

-J'en ai vu d'autres, Ron, t'inquiète pas… Et Sev' est vachement délicat, il me fait jamais de mal.

-Vous avez recommencé depuis, hein ?

-Tu as fini avec tes questions scabreuses, Ron ? Râla Mione. Harry vient de vaincre Tu-Sais-Qui et toi tu parles que de sexe !

-Ben quoi… je me renseigne c'est tout ! Tu vas rester avec lui, Harry ? Comment tu vas faire à l'école ?

-On va rester ensemble, oui. Mais personne ne doit savoir. Promettez-moi que vous ne direz rien à personne ! Je veux qu'on soit tranquille, ok ? Tu imagines s'il faut en plus qu'on se paie les sarcasmes de la fouine toute l'année ?

-Pitié ! On dira rien, mec. Mais fais gaffe à Gin', elle est pas cool. M'man l'a chopée et les jumeaux aussi, elle s'en est pris plein la tête mais je suis pas sûr que ça va l'arrêter. Si elle croit que t'es libre… elle va te courir après comme une malade.

-Merci de me prévenir. Je ferai gaffe. Bon, on va les voir, ces Feux Fous Fuseboum ? Je vois que Fred et George ont sorti l'artillerie lourde !

-La boite Déflagration Deluxe, mon vieux ! Rien de trop beau pour toi, on dirait !

-Harry… Et Remus… Il sait ? Je veux dire, pour toi et le Professeur Rogue ?

-Ouais, Mione. Je lui ai dit. Il a bien pris, finalement. Tant mieux, ça m'aurait vraiment fait chier, s'il avait été fâché après moi. J'ai plus que lui, tu comprends, c'est mon seul parent maintenant… même si c'est que mon parrain de substitution. »

* * *

« Monsieur Potter, permettez-moi de vous présenter nos félicitations, en mon nom et celui du Ministère de la Magie. »

Rufus Scrimgeour, le Ministre de la Magie, tendit sa main à un Harry Potter plus que méfiant. Celui-ci la serra vaguement et alla aussitôt s'asseoir entre Severus Rogue et Minerva McGonagall. Harry regarda l'homme à la crinière rousse de lion et aux gros sourcils broussailleux s'asseoir dans le fauteuil que lui désignait aimablement Albus Dumbledore.

« Monsieur Potter, selon l'Auror-En-Chef Shacklebolt et l'Auror à la retraite Maugrey, vous auriez, ce matin, trouvé le moyen de défaire non seulement Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, mais aussi la totalité de ses Mangemorts… ou presque. Grinça-t-il en regardant Severus de travers. »

Harry n'apprécia pas, mais pas du tout le sous-entendu, et son regard d'émeraude fonça de rage. Albus vit la mâchoire du jeune Gryffondor se serrer de colère et lui fit un petit signe apaisant. « J'ai en effet vaincu Voldemort, puisque c'est son nom, et la totalité des Mangemorts. Le Professeur Rogue n'est pas un Mangemort, il était l'espion de l'Ordre du Phénix.

-C'est ce qu'on verra, Monsieur Potter ! Menaça Rufus Scrimgeour. »

Le regard de Minerva McGonagall croisa celui du Professeur Dumbledore. Severus pinça les lèvres et son visage se figea, dans une expression neutre.

« Monsieur Potter, susurra le déplaisant Ministre. Pourriez-vous me raconter par quel miracle vous avez réussi ce tour de force ?

-Non. S'obstina Harry. Ça ne vous regarde pas ! Tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir c'est que j'ai utilisé une très ancienne forme de Magie, la même que celle qui m'a permis d'ailleurs de vaincre Voldemort la première fois, une magie héritée de ma mère. J'ai également utilisé une potion expérimentale créée par le Professeur Rogue. C'est tout. C'est aussi simple que ça, vous n'en saurez pas plus. Il faudra vous en contenter. Et je n'en dirai pas plus à la presse. Inutile que le Ministère m'envoie Rita Skeeter pour une interview, je ne veux pas la voir. Une dernière chose avant que j'aille me coucher parce que la journée a été un peu fatigante, si vous voulez me donner un Ordre de Merlin, vous devrez également en donner un à chaque membre de l'Ordre du Phénix ! Vous n'aurez qu'à en demander la liste complète au Professeur Dumbledore. C'est ça ou rien. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais me coucher ! Professeur Rogue ? J'aimerais bien prendre ma potion maintenant, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient…

-Pas de problème, Monsieur Potter, répondit Severus en se levant également pour suivre Harry. Je vous la donne tout de suite.

-Bonne soirée, Monsieur le Ministre, persifla Harry, à demain Professeur McGonagall, Professeur Dumbledore.

-A demain, Harry, dors bien, et prends bien ta potion. Je vous le confie, Professeur Rogue. Fit Albus, amusé, le regard pétillant de malice. »

Severus toujours glacial style « monstre des cachots » fit un signe de tête à l'assemblée et sortit du bureau à la suite d'Harry. Lorsqu'ils refermèrent la porte derrière eux, ils entendirent Rufus Scrimgeour pester et vociférer devant le manque d'éducation du Sauveur. Severus leva un sourcil amusé et regarda Harry qui avait un petit sourire sadique. « Que veux-tu, j'ai été élevé par des moldus, je suis forcément mal élevé ! Je déteste cet homme, Sev' et je suis prêt à parier qu'il va te faire des ennuis. J'ai pas aimé son allusion.

-Moi non plus, Harry. Et je ne serais pas étonné que tu aies raison. Tu veux vraiment aller te coucher où c'était pour partir plus vite ? Tu veux rejoindre Miss Je-Sais-Tout et son rouquin ?

-Hermione et Ron, Sev' ! Le corrigea Harry gentiment. Non, j'ai envie d'être seul avec toi. »

Harry caressa tendrement la joue pâle de Severus. « J'ai envie de te dévorer de baisers, je peux ? »

Severus retint un petit rire et embrassa le poignet d'Harry qu'il avait attrapé. « C'est moi qui vais te croquer tout cru. Viens par là, petit serpent !

-Pas ici, Sev', viens, on retourne dans les cachots, je suis fatigué de tout ce monde. Tu veux bien qu'on rentre demain au Square Grimmaurd ? A moins que tu n'aies plus envie d'y aller, maintenant que tu es libre. Voldemort n'est plus là pour te pourrir la vie, alors…

-Chhhuutt… fit Severus en attirant Harry dans ses bras pour lui dévorer le cou de baisers brûlants. Ne dis pas ça, mon ange, je veux passer le reste des vacances avec toi, même si c'est dans la maison du sale cabot. Si tu veux bien d'un vieux professeur de potions comme squatteur.

-N'espère pas te débarrasser de moi comme ça, mon amour, murmura Harry d'une voix sensuelle qui fit frémir son amant. »

Severus serra Harry dans ses bras pour l'embrasser voluptueusement. Le Gryffondor s'était placé une marche au dessus de Severus dans l'escalier pour être à sa taille. Ils sursautèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent près de la porte une quinte de toux un peu forcée qu'ils reconnurent comme venant d'Albus Dumbledore. Puis sa voix un peu plus élevée qu'à l'ordinaire se fit entendre. « Laissez-moi vous raccompagner, mon cher Ministre ! »

Comprenant qu'Albus savaient qu'ils étaient toujours là et les avertissait, Harry prit Severus par la main et le tira pour lui faire descendre l'escalier à toute vitesse. Ils coururent main dans la main dans le couloir du premier étage et s'arrêtèrent, écroulés de rire devant le Grand Escalier. « On a failli se faire griller, je parie que Dumbledore savait qu'on était encore là ! S'amusa le Sauveur du Monde Magique. Je me demande comment il fait pour voir à travers les portes, les murs et les capes d'invisibilité…

-Aucune idée, soupira Severus. Ça fait vingt-cinq ans au moins que je me pose la question.

-Hé ben… On est pas à la veille d'avoir une réponse. Conclut Harry en descendant tranquillement l'escalier qui menait au rez-de-chaussée. »

* * *

Depuis deux semaines, Harry et Severus filaient le parfait amour au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Personne ne les avait revus, ils ne s'étaient montré ni au Chemin de Traverse, ni au Ministère. Aucune interview autre que celle à Xeno Lovegood pour Le Chicaneur, n'avait été accordée. La maison étant toujours sous _Fidelitas_ et Albus Dumbledore le gardien du secret, personne ne savait où Harry se cachait. Seuls les hiboux de leurs proches passaient les puissantes barrières magiques mises en place autrefois par Orion Black, le père de Sirius et améliorées par Albus Dumbledore. Les autres rapaces porteurs de missives retournaient vers leurs propriétaires, leurs lettres toujours accrochées à leurs pattes.

Les deux amoureux mangeaient, dormaient, lisaient, faisaient l'amour, et Severus jouait au petit chimiste dans son labo de potions improvisé, dans la salle de bain du second étage. Dobby couvait et dorlotait son petit monde, tout en surveillant Kreattur relativement déprimé par la mort de Lucius Malefoy et de Bellatrix Lestrange. Severus craignait tellement qu'il ne s'en prenne de façon détournée à Harry par vengeance, qu'il demanda à son amant d'expédier l'Elfe rebelle à Poudlard afin qu'il soit surveillé par Albus Dumbledore et les autres Elfes de Maison. Kreattur, ne pouvant désobéir, dut quitter la maison de sa chère maîtresse Walburga Black sans espoir d'y revenir un jour.

Depuis quelques jours, Severus se réveillait le matin en proie à de terribles nausées qui l'obligeaient à se précipiter dans la salle de bain à peine un œil ouvert. Il était plus pâle que jamais, ne supportait plus les odeurs de nourriture, celles de ses potions ou de ses ingrédients et vomissait tout ce qu'il avalait. Harry, au bord de la panique, attendait avec impatience que son ténébreux compagnon se décide enfin à envoyer un messager à Mme Pomfresh par la cheminette. Les fioles de potions anti-nausées étaient devenues la principale nourriture de Severus.

« Ça doit pas être grand-chose, Harry, t'en fais pas. C'est sûrement une réaction à la cicatrisation de ma Marque des Ténèbres. »

Ladite Marque apparaissait à présent comme une simple cicatrice rose violacée style brûlure, mais Harry n'était pas convaincu. Un soir, à peine revenus tous deux du Chemin de Traverse, après avoir fait les achats de rentrée pour Harry, déguisés par un subtil Glamour, Severus s'effondra dans le salon du rez-de-chaussée, évanoui. Harry le fit léviter, l'allongea sur le canapé, au bord des larmes, et se précipita vers la grande cheminée de la cuisine du sous-sol. Il s'agenouilla devant et lança une poignée de poudre verte dans le foyer en disant clairement : « Infirmerie de Poudlard ! »

La tête de Poppy Pomfresh apparut dans les flammes. « Monsieur Potter ! Je suis ravie de vous voir ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Madame Pomfresh, venez vite s'il vous plait ! Sanglota Harry effondré. C'est Severus, il est évanoui, il va mal depuis plusieurs jours, il ne voulait pas vous appeler, pourtant j'ai insisté, mais il est si têtu…

-Il ne changera jamais ! J'arrive Monsieur Potter. Voulez-vous que le Directeur vienne aussi ? Il est là avec moi.

-Si vous voulez… mais faites vite ! On sera dans le salon près de l'entrée, le Professeur Dumbledore connait.

-J'arrive, Harry ! »

La communication par cheminette se termina et Harry retourna en courant vers le salon où Severus Rogue, livide, gisait sur le canapé.

« Me laisse pas, Sev', s'il te plait, réveille-toi… Je t'en supplie… »

Complètement paniqué, Harry pleurait à chaudes larmes, accroché à la robe noire de la terreur des cachots. Il n'entendit pas Albus Dumbledore et Poppy Pomfresh entrer dans la pièce et ne réagit que lorsque le vieux Directeur le prit par les épaules pour le relever.

« Harry… viens, mon garçon. Laisse Madame Pomfresh examiner Severus, tout ira bien. Ne t'en fait pas. Laissons-la travailler en paix. »

Il entraina Harry qui était anéanti, vers la cuisine et conjura deux tasses de thé d'un geste de baguette, puis il le fit asseoir et lui demanda de raconter tout ce qui s'était récemment passé.

Dans le salon, Poppy Pomfresh avait déshabillé Severus, profitant qu'il était inconscient, car il était infernal lorsqu'il était malade et ne se laissait examiner qu'à contrecœur et en faisant des tas d'histoires. Elle lança un sortilège de diagnostic mais ne trouva rien de spécial. Surprise, elle réanima le maître des potions.

« Eh bien, Professeur Rogue, vous jouez les jeunes vierges effarouchées ? Vous pouvez me dire un peu ce qui se passe ?

-Rien du tout ! Pesta Severus, énervé.

-Taratata ! Ne me dites pas « rien du tout », mécréant ! Vous vous êtes évanoui, et vous avez fait paniquer ce pauvre Harry qui est en larmes dans la cuisine. Albus est avec lui. Si vous me racontiez un peu ? Je vous ai lancé un sort de diagnostic puissant et il n'a rien donné. Pourtant vous avez une mine affreuse. Je veux tout savoir. »

Le ton péremptoire de Pompom fit fléchir le monstre des cachots et il expliqua ses symptômes récents. Plus il racontait, plus Poppy se décomposait sur place, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer l'ancien espion.

« Vu votre tête, Poppy, vous avez quelque chose à me dire, alors allez-y qu'on en finisse !

-Severus, vous seriez une sorcière, le diagnostic serait très simple à poser. Seulement… vous êtes un homme.

-Merci bien, mais j'avais remarqué, depuis l'temps, fit-il, sarcastique, en levant un sourcil.

-Severus, vos symptômes sont ceux d'une femme enceinte.

-Foutez-vous de moi !

-Je n'ai pas envie de rire, Professeur Rogue. Vous êtes un sorcier, et vous n'ignorez pas que les grossesses masculines sont possibles dans notre monde, même si elles sont plus que rarissimes. _°et plus que dangereuses_°. Avez-vous eu des relations sexuelles récemment ? Avec un sorcier, je précise.

-Ce matin.

-Oh. Bien. Donc je présume que vous avez un partenaire régulier ?

-Poppy, bon sang, je vis avec Harry Potter !

-Harry ? Vous voulez dire que vous et Harry ? Oooohh ! Et bien ça explique tout. Soupira la vieille infirmière. Je comprends mieux à présent.

-Veuillez partager votre compréhension, ça m'arrangerait !

-Une minute, je veux vérifier quelque chose. »

Pompom posa sa baguette magique sous le nombril de Severus qui gisait en caleçon de soie anthracite sur le canapé du salon. Elle marmonna une formule en latin et une lueur rose sortit de la baguette.

« Alors ?

-Vous allez avoir un bébé, Severus. Je ne pensais pas voir ça un jour, je dois vous l'avouer.

-Vous plaisantez ? Demanda Severus qui se liquéfiait à présent. Poppy, bordel, je suis un homme, ne me dites pas que je suis enceinte ? Ou enceint ? Je ne sais même pas comment on dit, d'ailleurs.

-On ne dit même pas, tellement c'est rare ! Aucune depuis plus de deux cent ans ! C'est Harry le père ?

-Qui voulez-vous que ce soit ?

-Heumm… oui. Lui seul a la puissance magique suffisante pour ça, avec Albus. Ils doivent tous deux, être les seuls sorciers actuellement assez puissants pour en mettre un autre enceint.

-Par la barbe de Merlin, gémit Severus en se frottant le visage entre ses deux mains. Pourquoi moi ?

-Nous verrons cette question plus tard. Je n'y connais rien en grossesse masculine donc je vais faire appel à un médicomage de mes amis, le Guérisseur Julius Derwent, l'arrière-petit fils de Dilys. Il est obstétricomage à Sainte-Mangouste. Il s'est beaucoup intéressé aux grossesses masculines pendant ses études. Severus… il faut que vous sachiez que ces grossesses sont très dangereuses, peu arrivent à terme et entrainent le plus souvent le décès du futur père lorsqu'elles échouent.

-Et merde…

-Voila pourquoi, je préfèrerais avoir l'avis de Julius. Vous n'avez pas les organes féminins nécessaires à une grossesse et un accouchement.

-Poppy, je sais comment on fait les enfants, je veux dire, comment se passe la fécondation entre un homme et une femme, mais deux hommes… j'avoue que je suis perdu.

-Je l'ignore, Severus. Je pense que la magie est responsable, mais c'est tout. Vous n'avez pas d'utérus, bien évidemment, donc l'embryon s'est actuellement accroché à votre paroi abdominale, c'est très dangereux, il n'est pas protégé, le moindre choc pourrait donc lui être fatal.

-Vous pouvez me dire comment il va sortir ?

-Il ne peut pas. Pas naturellement. Vous n'avez pas les organes nécessaires. La seule solution est la césarienne. Pour la durée de la grossesse… je crois savoir qu'elle est deux fois plus rapide que pour une femme, donc quatre mois et demi. Je ne peux rien vous dire de plus, je ne sais même pas de quand date cette grossesse. Je n'ai aucun repère, ni moyen de comparaison.

-trente et un juillet.

-Vous êtes sûr ? Comment le savez-vous ?

-Vous voulez un dessin ? Grimaça Severus, gêné. Disons que statistiquement, Harry aurait eu plus de chance que moi d'être enceint.

-Je vois. Je pense que nous devrions prévenir Harry et Albus. Rhabillez-vous, Severus, je vais les chercher. »

Severus soupira et hocha la tête, puis il s'assied et attrapa ses vêtements tandis que l'infirmière de Poudlard quittait le salon.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de la cuisine, Harry finissait sa tasse de thé. « Comment va-t-il ? Fit-il en bondissant de sa chaise. Il a quoi ?

-Assieds-toi, Harry. Je préfère.

-Oh… Merlin… gémit le jeune Gryffondor, il va mal, hein ?

-Je ne te cache pas que Severus est dans une situation délicate, Harry. Révéla l'infirmière en s'asseyant face aux deux hommes inquiets. Il va avoir un bébé.

-Misère… Murmura le Directeur de Poudlard, soudain très pâle.

-Un bébé ? Balbutia Harry. Mais… Comment c'est possible ? Je veux dire… c'est un homme, pas une femme !

-Harry, tu as été élevé par des moldus et donc je ne m'étonne pas que tu ne sois pas au courant. Les sorciers peuvent tomber enceints. C'est rarissime. Je crois qu'il n'y a pas eu de grossesse masculine depuis plus de deux cent ans. La fécondation est un mystère, on pense qu'elle est provoquée par la magie. Personne n'en connait vraiment le mécanisme.

-Madame Pomfresh, Severus n'est pas une femme, où le bébé va se développer ? Et pour sortir ? S'inquiéta Harry complètement déboussolé.

-Le problème est là. J'ai expliqué à Severus que l'embryon était accroché à sa paroi abdominale sans aucune protection autre que sa poche des eaux. Il n'y a pas d'utérus, donc le moindre choc pourrait leur être fatal, à tous les deux. Le placenta risque aussi de s'accrocher n'importe où, sur les intestins ou d'autres organes et provoquer d'intenses douleurs ou des hémorragies internes. Ça, je ne l'ai pas encore dit à Severus, d'ailleurs. Et pour la naissance, c'est une césarienne, il n'y a aucun organe naturel pour qu'il sorte sinon.

-Il ne va jamais tenir neuf mois, il va mourir avant.

-Quatre mois et demi, Harry. Pour un homme c'est deux fois plus rapide. La magie compense la dangerosité de la situation. Il va falloir que Severus se tienne tranquille. Je ne te le cache pas. Je crois que tu es le père du bébé, Harry ?

-Oui.

-Tu as une idée de la date de conception ?

-trente et un juillet, au plus tard, rougit Harry, très mal à l'aise. C'est la dernière fois que j'ai… d'habitude c'est Severus qui me... enfin vous voyez… quoi…

-Harry, fit Albus Dumbledore, il faut une très grande puissance magique pour engendrer un enfant de cette façon. Je pense que ça a dû arriver le jour de ton héritage magique, avant tu n'avais pas la puissance nécessaire.

-Alors c'est le trente et un juillet. On l'a pas fait… comme ça… depuis.

-Bien, alors ça nous mène au quinze décembre. Ce sera le terme pour la naissance.

-Comment Severus prend la nouvelle, Poppy ?

-Avec lui, difficile de savoir, vous le connaissez, Albus. Je vais le faire suivre par Julius Derwent qui est obstétricomage à Sainte-Mangouste, il est spécialisé dans les grossesses et accouchements et s'intéresse de très près aux grossesses masculines. Il a fait des recherches à ce sujet. Je vais lui envoyer un hibou tout à l'heure. Je ne sais pas ce que je peux donner à Severus comme potions, je ne veux pas faire de bêtises. Il risque sa vie et je ne suis pas compétente dans ce domaine particulier. Qui l'est d'ailleurs ? Je n'aurais jamais pensé voir ça un jour… et il faut que ça tombe sur Severus et Harry.

-Je veux le voir tout de suite, s'écria Harry en se levant.

-Allons-y dans ce cas. Surtout ne le laisse pas porter des choses lourdes ou faire trop efforts. Insista Poppy Pomfresh. Qu'il utilise sa magie, c'est un sorcier, par Merlin !

-J'essaierai Madame Pomfresh, soupira Harry en passant une main dans ses cheveux indisciplinés. »

Albus, Harry et Pompom remontèrent l'escalier et retournèrent dans le salon pour y trouver Severus rhabillé et assis sur le canapé, la tête dans les mains, les coudes sur les genoux, prostré. Harry se jeta à ses pieds et l'entoura de ses bras.

« Tu vas mieux ? Tu m'as fait une peur bleue, Sev', gémit le jeune Gryffondor, un sanglot dans la voix. Madame Pomfresh veut que tu voies un spécialiste de Sainte-Mangouste. Il faut que tu tiennes le coup jusqu'au quinze décembre.

-Harry… tu te rends compte ? Comment on a fait ça ? Murmura Severus effondré.

-Je sais comment on a fait, répondit Harry sur le même ton. Mais pourquoi ça nous arrive à nous, j'avoue que j'en sais trop rien. Merlin… Sev', on va avoir un bébé, tu te rends compte ? Jamais j'aurais pensé que j'aurais pu avoir un enfant un jour. Je veux dire… étant gay, c'était mal barré. Je ne savais pas que les sorciers pouvaient, tu sais.

-Moi si, mon ange, mais je ne pensais pas que ça me serait arrivé un jour. Avoir un enfant pour moi était exclu, pour la même raison que toi. Il faut une femme pour ça normalement… et quand on est gay…

-Severus, Harry… Avez-vous des questions ? Demanda l'infirmière le front soucieux.

-Oui, fit Harry, une stupide. Quand on saura le sexe du bébé ?

-Oooh ! Je peux vous le dire déjà. La lueur de la baguette était rose, c'est une petite fille. Elle est bleue pour les garçons.

-Une fille ? On va avoir une fille ? S'extasia Harry, soudain émerveillé.

-Eh bien, s'amusa le vieux Directeur de Poudlard, vous allez pouvoir acheter du rose et choisir un prénom, ça vous occupera ! Severus, Harry, je vous veux à Poudlard pour le vingt. Hors de question que vous restiez seul ici, Severus doit pouvoir être surveillé par Pompom en permanence, et la rentrée approche de toute façon. Je veillerai à ce que vos journées ne soient pas trop chargées, Severus. Nous pourrons même demander à certains 7ème année de Serdaigle de vous assister avec les classes les plus difficiles. Tout ira pour le mieux, nous ferons ce qu'il faut.

-Comme vous voudrez, Albus, répondit placidement le maître des potions. »

Albus Dumbledore et Poppy Pomfresh reprirent la cheminette pour rentrer à Poudlard. De nouveau seul avec Severus, Harry glissa tendrement sa main dans les mèches noires de son compagnon. « La cicatrisation de ta Marque, hein ? Ah, elle est belle ta cicatrisation ! »

Severus ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement. « Et c'est qui, qui ne fait jamais rien comme tout le monde ? Merlin… Harry… Tu m'as collé enceint ! Tu imagines ?

-Tu vas être très sexy avec un beau petit ventre rond !

-Te fiche pas de moi…

-Je me moque pas de toi, mon amour… J'espère que tout ira bien, je ne supporterais pas de te perdre. Je t'aime de trop.

-Harry… murmura Severus, des papillons aux creux de l'estomac. »

* * *

Cela faisait trois jours à présent que Severus avait réintégré ses quartiers dans les cachots de Poudlard. Bien entendu, il avait ramené Harry dans ses bagages et Dobby était de retour dans les cuisines de l'école. Lorsque Poppy, profitant de l'absence du maître des potions, avait annoncé à l'équipe enseignante de Poudlard, la nouvelle de la grossesse de Severus Rogue, elle n'avait obtenu qu'un silence consterné. Tous les professeurs présents étaient abasourdis, dans la salle qui leur était réservée.

Ce fut le Professeur Sinistra qui rompit le silence. « C'est incroyable ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé voir ça un jour. Vous étiez au courant, Minerva ?

-Albus m'en a parlé il y a quelques jours, oui. J'avoue que je suis encore sous le choc. Comme vous le savez, ou pas d'ailleurs, c'est très dangereux. Je ne vous cache pas que Severus risque sa vie. Il a beau être un sorcier, son corps n'est absolument pas fait pour ça.

-Poppy, s'inquiéta le Professeur Chourave, comment ça lui est arrivé à ce pauvre homme ? Accident de potion ?

-Non, Pomona, Severus est un excellent maître des potions, un des meilleurs, aucun risque, et de toute façon je doute qu'une potion puisse avoir un tel effet secondaire. Severus a simplement eu une relation sexuelle avec un sorcier un peu trop puissant.

-Severus est gay ? S'étonna Aurora Sinistra, la Professeur d'Astronomie. Je l'ignorais. Qui est le père du bébé ? Enfin… l'autre père…

-J'ai l'autorisation d'Albus pour vous le dire, soupira Minerva McGonagall, mais vous comprendrez que ça ne doit pas sortir d'ici. Ça serait dramatique.

-Vous nous intriguez ma chère ! Avoua Filius Flitwick. Qui peut être assez puissant pour pouvoir provoquer une grossesse chez un homme ? Ce n'est quand même pas Albus ?

-Non, pouffa Minerva, à son âge, le pauvre…

-Il n'a pas été violé par Vous-Savez-Qui quand même ? S'horrifia Septima Vector la Professeur d'Arithmancie.

-Non, non. L'autre père est Harry Potter.

-Harry Potter ? Vous plaisantez ? S'exclama Charity Burbage, la professeur d'Etude des Moldus.

-Malheureusement, non, confirma Poppy. Je dois vous avouer que je suis tombée de haut lorsque je suis arrivée avec Albus chez Harry. Il était en larmes parce que Severus s'était évanoui dans leur salon. D'après ce que je sais, ils vivent ensemble depuis le mois dernier.

-Merlin… fit Pomona Chourave, mais il n'est qu'un adolescent, à quoi pensait Severus ? Ne me dites pas qu'il séduit ses élèves sous notre nez ?

-Non, rien de tout ceci. Les rassura Minerva. Harry est majeur et Severus assurait sa protection cet été avec d'autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Harry a simplement séduit Severus et non le contraire, Albus me l'a confirmé. Nous avons été mis devant le fait accompli.

-Mais Minerva, protesta le petit Professeur Flitwick, Severus et Harry se détestent depuis des années, nous le savons tous !

-Et bien, il semblerait que ça n'ait pas été si vrai que cela ! Vous connaissez Severus, il ne montre jamais ses sentiments, du moins pas les vrais. Quant à Harry… Miss Granger m'a confirmé qu'il était amoureux de Severus depuis un moment.

-Le bébé doit naitre quand ?

-Vers le quinze décembre, Septima. Répondit Poppy Pomfresh. Les grossesses masculines ne durent que quatre mois et demi.

-Pensez-vous que nous devrions mettre Sybille au courant ? Proposa Aurora Sinistra.

-SURTOUT PAS ! Pesta la Directrice des Gryffondors. Severus n'a pas besoin qu'on lui prédise sa mort trois fois par semaine. Donc hors de question ! De toute façon, elle est si myope qu'elle ne s'en rendra même pas compte… Pour Hagrid, je laisse Albus s'en charger, j'ignore s'il a l'intention de lui révéler qu'Harry est le second père.

-Qui est à la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, cette année, Minerva ?

-Remus Lupin revient, Filius. Une très bonne chose.

-Il sait ?

-Non Charity, et ça va pas être facile pour lui d'avaler ça. Non seulement il n'aime pas Severus, mais en plus il est le parrain d'Harry Potter… enfin… son second parrain.

-Aïe… Bon courage Minerva.

-Merci, Filius. Répondit Minerva en soupirant d'appréhension. »

* * *

« Entre, Harry… et assieds-toi, mon garçon. Un sorbet citron ? Proposa le vieux Directeur une étincelle dans les yeux. »

Harry obéit et alla s'installer dans le fauteuil réservé aux visiteurs, face au bureau d'Albus Dumbledore.

« Non, merci, pas de sorbet. Vous vouliez me voir, Professeur Dumbledore ?

-Oui. D'abord, je voulais te dire que j'ai décidé de te nommer Préfet-En-Chef cette année. Tiens, voici ton insigne. Fit le vieil homme en lui tendant le pin's, symbole de cette fonction. Tu comprends, après avoir vaincu Lord Voldemort, tu ne pouvais pas y échapper. Aucun autre élève n'en est digne autant que toi. Il aurait été mal venu de ma part de choisir quelqu'un d'autre.

-Merci, Professeur, j'en suis très honoré. Qui est la Préfète-En-Chef ?

-Ton amie, Miss Granger. Je lui ai envoyé un hibou aujourd'hui pour la prévenir. Je sais, cette année j'ai un peu de retard, mais avec tous les évènements de cet été… Mais dis-moi… Toi et Severus, vous avez vu le Guérisseur Julius Derwent, non ? Que vous a-t-il dit ? Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de voir Severus, à ce sujet.

-Julius Derwent est très excité par la nouvelle, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, soupira Harry. Il va se replonger dans ses notes et nous tenir au courant de tout ce qu'il pourra retrouver. Il a placé un sortilège sur le ventre de Sev', pour protéger le bébé. Il dit qu'il fait ça pour les femmes qui ont des grossesses à risque. Apparemment le sortilège fonctionne, le corps de Sev' l'a accepté, ce qui est une assez bonne nouvelle, il parait. Le bébé s'est accroché au péritoine, mais comme c'est pas fait pour ça, il risque de ne pas être assez alimenté et donc d'être assez petit. Mais bon, comme il a dit, il grandira une fois dehors, c'est pas trop grave. Le Guérisseur viendra toutes les semaines et dès que le bébé sera assez costaud pour naitre, il fera une césarienne. Il dit que s'il le laisse trop longtemps à l'intérieur, il peut mourir et se momifier, en fait, se transformer en pierre. J'ai pas trop compris, mais ça nous a fait un peu peur, je dois dire. Surtout qu'il y a aussi un risque d'hémorragie, et de douleurs importantes… J'ai hâte que ce soit fini.

-Tout ira bien Harry. Dilys m'a confié que son arrière-petit-fils était un des meilleurs médicomages dans sa spécialité.

-Ouais… Madame Pomfresh dit ça aussi. En tout cas, je suis pas à la veille de refaire _ça_ à Sev '. Si je lui fais un enfant à chaque fois que je le touche, on va être mal.

-Les Moldus ont des solutions, Harry. Tu dois sûrement connaitre les préservatifs, non ?

-Bien sûr, mais je sais pas si sur un sorcier, ça marcherait… Je me méfie maintenant.

-Tu demanderas à Julius la semaine prochaine. Tu as prévenu Remus ? Et Miss Granger et Monsieur Weasley ?

-Non. Je vous avouerais que j'ai un peu peur de leurs réactions. Et puis… Je ne voudrais pas que Ginny l'apprenne. Elle serait capable de faire du mal à Severus. Ron m'a dit que Madame Weasley et les jumeaux lui avaient fait la morale, mais il la trouve bizarre, il n'a pas confiance en elle et m'a dit de me méfier de ce qu'elle pourrait faire. Ron dit que si elle pense que je suis célibataire, elle va me pourchasser sans répit. Alors si elle apprend pour Sev'…

-Je vois. En effet si Ronald lui-même, juge qu'elle est un danger potentiel, c'est plutôt inquiétant. Dès la rentrée, je verrai ce que je peux faire. Nous la surveillerons. Il existe des petits sortilèges de traçage qui sont bien utiles parfois. J'en parlerai à Molly, je n'ai pas le choix vu que Miss Weasley est mineure. Harry… Je te conseille de prévenir tes amis de ta future paternité dès que possible. Tu pourrais prendre la cheminette jusqu'au Terrier dès demain. Quand à Remus, il sera ici dès demain matin, il reprend le poste de Défense.

-C'est vrai ? C'est génial ! Il va être trop content ! Et puis maintenant, il n'y a plus la malédiction, non ?

-Théoriquement, Harry. Mais je crains que nous ne devions attendre la rentrée prochaine pour en être bien sûrs. Ah ! J'oubliais. Bien entendu, tu auras cette année la jouissance de l'appartement des Préfets-En-Chef au premier étage, tu connais, bien évidemment. Je vais demander au château d'y installer un passage secret, il reliera ta chambre aux cachots de Severus. Personne ne saura que tu passes tes nuits avec lui. Je ne me vois pas vous séparer, je crains que dans son état, il ne le supporte pas.

-Possible en effet, Julius dit qu'il va avoir des sautes d'humeur, une histoire d'hormones il parait. Il va être plus sensible aussi, il ne pourra plus cacher ses émotions comme il fait tout le temps.

-Ah. Verrons-nous enfin le vrai Severus ? S'amusa le vieil homme à barbe blanche. Tu peux y aller, Harry. Va le rejoindre avant qu'il ne s'inquiète, tu es parti depuis un bon moment, je t'ai vu voler avec Madame Bibine sur le terrain de Quidditch tout à l'heure.

-J'ai apprécié. Ça faisait trop longtemps que j'étais enfermé au Square Grimmaurd. »

* * *

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose, Sev' ? Avant que j'y aille ? Demanda Harry qui refaisait les nœuds de ses nouvelles chaussures en peau de dragon.

-Non, ça va, mon ange. Tu seras pas trop tard ? Répondit la terreur des cachots qui bouquinait un grimoire de potions, allongé de tout son long sur son canapé de cuir noir, la tête sur un gros oreiller.

-Promis. Je ne vais qu'au Terrier, tu sais. Je vais juste prendre le thé avec Ron et Hermione. Molly et Ginny sont chez Bill et Fleur, une histoire de peinture et de papiers peints pour leur nouveau cottage. Enfin, peu importe, on sera tranquille. »

Harry alla s'asseoir près de Severus et se pencha pour l'embrasser et lui caresser les cheveux. « Tu vas me manquer, Sev'…

-Toi aussi, amour. »

Harry retira ses lunettes et nicha son visage au creux du cou de Severus. Puis après quelques baisers tendres en haut de son cou, seul espace disponible à cause de sa chemise blanche à haut col, il glissa sur sa mâchoire jusqu'à ses lèvres. Severus ouvrit docilement la bouche pour accueillir voluptueusement la langue de son compagnon. De son pouce, Harry caressait la joue de Severus, sa main contre son cou. Il rompit le baiser au bout d'une minute, les yeux brillants, la respiration courte, et remis ses lunettes sur son nez. « Je file, sinon je sens que je ne pourrai plus partir.

-C'était le but. Avoua le maître des cachots, avec un petit sourire machiavélique.

-Serpent !

-Toujours, mon ange !

-**Tu me le paieras**, siffla Harry en fourchelangue, sachant très bien que son compagnon était très sensible à cet étrange langage.

-Harryyyyyy…. Gémit-il, tu es vache, là ! En plus je ne sais même pas ce que tu dis…

-Je te montrerai… cette nuit… répondit le Gryffondor d'une voix douce, tout en prenant de la poudre de cheminette dans le pot de terre accroché à la cheminée. LE TERRIER ! »

Comme d'habitude, l'arrivée d'Harry par la poudre de cheminette fut un peu mouvementée, le Vainqueur du Mage Noir n'ayant pas le pied très sûr pour ce genre de Transport Magique. En général, Harry se retrouvait les quatre fers en l'air couvert de suie, et cette fois-ci n'échappa pas à la règle. Un éclat de rire se fit alors entendre et une main secourable apparût juste sous son nez.

« Allez, mec ! Je vois que tu es toujours aussi doué ! MIONE ! Tu devrais lui donner un p'tit coup de propre là, il nous fait honte…

-Quand ramoneras-tu cette bon sang de bois de cheminée, Ronald Bilius Weasley ? Pesta Harry en saisissant la main de Ron pour se relever.

Hermione, baguette déjà tendue, lança quelques « _tergeo _» afin de rendre présentables les vêtements d'Harry. « Comment vas-tu Harry ? On s'étonnait de pas avoir de tes nouvelles, et puis Dumbledore nous a dit que tu passerais, alors du coup on est resté là.

-Tu parles ! Ricana Ron. Ce que Mione ne te dit pas, c'est qu'elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour ne pas avoir à supporter Fleur, Ginny et ma mère dans la même pièce ! Tu veux une bieraubeurre, mec ?

-Envoie, Ron ! Ça me fera digérer la suie que je viens d'avaler ! »

Harry alla s'asseoir sur une des chaises de la cuisine. Hermione avait aussi pris une bieraubeurre et la dégustait assise juste en face de l'Elu.

« Tu as bonne mine, Harry. Pas très bronzé comme toujours, mais tu as meilleure mine que les autres années

-C'est l'amour, Mione, pouffa Ron, en prenant place près d'Harry, lui aussi une bieraubeurre à la main.

-Tu vas pas recommencer, Ron ! Ou je te préviens ça ira très mal !

-MIONEUUUUU ! Bordel ! Harry est pas amoureux peut-être ? Bon… c'est la chauve-souris des cachots, c'est vrai. Mais c'est pas de sa faute s'il a pas de goût ! »

Hermione choisit de mépriser la provocation et se tourna vers Harry qui souriait, visiblement amusé.

-Tu es toujours chez Sirius ?

-Non, ça fait trois jours qu'on est dans les cachots à Poudlard. D'ailleurs Mione, faut que je te félicite, Préfète-En-Chef ! Mazette !

-Merci… merci… Tu sais pas qui est le Préfet ? Merlin, j'espère que c'est pas Malefoy sinon ça va être l'enfer !

-Nan, nan, c'est pas lui, et je sais qui c'est !

-OUF ! Alors c'est qui ?

-Moi.

-Putain, mec ! Je m'en doutais ! J'te l'avais dit, Mione que ça serait lui, Dumbledore pouvait pas faire autrement que de nommer Harry, Préfet. Après tout, il a battu Tu-sais-Qui !

-Bravo, Harry. Tu sais qu'on va avoir un appartement à part ?

-Oui, je vais même avoir un passage secret dans ma chambre, qui mènera aux cachots. Je pourrais aller dormir avec Sev ' toutes les nuits, sans que personne ne sache.

-Harry… Protesta Hermione rougissante. Tu vas pas continuer à coucher avec le Professeur Rogue pendant qu'on sera à l'école quand même. C'est pas correct ! Pendant les vacances, ça passait, mais maintenant…

-Dumbledore veut que je dorme avec Sev' toutes les nuits.

-QUOI ? Mais enfin…

-MIONEUUUU !! Mais laisse donc ce pauvre Harry tranquille, puisque c'est Dumbledore qui veut bien !

-Harry, tu ne nous dis pas tout j'en suis sûre… supposa Hermione les yeux plissés et scrutateurs.

-En effet, soupira Harry, je ne vous dis pas tout. Y a du nouveau. Je vous préviens, vous allez tomber de haut.

-Dis-nous, Harry. C'est grave ?

-Oui, Mione. On peut dire ça comme ça. Avoua Harry, le visage dans ses mains. »

Hermione et Ron se regardèrent en silence et se tournèrent ensuite vers Harry, attendant qu'il se décide. Le silence dura une trentaine de secondes. On n'entendait plus que le tictac de l'horloge magique des Weasleys et les piaillements de Coquecigrue perché sur le haut du buffet.

-J'ai fait un bébé à Severus.

-HEIN ? S'écria Ron en sursautant.

-Harry… Le Professeur Rogue est un homme, cesse de dire des bêtises ! Comment veux-tu lui avoir fait un bébé ?

-Hermione ! Protesta Ron, tu es née-moldue, tu peux pas savoir ça, mais les sorciers peuvent avoir des bébés. Seulement c'est vachement rare, parce qu'il faut que les deux soient hyper puissants, surtout celui qui… qui donne son sperme, quoi…

-Je n'savais pas que tu étais au courant, Ron. Moi je savais rien non plus, comme Hermione. C'est Madame Pomfresh qui m'a expliqué quand elle a examiné Sev'.

-Harry, mec…. C'est dangereux, il parait. T'es au courant ? Je veux pas te foutre les boules, mais y a pas beaucoup d'hommes enceints qui survivent.

-Merci de m'encourager, Ron, fit Harry les larmes aux yeux. Merlin… j'aurais jamais du lui faire ça. D'habitude c'est lui qui…

-Ouais bon, on a pigé. J'te rappelle qu'on t'a vu, on sait ce que tu fais avec lui. Grimaça Ron, gêné par les yeux noyés de larmes de son meilleur ami.

-Harry, tu peux m'expliquer comment le bébé va naitre ? S'inquiéta Hermione. Les hommes ne peuvent pas accoucher, non ?

-Césarienne, Mione. T'as raison, y a pas d'autre solution. Et comme Sev' n'a pas d'utérus, le bébé est accroché au péritoine. »

Hermione pâlit alors et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. « Ron a raison, c'est dangereux. Le placenta va aller se mettre n'importe où… Il ne va pas pouvoir continuer à enseigner les potions en plus, c'est trop stressant, sans compter le risque d'explosion, surtout avec Neville.

-J'en sais rien, Mione. Sev' ne se plaint pas, il ne dit rien. J'ai pas l'impression qu'il a peur, mais il ne montre jamais ce qu'il pense alors…. Difficile avec lui.

-C'est pour quand ?

-Quinze Décembre, Ron.

-HEIN ? Mais enfin, mec, y a combien de temps que tu baises Rogue ?

-STOP RON ! J'ai oublié de vous préciser un truc. Les grossesses pour les hommes c'est que quatre mois et demi. La magie prend le relais pour que ça aille plus vite, à cause que c'est dangereux. On a fait le bébé le jour du rituel. Me regarde pas comme ça, Ron, je sais à quoi tu penses ! Quand vous êtes tous partis, on a recommencé, et j'ai pénétré Sev' cette fois-là. Et c'est comme ça qu'on l'a fait.

-Trop d'informations, mec, rougit Ron en secouant la tête de désapprobation.

-T'es content quand même, Harry ? Je veux dire… Vous voulez du bébé ? Le Professeur Rogue et toi ?

-Oui, Hermione, on le veut. Et… c'est une petite fille.

-Une fille ? C'est super ! Sourit la jeune Gryffondor en reprenant une gorgée de sa bieraubeurre.

-Une p'tite sorcière qui va vous mener par le bout du nez, s'amusa Ron. A propos de nez, t'as pas peur qu'elle ait celui de Rogue ? Parce que c'est pas pour dire… hein ! »

Harry éclata de rire et avoua qu'il n'avait même pas pensé à cette possibilité. Il demanda ensuite à ses amis de garder le secret. Personne ne devait savoir qu'il était le père du bébé de Severus Rogue. Dans quelques semaines la grossesse du maitre des potions se verrait, les élèves seraient au courant et les rumeurs sur l'identité du père présumé iraient bon train. Le jeune Survivant avoua à Ron et Hermione qu'il craignait une réaction violente de la part Ginny. Ron n'eut pas l'air tellement surpris ni choqué.

Harry, un peu oppressé, demanda à Ron s'il ne voulait pas aller voler, dans le champ derrière la maison, là où ils jouaient tous au Quidditch habituellement. Aussitôt le rouquin, emballé, accepta et ils se précipitèrent vers l'appentis où les balais de la famille Weasley étaient rangés. Hermione poussa un soupir, prit le livre qu'elle avait commencé et les suivit pour aller s'installer dans l'herbe sous un arbre.

Harry transplana jusqu'à Poudlard une demi-heure avant l'heure du diner. Il marcha depuis les grilles du château et comme il traversait le parc désert, il tomba sur Remus Lupin qui trainait sa malle derrière lui avec un « _locomotor barda_ ».

« REMUS ! Je te suis content de te voir ! Fit l'Elu, tout sourire. Tu vas bien ?

-Harry ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais là ! Je te pensais au Square Grimmaurd !

-Sev' est là depuis le vingt, donc je suis revenu avec lui.

-Tu vis avec lui, alors ? Soupira le loup-garou en regardant ses souliers poussiéreux.

-Toujours. Et ça se passe bien, t'inquiète pas ! Au fait, je suis le nouveau Préfet-En-Chef !

-Je suis au courant, Harry. Dumbledore me l'a dit. Je suis heureux pour toi. Tes parents seraient très fiers, ils étaient Préfets aussi, tu le sais !

-Oui, je sais, Sirius me l'avait dit. Sinon quoi de neuf ?

-Rufus Scrimgeour se fait tirer l'oreille pour reconnaitre les mérites de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il espère faire retomber la toute la gloire sur le Ministère et comme tu as dit que tu refusais l'Ordre de Merlin si nous n'en avions pas tous un… je crains que tu ne sois jamais décoré, Harry. Rita Skeeter a souligné dans un éditorial, que tu n'avais pas été récompensé, et le public commence à trouver ça suspect. Scrimgeour va devenir impopulaire…

-Il est impopulaire de toute façon. Et je le déteste ! Râla Harry. Remus, j'ai un truc à t'annoncer… rajouta-t-il au bout de quelques instants. »

Remus rougit brusquement et reprit sa marche vers le château. « Moi aussi j'ai un truc à te dire, enfin... à t'annoncer aussi.

-Vas-y… s'amusa Harry.

-Ben… voilà… Tonks est enceinte. C'est pour avril.

-Ouaiiiiiis ! C'est super ! Félicitations ! Répondit Harry, un poids énorme sur l'estomac. »

Il avala sa salive et prit une longue inspiration, sachant que c'était à son tour d'annoncer la nouvelle.

« Et toi, Harry ? Que voulais-tu me raconter ? Ou plutôt… m'annoncer ?

-Je vais être papa aussi.

-HEIN ? S'écria le Maraudeur. Te fous pas de moi ! Qui ?

-Severus… Une conséquence du rituel… enfin… si on veut.

-Harry, bordel ! Comment c'est possible ? Albus nous a bien expliqué que tu devais lui être soumis.

-Oui, mais quand ça a été fini et que tout le monde est parti… avoua Harry écrevisse. On a recommencé… et je… c'est moi… qui…

-J'AI COMPRIS ! Pas de détails, c'est inutile ! S'empressa le nouveau Professeur de Défense.

-Remus… c'est hyper dangereux, je suppose que tu le sais…

-Oui, je sais, et surtout rarissime… Je pensais pas que tu étais aussi puissant que ça, Harry ! Fit-il songeur. Tu dois être le sorcier le plus puissant avec Albus actuellement.

-Et Severus… s'il n'était pas anormalement puissant lui aussi, ça n'aurait pas marché. On va avoir une fille, Remus… pour le quinze décembre.

-Décembre ? Comment c'est possible ça ?

-Deux fois plus rapide pour les hommes.

-Merlin, faut pas que je raconte ça à Dora, elle va être jalouse ! Est-ce que… Severus… Comment il prend ça ?

-Ça va… On va avoir un bébé, c'est assez inespéré pour un couple gay, faut pas qu'on se plaigne.

-Alors vous allez rester ensemble ? Je suppose que cette fois-ci, c'est sûr… ?

-Je te l'ai dit, on serait resté ensemble de toute façon.

-J'espère que tu fais pas une connerie, Harry. C'est Severus Rogue quand même… N'oublie pas… »

Harry et Remus remontèrent ensemble jusqu'au château et le loup-garou laissa sa malle dans le Hall, près des portes de la Grande Salle. Il était l'heure du dîner et l'équipe enseignante étant désormais au complet, une sorte de repas de début de nouvelle année scolaire était servi dans la Grande Salle. Ils entrèrent tous les deux, Harry vit que Severus était déjà installé et lui avait gardé une place entre lui et Albus Dumbledore. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants, Harry remarqua que certains le regardaient puis regardaient ensuite Severus.

_°Ils sont tous au courant… Bon, ben… c'est fait… plus moyen de reculer, maintenant. Affrontons les fauves…°_

Il s'approcha de Severus et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue. « Tout va bien, Sev' ? » Harry s'installa près de lui et posa sa serviette de table sur ses genoux.

« Oui, tout va bien. Tu étais avec le loup-garou ?

-On a transplané presqu'en même temps devant les grilles. Il vient de me dire que Tonks est enceinte aussi. Notre fille va avoir un copain ou une copine de jeu en avril !

-Misère… encore un Maraudeur pour persécuter un Rogue ?

-Tss tss, chéri… Une Potter-Rogue ! Et avec aussi du sang de Maraudeur ! Donc pas touche !

-Y a intérêt ! Affirma Severus, qui finissait de se servir. Tu veux quoi, mon ange ? Je te sers ? »

Les autres Professeurs ainsi que Remus, regardèrent Harry et Severus pendant tout le repas, amusés de les voir aux petits soins l'un pour l'autre, sous l'œil indifférent de Minerva et pétillant de malice du vieux Directeur. Ils en étaient tous au dessert, lorsque les Grandes Portes s'ouvrirent et qu'Argus Rusard entra, très agité.

« Monsieur le Directeur ! Les Aurors sont là avec le Ministre ! Ils viennent pour arrêter le Professeur Rogue, ils disent qu'il est un Mangemort et ils veulent l'envoyer à Azkaban ! »

* * *


	5. Le procès de Severus Rogue partie 1

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent, stupéfaites, vers Severus Rogue qui s'était figé en entendant la nouvelle. Albus Dumbledore, le regard glacé, se leva brusquement.

-Faites les entrer, Argus.

-Professeur Dumbledore ! paniqua Harry, qui avait saisi la main de Severus et la serrait très fort, comme s'il avait peur qu'il disparaisse.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry, c'est certainement une erreur !

Le vieil homme était furieux, même s'il ne le montrait pas. Rufus Scrimgeour allait cette fois-ci trop loin, et il était bien décidé à ne pas le laisser faire. Les professeurs se regardaient tous très inquiets et même choqués. Tout le monde savait quel avait été le rôle de Severus Rogue dans la disparition de Lord Voldemort et de ses sbires et pour eux, il était inconcevable qu'il soit récompensé de cette manière, surtout dans son état. Remus pinçait les lèvres et ne quittait pas Harry du regard près à intervenir si son louveteau était mis en danger.

Les Grandes Portes s'ouvrirent brutalement, faisant sursauter tous les convives de la table directoriale. Une dizaine d'Aurors en tenue de combat, venaient d'entrer avec à leur tête, le Ministre en personne, qui rayonnait à la pensée du coup de filet qu'il allait réussir. Derrière lui, Kingsley Shacklebolt regardait Albus Dumbledore l'air profondément ennuyé, tout comme les Aurors Dawlish, Savage et Fiertalon.

Rufus Scrimgeour, triomphant, brandit un parchemin officiel sous le nez d'Albus Dumbledore.

-Nous venons arrêter le Mangemort Severus Tobias Rogue, pour crimes contre les Sorciers et les Moldus et atteinte à la sécurité du Monde Magique.

Il se tourna vers Severus qui était figé, son masque imperturbable sur le visage.

-C'est le baiser du détraqueur qui vous attend ! affirma l'odieux personnage avec suffisance, en regardant Severus. AURORS ! ARRÊTEZ CE SORCIER !

Harry Potter se leva, furieux, et contourna la table pour approcher le Ministre, avant que Dumbledore n'ait eu le temps de l'en empêcher. Il brandit sa baguette sous le nez de Scrimgeour, la mâchoire serrée et les yeux lançant des _Avada Kedavras._

-Je vous conseille d'oublier vos minables prétentions, Monsieur le Ministre, menaça-t-il, si vous touchez à un seul cheveu de Severus Rogue, je vous assure que vous ne vivrez pas assez longtemps pour le regretter.

-MONSIEUR POTTER ! Votre statut de Sauveur du Monde Magique ne vous donne en aucun cas, le droit d'interférer dans les affaires du Ministère. Ce Mangemort sera arrêté, jugé pour ses crimes et _embrassé_ !

Du coin de l'œil, Harry avait vu Remus se lever, menaçant, et Kingsley s'approcher d'Albus Dumbledore qui lui chuchotait à présent quelque chose à l'oreille.

-Bien ! gronda Harry. Alors si vous voulez arrêter des criminels, arrêtez-moi aussi ! Voyons… j'ai tué Voldemort, et une bonne centaine de Mangemorts au moins, non ? Ceci fait de moi un des plus terribles tueurs en série du Monde Magique… et j'ai bien envie de commettre un autre crime ce soir.

-Harry ! intervint le vieux Directeur de Poudlard en lui posant une main apaisante sur l'épaule. Défendre Severus est très noble de ta part, mais ne te mets pas hors la loi. Calme-toi, mon petit.

-Désolé, Professeur Dumbledore, mais il n'emmènera pas Severus. Ou alors il devra m'arrêter aussi !

-Rufus… tenta Dumbledore. Tout ceci est inutile. Le Professeur Rogue a déjà été précédemment relaxé de cette accusation. Il a été prouvé, il y a vingt ans, qu'il était déjà un espion de l'Ordre du Phénix. En outre, son état de santé ne lui permet pas de quitter Poudlard. Le rituel qui a été pratiqué pour détruire Voldemort a eu de très fâcheuses conséquences sur… sa magie. Il est encore très faible et est sous surveillance médicomagique. Madame Pomfresh pourra vous le confirmer, ainsi qu'un des Guérisseurs de Sainte-Mangouste qui le suit.

-N'essayez pas de m'endormir avec vos blablas, Dumbledore ! Je vous connais, et je sais que vous protégez cet homme. Shacklebolt, Dawlish, arrêtez Rogue ! Moi vivant, aucun Mangemort ne restera en vie !

-ÇA PEUT S'ARRANGER ! hurla Harry, hors de lui.

Il lança un puissant « _repulso_ » informulé sur le Ministre qui vola dans la Grande Salle et alla s'effondrer aux pieds d'Argus Rusard qui se tenait près des Grandes Portes.

-Le premier qui approche de Severus, ce n'est pas un sortilège d'expulsion qu'il aura, mais un _Doloris_, suis-je clair ? menaça Harry, déchainé, baguette tendue vers les Aurors qui se regardaient, surpris et inquiets.

Deux Aurors étaient allés relever le Ministre à demi assommé. Albus soupira en regardant Harry. Il savait que la nouvelle puissance du jeune Gryffondor le rendait extrêmement dangereux, ce que savait aussi Kingsley.

-Aurors, arrêtez aussi Potter pour agression sur ma personne ! ordonna le Ministre échevelé qui titubait encore, soutenu par un de ses Aurors.

Remus Lupin quitta la table et s'approcha d'Harry, baguette à la main.

-Vous n'emmènerez pas mon filleul !

-Remus… fit Albus Dumbledore, tout va s'arranger ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Je vous conseille de laisser tomber, Professeur, menaça Scrimgeour, ou vous pourriez vous retrouver en cellule avec votre collègue et votre filleul !

Deux jeune Aurors, un peu intimidés, s'approchèrent d'Harry, pour obéir à l'ordre donné et l'arrêter. Un rictus aux lèvres, Harry leva négligemment sa baguette.

-Vous êtes sûrs que vous voulez goûter à la puissance de mes _Doloris_ ? bluffla-t-il avec hargne.

Harry bluffait en effet. Il n'avait jeté qu'une seule fois un _Doloris_ et on ne pouvait pas dire que ça avait été une réussite. Bellatrix n'avait même pas bronché. Mais aucun des Aurors ne le savait… et c'était là tout l'intérêt.

-NON, HARRY ! l'arrêta Severus. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

-S'ils t'emmènent, ils m'emmènent aussi, Sev', c'est à prendre ou à laisser.

-Bien, susurra l'infâme Ministre. Nous sommes enfin d'accord. AURORS ! Vous les arrêtez tous les deux !

Une lueur machiavélique dans le regard, Harry laissa Kingsley lui prendre sa baguette et lui mettre des menottes magiques. Le grand sorcier noir se pencha à l'oreille du Sauveur.

-Je suis au courant pour Severus. Je vais te mettre avec lui en cellule, tu veilleras sur lui, il ne lui arrivera rien.

-King, pas de cellule de suppression de magie, il n'y survivrait pas. Le bébé ne peut pas survivre sans sa magie.

-Je sais, Albus vient de me le dire.

Entravé, à la grande horreur de Remus que deux Aurors retenaient, Harry regarda Severus se faire emmener assez brusquement par quatre Aurors qui voulaient faire du zèle. Le maître des potions, d'un geste instinctif, croisa ses bras autour de son ventre, pour protéger son bébé. Albus et Poppy, qui avaient vu le geste, bondirent.

-Ne le maltraitez pas, il est très faible, son niveau de magie est très bas. Vous pourriez le tuer ! gronda Albus Dumbledore. Kingsley, qui est le Médicomage du Ministère actuellement ?

-Le Guérisseur Augustus Pye, Professeur Dumbledore, répondit le sorcier noir d'un ton neutre, en faisant signe à ses hommes d'obéir et de ne pas maltraiter leur prisonnier.

-Dites-lui de se mettre en rapport avec Madame Pomfresh et le Guérisseur Derwent de Sainte-Mangouste.

-Ce sera fait.

Les épaules basses, Severus, menotté, se laissa emmener par les Aurors. Il tourna la tête un instant vers Albus Dumbledore qui fulminait de rage, et lui jeta un regard désespéré. Albus savait que Severus était terrifié par la prison d'Azkaban, y ayant passé plusieurs semaines, à la première défaite de Lord Voldemort. Harry, lui, donna du fil à retordre aux deux Aurors qui l'emmenaient, en leur envoyant quelques maléfices cuisants informulés et sans baguette.

-Faites attention à Potter, brailla le Ministre, il est très dangereux !

-Et vous n'avez encore rien vu… persifla le jeune homme, secrètement ravi qu'on le craigne.

Le Ministre, un grand sourire aux lèvres, se retourna vers les professeurs figés et écœurés.

-Le procès aura lieu demain à 14 heures. Ce Mangemort ne sera plus une menace pour demain soir !

-Nous y serons. Fit le Directeur de Poudlard, d'une voix glaciale.

-Potter sera également jugé demain, juste en même temps ! Je vais calmer ce petit monstre !

Un ricanement sournois se fit entendre, Harry montrait au Ministre ce qu'il pensait de ses affirmations. Il était bien décidé à leur mener la vie dure. Ce crétin de Scrimgeour allait le sentir passer.

Les Aurors les emmenèrent aux grilles de Poudlard. Un portoloin fut activé par Kingsley et les deux prévenus atterrirent directement au Département de la Justice Magique, au niveau deux du Ministère. Quelques cellules étaient attenantes au bureau des Aurors, dans un couloir sinistre aux murs gris sale. Harry et Severus se virent retirer leurs menottes et laissés dans une petite pièce sous la surveillance d'un Auror.

-Nous allons vous libérer la cellule numéro 3, leur annonça Kingsley avant de sortir de la pièce.

Harry et Severus allèrent s'asseoir sur un vieux banc à l'opposé de la porte.

-Tu n'aurais pas du, Harry, murmura Severus. Maintenant tu es dans la même galère que moi.

-Je refuse de te laisser aux mains de ce fou, Sev'. Dumbledore va nous tirer de là, t'inquiète pas…

Severus hocha la tête, son masque impénétrable sur le visage. Dans les plis de leurs capes, les deux sorciers se tenaient la main pour se réconforter. Harry sentait le pouce de Severus caresser doucement le dos de sa main. Il se mit à sourire et fermant les yeux, se laissa aller contre le mur, le banc n'ayant pas de dossier.

La porte s'ouvrit au bout de quelques minutes, et à la grande surprise de l'Auror de garde, une petite femme vêtue de rose, plus large que haute, aux cheveux frisés surmontés d'un gros nœud ridicule, fit son entrée, un large sourire sur son visage de crapaud.

-Sous-secrétaire d'Etat Ombrage ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Je viens d'apprendre que Messieurs Potter et Rogue ont été arrêtés par le Ministre. Bien, bien… fit-elle d'un air sadique. Vous allez les mettre dans la cellule numéro 5 tout de suite. C'est la plus sécurisée, ces deux hommes sont dangereux.

-Heuuu… le Chef Shacklebolt a dit qu'il fallait les mettre dans la 3, Madame Ombrage, s'étonna l'Auror aux cheveux blonds.

-Quelle idiotie ! La 5, immédiatement, obéissez !

-Bien Madame, répondit l'Auror à contrecœur.

Le crapaud en rose, quitta la pièce apparemment satisfaite. L'Auror remit les menottes aux deux prévenus, d'un geste de baguette, et les fit sortir dans le couloir. Tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la cellule numéro 5 à l'autre bout du couloir, Harry, pris d'un soupçon demanda.

-Elle a quoi de plus que la cellule 3, la 5 ?

-Elle est à suppression de magie, Monsieur Potter.

Severus échangea un regard d'où perçait la panique, avec Harry.

-QUOI ? s'horrifia le Sauveur. Mais Kingsley a bien demandé qu'on nous mette à la 3 ! Severus ne peut pas rester dans une cellule à suppression de magie, il peut en mourir ! Kingsley le sait, par Merlin !

-Seul le Guérisseur Pye peut aller contre les ordres de Madame Ombrage, Monsieur Potter.

-Alors appelez-le, TOUT DE SUITE !

-Je vais le faire, mais je dois obéir aux ordres. Je vais vous mettre en attendant à la 5 comme demandé, Monsieur Potter. J'appelle le Guérisseur Pye ensuite. Le Chef Shacklebolt est en intervention malheureusement. Je vais faire au mieux !

-Faites vite ! S'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Severus, je détruirai ce Ministère du premier au dernier niveau ! Et ces fumiers de Scrimgeour et d'Ombrage avec !

En entendant Harry, Severus ne put retenir un petit sourire amusé qu'il dissimula bien vite. Il voyait bien que son jeune compagnon usait et abusait de son statut de Sauveur du Monde Magique pour terroriser l'Auror. Après tout, le vainqueur de Lord Voldemort n'était-il pas sensé être le plus puissant sorcier du monde avec Albus Dumbledore ?

-Ne vous fâchez pas, Monsieur Potter, je dois obéir aux ordres, soupira l'Auror. Même si je ne les apprécie pas. Je ne comprends pas ce que vous faites ici. Vous… vous avez sauvé le Monde Magique avec l'aide du Professeur Rogue. Le Chef Shacklebolt nous a dit qu'il était présent lorsque vous avez tous les deux utilisé une ancienne magie pour défaire Vous-Savez-Qui. C'est vrai ?

-Oui, ainsi que Maugrey Fol Œil ! précisa Harry négligemment.

-Fol Œil ? fit l'Auror extasié. C'est un grand Auror ! Le plus grand ! Je l'admire énormément.

-C'est un de nos amis… il ne va pas être ravi de nous savoir tous les deux ici, poursuivit Harry, un brin vénéneux.

-Certes, certes… acquiesça l'Auror très embarrassé.

Il ouvrit la cellule d'un geste de baguette et retira les menottes magiques avant de faire entrer les deux prisonniers dans la pièce blanche, nue et sans fenêtre. La porte se referma sans un bruit. Harry et Severus regardèrent autour d'eux. C'était petit, mais propre, comparé à l'espèce de salle d'attente où ils avaient été précédemment retenus. Deux bat-flancs étaient installés en vis-à-vis contre les murs. Leurs matelas étaient très fins et sans nul doute, inconfortables, et il n'y avait pas de couvertures. Harry poussa un soupir et regarda Severus qui était resté étrangement silencieux, voire prostré, depuis son arrestation. Il s'approcha de lui pour se blottir dans ses bras.

-Comment tu te sens, Severus ?

-Physiquement, ça va… pour l'instant. Mais tu sais que ça ne durera pas, Harry.

Le jeune Gryffondor entraina son compagnon vers un des deux bat-flancs. Il s'assit à l'un des bouts et s'adossa au mur. Le maître des potions s'installa près de lui et aussitôt Harry le saisit par un bras et le fit basculer contre lui. Sans un mot, Severus se laissa faire et ferma les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sev' ? Tu n'as pas dit deux mots depuis que ce bâtard de Scrimgeour nous a fait arrêter. Ça ne te ressemble vraiment pas !

-Harry… Tu as déjà été à Azkaban ?

-Non. Sirius ne m'en a jamais parlé non plus. Et toi ?

-Oui. Malheureusement. J'y ai passé trois semaines lorsque tu as vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres la première fois. Barty Croupton qui était le Ministre de l'époque, comme tu le sais, a fait arrêter tous les Mangemorts.

-Je sais. Le Professeur Dumbledore me l'a dit, je m'en souviens bien. Croupton avait même fait arrêter et emprisonner son propre fils. Celui qui avait pris la place de Fol Œil.

-Oui. C'est ça. Crois-moi, je préfèrerais mourir que d'y retourner ! Cet endroit, c'est l'enfer sur terre, Harry. Bellatrix y est devenue folle, Black en est sorti encore plus instable qu'il y était entré. Personne ne sort de là indemne.

-Remus m'a dit que Siri n'avait conservé sa santé mentale que grâce à sa forme d'animagus… et aussi son désir de se venger de Queudver.

-Je doute que le cabot ait été un jour vraiment sain d'esprit, ricana Severus Rogue d'une voix faible. Mais c'est clair que ça ne l'a pas arrangé.

Harry ne chercha pas à reprendre Severus, il ne voulait pas se disputer avec lui. Il venait de comprendre que Severus était terrifié, et savoir que cet homme fier et courageux craignait tellement Azkaban, qu'il préférait mourir plutôt que d'y retourner, commençait à l'inquiéter.

-Personne ne t'emmènera à Azkaban. Je te le promets. Scrimgeour ne nous séparera pas. Jamais. Je mettrai le Monde Magique à feu et à sang s'il le faut, mais ils paieront cette trahison ! J'ai du passer toute mon enfance chez ces monstres de Dursleys, tout ça parce qu'une saleté de prophétie me condamnait à vaincre Voldemort ou à mourir ! J'ai fait mon job, pas exprès, mais on s'en fout ! Le fait est que ce salopard rôtit en enfer grâce à nous, et on nous remercie comment ? Un procès, la menace d'Azkaban et pire, le baiser d'un détraqueur pour toi !

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Rufus Scrimgeour entra, certainement pour se gausser de ses prisonniers et apprécier pleinement sa _provisoire_ victoire. Severus se redressa en le voyant et repris un visage impénétrable sur lequel aucune émotion n'était perceptible. Harry se leva aussitôt et s'avança vers le visiteur. A sa grande surprise, le Ministre avait un gros cafard sur son chapeau. Harry eut un petit sourire sournois en reconnaissant l'insecte.

-Vous venez vous délecter, Monsieur le Ministre ? Que dirait le Monde Magique s'il apprenait que vous avez arrêté les Vainqueurs de Voldemort ? Je pense que votre côte de popularité serait très certainement en baisse, si les sorciers savaient comment vous nous récompensez ! Un Ordre de Merlin ? Pourquoi faire ? Non… Môssieur le Ministre Scrimgeour a prévu… procès, Azkaban et un baiser de détraqueur ! J'imagine très bien la Une de la Gazette du Sorcier, si cela tombait dans les oreilles d'un journaliste ! Par exemple, cette chère et si talentueuse Rita Skeeter ! La plume la plus acérée du Monde Magique ! Je suis certain qu'un tel article lui donnerait illico le Prix Foulizter ! Elle serait ravie d'apprendre que nous avons été mis dans la cellule de suppression de magie par Dolorès Ombrage, contrairement aux ordres de Kingsley Shacklebolt, alors que les médicomages ont expressément signalé que Severus pouvait en mourir. Oh ! Oui ! Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour que cette chère Rita soit au courant ! Une si brillante journaliste, elle ne ferait qu'une bouchée de vous ! Elle a déjà de forts soupçons, j'ai lu ses derniers papiers. Elle a remarqué que nous n'avions jamais été récompensés !

-Taisez-vous, jeune idiot ! Vous ne protègerez pas ce Mangemort plus longtemps, tout comme ce fou de Dumbledore !

-Severus Rogue n'est pas un Mangemort ! Nous avons liés nos magies pour avoir la force d'éliminer Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Et nous avons réussi ! Severus y a laissé ses forces, et s'il meurt, je meurs aussi !

-Balivernes que tout ceci ! Vous serez jugés demain ! Et il sera embrassé ! insista Scrimgeour en montrant Severus du doigt.

-Et je mourrai avec lui ! Demandez donc au Guérisseur Pye ou à Madame Pomfresh ! C'est comme ça qu'on nous remercie d'avoir sauvé vos précieuses fesses ? Nous aurions du laisser Voldemort détruire ce monde !

-Rien ne prouve que vous ayez vaincu réellement Celui-Dont-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom !

-Oh, je vois… Vous voulez vous approprier toute la gloire, je comprends mieux à présent. Et pour ça, que faire d'autre sinon éliminer Harry Potter et Severus Rogue après qu'ils aient fait tout le sale boulot ! Vous me dégoûtez !

-Vous serez demain soir à Azkaban tous les deux, se réjouit Scrimgeour, en plissant ses petits yeux sous ses sourcils broussailleux. Et votre complice sera exécuté ! Et tant pis pour vous, si vous en mourez aussi ! Ça vous apprendra à vous mettre en travers de mon chemin !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, le ministre quitta la cellule numéro 5 et claqua la porte derrière lui, sans remarquer l'insecte sur son chapeau, qui déplia deux paires d'ailes et s'envola à bonne distance.

* * *

Dès qu'elle fut seule, Rita Skeeter –car le cafard, c'était elle– reprit sa forme humaine et se précipita vers un ascenseur. Au 8ème étage, elle sortit dans l'Atrium, se mêlant ainsi à la foule des sorciers qui s'y trouvaient et entra dans une des cheminettes. Elle en sortit dans les bureaux de la Gazette du Sorcier, situés sur le Chemin de Traverse et excitée, entra sans frapper dans le bureau du rédacteur en chef, Barnabas Cuffe.

-Barnabas ! J'ai le scoop du siècle, il me faut la Une !

-Encore un scoop, Rita ? fit le journaliste sans lever les yeux de son parchemin.

-Scrimgeour a fait arrêter Harry Potter et Severus Rogue, il seront jugés demain et expédiés à Azkaban. Rogue devrait même recevoir le baiser du détraqueur. Balança d'une traite, Rita, essoufflée, en remontant sur son nez, ses lunettes ornées de fausses pierres précieuses, d'une main aux longs ongles rouges et pointus.

-QUOI ?

L'homme, les yeux écarquillés, se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers la cheminette. Il s'y agenouilla, après y avoir jeté une poignée de poudre verte.

-REUNION D'URGENCE ! NOUS AVONS LE SCOOP DU SIECLE ! ARRÊTEZ LES ROTATIVES ! NOUS CHANGEONS LA UNE !

Il se redressa et épongea son front avec un grand mouchoir à carreaux. Il regarda Rita qui le toisait, triomphante. Barnabas Cuffe retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau et dès que tous ses employés intrigués furent entrés et installés et il se tourna vers la journaliste vedette.

-Racontez-nous tout ce que vous avez appris, dans les moindres détails, Rita.

Et dans un silence religieux, troublé seulement par le grattement des plumes à papotes sur les parchemins, Rita Skeeter commença son récit.

* * *

Au quartier général des Aurors, cela faisait maintenant trois heures que l'Auror Griffiths qui avait enfermé Harry et Severus dans la cellule numéro 5, tentait de joindre le Guérisseur Pye aux Urgences de Sainte-Mangouste. La sorcière d'accueil qu'il avait eu par cheminette, lui avait annoncé que le Médicomage était injoignable, les urgences étant pleines. Comme d'habitude, le concert des Bizzar'Sisters avait dégénéré en bagarre et les blessés avaient afflué à Sainte-Mangouste, saturant les Urgences et monopolisant les Médicomages.

L'Auror allait aller se dégourdir les jambes quand la cheminette s'activa avec un « vlouff » typique. La tête du Médicomage attaché au Ministère de la Magie apparut dans les flammes vertes.

-Auror Griffiths ? On vient de me prévenir que vous aviez besoin de moi. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Guérisseur Pye, fit l'Auror en s'agenouillant devant l'âtre, soulagé. Le Ministre a fait arrêter Harry Potter et Severus Rogue. Le Chef Shacklebolt m'a bien recommandé de le mettre dans la cellule numéro 3 car le prévenu Rogue ne doit pas être privé de sa magie selon lui. Et Madame Ombrage est intervenue et les a conduits dans la 5…

-… celle à suppression de magie. Mais dites-moi… vous a-t-on dit pourquoi ce Rogue ne devait pas être privé de sa magie ?

-Non, Guérisseur. C'est une recommandation de Madame Pomfresh de Poudlard et aussi du Guérisseur Derwent.

-Derwent ? Mais c'est un… Attendez une minute !

L'Auror vit la tête du Médicomage se retourner et l'entendit discuter avec une autre personne.

-Julius ? Je suis en ligne avec le quartier général des Aurors, ils ont arrêté un certain Severus Rogue, tu connais ? Ils l'ont mis en cellule de suppression de magie.

-QUOI ? Par Merlin, fit une autre voix. Ils sont fous ! C'est un de mes patients ! Sors-le de là tout de suite avant qu'il n'y reste ! Il ne faut surtout pas le priver de sa magie ! Où est son compagnon ? Harry Potter !

-J'en sais rien, Julius, attends, je demande à l'Auror Griffiths.

La tête d'Augustus Pye se retourna de nouveau vers l'Auror blond.

-Savez-vous où se trouve Harry Potter, Griffiths ?

-Arrêté en même temps que lui, il est dans la même cellule.

-Arrêté ? fit la voix de Derwent qui avait entendu. Le Sauveur du Monde Magique ? N'importe quoi ! Dis-leur de ne pas les séparer surtout, ils partagent leur magie ! Et va les sortir de là, nom d'un hippogriffe ! Je te prépare une copie du dossier. Amène-moi Severus Rogue dans mon service, s'il va mal.

-Ton service ? Mais Julius… protesta Pye de nouveau retourné vers son collègue.

-Pas avec la cheminette ouverte, Augustus ! Tout sera dans le dossier !

-Auror Griffiths, reculez, je vous prie, demanda le Médicomage. J'arrive immédiatement.

L'Auror se releva et recula vivement. Un nouveau « vlouff » se fit entendre et le Guérisseur Pye surgit de la cheminée en époussetant son uniforme vert aux armes de Sainte-Mangouste. Il tenait un dossier à la main.

Il le consulta rapidement, tournant les pages d'un air surpris, puis fasciné.

-Par Merlin ! Quel cas fantastique ! Je comprends que Julius soit presque paniqué ! Auror Griffiths, depuis combien de temps les prévenus sont dans la 5 ?

-Trois heures, Guérisseur.

-Il faut les tirer de là immédiatement et les conduire à l'infirmerie avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Cette Ombrage est une cinglée ! Si Kingsley lui tombe dessus, elle va passer un sale quart d'heure !

Les deux hommes quittèrent le bureau des Aurors en courant et se dirigèrent vers le couloir des cellules. Griffiths ouvrit la cellule numéro 5 et entra, suivi du Médicomage.

Ils virent Harry Potter, toujours assis sur le modeste bat-flanc, qui tenait dans ses bras Severus Rogue qui semblait inconscient. Des trainées de larmes ruisselaient sur les joues du jeune homme.

-Monsieur Potter ? Je suis Augustus Pye, le Médicomage attaché au Ministère. Nous allons vous sortir de là tout de suite.

-Faites vite, s'il vous plaît, il est inconscient depuis une bonne demi-heure, je n'arrive pas à le réveiller.

-Griffiths, aidez moi, nous allons devoir le porter sans magie jusque dans le couloir, ensuite je pourrai conjurer un brancard. Levez-vous, Monsieur Potter, vous venez avec nous, votre ami aura besoin de vous.

Le Médicomage et l'Auror soulevèrent Severus des bras d'Harry, l'un le tenant sous les aisselles et l'autre par les pieds. Ils sortirent tous dans le couloir et l'Auror laissa sa place à Harry pour conjurer un brancard, selon les ordres de Pye. Le Guérisseur fit léviter Severus et l'installa sur le brancard, puis il le convoya tout au bout du couloir vers une porte portant les armes de Sainte-Mangouste. Les trois hommes entrèrent dans la pièce, qui n'avait qu'une vague ressemblance avec l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

D'un «_ mobilicorpus _», le Guérisseur Pye fit léviter le corps inerte et livide du maitre des potions vers un lit, sur lequel il le déposa.

-Griffiths, ordonna-t-il, vous pouvez sortir maintenant, montez la garde à la porte, je vous prie, personne ne doit entrer ici sans mon ordre.

-Bien, Guérisseur Pye.

L'Auror sortit immédiatement et referma la porte doucement derrière lui. Harry regarda Augustus Pye déshabiller Severus d'un geste de baguette, puis lancer plusieurs sorts de diagnostics complexes sur le corps inerte. De temps en temps, il consultait le dossier, cherchant des indications, hochant successivement la tête ou fronçant les sourcils. Harry le regardait faire, inquiet, tout en tenant la main de Severus.

-Les dossiers de Julius sont toujours très détaillés, c'est ce que j'apprécie chez lui. Monsieur Potter, je ne vous cache pas que ce n'est pas mon domaine particulier de compétence, je suis spécialisé dans les cas de morsures d'animaux magiques et la médicomagie générale.

-Je sais, Guérisseur, je vous reconnais, fit le jeune Gryffondor. Je me souviens de vous. Vous avez soigné Arthur Weasley il y a quelques années, lorsqu'il avait été mordu par le serpent venimeux de Voldemort. Vous aviez tenté des points de sutures moldus sur lui.

-Oui ! Tout à fait ! Vous êtes un ami d'Arthur ? Je le vois souvent ici, ce brave homme. Il m'a offert un fascinant ouvrage de premiers secours moldus. J'ai adoré !

-Oui, Arthur est le père de mon meilleur ami. Guérisseur Pye, comment va Severus ? demanda Harry, revenant à son sujet principal de préoccupation.

-La cellule de suppression de magie a fait dangereusement baisser le niveau de magie de votre ami, Monsieur Potter. Un bébé puise énormément dans les réserves magiques de son père _porteur_ pour se fabriquer, dans les cas de grossesses masculines. C'est ce que précise le dossier que Julius m'a remis. D'après lui, ce fait explique que seuls les sorciers d'une puissance élevée peuvent concevoir. On pense habituellement que seul le sorcier qui fournit la semence doit être puissant, mais le receveur qui joue le rôle de mère doit l'être aussi, sinon la grossesse ne pourrait pas aboutir et… « la mère » si je puis dire, mourrait systématiquement. D'après ce que je sais, ça arrive d'ailleurs presqu'à chaque fois. Les grossesses masculines sont déjà hyper rares, mais celles qui arrivent à terme encore plus ! Julius dit que vous partagez vos magies, ce qui est un plus ici et devrait nous aider. Votre ami va donc récupérer rapidement si vous restez en contact très proche avec lui. L'idéal serait un contact physique étroit, votre magie passerait directement en lui, sans que vous en soyez affecté, votre puissance étant très élevée. Une question, Monsieur Potter, comment avez-vous fait pour partager vos magies et pourquoi ? Le dossier ne le précise pas.

-Un rituel ancien de magie… sexuelle, avoua Harry gêné. Ce rituel devait augmenter mes capacités magiques de 40 pour cent et celles de Severus de 10. C'était pour vaincre Voldemort.

-Et ça a parfaitement fonctionné, d'ailleurs. Et le partage ?

-Le Guérisseur Derwent dit que c'est une simple conséquence du rituel, c'est lui qui l'a découvert d'ailleurs, au cours de ses examens.

-D'accord. Ça explique tout, en effet. Les rituels anciens ont souvent des conséquences inattendues, croyez-moi. Autrefois, les sorciers qui écrivaient les grimoires ne s'embarrassaient de décrire toutes les conséquences de leur sorts, maléfices ou rituels. Si vous saviez tout ce qu'on voit dans le Service de Pathologie des Sortilèges !

-Est-ce que le bébé a été affecté d'une quelconque façon ? s'inquiéta Harry.

-Je ne pense pas, mais Julius va venir vérifier dès que possible. Je vais lui dire de venir. Votre ami a épuisé sa magie car le bébé l'a utilisée, et comme elle était bloquée par la cellule de suppression, elle ne pouvait pas se reconstituer, ni pomper dans la vôtre. C'est pour ça que le niveau a baissé si vite. Je suis d'ailleurs surpris que le bébé ait pu l'utiliser. Je présume que les cas de grossesses masculines n'ont pas été prévus par les architectes qui ont construit le Ministère.

-On s'en sort bien alors ?

-Oui, mais de justesse ! Si Griffiths n'avait pas réussi à me joindre, une heure de plus et votre ami serait mort ! Je suis scandalisé que les ordres de Kingsley n'aient pas été respectés. Il était au courant, je présume…

-Le Professeur Dumbledore l'avait prévenu des risques, ainsi que Madame Pomfresh sûrement.

-C'est pour ça qu'il voulait vous mettre dans la cellule numéro 3. Je vais faire un rapport salé sur cette Ombrage. Elle n'a pas à intervenir dans ce genre d'affaire !

-Elle voulait nous nuire, je suppose. Elle me déteste, et je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle apprécie Severus des masses, non plus. Pour elle, il sera toujours un Mangemort.

Le regard du Médicomage dériva vers le bras gauche de Severus et il regarda quelques secondes la cicatrice rosée qui était autrefois la Marque des Ténèbres.

-Votre ami est un ancien Mangemort ?

-Oui.

-Le fait que vous soyez ensemble devrait suffire à prouver qu'il n'en est plus un, en effet. Je vois mal Harry Potter, le Sauveur du Monde Magique, en couple avec un Mangemort.

-Dites-ça à Scrimgeour, il veut que Severus soit _embrassé_ par un détraqueur demain soir. Notre procès est demain à 14 heures.

-Votre… ? s'étrangla le Médicomage. Quand Griffiths m'a dit que vous étiez arrêté aussi, j'ai cru à une erreur. Quelles sont les charges contre vous ?

-Agression sur la personne du Ministre, je lui ai envoyé un « _repulso _».

Contre toute attente, Augustus Pye éclata de rire et mit une main devant sa bouche pour étouffer ses gloussements.

-Par Merlin, je n'ai jamais rien entendu de plus idiot. Agression ? Avec un sortilège de 4ème année ? Mais où va-t-on !? Le Monde Magique est plus pourri que je ne le pensais, un bon coup de ménage ne ferait pas de mal au Ministère non plus ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre ami ne sera pas _embrassé_. Son cas est trop important pour la Médicomagie. Si Scrimgeour persiste, je ferai intervenir le Professeur Helbert Spleen, c'est le Directeur de Sainte-Mangouste. Nous garderons votre compagnon dans le service de Julius Derwent. Je voudrais bien voir ça, que des politiciens véreux exécutent un homme enceint de l'enfant du Sauveur du Monde Magique !

Augustus Pye qui malgré tout surveillait du coin de l'œil Severus, le vit remuer doucement sous les drap et couvertures qui le recouvraient. Aussitôt il se précipita vers lui.

-Il reprend doucement conscience. C'est excellent ! Monsieur Potter, je vais agrandir le lit et vous allez vous coucher près de votre ami. Collez vous le plus possible contre lui. Peau contre peau. Il faut que votre magie se diffuse en lui, le plus aisément possible. Demain matin, il devrait être en pleine forme. Je serai là à la première heure avec Julius Derwent.

-Oui, Guérisseur Pye.

-Je file à Sainte-Mangouste, je vais prévenir le Professeur Spleen et faire mon rapport sur cette… Ombrage. Rajouta Augustus avec mépris.

D'un geste de baguette, il agrandit le lit métallique de l'infirmerie, qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à ceux de l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

-Je vous laisse vous installer. Personne ne viendra vous déranger, à part Kingsley, je suppose. Je vais dire à l'Auror Griffiths de mettre en place un tour de garde devant cette porte jusqu'à demain matin.

-Merci.

-Je vous en prie, Monsieur Potter. Ce n'est rien du tout. Le Monde Magique vous doit bien plus que ça. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit, Guérisseur Pye.

Le Médicomage sortit de la pièce et Harry l'entendit vaguement discuter avec l'Auror qui se trouvait dans le couloir. Le jeune Gryffondor soupira de soulagement en regardant Severus qui s'était tourné et dormait sur le côté, une main sous l'oreiller. Harry se déshabilla lentement et posa ses affaires sur la chaise en métal à la peinture écaillée, qui se trouvait près de la tête du lit. Il ramassa également les vêtements noirs et la chemise blanche de Severus que le sortilège de déshabillage avait éparpillés dans la pièce, et il les posa soigneusement avec les siens. Le Sauveur posa ses lunettes par-dessus les vêtements, il ouvrit ensuite les draps et entra dans le lit. Aussitôt, il se serra contre le dos nu couvert de cicatrices de Severus, il passa une main autour de la taille du maître des potions et se colla contre lui. La lumière violente de la pièce, certainement magiquement programmée, diminua progressivement et s'éteignit, les laissant dans la pénombre. Harry ignorait quelle heure il pouvait être, il n'avait pas de baguette pour lancer un « _tempus_ » et l'infirmerie n'avait pas de fenêtres, même pas une magique comme celle qu'Arthur avait dans son bureau. Il ferma les yeux et caressa doucement l'abdomen de Severus qui dans un demi-sommeil le sentit et attrapa les doigts de son compagnon. Harry se mit à sourire et déposa un baiser sur le dos de Severus. Quelques minutes plus tard, tous deux dormaient, et la magie d'Harry se diffusa tranquillement dans le corps de la terreur des cachots.

* * *

Comme ils s'étaient endormis relativement de bonne heure, Harry et Severus se réveillèrent également très tôt. Ils l'ignoraient mais il n'était même pas cinq heures du matin lorsqu'ils terminèrent leur nuit. Les plafonniers magiques ne se rallumaient pas et les deux amants étaient dans la pénombre la plus totale.

Severus fut le premier à se réveiller. Il ne se souvenait pas s'être couché, il sentit bien qu'il était dans un vrai lit et non plus sur le misérable bat-flanc de la cellule de suppression de magie. Le corps chaud qu'il sentait contre lui ne pouvait être que celui d'Harry, il soupira et caressa le bras qui l'enserrait, reconnaissant la douceur et l'odeur de sa peau. Doucement, il s'écarta de lui et se retourna sur le dos. Il fut surpris d'entendre la voix du jeune Gryffondor.

-Tu es réveillé, Sev' ? Tu te sens comment ?

-Ça va. Où sommes-nous ?

-L'infirmerie. Tu as perdu connaissance, et le Guérisseur Pye est venu à notre secours. Il était furieux après Ombrage. Il va faire un rapport sur elle. Il va aussi prévenir le Professeur Spleen qui dirige Sainte-Mangouste. Pour lui, tu n'iras pas à Azkaban, pas dans ton état, les Médicomages empêcheront ça. Julius Derwent est au courant aussi, il va venir voir si le bébé va bien. Je n'ai pas revu Kingsley mais je suppose qu'on va avoir sa visite tout à l'heure.

-Pourquoi on est dans le même lit ?

-Pour que je te donne de ma magie. Le bébé a pompé toute la tienne hier, c'est pour ça que tu as perdu connaissance. Tu m'as fait la peur de ma vie. Scrimgeour me le paiera !

Severus ne répondit pas, il se contenta de caresser le dos d'Harry qui s'était glissé dans ses bras, son visage caché dans le cou de son compagnon.

-Je ne te laisserai jamais partir, Sev', j'ai besoin de toi, murmura-t-il. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, mon ange.

Severus sentit Harry l'embrasser dans le cou, puis le mordiller doucement. Il soupira d'aise et tourna la tête dans le noir, là où se trouvait le visage du jeune Lion. Il sentit le jeune homme chercher ses lèvres pour un long baiser qu'il lui accorda. La température monta rapidement entre eux, et les caresses se firent plus précises.

-Sev', chéri… j'ai envie de toi… gémit Harry, pantelant, qui frottait une érection douloureuse contre la cuisse nue de la chauve-souris des cachots de Poudlard.

-On ne peut pas, Harry. On n'a pas de baguettes et pas de lubrifiant.

-Je sais, mais on n'est pas obligé de faire ça. J'ai juste envie de t'embrasser, de te caresser, de te lécher…

-Harry… l'interrompit Severus, c'est… c'est pas vraiment l'endroit. J'ai pas la tête à ça. Désolé.

-Je comprends. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser. J'aurais pas du te dire ça… mais tu me connais, hein…

-Je connais surtout tes hormones de dix-sept ans. Si on s'en sort, Harry, je te promets une nuit blanche.

-Une promesse, Professeur Rogue ? Intéressant…

Pendant quelques minutes, Harry ne rajouta rien et resta là dans le noir, collé contre le corps chaud de son compagnon et le visage enfoui dans son cou. Les longs cheveux noirs de Severus lui chatouillaient le nez. La main du jeune homme caressait machinalement les pectoraux et le ventre de la chauve-souris des cachots. Harry savait que Severus était perturbé par la situation car jamais il n'avait encore refusé d'avoir une relation sexuelle même incomplète. Cette constatation lui serra le cœur et il prit conscience que leur situation était vraiment dramatique. Une sourde angoisse commença à l'étreindre et il poussa un soupir.

-J'ai peur, Sev'.

-Je sais, mon ange. Y a pas de honte à ça, répondit Severus en glissant une main dans les cheveux emmêlés d'Harry.

Cette caresse toute banale, eut un effet inattendu sur le jeune Gryffondor. A la grande surprise du maître des potions, Harry se mit à pleurer, le nez toujours dans le cou de Severus.

-Harry ?

-Sev…erus… je… je veux… pas… te… te… perdre… sanglota le jeune homme en s'accrochant de toutes ses forces aux épaules de son compagnon.

-Harry… Chhhuuut… calme-toi, amour… Albus ne nous laissera pas tomber, et Kingsley non plus. T'inquiète pas ! Et Fol Œil va bouffer Scrimgeour pour son souper, s'il tente quoi que ce soit. Quant à Lupin, il est capable d'aller passer la prochaine pleine lune chez Scrimgeour, après un oubli opportun de sa potion Tue-loup.

Un petit rire sinistre et triste se fit entendre au milieu des sanglots.

-Je… suis sûr… que… t'as aussi peur… que moi !

-Il n'y aurait que moi, ça serait moins dur, mais je ne veux pas que le bébé souffre ou soit tué, ou toi.

-Moi non… plus. Aucun… de vous… deux.

Harry se releva légèrement et sa main glissa sur la joue de Severus, lui faisant tourner la tête vers lui. Sa joue mouillée de larmes se posa contre celle rugueuse d'une barbe matinale de la chauve-souris de Poudlard.

-Je peux pas vivre sans toi, Sev'… murmura Harry en étouffant un sanglot.

Severus entoura le corps du jeune homme de ses deux bras et le serra très fort contre lui.

-Je suis là, mon amour… je suis là.

-Sev'…

Pendant plusieurs minutes, il n'y eut dans l'infirmerie du quartier des Aurors que des bruits de baisers, de froissements de draps et quelques soupirs. Prêt à tout pour consoler Harry, la terreur des cachots se laissa emporter par les exigences de la libido du Gryffondor. Il laissa son jeune compagnon faire ce qu'il avait envie de faire depuis son réveil et n'eut pas à s'en plaindre. Harry commençait à maîtriser la magie sans baguette, ce dont il ne se vantait pas, et avec un petit sourire en coin, il glissa sa main derrière les testicules de Severus. Son index tendu longea le périnée et le jeune Lion murmura doucement : « _lubrificatus_ ». Severus sursauta lorsqu'il sentit le gel gluant et froid s'insérer magiquement en lui.

-Harry ? Sans baguette ? Mais…

-C'est récent, et d'ailleurs j'avais oublié que je pouvais le faire. Enfin, disons que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de lancer ce sort sur toi depuis un bon moment. C'est toi qui le lance sur moi d'habitude. Alors je n'ai pas pensé à essayer avec de la magie sans baguette en premier lieu.

-Vas-y, mon ange, ça fait longtemps qu'on l'a pas fait comme ça…

-Et je ne risque pas de te mettre « enceint », c'est déjà fait !

Toujours dans le noir, ce qui donnait une autre dimension à la relation, Harry se positionna tranquillement entre les jambes écartées de Severus. Il prit son temps, voulant un peu le surprendre, puisque son compagnon ne pouvait pas le voir, seulement le sentir. Harry caressa longuement le corps soyeux de la terreur des cachots, d'une main délicate. Il se mit à sourire de satisfaction lorsque Severus se mit à respirer plus fort et à gémir doucement. Harry relâcha le sexe rigide de Sev' qu'il tenait dans sa main, il pointa le sien devant l'entrée de tous les délices qu'il convoitait et donna un petit coup de rein. Severus cessa momentanément de respirer, se concentrant sur ce que faisait Harry. Le jeune Gryffon prit son temps et entra tout doucement, ne voulant pas blesser ou faire mal à Severus. Lorsqu'il fut complètement en lui, il fit une pause.

-Ça va, amour ?

-Oui ! Par pitié, Harry, tu veux ma mort ? BOUGE !

Harry étouffa un petit rire et commença un long et lent mouvement de va et vient, destiné à torturer en douceur l'homme de sa vie.

Severus poussa un gémissement de frustration.

-Plus fort ! Plus vite ! Harry… tu fais exprès… gémit-il, la respiration haletante.

-OUI ! avoua le Sauveur du Monde Magique. Ah, tu veux du plus fort et plus rapide, hein ?

-Ouiiiiii…

-Comme ça ? demanda Harry en donnant subitement de grands coups de reins violents.

Son bassin claquait contre les cuisses et les fesses de Severus, la sueur qui les recouvrait à présent, faisant comme un effet de ventouse. Un long gémissement de satisfaction cette fois-ci, se fit entendre dans le noir. Harry se coucha sur Severus afin de pouvoir l'embrasser. Les deux bras du monstre des cachots se refermèrent sur lui avec passion. Entre halètements et gémissements de plaisir, leurs bouches se trouvèrent pour se dévorer mutuellement, désespérément, comme si plus rien d'autre n'existait.

Harry se déchainait, il labourait littéralement Severus.

-T'es à moi, Sev' ! A moi !

-Et… toi… t'es à moi ! répondit le maitre des potions.

Sentant qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps, Harry se redressa sur un bras, et de sa main droite caressa le sexe en érection de Severus, bien droit le long de son ventre. Aussitôt, le ténébreux professeur s'arque bouta et poussa un petit cri étouffé. Harry sentit le sperme chaud de son compagnon jaillir violemment et éclabousser ses doigts au passage. Les contractions orgasmiques de Severus l'achevèrent et il se laissa aller en lui, s'allongeant sur son corps chaud, indifférent au sperme gluant, sur le torse et l'abdomen de son compagnon.

Les deux hommes reprirent leur souffle dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans un mot. Harry se décala sur le côté et d'un geste de la main, lança un « _tergeo_ » pour les nettoyer tous les deux. Les bras de Severus l'enlacèrent de nouveau et Harry remit son visage dans le cou de son aimé. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils s'endormirent, apaisés provisoirement, oubliant pour quelques instants, les épreuves qui les attendaient.

La lumière des plafonniers magiques revint tout doucement vers 6h30. Harry et Severus ne se réveillèrent pas. Ce fut l'entrée de Kingsley Shacklebolt dans l'infirmerie qui les tira de leur torpeur.

-Allez, les amoureux ! s'amusa l'Auror noir. Réveillez-vous !

Severus fut le premier à réagir. En voyant l'Auror en chef, il secoua Harry, qui était à moitié couché sur lui.

-Harry, réveille-toi, mon ange, Kingsley est là !

-King ? Il est bien temps que tu arrives, par Merlin, fit le Sauveur en se penchant vers la chaise métallique pour prendre ses lunettes.

-Ravi de voir que je t'ai manqué ! Bon, trêve de plaisanterie, je suis au courant de ce qui s'est passé hier soir après mon départ. Le Guérisseur Pye m'a laissé un rapport assez saignant sur mon bureau, je viens de le trouver. Ce qui explique ma présence, ici. Ça va, Severus ?

-Ça va, confirma l'espion en s'asseyant dans le lit et en se calant le dos contre son oreiller relevé.

-Bien. Julius Derwent va passer tout à l'heure. Moi, je vais aller faire un petit tour du côté du bureau d'Ombrage dès que cette cinglée va arriver. Vous allez rester là, tous les deux. Vous êtes aussi bien là que dans une cellule, et je parie que Pye n'y verra aucun inconvénient.

-Kingsley, demanda Harry, inquiet. Tu crois qu'on va nous faire quoi ? Enfin… ils vont faire quoi à Severus, surtout ?

-D'après ce que le Ministre a décidé, le procès de Severus est à 14h, le tien aura lieu dans la foulée, je présume. Je ne vous cache pas qu'Albus est furieux et Fol Œil aussi. Scrimgeour devient de plus en plus impopulaire.

-Attends de lire la Gazette du Sorcier de ce matin, King.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu verras bien… c'est une surprise.

-Harry ? fit Severus. De quoi tu parles. Explique-moi, tu sais bien que je déteste les surprises.

-Ok, chéri, répondit Harry dans un soupir, en se tournant vers son compagnon de lit. Rita Skeeter est au courant, je me suis arrangé pour qu'elle sache qu'on nous a arrêtés et je suis prêt à parier qu'elle et son rédacteur en chef se sont éclatés cette nuit sur quelques articles qui vont foutre la révolution.

Kingsley Shacklebolt émit un petit sifflement admiratif.

-Scrimgeour ne voulait pas que ça se sache, tu lui coupes l'herbe sous le pied, là ! Je ne sais pas comment il va prendre ça, mais ça va pas le rendre populaire. C'est peut-être pas une mauvaise chose. Il était correct quand il dirigeait le Service des Aurors, mais en temps que ministre… c'est une catastrophe.

-Il veut éliminer Harry aussi, Shacklebolt, révéla Severus. Il va essayer de persuader le Monde Magique que ce n'est pas nous qui avons vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais le Ministère. Il veut tous les bénéfices pour lui. C'est ce qu'il a laissé glisser hier, quand il est venu nous narguer, dans la cellule de suppression de magie. Nous sommes des témoins gênants.

-Je vois, grimaça l'Auror noir en tirant négligemment sur de ses boucles d'oreilles en or. Et nous avons un autre problème pour cet après-midi.

-Lequel ?

-Ombrage, Harry. Elle est membre du Magenmagot et tout ce qu'elle pourra apprendre pendant le procès sera très dangereux… pour vous. Surtout que vous serez soumis au _Véritasérum_, tous les deux.

-Je ne peux pas ! l'interrompit Severus. Le _Véritasérum_ tuerait le bébé !

-D'accord, je veillerai à ce qu'on ne t'en donne pas, Rogue. De toute façon Pye et Derwent seront là, ils ne laisseront pas faire. Par contre, Harry, tu vas devoir témoigner sous _Véritasérum_ à la place de Severus. Ils vont donc apprendre tout ce qui s'est passé, et aussi que Severus attend ton enfant, ça va faire une trainée de poudre. Pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Le procès est à huis-clos, c'est une exigence d'Albus et Madame Bones a été plus que ravie de lui faire ce plaisir.

-Ta célébrité te sert, pour une fois, mon ange, s'amusa la terreur des cachots.

-Ouais, ben, pour une fois que ça sera utile, on va pas s'en priver. King, pour Ombrage, tu préviens les jumeaux Weasley, tu leur dis de ma part de s'occuper d'elle. Il ne faut pas qu'elle soit disponible pour le procès, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Et comme ils ont une dent contre elle…

-Doucement, Harry, on ne…

-T'inquiète ! le coupa le Sauveur. Ils ne lui feront rien. Une petite blague qui va la mettre dans l'embarras pour la journée, je présume. Tu les connais…

-Bon, je te fais confiance, Harry. Par contre, petite question. Le _Véritasérum_, ça sera du bon, c'est celui que fabrique Severus, il te fera avouer tous tes secrets. Alors attends-toi au pire.

-T'inquiète pas… Hermione aussi sait faire du _Véritasérum_, et on a pas mal joué avec, l'été dernier au Terrier.

-Joué avec du _Véritasérum_ ? pesta Severus outré, les deux mains sur les hanches. Vous avez perdu l'esprit ?

-Petit amusement bien utile, amour. Trois petite gouttes et ensuite on s'est entrainé chacun notre tour, moi, Ron et Hermione à y résister. Très amusant. Ron a avoué qu'il dormait encore avec un nounours un mois avant son entrée en 1ère année et Hermione, qu'elle adorait les romans d'amour à l'eau de rose. J'ai de quoi les faire chanter le dernier tube de Célestina Moldubec en latin !

-Et toi, tu as avoué quoi ? fit Severus, un sourcil levé.

-J'ai avoué à Hermione que j'étais gay, quand Ron était aux toilettes. C'est pour ça qu'elle le savait, le soir où je me suis enfui de chez les Dursleys.

-Tu y résistes bien ? Tu peux contrôler tes réponses ? s'inquiéta Kingsley.

-Je ne m'en sors pas trop mal, normalement. Mais le _Véritasérum_ de Severus sera plus puissant que celui d'Hermione de toute façon.

-Je vois. En prévision, je vais demander à Albus de faire prêter à la cour et aux témoins, un serment inviolable de ne rien révéler de ce qui se dira dans la salle d'audience.

-Tu as dit que c'était à huis-clos. Remus ne sera pas là ? murmura Harry, soudain décontenancé à la pensée de ne pas avoir de soutien.

-La famille proche est admise. Albus sera là, il sera votre défenseur. Minerva, en tant que Directrice de la Maison Gryffondor, puisque tu es toujours à Poudlard et sous sa responsabilité. Tu n'as plus de parents et j'ai déposé une plainte contre les Dursleys en ton nom au Service de la Protection de l'Enfance Magique. Ceci les a automatiquement déchus de leur tutelle. Remus sera là en tant que parrain. Le testament de Sirius lui confiait cette charge, il est donc officiellement ton second parrain. En outre, tu peux faire valoir qu'il est un membre éloigné de ta famille par son mariage avec Tonks.

-Hein ? Comment ça ?

-Tonks est une Black par sa mère, toi tu as du sang de Black par ta grand-mère paternelle qui était la tante de Walburga, et tu es l'héritier de Sirius et le chef de la Maison des Blacks. Remus est donc de ta famille, en plus d'être ton parrain par héritage, on va dire.

-C'est vrai, je n'y pensais plus. La mère de James était une Black, c'est vrai, elle est sur l'arbre généalogique dans le salon du Square Grimmaurd, Sirius m'avait montré son nom.

-Poppy sera là aussi, ainsi que les deux Médicomages et peut-être le Directeur de Sainte-Mangouste qui se passionne pour la grossesse de Severus. De plus, c'est un ancien Serpentard, alors là, on ne le tient plus, d'après Pye. Harry, Severus, un Auror va venir vous apporter un petit déjeuner chacun tout à l'heure, j'ai donné des ordres aux Elfes. Mais ils n'ont pas le droit d'avoir de contacts avec les prévenus, donc les plateaux sont apportés par un Auror. Soyez prudents, certains Aurors sont plus que fidèles au Ministre et lui rapporteront le moindre fait ou la moindre parole.

-Nous ferons attention, le tranquillisa Severus, le visage dur et figé.

-Le procès aura lieu dans la salle d'audience numéro dix, au 10ème sous-sol.

-Je connais, soupira Severus. C'est là qu'on m'a déjà jugé, pour la même chose, il y a seize ans ! Et qu'on m'a relaxé !

-Ils ne t'emmèneront pas à Azkaban, Sev'. Je te le promets ! répéta encore une fois Harry, avec ferveur. Je détruirai le Ministère s'il le faut, mais ils ne te toucheront pas !

-Hummmm ! J'ai rien entendu, Harry ! râla l'Auror Shacklebolt.

-King, j'ai passé mon enfance à être martyrisé par ma soi-disant famille, afin d'échapper aux Mangemorts et à la face de serpent. Tout ça pour pouvoir le vaincre et sauver le Monde Magique. Et voilà ma récompense ! Et Severus a espionné pendant vingt ans à ses risques et périls et maintenant, on veut le faire _embrasser_ par un détraqueur ! JAMAIS !

-Je sais… mon garçon, je sais… soupira l'Auror. Je vais vous laisser. Il y a une salle de bain dans l'autre pièce au fond là. Mais tu ne pourras pas te raser, Severus, je ne peux pas te laisser de baguette.

-Aucune importance, fit le maître des cachots en haussant les épaules.

Kingsley Shacklebolt sortit de l'infirmerie et referma la porte doucement derrière lui. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, le Guérisseur Julius Derwent faisait son apparition dans la pièce.

-Monsieur Potter, Professeur Rogue ! Tout va bien ? Augustus Pye m'a tout expliqué hier soir. C'est véritablement scandaleux ! Mais nous seront là pour le procès ! Je me suis fait remplacer à Sainte-Mangouste pour l'après-midi, le Professeur Spleen viendra avec nous également. Il tient absolument à suivre tout ceci de près. Bien. A nous maintenant. Professeur Rogue, allongez-vous, je vais vous examiner.

Severus obéit aussitôt, sous l'œil acéré d'Harry. Le Guérisseur Derwent sortit sa baguette de la poche de son uniforme de Médicomage et la passa sur le corps de Severus en s'attardant sur son ventre.

-Tout semble aller pour le mieux. Le niveau de magie est complètement remonté à la normale, c'est une excellente nouvelle. Je présume que vous avez dormi l'un contre l'autre, et que votre magie s'est transférée dans le corps de votre ami, Monsieur Potter. Le bébé va bien, son rythme cardiaque est normal. Le sortilège de protection est toujours en place. Vraiment, on ne peut pas mieux faire. Pas de douleurs dans le ventre, Professeur ?

-Non, aucune. Hier soir, je sentais juste que je m'affaiblissais, au point de d'avoir perdu conscience, mais c'est tout. Ce n'était pas douloureux.

-Tant mieux ! Mais il ne faudra pas que ça se reproduise, mon cher ! Je ne vous cache pas que si Monsieur Potter n'avait pas été là, vous seriez mort actuellement.

Harry pinça les lèvres, furieux. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, à la pensée qu'il avait été à deux doigts de perdre Severus et leur bébé.

-Je vais vous laisser, je dois retourner à Sainte-Mangouste, les consultations commencent dans trente minutes. Surtout mangez bien et reposez-vous. Augustus a fait en sorte que vous restiez ici jusqu'à l'heure du procès.

-Merci, Guérisseur Derwent ! fit Harry, soulagé.

Severus remercia aussi le Médicomage qui leur dit « à tout à l'heure » et sortit lui aussi de la pièce.

* * *

A treize heures, la foule se pressait déjà dans l'Atrium, au 8ème niveau. Tous les sorciers présents espéraient bien pouvoir assister au procès scandaleux, révélé le matin même par les gros titres de la Gazette du Sorcier. La nouvelle s'était rapidement répandue et pour 9h, le quotidien sorcier avait été épuisé et Barnabas Cuffe avait du réimprimer l'édition du matin, pour faire face à la demande. L'Auror Griffiths, qui avait apporté les petits déjeuners, avait laissé aux deux prisonniers, un exemplaire du journal, de la part de Maugrey Fol Œil. Harry l'avait déplié avec avidité, Severus penché sur son épaule.

La nouvelle faisait cinq colonnes à la Une.

**_HARRY POTTER ET SEVERUS ROGUE ARRÊTÉS PAR LE MINISTÈRE !_**

**_Le scandale du siècle : les Sauveurs du Monde Magique menacés._**

**_Nous apprenons, d'une source extrêmement sûre et vérifiée, que hier soir, Harry Potter et Severus Rogue, qui ont défait Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom en juillet dernier, ont été arrêtés à Poudlard sur l'ordre de Rufus Scrimgeour, le Ministre de la Magie. Monsieur Scrimgeour accuse Severus Rogue d'être un Mangemort et Harry Potter de ne pas avoir vaincu le Mage Noir. Nos sources nous informent que notre Ministre souhaite en réalité s'approprier l'exploit des deux héros. L'ancien Mangemort devenu espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix est menacé du baiser du détraqueur, alors qu'il partage sa magie avec Harry Potter, ce qui tuerait le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Le procès scandaleux se déroulera à 14 h cet après-midi. Harry Potter sera jugé également pour agression, ayant lancé un simple sortilège de repoussement sans danger, sur le Ministre, lors de son arrestation._**

**_Tous les détails en page 3._**

**_RAPPEL DU PROCÈS PRÉCÉDENT AYANT RELAXÉ L'ANCIEN MANGEMORT ROGUE, lire page 5_**

**_SEVERUS ROGUE, ESPION DE L'ORDRE DU PHÉNIX PENDANT VINGT ANS, témoignages de certains membres de l'Ordre page 6._**

**_HARRY POTTER : UNE VIE DE SACRIFICE POUR LE MONDE MAGIQUE, lire page 7_**

**_PAS DE REMERCIEMENTS POUR LES SAUVEURS DU MONDE MAGIQUE ! En dernière page._**

_-Whaouuuuu ! Tu as vu ça, Sev' ? s'était exclamé Harry en tournant les pages du quotidien pour découvrir chaque article. Elle a drôlement bossé depuis hier soir ! Y a pas une seule page où nous ne sommes pas. Et en plus, elle a interviewé des témoins à Poudlard ! Je me demande qui !_

_-Harry… comment tu as fait ça ?_

_-Petit secret._

_-Pas de secrets entre nous, chéri, tu as promis !_

_-Ok, Severus, tu as gagné. Tu te souviens hier soir, quand Scrimgeour est venu nous narguer dans la cellule de suppression de magie ?_

_-Mmmm…_

_-Il avait un gros cafard sur son chapeau. C'était Rita. Elle est un Animagus non déclaré, une saleté de blatte. C'est comme ça qu'elle fouine sans être repérée, qu'elle s'introduit partout sans invitation et qu'elle déniche des scoops._

_-Je vois ! C'est pour ça que tu as fait ce petit numéro, tu lui donnais un bon coup main !_

_-L'autorisation, surtout ! Le feu vert, comme disent les Moldus._

Les sorciers et sorcières s'étaient rués vers le Ministère de la Magie afin de protester contre cette infamie. Les Aurors avaient du maintenir l'ordre, et ils avaient annoncé que le procès ayant lieu à huis-clos, il était inutile que tout le monde reste là, personne ne pourrait y assister. On avait été à deux doigts de l'émeute.

L'heure du repas de midi étant arrivée, les curieux et contestataires s'étaient plus ou moins éloignés. Profitant de la foule, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin, Maugrey Fol Œil et les jumeaux Weasleys s'étaient glissés jusqu'au niveau deux, étage du quartier général des Aurors. Molly et Arthur se trouvaient dans le bureau de celui-ci, et y attendraient discrètement les nouvelles. Le petit groupe avait choisi de se dissimuler provisoirement dans le couloir miteux qui menait du quartier général des Aurors, au service des détournements de l'artisanat moldu.

-Mon cher Gred, nous avons une heure devant nous pour nous débarrasser de la face de crapaud. Il faut faire vite.

-Aucun souci, très cher Forge, fit Fred en tapotant la poche intérieure de sa cape d'été, j'ai tout ce dont nous avons besoin.

-Le bureau d'Ombrage est au niveau un du Ministère, révéla Fol Œil. Le bureau de Scrimgeour se trouve juste à côté. A fond du couloir, vous pourrez même trouver le bureau de Fudge. Ils l'ont gardé comme consultant ! Comme si Scrimgeour consultait qui que ce soit pour prendre ses décisions… Je ne comprendrais jamais comment un Auror de cette valeur a pu devenir un crétin assoiffé de pouvoir !

-Alastor, mon cher ami, le tranquillisa Albus Dumbledore. Vous savez bien que le pouvoir n'est pas une chose à mettre entre toutes les mains, et que ça révèle souvent bien des côtés sombres.

-On n'a pas besoin de pouvoir… commença Fred.

-… pour montrer nos bons côtés, termina George avec un grand sourire. Professeur McGonagall, nous avons besoin d'un chat. Vous êtes partante ?

-Un chat ? fit la vieille femme, les lèvres pincées et le regard mortellement sérieux. Que voulez-vous faire d'un chat ? Pas lui faire du mal, j'espère !

-Meuuuh nan, gloussa George. Juste une petite diversion. Ça ne vous dirait pas de vous venger un peu de la Mère Ombrage ?

-Monsieur Weasley… si vous me prenez par les sentiments…

-J'ai toujours su parler aux femmes, s'amusa George sous les yeux hilares de certains des autres membres de l'Ordre.

-L'heure n'est pas à la plaisanterie, pesta Remus, qui angoissait à la pensée de ce qui pourrait arriver à Harry dans les geôles du Ministère.

-Professeur McGonagall, fit Fred en sortant d'une poche de sa cape un flacon de potion. Si vous vouliez bien vous transformer en chat, ça nous aiderait. George va prendre du Polynectar et se transformer en fillette. J'ai volé des cheveux à la fille de la cousine Mafalda lors du mariage de Bill et Fleur.

-Amanda, Fred ! La petite s'appelle Amanda.

-On s'en fout ! Tu vas te transformer en Amanda et aller courir après ton chat dans le couloir des bureaux du niveau un. Professeur McGonagall, jouez le jeu ! Ne vous laissez pas attraper trop vite par Amanda, il faut attirer Ombrage dehors. Elle adore les chats. Elle devrait sortir pour aider Amanda. Après, on s'en occupe… On a modifié les Pastilles de Gerbe, et on cherchait quelqu'un pour les essayer. Ça tombe bien non ?

-Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, Monsieur Weasley, fit Albus Dumbledore, visiblement soucieux.

-Ne vous en faites pas ! le rassura Fred. On ne laissera pas tomber notre petit frère adoptif, même s'il n'a aucun goût en matière d'homme.

-Il n'est pas si mal, Rogue, le taquina George. Rappelle-toi ce que Ron a dit sur la taille de son…

-LES JUMEAUX ! vociféra Minerva, agacée.

-Ok, ok, soupirèrent-ils en cœur. Allons venger Harry et sa douce moitié.

Fred, qui tenait le flacon de Polynectar, le tendit à George qui le prit et en retira le large bouchon. Fred fouilla ensuite dans les poches de sa cape à la recherche du flacon de cheveux de la petite Amanda. Il lut quelques étiquettes et poussa un petit cri de victoire.

-Je l'ai ! De l'essence pure de cette chipie d'Amanda !

Il ouvrit le flacon, en sortit un seul cheveu d'un rouge flamboyant et le fit tomber dans le flacon de Polynectar. La potion prit une curieuse couleur orange vif et George la renifla doucement.

-Ça sent bon, pour une fois. Y a personne ? Ok ! Je l'avale. Professeur McGonagall, préparez-vous !

Tandis que Remus et Alastor jetaient des coups d'œil nerveux dans le couloir, de peur qu'un des Aurors ne se dirige soit vers le bureau d'Arthur situé derrière eux, ou dans le placard à balai juste en face, George avala la potion et se transforma douloureusement, en fillette de sept ans, roux carotte avec des yeux bleus et des taches de rousseur. La chipie portait deux couettes sur le côté de la tête, et il lui manquait les dents de devant. Les vêtements de George, trop grands, étaient tombés par terre et elle était empêtrée dedans. Albus Dumbledore vint à son secours, et d'un geste de baguette, transforma les vêtements du garçon en petite robe rose froufroutante, socquettes blanches et souliers vernis noirs.

-Beuuurrrrk, fit l'odieuse gamine ! Je ressemble à Ombrage.

-Tant mieux, vieux frère, elle va t'adorer !

-Au lieu de ricaner, donne moi le Rapeltout amélioré, Gred ! Si elle ne mange pas les bonbons, je m'en servirai.

-Tiens, le voilà, et aussi les bonbons. Bonne chance ! Fais gaffe à toi !

George hocha la tête malicieusement avec un grand sourire édenté. Son sourire s'agrandit en voyant le chat tigré qui se trouvait à ses pieds et le toisait d'un air sévère.

-On va faire un tour, Minnie ?

Le chat émit un miaulement furieux et cracha en direction de la fillette.

_°Minnie ! Attendez un peu que je reprenne forme humaine, Monsieur Weasley ! Je vous ferai payer cette infamie ! Dommage que je ne puisse plus lui donner de retenue, ni lui retirer de points ! Zut !°_

La queue bien droite, les moustaches frémissantes d'indignation, la chatte tigrée courut vers le quartier général des Aurors, suivie par la fillette en rose.

Le bureau des Aurors étant désert, George et sa complice féline n'eurent aucun mal à se diriger vers les ascenseurs. La fillette appuya sur le bouton d'appel et les portes s'ouvrirent. La chatte entra dans la cabine déserte, suivie de George alias Amanda.

La voix désincarnée qui annonçait les niveaux se fit entendre moins de dix secondes plus tard.

_« Niveau Un. Ministre de la Magie et Cabinet du Ministre. »_

Avec un large sourire, George, précédé de Minerva, sortit de la cabine d'ascenseur, dès l'ouverture des portes.

Ils entrèrent dans un large couloir au sol recouvert d'une épaisse moquette pourpre et s'avancèrent pour découvrir une succession de portes en bois verni qui portaient toutes une plaque de cuivre avec le nom et la fonction des occupants des bureaux. Minerva, sous sa forme féline, fonça dans le couloir à la recherche de la porte de Dolorès Ombrage. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'aller bien loin, le crapaud en rose sortit de son bureau, certainement pour aller au niveau dix, là où se trouvaient les salles d'audience car elle était déjà en grande tenue du Magenmagot.

Voyant la porte ouverte, Minerva fila et entra à toute allure dans l'antre rose bonbon de la sadique du Ministère. A l'étonnement de la sous-directrice de Poudlard, le bureau d'Ombrage était exactement le même que celui qu'elle avait installé à l'école lorsqu'elle avait prétendu enseigner la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Les murs étaient roses, les fenêtres magiques étaient encadrées d'affreux rideaux à fleurs roses et à pompons du plus mauvais goût. Le pire étant quand même, la collection d'assiettes ornées de chatons qui décoraient les murs. La chatte soupira en voyant les napperons, les fleurs séchées et les fanfreluches qui ornaient le moindre bout de table ou d'étagère.

Surprise, Dolorès Ombrage regarda la fillette rousse en robe à froufrous roses qui courait vers elle, en piaillant « Minnie ! Minnie ! Reviens 'tit Minou ! ». L'odieux crapaud en conclut que le chat qui venait de s'introduire dans son bureau, appartenait à la fillette.

-Et bien, demoiselle ! aboya la sous-secrétaire, en agitant sa grosse tête ronde, ridiculement surmontée d'une coiffe pourpre.

-Madaaaaame ! fit semblant de pleurer « Amanda ». J'ai perdu Minniiiiiiiie !

-C'est ton chat, Minnie ? C'est donc lui qui est entré chez moi !

-C'est une fille ! C'est Minnie !

-D'accord, et toi, tu peux me dire qui tu es, et ce que tu fais ici au niveau un ? Ce n'est pas la place d'une petite fille !

-Je m'appelle Cornélia Fudge. Je venais voir mon Papy, mais j'ai perdu Minnie, et maintenant j'ai aussi perdu Papy !

Dolorès Ombrage se radoucit aussitôt, persuadée qu'elle avait devant elle la petite-fille de Cornélius Fudge, l'ancien ministre. George ne prenait pas trop de risques en affirmant ça, car ils avaient croisé Fudge dans l'ascenseur en allant au niveau deux voir Arthur et Kingsley. L'ancien Ministre devait être déjà au niveau dix, prêt pour participer aux procès d'Harry et Severus.

-Tu es la petite-fille de Cornélius ? Tu l'as manqué de peu, ma pauvre chérie. Attends ! Nous allons récupérer Minnie quand même ! susurra l'odieuse sadique en rose.

Elle se pencha pour attraper la chatte tigrée qui s'était réfugié sous le sofa rose bonbon et crachait tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Lorsque la main d'Ombrage se tendit vers elle, Minerva la griffa avec un plaisir non dissimulé, et un miaulement de rage.

George, écroulé de rire, se mordit la lèvre inférieure et pesta, faussement offusqué.

-Vilaine Minnie ! Faut pas griffer !

Cette fois-ci franchement énervée, Dolorès Ombrage attrapa Minerva par la peau du cou et la mit dans les bras de la fillette, en la poussa dehors avec son chat.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de te ramener à ton grand-père, petite. Mais je lui dirai que je t'ai aperçue.

-Attends, Madame ! Pour te remercier, je t'offre un bonbon. Ils sont bons, c'est Papy qui me les achète, fit « Amanda » avec son large sourire édenté.

Le crapaud, pour une fois en pourpre, offrit un sourire mielleux à la fillette et accepta le bonbon, secrètement persuadée que son attitude enchanterait ce cher Cornélius. George vit du coin de l'œil, Dolorès mettre dans sa bouche le bonbon, qui était la nouvelle version des Pastilles de Gerbe. L'effet n'était plus immédiat, mais les vomissements ne commençaient qu'au bout de trois minutes et duraient des heures. Jusqu'à présent, Fred et George n'avaient pas été capable de déterminer la durée d'action des Pastilles, ils avaient craqué et pris l'antidote au bout de deux heures environ. Il était dommage de ne pouvoir étudier de près un aussi bon cobaye que Dolorès Ombrage.

La fillette rousse balança un « au revoir » effronté à la femme à la tête de crapaud, et fila dans le couloir, le chat dans les bras. Avant que Dolorès Ombrage n'ait eu le temps de s'étonner, George était déjà dans l'ascenseur avec Minerva qui avait repris forme humaine.

-Monsieur Weasley, vous êtes sûr que ça va marcher ? Après tout, nous n'avons pas vu si elle vomissait ! Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle soit là au procès. Ce serait une tragédie !

-Aucun souci, Professeur McGonagall. Elle a mis le bonbon dans sa bouche, elle est foutue !

-Ce Rapeltout ? A quoi devait-il servir ?

-Il contient un enregistrement sonore de claquements de sabots de centaures… Nous avions envisagé de l'enfermer dans un placard à balai avec le Rapeltout dissimulé à l'intérieur.

-Ouille ! C'est cruel !

-Merci !

Minerva donna un coup de baguette sur la tête de George et lui redonna son aspect initial.

Comme ils sortaient de l'ascenseur pour rejoindre les autres membres de l'Ordre devant le bureau d'Arthur, ils entendirent Madame Edgecombe du Service de réseau de cheminette, raconter à Amos Diggory qu'elle venait de croiser Dolorès Ombrage dans le couloir du niveau un, vomissant tripes et boyaux et tentant de retourner dans son bureau pour appeler le Médicomage du Ministère. Amos, amusé demanda à Madame Edgecombe si elle avait aidé Dolorès Ombrage.

-Tu rigoles ? Je la déteste ! Si tu savais ce qu'elle a fait à ma fille ! Même à Sainte-Mangouste, ils ne peuvent rien faire, elle est défigurée ! Marietta est traumatisée depuis qu'elle a été en cours avec cette femme ! Je suis sûre que tout est de sa faute !

George et Minerva se jetèrent un regard complice et entrèrent dans le quartier général des Aurors.

* * *

Dix minutes plus tard, les jumeaux Weasley étaient réunis et savouraient cette victoire qu'ils jugeaient écrasante. Minerva McGonagall espérait que le crapaud ne se pointerait pas au procès dans une heure, chose que Fred et George jugeaient impensable et impossible. Remus souriait, Fol Œil sifflotait, visiblement ravi et tous cheminaient vers le niveau dix à travers les escaliers qui partaient du niveau neuf, les ascenseurs n'allant pas plus loin. Ils suivaient Albus Dumbledore qui marchait à grandes enjambées devant eux.

Kingsley Shacklebolt et les Aurors Tonks-Lupin et Griffiths étaient allés chercher les deux prévenus dans l'infirmerie. Des sandwiches et des bieraubeurres leur avaient été apportés pour le déjeuner. A présent, Harry et Severus, menottes aux poignets, se trouvaient dans une petite salle, attenante à la salle d'audience.

Lorsqu'Albus Dumbledore fit son entrée, il alla s'installer à la place réservée aux avocats de la défense, Minerva, Remus et Fol Œil et les jumeaux Weasleys s'assirent aux places vides prévues pour le public. Le Magenmagot entra à la queue leu leu et s'installa sur les gradins. Amélia Bones prit la place de président, occupée habituellement par Albus et au moment où Scrimgeour s'installait dans son fauteuil, Julius Derwent, Augustus Pye, Helbert Spleen et Poppy Pomfresh faisaient également leur entrée, en tenues de Médicomage et s'installaient derrière Remus, Fol Œil et les jumeaux. Minerva se leva et alla s'asseoir près de son amie Poppy Pomfresh.

Le silence se fit dans la salle d'audience, et le Ministre, visiblement énervé, interpella l'Auror qui se trouvait dans la pièce.

-Auror ! Faites entrer les accusés !

* * *


	6. Le procès de Severus Rogue partie 2

Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin entra dans la petite pièce où se trouvaient Harry et Severus.

-Venez, leur dit-elle. Ça commence. Ne vous inquiétez pas, on est tous là, moi, Remus, Kingsley… Albus va vous défendre, Minerva et Poppy sont là aussi, ainsi que les jumeaux Weasley.

-Je suis content de te voir, Tonks, répondit Harry avec un sourire ravi. Remus m'a dit que vous alliez avoir un bébé, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de te féliciter.

Tonks eut un sourire de fierté qui illumina son visage en forme de cœur. Ses cheveux violets prirent une teinte de rose plus léger.

-J'ai appris pour vous deux aussi, Remus m'a dit hier soir que Severus allait avoir un bébé. C'est dingue, cette histoire, c'est hyper rare en plus !

-Tonks… menaça Severus Rogue, le regard noir et perçant.

-Je sais, je sais, Professeur Rogue, je ne dois le dire à personne. Remus et Kingsley m'ont fait la leçon. Ça restera entre nous.

-Bien ! fit l'odieux personnage qui retrouvait ses habitudes de terreur des cachots, même les menottes aux poignets.

Tonks se dirigea vers la porte qui menait à la salle d'audience numéro 10 et les deux prévenus se levèrent pour la suivre. L'Auror détourna stratégiquement les yeux, lorsqu'elle vit Harry embrasser une dernière fois Severus, avant qu'ils ne sortent de la petite pièce. Tonks se doutait que le maître des cachots n'apprécierait pas qu'elle les regarde.

Lorsque la métamorphomage ouvrit en grand la porte, l'Auror Griffiths qui se trouvait de l'autre côté, entra pour prendre Harry par un bras, tandis que Severus était emmené par Tonks.

Le Gryffondor eut la surprise de reconnaitre l'endroit.

-Je suis déjà venu ici ! C'est ici qu'on m'a jugé en audience disciplinaire le jour où j'ai fait un Patronus pour chasser les détraqueurs, y a deux ans !

-Tu as été jugé pour une simple infraction au décret sur les restrictions d'usage de la magie pour sorciers de premier cycle, ici ? Dans la salle réservée aux criminels ? murmura Severus, étonné, en regardant Harry.

Celui-ci hocha la tête en soupirant.

-Et cette fois-ci, c'est pour un « _repulso_ » ! De mieux en mieux, non ? Oh ! Et accessoirement pour avoir sauvé le Monde Magique… ricana le jeune Gryffondor, désabusé.

Harry et Severus regardèrent autour d'eux, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais vu cette salle, et pourtant tous deux la connaissaient. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas changé depuis le procès de Severus, fin 1981. Les bancs et pupitres qui la garnissaient étaient toujours de bois noir ciré, les colonnes qui soutenaient le plafond étaient en marbre gris veiné de noir, et le carrelage qui recouvrait le sol dessinait une admirable rosace au centre de laquelle se trouvait le fauteuil garni de chaines qui s'enroulaient automatiquement autour des accusés. Des torches éclairaient le triste lieu, et Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur l'aréopage qui trônait sur tout un côté de la salle dans les tribunes prévues à cet effet.

Deux membres de la brigade de police magique se saisirent de Severus et le firent asseoir dans le fauteuil dont les chaines s'enroulèrent autour de lui aussitôt avec un cliquètement sinistre. Harry vit les poings de son compagnon se serrer et son visage se figer sans expression.

Albus Dumbledore se précipita vers Harry et l'arracha à l'Auror Griffiths. Il installa le jeune homme sur le banc des témoins près de Remus Lupin qui aussitôt prit son filleul adoptif dans ses bras.

-Tout va bien Harry ? J'ai appris ce qu'Ombrage vous avait fait hier soir. Kingsley et Fol Œil étaient fous de rage. Je ne te dis pas le savon qu'ils lui ont passé ce matin !

Remus n'eut pas le temps de raconter à Harry ce que les jumeaux avaient fait pour empêcher le crapaud en rose d'assister au procès. La voix agressive de Rufus Scrimgeour se fit entendre.

-DUMBLEDORE ! Vous avez demandé que ce procès soit à huis-clos ! Bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi, cela vous a été accordé. Or, je vois ici des gens qui n'ont rien à y faire ! Je ne crois pas que Messieurs Rogue ou Potter soient apparentés aux Weasleys !

-Les jumeaux Weasley sont venus soutenir Harry Potter, dit simplement Albus d'un ton neutre. Ces deux jeunes gens considèrent Monsieur Potter comme leur petit frère.

-Considèrent ? ricana le Ministre. Trop facile ! MESSIEURS WEASLEY, VOUS QUITTEZ CETTE SALLE IMMEDIATEMENT !

Les jumeaux regardèrent Harry, un peu déçus, puis Albus Dumbledore qui soupira en secouant la tête.

-Désolé, les enfants, vous allez devoir sortir. Allez nous attendre dans le bureau d'Arthur.

-Faudra pousser les murs… pesta Fred.

Les deux rouquins quittèrent la salle d'audience. L'Auror qui gardait la lourde porte de bois clouté et ferré, referma derrière eux à clé ensuite, les laissant dans le couloir de pierres nues, semblable à un cachot.

-Bien, poursuivit le Ministre, je vais maintenant vérifier que les personnes qui se trouvent ici, doivent bien y être. Dans le cas contraire, elles devront sortir.

-Rufus… est-ce bien nécessaire ? soupira Amélia Bones du haut de son pupitre.

-C'est un huis-clos, non ? Et ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai exigé !

-Allez-y, Albus… présentez ces personnes, demanda la présidente du Magenmagot.

-Le Professeur Remus John Lupin, qui enseigne la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard est le parrain de Monsieur Harry Potter.

-Je croyais que c'était Sirius Black, son parrain, objecta Scrimgeour, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

-Par testament, Lord Black a laissé sa charge de parrain à son ami le Professeur Lupin. Sirius Black étant décédé, Remus Lupin est maintenant le parrain d'Harry Potter.

-Bien. Approuva Madame Bones. Ensuite ?

-Vous connaissez tous le Professeur McGonagall, Directrice de la Maison Gryffondor. Elle est responsable de Monsieur Potter à Poudlard, et se trouve ici aujourd'hui, car Monsieur Potter n'a aucune famille dans le Monde Magique. Sa famille moldue a d'ailleurs été déchue de toute autorité sur lui par le Service de Protection de l'Enfance Magique. Mais ceci fera l'objet très certainement d'un autre procès, une enquête est en ce moment diligentée par les Aurors, à ce sujet.

-J'en prends note, acquiesça Madame Bones.

-Et je n'ai pas à vous présenter Madame Pomfresh que vous connaissez tous, ni le Guérisseur Pye, Médicomage du Ministère. Le Guérisseur Derwent est chef de service à Sainte-Mangouste et est le Médicomage traitant du Professeur Rogue. Le Professeur Helbert Spleen, éminent Directeur de Sainte-Mangouste est là en tant qu'expert médicomagique, et l'Auror Maugrey, en qualité de témoin. Harry Potter est ici en tant que témoin pour le Professeur Rogue et d'accusé pour l'affaire suivante.

-Ravie de vous revoir, Helbert ! fit Amélia Bones avec un petit sourire.

Elle vit Rufus Scrimgeour lever les yeux au ciel d'agacement.

-Tout ceci est parfait, je ne vois rien à redire, conclut-elle. L'audience peut commencer ! Monsieur Le Ministre, veuillez nous énoncer vos griefs contre l'accusé Rogue.

-Le Mangemort Rogue ! précisa Scrimgeour, vénéneux. Cet homme porte la Marque des Ténèbres, c'est un fait prouvé. Il a commis des crimes contre les sorciers et le Monde Magique et il doit payer pour ces crimes !

-En décembre 1981, Severus Tobias Rogue a été acquitté de cette accusation, Monsieur Le Ministre, répliqua Albus Dumbledore. Le Professeur Rogue était l'espion de l'Ordre du Phénix, ce fait a également été prouvé à cette époque !

-ET DEPUIS 1981 ? pesta le Ministre. Ne me dites pas qu'au retour de son Maître, ce Mangemort n'est pas retourné sagement vers Vous-Savez-Qui pour faire son sale boulot ?

-Je ne le dirai pas, avoua Dumbledore. Severus Rogue est bien retourné auprès de Lord Voldemort, à ma demande, mais toujours en tant qu'espion. Avec en plus, une mission supplémentaire…

-Qu'elle était cette mission, Professeur Dumbledore ? demanda Madame Bones.

-Protéger Harry Potter. Tâche dont il s'est admirablement acquitté d'ailleurs, puisque Harry Potter se trouve ici, en vie, en parfaite santé et Lord Voldemort a été vaincu par leurs efforts conjugués.

Il y eut quelques murmures et hochements de tête parmi les membres du Magenmagot. Tous avaient lu la Gazette du Sorcier, le matin même, et étaient très étonnés de se trouver là, pour ce procès qu'ils jugeaient indécent. Pas un des membres du Magenmagot ne regrettait la disparition de Voldemort, tous ayant perdu des amis, des voisins ou de la famille dans les deux guerres qui avaient opposé le Monde Magique au Seigneur des Ténèbres et à ses Mangemorts. Rufus Scrimgeour pinça les lèvres, fortement contrarié. Il savait bien qu'il marchait en terrain mouvant et qu'il allait devoir faire changer les avis de toutes les personnes présentes. Une seule solution : faire témoigner Severus Rogue sous _Véritasérum_.

-La cour va juger de tout ceci en son âme et conscience, brailla-t-il. Nous allons interroger l'accusé sous _Véritasérum_ et connaitre enfin la vérité sur cette soit disant victoire !

-Je crains que le _Véritasérum_ ne soit contre-indiqué ici, fit tranquillement Albus Dumbledore.

Rufus Scrimgeour eut un éclair de triomphe dans les yeux. Puis il vit le Guérisseur Pye se lever de son banc

-Honorables membres du Magenmagot, j'interdis formellement l'usage du _Véritasérum_ sur Severus Rogue. Sa condition ne lui permet pas l'administration de cette potion.

Madame Bones leva un sourcil étonné.

-Guérisseur Pye, pouvez-nous nous préciser quelles seraient les conséquences pour l'accusé ?

-La mort, Madame La Présidente.

-En effet, je comprends. L'accusé Rogue est dispensé de l'administration de _Véritasérum_.

Le Ministre bondit de son siège comme un lutin de Cornouailles dans une boite.

-C'est trop facile ! Il va nous raconter n'importe quoi ! Je veux la vérité, NOUS voulons la vérité.

-Certes, acquiesça Amélia Bones. Et nous la trouverons, nous sommes là pour comprendre et juger. Déclinez-nous vos noms, prénoms, âge et qualités, accusé Rogue. Greffier Weasley, notez tout !

-Oui, Madame La Présidente, s'empressa Percy Weasley, une plume à papote officielle à la main et de l'encre au bout du nez.

-Severus Tobias Rogue, répondit la terreur des cachots d'une voix lasse. J'ai trente-sept ans et je suis maître des potions à l'école de magie et sorcellerie de Poudlard depuis 1981. Je suis également le Directeur de la Maison Serpentard.

-Et un Mangemort ! gronda Scrimgeour.

-Il a été prouvé lors d'un précédent procès que l'accusé n'était déjà plus un Mangemort ! l'interrompit Albus.

-Des preuves, Dumbledore ! Des preuves !

Harry s'agitait sur son banc. Il savait que sans le _Véritasérum_, personne ne croirait Severus innocent. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait témoigner.

-Professeur Dumbledore ! chuchota-t-il. Je vais témoigner sous V_éritasérum_ pour Severus, mais il faut qu'ils jurent tous sur leur magie de ne rien répéter de ce qu'ils vont entendre ici.

-Tu acceptes de le faire, Harry ? Je ne suis pas sûr que Severus…

-S'il vous plait ! Professeur ! supplia Harry en se mordant la lèvre, une main nerveusement passée dans ses cheveux longs ébouriffés.

-Il y a un moyen de savoir la vérité, fit Albus Dumbledore aux membres du Magenmagot, toutes ouïes. Monsieur Harry Potter accepte de témoigner sous _Véritasérum_ pour le Professeur Rogue.

Harry et les autres témoins virent tous Severus soupirer et baisser la tête, ses longs cheveux noirs dissimulant son visage à la barbe non rasée.

-Mais étant donné la nature des faits qui vont être révélés, je demande à chaque personne présente dans cette salle d'audience, de faire un serment magique de ne jamais révéler quoi que ce soit entendu ici aujourd'hui. Ni oralement, ni par écrit.

Intrigués par cette demande, les membres du Magenmagot ne se firent pas prier et Madame Bones fut la première à obtempérer.

-Moi, Amélia Susan Bones, jure solennellement sur ma magie, que je ne dévoilerai jamais rien de ce que je vais apprendre ici aujourd'hui, ni en paroles, ni par écrit.

La lueur blanche qui sortit de sa baguette scella le serment. A contrecœur, Rufus Scrimgeour fit la même chose et attendit que les autres membres du Tribunal fassent de même ainsi que les témoins. Les Aurors et les Médicomages en furent dispensés étant déjà soumis à un serment de discrétion de par leurs professions.

Les chaines relâchèrent le Professeur Rogue et Albus le prit par le bras pour le guider vers le banc où il alla s'asseoir près de Remus Lupin. Harry plongea son regard émeraude dans les yeux d'onyx en le croisant, pour y puiser un peu de courage car il était très angoissé, même s'il s'efforçait de ne pas le montrer. Il frotta ses mains moites sur le jean délavé qu'il portait sous la robe de sorcier qu'il n'avait pas fermée. A sa grande horreur, les chaines s'enroulèrent autour de lui, dès qu'il prit place dans le fauteuil précédemment occupé par Severus.

-Monsieur Potter, nous allons vous administrer du _Véritasérum_, susurra Scrimgeour, avide. Et j'aurai toutes mes réponses, soyez-en assuré ! AUROR ! Apportez le _Véritasérum_ ! Guérisseur Pye, c'est à vous !

L'Auror Griffiths apporta un petit flacon du fameux liquide incolore et le tendit au Médicomage qui attendait près d'Harry. Augustus Pye ouvrit le flacon et à l'aide du compte-gouttes incorporé, déposa trois gouttes de la substance sur la langue que tirait obligeamment Harry. Pye resta deux minutes près du jeune homme, surveillant ses réactions. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et lança un rayon lumineux dans chacun des deux yeux d'Harry Potter.

-Le témoin est à vous, Madame La Présidente !

-Parfait ! jubila Scrimgeour, coupant ainsi la parole à Madame Bones qui n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Veuillez nous donner votre nom complet, Monsieur Potter.

D'une voix monocorde et sans expression, Harry répondit, les yeux dans le vague.

-Lord Harry James Potter Black.

-Comment ça ? pesta le Ministre, surpris.

-Si vous permettez, Monsieur Le Ministre, l'interrompit Albus, le sourire aux lèvres. Vous avez demandé à Harry, son état civil au complet. Or, Harry a hérité du titre et des biens de son défunt parrain Sirius Black, il vous a donc donné son nom complet et son titre.

-Il a peut-être hérité des biens de Black, mais le port du titre n'est permis que si l'héritier a du sang de cette famille ! Ce qui n'est pas le cas !

-Pardon, pardon, fit une voix chevrotante, parmi les membres du Magenmagot. Mais Monsieur Potter est bien apparenté aux Blacks.

-Sir Reginald ? Vous pouvez nous expliquer ? demanda Amélia Bones au doyen du Magenmagot qui brandissait un cornet acoustique en or vers elle.

-Bien entendu. J'étais au mariage du grand-père de Monsieur Potter, ainsi qu'Albus Dumbledore et Tiberius Ogden. Ce devait être aux alentours de 1945, si mes souvenirs sont bons… et en général, ils ne sont pas mauvais. Charlus Potter a épousé Doréa Black, la grand-tante de Sirius Black, qu'elle a élevé d'ailleurs. Charlus et Doréa ont eu un fils unique, James Potter qui est le père du jeune Harry. Ce jeune homme est bien apparenté aux Blacks et peut donc porter le titre hérité de son parrain.

-Merci de toutes ces précisions, Sir Reginald. Poursuivez, Rufus.

-Quel âge avez-vous, Monsieur Potter ?

-Dix-sept ans.

-Que faites-vous dans la vie ?

-Je suis élève à Poudlard, j'appartiens à la Maison Gryffondor et je serai en 7ème année à la rentrée.

-Bien. Connaissez-vous Severus Rogue ?

-Oui.

-Précisez.

-C'est le professeur de potions de Poudlard.

-Severus Rogue est-il un Mangemort ?

-Non.

Des murmures enflèrent dans la salle et Rufus Scrimgeour pesta silencieusement.

-Quel rôle a joué Rogue dans la lutte contre Vous-Savez-Qui ?

-Severus était un espion de l'Ordre du Phénix.

-Vous confirmez donc ceci ? fit Madame Bones qui avait jusqu'à présent laissé Scrimgeour interroger le témoin.

-Je confirme.

-Monsieur Potter, avez-vous réellement vaincu Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ? poursuivit Scrimgeour qui avait une idée en tête : tout savoir !

-Oui.

-Seul ?

-Non.

-Qui vous a aidé ?

-Severus.

-Comment avez-vous fait ?

-Un rituel ancien avec une potion.

-Rogue a fabriqué cette potion ?

-Oui.

-Qui l'a bue ?

-Moi.

-Et ce rituel, était-ce de la Magie Noire ?

-Non.

Scrimgeour sembla un peu déçu de cette réponse.

-Avez-vous déjà fait de la Magie Noire, Monsieur Potter ?

-Non.

-Severus Rogue a-t-il déjà fait de la Magie Noire devant vous ?

-Non.

-Quelle était donc la nature de ce rituel ancien ? Une Magie du sang ?

-Non.

-Précisez.

-Magie sexuelle.

De nouveaux murmures étonnés se firent entendre. Scrimgeour buvait du petit lait.

-Monsieur Potter, vous voulez dire que vous avez utilisé un rituel de magie sexuelle pour vaincre Vous-Savez-Qui ?

-Oui.

-Qui était votre partenaire, Potter ?

-Severus Rogue.

-Vous avez eu une relation sexuelle avec votre professeur de potions au cours d'un rituel…

-Oui.

-Vous êtes homosexuel, Monsieur Potter ?

-Oui.

-Rufus ! protesta Amélia Bones, l'orientation sexuelle de Monsieur Potter n'est pas le sujet, nous ne sommes pas des Moldus ! C'est parfaitement acceptable dans le Monde Magique !

-Bien entendu, Amélia. C'était juste pour avoir la précision. Il n'y a pas de problème. Pourquoi avoir accepté ce rituel ? poursuivit Scrimgeour en se tournant de nouveau vers Harry, enchaîné.

-C'était nécessaire pour pouvoir vaincre Voldemort.

-Monsieur Potter, vous aviez quel âge lors de ce rituel ?

-Dix-sept ans.

-Vous étiez donc majeur, soupira Scrimgeour qui semblait déçu, il aurait bien voulu piéger au moins Severus pour détournement de mineur et le virer de Poudlard.

-Oui.

-Comment ce rituel a fonctionné pour détruire Vous-Savez-Qui ?

-Ma magie s'est mélangée à celle de Severus et s'est infiltrée dans sa Marque des Ténèbres. Les Mangemorts et Voldemort étant tous reliés en réseau, ils sont morts brûlés.

Des murmures admiratifs et quelques applaudissements se firent entendre. Scrimgeour, agacé, soupira.

-Pourquoi Rogue n'a pas brûlé lui aussi ?

-Il n'est pas un Mangemort.

-Il porte la Marque des Ténèbres ! s'énerva le Ministre. Alors comment ?

-Severus ne pouvait pas brûler. Ma magie ne peut pas lui faire de mal.

-Et pourquoi donc, Monsieur Potter ?

-Parce que je l'aime.

Un silence de mort dans la salle d'audience numéro 10… Scrimgeour le rompit encore une fois.

-Vous aimez cet homme ?

-Oui.

-Vous protégez un Mangemort par amour ?

-Severus n'est pas un Mangemort.

-Répondez ! Vous le protégez par amour ?

-Non, c'est Severus qui me protège depuis toujours.

-Pourquoi a-t-il accepté de pratiquer cet indécent rituel avec vous ?

-Pour vaincre Lord Voldemort.

-Rogue est homosexuel aussi ? Ou il s'est sacrifié ?

-RUFUS ! gronda Madame Bones.

-J'essaie juste de comprendre les motivations du témoin et de l'accusé.

-Attention à vous, Rufus… menaça Amélia Bones.

-Répondez à ma question, Potter. Rogue s'est sacrifié ?

-Non, ce n'était pas un sacrifice.

-Il vous aime ?

-Oui.

-RUFUS, je ne vois pas où tout ceci va vous mener ! Les sentiments personnels de Monsieur Potter et de Monsieur Rogue n'ont rien à faire ici.

-Je pense qu'au contraire, c'est d'une très grande importance. Monsieur Potter, les Guérisseurs Pye et Derwent semblent très inquiets quant à la santé de votre… complice. Vous pouvez nous en dire plus.

-Son niveau de magie baisse très vite, et je dois le compléter.

-C'est une conséquence du rituel, ce partage de magie ?

-Oui.

-Donc s'il arrive quelque chose à Severus Rogue, quelles sont les conséquences pour vous ?

-S'il meurt, je meurs.

-Et si vous mourrez, Monsieur Potter ?

-Severus meurt aussi.

-Vous êtes donc coincé avec lui pour toute votre vie.

-Oui.

-Dites-moi, vous avez été accidentellement placés hier, dans une cellule de suppression de magie, d'où le Guérisseur Pye vous a tiré à temps. Vous pouvez nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé ?

Severus Rogue s'agita sur son banc et Albus Dumbledore posa une main sur son épaule, puis lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille.

-Le niveau de magie de Severus a dangereusement baissé, et je ne pouvais pas le remonter, la cellule m'en empêchait.

-Qu'est-ce qui provoque ces baisses de magie ? Normalement dans ce genre de cellule, le niveau de magie ne peut pas baisser, on ne peut juste plus s'en servir.

-Le bébé pompe la magie de Severus pour grandir, et moi je la complète ensuite.

-QUEL BEBE ? POTTER ! pesta Scrimgeour, déconcerté.

-Severus attend mon bébé.

Ce n'étaient plus des murmures que l'on entendait, dans la salle d'audience, mais des cris d'étonnement et autres exclamations.

Amélia Bones tapota son marteau sur son pupitre. Sous la surprise de la révélation, elle avait perdu son monocle qui pendait tristement au bout de sa chaine d'or.

-Allons ! Chers collègues ! Un peu de silence, s'il vous plaît ! Monsieur Potter ? Vous voulez dire que Severus Rogue attend un enfant, de vous ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui.

-C'est absolument incroyable ! Est-ce une conséquence du rituel ?

-Oui. Il a été conçu ce matin-là.

-Merci, Monsieur Potter, je pense que j'aimerais entendre le Guérisseur Derwent à présent.

-Amélia ! protesta Scrimgeour.

-Non, Rufus, nous en avons assez entendu. Il est clair pour moi que l'explosion de magie partagée par Messieurs Rogue et Potter a bel et bien été d'une puissance suffisante pour détruire Vous-Savez-Qui et tous ses Mangemorts. Pour preuve, elle a même provoqué une fécondation magique ! Je n'ai plus aucun doute à présent. Messieurs Potter et Rogue ont bien vaincu le Mage Noir. Une dernière chose, Potter, avant de vous libérer. Il y a-t-il eu des témoins lors du rituel ?

-Oui.

-Nommez-les.

-Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Alastor Maugrey, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger.

-Comment avez-vous su que le rituel avait vaincu Vous-Savez-Qui ?

-Arthur Weasley a appelé Poudlard par cheminette pour nous dire que les Mangemorts mouraient brûlés. Kingsley et Fol Œil sont allés vérifier au Manoir Malefoy.

-Merci Monsieur Potter, fit chaleureusement Amélia Bones. Le Monde Magique ne vous remerciera jamais assez de ce que vous avez fait pour lui, tous les deux. Vous pouvez aller vous rasseoir. Guérisseur Pye ? Vérifiez que le _Véritasérum_ quitte bien l'organisme du témoin, s'il vous plait. Guérisseur Derwent, venez, je voudrais vous entendre.

Augustus aida Harry, que les chaines avaient libéré, à rejoindre le banc des témoins et vérifia à l'aide de sa baguette que le _Véritasérum_ allait bientôt cesser de faire de l'effet.

-Harry… ça va ? murmura Severus un peu inquiet.

-Oui.

Le ton toujours monocorde le fit sourire. Son côté Serpentard ressurgit alors. Et profitant que tout le monde était occupé avec Julius Derwent qui se dirigeait vers le fauteuil à chaines, Severus glissa à l'oreille d'Harry.

-Tu m'aimes vraiment ?

-Oui.

-Tu veux bien rester avec moi… toujours ?

-Oui.

Severus eut un petit sourire machiavélique et très satisfait de lui, au final, il glissa sa main dans celle d'Harry, entre les plis de leurs capes et se concentra sur le témoignage du Médicomage.

Julius Derwent soupira d'aise en voyant qu'après avoir un peu cliqueté, les chaines magiques ne s'étaient pas enroulées autour de lui.

-Déclinez vos noms prénoms, âge et qualités, demanda la Présidente, du haut de son pupitre.

-Julius Marcus Derwent, trente-deux ans. Je suis Obstétricomage à l'Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste pour les maladies et blessures magiques.

-Vous êtes le Médicomage qui suit Severus Rogue ?

-Oui, Madame la Présidente.

-Pouvez-vous nous parler de cette grossesse extraordinaire ?

-Heuu… oui. Madame Pomfresh m'a appelé par cheminette il y a une petite dizaine de jours. Elle m'a dit avoir été appelée chez Harry Potter, son compagnon venait de s'évanouir de façon impromptue, après avoir été quelque peu souffrant les jours précédents. Les divers symptômes lui ont évoqué une grossesse. Après quelques sortilèges de diagnostics, Madame Pomfresh a établi que Severus Rogue était bien enceint. La date de la fécondation était le 31 juillet, et le père de l'enfant était Harry Potter. Le bébé sera à terme le 15 décembre car c'est deux fois plus rapide pour un homme. L'examen a révélé que l'enfant était du sexe féminin et en parfaite santé. Les cas de grossesses masculines étant rarissimes et très dangereux, le dossier m'a été confié. Je me suis beaucoup intéressé à ce sujet pendant mes études, et j'ai pris la place de Madame Pomfresh qui n'a pas les connaissances nécessaires. Mes divers examens m'ont démontré que la magie partagée par les deux pères était un plus pour le déroulement de cette grossesse unique. Comme vous le savez, il faut un sorcier très puissant pour en féconder un autre, mais le receveur doit l'être aussi, sinon il ne survivrait pas. L'aura magique dégagée par l'embryon est déjà très importante pour son terme, beaucoup plus que pour une grossesse classique. L'enfant a certainement hérité de la puissance de Monsieur Potter, et la magie de Monsieur Rogue peine à fournir ce surplus, au demeurant très important, surtout qu'il doit assurer ses propres dépenses magiques au quotidien, notamment dans la réalisation de potions, et bientôt de l'enseignement en général.

-Est-ce là qu'intervient le partage de magie, ce partage qui n'était pas prévu ?

-Oui, Madame Bones, absolument. Sans ce partage, je peux vous affirmer que Monsieur Rogue serait mort hier soir dans la cellule de suppression de magie, si le Guérisseur Pye ne l'en avait pas retiré et si Monsieur Potter avait été ailleurs.

-Que s'est-il passé hier ?

-L'Auror en Chef Shacklebolt avait donné l'ordre de placer les prévenus dans la cellule numéro 3, je crois, et Madame Ombrage est intervenue et les a fait mettre dans la cellule de suppression de magie, malgré les ordres stricts du Chef Shacklebolt. A la demande de Monsieur Potter, l'Auror Griffiths a appelé Sainte-Mangouste pour avoir l'avis de Pye. Je me trouvais sur place, j'ai confié un double du dossier à mon collègue et il a fait transporter les deux prévenus à l'infirmerie.

-Il n'y a pas eu de problème pour que Severus Rogue récupère sa magie ?

-Ce matin, lors de mon examen, je l'ai trouvé en bonne forme. Son niveau de magie était revenu à la normale. Il a suffit que Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Rogue dorment l'un contre l'autre pour que la magie de Monsieur Potter se diffuse dans le corps de son compagnon.

-Harry Potter a donc sauvé Severus Rogue cette nuit ?

-Absolument.

-On ne peut donc pas les séparer ?

-Difficilement et pas plus de quelques heures, sinon l'enfant utilisera la magie de son père _porteur_ jusqu'à l'épuiser.

-Les conséquences à ce stade ?

-L'enfant meurt, et risque d'entrainer la mort de son père _porteur_ également, si on n'intervient pas très vite.

-Et si Rogue meurt, Harry Potter également.

-Tout à fait.

-Donc si je comprends bien, lorsque Monsieur Potter s'est interposé entre Severus Rogue et les Aurors qui venaient l'arrêter hier, il protégeait leurs vies à tous les trois ?

-Absolument, Madame. Arrêter Severus Rogue sans Harry Potter, revenait à les tuer tous les trois, hier. C'est d'ailleurs un miracle qu'ils ne soient pas morts.

-Je vous remercie, Guérisseur Derwent, pour toutes ces précisions fascinantes. Je crois que nous en savons assez à présent. Membres du Magenmagot, veuillez lever la main si vous pensez que Severus Rogue est un Mangemort qui a été fidèle à Vous-Savez-Qui.

Seul Rufus Scrimgeour leva la main.

-Bien. Levez la main si vous pensez que Messieurs Rogue et Potter sont des imposteurs qui n'ont pas vaincu Vous-Savez-Qui ?

Seul encore une fois, l'odieux Ministre leva la main.

-Je pense qu'il est inutile d'aller plus loin. Il est en outre évident que Monsieur Potter s'est fait arrêter volontairement pour pouvoir suivre son compagnon et le protéger lui et leur enfant à naitre.

-C'est un professeur et Potter un élève ! Nous ne pouvons pas tolérer cette mascarade à Poudlard !

-Il me semble que Monsieur Potter est majeur. En outre, rien n'interdit les relations de ce genre, lorsqu'elles sont librement consenties, discrètes, et que les protagonistes sont majeurs. Le serment que nous avons fait tout à l'heure et ce huis-clos, nous prouvent que la discrétion est recherchée. Professeur Rogue, vous êtes relaxé de ces accusations, encore une fois. Votre fidélité à l'Ordre du Phénix ne sera plus remise en cause. Monsieur Potter et vous-même avez bien vaincu Vous-Savez-Qui. Messieurs, je vous demanderais de ne pas divulguer la nature de votre relation tant que Monsieur Potter n'aura pas terminé ses études. De même, la paternité de Monsieur Potter ne devra pas faire l'objet de publicité jusqu'à cette date. Dès que vous serez diplômé, Monsieur Potter, vous pourrez faire ce qu'il vous plaira, en attendant il est préférable pour la tranquillité de Poudlard et la réputation d'enseignant de votre ami, que vous ne soyez pas mis en cause.

-Je comprends, fit Harry en hochant la tête, la main toujours dans celle de Severus.

-Monsieur Potter, Professeur Rogue, au nom du Magenmagot, merci. Vous êtes libre.

Les membres du Magenmagot se levèrent tous pour quitter la salle. Certains se précipitèrent pour aller serrer la main d'Albus Dumbledore. Julius Derwent quitta le sinistre siège et fut rejoint par ses collègues et Madame Pomfresh. Harry, soulagé, n'avait pas bougé de son siège. Il avait encore les jambes tremblantes. C'était fini, Scrimgeour avait échoué, et ils étaient libres. Il leva son visage timidement vers Severus qui le regardait les yeux graves. Le jeune Gryffondor poussa un soupir et voulut se nicher dans les bras de Severus, mais celui-ci le repoussa doucement.

-Pas ici, Harry. Tu sais que je déteste les effusions en public.

-C'est vrai. Mais là, j'en ai besoin. Vraiment.

-Quand nous serons seuls, promis. Répondit Severus en lui serrant la main, un peu plus fort, dans les plis de sa cape.

-Venez, les garçons, on rentre. Remus va vous accompagner jusqu'aux cheminettes de l'Atrium et vous allez rentrer à Poudlard ensemble. Je vais allez jusqu'au bureau d'Arthur avec Kingsley, je vous rejoins ensuite à Poudlard avec Pompom et Minerva. Reposez-vous… Un bon repas, une bonne nuit, et tout ira bien. Le cauchemar est terminé.

-Professeur Dumbledore, je n'en suis pas sûr, fit Harry avec un soupir. Il va encore falloir affronter les élèves, Ginny, plus tous ceux que la grossesse de Severus va intriguer. Et ça va aller très vite.

-Nous verrons ça en temps utile. Pas de panique.

Albus posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule d'Harry et quitta la salle d'audience. Remus fit un petit signe à Tonks et passa son bras autour des épaules de son filleul, sans paraître voir les yeux brillants de colère et de jalousie du maître des potions. Il eut un petit rictus : il avait remarqué.

-Ne fais pas cette tête, Severus. Je ne vais pas te le manger, ce n'est pas la pleine lune, je n'ai pas faim et c'est mon louveteau.

-Severus a le droit d'être jaloux, Remus. Si Charlie prenait Severus dans ses bras, je t'assure que je le vivrais très mal, trancha Harry nerveusement.

Le maître des cachots se rengorgea et toisa Lupin très satisfait. Remus se mit à rire et relâcha son filleul pour ne pas aggraver la jalousie de Severus Rogue. Tous trois sortirent dans le couloir de pierre, et remontèrent l'escalier du niveau dix afin de rejoindre l'ascenseur du niveau neuf. Harry eut un petit pincement au cœur en passant devant la porte noire menant au Département des Mystères. C'est là que Sirius Black avait trouvé la mort deux ans auparavant.

Une fois dans l'Atrium, les trois hommes eurent toutes les peines du monde à se débarrasser des journalistes, mais les Aurors présents repoussèrent les indésirables et Harry et Severus purent approcher du bureau de la Sécurité du Ministère, où Eric Munch, le sorcier-vigile leur remit leurs baguettes contre une signature au bas d'un parchemin.

De nouveau se fut la bousculade pour rejoindre une cheminette libre et retourner à Poudlard. Harry et Severus plongèrent dans les flammes vertes les premiers en donnant l'adresse des quartiers de Severus, Remus resté en arrière pour protéger leur départ, choisit lui l'adresse de ses propres appartement à Poudlard.

Une fois sortis de la cheminette, et une fois que Severus eut encore rattrapé Harry avant qu'il n'atterrisse sur les fesses, la terreur des cachots tint sa promesse et se jeta sur son jeune compagnon pour le serrer dans ses bras et l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

-Plus jamais…. Balbutia Harry, le cœur battant. Je ne veux plus jamais qu'on nous sépare comme ça… Merlin, j'ai cru mourir de trouille !

-Jamais, se contenta de répéter Severus, son grand nez enfoui dans le cou du jeune Gryffondor.

Lorsqu'Albus Dumbledore utilisa la cheminette, une heure plus tard, pour vérifier si tout allait bien, il trouva le couple endormi en travers du lit, enlacés et dans le plus simple appareil. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, il donna un léger coup de baguette et les couvertures remontèrent sur les deux hommes. Un autre coup de baguette éteignit les torches magiques et le vieux Directeur ferma la porte doucement derrière lui avant de reprendre la cheminette vers son bureau où l'attendaient Minerva et Pompom pour une tasse de thé. Remus, lui, avait invité les jumeaux Weasley à dîner pour les remercier de leur efficacité anti-Ombrage.

-Alors, Albus ? Ils viennent prendre le thé avec nous ?

-Non, Minerva, je crains bien que non. Je pense que nous ne les verrons pas avant demain.

-Mais diantre, pourquoi ne répondaient-ils pas à la cheminette ?

-Ils dorment, Pompom. Je les ai trouvés dans la chambre à coucher, nus sur le lit. Je les ai recouverts d'un coup de baguette et j'ai éteint la lumière. Je pense qu'ils vont dormir un bon moment. L'exercice physique a du les épuiser.

-Albus ! pesta Minerva rosissante.

-Minerva, comme l'aurait dit le regretté Sirius Black, il faut appeler un fléreur, un fléreur. Nos amoureux ont fêté leur libération, c'est bien naturel.

-Je pressens que nous n'avons pas fini d'avoir des sueurs froides avec ces deux là, lorsque les cours vont reprendre.

-Ce n'est pas venant d'Harry ou de Severus que je crains les problèmes, plutôt de Miss Weasley. Minerva, dès que le Poudlard Express aura amené les élèves ici, vous conduirez Miss Weasley dans mon bureau, je mettrai les choses au point avec elle.

-Vous pensez qu'elle va oser quelque chose ?

-Minerva, elle est au courant de tout. Elle connait le passé d'Harry, elle est au courant du rituel, et de la liaison entre Severus et Harry. La seule chose qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est que Severus va avoir un enfant. Lorsque la grossesse de Severus sera visible, elle fera le rapprochement. C'est là que le danger sera le plus grave. Je vais pour commencer lui interdire de raconter que Severus et Harry sont ensembles. J'espère que ça suffira pour le moment. Ronald est certain qu'elle fera des difficultés, il a dit à Harry de se méfier. Je sais que Molly et les jumeaux lui ont fait la leçon, mais je suis persuadé que ça ne suffira pas.

-Allons, allons, Albus. Ginny Weasley est une jeune fille qui a beaucoup de succès avec les garçons, un peu trop si vous voulez mon avis, mais bon… Je suis persuadée qu'elle va passer à autre chose rapidement.

-Je crains, ma chère que ce ne soit pas l'avis de Molly, ni même de Miss Granger qui qualifie Ginny Weasley « d'obsédée par Harry Potter ». Elle a bien tenté de l'en dissuader mais il semblerait que ça n'ait rien changé.

-Albus, Harry Potter est homosexuel et Ginny Weasley le sait, elle va forcément abandonner tout espoir.

-Ou tenter de le conquérir de force…

* * *

Le Poudlard Express était entré en Gare de Pré Au Lard, il y avait vingt minutes. Comme à son habitude, Hagrid était allé ramasser ses « première année » terrorisés, afin de les faire traverser le Lac Noir dans les petites barques ensorcelées de l'école. Les autres élèves montaient dans les carrosses tirés par des sombral, ces chevaux ailés squelettiques que seuls ceux qui avaient vu la mort pouvaient apercevoir. La plupart des élèves pensaient que les carrosses avançaient tous seuls par magie. Harry n'était bien entendu pas dans le train, il se trouvait avec Severus dans ses cachots.

Dans les compartiments du Poudlard Express, les élèves n'avaient parlé que du procès de Severus et d'Harry et du scandale résultant, qui avait secoué le Monde Magique. Sorcière Hebdo avait consacré un numéro entier aux deux héros et à Rita Skeeter qui avait révélé toute l'affaire. La blonde était en bonne place pour être la journaliste de l'année, ce qui avait fait soupirer Hermione Granger. Ron et Neville étaient persuadés que les Serpentards allaient se venger d'Harry et de leur Directeur de Maison, à la première occasion. Après tout, ils étaient les deux responsables de la mort de leur bien-aimé Maître.

A l'arrivée des carrosses, Harry avait rejoint la Grande Salle avec Severus qui avait pris sa place habituelle à la table directoriale, tandis qu'Harry s'asseyait à la table des Gryffondors. Juste avant qu'Argus Rusard n'ouvre les grandes portes pour laisser entrer le flot des élèves, Harry s'était tourné vers Severus et derrière sa main lui avait envoyé des mots d'amour muets que Severus avait déchiffré sur ses lèvres avec un sourire tendre. Dès que le vieux concierge ouvrit les portes, le masque d'impassibilité et de froideur retomba sur le visage du maitre des potions : La terreur des cachots était de retour. Harry baissa les yeux avec un petit sourire amusé. Severus était vraiment un comédien de premier ordre. Le flot des élèves qui entrait dans la Grande Salle en bavardant le tira de sa rêverie. Les Gryffondors se jetèrent sur lui, heureux de le revoir. Un flash lui fit fermer les yeux et grimacer.

-Colin, par Merlin ! Tu viens d'arriver et déjà tu me mitrailles ! pesta Harry. Ça va être quoi dans six mois ? Tu sais bien que j'aime pas ça.

-Désolé, Harry, s'excusa l'aîné des Crivey en rougissant.

Dean, Seamus, Parvati, Lavande et Neville tendirent leurs mains pour serrer celle d'Harry avant de s'asseoir. Ron tapota le dos de son ami et lui ébouriffa les cheveux en riant tandis qu'Hermione lui faisait une bise sur la joue.

-Tu nous racontes, Harry ? C'est quoi cette histoire de procès ? lança Seamus. Ils sont gonflés au Ministère, on apprend que t'as vaincu Tu-Sais-Qui pendant l'été et t'es arrêté… avec l'autre bâtard graisseux, là ! T'as eu des vacances mouvementées, mec.

-Vous avez tous lu la Gazette cet été, donc je n'ai rien à rajouter. Le Professeur Rogue et moi avons vaincu Voldemort, ça n'a pas plu au Ministre et il a voulu nous évincer, c'est tout. Et pour ça, ils ont voulu envoyer Rogue à Azkaban pour qu'il soit _embrassé_. Le problème c'est que nos magies sont liées, s'il meurt, je meurs aussi. C'est tout. Ecoutez, y a rien à rajouter, regardez donc plutôt la répartition, c'est la dernière qu'on verra.

-Comment ça se fait que vos magies sont liées ? insista Seamus.

-On a été obligés pour vaincre Voldemort, sinon je n'avais pas assez de puissance. Et du coup, on les a tous eus. Bon, y a rien à dire d'autre, on regarde la répartition !

Les têtes se tournèrent docilement vers Minerva McGonagall qui tenait le choixpeau dans une main et un long parchemin dans l'autre. Harry se mit à sourire en voyant les petits qui la regardaient l'air inquiet. Hermione remarqua que Severus ne quittait pas Harry des yeux et que dès qu'Harry croisait le regard de son compagnon, son visage s'illuminait et il lui souriait discrètement. Ron lui, remarqua la mâchoire serrée de colère de sa sœur, dont le regard passait alternativement d'Harry à Severus.

Il soupira en regardant Hermione d'un air entendu. La brune aux cheveux ébouriffés jeta un coup d'œil vers la table des Serpentards, et vit que Drago Malefoy et ses sbires se tenaient tranquilles dans un coin sans regarder personne, se contentant de chuchoter entre eux.

La voix de Minerva McGonagall les tira de leur rêverie, ils entendirent le choixpeau placer Neil Abercrombie à Gryffondor et Joshua Branstone à Poufsouffle…

Une fois tous les élèves répartis et installés aux tables de leurs Maisons respectives, Albus Dumbledore se leva pour faire un discours, après que Minerva McGonagall ait comme d'habitude réclamé le silence en tapotant son verre en cristal avec son couteau de table.

-Mes chers enfants et chers professeurs, voici encore une année qui commence. Bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves qui entrent en première année, oui bienvenue, et aux anciens aussi, naturellement. Cette année, les Préfets-En-Chefs seront Miss Hermione Granger de Gryffondor, et Monsieur Harry Potter de Gryffondor également…

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Harry et les murmures enflaient, bien sûr on ne parlait pas de sa charge de Préfet mais plutôt de sa victoire sur Lord Voldemort et le procès très médiatique que le Ministère leur avait fait à lui et à Severus Rogue, au lieu de les récompenser.

-… liste des objets interdits est affichée à la porte du bureau de Monsieur Rusard, elle comprend toutes les productions Weasley, entre autres. La forêt est comme son nom, interdite, à moins que vous ne soyez suicidaires. Quelques élèves de 7ème année seront recrutés par le Professeur Rogue parmi les meilleurs en potions, afin de l'aider dans ses cours. La santé du Professeur Rogue est encore fragile et il aurait besoin d'aide, s'il y a des volontaires, faites-vous connaitre. Je vous souhaite bon appétit !

Alors que le vieil homme à barbe blanche s'asseyait dans son fauteuil d'or, les conversations allaient bon train.

-Volontaires pour aider Rogue ? Et puis quoi encore ? ricana Ron. On n'est pas fou !

-De toute façon, tu ne pourrais pas postuler, le Professeur Dumbledore a demandé les meilleurs, fit Hermione en se servant une tranche de pâté en croûte.

-Dites… demanda Parvati, il a quoi Rogue ? Dumbledore a dit qu'il avait des problèmes de santé.

On entendit Ginny ricaner méchamment, le regard glacé.

-S'il baisait moins…

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? fit Dean Thomas la bouche grande ouverte.

-GINNY ! gronda Harry, qui avait entendu. Ça suffit, tes insinuations stupides ! Tu sais très bien comment il a été blessé…

-Oui… par toi. Oh, je ne dis pas que tu l'as fait exprès, mais le fait est là. Lequel de vous deux a mal au cul ?

-GINNY ! hurlèrent en même temps Ron et Hermione.

Harry atterré, lança un regard paniqué au Professeur Dumbledore qui comprit immédiatement. Tandis que les Gryffondors interloqués essayaient de comprendre ce qu'avait voulu insinuer Ginny, le Directeur se penchait vers la professeure de métamorphose et lui glissait quelques mots à l'oreille. Alors que la mine sévère elle se levait de table, Harry, livide, croisait le regard de Severus, qui fronça les sourcils. Le maître des potions se pencha vers Albus qui lui expliqua quelque chose.

-Miss Weasley, veuillez vous lever de table tout de suite. Le Directeur veut vous parler. Accompagnez-moi, ordonna Minerva McGonagall d'une voix sèche en approchant de la table de ses Gryffondors.

Vexée, Ginny pâlit et se mordit la lèvre. Elle se leva et suivit la sous-directrice qui la laissa devant le Professeur Dumbledore. Le vieil homme à barbe blanche se souleva de son siège et se pencha en avant.

-Miss Weasley, je ne tolèrerai pas une seule minute ce genre de comportement. Je vous ai entendu, savez-vous ? Le Ministère et le Magenmagot ont exigé que la vie personnelle de Monsieur Potter et du Professeur Rogue ne soit jamais divulguée, oui ils sont au courant et l'autorisent. Ceci est une décision de justice et tout le monde s'y pliera tant que Monsieur Potter n'aura pas terminé ses études. Est-ce que vous avez compris ?

Ginny se contenta d'hocher la tête, le regard noir. Albus Dumbledore poursuivit, tout en sortant sa baguette de sureau de sa poche.

-Je vous interdis formellement d'évoquer, que ce soit oralement ou même par écrit, la relation existante entre Harry Potter et le Professeur Rogue. Si jamais vous désobéissiez, je vous ferais renvoyer de l'école et le Ministère s'occuperait de vous. Votre mère vous a bien mise en garde, non ? Et vos frères aussi… Vous êtes donc plus que prévenue !

Le vieil homme agita sa baguette et un pâle rayon jaune en sortit qui engloba un instant la rouquine.

-Ce petit sortilège de traçage me dira si vous respectez cette obligation, Miss Weasley. Ne faites pas cette tête, j'ai l'autorisation de votre mère. Si j'ai un conseil à vous donner, c'est d'oublier votre obsession pour Harry Potter. Aucune jeune fille ne touchera jamais son cœur et vous savez très bien pourquoi. Vous perdez votre temps, Miss Weasley et vous troublez la quiétude de vos condisciples. J'ai eu l'occasion de le constater cet été, et là, à peine arrivée, vous recommencez. Vous êtes prévenue. Retournez à votre place !

Sans un mot, la bouche serrée en une fine ligne et les yeux lançant des Avadas, Ginny retourna s'asseoir et se mit à hurler sur Dennis Crivey qui osa lui demander ce que lui voulait le Directeur.

Les autres se regardaient interloqués, surtout que lorsque Lavande avait demandé ce qui avait pris à Ginny de balancer de telles horreurs, Harry avait répondu que c'était pour se venger par qu'il ne voulait pas sortir avec elle, malgré son insistance.

Après le festin, Minerva McGonagall vint remettre les emplois du temps à ses élèves et on n'entendit plus pendant quelques instants, que des soupirs et des lamentations sur l'injustice qui régnait dans ce bas monde : Pourquoi les cours d'Histoire de la Magie étaient-il obligatoires ? Hermione et Harry, Préfets En Chefs avaient une ronde à faire à l'heure du couvre-feu et le jeune Gryffondor se réjouissait de pourvoir déambuler dans le château au nez et à la barbe d'Argus Rusard et de Miss Teigne.

Hermione avait choisi de rester dans le dortoir des filles de 7ème année, tandis que son jeune homologue prenait ses quartiers dans l'appartement des Préfets du premier étage. A l'heure du couvre-feu, il remonta tranquillement à la tour de Gryffondor pour aller chercher Hermione et faire leur ronde à deux. Ils auraient pu se séparer pour prendre moins de temps, mais ils avaient surtout besoin de pouvoir discuter sans les oreilles indiscrètes des autres Gryffondors.

-Harry, est-ce que tu sais ce que le Professeur Dumbledore voulait à Ginny ?

-Pas vraiment, Mione, je ne peux que le supposer. Je crois qu'il a entendu ce qu'elle a dit sur Severus et il a du la museler d'une façon ou d'une autre. Tu as vu ? Elle n'a plus rien dit après…

-Je sais, soupira la brunette, elle a juste hurlé sur Dennis Crivey. Je ne comprends pas, je croyais que de connaitre tes préférences allait la calmer mais non. Elle est encore pire ! Par Merlin, elle n'a aucune chance, non ?

-Strictement aucune Mione, fit Harry en passant la tête par l'entrebâillement d'une porte pour vérifier que la pièce était déserte. Je ne suis pas bisexuel, je n'aime pas du tout les filles, c'est définitif. Et de plus j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie, et je suis parfaitement heureux avec lui.

-Tu n'as pas peur de ce qui va se dire dans l'école, quand ça va se voir ? Tu sais, pour le Professeur Rogue…

-Un peu… Je vais t'avouer que j'ai surtout peur que Ginny ne fasse du mal à Sev', Mione. Dans un mois ça se verra. Ça correspondra à quatre mois chez une femme, et d'après ce que le Guérisseur Derwent a dit, on verra une petite bosse, comme s'il avait pris de la bedaine. Mais pour Halloween, il sera plus facile à rouler qu'à porter, et là, y aura aucun doute. Tout le monde saura et voudra savoir qui est le père.

-Y a aussi le problème des Serpentards, Harry. Le Professeur Rogue va être vulnérable dans son état et les enfants de Mangemorts risquent d'essayer de se venger.

-Je sais, et rien que d'y penser j'en suis malade ! Enfin… Je me dis que Severus a été capable de s'en sortir, entouré de Mangemorts et de la face de serpent pendant des années, il devrait arriver à museler ses Serpents.

-J'espère, Harry…

Hermione et Harry firent tranquillement le tour du château désert. Ils ne croisèrent personne dans les couloirs, ils entendirent juste Peeves caqueter dans une salle de classe désaffectée et ne se donnèrent même pas la peine d'aller voir ce qu'il pouvait bien y trafiquer.

Ils remontèrent à la tour de Gryffondor et Harry laissa Hermione au portrait de la Grosse Dame. Elle lui proposa d'entrer quelques instants, mais il refusa en disant qu'il fallait qu'il aille défaire sa malle et ranger ses affaires pour ensuite être tranquille et aller rejoindre Severus dans ses quartiers, par le passage secret de sa chambre de Préfet.

Arrivé dans sa chambre aux couleurs de Gryffondor, il se sentit un peu seul et décida de remettre au lendemain matin son installation. Il souleva la tapisserie représentant un dragon et qui dissimulait un escalier dérobé. Baguette allumée à la main, il descendit les marches de pierre et poussa le mur de sa main. Il pivota sur un axe et Harry entra par le passage étroit qui donnait dans le salon du maître des potions. Un grondement sourd le fit se retourner et il regarda le mur pivoter et se remettre en place. Il n'y avait personne dans la pièce, Harry en déduisit que Severus devait être dans son bureau à préparer des cours, ou bien dans son labo à mijoter une de ses fameuses potions. Le jeune homme se dirigea verse le fond du salon aux couleurs de Serpentard et ouvrit discrètement la porte. Il passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement et vit que le bureau était vide lui aussi, il ne restait donc que le labo de potion. Harry traversa la pièce déserte et frappa à la porte du labo. Il n'entrait jamais sans autorisation dans l'antre de la chauve-souris des cachots.

-Entre, fit la voix de soie du maître des lieux.

Harry ouvrit aussitôt la porte, entra et referma aussitôt derrière lui.

-Tu fais quoi, Sev' ?

-Potion Tue-loup pour Lupin.

-Ah. La pleine lune est bientôt ?

-On le dirait…

-Tu as entendu ce que Ginny a balancé à table ? demanda le jeune négligemment, en prenant place sur un vieux tabouret.

-J'ai pas fait attention, mais Albus m'en a glissé un mot. Il n'était pas content du tout. Il lui a mis un sortilège de traçage.

-C'était ça, la lueur qui est sortie de sa baguette ?

-Mmm… parait que Molly a donné son autorisation. Albus a aussi interdit à Miss Weasley de parler de notre relation oralement ou par écrit à quiconque, sous peine de renvoi.

-Merlin, il n'a pas eu peur. Elle est folle de rage, Sev'. J'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle aurait pu être aussi acharnée. Bordel ! C'est même pas pour sortir avec une fille que je ne veux pas d'elle ! J'aime pas les filles ! Je ne peux quand même pas faire semblant pour lui faire plaisir ? C'est dingue ! Et même si j'avais aimé les filles… je ne suis même pas certain que je serais sortie avec elle.

-Elle va se calmer. Elle est sortie avec je ne sais plus combien de garçons depuis qu'elle est à Poudlard, dans huit jours elle sera au bras d'un nouveau, tu verras !

-J'espère… parce que dans un mois, il sera difficile de dissimuler ton état. Tu vas dire quoi à tes Serpents ? Ils vont te poser des questions, nan ?

-La vérité. Pas le choix. Quand le bébé sera là, on pourra difficilement la cacher. En fait, je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de la cacher, je n'en ai pas honte.

-Au moins, toi tu pourras… moi, je n'aurai pas le droit de dire qu'elle est à moi, soupira Harry.

-A la fin de l'année scolaire, on le dira, ne t'inquiète pas !

-Quand Ginny va se rendre compte que tu vas avoir un bébé… elle va se déchainer encore, c'est à craindre. Et Malefoy… et son équipe…

Harry secoua la tête et passa sa main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

-Ils vont croire que c'est la face de serpent qui t'a fait le bébé avant de clamser.

-Possible, fit Severus avec un petit sourire narquois. Ça ne serait pas plus mal qu'ils le pensent, ils n'oseront pas faire d'histoire.

-Hééé ! Pas idiot, ce que tu dis !

Harry se leva et s'approcha du chaudron bouillonnant. Le nez plissé, il regarda la mixture grise dégoûtante qui mijotait.

-Elle est bientôt prête ?

-Je n'ai plus qu'à rajouter un peu d'aconit et c'est fini. Ensuite il faut la laisser reposer jusqu'à demain matin.

-Parfait ! On va pouvoir aller se coucher ? Ou bien tu veux lire un peu ou faire une partie d'échecs ?

-Tu veux encore une raclée, Harry ? demanda Severus Rogue un sourcil sarcastiquement levé.

-Ne te moque pas de mes maigres talents de joueur d'échecs, je te prie ! répondit le Gryffondor, faussement offusqué.

-Je croyais que tu jouais depuis des années contre Weasley, on ne dirait pas…

-Ça va… n'en rajoute pas… je sais bien que je suis nul ! marmonna Harry, boudeur.

Severus, un rictus aux lèvres, éteignit le feu sous son chaudron et commença à nettoyer son plan de travail.

-J'vais m'coucher, chuis fatigué, déclara le Sauveur en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Je viens te rejoindre dans quelques minutes.

Harry referma la porte un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il traversa le bureau en sifflotant et en commençant à déboutonner sa chemise.

* * *

La première semaine de cours s'avéra très éprouvante. Les professeurs avaient tous décidés de leur mener la vie dure en prévision des ASPIC. La somme de devoirs à faire était colossale et Ron et Harry se lamentaient le vendredi soir, dans l'appartement des Préfets.

-On n'y arrivera jamais, gémit Ron. Par Merlin, ils sont fous ! Cinquante centimètres de parchemin sur la métamorphose de pantoufles en lapins vivants, trente-cinq centimètre sur les propriétés du sang de salamandre dans les potions, cinquante autres sur les trois dernières guerres de Gobelins, comme si y avait jamais eu que ça dans l'Histoire de la Magie ! Une carte des lunes de Saturne, un devoir sur les veracrasses pour Hagrid, histoire de réviser qu'il dit ! Il ne manquerait plus que Remus s'y mette et je démissionne !

-Ouais, t'as raison, soupira Harry qui mâchouillait sa plume.

-Cessez de vous plaindre, râla Hermione. C'est l'année des ASPIC, à quoi vous attendiez-vous ? Si vous voulez, je peux vous donner une liste d'ouvrage à lire, ça vous aidera bien, et aussi un plan de travail.

-Merci de ta sollicitude, Hermione, grimaça Ron.

Ils travaillèrent en silence quelques instants, et Ron reprit ses lamentations.

-J'aurais jamais du prendre potions. Bordel ! Pourquoi j'ai pris ces putains de potions ?

-Langage, Ronald, le reprit Hermione. Tu veux être Auror, non ? Bon, ben alors t'as pas le choix, tu dois avoir ton ASPIC de potions.

-Et toi ? Pourquoi tu as pris potions, hein ?

-Pour ma culture personnelle…

-QUOI ? Tu n'es même pas obligée et tu as pris potions ? Tu sais que tu es bizarre, Mione ? Sans dec' t'es une fille bizarre, n'empêche…

-Ça suffit, Ron ! Travaille ! Harry ne se plaint pas toutes les dix secondes comme toi !

-Tu parles ! Il couche avec le prof !

-Héééé ! De quoi je me mêle ! râla Harry en levant le nez de son parchemin. Ça n'a rien à voir, d'abord ! C'est pas ça qui va me donner de meilleurs notes !

-C'est à voir ! insista Ron. Déjà, il te ne gueule plus dessus toutes les cinq minutes.

- J'ai presque pas raté mes potions cette semaine et Neville n'a pas encore fait sauter de chaudron, c'est pour ça ! répliqua Harry.

-Ouais, c'est étonnant.

-Non, pas vraiment, les Serpentards n'ont rien balancé dans les chaudrons des Gryffondors, c'est tout.

-Comment que t'expliques ça, Mione ?

-Ils sont peut-être encore sous le choc de la mort de Vous-Savez-Qui, Ron. On peut tout supposer.

-Ça va pas durer… Dans un mois ou deux, ils seront déchaînés pour savoir qui est le second père du bébé de Severus, soupira Harry, et là…

-Harry… Tu as eu des nouvelles de la plainte que Kingsley et Tonks ont déposée au Service de Protection de l'Enfance Magique, pour toi ?

-Nan, Mione. Rien encore. Si c'est comme chez les Moldus, ça va être long. Y a que pour les conneries, comme m'arrêter pour un « repulso » que là on est jugé en moins de 24h !

-Ça ne devrait pas tarder, les Aurors doivent enquêter sûrement.

-Tu parles, je vois mal ce gros lard de Vernon avouer quoi que ce soit, sans _Véritasérum_, faut pas rêver. A moins que Fol Œil n'arrive à faire avouer Melvin.

-Melvin ? fit Ron, intrigué. C'est qui çui là ?

-Un Mangemort pédophile dont j'ai eu la clientèle. Il croupit à Azkaban depuis deux ans.

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent en silence. Harry tendit son parchemin à Hermione.

-Regarde si j'ai rien oublié, Mione…

La jeune brune parcourut le parchemin en diagonale en entortillant distraitement une de ses boucles autour de son index.

-HARRYYYY ! Tu as oublié l'utilisation du sang de salamandre dans la Solution de Force ! Mais à quoi penses-tu ? Tu écoutes le Professeur Rogue en classe, parfois ?

-Nan… avoua Harry en reprenant sa feuille. Je ne l'écoute que dans notre lit, c'est vachement plus intéressant.

Ron se boucha les oreilles, qu'il avait écarlates, signe d'une grande agitation chez lui.

-MAIS FAITES-LE TAIRE ! PAR MERLIN ! JE VAIS EN FAIRE DES CAUCHEMARS !

-Bouh ! Pauvre Ronnichou, je ne t'ai pourtant pas entendu te plaindre d'avoir été aux premières loges pour le rituel, ricana Harry, un sourire en coin.

-Ça c'est un coup bas, mec, t'es dégueu, là !

-La ferme, Ron ! Montre-moi donc ton parchemin, ordonna Hermione en reposant son livre. Je parie que t'as oublié plein de trucs aussi !

* * *

Harry, Ron et Hermione venaient de s'installer à la table des Gryffondors pour le petit déjeuner. Lavande et Parvati les regardèrent s'asseoir et se servir.

-Depuis que tu es Préfet, on ne te voit même plus à la salle commune, objecta Parvati. Comment ça se fait ? Tu pourrais venir le soir, non ?

-T'as vu la somme de devoirs qu'on a ? soupira l'Elu. J'ai l'impression de ne plus faire que ça, par Merlin ! Ça plus les rondes de Préfet, bientôt y aura les réunions avec Dumbledore et le Quidditch ! Au secours !

-Ben si tu bosses comme ça, tu vas avoir de sacrés bonnes notes, fit Lavande.

-Si seulement c'était vrai ! J'ai même pas eu le temps d'aller voir Remus chez lui !

-Le Professeur Lupin ? Pourquoi tu veux aller le voir ? demanda Dean, intrigué.

-C'est mon second parrain. Il va croire que je l'abandonne !

Avec une petite pointe de culpabilité, Harry s'avoua au fond de lui-même qu'il avait quand même un peu négligé Remus, pour la compagnie de Severus au fin fond de ses cachots. Il ne pouvait pas avouer au loup-garou ni à ses condisciples qu'il préférait les soirées de sexe débridé avec le bâtard graisseux des cachots. Déjà, il y avait peu de chance pour que les Gryffondors le croient, quant à Remus, il devait bien s'en douter tout seul.

-Vous faites quoi ce week-end, les mecs ? trancha Ron, la bouche pleine, comme d'habitude.

-Se la couler ! répondit Seamus avec un grand sourire.

-Je pense que je vais aller à la bibliothèque, je crois que Madame Pince a reçu de nouveaux grimoires de sortilèges, j'aimerais assez voir ça ! fit Hermione, d'un ton badin en se tartinant un toast de marmelade d'orange.

-RON ! Passe-moi les céréales ! Tu vas encore tout bouffer ! Moi, je sais pas trop… un bon bain dans la salle de bain des Préfets, une bonne sieste… un petit vol au dessus du stade de Quidditch, ça c'est la vie ! rêvassa Harry, son verre de jus de citrouille à la main.

-Tu te fais pas chier… ricana Ron en lui passant le paquet de Rice Krispies. Tu vas prendre un bain avec Mimi Geignarde ?

-… Ou avec une chauve-souris géante ? persifla Ginny qui venait de se lever pour quitter la Grande Salle.

Le visage d'Harry se rembrunit et sa mâchoire se serra. Ron poussa un soupir en secouant la tête de désapprobation. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil discret vers la table des professeurs et vit que Rogue regardait Harry comme il le faisait souvent.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a Ginny ? s'inquiéta Parvati en la regardant quitter la salle. Elle est odieuse depuis la rentrée. Il s'est passé un truc pendant les vacances ?

-J'ai refusé de sortir avec elle, Parv', c'est tout, révéla Harry en soupirant de lassitude. Depuis elle n'arrête pas de me chercher des noises. Sa mère, ses frères, même Dumbledore et McGo lui ont dit de se calmer, y a rien à faire !

-Elle est gonflée, pesta Lavande. Elle sort avec Justin Finch-Fletchley depuis le soir de notre arrivée. Avec Parv' on l'a vue près du couloir des Poufsouffles après le festin. T'as vaincu Tu-Sais-Qui, c'est ça qui l'intéresse, c'est tout.

-Hééé, tu parles de ma frangine, Lav', je te rappelle !

-Pas de ma faute si ta sœur est une trainée, Ron, elle est sortie avec tous les mecs de 7ème année déjà sauf les Serpentards, elle va devoir taper dans son année et en dessous maintenant.

-Retire ce que tu viens de dire ! menaça Ron, outré, sa cuillère brandie devant lui comme une baguette magique.

-Nan, c'est la vérité, insista Lav'.

-Pas tout à fait, annonça Colin Crivey qui écoutait tranquillement. Elle est sortie avec Zabini l'an dernier, j'ai même fait des photos en douce.

-Je vais la tuer ! gronda Ron. Je vais envoyer un hibou aux parents, z'allez voir ça !

-Laisse tomber, Ron, soupira Harry, tant qu'elle ne m'emmerde pas…

Ron n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, ni Hermione de leur dire de passer à autre chose. Minerva McGonagall s'approchait de leur table, la mine sévère et le chapeau de sorcière agressif.

-Monsieur Potter ? Si vous avez fini, le Directeur voudrait vous dire deux mots dans l'antichambre.

-Je viens, Professeur McGonagall, j'ai fini, dit Harry en s'essuyant la bouche avec sa serviette de table.

Il termina son verre de jus de citrouille et se leva, laissant là ses camarades qui se demandaient ce que le Directeur de Poudlard pouvait bien lui vouloir de si bon matin.

Sans un mot, il suivit la Directrice des Gryffondors et entra à sa suite dans l'antichambre située derrière la grande table professorale et dans laquelle jamais aucun élève ne pénétrait. Harry vit que Severus y était, ainsi que le Professeur Dumbledore.

-Bonjour Professeur Dumbledore, vous vouliez me voir ?

-Oui, Harry, comment vas-tu ? Ta semaine s'est bien passée ?

-Ça va… un peu submergé de devoirs, mais bon…

-Ah, c'est l'année des ASPIC, Harry ! répondit le vieil homme, les yeux pétillants de malice.

-Vous vous êtes donné le mot avec Hermione, hein ? soupira le Sauveur du Monde Magique, elle n'a que ça à la bouche, les ASPIC par ci, les ASPIC par là ! Je hais les ASPIC !

Severus eut un petit rire amusé.

-Toi, je te retiens avec tes trente-cinq centimètres de parchemin sur le sang de salamandre, fit Harry en toisant son compagnon d'un œil acéré. Bourreau !

-Harry, mon petit, nous ne sommes pas ici pour discuter de la longueur de ton devoir de potions. Je t'ai fait venir pour te dire que j'ai eu des nouvelles avec Kingsley. Lui, Tonks et Alastor ont enquêté et se sont rendus au motel dont tu nous as parlé cet été, avec une photo moldue de ton Oncle Vernon Dursley. Le patron du motel a fait l'ignorant, mais la femme de chambre a été très bavarde. Melvin a aussi fait une déposition à Alastor dans le but bien entendu d'avoir quelques privilèges à Azkaban, mais tout se recoupe. Le bureau des Aurors a de quoi l'inculper. Il sera arrêté dans la semaine.

-Vous… vous voulez dire… qu'il va être jugé, ICI ? Je veux dire, dans le Monde Magique, demanda Harry, éberlué.

-Exactement.

-Mais… Professeur, c'est un Moldu…

-Un Moldu soupçonné de crime contre un sorcier mineur à l'époque des faits, Harry. Ta tante sera jugée pour complicité. Quant à ton cousin, c'est à toi de voir si tu as des choses à lui reprocher.

-Je laisse tomber pour Dudley, soupira Harry. Il va être assez puni comme ça.

-Bien, je vais le dire tout de suite à Kinsley. Je vous laisse, mes enfants. Venez, Minerva, nous allons nous occuper de notre petite affaire.

-Avec plaisir, Albus !

Les deux vieux professeurs sortirent de l'antichambre et laissèrent Harry et Severus seuls. Le Gryffondor retira ses lunettes rondes et se frotta les yeux d'une main lasse.

-Il va se passer quoi, Sev' ? murmura-t-il, inquiet.

-Je suppose que tu devras témoigner, mon ange, répondit la terreur des cachots en prenant Harry dans ses bras.

L'Elu remit ses lunettes sur son nez, passa ses deux bras autour de la taille de Severus et posa sa tête contre la poitrine de la terreur en robe noire à boutons.

-Ça ne finira donc jamais… ? Je ne voulais plus jamais les voir, tu sais… Je voulais tirer un trait sur mon ancienne vie.

-Tu as tiré un trait, Harry. Cette vie là est terminée pour de bon.

-Severus, tu crois qu'il va y avoir un procès ? Tu sais, un comme on a eu, avec le _Véritasérum_.

-Oui, certainement, si les charges sont suffisantes.

-Tu crois que ça a gêné Scrimgeour ? Il n'avait rien contre nous, ça ne l'a pas empêché de réunir le Magenmagot en moins de douze heures.

-C'était de l'abus de pouvoir, et personne n'a été dupe. Ici, ça sera différent.

-On va encore avoir besoin des jumeaux Weasley…

-Pourquoi ?

-Il va falloir qu'on se débarrasse d'Ombrage, sinon elle est capable de proposer l'Ordre de Merlin première classe à l'Oncle Vernon, pour m'avoir fait ça.

-En effet, il ne vaut mieux pas qu'elle soit présente encore cette fois-là.

-On peut donner du _Véritasérum_ aux Moldus ?

-Oui, bien entendu, ils y sont même bien plus sensibles que les sorciers.

-Donc mon oncle et ma tante ne pourront en aucun cas mentir ?

-Impossible, mon ange. Tu sauras absolument tout ce qu'ils pensent de toi.

-Je crois que le Magenmagot ne va pas s'en remettre, ricana Harry. Ils vont voir comment leur Sauveur a été traité par de simples Moldus. Tu crois que je pourrai avoir un huis-clos, Sev' ?

-Il me semble que ce genre d'affaires est toujours traité à huis-clos, Harry.

-Tant mieux. Tu seras avec moi ?

-Bien sûr, amour. Ensemble jusqu'au bout !

-Je t'adore, sauf quand tu donnes des devoirs de trente-cinq centimètres sur le sang de salamandre.

-Monsieur Potter, cinq points en moins pour critiquer les devoirs donnés par un professeur.

-Je retire ce que j'ai dit, je te déteste !

-Menteur !

-Comment tu sais ?

-_Véritasérum_, chaton, répondit Severus avec un large sourire qu'auraient donné cher les élèves pour voir.

-Tu as osé ?

-Je suis un Serpentard…

-**Nan, un serpent** ! fit Harry en fourchelangue.

Aussitôt, Severus se pencha sur Harry pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Ils ne se séparèrent que lorsqu'ils entendirent la porte de l'antichambre s'ouvrir en grinçant pour laisser entrer le Professeur Flitwick qui les ignora stratégiquement.

-Si nous allions continuer cette conversation dans tes quartiers ? murmura Harry d'un air coquin.

-Excellent idée, allons débattre de tout ceci, ailleurs ! répondit le maître des cachots en entrainant Harry dans le couloir réservé aux professeurs.

* * *


	7. Deux moldus chez les sorciers

Dans la cuisine du 4, Privet Drive, Vernon Dursley, rouge de colère, tapotait de ses gros doigts boudinés, les touches d'une petite machine à calculer. Il était assis à la table de la cuisine, son immense derrière débordant de sa chaise comme à l'accoutumée. Devant lui, étaient étalés des relevés bancaires et son livre de comptes personnels. Pétunia Dursley, un tablier autour de sa taille mince, frottait avec acharnement son électroménager avec de l'alcool à brûler qui laissait une odeur entêtante dans la pièce. Elle se retourna brusquement, chiffon et bouteille dans les mains, en entendant Vernon se mettre à hurler.

-LE PETIT SALOPARD ! JE LE TUERAI DE MES MAINS, CET ANORMAL !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Vernon ?

-Pétunia, pesta Vernon en balançant son stylo Mont-Blanc sur les documents étalés devant lui. Tu sais combien on a perdu cette année à cause de ce petit ingrat ?

-Non, chéri, beaucoup ? demanda la grande et maigre femme blonde, d'un air inquiet.

-Dix mille livres sterling ! Le petit monstre ! Si je lui remets la main dessus, je l'étrangle !

Les grosses mains de l'Oncle Vernon serrèrent devant lui un cou imaginaire, sa grosse moustache frémissant d'impatience et de frustration.

-Tant que ça ? Mon Dieu, mais c'est terrible, fit Pétunia en se laissant tomber sur la première chaise qui se trouvait près d'elle. Alors… mon carrelage italien pour la cuisine ? Et mon nouveau vison ?

-Désolé, Pet, mais il va falloir qu'on révise nos projets !

-C'est terrible ! Duddy voulait un nouvel ordinateur, comment qu'il a dit ? Un Alienware… je crois. Il parait que c'est très bien.

-Le top, Pétunia ! Duddy est un fin connaisseur, bien entendu ! s'enorgueillit Vernon avec un gloussement de satisfaction à la pensée de son cher rejeton.

-Ooooh ! Mon pauvre Dudleynouchet va être tellement déçu, se mit à gémir la blonde à facies chevalin.

Vernon poussa un soupir de désolation en regardant une nouvelle fois, le total affiché par la calculette qu'il avait sous les yeux. La sonnette de la porte lui fit lever la tête. Il fronça les sourcils et posa les yeux sur sa Rolex en or avec diamants incrustés dans le cadran.

-Vingt et une heures quarante cinq ! Qui ça peut être à une heure pareille ? Les gens sont d'un sans-gêne écœurant !

Pétunia leva ses fesses maigrichonnes de la chaise de cuisine et retira son tablier et ses gants roses en caoutchouc. Elle se dirigea vers le couloir de l'entrée en tapotant les ondulations de sa mise en plis. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte d'un geste sec, elle poussa un cri étouffé en découvrant les personnes qui se trouvaient sur le seuil et dans l'allée. Un grand sorcier noir, chauve avec des anneaux d'or aux oreilles lui faisait face. Derrière lui, elle aperçut un visage couturé de cicatrices, avec une moitié de nez manquante et un affreux œil artificiel bleu électrique qui tournoyait dans tous les sens. Plusieurs autres personnes étaient derrière eux et tous portaient la même tenue étrange qu'elle reconnut comme étant des tenues de sorciers.

-VERNON ! hurla-t-elle, paniquée. DES MONSTRES ! DES… COMME LUI !

Elle entendit un hurlement de rage provenant de la cuisine, le bruit d'une chaise qui raclait bruyamment le lino de la cuisine tandis qu'elle tentait de refermer la porte sur les indésirables. Un pied, adroitement glissé contre le chambranle, l'en empêcha et Pétunia se mit à pousser des glapissements horrifiés.

- ALLEZ-VOUS-EN ! VERNON, APPELLE LA POLICE !

-C'est nous la police, chère Madame, fit l'affreux personnage aux cicatrices, l'air amusé.

Vernon venait d'arriver dans le couloir, aussi vite que ses courtes pattes et son quintal en trop lui permettaient.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Que venez-vous faire chez les honnêtes gens à une heure pareille ? demanda-t-il en prenant la place de Pétunia qui avait reculé dans le couloir de l'entrée et se cachait derrière son époux.

-Harry Potter… ça vous dit quelque chose ?

-Il n'est pas ici ! Ce petit insolent s'est enfui il y a plusieurs mois ! Un ingrat, voilà ce qu'il est, un anormal ! Juste bon à faire ses sales tours !

-Je sais très bien qu'il n'est pas ici, fit l'Auror noir d'une voix basse et tranquille. Votre neveu est à Poudlard. Mais nous ne venons pas pour lui, nous venons pour vous. Je suis l'Auror-En-Chef Kingsley Shacklebolt, l'équivalent dans votre monde de _Commissaire de_ _police_. A mes côtés, l'Auror d'élite Alastor Maugrey, derrière moi, les Aurors Tonks-Lupin, Dawlish, Savage et Fiertalon. Une plainte a été déposée contre vous au Département de la Justice Magique, Service de la Protection de l'Enfance Magique.

-Une plainte ? gronda Vernon Dursley, fou de rage et au bord de l'apoplexie. Quelle est donc cette stupidité ? Nous n'appartenons pas à… votre monde ! Allez-vous-en !

Vernon tenta de refermer la porte mais Kingsley sortit sa baguette magique de la poche de sa tenue de combat et la pointa sous le nez du gros homme.

-Vernon et Pétunia Dursley, nous vous arrêtons pour proxénétisme aggravé et maltraitance sur un sorcier mineur. Veuillez-nous suivre sans faire d'histoire, à moins que vous ne souhaitiez que vos voisins n'assistent au spectacle ? fit Kingsley d'une voix glaciale.

-Nous arrêter… pesta Vernon, ses petits yeux porcins plissés de fureur. Et puis quoi encore ? Dégagez ! Encore un mensonge de ce petit crétin de Potter ! Celui là si je lui mets la main dessus, je l'écrabouille ! Il va aller rejoindre ses bons à rien de parents en enfer !

Fol Œil entra dans la maison et attrapa Vernon par le col de sa chemise blanche.

-N'insultez jamais plus James et Lily Potter devant moi ! Ils étaient des Aurors de valeur et pas les ivrognes pour lesquels vous voulez les faire passer, déclara-t-il, menaçant.

Son œil magique passait de Vernon à Pétunia sans arrêt et son visage se fendit d'un faux sourire inquiétant. Pendant ce temps, Kingsley était entré dans la maison et regardait autour de lui.

-Tonks ! Dawlish ! Fouillez la maison et prenez tous les documents que vous trouverez ! Ensuite expédiez-les au Ministère à Amélia Bones ! Elle et Percy Weasley les éplucheront !

-Tout de suite, chef ! Fit Dawlish en entrant lui aussi dans la maison, suivi par Tonks qui toisa les deux moldus interloqués avec mépris.

Alastor leur mit sous le nez un parchemin aux armes du Ministère de la Magie.

-Tout ce que vous direz sera retenu contre vous. Si vous ne parlez pas, ce n'est pas grave, nous avons les moyens de vous faire révéler vos pires secrets. Vous avez le droit à un avocat, comme vous n'êtes pas des sorciers, il vous en sera commis un d'office !

-Nous ne répondons pas à vos Lois ! tenta Pétunia, toujours cachée derrière sa baleine de mari.

-Oh si… répondit tranquillement Fol Œil. Vous avez accepté la charge de l'éducation d'un jeune sorcier orphelin, votre propre neveu. Dès ce moment, vous avez été soumis à nos Lois.

Fol Œil n'attendit pas que les deux Moldus protestent encore plus. D'un geste de baguette Vernon et Pétunia se retrouvèrent avec chacun une paire de menottes. Pétunia se mit à pousser des cris d'orfraie.

-_Silencio_ ! fit Kingsley qui venait de revenir dans le couloir. Fol Œil, emmène-moi ces deux veracrasses au Quartier Général pour audition, avec Savage et Fiertalon.

Le sorcier noir rangea sa baguette dans sa poche et regarda les Dursleys.

-Nous vous rendrons la parole au Ministère de la Magie, dit-il à Pétunia. Vernon Dursley, je vous conseille de ne pas en rajouter si vous ne voulez pas que je vous réduise au silence avec un sortilège comme votre femme. Fol Œil, nous arrivons dès que possible, Tonks a trouvé des documents intéressants sur la table de la cuisine.

-Je les emmène, King, à tout à l'heure.

Savage prit Pétunia par le bras et activa son portoloin, tandis que Fiertalon prenait fermement Vernon par le bras droit et Fol Œil par le gauche. Le vieil Auror actionna lui-aussi son portoloin et le trio disparut du 4, Privet Drive.

-Kingsley ? fit la voix de Tonks dans la cuisine. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil vite fait sur ce qu'on a trouvé. Il faut que la Brigade Financière de Gringotts nous donne un coup de main. Les comptes moldus, c'est compliqué.

-Sûrement pas plus que les nôtres, mais en général chez nous ce sont les Gobelins qui s'en occupent, c'est pour ça que tu trouves ça compliqué.

-Chef Shackelbolt ? appela l'Auror Dawlish depuis l'étage. Je crois qu'il faut que vous veniez voir ça.

-J'arrive !

Kingsley monta quatre à quatre les escaliers à l'épaisse moquette bleue et s'avança dans le couloir de l'étage dont les murs étaient tous ornés de photos de Dudley à tous les âges. Il soupira en voyant qu'il n'y avait rien qui montrait qu'un autre enfant avait vécu dans cette maison pendant seize ans. L'Auror se dirigea vers la seule porte ouverte qui était tout au fond du couloir. Il entra dans une chambre à coucher luxueusement meublée et décorée en blanc et rouge foncé. L'Auror Dawlish, un peu pâle, se tenait devant un bureau de bois peint en blanc sur lequel trônait un ordinateur portable dernier cri.

-Chef, c'est un ordinateur portable. J'ai fait la formation du Ministère pour la communication avec les Moldus. Ma femme travaille au bureau de liaison avec le monde moldu et c'était gratuit pour les conjoints.

-Et tu sais faire fonctionner cette chose ?

-Oui, Chef, et ce que j'ai trouvé c'est… terrible.

-Montre-moi, John. Demanda Kingsley qui avait vu à la tête de son Auror qu'il y avait un problème.

L'Auror aux cheveux gris souleva l'écran du portable qui se ralluma aussitôt. Dawlish inclina l'écran pour que son chef puisse bien voir ce qu'il avait trouvé à l'intérieur. Il utilisa la souris qui était raccordée à l'ordinateur et cliqua sur les divers fichiers.

-Il y a des films et des photos, et aussi des emails. Les emails sont des courriers, Chef, un peu comme les hiboux chez nous. Ils circulent par le réseau informatique des Moldus et arrivent sur les machines des destinataires.

-Hou là… c'est compliqué. On a quelqu'un qui peut éplucher ça au Ministère ?

-Oui, Chef. Les cours de perfectionnement à la communication moldue sont donnés par Charity Burbage, elle enseigne l'étude des Moldus à Poudlard. Elle nous a dit que son frère était un expert dans ce genre de machine, c'est un moldu. Miss Burbage est née-moldue. J'ai lu quelques-uns de ces hiboux informatiques, ce sont des demandes pour des photos et des films pornographiques. Regardez, Chef… les films et les photos sont tous avec Harry Potter.

-C'est quoi des films ?

-C'est comme des souvenirs dans une pensine, Chef. Ça se regarde un peu de la même façon, sur un écran avec une machine pour lire les cassettes qui contiennent les films.

-Ok, j'ai déjà entendu parler de ça, je crois bien. Mais il me semblait que ça s'appelait _Cinéma_, ou un truc du genre, enfin bref…

John Dawlish poussa un soupir et cliqua sur un des fichiers. Le programme de lecture des films s'ouvrit et prit toute la page. Les yeux écarquillés, Kingsley vit Harry Potter dans une des chambres du motel qu'ils avaient visité pendant leur enquête. Le jeune Gryffondor était avec deux hommes d'une cinquantaine d'années sur le lit. La caméra devait être sur un pied car l'angle de prise de vue était tout le temps le même.

-Par Merlin… mais il a quel âge sur ce film ? Je n'ai que des filles, je ne me rends pas compte, tu as une idée, John ?

-Si je compare avec mes propres fils, fit l'Auror Dawlish d'une petite voix, pas plus de onze ou douze ans, et encore j'en suis pas sûr car Potter a toujours été petit pour son âge d'après Tonks. Il a peut-être un peu plus, y a pas de date visible.

-Par Godric, c'est abominable, le pauvre gosse… gronda Kingsley, dégoûté. Si Rogue, Remus ou Dumbledore voient ça… ces moldus vont passer un sale quart d'heure !

-Il y a des centaines de fichiers, Chef. Les plus anciens sont des photos, comme elles sont rangées par année, c'est facile de les retrouver. Le Moldu est organisé.

-Ouais… pour faire de l'or, tout est bon ! fit l'Auror noir, furieux. Les plus anciennes datent de quand ?

Dawlish ferma le lecteur de film et double cliqua sur un fichier d'image portant la date 1986. Il ouvrit une photo au hasard et détourna les yeux. Le teint de Kingsley vira au gris et il se précipita hors de la pièce vers la salle de bain qu'il avait remarquée en passant, la porte portant une plaque décorative en cuivre, représentant un bébé dans une baignoire. Dawlish entendit son chef vomir dans les toilettes et tirer la chasse d'eau, puis un bruit d'eau coulant dans le lavabo. L'Auror-En-Chef revint peu après dans la chambre.

-John, tu emmènes cette machine au Ministère et tu appelles Miss Burbage. Il faut développer ces photos si on peut. On peut tu crois ?

-Oui, Chef. Il faut une imprimante couleur, Miss Burbage en a une. Elle peut récupérer tous les fichiers pour qu'ils soient utilisables magiquement pour le procès. Je ne sais pas comment on fait, mais je sais que c'est possible. Elle nous a dit que les possibilités de ces machines sont étonnantes et qu'on peut y entrer ou en sortir des documents de toute sorte sans souci.

-Tu t'occupes de ça, et tu emmènes tout ce qu'il faut, je vois des tas de liens accrochés à la machine.

-C'est l'alimentation en énergie, Chef et y a aussi le lien à leur réseau de communication. Arthur Weasley connait bien l'énergie des Moldus, c'est lui qui a installé de quoi remplacer l'énergie moldue par une source d'énergie magique au Ministère. Il appelle les liens, des prises, Chef.

-Heureusement que tu as fait cette formation du bureau de liaison avec les Moldus, John ! Sans toi, on n'aurait jamais trouvé toutes ces preuves ! Bravo ! Je redescends et on rentre, toi et Tonks vous partez devant, je fermerai la maison avec des scellés magiques.

L'Auror Dawlish hocha la tête et entreprit d'éteindre le PC et de débrancher les câbles tandis que Kingsley Shackelbolt retournait dans le salon. Tonks avait fouillé dans tous les meubles et avait empilé dans des cartons qu'elle avait conjurés tous les documents qu'elle avait pu trouver.

-J'ai tout, Chef. J'ai trouvé des documents de propriété d'une maison en Espagne, comme Harry nous avait dit lors de la réunion de l'Ordre et des factures pour des vêtements et des objets de luxe moldus. Enfin, je crois que ça en est car vu les prix… Vous avez trouvé des choses là-haut ?

-Oui, Tonks… malheureusement. John a trouvé une machine avec un écran, je ne sais plus comment ça s'appelle, mais dedans y a des photos et des films et aussi des hiboux moldus.

-Un ordinateur ?

-Heuu… je crois que c'est ça, tu connais ?

-Mon père est un Moldu, de temps en temps je vais dans les magasins moldus avec lui, j'en ai vu. Y a quoi dans l'ordinateur ?

-Des trucs pornos avec Harry. John dit que le Moldu les vendait.

-DES ? Merlin, quelle horreur ! Si Remus voit ça… il va devenir fou !

-Tonks, on va devoir les montrer comme preuves au procès, Miss Burbage de Poudlard va s'occuper de la machine, elle connait ces choses. Je préfère que Remus ne vienne pas voir ça… Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il pourra maîtriser Lunard, même en dehors de la pleine lune.

-A ce point-là ? s'inquiéta Tonks.

Ses yeux habituellement malicieux étaient soudain devenus sérieux et ils s'ancrèrent dans ceux, marrons de son chef qui hocha la tête.

-J'en ai vomi, Tonks… ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis le massacre de cette famille de moldus par Tu-Sais-Qui et ses Mangemorts.

-Je m'en souviens, murmura la métamorphomage. Je tiendrai Remus à l'écart du procès. Je lui dirai de laisser le Professeur Dumbledore et Severus Rogue s'occuper d'Harry ce jour-là. Je trouverai un moyen.

-Ça vaudra mieux pour lui, je ne veux pas avoir à l'arrêter pour avoir troublé un procès. S'il ne peut pas gérer Lunard, Dolorès Ombrage va lui tomber dessus.

-Alastor ne veut pas qu'elle soit au procès, vous savez pourquoi, Chef. On va avoir besoin des jumeaux Weasley.

-Je sais, je comptais leur faire signe. Ils s'en sont bien sortis la dernière fois, Albus était content d'eux… Et sans blesser personne.

-Elle a juste vomi pendant cinq heures et elle est restée chez elle pendant deux jours, ordre des Urgences de Sainte-Mangouste, ça a fait des vacances à sa secrétaire. Cette femme est abominable.

-Je sais. Albus m'a dit qu'elle avait utilisé une plume noire sur les élèves de Poudlard, mais Fudge a fermé les yeux à l'époque et comme aucun parent n'avait osé porter plainte…

-Fol Œil n'a pas confiance en elle, mais comme Rufus Scrimgeour la laisse faire…

-Allez, Tonks, réduit tes cartons de documents et envoie-les à Amélia Bones et Percy Weasley.

Kingsley regarda Tonks lancer quelques « _reducto » _sur les caisses et les mettre dans sa poche et il se retourna en entendant l'Auror Dawlish descendre l'escalier, une sacoche de cuir pour PC portable à la main.

-J'ai tout, Chef. Je peux rentrer avec Tonks au Ministère.

-Il faut qu'on montre les preuves à Amélia Bones, tu envoies tout ça à l'endroit qu'Arthur Weasley a prévu pour les machines moldues et tu installes cette machine. On viendra voir.

-Chef, ces machines marchent sur piles, ou batteries comme nous l'a expliqué Arthur Weasley. C'est fait pour le transport, on peut se servir de la machine sans source d'énergie moldue, il faut juste un sortilège de protection pour ne pas que la magie trouble le fonctionnement de la machine. Madame Bones peut voir les preuves dans son bureau.

-Super ! On fonce !

Kingsley attendit que ses deux Aurors transplanent vers le Ministère de la Magie, puis il sortit dans le jardin et lança quelques sorts sur la maison pour la verrouiller magiquement. Aucun Moldu ou aucun sorcier ne pourrait dorénavant pénétrer dans les lieux dans déclencher une alarme au Quartier Général des Aurors. Une fois cette dernière tâche accomplie, il transplana également, pour aller retrouver les deux inculpés et commencer leur interrogatoire.

* * *

Au Département de la Justice Magique, c'était le branle-bas de combat malgré l'heure plus que tardive. Fol Œil avait appelé Amélia Bones et Percy Weasley après avoir bouclé les Dursleys dans une des cellules du Ministère. A peine arrivé, Kingsley avait envoyé un messager à Arthur pour qu'il vienne lui aussi. Dans le grand bureau de la chef du Département de la Justice Magique, se trouvaient les Aurors Shackelbolt, Tonks-Lupin, Savage, Maugrey, Dawlish et Fiertalon, ainsi qu'Arthur et Percy Weasley. Tous se trouvaient derrière le fauteuil d'Amélia Bones pour voir le contenu de la machine trouvée chez Vernon Dursley. L'Auror Dawlish avait allumé l'ordinateur après qu'Arthur eut lancé son fameux sortilège de protection des objets électriques moldus.

-Voilà, ça fonctionne, fit Dawlish, la magie ne gêne plus l'appareil.

-Allez-y, Auror Dawlish, fit Amélia, impatiente et inquiète. Montrez-nous toutes les preuves, même si ça prend des heures ! Il nous faut tout savoir. Percy, notez la date et l'heure ainsi que l'objet de notre réunion. Pour le détail, nous verrons après…

-Oui, Madame la Présidente, fit Percy Weasley d'une voix snob.

Et pendant trois heures, le petit comité éberlué et écœuré, vit défiler sur l'écran du PC portable une partie de la sinistre enfance du Sauveur du Monde Magique. Lorsque l'ordinateur s'éteignit faute de batterie, Amélia Bones soupira.

-Pourquoi ça ne marche plus ? Ce n'est pas que le spectacle soit plaisant mais nous avons besoin de ces preuves.

Arthur Weasley, pâle et les yeux rouges, la rassura, son mouchoir à la main.

-Les batteries sont épuisées, Amélia, ce n'est rien, il faut les recharger.

-Ah ! Nous pouvons le faire ?

-Oui, il faut juste brancher la prise sur la source d'énergie magique du bureau de liaison avec les Moldus. Une fois les batteries rechargées, la machine va fonctionner de nouveau.

-Bien. Arthur, Auror Dawlish, je vous laisse vous en charger. La technologie moldue c'est trop compliqué pour moi. Dans combien de temps la machine pourra fonctionner ?

-Juste quelques heures, ce n'est pas si long.

-Parfait, je propose que nous rentrions tous nous coucher, il est tard. Retrouvons-nous tous demain matin à neuf heures, nous terminerons cette pénible tâche. Où sont les Moldus ?

-Dans la cellule numéro 1, Madame la Présidente, répondit L'Auror Savage.

-Demandez à la Brigade de Police Magique de les conduire à Azkaban dès cette nuit. Quelques jours de détention préventive ne leur feront pas de mal. Je n'ai pas envie de les entendre pour le moment. Je suis assez dégoûtée de leurs agissements. Envoyez un hibou à Dumbledore, Kingsley, je veux qu'il soit au courant.

-Ce sera fait dans quelques minutes.

-Qui est l'avocat commis d'office qui est en tête de liste en ce moment ?

-Janus Higgs, poursuivit Kingsley.

-Gawain Robards est toujours en maladie ?

-Il ne revient que la semaine prochaine d'après le Guérisseur Pye.

-Evidemment, l'éclabouille… on se demande où il a attrapé ça, le malheureux ! Il aurait pu en mourir. Vous lui laisserez un double de tous les rapports à venir sur son bureau, comme d'habitude. Je vous revois demain, bonne nuit !

* * *

Au petit matin, Albus Dumbledore, encore en chemise et bonnet de nuit, trouva un des hiboux du Ministère de la Magie sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit et détacha la lettre accrochée à la patte de l'oiseau qu'il caressa un instant.

-Va à la volière te reposer, tu y trouveras à boire et à manger.

Le rapace hulula joyeusement et s'envola aussitôt. Le vieux Directeur referma la fenêtre et ajusta ses lunettes en demi-lune sur son nez. Il décacheta la lettre à entête du Bureau des Aurors et reconnu l'écriture soignée de Kingsley Shackelbolt.

_Albus_

_Nous avons arrêté hier soir vers 22 heures, Vernon et Pétunia Dursley à leur domicile de Little Whining. Dawlish a trouvé une machine moldue qu'il appelle un ordinateur. Dedans il y a des centaines de photographies moldues et des films pornographiques mettant Harry en scène depuis l'âge de 5 ans. Nous en avons visionné une partie avec Arthur, Amélia et les Aurors qui étaient avec moi en intervention. C'était vraiment terrible. _

_Tonks a mis la main sur les titres de propriété d'une maison en Espagne, ceci correspond à ce que nous avait raconté Harry après sa fuite de Little Whining en juillet dernier. Il y avait également des factures pour des articles de luxe moldus selon Tonks. Il apparait qu'Harry a entretenu largement sa famille depuis son arrivée chez eux. Tonks demande que Remus ne soit pas au procès, en effet nous ne sommes pas sûrs qu'il pourra supporter le choc lors de la présentation des pièces à conviction, et il serait regrettable que Lunard se manifeste en plein procès. D'ailleurs, il faudra que les jumeaux Weasley nous débarrassent d'une certaine encombrante personne, comme la dernière fois. Harry et Severus n'ont pas besoin d'autres soucis. _

_Amélia a fait expédier les Dursleys à Azkaban en préventive pour quelques jours, avant de les auditionner. L'avocat qui sera commis d'office est Janus Higgs, le pauvre n'est pas sorti du chaudron avec des clients pareils._

_Je vous tiens au courant._

_Kingsley_

Albus Dumbledore soupira et posa la lettre sur la table devant lui. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et son regard bleu se perdit dans la contemplation des montagnes à l'horizon. Si un témoin avait été présent, il se serait rendu compte que les yeux du vieil homme ne pétillaient pas comme à l'accoutumée mais reflétaient une profonde tristesse.

A l'heure du petit déjeuner, le Directeur de Poudlard retrouva l'ensemble de ses professeurs à la grande table. Il prit place comme à son habitude dans son fauteuil d'or. Severus vint s'asseoir à sa gauche, tandis que Minerva McGonagall s'installait à sa droite. Profitant que sa professeure de métamorphose était en grande conversation avec Filius Flitwick et Aurora Sinistra, Albus se pencha vers Severus Rogue qui se servait une grande tasse de café noir.

-Vous avez passé une bonne nuit, mon cher garçon ?

-Ma Foi, Albus, pas mauvaise.

-Harry était avec vous ?

-Comme toutes les nuits.

-Je préfère ça, j'avoue que je suis bien plus tranquille, je n'aimerais pas vous savoir seul. Votre condition n'est pas des plus simples. Vous vous sentez bien ? Pas de malaises, pas de nausées ?

-Non, Albus, fit le maître des cachots, légèrement agacé. Merci de votre intérêt pour ma santé, mais j'ai déjà Poppy et Derwent qui me scrutent à la moindre occasion, sans compter Harry, je n'ai pas besoin que vous vous y mettiez aussi. Je prends une potion anti-nausée dès mon réveil et des hormones que me fournit Derwent.

-Hormones ? C'est quoi ?

-Une substance que le corps fabrique naturellement. Comme je ne suis pas une femme, les hormones de la grossesse qu'elles sécrètent normalement, je ne peux pas les fournir, je n'ai pas les organes nécessaires. Derwent me donne donc des hormones de substitution pour que je ne perde pas le bébé.

-Merveilleux progrès que la Médicomagie moderne, mon cher enfant, constata Dumbledore en hochant la tête.

Il prit un toast et commença à l'enduire plus que généreusement de marmelade de citron.

-J'ai eu un hibou de Kingsley ce matin à l'aube. Hier soir, ils ont arrêté les Dursleys à leur domicile. Il parait que l'équipe de Kingsley a trouvé des documents et des preuves accablantes contre l'oncle et la tante d'Harry. Par Merlin, si j'avais su… Jamais ce pauvre enfant… mais enfin, c'est fait ! Maintenant il faut réparer tout ça, si on peut. Rendre la justice à Harry.

-Ces monstres mériteraient le baiser d'un détraqueur ! Dommage qu'ils aient fuis à la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! pesta Severus en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres.

-Severus, si les preuves sont suffisantes, Harry n'aura pas besoin de témoigner, et c'est une bonne chose. Je voudrais lui épargner ce traumatisme. Nous avons déjà le témoignage écrit et par pensine de Melvin Tipps obtenu par Alastor, plus ce que Tonks et Dawlish ont trouvé, j'espère que ça suffira. Surtout, mon garçon, ne dites rien à Remus, Kingsley pense qu'il ne pourra pas maîtriser Lunard pendant le procès, lorsque les preuves seront dévoilées au Magenmagot.

Severus eut l'air surpris, et il regarda son Directeur avec un sourcil levé.

-Lupin n'a jamais perdu le contrôle de son loup hors de la pleine lune. C'est assez inquiétant que Shackelbolt suggère cette éventualité. Je me demande ce qu'ils ont trouvé, vous le savez ?

-Oui, un peu. Les titres de propriété de la maison en Espagne dont Harry nous avait parlé lors de son arrivée au Square Grimmaurd cet été, plus des photographies et des films pornographiques avec Harry.

Severus pâlit légèrement et son regard se durcit. Les jointures de ses doigts blanchirent sous la pression qu'il exerçait sur sa tasse.

-Dois-je révéler ces informations à Harry ?

-Ne lui gâchez pas sa journée, attendez ce soir, lorsque vous serez seuls tous les deux, répondit Albus en tournant son regard vers le jeune Gryffondor qui à sa table, était en train de discuter avec Neville Londubat, qui avait un pot de fleur étrange près de son assiette.

-Le procès aura lieu quand ?

-Je n'ai aucune indication à ce sujet, soupira le vieil homme en balayant de sa main baguée les miettes qui s'étaient incrustées dans sa longue barbe blanche. Je sais juste qu'Amélia les a fait conduire à Azkaban directement pour plusieurs jours, avant de les entendre. Je présume qu'elle est en colère et qu'elle veut les faire mijoter un peu.

-Dommage qu'il n'y ait plus de détraqueurs… soupira Severus, amer.

-Mangez, Severus ! le coupa Albus pour lui changer les idées. Vous n'avez pris que du café noir, je vous rappelle que vous avez un bébé à nourrir et que vous n'avez jamais été très gros.

Severus acquiesça en silence, il savait très bien que le vieux professeur avait raison, Poppy et Julius lui avaient fait les mêmes recommandations et il devait avouer qu'il avait un peu plus faim que d'habitude. Il savait aussi qu'Harry surveillait les quantités qu'il mangeait, et le jeune Gryffondor avait promis à Severus que s'il faisait un effort, il en ferait un lui aussi, et se nourrirait plus. La terreur des cachots approcha son assiette qu'il avait un peu écartée, y déposa une portion d'œufs brouillés, deux tranches de bacon et deux toasts qu'il commença à beurrer tranquillement tout en regardant son compagnon du côté de la table des rouge et or. Harry dut sentir le regard de Severus sur lui car il tourna rapidement la tête vers lui et lui fit un petit sourire discret. Le maître des potions plongea son regard d'onyx dans les yeux émeraude de son élève sans lui rendre son sourire. Harry ne s'en formalisa pas, les yeux de braise de Severus lui disaient tout ce qu'il voulait savoir. Il se retourna de nouveau vers Neville qui n'avait pas cessé de parler et reprit le fil de leur conversation.

* * *

Au Ministère de la Magie, dans le bureau d'Amélia Bones, la Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique, les mêmes personnes que la veille avaient repris leur place dans un silence lourd de sous-entendus. Arthur Weasley avait rechargé les batteries de l'ordinateur portable dans la nuit et l'Auror Dawlish venait de réinstaller la machine moldue sur le bureau de bois foncé de la Présidente du Magenmagot.

-Je n'ai plus qu'à rallumer l'appareil, Madame Bones, précisa l'Auror aux cheveux gris.

-Allez-y, Dawlish, nous en étions à 1991. Nous devons tout visionner. Avons-nous une solution pour que les membres du Magenmagot puissent voir toutes les preuves pendant le procès ?

-Oui, Madame. Je pense que Miss Burbage sait comment faire.

-C'est vrai, je n'y pensais plus. Le Professeur Burbage a organisé cet été une formation complémentaire en communication pour le bureau de liaison avec les Moldus. C'est très bien. Kingsley, vous convoquerez Charity Burbage dès que possible.

-Ce sera fait dans la journée, Amélia, confirma l'Auror Noir d'un hochement de tête. Dumbledore est déjà au courant des évènements.

Le silence se fit de nouveau, lorsque les clichés apparurent sur l'écran. Dawlish s'était assis sur une chaise près de Madame Bones et faisait défiler les images accablantes. Ils passèrent ensuite aux films et vers midi, les batteries de l'ordinateur portables lâchèrent de nouveau.

-Je crains que l'autonomie ne dépasse pas trois heures, Amélia, fit Arthur Weasley. Je vais mettre à recharger immédiatement la machine et après le déjeuner nous pourrons terminer.

-Faites, Arthur, soupira Madame Bones en retirant son monocle de son œil. Je vous avouerais que je ne serais pas fâchée que cette corvée soit terminée. Tout ceci est absolument immonde. Les preuves sont accablantes. Percy est actuellement en train d'éplucher les documents qu'il y avait dans les caisses, j'attends son rapport. Il doit expédier tout ce qui concerne des comptes bancaires à Gringotts où les Gobelins les analyseront.

Amélia se leva et s'étira, un peu ankylosée.

-Je vous propose d'aller déjeuner et de nous retrouver ensuite. Dès que tous les documents auront été triés et envoyés vers les services compétents, j'auditionnerai les prévenus.

* * *

A l'heure du repas de midi, dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard, à la table des Serpentards, ce qui restait de l'équipe originelle de Drago Malefoy, complotait à mi-voix. Crabbe et Goyle, qui avaient reçu la Marque des Ténèbres une semaine après la fin des cours de 6ème année, n'avaient jamais eu le temps d'en profiter. Ils étaient morts brûlés, tout comme le père de Drago, celui de Théodore Nott et les deux parents de Pansy Parkinson qui avait été recueillie par les Greengrass. Les trois jeunes Serpentards ne devaient la vie sauve qu'au fait de ne pas avoir été marqués. Ils auraient du l'être au début août. Blaise Zabini n'avait perdu personne, sa mère n'était pas affiliée aux Mangemorts et son beau-père actuel ne se mêlait pas de politique. Les trois orphelins regardaient avec haine le Sauveur assis à la table des Gryffondors et leur propre Directeur de Maison, qu'ils appelaient « le traitre ».

-Je veux me venger de ces deux traitres ! fulminait Malefoy, ses yeux d'aciers lançant des éclairs de rage. Saint-Potter a tué mon père, il a tué le Maître et tous les Mangemorts !

-Pas tous, murmura Nott. Rogue est encore en vie. Il n'a rien eu, lui ! Je me demande comment c'est possible… Je le croyais un des plus fidèles Mangemorts, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne jurait que par lui, Père disait que Rogue avait toute la confiance du Maître et que certains en étaient jaloux. Tu parles ! Ce salaud là trahissait…

-C'est un pur Serpentard, fit la voix de Blaise tranquillement. Je pense que Rogue a été fidèle au Seigneur des Ténèbres, et que lorsqu'il a senti le vent tourner, il a choisi de changer de camp pour être du côté des vainqueurs. Il a choisi d'aider Potty et le vieux fou barbu comme vous les appelez. N'empêche qu'il est en vie, et qu'il a gardé sa place ! Je vous parie même qu'il risque d'avoir un Ordre de Merlin !

-Pas sûr, ricana Pansy Parkinson. Potty n'a jamais été récompensé, ils ont même été arrêtés tous les deux !

-Vous y croyez à ce que la Gazette avait raconté ? Rogue et Potter partagent leur magie et c'est comme ça qu'ils ont vaincu le Maître et tous les autres ? demanda Nott.

-Fortement possible et même probable, fit Malefoy pensif, en triturant la nourriture dans son assiette, d'une fourchette négligente. Ça expliquerait pourquoi il a cette mine de déterré, ce traitre ! Le bruit court qu'il n'est pas en bonne santé du tout depuis.

-Y a pas que ce bruit, persifla le bouledogue Parkinsonien. La belette-fille raconte plein de conneries sur Rogue et le Balafré. Elle dit qu'ils couchent ensemble.

-M'étonnerait, fit Malefoy en haussant les épaules. Rogue déteste Potty et l'a toujours détesté, il s'est servi de lui pour éviter la mort et Azkaban, c'est tout. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait souhaité que sa trahison soit aussi fignolée que ça… mettre le Balafré dans son lit, faut pas pousser…

-La belette-fille crève de jalousie, confirma Blaise. J'ai entendu deux Serdaigles en causer hier à la bibliothèque. Paraît que la Weasmoche, elle s'est fait drôlement taper sur les doigts par Dumby et McGo. Elle harcèle sexuellement le Balafré et insulte Rogue à tour de bras. Tout ça parce que Potter veut pas sortir avec elle.

-On fait quoi, Drago ?

-J'en sais rien, Pansy. Je voudrais bien faire payer à Saint-Potter la mort de nos parents, mais j'ai bien peur qu'il soit trop puissant pour nous. Même si on s'y met à plusieurs. Et si Rogue nous tombe dessus… même malade… je ne donne pas cher de notre peau.

-On peut attendre, nan ? proposa Théo Nott. C'est que le début de l'année… On se tient à carreau, personne ne se méfiera de nous et hop ! Quand on frappera, ça fera mal…

-On fait comme ça… murmura Drago Malefoy, de sa voix trainante, ses yeux plissés passant du Directeur des Serpentards à Harry Potter.

* * *

-Harry ? appela Severus depuis la salle de bain de son appartement des cachots, lorsqu'il entendit le bruit du mur de pierre qui pivotait sur son axe.

-Chuis là, chéri, t'es où ?

-Salle de bain !

Une chocogrenouille largement entamée à la main, Harry entra dans la salle de bain dont la porte était restée entrouverte. Le jeune Gryffondor eut un petit sourire amusé en voyant son compagnon installé dans la baignoire sorcière de marbre blanc veiné.

-Tu fais trempette ?

-Viens me rejoindre au lieu de ricaner, proposa le maître des cachots. J'avais un peu mal au dos, j'étais fatigué, un bon bain délassant, une bonne nuit de sommeil et tout ira bien.

La chocogrenouille entre ses lèvres, Harry se lança un sort de déshabillage et posa sa baguette près de la vasque du lavabo encastré, puis il descendit tranquillement les marches qui plongeaient dans la baignoire de la taille d'une petite piscine. Il s'approcha de son compagnon, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Severus Rogue le regarda faire, amusé et lorsque le jeune homme vint se coller tout contre lui, il l'enlaça entre ses bras et approcha sa bouche de celle du Gryffondor pour attraper les pattes de la grenouille en chocolat et d'un coup de dents les sectionna et se mit à les mâcher tranquillement.

-Mééééé, ma chocogrenouille ! protesta Harry en avalant ce qu'il avait dans la bouche.

-Pourquoi tu geins, tu sais bien que j'aime le chocolat et tu viens me tenter avec ces petites pattes qui dépassent, tu as fait exprès.

-Oui, s'amusa le Sauveur, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Severus leva la main vers le visage du garçon et retira la paire de lunettes embuées pour la poser sur le sol de marbre de la salle de bain, tout près des flacons de shampooings et du savon. Ses yeux d'onyx plongèrent dans les deux émeraudes qui lui faisaient face. Le regard voilé et trouble d'Harry lui indiqua que l'Elu ne devait pas distinguer grand-chose de ce qu'il y avait dans la pièce.

-Tu me vois, mon amour ?

-Pas distinctement, Sev', tu sais bien.

-Même d'aussi près ?

-Je suis presque aveugle sans mes lunettes, soupira Harry. Je ne suis même pas certain qu'elles soient à ma vue. Madame Pomfresh ne me les a pas vérifiées depuis des années.

-Il faudrait que je te fasse une potion de correction visuelle. Tu n'aurais plus besoin de lunettes normalement.

-Je ne tiens pas à me faire remarquer, Sev'. Si tu veux bien, je préfèrerais qu'on attende l'été prochain.

-Tu as raison, mon ange. C'est une potion très difficile à réaliser, peu de maîtres des potions en sont capables, et sans nul doute ça éveillerait des soupçons.

-Je ne suis pas sensé bien m'entendre avec le meilleur maître des potions du Monde Magique, s'amusa Harry en approchant ses lèvres de celles de Severus.

Ils échangèrent un long baiser, très tendre et délicat et Severus sentit les deux bras du Gryffondor se glisser autour de son cou. Il resserra sa prise autour de la taille d'Harry et le plaqua contre lui encore plus fermement. Le jeune homme passa un index fin sur la joue de son professeur.

-Tu es fatigué, Severus. Tu as une petite mine.

-J'avoue que oui, je suis crevé. Pourtant j'ai bien dormi cette nuit, mais ce bébé me tire dessus, je me demande comment font les femmes.

-Leur corps est fait pour ça, Sev', pas le tien. Et c'est normal que tu sois fatigué, les grossesses masculines durent deux fois moins longtemps que celles des femmes ! Tu imagines l'énergie et la magie qu'il faut pour supporter ça ? Je ne m'étonne pas que beaucoup échouent. Mais ça se passera bien, tu verras… il faut juste être prudent et bien te reposer.

La terreur des cachots hocha la tête et soupira, il se tourna légèrement pour prendre l'éponge végétale et le savon tout en se disant qu'il avait une pile de devoirs à corriger encore pour les 5ème années Serdaigle/Poufsouffle. Harry lui prit l'éponge des mains.

-Donne, chéri. Je vais te frotter partout, repose-toi et détends-toi.

Severus ferma les yeux et laissa son compagnon lui frotter le torse et le dos avec son éponge savonneuse. Il savait qu'il allait devoir troubler ce moment de paix et dire à Harry tout ce qu'Albus Dumbledore lui avait appris dans la matinée. Il hésita deux secondes et se lança.

-Harry, Albus m'a dit que ton oncle et ta tante Dursley avaient été arrêtés hier soir chez eux par Shackelbolt et son équipe. Amélia Bones les a expédiés à Azkaban en détention préventive, pour avoir le temps d'examiner toutes les preuves qu'ils ont trouvées à Privet Drive.

Le mouvement de l'éponge sur la peau pâle se figea. Severus attendit qu'Harry ait digéré l'information. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux pour voir que le Gryffondor avait fermé les siens et était terriblement pâle.

-Des preuves ? fit Harry d'une petite voix inquiète. Quel genre de preuves ?

-Je crois qu'ils ont mis la main sur des films et des photos, et aussi le titre de propriété de la maison en Espagne.

-Merlin… murmura Harry dans un souffle.

L'éponge retomba dans l'eau et Harry cacha son visage dans ses mains. Severus, sans un mot, l'attira dans ses bras et glissa une main fine aux longs doigts dans les cheveux en bataille du Sauveur.

-Ca va aller, Harry, tout ira bien, je te le promets. Je serai là avec toi. Juste… il ne faut rien dire à Lupin, Tonks ne veut pas qu'il sache, elle dit qu'il ne pourra pas maîtriser son loup s'il vient au procès.

-Je m'en doute, fit Harry avec un petit rire étranglé et amer.

Il resta silencieux un moment, son visage caché dans le cou de Severus, puis il glissa ses deux bras autour du corps fin du maître des potions et se serra plus fort contre lui.

-Je ne lui dirai rien, Sev', on fait comme ça. C'est mieux. Albus sait quand aura lieu le procès ?

-Non. Il nous le dira dès qu'il saura, il faut laisser l'enquête se poursuivre, je présume.

-Ils vont avoir le droit à un avocat ?

-Comme tout le monde. Mais comme ce ne sont pas des sorciers et qu'ils n'en connaissent pas de notre monde, ils vont avoir un avocat nommé d'office, je pense. Enfin… si ça n'a pas changé, les Lois évoluent si vite. Je plains leur avocat. Les avocats commis d'office, ce sont des jeunes qui débutent et qui cherchent à se faire un nom, on ne les choisit pas, tu sais. Il y a une liste au Département de la Justice Magique et c'est celui dont le nom sera en haut de la liste qui aura leur clientèle. Nous on avait Albus, c'est inhabituel, car d'habitude il préside le Magenmagot, mais comme il est trop lié à nous, il ne pouvait pas, c'est interdit. C'est pour ça qu'Amélia Bones a présidé au procès. Cette fois-ci, ce sera encore la même chose.

-Je comprends.

Harry resta silencieux un moment et relâcha Severus, puis il s'écarta de lui, cherchant l'éponge qui gorgée d'eau, était tombée au fond de l'eau. Il la sentit sous son pied et l'attrapa avec ses orteils, puis la fit remonter en levant la jambe.

-On continue ? proposa-t-il avec un pâle sourire, en montrant l'éponge à son amant.

-Vas-y, mon ange, et quand tu auras fini de me laver, c'est moi qui te laverai !

-Parfait ! Ensuite je te mettrai de cette huile parfumée que tu as fabriquée, sur le ventre. Tu aimes bien quand je te fais ça, j'ai vu ça hier soir.

-C'est Julius Derwent qui me la conseillé. Il dit qu'il recommande ça à ses patientes pour éviter les vergetures, et il dit que les hommes peuvent en avoir aussi avec une prise de poids importante, ou comme dans mon cas, un bébé.

-Il a raison, amour, mon cousin Dudley, cette baleine, en est plein des pieds à la tête pratiquement. Sa peau ne suit plus tellement il est gras !

-Pouah ! Quelle horreur ! J'ai bien assez de cicatrices comme ça sur le corps sans avoir le ventre lacéré de ces choses !

-Tu n'auras rien, nous y veillerons ! Je t'en mettrai deux fois par jour s'il le faut. N'oublie pas que tu vas grossir deux fois plus vite que la normale.

-Je sais. Je me demande comment les élèves vont prendre ça, quand ça va vraiment se voir…

-Ça se voit, Sev', mais pour l'instant je suis le seul à m'en rendre compte, tes vêtements le cachent bien. Tu ne la sens pas bouger ?

-Je ne sais pas… je ne suis pas certain que ça soit ça. Je sens parfois comme des petits gratouillis à peine perceptibles.

-C'est peut-être elle qui commence à se manifester. J'ai hâte de la sentir bouger sous mes doigts, j'ai vraiment envie de partager ces moments-là avec toi.

-Moi aussi, mon ange, se mit à sourire la terreur des Gryffondors. Et il va falloir qu'on commence à penser à un prénom, elle ne peut pas continuer à être juste « elle ».

-Exact. Et il va falloir commencer à lui acheter des vêtements, un berceau, ce genre de choses…

-Harry, après le procès, on fera les magasins pour bébés du Chemin de Traverse, qu'en dis-tu ?

-Excellent programme, Professeur Rogue ! Tu me déguiseras avec du Polynectar ou un bon _Glamour_ et je passerai inaperçu !

-_Glamour_, mon ange, je n'ai pas de réserve de cheveux d'inconnus, et je ne me vois pas me balader avec toi, déguisé en quelqu'un que nous connaissons ou que quelqu'un d'autre reconnaitrait, surtout pour faire ce genre d'achats.

-Tu as raison, bien entendu. Il te faudra de nouvelles robes sans tarder. Tes robes noires à boutons vont être trop petites dans une semaine ou deux, ainsi que tes pantalons.

-Je suis déjà serré dedans, soupira Severus. J'ai du déboutonner mon pantalon pour m'asseoir cet après-midi, tant il me gênait !

-Ce week-end, on va au Pré pour ça alors, je ne veux pas que tu sois serré ou mal à l'aise. Tu te tournes ? Je te lave les cheveux maintenant.

* * *

Dans la salle commune de la tour des Gryffondors, c'était très calme. Hermione potassait, une plume à la main, une pile de parchemins sous le nez et un tas de livres près d'elle. Ron faisait une partie d'échecs version sorcier avec Seamus Finnigan et Neville Londubat rempotait son Mimbulus Mimbletonia sur une table recouverte de vieilles pages de la Gazette du Sorcier, sous l'œil intéressé de Parvati Patil qui tenait un sac de terreau dans ses bras. Quelques élèves faisaient leurs devoirs, d'autres jouaient à la Bataille Explosive en riant, tandis que quelques « première année » s'amusaient avec leurs animaux de compagnie. Dans un coin de la pièce, un peu à l'écart, Ginny Weasley consultait le dernier catalogue de vente par hibou des Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux, que ses frères jumeaux lui avaient envoyé.

Personne ne vit le sourire étrange que son visage arbora quelques instants. La rouquine se pencha vers son sac de cours et en sortit tranquillement une bouteille d'encre et une plume. Elle prit sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe aux couleurs de sa maison et lança un sortilège de découpe sur le bon de commande situé à la fin du catalogue.

-Excellent, songea-t-elle. C'est tout à fait ça qu'il me fallait ! Maintenant, il faut que je mette la commande à un autre nom, ou ils ne me l'enverront jamais. Voyons… qui ? Ah oui… cette petite idiote de Demelza Robins… Je lui raconterai un bobard et ça ira tout seul… Alors voyons… deux gallions plus trois mornilles pour les frais de hibou…

* * *

Le samedi suivant, Ron tout excité se leva en ayant décidé que juste après le petit déjeuner, il irait voler au dessus du stade de Quidditch. Dean et Seamus avaient accepté de venir avec lui, Hermione préférant quant à elle, aller écumer la bibliothèque au cas fort peu probable ou un grimoire lui aurait encore échappé. En tenue de gardien et son _Brossdur 11_ à la main, il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers les appartements des Préfets-En-Chef, espérant qu'Harry s'y trouverait. Le portrait qui gardait l'entrée des appartements, lui annonça qu'Harry s'y trouvait depuis à peine deux minutes. Le sorcier peint disparut quelques secondes et revint ouvrir la porte après avoir obtenu l'assentiment de l'occupant en titre.

-Harry ! fit Ron en se précipitant dans la chambre de son ami. Tu viens ? On va voler avec Dean et Seamus après le p'tit déj' !

Harry était en boxer et fouillait dans son armoire pour trouver une tenue propre qui ne soit pas un uniforme de Poudlard.

-Peux pas, Ron, je vais à avec Sev' à Pré-Au-Lard.

-Mais mec, on n'a pas de sortie de prévue, tu peux pas !

-Je sais bien qu'on n'a rien de prévu, mais j'y vais avec Severus, je te rappelle que c'est un prof, donc je peux !

-Appelle-moi con aussi ! Comment ça se fait que vous allez au Pré ? Il peut pas aller acheter ses ingrédients de potions tout seul, ton mec ? Il est pas en sucre !

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, Ron, pesta Harry, qui essayait d'enfiler une chaussette grise ornée de vifs d'or, en équilibre sur une seule jambe. On va lui acheter de nouvelles robes, il est trop serré dans ses fringues à cause du bébé.

-Assieds-toi, patate, tu vas te casser la gueule, s'amusa Ron, un sourcil levé, en voyant la chaussette tirebouchonnée sur le pied de son ami.

Harry soupira et alla s'asseoir sur le lit. Il retira sa chaussette mal mise et entreprit de recommencer l'opération.

-Tu as un suçon dans le cou, mec… au cas où tu l'aurais pas vu…

-MERDEUUUU ! gronda Harry en portant sa main à son cou. Je me disais bien que j'avais senti qu'il me mordait dur hier soir.

-Pas la peine que je te demande ce que tu as fait de ta soirée… fit Ron, les oreilles écrevisses.

-Pas grand-chose, il est crevé en ce moment. Il m'a juste sauté une fois, c'est tout. Répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

-Aaaaaahhhh ! TAIS-TOI ! Je veux rien savoir ! Trop d'infos !

Le jeune homme aux yeux verts éclata de rire en voyant les oreilles rouges et la mine de son ami.

-Ehhhh ! C'est toi qui voulais savoir, j'te f'rais dire…

-Je ne voulais rien savoir du tout. Et d'abord, pourquoi tu dis, une fois c'est tout ? C'est plus d'habitude ?

-Je croyais que tu voulais pas savoir ? s'amusa l'Elu en se levant pour prendre un jean bleu indigo tout neuf dans l'armoire. D'habitude c'est plus ouais… au moins deux fois, plus le matin. Mais là… même le matin, je le laisse plus faire, je veux pas qu'il se fatigue. Et puis j'ose pas trop le lui faire, j'ai pas envie de faire mal au bébé, bien que le Médicomage dise que ça fera rien si j'y vais doucement, mais bon…

-Merlin… je veux pas avoir cette image mentale ! râla Ron. De t'imaginer en train de le… NAN !

-Ron… pas la peine de faire ton coincé, tu nous as déjà vu faire l'amour.

-JE SAIS ! Bon, pourquoi tu vas avec lui ? Il peut acheter ses fringues tout seul, de toute façon il va prendre du noir !

-Justement ! J'espère lui faire changer d'avis et le faire acheter autre chose ! Et puis c'est important pour moi d'être avec lui ! Je suis le père du bébé, c'est normal qu'on fasse ces choses-là ensemble… et puis bientôt on va aller acheter les affaires du bébé, un berceau, des couches, des biberons enfin tout quoi…

-Ouais… bon encore ça, je peux comprendre. Et cet aprèm ? Tu as prévu quoi ?

-Rien de spécial pour l'instant. T'as fait ton devoir de botanique ?

-Nan. Je comptais demander un coup de main à Neville et toi ?

-Pareil… à moins qu'Hermione nous aide, mais je suis pas sûr qu'elle va marcher.

-Putain, faut qu'on se grouille, c'est pour lundi après-midi ! Mione va nous avada kedavratiser quand elle va savoir qu'on l'a pas commencé ! Ton chéri te donnerait pas un coup de main ? Comme ça je pourrai copier sur toi…

Harry se mit à rire, il enfila un pull beige sur son torse nu et alla examiner son beau suçon dans le miroir accroché au mur.

-Severus jette un œil sur mes devoirs, mais seulement après que je les ai faits. Et comme je l'ai pas commencé… tu pourras rien copier, mon vieux ! Bordel, il m'a pas raté, heureusement que j'ai un pull à col roulé !

-Tu retires tes piercings des fois ?

-Non, jamais. Pourquoi ?

-Ben, je pige pas pourquoi tu les as pas retirés, puisque tu sais que tu ne retourneras plus chez tes Moldus.

-Sev' aime bien les tripoter, ça l'excite. Et puis quand il le fait, j'aime bien aussi, ça m'fait des trucs…

-Beuuurrrkkkk ! J'aurais du y penser ! Mais pourquoi j'ai posé la question, par la barbe de Merlin, fit Ron en secouant la tête.

Harry prit sa brosse à cheveux qui trainait sur son bureau parmi un foutoir sans nom et tenta, inutilement comme toujours, de dompter sa tignasse rebelle.

-Dis, Ron… tu trouves que j'ai grandi ?

-Ben, chais pas, nan… pas vraiment… mais comme je te vois tous les jours c'est dur de dire. Tu trouves que t'as grandi ?

-Ben… Madame Pomfresh a dit à Dumbledore qu'une fois qu'on m'aurait retiré l'anneau que j'avais, tu te souviens, et ben… je grandirais… et que je prendrais des muscles, des poils, tout ça.

-Ah ouais ? Chais pas… tu devrais lui demander de te mesurer, elle te dirait. Est-ce que tes pantalons d'uniforme de l'an dernier te vont encore ?

-Ben, un peu courts, p'têt…

-Alors t'as grandi, mec ! Ca va se décoincer, maintenant que tu as plus ce machin bourré de magie noire.

-Sûrement. J'ai hâte… j'en ai marre d'être petit et de faire quatorze ou quinze ans ! Je vais être père avant Noël, imagine !

-Ouais… j't'avoue que j'ai du mal… ça va faire du bruit, crois-moi.

-Ron… Les Dursleys ont été arrêté y a huit jours, ils sont à Azkaban. J'attends la date du procès. Mais tu dis rien à Remus. Kingsley, Tonks et Dumbledore veulent pas qu'il sache.

-Bordel ! Ça bouge ! Je me demandais quand King allait faire son job ! Pourquoi faut pas que Remus sache ?

-Ils ont peur qu'il maîtrise pas Lunard, quand les preuves vont être exposées devant le Magenmagot.

-Hé bé… Remarque, m'étonne pas, il était pas mal bouleversé cet été quand tu l'as raconté. Bon, je le dirai juste à Mione quand on sera seul et c'est tout. J'lui dirai qu'il faut pas le dire à Remus et pas à Gin' non plus. Pas la peine. Je dis plus rien devant elle sur toi, de toute façon.

-Elle te pose pas de questions ?

-Nan, elle est calme, on dirait. Mais je la connais, elle serait bien sortie à Serpentard, celle-là, crois-moi… quand elle a une idée quelque part… Je ne lui fais aucune confiance, et j'espère que toi non plus.

-Aucune, Ron. Le rassura Harry qui laçait à présent ses tennis moldues toutes neuves. Je ne risquerai pas la santé de Severus ou la vie de notre fille. Quand elle fera le rapprochement entre moi et la grossesse de Severus, on aura assez à faire !

-Ouais… j'en ai bien peur. Mais on la surveillera avec Mione, t'inquiète pas !

-Merci, Ron. Je sais que je peux compter sur vous deux. On va bouffer ? Je dois rejoindre Sev' après, on veut filer discrètement…

-Il était temps que tu finisses, je crève la dalle !

Ron et Harry se dirigèrent tranquillement vers la Grande Salle pour rejoindre leurs amis à la table des rouge et or. Lorsque plus tard, Severus et Harry qui était sous un _Glamour_ se dirigèrent à pied vers les grilles du château, ils virent Ron, Dean et Seamus qui s'amusaient dans le stade de Quidditch.

Les deux amoureux ne rentrèrent pas avant l'heure du déjeuner. Harry avait réussi à obtenir que Severus achète quelques robes de sorcier bleu nuit et vert foncé, mais bien entendu la majorité de celles qu'il avait choisies plus les pantalons, étaient noires. Dans l'appartement des cachots, Severus rendit leurs tailles aux sacs en carton de chez GaiChiffon et Harry insista pour que son compagnon porte une de ses nouvelles robes bleu foncé avec un pantalon à sa taille.

-Allez, chéri, je veux pas que tu sois serré et mal à l'aise ! Dis adieu à tes robes à boutons jusqu'à Noël, après tu pourras les remettre.

-Harry… Je suis pas sûr… tu crois pas que je devrais attendre un peu ?

-Severus ! Tu es serré et ça te gêne ! Tu vas faire mal au bébé ! Déconne pas ! On s'en fout de ce que vont dire les élèves, de toute façon dans une semaine ou deux, tu seras encore plus gros !

-Dis tout de suite que je suis énorme ! pesta Severus de mauvaise foi.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais obèse ! Tu vas avoir un bébé, ne chipote pas… Et puis tu vas être à l'aise pour t'asseoir et manger. Allez… vas-y. C'est le week-end, mets une bleue ou une verte, et garde les noires pour les cours. De toute façon tu vas mettre une cape noire par-dessus, tu auras quand même du noir.

Severus arrêta de protester et se déshabilla dans le salon d'un geste de baguette. Il enfila un pantalon neuf qu'ils avaient choisi spécialement car il avait un sortilège d'agrandissement automatique. La directrice de GaiChiffon, mise dans la confidence, leur avait conseillé ce choix après un instant de surprise à l'annonce de la grossesse du maître des potions. Elle avait promis qu'elle tairait la nouvelle, ne tenant pas à subir les foudres de l'un des deux héros du Monde Magique, puisqu'elle n'avait pas reconnu Harry, déguisé. La terreur des cachots dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'il était bien plus à l'aise qu'avant et fit moins d'histoire pour enfiler la robe qui était vague et sans boutons. Sa coupe lui permettait de porter quand même ses chemises blanches habituelles dessous, ainsi que sa cravate noire, artistiquement nouée comme à l'accoutumée.

Les premiers à se rendre compte du changement de look du maître des potions, furent évidemment les professeurs à la grande table. Ils se regardèrent tous d'un air entendu lorsque la terreur passa la porte de l'antichambre pour aller s'asseoir à sa place habituelle près d'Albus Dumbledore. Aussitôt, leurs regards se tournèrent vers la table des Gryffondors où Harry était déjà installé entre Ron et Hermione. Lorsqu'ils regardèrent de nouveau Severus, celui-ci les toisa méchamment, histoire de leur rappeler que sa nouvelle robe n'avait pas changé le sorcier qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. A l'autre bout de la table professorale, Septima Vector murmurait à l'oreille de sa voisine Aurora Sinistra.

-J'avoue que j'ai du mal à m'y faire, ce glaçon légendaire de Severus avec un tout jeune homme comme Harry Potter…

-Moi aussi, avoua Aurora sur le même ton. Surtout que c'est Severus qui est enceint, ça veut dire que c'est Potter qui le domine, c'est quand même étonnant. Jamais je n'aurai imaginé une chose pareille. En plus, j'avais entendu dire qu'ils se haïssaient drôlement ! Tu parles… encore un coup tordu de Severus pour noyer le strangulot.

-Ça se voit déjà, tu te rends compte ? Il rentre plus dans ses infâmes robes à boutons. Si les élèves s'en aperçoivent…

-Ça nous fera de la distraction, ma chère Septima…

Du côté des élèves, quelques personnes avaient remarqué la robe bleue nuit mais comme c'était le week-end, ils devaient se dire que le maître des potions avait du prévoir de sortir de Poudlard pour une raison ou une autre. Seuls, les Serpentards habitués à la tenue rigide et invariable de leur Directeur de Maison, se posaient véritablement des questions. Chez les Gryffondors, Hermione et Ron faisaient ceux qui n'avaient rien remarqué et Harry haussa les épaules lorsque Dean remarqua que le maître des potions n'était pas tout en noir.

-Franchement, Dean, qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre des fringues des profs, hein ? trancha-t-il.

Mais Ginny avait entendu et scrutait le professeur de potions, les yeux plissés. Son regard allait de Severus à Harry sans arrêt. Le Sauveur, qui s'en doutait, s'efforça de se concentrer sur son assiette et les conversations de ses condisciples et ne leva pas les yeux sur son compagnon de tout le repas. Severus, lui, vrilla de son regard noir le plus menaçant, tous ceux qui osaient le dévisager avec un peu trop d'insistance. Albus regarda la nouvelle robe de Severus.

-Très jolie robe, Severus… l'influence d'Harry, je présume ?

-Oui, bien entendu. Des bleues et des vertes, plus quelques noires aussi pour les cours. J'ai du céder pour avoir la paix.

-Vous ne rentrez déjà plus dans vos vêtements, mon garçon ? Ça va drôlement vite, soupira le vieil homme, en portant sa coupe de vin des Elfes à ses lèvres.

-Obligé de défaire les boutons du pantalon pour m'asseoir, et ceux de la robe commençaient vraiment à être difficiles à fermer sans me faire mal. Harry dit que ça se voit bien maintenant, surtout sans vêtements.

-Severus, mon petit, je voulais vous dire… j'ai reçu un hibou de Kingsley ce matin, juste après votre départ pour Pré-Au-Lard avec Harry. Le procès des Dursleys aura lieu dans dix jours exactement. Vous voulez lui annoncer, ou bien je m'en charge ?

-Non, je vais le faire quand on sera seul.

-Alors je vous laisse vous en charger. Pour l'heure, Kingsley ne m'a rien dit encore, je vous tiendrai au courant quand je le saurai. Et surtout, Remus ne doit rien savoir…

* * *

Le matin du procès arriva bien vite. Harry, angoissé, n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Severus ne s'en était pas rendu compte, sinon il aurait immédiatement donné à son compagnon une dose de potion de sommeil sans rêve. Depuis la cheminette des cachots, les deux hommes avaient rejoint l'Atrium du Ministère de la Magie et s'étaient mêlés discrètement à la foule des visiteurs et des employés. Le sorcier-vigile, Eric Munch, avait inspecté leurs baguettes et leur avait fourni des badges pour qu'ils puissent se déplacer dans les différents niveaux sans être inquiétés par les Aurors qui patrouillaient. Harry et Severus rejoignirent Albus Dumbledore au niveau 9 à la sortie des ascenseurs.

-Bien, les enfants, je suis content de vous voir. Ça va, Harry ?

-Un peu stressé, Professeur Dumbledore. Je… je ne pensais pas les revoir, vous savez…

-Tout ira bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis, Severus sera avec toi tout le temps.

-Albus ? demanda le maître des potions. Qui sera là ?

-Les Aurors qui ont mené l'enquête et qui pour certains se trouvaient aussi au Square Grimmaurd le jour de la fuite d'Harry. Arthur, bien entendu, Percy est le greffier…

-Et Dolorès Ombrage ?

-Ah ! J'avoue que les jumeaux ont encore frappé fort, Severus.

-Ils ont réussi ? Comment ils ont fait ?

-Et bien, Harry… d'après ce que je sais par Arthur, nos deux gaillards ont envoyé ce matin de très bonne heure un bouquet de roses rouges à notre ancien professeur de Défense, ainsi qu'une boite du meilleur chocolat de chez Honeydukes. Boite en forme de cœur, couverte de dentelle, et avec un chat ornant le couvercle ! Le tout avec une carte de visite imitant l'écriture et la signature de Cornélius Fudge. Joli sortilège, ceci dit…

-Et ? C'est tout ?

-Non, non… s'amusa le vieil homme. Les chocolats étaient fourrés avec un de leur dérivé de la Goutte du Mort-Vivant. Bien entendu, Dolorès n'a pas résisté aux chocolats de Cornélius, et elle dort du sommeil du juste, sur sa table de cuisine, le nez dans la boite. J'ai envoyé un des Elfes de Poudlard vérifier.

-Whaouuu ! Brillant ! Je leur dois une fière chandelle !

-Un dérivé de la Goutte du Mort-Vivant… je me demande ce que ces deux fléaux ont bien pu trafiquer…

-Tu pourras toujours en discuter avec eux plus tard, Sev'. Professeur Dumbledore, ça commence bientôt ?

-Une dizaine de minutes. Nous allons entrer dans la salle d'audience. Tu ne seras pas entendu. Les témoignages des Aurors et les preuves suffisent.

Harry chercha la main de Severus pour se rassurer. Il frotta sa main libre qui était moite sur son jean et referma frileusement les pans de sa robe de sorcier anthracite qui était ouverte. Il sentit les doigts fins du maître des cachots serrer doucement les siens à plusieurs reprises. Harry plongea son regard émeraude dans celui d'onyx de son amour. Sa gorge était sèche et son estomac pesait dix kilos. Albus Dumbledore jeta un petit coup d'œil à la silhouette de son professeur préféré.

-Joli robe verte, Severus. Vous portez bien les couleurs de votre Maison.

Severus se rengorgea mais comme à son habitude, il n'en montra rien et son visage resta de marbre. Le vieil homme, amusé, passa sa main sur le ventre à présent bien rond de Severus.

-Vous devriez en faire plusieurs, ça vous va bien !

-ALBUS !

-Je plaisantais, Severus… allons…

-Déjà que mes Serpents me regardent de travers, et que Miss Greengrass m'a proposé un régime qu'aurait suivi sa mère avec efficacité. J'ai l'air malin !

Le vieux Directeur éclata de rire, sa tête basculant en arrière et sa poitrine tressautant sous les hoquets d'hilarité.

-Et les autres Maisons ?

-Les Gryffondors pensent que Severus mange de trop, pour l'instant ça s'arrête là… Mais ça ne durera pas. Encore une bonne semaine et demie et on va avoir une rumeur infernale, grimaça Harry, mal à l'aise.

-Bon… nous aviserons. Eventuellement je ferai une annonce, en prenant soin de jeter un sortilège sur la Grande Salle de façon à ce que les élèves ne puissent raconter cet évènement à quiconque en dehors de l'école. Ça vous laissera de la tranquillité jusqu'à la naissance. Harry… Miss Weasley ?

-Rien pour l'instant. Et le sort que vous lui avez jeté ?

-Il me permet juste de savoir où elle se trouve en permanence et avec qui. Si elle se permettait une seule privauté avec toi, je le saurais également. De même si elle te jetait un sortilège ou un maléfice. Quant à ses intentions véritables, pour l'instant je n'en sais rien non plus. Je n'ai malheureusement pas le droit d'utiliser la Légilimancie sur les élèves. Bon, ceci étant dit… entrons, mes enfants.

Albus Dumbledore ouvrit la lourde porte cloutée et ferrée qui menait à la salle d'audience numéro 10. « Encore celle là… » avait soupiré Harry en apprenant où il devrait se rendre. L'Auror qui gardait la porte de l'autre côté, lui était inconnu, ainsi qu'à Severus, mais le Professeur Dumbledore lui fit un signe de tête et un sourire. Lui, devait savoir pertinemment qui était cet officier.

Le vieil homme les mena vers le banc de la Partie Civile, juste sous la Tribune du Magenmagot. Les membres du Tribunal entrèrent tous à la file indienne, dans leur tenue pourpre et s'installèrent à leurs places habituelle. Amélia Bones alla s'asseoir à son pupitre surélevé, Percy Weasley, toujours guindé, juste au pupitre d'à côté, un niveau en dessous. Dumbledore fit quelques signes de la main à certains membres du Magenmagot, tandis que Madame Bones vissait son monocle sur son œil gauche.

-Bien. Tout le monde est là ? Nous allons pouvoir commencer. Rufus ? Vous êtes prêt ? Maitre Higgs ?

-Oui, Madame la Présidente, fit un jeune homme brun à lunettes, un peu intimidé.

-Oui, Amélia. AUROR ! Faites entrez les accusés ! ordonna le Ministre qui servait ici de Procureur.

Harry et Severus reconnurent l'Auror Griffiths qui ouvrit la porte qui menait à la petite pièce où on les avait fait eux même attendre, il y avait seulement quelques semaines. Kingsley Shacklebolt entra, suivi du couple Dursley, habillés tous les deux en pyjamas rayés offerts gracieusement par Azkaban. Pétunia, accrochée au bras de Vernon malgré sa paire de menottes, semblait affolée et son regard balayait la salle avec une terreur visible. L'oncle Vernon était rouge de colère et sa grosse moustache frémissait d'indignation. Lorsqu'il aperçut Harry, collé contre Severus, il se mit à hurler et tenta de bousculer Kingsley pour se jeter sur son neveu.

-POTTER ! JE VAIS TE TUER, SALE VERMINE !

* * *


	8. Souvenirs d'enfance

Les membres du Magenmagot restèrent figés de stupeur en voyant Vernon Dursley tenter d'échapper à l'Auror Griffiths, malgré ses menottes, afin de se jeter sur Harry Potter qui était assis près de Severus Rogue sur le banc de la Partie Civile.

Aussitôt, Severus entra en mode _Mangemort_ et sortit sa baguette de la poche de sa robe, à la vitesse de l'éclair et la brandit sous le nez du Moldu fou furieux. Kingsley avait ceinturé le forcené pour l'empêcher d'atteindre Harry. Albus Dumbledore s'était placé entre le jeune homme et Vernon et pointait sa baguette de sureau sur l'obèse, tout comme Severus.

Maugrey Fol Œil pesta et sans prendre de gants lança un maléfice du saucisson sur l'Oncle d'Harry, tandis qu'Amélia Bones, outrée de cette interruption frappait son pupitre de son marteau pour tenter de ramener le calme. On entendait plus que les protestations des membres du Magenmagot, les piaillements de crécelle d'une Pétunia au bord de l'hystérie et les vociférations de Vernon Dursley qui malgré le saucissonnage trouvait encore le moyen de menacer son neveu des pires représailles.

Harry, choqué, tremblait dans les bras de Severus qui avait rangé sa baguette dès que Fol Œil avait lancé son sort. Le Gryffondor cacha son visage dans le cou du maître des potions qui tenta de le calmer.

-Même ici… même ici… devant tout le monde, il ose, tu te rends compte ? Il m'aurait frappé encore, sans toi, le Professeur Dumbledore, King et Fol Œil.

-Oh non… crois-moi… il n'aurait pas eu intérêt ! gronda Severus, qui les deux bras refermés autour d'Harry, toisait méchamment les deux accusés que les Aurors avaient réinstallés dans leur box, sous bonne garde.

Albus Dumbledore posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son élève préféré.

-Ça va, mon petit ?

Harry hocha simplement la tête et se serra encore plus fort contre Severus qui rassura le vieil homme d'un signe de tête. Le Ministre de la Magie était outré et s'entretenait avec Kingsley Shacklebolt en toisant Vernon Dursley avec mépris.

Amélia Bones tenta de ramener encore une fois, le calme et le silence. Elle frappa quelques coups avec son marteau et leva la voix.

-SILENCE !

Les membres du Tribunal se turent aussitôt et Kingsley retourna s'asseoir près de Fol Œil pour surveiller les accusés. Rufus Scrimgeour se tourna vers Amélia Bones et le silence revint. Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers le box des accusés et vit que l'avocat de la défense était rouge de colère et frottait ses lunettes sur un coin de sa robe, avec acharnement.

-Lord Potter-Black ? fit la voix de la présidente. Tout va bien ?

-Oui, Madame Bones, répondit Harry, en se dégageant des bras de Severus.

-Professeur Rogue ? Je suis navrée pour cette source de stress, je crains que ce ne soit pas recommandé pour vous, n'hésitez pas à demander le Guérisseur Pye si nécessaire pendant les audiences.

-Merci, Madame Bones, répondit Severus en hochant la tête, mais en conservant sa mine de terreur des cachots.

-Bien, nous pouvons donc reprendre. Le Ministère de la Magie contre les époux Dursleys. Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour juger en notre âme et conscience, Vernon Edgar Dursley et Pétunia Evans Dursley, tous deux domiciliés 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Je vous rappelle que les Dursleys sont des Moldus. Vernon et Pétunia Dursley sont accusés de proxénétisme aggravé et de maltraitance sur un sorcier mineur. Ledit sorcier mineur étant le Sauveur du Monde Magique, Lord Harry James Potter Black. Maître Higgs ? Comment plaidez-vous ?

-Non coupable, votre honneur.

Amélia Bones poussa un soupir et regarda le jeune avocat sans rien dire, puis attentivement les deux accusés. Vernon Dursley, le teint rouge et les yeux plissés de rage dévisageait avec une haine non dissimulée, son neveu, dont une main était visiblement enlacée par celle de l'homme qui se trouvait près de lui. Pétunia, toujours accrochée au bras de son époux, regardait la bouche pincée et le teint pâle, l'aréopage qui les entourait.

-Regarde-moi cette petite tapette de Potter, marmonna l'obèse en direction de sa femme. Il donne la main à cette espèce de chauve-souris ambulante.

-Vernon, tu as entendu ? Ils l'ont appelé « Lord », ce bon à rien n'a jamais été un Lord ! Et puis Severus Rogue n'a rien à faire ici ! Je le reconnais ! Ce fils d'ivrogne, il collait Lily sans arrêt, toujours à la suivre quand on était gosse ! Maintenant il colle son fils !

L'odieuse baleine en pyjama rayé se pencha vers son avocat, le seul _anormal_ qu'il tolérait pour le moment et se plaignit du titre donné à son neveu et de la présence de Rogue qui indisposait Pétunia. Rufus Scrimgeour s'en aperçut.

-Un problème, Maitre Higgs ?

-Il semble, Monsieur Le Ministre, que mes clients s'étonnent du titre donné par le Magenmagot à Monsieur Potter, et aussi de la présence de Severus Rogue. Ce procès est un huis-clos et cet homme n'est pas un parent de Monsieur Potter.

-Professeur Dumbledore, si vous voulez expliquer à Maitre Higgs et à ses clients…

-Je vais le faire, Monsieur Le Ministre, fit Albus d'une voix tranquille en se levant du banc où il était assis. Nous n'avons rien à cacher et de toute façon, l'ensemble du Magenmagot est au courant et sous serment magique depuis notre précédente rencontre.

Le Directeur de Poudlard, impressionnant dans sa robe parme brodée ton sur ton et une cape de velours chatoyante s'avança tranquillement vers le box des accusés. A mi-chemin, il s'arrêta et commença son explication.

-Harry James Potter a hérité du titre et des biens de son défunt parrain Lord Sirius Orion Black, chef de l'ancienne et noble maison des Blacks. Dans le Monde Magique, le port du titre est subordonné à l'appartenance au sang de la famille dont on hérite. Pour faire simple, Harry devait être apparenté aux Blacks pour être autorisé à porter le titre de Lord Black. Ce qui est, puisque la mère de James Potter était née Doréa Black. Harry est bien Lord Black par héritage. Ensuite, vous vous inquiétez de la présence de Severus Rogue, que je ne doute pas, vous avez reconnu, Pétunia. N'était-il pas le meilleur ami de Lily Evans Potter durant toute son enfance…

Le vieil homme lissa sa longue barbe blanche entre ses doigts bagués et eut un petit rictus amusé en se demandant comment ces deux Moldus coincés et rétrogrades allaient prendre les nouvelles.

-… Le Professeur Severus Rogue est ici en tant que conjoint d'Harry. Et comme vous pouvez le constater, il porte leur futur enfant, ce qui même dans le Monde Magique est un évènement rarissime et d'un très grand intérêt.

Pétunia ouvrit des yeux comme les soucoupes à thé d'Hagrid et en resta bouche bée, tandis que Vernon, éberlué, essayait de reprendre sa respiration. Harry les regarda fixement, amusé de les voir choqués et un peu inquiet d'en faire éventuellement les frais et Severus aussi, bien que celui-ci avait la langue suffisamment acérée pour leur rabattre leur caquet.

-Anormal… monstre… je l'ai toujours dit et j'en ai la preuve ! ricana Vernon en regardant Harry fixement.

-Monsieur Dursley, l'interrompit la Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique. Dans notre monde, l'homosexualité n'est pas un tabou et est considérée parfaitement courante et admissible. L'orientation sexuelle de Lord Potter-Black et du Professeur Rogue n'étant pas un problème, je ne veux entendre aucune réflexion à ce sujet. Je veux bien comprendre que vous soyez choqués par une grossesse masculine, mais les sorciers peuvent tomber enceints, même si c'est extrêmement difficile et rare étant donné qu'il faut que les deux pères soient d'une puissance magique extraordinaire pour que cela se produise. Votre neveu est à l'heure actuelle l'un des plus puissants sorciers du Monde Magique avec les Professeurs Dumbledore et Rogue. Bien, maintenant que tout ceci est clair, passons aux débats. Rufus ?

-Oui, Amélia. Une plainte a été déposée contre le couple Dursley, fin juillet au Service de la Protection de l'Enfance Magique par l'Auror en Chef Kingsley Shacklebolt au nom d'Harry Potter, pour maltraitance et proxénétisme aggravé. Etant donné la célébrité de la victime, la plainte a immédiatement été transférée sur le bureau du Directeur des Aurors, Gawain Robards, qui a ordonné une enquête. Lord Potter a expliqué aux Aurors Shacklebolt, Maugrey et Tonks-Lupin qu'il s'était enfuis de la maison de ses tuteurs pour échapper à leurs mauvais traitements. Lord Potter a montré les nombreuses blessures qu'il portait sur le corps ce soir-là et a du recevoir les soins d'un maître des potions. Selon les nombreux témoins, Lord Potter n'avait pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours et était affamé, il était en outre vêtu avec des vêtements trop grands qui ne lui appartenaient vraisemblablement pas. Un témoin, assure que la victime a toujours porté des vêtements qui n'étaient pas faits pour lui et en très mauvais état. Ensuite, Lord Potter a montré aux témoins mâles qu'il portait un anneau pénien magique traité par Magie Noire et a expliqué que cet anneau lui avait été posé par un Mangemort pédophile bien connu des services de la Justice Magique, j'ai nommé Melvin Tipps, qui est à Azkaban depuis deux ans. Nous avons interrogé Tipps et il a avoué sans difficulté qu'il s'offrait les services de Lord Potter tous les étés depuis les dix ans du garçon. Harry Potter étant prostitué par son oncle depuis l'âge de cinq ans. Alors que nous pensions le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu à l'abri de Vous-Savez-Qui et de ses Mangemorts derrière les barrières magiques mises en place pour lui au domicile des Dursley, il était vendu comme objet sexuel à un Mangemort.

Les membres du Magenmagot étaient soufflés et les murmures enflaient. Une grande partie des sorciers présents toisait les deux Moldus avec haine et colère. Harry baissait les yeux, honteux de voir sa vie ainsi déballée. Il sentit les doigts de Severus serrer les siens et leurs yeux se croisèrent.

-Melvin Tipps, poursuivit le Ministre Scrimgeour, a posé l'anneau pénien à Lord Potter lorsqu'il a eu douze ans, à la demande de son oncle. Cet anneau, chargé de Magie Noire, comme l'a confirmé l'Auror Maugrey, était là pour empêcher le développement sexuel normal et la croissance de la victime et provoquait en outre l'impuissance. Ceci ajouté à une carence alimentaire sévère et vous comprenez pourquoi Lord Potter semble avoir quatorze ans alors qu'il est un sorcier majeur actuellement. L'anneau a été retiré par le Professeur Rogue, à la demande du Professeur Remus Lupin, second parrain de Lord Potter. Les Aurors se sont rendus au Motel situé Route de Londres à Little Whinging et ont examiné les lieux et entendu le personnel de chambre. Une photo moldue a été montrée à la femme de ménage et elle a reconnu Lord Potter comme étant un jeune homme rencontrant des messieurs pour faire des photos et des films à caractère pornographique. A la suite de la perquisition au domicile des Dursleys, une machine moldue appelée ordinateur a été trouvée. Cette machine contenait des centaines de photographies pornographiques mettant le jeune Harry en scène depuis l'âge de cinq ans. Des dizaines de films étaient aussi disponibles. Des hiboux moldus ont été lus, ce sont des courriers de commandes d'exemplaires de ces photos et films, moyennant bien évidemment une bonne somme d'or. Nos experts du bureau de liaison avec les moldus, ainsi que le directeur du département des détournements de l'artisanat moldu ont fait fonctionner la machine et les photos ont été développées et les films rangés dans la pensine officielle du Magenmagot. Toutes ces preuves seront visibles tout à l'heure. Nous avons également les preuves des mouvements bancaires importants des accusés. Ces mouvements sont, en été, beaucoup plus importants que le reste de l'année. Les experts financiers de la Banque Gringotts ont épluché les comptes bancaires des Dursleys et un Gobelin pourra nous en faire la synthèse. Y compris nous détailler les possessions des accusés, si besoin.

-Bien, je pense que nous pouvons commencer l'examen de ces preuves. Membres du Magenmagot, je dois vous prévenir que ces preuves sont de nature choquante, les prévint la Présidente du Tribunal. Mon greffier et moi-même les avons vues et certaines images sont insoutenables. AUROR DAWLISH ! Veuillez faire passer les photographies aux membres du Magenmagot, je vous prie.

L'Auror Dawlish fit passer plusieurs énormes chemises contenant des centaines de photos développées et les distribua aux membres les plus proches qui commencèrent à les regarder, bouche bée. Ceux qui n'en avaient pas encore, regardaient avec inquiétude les réactions de ceux qui les découvraient. Beaucoup se contentèrent de les feuilleter brièvement, la mine dégoûtée et firent passer les dossiers à leurs voisins. Pendant une heure, on entendit que le bruit des pages, des soupirs et des grognements. Quelques femmes sortirent des mouchoirs de leur robe de sorcière et s'essuyèrent les yeux. Maître Higgs était très gêné et regardait ses clients avec dégoût. Pétunia avait repris un certain calme et stoïquement regardait un par un, les membres du Tribunal. Vernon, un curieux sourire aux lèvres, toisait Harry qui gardait les yeux baissés et cachait parfois son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de Severus qui lui parlait doucement à l'oreille. La terreur des cachots dut avaler un demi-flacon de potion calmante lorsque les photos commencèrent à arriver dans les mains d'Albus Dumbledore qui était livide. Le vieil homme bouillait de colère et n'avait plus aucune étincelle dans les yeux. Son regard était froid, glacial et rempli de colère. Il s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir laissé Harry entre les mains de ces monstres.

-Je pense que vous avez une idée de ce qu'a pu endurer Lord Potter-Black lors de son enfance, entendit-on soudain Amélia Bones affirmer. Auror Dawlish, reprenez les photos, je vous prie. Auror en Chef Shacklebolt ! La pensine, s'il vous plait. Nous allons voir une sélection de films également. Pas tous, c'est inutile, il y a assez de ce genre de preuves pour nous tenir ici pendant deux jours complets.

Le silence régnait dans la salle d'audience numéro 10. Les membres du Magenmagot regardèrent avec attention Kingsley installer la pensine sur une petite table au milieu de la grande salle et lancer un sortilège, pour que tout le monde puisse voir les films à la manière de souvenirs. Les torches magiques diminuèrent d'intensité et la pénombre s'installa. Autour des personnes présentes, le décor changea et ils se retrouvèrent dans une sordide chambre de motel. Pendant deux heures, ils assistèrent aux débauches imposées par Vernon Dursley à son neveu. Les clients changeaient, l'âge du garçon évoluait mais c'était toujours la même horreur, le même regard vert vide et effrayé derrière ses lunettes rondes, et les mêmes larmes, ainsi que les mêmes suppliques et les cris de douleur du petit martyr.

Harry tremblait et pleurait de honte dans les bras de Severus qui caressait ses cheveux en lui murmurant des mots tendres d'encouragement. Albus Dumbledore fit signe à Severus de lui donner le reste de la potion calmante, ce qu'il fit. Et ensuite, Harry somnola, les yeux fermés, dans les bras de son compagnon, sa main sur le ventre rond de Severus. Le professeur de potions sentait le bébé remuer, très agité car ressentant certainement le stress de son père _porteur_ à la vue des images sortant de la pensine. Severus espérait que de sentir le bébé bouger sous ses doigts distrairait Harry qui oublierait un peu ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Madame Bones surveillait Harry du coin de l'œil, elle savait pertinemment que le jeune homme était bouleversé et stressé et s'en voulait de devoir imposer encore cette épreuve au garçon. Lorsque les torches se rallumèrent dans la salle d'audience, l'air était lourd de magie. Certains membres avaient du sortir quelques instants pour demander des potions calmantes au Guérisseur Pye qui se trouvait dans une autre salle d'audience.

La Présidente mit fin à la session et expliqua qu'elle reprendrait après le déjeuner vers 13h30. Les membres du Magenmagot sortirent en file indienne et Arthur Weasley se précipita pour soutenir Harry qui était blême et bouleversé. Albus ne quittait pas des yeux son ancien espion, sachant très bien qu'il cachait ses émotions et qu'il ne laisserait personne savoir ce qu'il pensait vraiment. Sans un mot, ils reprirent les escaliers puis l'ascenseur jusqu'au niveau 8 et sortirent dans l'Atrium. Arthur les fit tous prendre le réseau de cheminette pour aller déjeuner au Terrier où Molly les attendait avec un bon repas. Lorsque la petite rousse dodue tenta de tout savoir et commença à interroger Harry, Arthur posa une main sur son épaule et secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, le visage grave. Madame Weasley pinça les lèvres et hocha la tête, puis retourna vers ses casseroles ayant compris que son mari lui expliquerait plus tard et qu'il ne fallait pas perturber plus Harry, qu'il ne l'était déjà. Ils s'installèrent pour déjeuner et au bout de plusieurs minutes, la voix d'Harry s'éleva.

-Ils vont être interrogés sous _Véritasérum_, Professeur Dumbledore ?

-Oui, Harry. Fit le vieillard en levant les yeux sur son élève.

-Ils ne regretteront rien, vous verrez. Ils me détestent. Je n'étais bon qu'à leur ramener de l'or.

-En effet, il y a de fortes chances, soupira Albus en reposant son couteau sur la table. Mais ils vont être punis sévèrement, il n'y a aucun doute à ce sujet. Ensuite, tu pourras tirer un trait sur tout ça et penser à ton avenir, Harry. Tu n'es pas seul, nous sommes tous là avec toi. Tu as Severus, votre bébé bientôt, et puis Remus et Tonks, et tous tes amis, Miss Granger, Ronald, les jumeaux, Monsieur Londubat. Je sais que Molly est en train de tricoter de la layette rose pour le bébé.

Harry leva la tête de son assiette et fit un petit sourire aux Weasleys.

-Il ne fallait pas vous donner cette peine, Madame Weasley.

-Tsss, tsss ! J'adore ça et ça me fait de la distraction ! La maison est bien vide maintenant que tous les enfants sont partis ou à Poudlard. Bill et Fleur vont avoir un bébé aussi au printemps prochain, comme Tonks. Le vôtre étant le premier à naitre, c'est pour lui que je tricote.

-Ça ne vous a pas choqué, Molly ? tenta Severus, un petit sourire en coin.

-J'ai surtout été surprise, je dois l'avouer. Une grossesse masculine… on ne voit pas ça tous les jours. J'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à croire Remus quand il nous l'a appris. Je pensais qu'il me faisait une blague. Et puis Arthur m'a dit que c'était vrai, alors… Cet enfant est une bénédiction pour vous deux. Vous avez bien mérité un peu de bonheur. Et je suis certaine que vous lui offrirez tout l'amour que vous n'avez pas eu vous-même étant enfants.

Harry regarda Severus qui esquissa un petit sourire. Leurs doigts se rejoignirent discrètement et se séparèrent de nouveau.

-Ça ne sera pas difficile de faire mieux que mes parents ou les Dursleys, révéla le maître des cachots.

-Vous avez choisi des prénoms ?

-Pas encore, Madame Weasley, répondit Harry. Dès que le procès sera terminé, nous allons y penser sérieusement et faire les achats nécessaires à l'arrivée du bébé.

-Tonks m'a demandé d'y aller avec elle et Andromeda, fit Molly, extasiée. Fleur va y aller avec sa mère en France, ce qui ma foi est assez normal. Si vous avez besoin de conseils, n'hésitez pas surtout !

* * *

Au tout début de l'après-midi, le procès reprit son cours. Le témoignage par pensine de Melvin Tipps fut entendu et vu. Il était véritablement accablant pour les Dursleys qui avaient encaissé l'or du Mangemort pendant des années en sachant très bien pour qui il travaillait. Il s'en était vanté auprès de Vernon, le jour où il avait posé à Harry, le fameux anneau bourré de Magie Noire. Ensuite, le témoignage écrit de la femme de ménage du motel fut lu au Magenmagot. L'employée étant une Moldue, elle n'avait pas été conviée au procès.

-Nous avançons, fit Amélia Bones, la mine sévère. Je doute fort, Maitre Higgs, que ce soit encore une bonne idée de plaider non coupable. Enfin… c'est vous qui voyez, je suppose que c'est une exigence de vos clients…

Ce n'était même pas une question, mais une affirmation et la Présidente du Magenmagot ne fut pas étonnée de recevoir un petit hochement de tête à peine perceptible de la part du jeune avocat. Elle eut même pitié du jeune homme quelques secondes.

-Rufus ? Qu'avez-vous encore pour nous ?

-Un titre de propriété pour une maison en Espagne a été trouvé lors de la perquisition. La maison se trouve à Marbella, un secteur très prisé des moldus riches. Elle est estimée à 30 000 gallions. Nous avons également les livres de comptes et les relevés bancaires des accusés et pour mieux comprendre tout ce que ça implique, nous avons transmis tous ces documents à la Banque Gringotts. J'appelle donc à témoigner le Gobelin Ragnok. Auror Tonks-Lupin, faites entrer le témoin !

Tonks, qui se trouvait debout près de la porte menant à la fameuse pièce qui servait de salle d'attente, ouvrit la porte et appela Ragnok. La vue du Gobelin arracha un cri étouffé d'horreur à Pétunia et un regard haineux à l'oncle Vernon.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces monstres, encore ?! gronda-t-il, les yeux plissés et le visage pourpre. C'est une vaste comédie ! Nous voulons rentrer chez nous immédiatement !

-Du calme, Monsieur Dursley, tenta Janus Higgs. C'est un Gobelin, ce sont les banquiers du Monde Magique, des experts financiers.

-DES MONSTRES !

-VERNON DURSLEY ! tempêta Amélia Bones en donnant quelques coups de marteau sur le tas[1] posé sur son pupitre. ENCORE UNE PAROLE COMME CELLE-CI ET JE VOUS FAIS EVACUER POUR OUTRAGE A LA COUR ! ET ÇA NE SERA PAS EN VOTRE FAVEUR ! Maître Higgs, je vous conseille de tenir votre client ! C'est dans son intérêt !

Vernon Dursley la toisa méchamment, indifférent à ce que tous ces _anormaux_ pouvaient bien dire. Pétunia tenta discrètement de le calmer. Le Gobelin, qui n'avait apparemment pas réagi aux insultes du gros Moldu, alla s'installer dans le fauteuil de bois noir et on entendit les chaines cliqueter légèrement sans s'enrouler autour du témoin.

-Déclinez vos noms et qualités, demanda la Présidente sorcière.

-Ragnok, Directeur de la Banque Gringotts, Filiale du Chemin de Traverse à Londres.

-Il vous a été confié des documents bancaires et notariaux trouvés chez les Moldus accusés ici présents. Que pouvez-vous nous en dire ? demanda Rufus Scrimgeour en se penchant sur son pupitre pour bien voir le petit être hideux installé dans le fauteuil des témoins.

Le Gobelin agita ses petites jambes qui ne dépassaient pas du siège et qui étaient ornées de bas blancs et de chaussures à boucles d'argent à la mode du 18ème siècle, et commença son récit.

-L'accusé est le Directeur d'une petite usine, la Grunnings, qui fabrique des outils moldus appelés _perceuses_ et qui sont destinés à faire des trous. Les revenus tirés de cette petite affaire sont corrects mais sans plus. Ils peuvent permettre à une famille moldue de vivre confortablement, mais sans excès. Or, les comptes bancaires de l'accusé montrent que d'autres revenus sont perçus en dehors de la Grunnings. Et ces revenus doublaient certaines années, les revenus officiels des Dursleys.

-Vous avez des chiffres, Ragnok ? fit Rufus en fronçant les sourcils.

-Bien entendu, Monsieur le Ministre.

Harry s'agita sur son banc et se pencha à l'oreille de Severus pour lui dire qu'il se demandait bien combien il pouvait bien rapporter à sa famille avant son entrée à Poudlard, quand il était disponible toute l'année. La terreur des cachots, qui tapotait ses lèvres de son index, se contenta de fermer les yeux et de pousser un soupir à cette idée.

-Le salaire de l'accusé est de 275 gallions mensuels, l'équivalent en monnaie moldue bien entendu. Les rentrées d'argent à partir de 1986 sont de 500 gallions par mois environ. Il est évident que cette différence importante et régulière jusqu'en 1991 ne tombe pas du ciel. A partir de cette date, les revenus mensuels retombent aux alentours des 300 gallions ce qui correspond à l'augmentation normale des salaires moldus. Par contre, dès l'été 1992, les revenus des mois de juillet et août passent à près de 1000 gallions mensuels. Il est très aisé de comprendre pourquoi. Les Dursleys ont vendu leur neveu régulièrement pendant toute son enfance et se sont ainsi fait une sorte de rente. Dès l'entrée de Lord Potter-Black à Poudlard, ils n'ont plus eu que le salaire de la Grunnings. Mais dès que l'été revenait et Lord Potter de Poudlard, les revenus triplaient littéralement, pour retomber dans la normalité dès septembre.

-Selon vous, cet or était gagné par la prostitution de l'enfant qui leur avait été confié ?

-C'est évident. Les dates se recoupent et tout concorde.

-Qu'ont donc fait les accusés avec cet or ?

-Bien vivre, selon les factures et le détail des comptes. Ecole privée renommée pour le fils, vacances, sorties, restaurants moldus de luxe, vêtements de luxe, voitures… etc… sans compter la résidence secondaire en Espagne.

-Est-ce que toutes ces dépenses auraient pu être payées avec le salaire de Vernon Dursley ? demanda Amélia Bones, dans un souci de précision.

-Impossible ! Certains mois, Madame Dursley dépensait plus de la moitié du salaire de son époux rien qu'en vêtements et accessoires féminins, vu leurs dépenses habituelles comme le logement principal, la nourriture, l'énergie moldue et autres taxes, c'est impossible. Alors si vous rajoutez à ceci, ce que je vous ai déjà nommé précédemment, ce n'est même pas envisageable. Le départ de Lord Potter au début de l'été dernier leur a fait un très gros trou dans leurs comptes en banque. Environ 2000 gallions de perte, ce qui bien entendu n'a pas du leur faire plaisir.

-Nous vous remercions, Ragnok. Vous pouvez vous retirer si Monsieur le Ministre n'a plus de questions ? Maitre Higgs, des questions ?

-Vous êtes sûr que l'argent en trop vient bien du proxénétisme ?

-Le Moldu est très organisé, ricana Ragnok. Il tient la liste de ses clients habituels, avec le montant touché et le mode de paiement ainsi que les dates. On ne pourrait rêver mieux.

L'avocat soupira et n'osa même pas regarder les Dursleys.

-Je n'ai plus de questions, termina-t-il, dégoûté.

Amélia regarda Albus Dumbledore qui secoua la tête sans rien dire. Il n'avait pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, le Gobelin avait été très clair.

-Je crois que nous n'avons rien à rajouter en ce qui concerne l'accusation de proxénétisme aggravé. Je voudrais passer maintenant à l'accusation de maltraitance sur sorcier mineur, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, Rufus.

-Du tout…

-En accord avec le Professeur Dumbledore qui représente la partie civile, nous ne ferons pas témoigner Lord Potter-Black pour ne pas lui faire revivre d'autres mauvais souvenirs. Je pense que depuis ce matin, il en a eu bien assez. J'aimerais entendre le Professeur Rogue, si vous le voulez bien, Professeur.

Harry regarda Severus, la bouche bée, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu.

-Sev' ? Mais…

-Ne dis rien mon ange, j'en ai vu assez pendant nos désastreux cours d'occlumancie. Je ne peux que témoigner de ça.

Harry, les larmes aux yeux, regarda ses pieds et laissa Severus aller s'installer sur le fauteuil au centre de la salle. Les chaines ne s'enroulèrent pas autour de Severus cette fois-ci.

-Rappelez-nous vos noms et qualités, s'il vous plait… fit le Ministre avec un ton déplaisant qui fit froncer les sourcils à Albus Dumbledore.

-Severus Tobias Rogue, Maître des potions à l'école de magie et de sorcellerie de Poudlard.

-Etant donné votre condition vous ne pouvez être soumis au _Véritasérum_, tout comme les Gobelins qui y sont insensibles, je le rappelle au Magenmagot, les coupa Amélia, dans un souci de précision. Un sortilège anti-mensonge est posé sur ce fauteuil de toute façon, je pense que vous vous en doutez… C'est un peu moins efficace que le _Véritasérum_ mais nous devrons nous en contenter. Pouvez-vous nous dire ce que vous savez de l'enfance d'Harry Potter dans sa famille moldue, et dans quelles circonstances vous l'avez appris.

-Oui. Harry a toujours été très discret sur sa façon d'être traité dans sa famille moldue. Aucun membre du corps enseignant de Poudlard ne connaissait l'étendue du désastre, aucun de ses amis, ni même aucun de ses deux parrains. En ce qui concerne la maltraitance, je n'en avais qu'une vague idée. Je voyais bien qu'Harry était plus petit et plus maigre que la normale, mais comme il mangeait peu, je pensais qu'il était juste capricieux et difficile. Et pour ses vêtements trop grands et en mauvais état, je pensais qu'il souhaitait juste se faire remarquer, un peu comme son père aimait à le faire de son temps.

-Comment vous êtes-vous rendu compte que ce n'était pas ça du tout ? demanda Rufus Scrimgeour.

-J'ai reçu l'ordre il y a presque deux ans, de donner des cours d'occlumancie à Harry. Le Professeur Dumbledore pensait qu'il était important qu'Harry puisse protéger son esprit des attaques mentales du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Au cours de ces leçons, je suis entré dans l'esprit d'Harry, et comme il n'arrivait pas à bloquer mes intrusions, j'ai vu certains de ses souvenirs. Je l'ai vu, enfermé dans un placard, à des âges différents. Je l'ai vu faire des tas de corvées inadaptées à son âge et épuisantes, voire dangereuses. Je l'ai vu regarder sa famille manger des choses qu'il avait cuisinées sans avoir le droit d'y toucher alors qu'il mourrait de faim. Je l'ai vu se faire battre et maltraiter par plusieurs personnes, outre les deux accusés.

-Vous pouvez être plus précis, Professeur ?

-Un enfant blond très gras, très violent, qui se mettait en bande avec d'autres enfants pour chasser et maltraiter Harry sans que des adultes pourtant avertis n'interviennent. Une grosse femme entre deux âges avec un chien agressif. La femme jetait son chien sur Harry pour qu'il soit mordu, juste pour le plaisir, je suppose, car elle riait grassement.

-Professeur, avez-vous vu dans l'esprit d'Harry au cours de ces séances quelque chose qui aurait pu vous faire penser qu'il était sexuellement abusé ?

-Non. Jamais. A chaque fois que j'atteignais un certain niveau de souvenirs, Harry paniquait et m'éjectait, j'ignorais ce qui provoquait cette réaction, mais je m'en félicitais car c'était le but des leçons. Je pense que ce devait être des souvenirs à caractères sexuels. Harry ne voulais pas que ça se sache.

-Vous étiez présent lors de la fuite de Lord Potter du domicile des Dursleys ?

-Oui. Nous nous trouvions tous dans sa maison dont je ne peux donner l'adresse, n'étant pas le gardien du secret. Il y avait le Professeur Dumbledore, les Aurors Maugrey, Tonk-Lupin et Shacklebolt, le Professeur Lupin, Arthur et Molly Weasley et quatre de leurs enfants, ainsi qu'Hermione Granger et Hestia Jones. Nous prenions le thé et mangions de la tarte au citron en discutant quand Harry est arrivé. Il a demandé après Madame Pomfresh mais le Professeur Dumbledore a répondu qu'elle était en croisière avec sa sœur. Ensuite Albus a voulu savoir s'il était blessé et Harry a fait signe que oui. Il a retiré son tee-shirt et nous avons tous vu qu'il portait des piercings déjà, ce qui n'est pas courant chez les sorciers, surtout dans les tétons. Et quand il s'est retourné, nous avons vu qu'il avait le dos lacéré de coups de fouets. Je l'ai soigné avec mes onguents et potions et Molly Weasley l'a fait manger car il avait faim. J'ai su le lendemain matin qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis trois jours.

-D'où venaient les coups de fouet ?

-Un client qui aurait payé juste pour le battre. Le soir même avant son arrivée.

-Parlez-nous de l'anneau.

-Le Professeur Dumbledore avait prévu un rituel de magie sexuelle, pour nous aider à vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry a d'abord donné son orientation sexuelle, car la potion est différente selon cette orientation. Le rituel comprenait une potion, je le précise. Et quand Albus a détaillé le rituel, Harry a dit que ce n'était pas la peine car ça ne marcherait pas. Il a révélé qu'il était impuissant à cause d'un anneau pénien qu'on lui avait posé à douze ans. Il nous a dit qui était le sorcier qui avait posé l'anneau. Il ne connaissait que son prénom et l'Auror Maugrey a su de qui il s'agissait immédiatement, et j'ai confirmé qu'il s'agissait d'un Mangemort et qu'il aurait pu le vendre à son Maitre.

-Vous pouvez nous dire pourquoi ce Mangemort n'a pas brûlé avec les autres, Rufus ? s'étonna Amélia Bones.

-Oh, oui. Les barrières magiques d'Azkaban sont conçues pour désactiver toutes les sortes de Magie Noire et la Marque des Ténèbres en était une. La Marque des Mangemorts emprisonnés était donc désactivée et plus reliée aux autres et au Mage Noir.

-Merci, Rufus. Poursuivez, Professeur.

-Le Professeur Lupin, second parrain d'Harry a demandé si quelqu'un pouvait retirer l'anneau, lorsqu'Harry a fait sortir les dames pour nous le montrer. Maugrey a confirmé qu'il y avait de la Magie Noire sur l'anneau et que c'est pour cette raison qu'Harry n'avait jamais pu l'enlever seul. Le Professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de m'en charger, ce que j'ai fait. Madame Pomfresh, interrogée par hibou, a confirmé les effets négatifs qu'avait eu l'anneau sur le développement et la puberté d'Harry. Elle a révélé que le retrait de cet anneau allait lui rendre toutes ses facultés et qu'il allait grandir et se développer normalement, surtout avec un bon suivi médicomagique et des potions de nutrition adaptées.

-Il semblerait que vu votre état particulier, Lord Potter ait en effet récupéré toutes ses facultés, ricana Rufus Scrimgeour.

-RUFUS ! râla Amélia Bones. Vous n'allez pas commencer ça, hein ?

-C'était juste une constatation, Amélia !

-C'est c'lààààà, oui… fit-elle, dubitative, en replaçant son monocle sur son œil. Professeur Dumbledore, avez-vous une question à poser au témoin ?

-Oui. Professeur Rogue, vous souvenez-vous ce qu'Harry nous a révélé lorsqu'il a expliqué qu'il portait un anneau pénien ?

-Bien entendu. Il a révélé aux témoins présents qu'il était un prostitué depuis l'âge de cinq ans, ce qui a fait pleurer son parrain et plus tard les femmes lorsqu'elles l'ont appris. D'après Harry, son oncle lui disait qu'il fallait qu'il gagne sa pitance car il coûtait trop cher à entretenir.

-Trop cher ? Un enfant de cinq ans, vêtu de haillons et sous-alimenté ! pesta Amélia, écœurée. Poursuivez…

-Harry nous a dit que son oncle l'emmenait dans un motel dont il a donné l'adresse et que là il rencontrait des clients pour des passes ou faire des photos et des films pornos. D'ailleurs son oncle prenait un supplément d'or pour ça. Harry nous a également dit qu'il avait énormément souffert de la faim et qu'il ne mangeait que lorsqu'il avait ramené assez d'or, un repas pour un client. Frugal, le repas, certainement, étant donné la maigreur d'Harry et sa petite taille. Harry a révélé avoir aussi beaucoup souffert des coups reçus, et qu'à son avis il avait du payer seul, la totalité de la maison de son oncle à Marbella.

-Aviez-vous des raisons de douter des dires de Lord Potter-Black, Severus ? poursuivit Albus Dumbledore.

-Non, son état physique, les blessures, l'anneau, tout ceci confirmait qu'il y avait un problème, et Harry n'est pas connu pour être un menteur à Poudlard. D'ailleurs, il n'a pas menti, au vu des preuves accumulées par les Aurors.

-Merci, je n'ai plus de questions.

-Maître Higgs ? tenta Rufus Scrimgeour.

-Rien à rajouter. Fit l'avocat qui voyait bien qu'il était inutile d'insister.

-Vous pouvez aller vous rasseoir, Professeur Rogue. Annonça Amélia Bones. Je pense que j'aimerais bien entendre ce que les accusés ont à dire sur cette affaire. J'appelle Madame Pétunia Dursley à témoigner !

Tonks s'approcha de Pétunia et d'un mouvement de baguette fit s'évanouir les menottes. Elle la prit par le bras et la fit se lever pour la conduire vers le centre de la salle.

Pétunia, affolée, chercha du réconfort sur le visage de son époux et se laissa entrainer par l'Auror qui la fit asseoir sur le fauteuil. La sœur de Lily Potter poussa un glapissement lorsque les chaines s'enroulèrent autour d'elle dans un cliquètement sinistre.

-AUROR EN CHEF SHACKLEBOLT ! LE VERITASERUM, JE VOUS PRIE.

Kingsley sortit de la poche de sa tenue de combat un petit flacon contenant le fameux sérum incolore.

-Professeur Rogue ? Pour un Moldu, qu'elle est la dose recommandée ?

-Trois gouttes, comme pour un sorcier, Madame Bones, l'effet en sera juste un peu plus long.

-COMMENT LE SAIT-IL ? CE MONSTRE VA EMPOISONNER MA PETUNIA ! brailla soudain Vernon Dursley.

-Monsieur Dursley… Severus Rogue est le plus grand maître des potions d'Europe et fournit le Ministère de la Magie ainsi que l'Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste pour toutes les potions les plus difficiles à fabriquer. Ce _Véritasérum_ est le sien, et il est parfait. Lord Potter-Black en a déjà pris pour un témoignage lors d'une précédente affaire et le Professeur Rogue n'aurait pas empoisonné son compagnon ! Auror Shacklebolt ? Procédez, s'il vous plait !

Kingsley s'approcha de Pétunia, compte-goutte à la main. Il lui demanda de tirer la langue, ce qu'elle fit avec beaucoup de réticence. Le grand Auror noir surveilla les réactions de Pétunia pendant quelques secondes et lorsque son regard se voila et se figea un peu, il annonça au Magenmagot qu'ils pouvaient interroger l'accusée.

-Déclinez votre nom, ordonna Amélia Bones.

-Pétunia Dursley, née Evans.

-Vous êtes la tante d'Harry James Potter ?

-Oui.

-Racontez-nous comment vous avez hérité de l'éducation de cet enfant.

-Nous l'avons trouvé au matin du premier novembre 1981 sur le seuil de notre porte, enroulé dans une petite couverture. Il y avait une lettre d'Albus Dumbledore qui expliquait que ses parents avaient été assassinés et que nous devions nous charger de lui, à cause d'une histoire de protection du sang, révéla Pétunia d'une voix monocorde.

-Connaissiez-vous l'enfant ?

-Non. Je ne l'avais jamais vu. Je savais juste que mon _anormale_ de sœur et son stupide mari avaient eu un fils et qu'il s'appelait Harry, comme mentionné sur le faire-part. Je ne souhaitais pas le connaitre et je ne voulais pas entendre parler d'eux.

-Vous étiez en mauvais terme avec votre sœur et votre beau-frère ?

-Je les détestais. Ils étaient des monstres, pas des gens comme nous. La preuve, c'est qu'ils se sont fait tuer. Si Lily n'était pas venue dans votre monde elle n'aurait pas connu ce Potter et serait en vie. C'est la faute de ce fils d'ivrogne de Rogue, c'est lui qui lui a dit qu'elle était une sorcière.

-Vous aimez votre neveu, Madame Dursley ?

-Je le déteste, c'est un morveux inutile, un _anormal_, tout juste bon à faire ses sales tours et à nous retirer le pain de la bouche.

-Vous avez donc affamé cet enfant ?

-Il n'était pas question qu'il prive mon précieux Dudley de ce qu'il méritait.

-Avez-vous jamais dépensé de l'argent pour Harry ?

-Non.

-Comment l'habilliez-vous ?

-Il portait les vieux vêtements de Dudley.

-Et pour les soins médicaux ?

-Je ne l'ai jamais envoyé chez le médecin, il n'avait qu'à se débrouiller tout seul.

-Je vois… poursuivit Madame Bones en faisant une grimace. Et ses lunettes ?

-J'ai pris n'importe quelle paire sur un stand au marché aux puces.

-Mais les verres n'étaient pas à sa vue ?

-Quelle importance ? L'école était contente, il avait des lunettes, affaire classée.

-Vous le nourrissiez comment ?

-Des restes lorsqu'il y en avait et qu'il avait terminé ses corvées. Vernon s'arrangeait d'ailleurs pour qu'il ne puisse pas les finir. Il est intelligent, Vernon.

-Donc il ne mangeait quasiment pas ?

-Il faisait parfois les poubelles, comme un chien qu'il est. C'était bien assez bon pour lui.

-Où dormait-il ?

-Dans le placard sous l'escalier, sur un vieux matelas que Vernon avait récupéré à la décharge publique.

-Vous n'aviez pas de place pour lui ?

-Non, Dudley avait besoin de sa seconde chambre pour mettre ses jouets et Marge dormait dans la chambre d'ami lors de ses séjours, il n'était pas question qu'il y dorme ! Pour souiller mes meubles avec son anormalité ? Jamais.

-Qui a eu l'idée de le prostituer ?

-Vernon, après avoir vu un reportage à la télévision sur ce sujet. Nous nous sommes dit qu'il était normal qu'il rapporte de l'argent pour tous les soucis qu'il nous donnait.

-Vous ne vouliez pas de lui ?

-Nous n'avons jamais voulu de lui.

-Alors pourquoi avoir essayé de l'empêcher d'aller à Poudlard ?

-Pour ne pas qu'il soit encore plus _anormal_ qu'il ne l'était déjà ! Vernon faisait tout son possible pour lui retirer son anormalité, nous ne voulions pas qu'il souille notre Duddy chéri. Et il n'aurait plus ramené d'argent.

-Est-ce Harry qui vous a permis d'acheter cette maison en Espagne, et tous les articles de luxe dont nous avons les factures ?

-Evidemment. Ce n'était que juste récompense pour le supporter.

-Avez-vous frappé votre neveu ?

-Oui, parfois. Mais Vernon se chargeait de sa discipline car il a plus de force.

-Quels genres de corvées lui donniez-vous ?

-Le ménage, les courses, la cuisine, le jardinage, le lavage des voitures, la peinture extérieure. Tout ce que nous pouvions.

-Et s'il ne s'acquittait pas bien de ces tâches ?

-Rien à manger, une raclée, et une semaine dans son placard dans le noir.

Le Magenmagot était outré, et les protestations couvraient à présent la voix de Pétunia. Amélia Bones dut encore frapper du marteau pour rétablir le silence. Rufus Scrimgeour était stupéfait d'entendre les conditions de vie de l'Elu du Monde Magique au quotidien.

-Madame Dursley, vous êtes mère d'un garçon de l'âge d'Harry, comment avez-vous pu accepter de faire autant de mal à un petit enfant ? Le vendre comme objet sexuel à des pédophiles…

-Je m'en fichais, et ça l'obligeait à se comporter correctement. S'il protestait ou se rebiffait Vernon se chargeait de le remettre dans le droit chemin. Je l'aurais bien vendu définitivement pour nous en débarrasser mais Vernon voulait garder cette source de revenus.

-Votre mari a-t-il personnellement abusé sexuellement de l'enfant ?

-Jamais. Le garçon le dégoûtait, il refusait de le toucher plus que nécessaire. Il ne l'approchait que pour le corriger et se désinfectait ensuite les mains.

-Vous ne le touchiez jamais vous-même ?

-Non, jamais, sauf pour le frapper et ensuite je me lavais les mains.

-Et lorsqu'il était tout petit, comment faisiez-vous ? Il fallait le laver, le changer…

-Je ne le faisais que lorsque l'odeur était insupportable et avec des gants à vaisselle pour ne pas être contaminée. Pour le laver, je le laissais tremper dans un bac d'eau froide dans le garage et il se débrouillait, pour se vêtir aussi il se débrouillait.

-Je pense que j'en ai assez entendu. Rufus ?

-Ça suffit bien pour moi aussi. Dumbledore ?

-Tout à été dit, soupira le vieil homme. Je regrette de leur avoir confié Harry. Je pensais qu'ils se seraient comportés en famille correcte vu leur lien de parenté avec Lily Potter, mais j'ai fait une erreur. Il est vrai que ce genre de comportement n'est pas habituel dans les familles de sorciers où les enfants sont des bénédictions, comme vous le savez tous. Il semble que les Moldus ne pensent pas la même chose, c'est déjà le second cas que je constate avec les mêmes déviances.

-Ah bon. C'est plutôt inquiétant, en effet. Maitre Higgs ?

-Rien à rajouter, Madame Bones, ce serait totalement inutile et déplacé.

-En effet. Auror Shacklebolt ? Reconduisez Madame Dursley dans le box des accusés et veillez à ce que l'antidote lui soit donné tout de suite, je souhaite qu'elle comprenne la suite des débats.

-Oui, Madame la Présidente, fit Kingsley alors que les chaines libéraient Pétunia.

Il l'obligea à se lever et la reconduisit sans douceur auprès de son mari qui ne semblait pas du tout gêné ou honteux de ce que sa femme avait révélé.

-AUROR MAUGREY, AUROR DAWLISH, conduisez Vernon Dursley jusqu'au fauteuil et préparez le Véritasérum.

-Tout de suite, Madame, répondit Fol Œil avec un sourire disgracieux et vicieux sur son visage couturé.

Les deux Aurors se levèrent de concert et saisirent un Vernon rebelle qui grondait insultes et menaces et tentait de se défaire de leur emprise. Fol Œil agacé, pointa sa baguette sur le cou inexistant et gras de l'obèse.

-Un conseil, n'abusez pas de ma patience. Je l'ai épuisée depuis très longtemps.

L'Auror à la jambe artificielle poussa le gros Moldu dans le fauteuil et aussitôt les chaines s'enroulèrent autour de lui. Vernon Dursley tenta inutilement de se débattre et regarda Harry qui tremblait et pleurait silencieusement dans les bras de Severus Rogue.

-SALE PETIT VERMINE ! J'AURAIS DU ECOUTER MARGE ET T'EXPEDIER DANS UN ORPHELINAT ! VOILA COMMENT NOUS SOMMES RECOMPENSES DE T'AVOIR DONNE UN TOIT, DES VÊTEMENTS ET DE LA NOURRITURE, ESPECE DE PETIT MONSTRE ! TU AURAIS DU MOURIR AVEC TES PARENTS !

-TAISEZ-VOUS ! menaça Albus Dumbledore en s'approchant, l'index tendu vers l'odieux proxénète. Harry Potter a sauvé deux fois le Monde Magique. Il est le garçon le plus courageux et le plus brillant que j'ai rencontré depuis longtemps et des milliers de personnes lui doivent la vie.

-Et il a tué ses parents… ricana Vernon. Brillante idée, deux _anormaux_ en moins.

-ÇA SUFFIT ! trancha Rufus Scrimgeour. AUROR EN CHEF SHACKLEBOLT, LE VERITASERUM QU'ON EN FINISSE !

Kingsley, gris de rage et de dégoût, s'approcha de l'espèce de baleine échouée et boudinée dans son pyjama rayé et sortit son flacon puis compta trois gouttes de _Véritasérum._

-Ouvrez la bouche et tirez la langue, Dursley ! ordonna-t-il d'une voix sèche.

-Allez-vous faire foutre, _anormal_ ! Monstre ! Negro !

Les membres du Magenmagot grondèrent devant les insultes adressées à l'Auror noir.

-Rufus ? fit Amélia Bones d'une voix lasse. Je vous laisse le choix, si vous voulez utiliser l'Imperium… Je suis fatiguée du comportement de l'accusé.

-Moi aussi, Amélia. Auror Maugrey ? Vous pouvez utiliser l'Impérium pour faire obéir l'accusé.

-Avec le plus grand plaisir, Monsieur le Ministre, susurra Fol Œil, visiblement ravi.

Il s'approcha, baguette tendue de Vernon Dursley, qui regarda le bâton de bois tordu tenu en main par l'homme couvert de cicatrices avec un monstrueux œil artificiel.

-_Impero_ ! Ouvrez la bouche et tirez la langue, Dursley !

Les yeux dans le vague, Vernon Dursley dut obéir à l'injonction et Kingsley en profita pour déposer les trois gouttes de la potion incolore sur la grosse langue chargée de l'accusé. Maugrey leva sa baguette d'un coup sec et annula le sortilège impardonnable. Les deux Aurors attendirent que le _Véritasérum_ fasse son effet, et au bout d'une minute pour plus de sûreté, annoncèrent que l'accusé était prêt à parler.

-Rufus ? Je vous laisse conduire l'interrogatoire. Fit Amélia qui consultait ses parchemins et s'entretenait à voix basse avec Percy Weasley.

-Accusé, veuillez décliner vos noms et qualités.

-Vernon Edgar Dursley, directeur de la Grunnings.

-Vous êtes l'oncle d'Harry James Potter.

-Hélas oui.

-Vous ne souhaitiez pas élever cet enfant, n'est-ce pas ?

-Absolument pas ! Ce petit monstre nous a été imposé, nous n'avions rien demandé.

-Vous ne l'aimez pas ?

-Non. Qui pourrait aimer ce morveux ?

-Il semble pourtant être apprécié par ses amis, son compagnon, ses professeurs, son parrain et l'ensemble du Monde Magique.

-Ils sont assez fous pour croire toutes ces balivernes, qu'il aurait sauvé votre monde. Je ne vois pas comment un bébé aurait pu vaincre un puissant _anormal_ si vous autres n'avez pas réussi ! Et actuellement non plus, je n'y crois pas, Potter n'est qu'un avorton inutile. Une petite tapette juste bon à se faire enfiler pour 50 livres sterling. Je ne lui vois aucune autre utilité.

-Vous avouez donc avoir vendu votre neveu à des pédophiles ? De l'avoir prostitué ?

-Bien entendu, il fallait bien que cet inutile serve à quelque chose ! Il était là sous notre nez, à infecter notre maison avec son anormalité.

-Pourquoi l'affamiez-vous ?

-Pour le soumettre à notre volonté, pour le briser, et aussi qu'il reste petit, il ramenait ainsi plus d'argent sans rien nous coûter. Que du bénéfice.

-Vous le frappiez ?

-Bien entendu. C'était un excellent défouloir, j'adorais le faire crier, pleurer, gémir et saigner. Il ne méritait que ça. Il n'aurait jamais du vivre. Ma sœur Marge avait raison, il aurait du être noyé comme un chiot anormal qu'il est.

-Amélia ? constata Rufus. N'avez-vous pas remarqué que le _Véritasérum_ rend les Moldus très loquaces ? Beaucoup plus que les sorciers…

-En effet, je l'avais remarqué, avoua la présidente, un peu perplexe. C'est bon à savoir, finalement.

-Avez-vous souhaité la mort de votre neveu ?

-Bien sûr. J'ai été tenté plusieurs fois de nous en débarrasser, mais Pétunia avait peur que vous veniez mettre le nez dans nos affaires. Elle savait que vous le surveilliez depuis son entrée dans cette école de fous. Il suffisait de voir l'adresse sur la lettre qu'il avait reçue.

-Dumbledore ? demanda le Ministre. Une explication, quant à cette adresse ?

-Oui. Monsieur le Ministre. C'est le Professeur McGonagall qui expédie les lettres d'admission à Poudlard et le registre des étudiants est magiquement actualisé. L'adresse d'Harry Potter indiquait, « dans le placard sous l'escalier ». Etant donné que les enveloppes sont rédigées par plumes à papotes officielles du Ministère et les envois faits en grand nombre, nous ne nous en sommes pas rendu compte. C'est Harry qui l'a souligné à sa Directrice de Maison ultérieurement. Nous savons que c'est en lisant l'enveloppe que les Dursleys ont eu peur des représailles et ont déménagé Harry vers la plus petite pièce de leur maison, à savoir la seconde chambre de leur fils qui servait à entreposer ses nombreux jouets cassés. Selon les témoignages divers dont j'ai eu connaissance, notamment par les jumeaux Weasley, cette chambre était munie de barreaux aux fenêtres et de nombreux verrous moldus sur la porte. C'était une cellule de prison dont Harry ne sortait que pour se rendre aux toilettes deux fois par jour. Il recevait un peu de soupe froide de temps en temps par une chatière installée au bas de la porte. Les Aurors Tonks-Lupin, Maugrey et Shacklebolt l'ont d'ailleurs constaté de visu.

-Leur rapport indiquait de tels aménagements, en effet. Les barreaux de la fenêtre avait d'ailleurs été arrachés précédemment.

-Oui, les jumeaux Weasley sont venus au secours d'Harry lorsqu'il avait douze ans car il serait mort de faim ainsi que sa chouette, cet été là. D'ailleurs, c'est l'absence de barreaux qui a permis à Harry de s'enfuir de la maison l'été dernier.

-Je vois. Merci, Dumbledore. Dursley ! Vous avez donc enfermé votre neveu dans cette prison ?

-Oui.

-Il en sortait quand ?

-Pour faire ses corvées et ramener de l'argent. C'est tout.

-Avez-vous des regrets ?

-Non aucun.

-Et s'il ne s'était pas enfui cet été ?

-Il aurait continué à ramener de l'argent, il serait resté enfermé avec son sale pigeon et je l'aurais battu comme d'habitude.

-Avez-vous encouragé votre fils à maltraiter son cousin ?

-Bien entendu ! Il fallait que ce sale morveux comprenne où était sa place ! Dudley est un bon garçon, lui ! Un fils parfait !

-Avez-vous encouragé votre sœur à maltraiter votre neveu ?

-Inutile, elle le détestait bien assez pour le faire d'elle-même ! C'était très plaisant. Marge partage nos idées, d'ailleurs j'aurais du l'écouter, finalement et nous débarrasser de ce sale mioche. Mon bon cœur nous a perdus.

Les membres du Magenmagot poussèrent des cris horrifiés et Amélia Bones dut encore faire usage de son marteau pour ramener le calme. Elle poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

-Professeur Dumbledore ? Des questions à l'accusé ?

-Oui. Pourquoi avoir caché à Harry qu'il était un sorcier ?

-Nous espérions pouvoir le guérir de son anormalité. Lui faire cesser tous ces tours monstrueux.

-Comment espériez-vous réussir à le guérir ? Ce n'est pas une maladie !

-En le battant.

-Je vois. Et pourquoi avez-vous raconté à Harry que ses parents étaient des ivrognes morts dans un accident de voiture ?

-Parce qu'ils n'étaient rien de mieux que ça. Juste des bons à rien, des monstres ! Ils n'ont eu que ce qu'ils méritaient et c'est bien dommage que leur sale morveux ne soit pas mort avec eux.

-Harry avait-il des amis ?

-Aucun, nous y avons veillé. Il n'était pas question qu'il infecte des gens normaux avec sa tare.

-Lorsqu'on vous demandait où il était scolarisé, que racontiez-vous ?

-Qu'il était à Saint-Brutus, le centre de redressement pour jeunes criminels incurables. Après tout il a bien tenté de tuer Dudley en le faisant attaquer avec des détraque choses.

-L'accusé parle des deux détraqueurs qui ont attaqué Harry et son cousin il y a deux ans. Comme vous vous en souvenez, précisa Albus Dumbledore à ses collègues du Magenmagot, Harry a conjuré un patronus corporel pour les faire fuir et sauver ainsi sa vie et celle de son cousin. Il semble que les Dursleys ne soient pas d'accord avec cette idée de sauvetage, malgré les explications qu'ils ont reçues.

-Qu'aviez-vous l'intention de faire d'Harry à sa majorité qui est de dix-sept ans dans le Monde Magique ?

-Le garder cet été pour qu'il ramène de l'argent et l'an prochain après avoir terminé ses études dans cette écoles de fous, casser sa baguette et brûler toutes ses affaires de monstre et le mettre sur le trottoir après l'avoir rossé convenablement, histoire qu'il sache se tenir à sa place.

-Je n'ai plus de questions. Termina le Directeur de Poudlard en affichant une mine dégoûtée.

-Des questions, Maître Higgs ? tenta Amélia qui devinait le malaise du jeune avocat commis d'office.

-Aucune, Madame la Présidence, je pense qu'il est inutile d'espérer tirer quelque chose de positif de mes clients.

-Le Magenmagot va se retirer pour délibérer. Nous reviendrons dès que possible. Les Elfes du Ministère vont vous servir du thé en attendant, je pense que ce n'est pas un luxe. AURORS ? Ramenez les accusés en cellule !

Kingsley et Fol Œil se levèrent aussitôt et comme les chaines du fauteuil libéraient l'accusé, le grand Auror chauve lui remit une paire de menottes aussitôt, tandis que Tonks faisait la même chose avec Pétunia qui semblait un peu amorphe depuis l'administration du Véritasérum et de son antidote.

-On lui donne l'antidote à ce porc ? s'inquiéta Fol Œil.

-Laisse tomber, Alastor, murmura Kingsley. Au moins, il va se tenir tranquille pendant un moment.

Comme les membres du Magenmagot quittaient la salle d'audience, ils prirent Vernon Dursley par les bras et le conduisirent en cellule en sortant par la petite porte menant à la salle d'attente.

Restés seuls avec Dawlish et Griffiths, Albus, Severus et Harry se levèrent pour se dégourdir les jambes. Des trainées de larmes séchaient sur les joues du Survivant.

-Je suis désolé, mon petit, fit Albus d'une voix douce.

-Vous ne pouviez pas savoir qu'ils me haïraient autant, Professeur. Personne ne pouvait savoir. Après tout, ils étaient ma seule famille.

-Ce sont des monstres ! gronda Severus, fou de rage. Je croyais que mon père était le pire des Moldus qu'on pouvait trouver, mais j'étais bien en dessous de la vérité ! Par Merlin, ces chacals ne méritent pas de vivre.

-En effet, soupira Dumbledore. Il est regrettable que les Détraqueurs aient tous fuis. Les Dursleys seront sans aucun doute condamnés à la prison à vie à Azkaban, qui malgré l'absence de détraqueurs est loin d'être une villégiature, croyez-moi. Le Ministère a engagé des Gobelins et ils sont atrocement vicieux. Pour l'instant, leur petit nombre fait qu'ils ne s'occupent que des condamnés et pas de ceux qui sont en préventive, ce qui explique que les Dursleys n'avaient jamais vu de Gobelins auparavant.

-Tu n'as pas besoin d'eux, Harry. Ils n'ont jamais été ta véritable famille. N'aie pas de regrets de les avoir dénoncés.

-Je ne regrette pas, Severus. Je suis soulagé que tout le monde comprenne par où je suis passé. Ils m'ont tant fait passer pour un menteur lorsque j'étais petit, que je craignais que personne ne me croie.

-Harry, ta famille, c'est celle que tu es en train de construire avec Severus. Vous étiez tous les deux seuls au monde, maintenant vous allez être des parents. Et nous serons tous ravis de vous aider à accueillir votre petite fille. Je suis certain que vous serez d'excellents parents, tout comme Molly vous l'a dit ce midi. Et Minerva va être ravie de vous servir de baby-sitter, vous verrez. Elle raffole des bébés ! ! Ah ! Je vois que le thé vient d'arriver, venez mes garçons, ça vous requinquera. Tout va bien, Severus ?

-Ça va, Albus. Le bébé était un peu agité, mais il se calme maintenant.

-Avec tout ce stress, je n'en doute pas. Mais ce sera vite terminé et nous tournerons la page rapidement et penserons à un avenir meilleur.

* * *

Moins d'une heure plus tard, l'Auror Dawlish annonçait le retour du Magenmagot et Albus, Severus et Harry regardèrent les membres habillés de pourpre revenir s'installer dans les tribunes de la salle d'audience numéro 10. Alors que les Aurors retournaient chercher les futurs condamnés, Harry se sentit pris d'une soudaine angoisse. Il voulait que tout se termine, il était nerveusement épuisé et voulait rentrer à Poudlard, retrouver la paix des cachots de Severus et dormir, niché dans ses bras, pour tout oublier. Il se colla sans un mot contre son compagnon et enserra sa taille arrondie de ses deux bras. Le maître des potions entoura l'épaule du jeune Gryffondor de son bras et plaça un baiser discret sur son front.

-C'est bientôt fini, mon ange. Courage, c'est la fin.

-Je veux partir, Sev'… murmura Harry d'une voix plaintive.

-Dans quelques minutes, Harry. Après nous rentrerons directement et tu prendras de la potion de sommeil pour te remettre. Tu as besoin de te reposer.

Severus sentit Harry hocher la tête contre son épaule et le serra encore plus fort. De son regard d'onyx, il balayait la salle, tentant de lire le verdict sur les visages des membres du Magenmagot. Il vit Kingsley et Fol Œil ramener Vernon Dursley dans le box des accusés. Celui-ci bien réveillé à présent, se montrait fort mécontent et se débattait. Visiblement, il était encore sous un sort de silence. Tonks, quant à elle, trainait une Pétunia très abattue et qui semblait complètement ailleurs. L'avocat de la défense, qui ne se faisait aucune illusion quant au sort de ses clients, les regardait avec dégoût. Il ne voyait aucune excuse à leur immonde comportement et songeait que la prison à vie serait un sort encore trop doux pour ces deux crapules.

-Bien. Fit Amélia Bones. Le Magenmagot a rendu son verdict, et étant données les circonstances, ce n'était pas bien difficile. Pétunia et Vernon Dursley, vous avez été jugés coupables de maltraitance sur un sorcier mineur, ainsi que de proxénétisme aggravé. Vous êtes deux monstres, qui n'auraient jamais du avoir à élever cet enfant. Et quand je dis élever… je devrais dire plutôt « abuser ». Vous êtes tous les deux condamnés à la prison à vie à Azkaban, dans le quartier de haute-sécurité, gardé par des Gobelins. Vous n'aurez jamais plus aucun contact avec des humains et vous serez séparés. Les visites seront interdites également. Vous avez fait bien assez de mal autour de vous dans votre vie. Tous vos biens sont désormais saisis par la Banque Gringotts et seront vendus dans le monde moldu. L'or qui en résultera sera versé à Lord Potter-Black en réparation de tous les préjudices subis durant toute sa vie, sous votre tutelle. Il en disposera selon son bon vouloir. Quelque chose à rajouter, Dursley ?

L'Oncle Vernon qui avait du se lever pour entendre le verdict, vociféra et insulta bien évidemment la cour. Harry regretta un instant que le sortilège de mutisme ait été retiré, mais il était de coutume de laisser les condamnés s'exprimer une dernière fois, au cas où ils auraient des regrets. Bien entendu, ce n'était pas le cas de Vernon.

-C'EST UNE PARODIE DE JUSTICE, VOUS N'ÊTES QUE DES MONSTRES ! ET TOI, POTTER, SALE MORVEUX, TU NE T'EN SORTIRAS PAS COMME CA, TU ES MORT ! ANORMAL, VAURIEN !

-Emmenez-les à Azkaban immédiatement, pesta Rufus Scrimgeour qui en avait assez entendu. L'audience est levée !

Les Aurors sortirent tous de la salle d'audience emmenant avec eux, Pétunia qui était toujours dans un autre monde et n'avait pas réagi au verdict et Vernon qui se débattait et hurlait. Fol Œil lança un autre _silencio_ et un _incarcerem_ pour empêcher le gros Moldu de se débattre. Kingsley lança quant à lui, un _mobilicorpus_ pour déplacer le corps ligoté, et le curieux convoi à présent silencieux quitta le Tribunal pour la prison d'Azkaban.

-C'est fini, mon ange, c'est fini. On va rentrer maintenant, murmura Severus à l'oreille d'Harry.

Albus Dumbledore qui avait suivi le départ agité des Dursleys avec attention en secouant la tête de désapprobation, revint vers les deux jeunes hommes.

-Venez, les garçons, on rentre à Poudlard. Je vais demander aux Elfes de vous faire porter un diner léger, vous n'aurez pas à paraître dans la Grande Salle d'ici demain. Je vous conseille de vous reposer et de passer une bonne nuit. Tout va aller pour le mieux à présent.

-Pas sûr, Professeur Dumbledore, soupira Harry. Il va falloir affronter les autres élèves à l'annonce de la grossesse de Severus. Et Ginny…

-Chaque chose en son temps, mon petit. Nous verrons ça dans le courant de la semaine. Allez… on rentre.

Harry lâcha Severus et tous les deux suivirent Albus Dumbledore hors de la salle d'audience numéro 10 qu'ils n'espéraient plus jamais revoir de leur vie et s'engagèrent dans le couloir de pierre pour reprendre les escaliers menant au niveau 9 vers l'ascenseur.

* * *

[1] Socle utilisé pour taper du marteau


	9. Ginny sème la zizanie

Harry se remit bien vite de l'épreuve du procès des Dursleys, il s'inquiéta bien un peu de savoir ce qu'allait devenir son cousin Dudley, qui pour l'heure, se trouvait en pension à Smeltings. Albus Dumbledore, interrogé, lui expliqua que Kingsley allait s'en occuper et modifier les souvenirs du garçon et de sa tante Marge afin de leur faire croire que Vernon et Pétunia s'étaient noyés lors du naufrage du bateau sur lequel ils se trouvaient pour le week-end. Bien évidemment, Dudley serait confié à Marge, et bénéficierait de l'importante assurance-vie de ses parents qu'il pourrait toucher grâce à un faux certificat de décès établi par le Ministère de la Magie. Cette somme passerait pour être le résultat de la vente de leurs biens par décision du Trésor Public moldu.

Lorsque Remus apprit par Tonks que le procès avait eu lieu, il fut surpris et même quelque peu vexé de ne pas avoir pu y assister. Au bout de quelques jours, il reconnut que cela avait été la meilleure chose à faire, car en effet, il n'était pas certain lui-même qu'il aurait pu maîtriser Lunard, Tonks lui ayant expliqué au compte-goutte, la nature des preuves trouvées lors de la perquisition au 4, Privet drive.

Libéré de Voldemort et des Dursleys, Harry se complaisait dans une douce béatitude. Il passait ses nuits dans les bras de Severus, volait au dessus du stade de Quidditch avec ses amis, et commençait à réfléchir à des idées de prénoms pour sa future fille. Il semblait avoir oublié la menace « Ginny » tout comme Ron et Hermione qui n'en faisaient même plus mention. Néanmoins, deux semaines après le procès des Dursleys, Harry dut redescendre un peu sur terre, lorsque les commérages commencèrent au sujet de l'étonnante prise de poids du terrible Directeur de Serpentard. Ladite prise de poids étant uniquement située sur son ventre, les suppositions les plus folles étaient émises par les étudiants. Lors des cours de potions, Severus se rendait compte que les élèves ne le lâchaient pas des yeux, et fixaient son tour de taille qui commençait à devenir intéressant. Dans une semaine, il allait atteindre les trois mois fermes de grossesse, ce qui correspondait à un tour de taille de six mois pour une femme. Inutile de préciser qu'il ne passait plus inaperçu et que plusieurs Serdaigles avaient déjà deviné le problème mais s'en souciaient comme de leur premier _Optimal_ à un devoir.

Chez les Serpentards, Drago Malefoy et ses sbires avaient organisé une cellule de crise dans la salle commune, une fois tout le monde couché dans ses dortoirs respectifs. L'équipe, vautrée dans les canapés Chesterfield en cuir noir, débattait, des bieraubeurres en main. Drago Malefoy, encadré par Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini, faisait face à un canapé identique, occupé par Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode et Daphnée Greengrass. Assise sur l'accoudoir droit près de Millicent, Tracey Davis écoutait le Prince des Serpentards. Par terre, en tailleur sur le tapis vert foncé et argent, il y avait Graham Pritchard et Malcolm Baddock, deux 4ème année qui idolâtraient Drago littéralement, ainsi que Kasper Bundy, un 5ème année, transféré à la rentrée depuis Durmstrang.

-Bon, je sais que vous avez tous remarqué notre Directeur de Maison, commença Drago. Je veux parler de son affligeant tour de taille. Inutile d'avoir fait « médicomagie » pour comprendre le problème, d'ailleurs les Serdaigles ont pigé aussi. Y a que ces crétins de Gryffondors qui n'ont rien vu, ou alors ils s'en foutent. Quant aux Poufsouffles… z'ont pas de cerveau. Affaire classée pour ceux-là.

-Ouais, fit Pansy, il est enceint, nan ?

-Exact. Confirma Malefoy.

-J'en étais sûre, s'écria Daphné Greengrass. Il marche comme un canard, il se tient le dos comme ma mère quand elle attendait ma petite sœur, y a trois ans.

-Rogue, enceint ? soupira Blaise Zabini. Me disais aussi que c'était bizarre qu'il prenne du ventre et QUE du ventre.

-Qui c'est, le second père d'après vous ? tenta Millicent d'une voix hésitante.

Drago regarda tous les autres sans répondre. Etant tous des sang-purs, ils étaient parfaitement au courant de la possibilité des grossesses masculines et surtout des conditions pour y arriver.

-Vous pensez… que… le maître… proposa Théo, en chuchotant comme s'il avait dit une incongruité.

-Eh… allez savoir ! soupira Pansy. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres disait que c'était son plus fidèle partisan, il devait y avoir une raison. Si ça se trouve, la fidélité de Rogue allait jusque _là_…

-Ouais, dit Kasper qui avait jusqu'à présent, écouté sans rien dire. Je sais qu'il faut deux sorciers d'une très grande puissance pour provoquer une fécondation magique. On avait des cours d'éducation sexuelle et médicomagique à Durmstrang. On nous apprenait le fonctionnement du corps d'un sorcier. Les sortilèges de soin, de contraception, ce genre de choses… Et aussi la source de magie et ses dérèglements possibles, l'héritage magique, tout ça.

-Vous avez vu les grossesses masculines ? s'étonna Blaise.

-Ben, d'abord on a abordé les normales, pour les filles quoi. En 3ème année, y avait des filles qui savaient même pas comment on fait les bébés. Elles pensaient qu'on les commandait par hibou à Sainte-Pulchérie, c'est l'équivalent de Sainte-Mangouste ici. Je vous dis pas la tronche de la prof quand elle s'en est aperçue. Y a des parents, j'vous jure… c'est du n'importe quoi ! Et après ça, on a parlé des grossesses masculines, ouais… Comme quoi c'était vachement rare et dangereux pour celui qui est enceint. Et la puissance élevée qu'il faut pour que ça marche… d'ailleurs la prof a dit que c'est pour ça que c'est si rare, et que le père doit être encore plus puissant que celui qui fait la mère. Ça limite drôlement les possibilités.

-Bordel ! Vous avez vu tout ça à Durmstrang, fit Pansy, avide. J'aurais du écouter Père quand il voulait m'y envoyer. J'aurais adoré ce genre de cours !

-Ouais, moi aussi, rajouta Tracey.

-On sait que Rogue est un sorcier puissant, très puissant, se mit à réfléchir Drago à voix haute. Mon père était puissant, mais Rogue l'est encore plus et c'est Père qui me l'avait dit quand je suis entré ici en première année. Ça nous laisse peu de possibilité de géniteurs. Il faut un homosexuel en plus… je vois pas qui, franchement.

-Est-ce que… le maître ? proposa de nouveau Théodore Nott. Il serait le seul à avoir eu la puissance nécessaire. Drago ? Tu sais si… il aimait les mecs ?

-Nan. Il aimait rien du tout, je crois bien. J'ai entendu mes parents en parler une fois. Mon père disait que le maître n'avait jamais eu personne dans sa vie et que ça l'intéressait pas du tout. Ce genre de choses ne faisait pas partie de ses priorités. Il semble qu'il ne s'intéressait qu'à l'esprit, la puissance, la Magie Noire, et ses idées. Tout ce qui concernait le corps physique n'avait aucun intérêt. Pour lui, l'amour était une connerie, que ce soit le sentiment ou bien l'acte.

-Ok. Donc, c'est impossible qu'il ait mis Rogue dans son pieu avant de mourir ? suggéra Blaise Zabini.

-Absolument impossible, j'en mettrais ma main au feu. Ma tante Bellatrix aurait donné sa vie pour aller chauffer le pieu du maître, en cachette de mon oncle Rodolphus, ricana Drago. Et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, et malgré ça, il ne l'a jamais regardée. Pourtant, elle n'était pas vilaine du tout, ça n'aurait pas été une corvée pour lui.

-Ben… émit soudain Malcom Baddock, c'est p't'êt' Dumbledore… C'est le plus puissant sorcier du monde actuellement puisque le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est plus là.

-Ce vieux fou ? pouffa Drago Malefoy. Il est trop vieux pour faire ça ! Il a au moins… quel âge il peut avoir ? Et puis, faudrait qu'il soit gay, il est pas avec cette vieille toupie de McGo ? Mon père disait que tous les élèves de son temps, pensaient qu'il y avait un truc entre eux.

-Il a 115 ans, fit Graham Pritchard. Je le sais, parce que mon arrière-grand père a le même âge et il était dans la même année à Poudlard. Sauf que Dumbledore était à Gryffondor et le pépé à Serpentard, bien sûr.

-Et Rogue, il a que 37 balais, affirma Malefoy. Il était en première année quand mon père était Préfet en Chef. C'est comme ça qu'ils se sont connus.

-Ok, la différence est trop énorme, fit Pansy songeuse. Et en plus on sait même pas si Dumby est gay, enfin… l'était. A son âge, je suis pas sûre qu'il pense encore à ça.

-Il est gay, révéla Pritchard.

-HEIN ? firent plusieurs autres Serpentards, bouche bée.

-Comment tu sais ça, toi ? demanda Malefoy, soupçonneux.

-Ben, toujours le pépé. Il m'a dit que de son temps ici, Dumby était avec un autre Gryffie, Doge…

-Elphias Doge ? Ce vieux grigou ? pouffa Malefoy, amusé. Père l'appelait « Haleine de chien » !

-Ben ouais… c'est lui.

-Bon, ben… ça pourrait être Dumby, finalement, décida Millicent Bulstrode.

-Il est trop vieux ! répliqua Zabini. Moi, perso, j'adhère pas. C'est quelqu'un de l'âge de Rogue à peu près. Sûrement un sorcier étranger qu'on connait pas.

-Ou alors un accident de potion ? proposa Tracey.

-Je vois pas une potion faire ça, même ratée ! fit Drago en secouant la tête. En plus le traitre est super bon en potions, faudra se lever de bonne heure avant qu'il fasse exploser son chaudron, celui-là !

-Harry Potter ? Il est assez puissant, ce p'tit con. Il a vaincu le maître après tout…

-T'as fini tes conneries, Théo ? s'amusa Zabini. Rogue déteste Potter, il ne supporte même pas d'être dans la même pièce que lui. Je vois pas notre rigide Directeur de Maison se laisser baiser par ce nabot !

-N'empêche qu'ils se sont alliés cet été pour vaincre le maître… remarqua Pansy.

-Ben, si Rogue était enceint et savait que Potter allait tuer le maître et envoyer les Mangemorts à Azkaban, il avait tout intérêt à changer de bord pour ne pas être emprisonné ou tué. C'est une explication sérieuse pour sa trahison !

-Pas idiot de ce que tu dis, Milli, avoua Drago, songeur. Je marche pour la supposition de Blaise, ça doit être un sorcier étranger. On verra bien quel nom va porter son bâtard, normalement le nom du père, puisque Rogue est sensé être la mère, dans cette histoire.

-Ouais, sauf s'il s'est fait larguer, ou que le père était un Mangemort…

-T'as raison, Kasper. Si c'était un Mangemort, il est comme nos parents, fit pudiquement Pansy Parkinson. Et dans les deux cas, on saura rien, le gamin portera le nom du traitre.

-Bon, chais pas pour vous, les gens, mais moi je vais me pieuter, annonça Blaise, après un bâillement conséquent.

-Ouais, l'heure tourne fit Théo Nott en se levant. J'y vais aussi !

Les Serpentards se levèrent tous, les uns après les autres et se séparèrent pour rejoindre chacun les dortoirs de leur année.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, dans la Grande Salle, à l'heure du petit déjeuner, comme les élèves venaient de s'installer et commençaient à se servir. Albus Dumbledore se leva de son fauteuil d'or et donna un grand coup de baguette sur l'ensemble des élèves en marmonnant une formule à voix basse. Hermione, qui avait remarqué le geste, fronça les sourcils en se demandant ce que le Directeur pouvait bien avoir fabriqué. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en parler à Ron et Harry, car Albus Dumbledore se levait et demandait le silence et l'attention de tous les étudiants.

-_**Mes chers enfants, commença-t-il. Je sais que la plupart d'entre vous, a remarqué un petit changement dans le physique de notre maître des potions. Nous avons décidé, avec le principal intéressé, de vous révéler ce qui se passe…**_

Dès cette annonce, les élèves de Poudlard se firent toutes ouïes. Bien entendu, ils avaient tous remarqué avec plus ou moins d'intérêt selon les Maisons auxquelles ils appartenaient.

_**-… Le Professeur Rogue attend un bébé pour la mi-décembre. Je sais, je sais, c'est très exceptionnel, mais vous savez presque tous que c'est une possibilité pour un sorcier. Maintenant, je vous demanderais de ne pas en parler à l'extérieur de notre école, et ceci pour ne pas que les médias s'acharnent sur notre professeur de potions. Sa condition est très délicate et dangereuse, comme vous pouvez l'imaginer. Donc pour sa tranquillité, j'ai jeté un sortilège sur vous tous pour vous empêcher de l'écrire à vos familles ou d'en parler ailleurs qu'ici. Merci de votre attention et bon appétit à tous !**_

Un brouhaha commença dans la Grande Salle. Albus ne chercha pas à l'empêcher, il attendit quelques instants pour étudier les réactions. Amusé, il entendit Anthony Goldstein, le Préfet des Serdaigles pousser un grand « Ouais, je l'savais ! » puis se lever et lancer à un élève de Poufsouffle : « Marcus, tu me dois cinq gallions, j'avais raison ! » ce qui amusa follement le vieil homme, et pas du tout la terreur des cachots qui affichait sa têtes des mauvais jours.

A la table des Gryffondors, les élèves étaient sous le choc. Harry était livide et Ron et Hermione le regardaient, gênés, en se mordant la lèvre pour Hermione et les ongles pour Ron. Ginny, rouge de colère, avait les yeux qui lançaient des éclairs et regardait Harry comme si elle allait l'avada kedavratiser sur le champ. Le Sauveur ne lui jeta pas un seul coup d'œil et plongea le nez dans son assiette, laissant les autres élèves de sa Maison, s'extasier ou pousser des cris d'horreur. Albus et Minerva jetèrent chacun un regard d'avertissement à Ginny Weasley qui n'osa pas dire tout haut, ce qu'elle pensait tout bas.

-Rogue est enceint ? Par Merlin ! fit Seamus Finnigan. Je me disais aussi que c'était bizarre qu'il prenne du ventre.

-Il est gay ? Ce bâtard graisseux est gay ? ricana Dean Thomas. Et en plus il a trouvé quelqu'un pour le baiser et lui faire un môme ? Ben il est courageux, ce type, se taper la chauve-souris…

-On sait qui c'est ? demanda Lavande, intriguée. Il vit avec quelqu'un ?

-Comment veux-tu qu'on sache ? fit Hermione en servant du porridge. On n'en sait pas plus que vous.

-Ça, c'est c'que tu dis… ricana amèrement Ginny.

-Ça suffit, Gin' ! gronda Ron, rouge de colère. Si tu continues à dire des conneries, je te préviens que je le dis aux parents !

-Tu sais qui c'est, Ginny ? Je veux dire le second père du bébé de Rogue… s'étonna Parvati Patil.

-Ça se pourrait qu'il ne soit pas si loin que ça, fit la rouquine, les dents serrées de rage.

-Hein ?

-Laisse tomber, Parv' ! trancha Harry, les poings serrés. Ginny cherche juste à se faire remarquer, comme toujours. Et si elle continue à raconter des bêtises, elle va avoir affaire à McGonagall et je ne donne pas cher de sa peau.

La menace était sérieuse, et les autres élèves le savaient. Ils avaient bien vus depuis la rentrée, que la rouquine des Weasleys avait des problèmes avec leur Directrice de Maison et aussi avec le Professeur Dumbledore.

-Tu dis rien, Neville ? fit Ron, la bouche pleine, pour changer un peu d'atmosphère.

-Ben, j'ai rien à dire, c'est pas nos affaires, après tout.

-Tu as bien raison, Neville, affirma Hermione d'un ton péremptoire. Je suis d'accord avec toi ! Ce ne sont que les affaires du Professeur Rogue et de son conjoint. C'est tout.

Harry leva les yeux de son assiette d'œufs au plat et de bacon et jeta un coup d'œil vers la table des Serpentards. Les verts et argents semblaient soufflés par la nouvelle, et Drago Malefoy donnait des signes de têtes entendus aux membres de son équipe, sans paraître étonné, comme si la nouvelle ne le surprenait pas vraiment.

_°Bien sûr, ils ont du deviner depuis un bon moment… Je parie même qu'ils essaient de savoir qui est le second père. Ben vous allez pouvoir chercher un bon moment, mes gaillards. Vous ne trouverez jamais tous seuls. Moi, par contre, faut que je fasse gaffe à cette petite punaise de Ginny…°_

Si Harry avait pu percevoir les pensées de Ginny à ce moment-là, il aurait été bien moins confiant en l'avenir. La demoiselle était plus que furieuse, son Harry lui échappait pour de bon, semblait-il. Non seulement il couchait toujours avec Rogue, elle en était persuadée, même sans preuve réelle, mais il avait fait un enfant au connard graisseux ! C'était immonde ! Elle savait que la vie du maître des cachots était en danger et imaginait avec délectation qu'il ne survivrait probablement pas à la grossesse ou à l'accouchement. Et si le morveux pouvait claquer avec sa _mère_, ça ne serait que mieux, elle serait là pour consoler et réconforter son héros.

_°Déjà, il faudrait qu'ils se disputent et se séparent. Ce sale Mangemort serait tout seul pour gérer son bâtard, ça lui ferait les pieds. Je crois que le moment est venu d'utiliser la petite merveille que j'ai achetée aux jumeaux. Deux gallions que ça m'a coûté, j'espère que l'investissement va porter ses fruits. A nous deux…°_

* * *

Le drame eut lieu deux jours plus tard. Au matin de ce jour-là, Harry se réveilla comme d'habitude, niché contre le corps chaud de Severus. Il sentait la respiration paisible de son compagnon endormi contre lui et sans ouvrir les yeux, savourant l'instant présent, il glissa sa main sous la chemise grise que portait la terreur des cachots à la place des pyjamas qui le serraient de trop. Sous ses doigts, il sentait le bébé réveillé qui bougeait tout doucement. Harry caressa la peau tendue, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Une main masculine plus grande vint se superposer à la sienne et emprisonna avec douceur les doigts fins du jeune homme.

-'jour, chéri… murmura le Gryffondor, tu as bien dormi, ma p'tite marmotte ?

-Oui, soupira la marmotte en question. Je suis crevé en ce moment, si je m'écoutais, je resterais au lit toute la journée au chaud, je t'assure que c'est pas mon habitude pourtant.

-Tu as une journée difficile ?

-Non, premières et secondes années de toutes les maisons. Et Miss Lovegood qui vient m'aider pour les premières années Poufsouffle/Serdaigle. Je m'occupe des aigles de Filius et elle gère les stupides recrues de Pomona qui tremblent devant leurs chaudrons dès que j'approche à moins de deux mètres d'eux. Pfff…

-C'est de ta faute, tu les terrorises !

-Pas envie qu'ils détruisent ma classe trois fois par semaine.

-Un câlin avant d'affronter ces petits monstres ?

Severus se mit à sourire dans la pénombre. Il n'avait pas envie de bouger d'où il était, son dos était un peu raide, il avait le bassin endolori car pas adapté à la grossesse et commençait à avoir du mal à marcher et à se tourner dans le lit.

-Je suis trop courbaturé, mon ange…

-Et le soir tu es trop fatigué ! pesta Harry, déconfit.

-Ah la la ! Toi et tes hormones, je n'ai plus dix-sept ans, moi !

-Tu n'es pas obligé de bouger d'où tu es, tu sais… Tu pourrais… juste te tourner sur le côté ?

-Ooohh ! Sur le côté ? Voyez-vous ça… Monsieur Potter a des idées ?

-Avec toi, toujours, mon petit Serpent…

Severus se mit à rire et ne repoussa pas Harry lorsqu'il se rapprocha de lui et commença à le caresser doucement et à lui déposer des baisers papillons dans le cou. La terreur des Gryffondors soupira de bien-être et tourna la tête pour que ses lèvres trouvent celles de son compagnon. Leur baiser s'intensifia et leurs langues entamèrent une douce ronde. La main d'Harry descendit le long de la hanche de Severus et alla enserrer le sexe à présent rigide de son aîné. Severus émit un petit grognement étouffé de satisfaction et glissa sa main entre leur deux corps pour rendre la pareille à Harry.

-Tourne-toi sur le côté, Sev', le dos contre moi… tu veux bien ?

-Mmm, Mmm… répondit-il en obéissant aussitôt.

Harry caressa le dos de Severus sous sa chemise de nuit, puis ses fesses à la peau blanche et douce. Il murmura un sortilège de lubrification, sans baguette, et Severus sentit une légère sensation de fraicheur dans son intimité. Puis quelque chose de dur se glissa entre ses fesses, tandis qu'un corps chaud se plaquait contre lui en lui dévorant le cou de baisers brûlants. Severus s'accrocha au drap-housse et serra un peu les dents, lorsqu'il commença à sentir la brûlure de la pénétration. Il se mit à respirer plus fort lorsque la main d'Harry se posa sur son sexe pour le caresser et le distraire de la douleur momentanée.

-Ça va, Sev' ?

-Oui… continue…

Harry progressa lentement jusqu'à ce que son pubis soit collé complètement aux fesses de son compagnon. Il poussa un long soupir de satisfaction et savoura l'instant pendant quelques secondes. C'était chaud, serré, d'une douceur exquise… Merlin… qu'il était bien… Lentement d'abord, il commença ses mouvements de va et vient, tout en passant le plat de sa main sur toute la longueur du pénis de son amant, d'une caresse légère. L'effet fut foudroyant sur le maître des cachots. Il renversa sa tête en arrière et gémit doucement sous la divine sensation.

-Harryyyy… c'est… génial… encore… plus fort… plus vite…

Le Gryffondor accentua ses coups de reins sans répondre, les yeux fermés et la mâchoire serrée, envahi par des sensations divines. Tous deux haletaient maintenant sans retenue. Harry entoura le sexe de Severus de sa main et la fit monter et descendre rapidement le long de la hampe de chair. Et puis ses mouvements se firent saccadés, plus violents, que ce soit avec sa main ou son bassin. Les émotions le renversaient, il voyait des étoiles, respirait fort, poussait parfois un petit gémissement rauque. Arque bouté en arrière, la tête renversée au creux de l'épaule d'Harry, le corps de Severus se raidit et commença à trembler violemment. Un long gémissement lui échappa et Harry sentit les jets de sperme chaud qui jaillissait éclabousser sa main et le ventre rond qui était au dessus. L'anneau de chair qui l'enserrait se contracta et l'envoya au Paradis. D'un dernier coup de rein, il inonda les entrailles de la chauve-souris des cachots.

Immobiles, tentant de reprendre leur respiration, les deux hommes appréciaient la douceur post-coïtale. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils s'endormirent de nouveau et lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent, ils étaient presqu'en retard, et n'avaient plus le temps d'aller à la Grande Salle prendre leur petit déjeuner. Une tasse de thé fut avalée sur le pouce, et Harry fila, un toast à la main, sans avoir eu le temps de prendre une douche, il avait du se contenter seulement d'un « _tergeo_ ».

Il venait de sortir de l'appartement et remontait le couloir des cachots après avoir dépassé une troupe de premières années qui devaient être les élèves attendus par Severus dans la classe de potions, quand il tomba nez à nez avec Ginny.

-Salut, Harry.

-Tu viens faire quoi par ici ?

-Donner un mot au Professeur Rogue de la part du Préfet, pourquoi ?

-Non, comme ça, pour rien.

-HARRY ! entendit-il une voix bien connue l'appeler.

Le jeune homme se retourna et vit Severus qui s'avançait vers lui, un parchemin à la main.

-Tu as oublié ton devoir de Sortilèges, espèce de tête en l'air !

-Par Merlin, Flitwick m'en aurait fait un fromage. Qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi ? Merci, Sev'. Fit Harry en prenant le parchemin des mains du Professeur.

-Que faites-vous dans ce secteur, Miss Weasley ? demanda Severus, suspicieux.

-Oh… et bien… commença-t-elle, un peu rouge.

-Bon, je file, sinon je vais être en retard ! les interrompit Harry en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.

Il se mit à courir dans le couloir afin d'arriver à l'heure au cours de Sortilège du Professeur Flitwick. Il rejoignit Ron et Hermione devant la porte de la classe. Ils étaient au milieu des autres élèves et poussèrent des soupirs de soulagement en le voyant arriver enfin.

-Panne d'oreiller, mec ? s'amusa Ron.

-Ouais… Je me suis rendormi.

-Tu devrais te coucher plus tôt, Harry, ronchonna Hermione.

-T'as fait quoi de ta nuit, pour être si crevé, hein ? murmura Ron à l'oreille de son meilleur ami.

-Rien. On a juste fait l'amour comme des bêtes au réveil et on s'est rendormit… après…

-M'en doutais ! Pfff !

-Alors pourquoi tu demandes ? Tu t'fais du mal, Ronnichou !

-La ferme, queutard ! C'est pas moi l'obsédé qui baise comme un malade tous les jours !

-Jaloux…

-De ta chauve-souris enceinte ? Ca m'f'rait mal, tiens ! Me demande comment il fait d'ailleurs avec son ventre, pour te… tu sais quoi… il doit même plus voir son truc.

-Ça ne le gêne pas, puisque c'est moi qui le fais actuellement.

-Me demande comment tu peux… murmura Ron, la mine dégoûtée, enfin je veux dire que c'est aussi difficile pour moi d'imaginer que tu le fasses, que de penser que ça puisse te plaire de te faire défoncer par son énorme machin.

-Ron… Arrête ton balai, tu sais très bien que ça me plaît, tu nous as VUS !

-Ouais… ouais… ben justement ! Je regrette pas d'être hétéro moi ! Mais chacun voit midi à sa porte…

-Vous avez fini, avec vos élucubrations, pesta Hermione à mi-voix. Question discrétion vous faites fort tous les deux.

Les deux compères se turent aussitôt et entrèrent dans la classe que le petit Professeur Flitwick venait de leur ouvrir avec un large sourire.

Harry ne s'aperçut pas que toute la journée, dès qu'elle avait eu un moment, Ginny l'avait regardé avec attention, ou plutôt l'avait espionné, et même suivi de loin dès la fin des cours, afin de trouver le meilleur moyen de mettre son plan à exécution. D'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'elle avait fait toute la semaine, et elle commençait à désespérer de trouver le bon moment. Elle avait failli réussir le matin même, mais le connard graisseux était sorti de son appartement une minute trop tôt et elle en avait été furieuse toute la matinée. Ginny craignait de ne pas avoir une nouvelle occasion de sitôt.

Malheureusement, le ciel était avec elle ce jour-là, pour le malheur d'Harry et de Severus. Ginny sortit juste derrière Hermione de la salle commune, quelques minutes avant le couvre-feu. Elle savait que la brune Gryffondor faisait sa ronde de Préfète-En-Chef toute seule de son côté, pendant qu'Harry écumait une autre partie du château. Se partager les secteurs pour aller plus vite était une bonne idée mais rendait les Préfets plus vulnérables. Ginny savait que le Professeur Rogue, vu son volume et ses difficultés pour se déplacer, ne parcourait plus que le rez-de-chaussée et le premier étage et qu'Harry le retrouvait systématiquement à la fin de sa ronde près de l'entrée de sa chambre de Préfet dans laquelle ils entraient tous les deux. La peste alla donc se cacher tranquillement derrière une statue non loin de l'entrée des appartements des Préfets et attendit son heure dans la pénombre. Elle rongea son frein pendant quarante-cinq minutes et commença à pester car ankylosée par son immobilité forcée. Elle avait eu du mal à retracer le parcours des Préfets et du maître des cachots sans se faire remarquer d'eux et de Rusard toujours accompagné par son odieuse Miss Teigne.

Ginny allait abandonner, persuadée que leurs rencontres n'étaient peut-être pas si habituelles que ça, finalement, quand la lueur d'une baguette apparut au bout du couloir. La lueur reflétée dans les verres des lunettes, lui fit comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'Harry. Ne voulant pas lui laisser le temps d'entrer dans son appartement, elle décida de se lancer. Elle sortit de sa poche un tube de rouge à lèvres dont le bâtonnet avait une curieuse couleur verte. Elle s'en imbiba copieusement les lèvres et le revissa prestement. Elle le cacha au fond de la poche de sa robe d'école et un grand sourire aux lèvres s'approcha d'Harry.

-Ginny ! gronda-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là après le couvre-feu ? Je dois te retirer des points, c'est le règlement ! Tu ne devrais pas être ici ! Je m'en fous que tu rejoignes Justin dans sa salle commune en bas, mais tu dois être de retour à la tour avant le couvre-feu.

-Tss, tss… ça te va bien de dire ça ! Tu as passé toutes tes dernières années à te promener dans le château la nuit avec Ron et Hermione sous une cape d'invisibilité. T'es gonflé de me faire la morale !

-Justement, j'avais la cape et pas toi ! Si Rusard te chope ou même Severus, tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure. Ils le diront à McGonagall.

-Ooooh ! minauda la rouquine en battant des cils. Moi qui pensais que tu serais content de me voir, tu me fais de la peine, Harry.

-Arrête ça, Ginny !

-Allez ! Sois gentil, Harry… Tu me fais visiter ton antre ? J'ai même pas vu comment tu étais installé, alors que Ron et Mione passent tout leur temps ici.

Harry la regarda, surpris. Il resta indécis quelques secondes et puis, une arrière-pensée émergea dans son cerveau et la suspicion s'installa.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Gin'. Rentre à la tour immédiatement !

La rouquine se mordit la lèvre inférieure, le cœur battant. Elle venait d'apercevoir la lueur d'une baguette au loin dans le couloir, juste derrière Harry qui ne pouvait pas la voir. Elle soupira et fit semblant d'abandonner la partie. Elle hocha la tête, vaincue.

-Ok, je file. T'as raison, il est tard, je vais aller rejoindre Ron, il m'a promis une partie d'échecs.

-Excellent ! Vas-y maintenant, ou tu vas te faire piquer par Rusard.

Ginny fit comme si elle allait rebrousser chemin et stratégiquement s'empêtra les pieds dans sa robe d'école qui était –exprès– beaucoup trop grande et trop longue pour elle. Les Weasleys étant pauvre, la robe ne pouvait être que d'occasion et Harry aurait eu bien du mal à lui reprocher ce fait. La rouquine poussa un petit cri de surprise étouffé et tomba dans les bras d'Harry.

-Dé… désolée… Cette satanée robe me joue des tours, je comprends pas pourquoi Maman m'oblige à la porter, elle est beaucoup trop grande pour moi.

Harry avait rattrapé Ginny avant qu'elle ne tombe et la sournoise s'était plaquée contre lui, l'air soulagé de ne pas s'être écroulée sur les pavés glacés du couloir de l'étage. Ginny vit du coin de l'œil que Severus, surpris, s'était arrêté un instant au fond du couloir, la lueur de sa baguette ayant cessé son avancée. Elle prit alors sa décision.

-Merci, Harry.

Avant que le jeune homme ait eu le temps de lancer un banal « de rien » de politesse, la chipie s'était jetée à son cou et avait plaqué sa bouche sur celle du Gryffondor. Interloqué, Harry avait eu un moment d'absence et n'avait pas bougé. Malheureusement, ce fut assez pour que la potion gélifiée qui était en fait le tube de rouge à lèvres, ne pénètre dans sa peau et en quelques secondes dans son système sanguin. C'était une potion de luxure et Harry ne comprit pas pourquoi il ressentait tout à coup le furieux besoin d'embrasser Ginny désespérément. Ce qu'il fit, sans savoir que Severus le regardait. Il plaqua Ginny contre le mur et lui dévora la bouche, ses mains parcourant fébrilement le corps fin de la peste. Ensorcelé par la potion, il aurait embrassé de la même façon, un babouin ou Pansy Parkinson, symbole pour lui de l'abomination suprême au féminin. Ginny, triomphante, entrouvrit un œil pour voir que la lueur faisait demi-tour dans le couloir et disparaissait. Elle se laissa embrasser pendant quelques minutes et repoussa doucement Harry dont les pupilles étaient dilatées par la drogue et le désir.

-Bon… heuuu… je crois que je vais rentrer me coucher. Tu as sûrement des choses à faire…

Harry hocha la tête, toujours plaqué contre Ginny. Il se sentait l'esprit complètement embrouillé, et une sourde nausée commençait à poindre. Il relâcha la sournoise qui fila comme une voleuse en courant, et l'air absent, ouvrit le portrait qui fermait l'appartement des Préfets. Il entra dans la chambre de droite et referma la porte derrière lui. Il se sentait perdu, bizarre, et ne savait plus trop où il en était. En soupirant, il s'allongea sur son lit pour réfléchir quelques minutes et tenter de reprendre ses esprits. Les murs dansaient devant lui, et il était persuadé que ce n'était qu'un petit malaise qui passerait bien vite. Il n'avait certainement pas du manger assez ce jour-là. Il ferma les yeux espérant que la sensation étrange qui lui nouait l'estomac cesserait bien vite et sans s'en rendre compte s'endormit comme une masse.

Severus Rogue avait vu Ginny se jeter sur Harry, et surpris et furieux s'était arrêté juste deux secondes dans le couloir. La petite chameau osait faire des avances à son Harry ! Ce crime allait se payer, Dumbledore allait le savoir, et McGonagall clouer cette trainée au pilori. L'horreur le saisit tout comme une douche froide lorsqu'il vit Harry plaquer la fille contre le mur et lui rendre son baiser. Son cœur se serra violemment et la douleur l'envahit. Trahi ! Il était trahi ! Harry le trompait alors qu'il était fragile, enceint de leur fille. Severus était fou de rage et malheureux comme les pierres. Le Gryffondor s'était joué de lui, il n'avait certainement que voulu soulager ses hormones et l'utiliser comme objet sexuel. Peut-être même qu'il l'avait toujours fait, qu'il avait d'autres amants, des maîtresses. Le monde s'écroulait et enfermait Severus Rogue dans une coquille de douleur. Serrant les dents, le visage livide, il retourna dans ses cachots et pour la première fois depuis des mois, se coucha seul dans son lit froid. Il attendit pendant des heures, les yeux ouverts dans le noir, la respiration difficile. Un instant, il passa sa main sur son ventre gonflé après que le bébé lui ait envoyé un bon coup de pied. Il hoqueta, des larmes de désespoir jaillirent de ses yeux et il se retourna pour enfouir son visage dans l'oreiller et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps pour la première fois depuis la mort de Lily Potter, son amie d'enfance.

-Harry… gémit-il à haute voix entre deux sanglots. Pourquoi… pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Tu avais promis ! Tu disais que tu m'aimais !

Harry ne vint jamais rejoindre Severus cette nuit-là. Le maître des potions s'endormit abruti par les larmes –maudites hormones– et se réveilla seul, comme auparavant. Le cœur serré et le visage bouffi, il entra dans sa salle de bain, bien décidé à faire payer au rouge et or, cette immonde trahison.

Harry s'était réveillé groggy. Il jura grossièrement en voyant qu'il n'avait pas rejoint Severus cette nuit-là et il s'inquiéta en pensant à l'angoisse qu'avait du ressentir son amour en ne le voyant pas descendre. Il fronça les sourcils en songeant que son amant n'avait pas cherché à le trouver. Il aurait pu prendre le passage secret pour le rejoindre. Harry paniqua un instant en pensant qu'il avait peut-être fait un malaise. Il pesta en se levant, voyant qu'il avait dormi habillé. La tête lui tourna bien un peu, mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas plus que ça. Il écarta la tapisserie et pénétra dans le passage secret. Tout en bas, il fit pivoter le mur et vit avec un instant de soulagement que Severus était bien là, dans ses appartements, habillé d'une robe noire stricte pour aller comme à son habitude donner ses cours.

-Monsieur Potter, fit la voix basse et menaçante du professeur de potions. Que faites-vous dans mes appartements ? Vous n'y êtes pas le bienvenu, retournez d'où vous venez !

Le ton glacial avait saisi le jeune Gryffondor qui le regarda interloqué quelques secondes. Inquiet, il vit le regard d'onyx, froid, dur et la bouche pincée. Par la barbe de Merlin, la terreur des cachots légendaire était sous ses yeux, où était son Severus ?

-Sev… arrête de jouer, pas le moment… grommela le garçon. Je sais pas ce que j'ai, je me sens pas très bien. Chuis barbouillé, j'ai la tête qui tourne. Je me suis endormi habillé sans m'en rendre compte, tu imagines ?

-Oh, oui très bien… susurra l'odieuse chauve-souris. Mais ce n'est pas mon affaire, Potter ! Sortez de chez moi immédiatement ! Prenez vos affaires et FOUTEZ. MOI. LE. CAMP !

-Mais… fit Harry, les yeux écarquillés de surprise et le cœur battant d'une sourde angoisse. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? A quoi tu joues ?

-C'est moi qui joue, Potter ? Vous vous fichez de moi, en plus ! gronda Severus, à présent hors de lui.

Harry recula en voyant la baguette noire de Severus pointée sous son nez. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il ne se sentait pas bien et n'avait que de très vagues souvenirs de sa soirée de la veille. Il avait du manger quelque chose qui n'avait pas passé.

-Monsieur Potter, faites immédiatement demi-tour et ne revenez plus jamais m'importuner. Je ne veux plus vous voir en dehors des cours, est-ce que c'est clair ?

Les yeux d'Harry se remplirent de larmes en entendant les paroles terribles de Severus.

-Tu… tu veux plus… de moi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix plaintive.

-Comment pourrais-je vouloir de vous, Potter !? Vous n'êtes qu'un insupportable morveux qui se croit tout permis ! Vous êtes aussi pitoyable de votre sale père et le chien qui vous servait de parrain ! Ce satané cabot vous a bien dressé, je vois ! C'est encore un de ses tours que vous mettez en application ! DEHORS !

-SEVERUS ! Non, ne fais pas ça ! S'il te plait ! Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe !

Harry désespéré, laissait à présent couler les larmes sur ses joues. Le cœur de Severus se serra encore plus à cette vision. Il avait une furieuse envie de prendre le traitre dans ses bras et de le couvrir de baisers pour le consoler, mais la vision d'une rouquine dans les bras de son ange, provoqua de nouveau sa fureur.

-DEHORS, POTTER ! Et ne revenez plus JAMAIS !

Harry baissa la tête et les yeux noyés de larmes, hoquetant de chagrin, rouvrit le passage secret et remonta lentement l'escalier de pierre comme s'il allait à l'échafaud. De l'autre côté du mur, Severus, plaqué contre la paroi de pierre, ferma les yeux le menton tremblant, la bouche pincée et deux grosses larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues pâles.

* * *

Harry ne se présenta pas au petit déjeuner, Severus Rogue non plus, ce qui n'étonna pas les deux autres membres du trio d'or. Ils avaient potions en premier cours et supposaient qu'Harry trainassait encore avec son compagnon, soit au lit, soit devant son petit déjeuner, profitant de l'aubaine. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers les cachots et attendirent devant la porte de la classe avec les autres élèves de leur Maison et les Serpentards.

A leur grande surprise, Harry ne se présenta pas au cours et le maître des cachots était d'une humeur de chien. Il retira une centaine de points injustifiés à Gryffondor, balança des retenues à tour de bras et hurla comme un malade tout le cours. Hermione et Ron, inquiets, se regardaient en fronçant les sourcils, toutes les cinq minutes.

-Y a un problème, Ron. Faut qu'on trouve Harry.

-Se sont engueulés, sûrement, Mione, répondit le rouquin, dans un murmure.

Le regard mauvais que leur lança la chauve-souris, les fit déglutir et ils baissèrent les yeux sur leur potion, rongeant leur frein en attendant la fin du cours, pressés de se précipiter dans l'appartement des Préfets. Lorsque la terreur mit fin à leur épreuve, en entendant la sonnerie magique de la fin du cours, Ron se précipita dans le couloir comme les autres, mais Hermione, songeuse, rangea ses affaires avec lenteur.

-Dépêchez-vous, Miss Granger ! aboya Rogue.

-Professeur… tenta Mione, avec hésitation. Vous savez où est Harry ? Pourquoi il n'était pas au cours ?

-Potter est le cadet de mes soucis, Miss Granger ! Ce petit crétin est juste bon à sécher les cours et à se moquer des gens ! Tout comme son père et son parrain ! gronda Severus, vénéneux, les deux mains posées à plat devant lui sur son bureau.

Hermione, surprise, en resta bouche bée.

-Vous vous êtes disputés ?

-Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, Miss Granger. Vous direz juste à votre ami de ne pas oublier de venir récupérer ses affaires chez moi, avant que je ne change le mot de passe et que je verrouille le passage secret.

-PROFESSEUR ! Vous… vous… le quittez ? fit Hermione, horrifiée. Mais Harry vous aime comme un fou, il va être désespéré ! Vous ne pouvez pas… le bébé…

-Miss Granger, ce ne sont pas vos affaires encore une fois, répondit le professeur, les yeux fermés et le visage pâle. Et pour votre information, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai quitté. J'aurais du me douter qu'il me trahirait… Allez-vous en, Miss Granger, avant que je ne vous retire vingt points !

Hermione était stupéfaite. Harry… trahir Severus ? Impossible ! Ces deux là étaient fous amoureux l'un de l'autre et le Gryffondor ne vivait que pour son compagnon et leur futur bébé. Jamais Ron et Hermione n'avaient vu leur ami aussi heureux. Il y avait forcément une réponse. Quelque chose ne collait pas ! Mais en attendant, il fallait trouver Harry.

Elle se précipita dans le couloir, son sac de cours sur l'épaule. Ron trainait des pieds plus loin dans le couloir, en l'attendant pour se rendre au cours de défense du Professeur Lupin.

-RON !

-Oui, Mione ? fit Ron, négligemment en se retournant.

-Il faut trouver Harry ! Y a un problème !

-Ah bon ? Quoi ? Et il est où encore ce con ?

-Il a quitté Severus.

-QUOI ? fit Ron, les yeux écarquillés et l'air horrifié.

-Rogue vient de me dire que c'est fini entre eux, et qu'il faut qu'il récupère ses affaires, avant qu'il ne change le mot de passe.

-Putain, tu déconnes pas ? C'est pas bon, ça, Mione… pas bon du tout !

-On file à l'appartement des Préfets, Ron, il y est sûrement.

-Ok, ok ! On y va !

Sans plus penser au cours dont ils allaient manquer le début, Ron et Hermione longèrent en courant le couloir des cachots, pour arriver dans le Grand Hall et se mêlèrent à la foule des étudiants qui rejoignaient leurs classes. Ils grimpèrent le Grand Escalier et prirent le couloir du premier étage qu'ils parcoururent en courant. Hors d'haleine, ils s'arrêtèrent devant le portrait qui s'ouvrit en reconnaissant la Préfète En Chef. Hermione ouvrit la porte d'Harry qui n'était pas verrouillée, et entra dans la chambre, Ron à sa suite.

-HARRY ?

Aucune réponse.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit que le lit n'avait pas été défait, la couverture était juste froissée et l'oreiller un peu enfoncé.

-Ben, il est pas là, Mione.

-Ron, son sac de cours est là contre le bureau, il doit pas être loin.

-Bon, ben en attendant, je vais pisser moi, tu m'attends deux minutes ?

-Mmm, Mmm… répondit Mione, distraitement, en enroulant une mèche de ses cheveux autour de son index, l'air songeur.

Ron sortit de la chambre et retourna dans le petit couloir qui menait à la salle de bain, à la chambre qu'Hermione n'utilisait pas, et à la sortie vers le couloir de l'étage. Il poussa la porte distraitement en sifflotant et entra dans la salle de bain. Il s'arrêta aussitôt.

-MIONE ! hurla-t-il. VIENS VITE !

La jeune fille tourna les talons et sortit précipitamment de la chambre pour rejoindre Ron dans la salle de bain. Elle le trouva, agenouillé devant le corps inerte d'Harry Potter.

-Mione, il est malade, y a du vomi et du sang dans les toilettes, je sais pas ce qui se passe, mais faut le conduire à l'infirmerie.

-Je m'en occupe !

Hermione lança un sort de brancardage sur Harry et fit léviter le corps de son ami. Ron le recouvrit d'une couverture arraché au lit et le triste convoi prit la direction de l'infirmerie heureusement tout au bout du couloir.

-Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il a, Mione ? Il a pas fait une connerie à cause de Rogue au moins ?

-Aucune idée, Madame Pomfresh nous expliquera tout sûrement. Mais rappelle-toi ce que Rogue m'a dit. C'est Harry qui l'a quitté.

-Pas possible, ce bâtard ment ! Pourquoi Harry aurait fait ça ? Il est dingue de ce connard graisseux.

Hermione ne répondit pas et secoua la tête pour montrer à son ami qu'elle ne savait pas non plus. Cette histoire n'était pas claire, il y avait quelque chose qui ne collait pas. Et foi d'Hermione Granger, elle en aurait le cœur net !

-Ouvre la porte, Ron, je fais entrer Harry !

-Ok, Mione, répondit le rouquin en obtempérant aussitôt

-MADAME POMFRESH, cria Hermione en faisant entrer le brancard dans l'infirmerie.

Comme Ron refermait la porte derrière eux, Hermione entendit les pas de l'infirmière sur les pavés de pierre du sol de l'infirmerie.

-Miss Granger ? Par Merlin, fit Poppy Pomfresh en se précipitant. C'est Monsieur Potter ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-Nous l'avons trouvé évanoui dans la salle de bain des Préfets.

-Et il y avait du vomi et du sang dans les toilettes, ajouta Ron pour information.

-Je m'en occupe ! assura l'infirmière.

Elle fit léviter le brancard à la place d'Hermione et déposa Harry dans son lit habituel. Hermione aussitôt, fit évanouir le brancard d'un «_evanesco_» pendant que Pompom déshabillait Harry d'un geste de baguette et lui enfilait de la même façon, un des pyjamas rayés de l'infirmerie. Les deux jeunes Gryffondors s'assirent sur un lit un peu plus loin, pour ne pas gêner l'infirmière dans son examen. Il regardèrent celle-ci avec attention. La bouche pincée, l'air concentré, Poppy passait sa baguette sur le corps d'Harry, tandis qu'une plume à papote médicomagique remplissait un parchemin de diagnostic. Poppy se redressa et saisit le parchemin. Elle écarquilla les yeux en le lisant.

-Par les culottes de Merlin, comment est-ce possible ? murmura-t-elle.

Hermione et Ron se regardèrent sans rien dire et tournèrent de nouveau leurs visages vers Madame Pomfresh. Ils virent celle-ci quitter la pièce pour entrer dans son bureau. Elle se dirigea vers la cheminée et y lança une poignée de poudre verte de cheminette.

-Bureau du Directeur ! fit-elle d'une voix ferme.

-Poppy ? fit la voix du directeur dont le visage apparaissait dans les flammes vertes. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Potter est inconscient à l'infirmerie, vous devriez venir tout de suite, ce n'est pas bon du tout.

-Je viens immédiatement. Répondit le Directeur d'une voix froide et le visage fermé.

Poppy retourna vers son patient d'un pas précipité. Hermione ne tenait plus en place et voulait savoir ce qui se passait.

-Madame Pomfresh ? Comment va-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-Miss Granger, soupira l'infirmière. Monsieur Potter ne va pas bien du tout, il a été empoisonné.

-PARDON ? gronda Ron, coupant ainsi l'herbe sous le pied d'Hermione.

-Oui, Monsieur Weasley. C'est un empoisonnement à la cantharide. Monsieur Potter a du avaler une potion, stimulante, en quelque sorte. Malheureusement…

-Attendez, Madame Pomfresh, fit Hermione paniquée. Comment Harry aurait avalé cette chose ? Je ne le vois pas prendre une telle potion, je veux dire qu'il n'en a pas besoin normalement.

-Miss Granger, vous n'ignorez pas que votre ami a… comment dire… un partenaire sexuel. Il aurait pu vouloir fabriquer lui-même une potion pour accroitre ses performances.

-Mione, c'est quoi la cantharide ? demanda Ron, intrigué.

-Un ingrédient de potion, Ron. Une sorte de d'insecte, un diptère qu'on réduit en poudre. C'est un aphrodisiaque puissant. On s'en sert dans les potions de luxure.

-Mais Harry n'a pas besoin de ça !

-Je sais, je ne comprends pas.

On entendit la cheminette s'activer dans le bureau de Madame Pomfresh et le Directeur en sortit en frottant ses vêtements pour en retirer la suie. Un coup de baguette termina le travail pour lui.

-Pompom ? Qu'est-ce qu'a Harry ? demanda le vieil homme en regardant le jeune homme inconscient auquel Poppy faisait prendre une potion destinée à soutenir son cœur, en l'envoyant d'un sortilège directement dans son estomac.

-Empoisonnement à la cantharide, Albus ?

-Comment est-ce possible ?

-Je présume qu'il a ingéré une potion aphrodisiaque ou pire… de luxure. Soit, elle était mal préparée, soit il est allergique au composant principal. Je vais avoir besoin de Severus. Vous devriez aller le chercher, je pense qu'il va avoir des explications à me donner si c'est lui qui a fait cette potion pour Harry !

-Professeur Dumbledore, les coupa Hermione. Harry ne s'est pas présenté en potions ce matin, et le Professeur Rogue était… hors de lui. Il m'a dit qu'Harry l'avait quitté et trahit. Il voulait qu'on dise de à Harry venir récupérer ses affaires avant qu'il ne change le mot de passe.

Albus Dumbledore, surpris, regarda le visage pâle d'Harry étendu dans le lit métallique.

-Quitté ? Etonnant… j'avoue que je suis surpris, je vais tirer ça au clair tout de suite. Pompom, je vous ramène Severus immédiatement. Poursuivit-il en direction de l'infirmière.

-Je vais avoir besoin d'un contrepoison, Albus. Et très vite ! Et seul Severus peut le faire !

Le vieil homme hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte menant au couloir. Il tourna la tête vers les deux Gryffondors inquiets qui regardaient leur ami.

-Miss Granger, Monsieur Weasley, je vais avoir besoin de vous interroger, soyez assez aimable pour attendre mon retour avec le Professeur Rogue.

-Bien sûr, Professeur Dumbledore, fit Hermione, tandis que Ron hochait la tête en silence.

La porte se referma doucement sur le Directeur. Il parcourut d'un pas vif, le couloir de l'étage et descendit le Grand Escalier en se demandant comment Harry avait bien pu s'empoisonner à la cantharide. Ce n'était pas un produit courant. Il n'y en avait pas dans les stocks de l'école mais peut-être que le stock personnel de Severus en contenait et que ces deux là avaient voulu s'amuser et pimenter un peu leurs soirées et leurs nuits et que le jeu avait dérapé. Au fond de lui, le vieux professeur en doutait. Severus n'aurait pas commis d'erreur en fabriquant cette potion pour commencer, et la grossesse plus que visible du maître des cachots ne devait pas faciliter les ébats du couple. Il était plus que probable que Severus n'avait pas envie de faire des folies de son corps de façon extravagante. Et cette histoire de trahison et de séparation n'était pas claire. Il allait en avoir le cœur net !

Ses pas le menèrent dans le couloir des cachots et il leva un sourcil surpris en entendant les vociférations, insultes et autres menaces émises par la terreur des cachots qui semblait d'une humeur massacrante, comme révélé par Hermione Granger.

_°Severus… mon petit, à quoi jouez-vous ?°_

Le Directeur frappa deux coups secs sur la porte et n'attendit pas que le maitre des lieux lui demande d'entrer. Il ouvrit la porte, le visage sévère et regarda la classe de 3ème année Gryffondor/Serpentard qui s'y trouvait.

-Le cours est terminé, rangez vos affaires et allez dans la Grande Salle où Monsieur Rusard vous surveillera ! Severus, venez avec moi tout de suite, nous avons besoin de vous à l'infirmerie.

-Bien, Monsieur le Directeur, je viens immédiatement. Fit la chauve-souris enceinte, d'une voix neutre.

Les élèves vidèrent leur chaudrons et ramassèrent leurs affaires précipitamment pour quitter la salle de classe comme s'ils avaient un troll aux fesses, trop heureux de l'aubaine. Severus Rogue et Albus se retrouvèrent seul. Albus fit signe à Severus d'entrer dans son bureau, d'un geste de la main.

-Nous prenons la cheminette, nous irons plus vite.

-Que se passe-t-il, Albus ? demanda le maître des cachots d'une voix blasée.

-Harry est inconscient à l'infirmerie, il a été empoisonné.

-QUOI ? s'écria Severus, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, en se tournant violemment vers son Directeur.

-Severus, dites-moi que vous n'y êtes pour rien ! fit le vieil homme sèchement.

-ALBUS ! Comment pouvez-vous imaginer seulement une chose pareille ? fit Severus horrifié.

-Il vous a quitté ?

Severus soupira et frotta son front d'une main lasse.

-Je vous expliquerai ce que je sais là-haut. Quel est le poison ?

-Cantharide.

-Hein ? Mais… comment ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fabriqué ? Nom d'un sombral !

Albus prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans le pot de terre accroché par un cerclage de fer à l'un des piliers de la cheminée. Il lança la poudre verte dans la cheminée monumentale et prit Severus par le bras. Celui-ci, bouleversé et choqué, se laissa emmener sans résistance.

-Infirmerie de Poudlard ! dit le vieil homme d'une voix claire.

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans la cheminée et en sortirent de l'autre côté dans le bureau de l'infirmerie. Tenant son ventre, Severus se précipita vers la salle où Harry gisait inconscient dans son lit habituel. Sans se préoccuper des personnes qui pouvaient éventuellement s'y trouver, il se jeta sur le corps inconscient.

-HARRY ! Par Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

Il passa sa main dans les cheveux emmêlés du jeune homme et soupira en voyant son visage livide, couvert d'une sueur malsaine. Il vit les cernes foncés sous les yeux de son amant et sa respiration difficile.

-Je lui ai donné une potion pour soutenir le cœur. Je ne sais pas quoi faire de plus, je n'ai jamais eu un tel cas. Il a uriné du sang d'après ce que Monsieur Weasley a pu voir dans les toilettes et il a vomi. C'est typique d'un empoisonnement à la cantharide.

-Comment a-t-il pu avaler une chose pareille ? pesta Severus, inquiet.

-Vous ne lui avez pas donné une potion aphrodisiaque ? s'inquiéta le Directeur.

-Albus, par tous les démons de l'enfer, un aphrodisiaque ? A Harry Potter ? Vous voulez ma mort ? C'est plutôt une potion anti-désir que je lui aurais donné. Il est intenable, je n'arrive plus à suivre.

-Je vois… fit le vieil homme.

-J'vous l'avais dit, Madame Pomfresh qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir pris ça ! confirma Ron, sûr de lui. Harry, c'est un queutard, il n'a pas besoin d'une potion !

-RONALD, langage ! pesta Hermione.

-Mééééé ! Heuuuu ! C'est vrai, Mione ! Il ne pense qu'à ça ! Il est dingue du Professeur Rogue. Y a un truc qui colle pas ! Je suis sûr que c'est des conneries, d'abord, il ne l'a pas quitté, c'est impossible !

-Severus, que s'est-il passé entre vous ? Vous vous êtes disputés ? demanda Albus en lissant sa longue barbe entre deux doigts.

-Il me trompe, Albus. Je l'ai surpris hier soir.

-C'est des conneries ! gronda Ron, outré. Vous voulez vous débarrasser de lui, c'est tout !

-Ron ! Laisse le Professeur Rogue raconter, s'il te plait ! râla Hermione.

-Non, Monsieur Weasley, fit Severus en s'asseyant sur le lit d'Harry et en prenant sa main dans la sienne. Je n'ai aucune envie de le quitter, mais je refuse d'être humilié de la sorte. Apparemment, je ne lui suffis plus. Il a trouvé quelqu'un d'autre.

-Qui ?

-Miss Weasley a réussi à le séduire, semble-t-il, Albus… soupira le maître des potions tristement. Hier soir, je devais le rejoindre après ma ronde pour que nous rentrions ensemble. Et lorsque je suis arrivé au bout du couloir, il avait plaqué Miss Weasley contre le mur et l'embrassait.

-Ginny Weasley… soupira le Directeur, qui commençait à comprendre le problème.

-Professeur Dumbledore, protesta Hermione. Ce n'est pas possible ! Harry est purement gay et pas bi, il me l'a confirmé personnellement lors d'une ronde que nous avons faite ensemble. Il m'a aussi dit être amoureux du Professeur Rogue et d'être heureux avec lui. Jamais il n'aurait fait une chose pareille !

-Mettriez-vous ma parole en doute, Miss Granger ?

-Non, Professeur Rogue ! le tranquillisa Hermione. Mais il semble évident que quelque chose nous échappe. Harry est gay, c'est un fait certain. Il n'est pas attiré par les filles, il me l'a affirmé. Il vous aime, ne souhaite pas vous quitter, et il est heureux d'avoir votre petite fille. De plus, il n'a aucun problème sexuel, il en aurait parlé à Ron, autrement, et vous seriez le premier au courant de toute façon. Il n'aurait jamais absorbé une telle potion de son plein gré. Il est évident qu'on la lui a fait ingérer contre son gré.

Poppy Pomfresh, qui venait de revenir de l'armoire à potions avec une fiole dans les mains, avait entendu ce qu'Hermione venait de dire.

-Je pense qu'Harry fait une réaction allergique à la cantharide contenue dans la potion. Le dosage semble en dessous du seuil de dangerosité selon le sortilège de diagnostic. Il y a peu de potion dans son organisme, donc il n'a pas du boire tout le verre. Sinon, il aurait eu une érection pathologique, ce qu'il n'a pas. Il a juste une inflammation de l'urètre ce qui l'a fait saigner lorsqu'il a uriné. Ce qui explique le sang dans les toilettes. Il a vomi, ce qui ne m'étonne pas, la cantharide provoque des nausées et des vomissements.

-Il m'a dit ne pas se sentir bien depuis la veille, révéla Severus Rogue, songeur. Il est arrivé par le passage secret ce matin. Il était vêtu comme la veille et visiblement il avait dormi habillé. Il disait avoir des nausées et des vertiges et semblait ne se souvenir de rien. Et… Je lui ai de partir et d'emporter ses affaires. Il… il a eu l'air surpris, puis choqué. Il disait qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il a repris le passage secret et je suis parti donner mon cours.

-Nous l'avons trouvé évanoui dans la salle de bain des Préfets à la fin du cours de potions qu'il a raté. Confirma Hermione. Je pense qu'il a fait un malaise en remontant des cachots.

Ils regardèrent Poppy Pomfresh envoyer la potion dans l'estomac d'Harry d'un geste de baguette.

-Je viens de lui donner une potion anti-inflammatoire pour son urètre. Il a une légère fièvre aussi. Professeur Rogue, pourriez-vous mijoter un antihistaminique ? je n'en ai plus ici. Et j'ignore s'il existe un antidote à la cantharide, je n'ai jamais eu ce cas.

-Il en existe un, mais il faut deux semaines pour le réaliser, c'est inutile dans le cas d'Harry. Je peux faire une potion pour contrer l'allergie. J'espère que ça sera suffisant.

-Allez-y, Severus ! ordonna le Directeur de Poudlard.

Albus regarda le maître des potions se lever et quitter l'infirmerie d'un pas boitillant. Severus avait visiblement du mal à marcher et semblait souffrir du dos ou du bassin. Poppy qui suivait des yeux le regard d'Albus, le renseigna.

-Son bassin n'est pas fait pour la grossesse. Severus souffre beaucoup du dos aussi, il a de plus en plus de mal à marcher. Mais il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire, à part des antidouleurs légers.

-J'espère que tout ira bien. Il n'avait pas besoin de ce souci là en plus.

-Albus, je viens de remarquer quelque chose de curieux sur le jeune Potter. Venez voir…

Le vieil homme fronça les sourcils, et Hermione intriguée également, se leva pour voir de quoi il retournait. Ron, la suivit sans rien dire. Poppy contourna le lit et se plaça de l'autre côté.

-Je vérifiais ses pupilles avec ma baguette à l'instant et je viens de remarquer ceci.

Elle pointa son doigt sur la bouche du Gryffondor. Les trois autres occupants de la pièce se penchèrent pour voir ce qu'elle désignait.

-Harry a une trace rouge autour de sa bouche et c'est enflé, comme irrité. C'est typique d'une réaction allergique. Il a bien ingéré quelque chose, je pense que la potion devait être dans son verre.

-Attendez, Madame Pomfresh, fit Hermione. Si Harry avait bu une potion ou un liquide auquel il est allergique, c'est le contact de la potion qui aurait provoqué une marque rouge. Mais dans ce cas, la lésion ne ferait pas tout le tour de ses lèvres ! Souvenez-vous des petits qui boivent un verre de lait ou de chocolat. Le liquide leur laisse une moustache blanche ou marron, c'est typique avec les boissons. Si Harry avait bu quelque chose, seul le dessus de sa lèvre supérieure serait rouge, ainsi que la lèvre éventuellement, mais pas tout le tour de la bouche. Harry n'a pas bu une potion.

-En effet, Miss Granger, fit Albus Dumbledore. Je suis d'accord avec vous. Mais alors avez-vous une idée ?

-Oui, Monsieur. Je pense à du rouge à lèvres. Ginny a embrassé Harry ou le contraire peu importe. Mais le Professeur Rogue l'affirme et il n'a pas de raison de mentir, il est assez malheureux comme ça.

-GINNY ?

-Oui, Ron, soupira Hermione. Je pense qu'elle a suivi Harry hier soir lors de sa ronde, et qu'elle s'est mit du rouge à lèvres rempli de potions de luxure et qu'elle l'a embrassé. Harry a réagit à la potion et a embrassé Ginny à son tour, et c'est là que le Professeur Rogue les a vu.

-Mais… Ginny n'est pas malade, elle était normale ce matin, protesta Ron.

-Monsieur Weasley, révéla l'infirmière. La cantharide n'affecte pas les femmes. Elle provoque une érection artificielle. Si Miss Granger a raison, Miss Weasley a tenté de séduire Monsieur Potter en le droguant. Mais il n'a pas reçu une dose suffisante pour obtenir cette érection artificielle très persistante, donc je peux en conclure qu'il a réussit à repousser ses avances.

-Mais comme il est allergique au produit, il a fait une réaction violente. Termina Hermione.

-Oui, Miss Granger, c'est ce que je pense.

-Je vois, fit le Directeur, dont les yeux ne pétillaient plus du tout. Est-ce qu'il va se rétablir ?

-Il faut que Severus se dépêche avec la potion. Elle coupera normalement la réaction allergique, mais…

-Mais ?

-Albus, le cœur d'Harry a déjà donné quelques signes de faiblesse. Si ses poumons lâchent aussi… je crains bien que…

-J'ai compris. Tenez-moi au courant, Pompom. Miss Granger, pensez-vous que Miss Weasley aurait pu être capable de mijoter seule une telle potion pour, par exemple, en imbiber un rouge à lèvres.

-Ginny ne porte jamais de rouge à lèvres, Professeur, et une telle potion est au-delà de ses capacités. Je crois qu'elle a acheté le rouge à lèvre déjà piégé.

-Et où ?

-Je pense chez les jumeaux, aux Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux. J'ignore s'ils vendent un tel produit mais… c'est possible.

-Mione, protesta Ron. Les jumeaux n'auraient jamais vendu un truc comme ça à Ginny, voyons.

-Il suffirait déjà qu'on sache s'ils en vendent.

-Oh, ben ça, Mione, c'est facile, j'ai leur catalogue. D'ailleurs Ginny… PAR MERLIN !

-Oui, Monsieur Weasley ? fit Abus, un sourcil levé.

-Ginny m'a emprunté le catalogue, Professeur. Et il manquait le bon de commande.

-Allez le chercher, Monsieur Weasley, et rejoignez-moi dans mon bureau. Poppy, tenez-moi au courant !

* * *


	10. Mensonges et méfaits

Ron se dépêcha d'aller à la tour de Gryffondor pour récupérer son catalogue. Il vérifia bien en traversant la salle commune pour sortir par le portrait de la Grosse Dame, que le bon de commande manquait et qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. A la fin de l'épaisse brochure, il y avait une sorte de liste, un sommaire, et il chercha les philtres d'amour.

_°Page 27, philtres d'amour, voyons… Aphrodisiaques… Potions de luxure… Nouveaux produits…. Crèmes glacées aphrodisiaques au gingembre, parfums d'attirance aux phéromones, bâtons de rouge à lèvres… Par Merlin ! Ils en font ! Rouges à lèvres, page 30.°_

Ron feuilleta fébrilement le catalogue tout en descendant les marches de l'escalier de pierre. La page 30 de l'épaisse brochure trimestrielle montrait une nouvelle sélection de rouges à lèvres. Les verts contenaient de la potion de luxure, les bleus un aphrodisiaque et les mauves un simple philtre d'amour. Les explications indiquaient que la couleur des bâtonnets rappelait à l'acheteur la nature de l'article acheté, que c'était une potion gélifiée qui en aucun cas ne colorait les lèvres et pouvait par conséquent, être appliquée au dessus d'un rouge à lèvres coloré normal.

Ron referma le catalogue et dévala les étages suivants le plus vite qu'il put. Il courut comme un fou dans le couloir menant à la gargouille qui gardait le bureau directorial. Hors d'haleine, il s'arrêta devant la statue ailée et bredouilla en se tenant le ventre.

-Su…su… cette au… sang.

La gargouille s'éleva dans un grondement et l'escalier apparut. Ron monta sur la première marche devant lui, et se laissa emporter jusqu'à la porte du bureau directorial qui n'était pas fermée. Il vit qu'Hermione était là avec le Professeur Dumbledore et qu'il tapotait de sa baguette, divers objets métalliques qui émettaient des fumées de différentes couleurs et des sons étranges.

-Ah ! Monsieur Weasley ! Entrez et fermez la porte, fit le Directeur. Nous vous attendions.

Comme Ron entrait et s'asseyait dans le fauteuil libre près d'Hermione, celle-ci poursuivit la conversation qu'elle avait avec Dumbledore.

-Alors, Professeur ?

-Le sortilège de traçage que j'avais mis sur Miss Weasley le soir du festin d'arrivée a fonctionné. Je l'avais relié à divers instruments de surveillance, mais comme j'étais au Ministère hier soir, je n'ai pas été averti lorsqu'ils se sont déclenchés.

-Ils s'arrêtent au bout d'un moment ?

-Une heure, Miss Granger. Je viens de vérifier leur mémoire magique et elle indique qu'hier soir, après le couvre-feu, Miss Weasley se trouvait bien avec Harry Potter et la fumée rose que vous avez vue tout à l'heure, indique un rapprochement de nature romantique. Il semblerait que le Professeur Rogue ait bien dit la vérité et qu'il les a vus s'embrasser. Je savais bien que Severus n'aurait pas menti sur une telle chose.

-Ron ? Tu as trouvé le catalogue, je vois ?

-Oui, Mione, répondit Ron en le tendant au Professeur Dumbledore. Page 30, Professeur, les jumeaux ont bien créé des rouges à lèvres faits avec des potions de luxure gélifiées et aussi des aphrodisiaques et des philtres d'amour. Une couleur différente pour chacun. Le bon de commande manque et je n'ai rien acheté. Le catalogue était pour moi et Ginny, c'est George qui me l'a donné la veille de la rentrée. Ginny m'a demandé le catalogue, je suppose qu'elle a bien acheté le rouge à lèvres en question.

Albus Dumbledore alla à la page indiquée par Ron et lu attentivement la description des articles concernés.

-Il semble qu'elle ait acheté le bâtonnet vert, celui à la potion de luxure.

-Il faudrait demander à Fred et George s'ils ont livré un truc comme ça à Poudlard dernièrement et à qui.

-En effet, Monsieur Weasley, vous avez raison, je vais le leur demander immédiatement.

Le vieil homme se leva de son fauteuil et s'approcha de la cheminée de son bureau. Il jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre et lança d'une voix claire :

-Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux, 93, Chemin de Traverse, Londres !

La tête d'une jeune fille apparut dans les flammes vertes.

-Weasley et Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux, que puis-je pour vous ?

-Bonjour, Verity !

-Oh ! Professeur Dumbledore, bonjour ! Vous voulez parlez à Messieurs Weasley ?

-Oui, Verity, Fred ou George, peu importe. Celui qui est disponible.

-Monsieur Fred Weasley est là, Professeur, je l'appelle.

La tête de la jeune fille disparut et celle de Fred prit sa place moins d'une minute après.

-Professeur Dumbledore, bonjour ! Oh… salut Ron, Hermione !

-'lut Fred ! répondit Ron avec un sourire.

-Monsieur Weasley, commença le Directeur de Poudlard. Avez-vous récemment livré par hibou à Poudlard, un tube de rouge à lèvres de potion de luxure, référence W 417 ?

-Mmmm…. Attendez, je vais vérifier, je vous dis ça tout de suite !

Fred disparut à son tour de la cheminette, et Albus, Ron et Hermione attendirent qu'il revienne avec les renseignements demandés. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, la tête de Fred réapparut dans les flammes vertes et on entendit le bruit de parchemins manipulés.

-Oui. Nous avons livré à Poudlard un seul de ce genre d'articles. Il y a deux semaines, un tube de rouge à lèvres de potion de luxure W 417, a été livré à Miss Demelza Robins, Maison Gryffondor, Ecole de magie et de sorcellerie de Poudlard.

-Demelza Robins… répéta le Directeur. Merci Fred.

-Un problème avec le produit ? s'inquiéta Fred, les sourcils froncés.

-Votre sœur Ginny a utilisé ce rouge à lèvres pour embrasser Harry Potter. Celui-ci se trouve inconscient à l'infirmerie avec un empoisonnement à la cantharide.

-QUOI ? Par Merlin ! Mais la dose de cantharide dans la potion n'est pas dangereuse, nous avons fait très attention ! Ou alors… il y est allergique ?

-Oui, Monsieur Weasley, il semblerait que ce soit le cas.

-Avez-vous l'antidote ?

-Non, le Professeur Rogue dit qu'il faut deux semaines pour le réaliser et nous n'avons pas ce temps. Il est actuellement en train de fabriquer une simple potion contre l'allergie.

-Nous avons un chaudron d'antidote à la cantharide qui sera prêt dans trois jours. Nous vous en enverrons un flacon. Nous le destinions au personnel, en cas de surdose à cause de la manipulation des produits. On ne sait jamais, voyez-vous… C'est un nouveau produit ce rouge à lèvres et il démarre fort. La production s'intensifiant, nous avons songé au pire. Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on pense aussi au problème des allergies à la cantharide…

-En effet. Et c'est une formidable idée que d'avoir pensé à l'antidote, Monsieur Weasley. Je compte sur vous.

-Evidemment ! Professeur ! Je préviens George tout de suite, et nous ferons le nécessaire dès que le chaudron sera prêt. Ginny a utilisé ça sur Harry, hein ? Attendez que je prévienne Maman… On lui avait bien dit d'arrêter son cirque pourtant !

Fred était fou de rage. Ron l'avait rarement vu si en colère, mais il savait bien que ses frère jumeaux adoraient Harry qui était celui qui en plus, leur avait fourni les fonds pour qu'ils puissent se lancer dans leur commerce.

-Merci, Monsieur Weasley, nous vous tiendrons au courant de l'état de santé d'Harry.

-C'est gentil, Professeur. Passez le bonjour au Professeur Rogue.

-Je n'y manquerai pas ! A bientôt !

-Au revoir, Professeur !

Les flammes vertes s'évanouirent et la communication s'interrompit. Le vieil homme se redressa sur ses deux jambes, un peu rouillé par la position peu confortable et rejoignit son fauteuil sculpté.

-J'ai jamais pigé comment ça se faisait que les jumeaux aimaient tant le Professeur Rogue, pesta Ron. Pourtant ils avaient pas de bonnes notes en cours.

-Il a sûrement du leur apprendre bien plus de choses qu'on ne pense, Ron. Seulement ça ne devait pas être très académique.

-C'est pas Ginny qui a acheté le rouge à lèvres, alors ? demanda Ron au Professeur Dumbledore.

-Il semblerait, soupira le vieil homme. Mais nous ne pourrons pas interroger Miss Robins avant une semaine, elle est rentrée chez elle hier après-midi, sa grand-mère est décédée hier matin et ses parents sont venus la chercher pour les obsèques.

-Si Demelza est partie hier après-midi, fit Hermione. Serait-il possible que Ginny ait pris le rouge à lèvres en cachette ? Ou alors elle le lui a demandé bien avant ?

-Possible. Mais si mes souvenirs sont bons, Miss Robins a emporté sa malle avec elle, donc toutes ses affaires. Si Miss Weasley a pris le rouge à lèvres de Miss Robins c'est avant son départ. C'était donc bien prémédité.

-Forcément que c'était prémédité ! pesta Ron. Me demande même si c'est bien Demelza qui l'a acheté !

Hermione regarda Ron, les yeux plissés par la concentration, puis regarda le Professeur Dumbledore qui était songeur lui aussi.

-Nous interrogerons Miss Weasley à l'intercours. Je vais prévenir le Professeur McGonagall, fit Dumbledore.

-Elle n'avouera jamais, si c'est elle qui l'a acheté. Dit Ron en secouant la tête. Elle est plus têtue qu'une mule ! Déjà, je ne suis pas même sûr qu'elle avouera qu'elle a embrassé Harry.

-Il y a un témoin, Ronald, objecta Hermione. Tu oublies que le Professeur Rogue a tout vu.

-Mione, elle déteste Rogue encore plus, depuis qu'il est avec Harry. Elle essaiera de le faire passer pour un menteur, tu verras !

-Et Remus ? songea brusquement Hermione. Professeur Dumbledore, il faudrait le prévenir pour Harry.

-Oui, Miss Granger. Si vous vouliez vous en charger, ce serait très gentil, pendant ce temps-là, je pourrai m'occuper de Miss Weasley avec le Professeur McGonagall.

-On peut faire ça ! accepta Ron en hochant la tête. On ira avec lui à l'infirmerie, au cas où il sauterait sur Rogue pour l'étrangler. On sait jamais.

* * *

Une fois seul dans son bureau, Albus Dumbledore retourna vers la cheminée et y jeta une poignée de poudre verte de cheminette. D'après l'emploi du temps de Minerva qu'il avait consulté discrètement en bavardant avec Ron et Hermione, la professeure de métamorphose se trouvait soit dans son bureau, soit dans la salle des professeurs car elle avait une heure de libre avant son prochain cours. Il tenta au hasard le bureau de la tour des Gryffondors.

-Bureau du Professeur McGonagall !

Un instant plus tard, la tête de Minerva, coiffée de son chapeau pointu de sorcière, apparut dans les flammes vertes.

-Albus ? Que désirez-vous ?

-Minerva, Harry Potter se trouve actuellement inconscient à l'infirmerie à la suite d'un empoisonnement à la cantharide…

-QUOI ? l'interrompit la vieille femme, horrifiée. Severus lui a…

-Non, non… le malheureux, il est assez choqué comme ça. Il ne lui a pas donné une quelconque potion aphrodisiaque. Selon ses propres aveux, Harry aurait plutôt besoin d'une potion anti-désir. Enfin bref… Il apparait selon la petite enquête que j'ai menée avec Pompom, Miss Granger et Monsieur Weasley, que Miss Ginny Weasley a hier soir, profité de la ronde du Préfet En Chef, pour lui tendre un piège et essayer de le séduire. Elle aurait utilisé un bâtonnet de rouge à lèvres fait avec une potion de luxure gélifiée, fabriqué et vendu par les jumeaux Weasley dans leur boutique. Monsieur Potter a fait une réaction allergique à la cantharide qu'il y avait dans la potion. Severus essaie actuellement de mijoter une potion antiallergique en attendant que les jumeaux Weasley nous envoient un antidote qui sera prêt dans trois jours. Ils en ont un chaudron presque prêt.

-Merlin… en voilà une nouvelle pour commencer la journée ! J'arrive, Albus !

-Minerva, attendez, ce n'est pas tout. Quelqu'un a utilisé le catalogue de vente par hibou des Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux pour commander ce rouge à lèvres. Monsieur Weasley dit l'avoir prêté à sa sœur et n'avoir rien commandé. Mais le bon de commande est manquant et a visiblement été découpé. J'ai appelé Fred Weasley qui m'a dit n'avoir vendu et livré à Poudlard qu'un seul de ces rouges à lèvres, et la commande était au nom de Demelza Robins.

-Mais Miss Robins est partie hier après-midi... Aurait-elle donné ce rouge à lèvres à Ginny Weasley ? Après tout, Miss Robins est connue pour aimer les philtres d'amour, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle en achète et qu'elle essaie d'en faire avaler à un garçon de l'école.

-Je vois. Donc c'est une possibilité que Miss Robins soit bien l'acheteur de cet article.

-En effet.

-Je dois vous apprendre aussi, Minerva, que la tentative de séduction de Miss Weasley a eu un témoin. Severus les a vus s'embrasser sous l'influence de la potion, et il a chassé Harry de chez lui en déclarant que c'était fini entre eux.

-Le malheureux ! Mais il ne va jamais tenir le coup, sans la magie d'Harry ! Il faut prévenir le Guérisseur Derwent, surtout si Harry est inconscient à l'infirmerie.

-Je crains que nous ne devions faire vite, ma chère. Harry n'a pas dormi avec Severus cette nuit, il était déjà incommodé par la cantharide et a du s'effondrer dans sa chambre de Préfet. Severus disait qu'il avait l'air d'avoir dormi habillé quand il est descendu un peu souffrant dans les cachots ce matin, et le garçon s'est ensuite évanoui dans la salle de bain des Préfets. Miss Granger et Monsieur Weasley sont allés à sa recherche quand ils se sont aperçus qu'il avait manqué le cours de potions et surtout quand Severus leur a dit de dire à Harry qu'il devait récupérer ses affaires chez lui, avant qu'il ne change le mot de passe.

-Tout pour plaire ! Je crois que j'ai compris ce que vous attendez de moi, Albus ! J'arrive et je vous amène par la même occasion cette petite sotte ! Et je vais me faire un plaisir d'envoyer un hibou à Molly !

-Je vais prévenir Arthur dans la matinée, dès que nous aurons un peu décanté l'affaire. Nous devons savoir qui a véritablement acheté ce rouge à lèvres. Ronald pense que c'est sa sœur, enfin… il l'a laissé entendre. Je vous avoue que Miss Robins fait une coupable idéale, si toute l'école connait son affection pour les philtres d'amour.

-Tout à fait, Albus. J'arrive dans un petit moment avec Miss Weasley.

-Je vous attends.

* * *

Ron et Hermione parcoururent le couloir du premier étage pour se rendre à la classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, prévenir Remus Lupin qu'Harry était à l'infirmerie. Les deux Gryffondors supposaient que le loup-garou avait cours à cette heure-ci et hésitèrent un instant devant la lourde porte.

-Vas-y, Mione. Après tout, t'es la Préfète en Chef.

-Bien entendu… répondit-elle narquoise, en frappant quelques coups sur la porte, de son index replié.

-ENTREZ ! entendirent-ils.

Hermione ouvrit la porte doucement et regarda dans la pièce. Elle est était remplie de premières années, étonnés d'avoir été interrompus.

-Oui, Miss Granger ? fit Remus avec un sourire.

-Désolée de vous interrompre, Professeur, mais je dois vous dire un mot en particulier de la part du Professeur Dumbledore.

-Bien, Miss Granger, venez dans mon bureau quelques instants. Monsieur Weasley ? Vous pourriez surveiller la classe pendant que je parle avec la Préfète En Chef ?

-Bien sûr, Professeur Lupin, répondit Ron, les oreilles écrevisses.

Tandis que Remus ouvrait la porte située derrière lui et qui menait à son bureau, Ron entrait dans la classe et toisait les élèves qui regardaient le grand 7ème année en chuchotant et en pouffant derrière leurs mains. Hermione traversa vivement la pièce et entra dans le bureau. Remus Lupin referma la porte derrière eux.

-Hermione ? Un problème ? Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

-Oui, Remus, c'est le Directeur qui m'envoie. Il y a eu un problème avec Harry ce matin, il est… inconscient à l'infirmerie.

Remus ouvrit des yeux comme des gallions. Hermione le vit très nettement pâlir et les cernes sous ses yeux devinrent encore plus visibles.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-Il a été empoisonné à la cantharide.

-A… la… CANTHARIDE ? gronda Remus, hors de lui. Je vais tuer ce sale pervers de Severus !

-Mais non, Remus ! Arrête ! Le Professeur Rogue n'y est pour rien, le pauvre. Il est dans tous ses états et fait actuellement une potion pour soigner Harry, au lieu de donner ses cours.

-Alors qui ?

-Il parait que ce serait Ginny, d'après les premiers éléments qu'on a. Elle aurait acheté, ou une fille de son année, on ne sait pas encore, un rouge à lèvres de potion de luxure gélifiée, dans la boutique de farces et attrapes des jumeaux. Elle en a mis sur ses lèvres, on est en quasiment sûr, et elle a piégé Harry, hier soir pendant sa ronde, pour l'embrasser. Le Professeur Rogue les a vus et bien entendu, il s'est senti trahi, surtout qu'Harry n'est pas rentré le retrouver cette nuit. Le Professeur lui a dit ce matin que c'était fini entre eux et Harry n'est pas venu au cours de potions de la première heure. Ron et moi l'avons trouvé évanoui dans la salle de bain des Préfets en Chef. Nous l'avons conduit à l'infirmerie et Madame Pomfresh a dit qu'il faisait une réaction allergique à la cantharide.

-Par Merlin… Bon sang ! Mais pourquoi cette petite idiote a fait une telle chose ? Harry est gay ! C'est pas difficile à comprendre, non ? Je n'en suis pas ravi, mais j'ai accepté ce fait. On ne peut rien y faire, ni rien changer. J'ai même accepté qu'il soit amoureux de la chauve-souris des cachots et franchement sur ce coup-là, j'ai du mérite ! Si Cornedrue et Patmol étaient là… ça aurait crisé depuis longtemps !

-Nous ne comprenons pas non plus. Le Professeur Dumbledore est intervenu pour lui faire entendre raison à plusieurs reprises, le Professeur McGonagall également. Et bien entendu, moi, Ron, les jumeaux et Monsieur et Madame Weasley aussi. Sans compter que le Professeur Rogue a eu des mots assez vénéneux pour lui faire comprendre qu'Harry était chasse-gardée. Et rien ne l'a arrêtée.

-Hermione, il va se réveiller ? Il va bien allez ? Je veux dire… la potion que Severus est en train de lui faire, ça va le guérir, non ?

-L'antidote à la cantharide doit mijoter deux semaines et ça sera trop tard. Les jumeaux en ont un chaudron qui sera prêt dans trois jours, ils vont en envoyer un flacon au Professeur Dumbledore. En attendant, le Professeur Rogue mijote un simple antiallergique. C'est mieux que rien. Mais, tu dois savoir que Madame Pomfresh s'inquiète, le cœur d'Harry a déjà donné des signes de faiblesse et si les poumons lâchent aussi…

-Il peut en mourir ? tenta Remus d'une voix blême et les yeux injectés de sang.

Hermione hocha la tête.

-Il n'y a pas que ça, Remus. Si Harry en meurt, Severus et le bébé vont mourir aussi. Aucun des deux ne pourra survivre sans sa magie. Et même si Harry survit, s'il ne se réveille pas rapidement, Severus aura épuisé sa magie et le bébé ne pourra pas survivre.

-Misère… Si l'enfant meurt, Severus risque de mourir également et Harry ensuite.

-Oui.

-Je file à l'infirmerie. Il ne reste que quinze minutes de cours, je vais renvoyer les élèves dans leurs salles communes.

-Nous allons venir avec toi. Je veux savoir si Harry va mieux.

* * *

Minerva entra dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, sans frapper. La bouche pincée et le regard sévère derrière ses lunettes, le chignon strict bien lissé sous son chapeau de sorcière qui penchait dramatiquement sur sa tête, elle tenait d'une main ferme, Ginny Weasley par le bras. Elle fit entrer de force la jeune fille dans le bureau et lui ordonna de s'asseoir sur une chaise.

-Miss Weasley, le Professeur Dumbledore voudrait vous interroger au sujet d'un incident ayant eu lieu hier soir, pendant la ronde des Préfets En Chef. Nous savons que vous étiez hors de la salle commune après l'heure du couvre-feu, le Professeur Rogue vous a bien vue. Cette infraction vous coûtera pour commencer vingt points et une semaine de retenue avec Monsieur Rusard.

-Je n'ai rien fait de mal, protesta Ginny, boudeuse.

-C'est ce que nous allons déterminer, Miss Weasley, fit le Directeur de Poudlard, d'une voix douce.

Il attendit que Minerva McGonagall soit assise dans le fauteuil des visiteurs pour poursuivre son interrogatoire.

-Miss Weasley… Qui a acheté le rouge à lèvres à la potion de luxure aux Farces du Sorcier Facétieux ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler ! répondit la rouquine d'une voix sèche.

Le vieil homme eut un léger sourire, mais une personne avisée aurait pu voir que ses yeux ne brillaient pas de leur lueur habituelle. Et ce n'était pas un très bon signe. La pâleur de la Gryffondor, ainsi que le mouvement de panique qu'Albus vit dans ses yeux, lui confirma que la jeune fille mentait. Elle savait parfaitement bien de quoi il parlait, et portait très certainement une lourde responsabilité dans cette triste affaire.

-Je pense que vous savez, au contraire, parfaitement de quoi il s'agit. Hier soir, vous êtes sortie de la tour de Gryffondor après le couvre-feu, et vous avez rejoint Harry Potter à l'entrée de sa chambre de Préfet En Chef, alors qu'il finissait sa ronde. Vous avez utilisé le rouge à lèvres de potion gélifiée sur vous et vous avez embrassé Monsieur Potter.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai embrassé ! protesta la rouquine.

-Je pense que vous avez initié ce contact, Miss Weasley. Comme vous le savez depuis longtemps, Harry n'est pas intéressé par les jeunes filles, nous vous l'avons assez répété. Ensorcelé par la potion de luxure, Harry a répondu provisoirement à vos avances. Il y a eu un témoin, malheureusement pour cette personne d'ailleurs. Le Professeur Rogue, dans son état, n'avait pas besoin d'une telle vision.

Ginny se permit de ricaner et Minerva la toisa avec colère. Le Professeur Dumbledore la regarda fixement pendant quelques secondes, le visage impassible.

-Miss Weasley, vos initiatives plus que discutables, ont eu un effet désastreux sur Harry Potter.

-Oh… le pauvre petit chou… persifla l'odieuse chipie. Il est malheureux parce que son chéri l'a vu ? Il s'est fait larguer ? Sûrement la meilleure des nouvelles de l'année, Rogue n'a rien à faire avec Harry !

-Le _Professeur_ Rogue, Miss Weasley ! Je vous prie ! jeta Minerva, d'une voix cinglante.

-Harry Potter est actuellement inconscient à l'infirmerie, empoisonné par la cantharide contenue dans la potion de luxure. Nous ignorons s'il se réveillera. Voyez-vous, Miss Weasley, la cantharide est un ingrédient de potions très dangereux et Monsieur Potter y est allergique.

Ginny ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau et une lueur de panique traversa son regard à nouveau.

-Vous savez qu'Harry partage sa magie avec le Professeur Rogue, depuis le rituel, ce n'est pas un secret. Or, le bébé qu'ils attendent, puise dans cette magie pour grandir. Si Harry ne peut plus compléter la magie du Professeur Rogue, celui-ci mourra bientôt et son enfant avec lui. Et pour finir, Harry mourra aussi. C'est ce que vous vouliez ?

-NON !

-Alors qu'attendiez-vous ? Qu'espériez-vous faire ? Apparemment, les séparer, coûte que coûte, même si pour cela vous deviez tuer trois personnes. N'est-ce pas, Miss Weasley ?

-Je n'ai pas acheté le rouge à lèvres.

-Alors qui ? Je vous rappelle que ce genre de produits est interdit à Poudlard.

-Demelza Robins.

-Soit. Nous vérifierons cette information quand Miss Robins reviendra à l'école. Vous lui avez pris le rouge à lèvres, ou elle vous l'a donné ?

-Elle me l'a prêté pour essayer.

-Comment Miss Robins s'est-elle procuré ce produit ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Vous avez emprunté le catalogue de vente par hibou des Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux à votre frère Ronald, qui le détenait. Il n'a rien commandé encore à ce jour, et pourtant lorsque vous le lui avez restitué, il manquait le bon de commande. Qu'avez-vous acheté ?

-Rien. Je n'ai rien acheté, je n'ai pas d'or. Je voulais juste regarder, c'est tout.

-Alors où est passé le bon de commande ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai du laisser le catalogue sur une table dans la salle commune et quelqu'un a du l'emprunter et commander quelque chose, avant de le remettre à sa place.

-Nous interrogerons vos frères jumeaux pour savoir ce qui a été livré récemment à la tour de Gryffondor, Miss Weasley. Gare à vous si vous nous avez menti ! Je vous préviens aussi que s'il arrive malheur à Monsieur Potter, ou au Professeur Rogue ou même à leur bébé suite à cette navrante histoire, je vous expulserai de l'école et vous irez vous expliquer devant le Magenmagot. Arthur sera prévenu, ainsi que Molly, tout à l'heure. Vous leur expliquerez votre comportement et ses conséquences.

Le visage de Ginny se ferma et sa mâchoire se serra de colère. Minerva voyait bien qu'elle serrait les dents, furieuse, ainsi que ses poings, dont les jointures étaient blanches.

-Miss Weasley, intervint-elle. Nous vous avions prévenue de vous tenir tranquille, d'oublier votre obsession pour Harry Potter. Nous vous surveillions et nous savons donc que vous avez prémédité toute cette affaire, même si nous ne sommes pas actuellement certains que Miss Robins ait une quelconque place dans cette histoire. Soyez-en assurée, nous le saurons très vite ! Retournez en cours, ou dans votre salle commune ! Je ne veux plus vous croiser dans les couloirs à trainer à l'affut d'un mauvais coup à faire. Et n'essayez pas d'approcher de l'infirmerie ou je vous assure que je vous laisserai en tête à tête avec un Remus Lupin furieux.

Ginny se leva sans un mot et sortit de la pièce la tête haute et sans refermer la porte derrière elle en signe de rébellion.

Albus Dumbledore poussa un soupir, et d'un geste élégant de la main, ferma la porte derrière elle, par magie.

-Qu'en pensez-vous, Albus ? demanda Minerva, d'une voix inquiète.

-Elle ment, chère amie.

-C'est l'impression que j'ai eue, en effet, avoua la vieille femme en passant une main lasse sur son front ridé. Vous l'avez légilimancée ?

-Un peu.

-Et ?

-Elle a tout organisé depuis des semaines. C'est bien elle qui a acheté le rouge à lèvres, j'ignore par contre si Miss Robins est complice ou une autre victime de Miss Weasley.

-Quelle petite peste ! Molly va être furieuse, vous pouvez me croire ! Cette demoiselle va passer un sale quart d'heure !

-Nous allons attendre le retour de Miss Robins pour savoir le fin mot de tout ceci. S'il nous obtenons la preuve que Ginny a menti, je prendrai des sanctions. En attendant, nous devons nous concentrer sur Harry et aussi sur Severus, qui ne va pas tarder à faire les frais de tout ceci. Je présume que Pompom a déjà appelé le Guérisseur Derwent à Sainte-Mangouste. Dilys ?

Albus tourna la tête vers le portrait d'une femme aux longues boucles grises. L'ancienne directrice de Poudlard était aussi une médicomage célèbre en son temps, et son portrait était dans le hall de Sainte-Mangouste, ainsi qu'un plus modeste dans le bureau de son descendant.

-Oui, Albus. J'ai entendu la conversation de cheminette par hasard en allant faire un tour dans mon portrait du bureau de Julius. Il a des consultations toute la journée, mais si jamais le Professeur Rogue avait la moindre alerte, la moindre douleur anormale, il faudrait le prévenir tout de suite, il se libérerait immédiatement pour venir.

-C'est parfait. Minerva, allons prendre des nouvelles de notre petit malade, voulez-vous ?

-Oui, Albus, j'aimerais bien savoir s'il y a du mieux par rapport à tout à l'heure. Severus a peut-être terminé la potion ?

-Nous le saurons dans quelques minutes.

* * *

A l'infirmerie, Remus, assis sur le lit d'Harry, regardait éploré, son filleul toujours inconscient et le teint pâle. Le jeune Gryffondor était à présent vêtu d'un pyjama rayé style Azkaban comme tous les patients qui avaient le malheur de se retrouver coincés dans un des lits de l'infirmerie. Ron soupira en voyant son ami qui gisait dans son lit habituel.

-Je me demande si on a eu raison de graver son nom sur la peinture du lit quand on était en seconde année, grommela-t-il.

-Tu as fait quoi, Ron ? s'étonna Hermione.

-Oh… avec Seamus et Neville, on a gravé le nom d'Harry dans la peinture au pied du lit, quand on s'est aperçu qu'il occupait toujours le même quand il venait ici. Depuis, c'est devenu le lit d'Harry.

-C'est d'un goût… répondit-elle le nez froncé en signe de désapprobation.

-Que fait Severus ? s'énerva Remus Lupin. Il devrait avoir fini avec cette potion ! Il fait exprès ou quoi ?

-Je ne crois pas, tenta de le tranquilliser Hermione. Il est fatigué, il a du mal à marcher, je me doute qu'il n'a pas du très bien dormir sans Harry cette nuit, surtout après avoir assisté au cirque de Ginny. Je sais juste une chose, il est malheureux et mort d'inquiétude pour Harry, il fera tout son possible pour le guérir ou du moins l'aider.

-Mione a raison, Remus. M'a même fait de la peine ce matin, quand il a vu Harry couché là, le bâtard graisseux. J'te jure, on voyait bien qu'il s'inquiétait grave. Il était pas très bien d'ailleurs, il disait qu'il se sentait trahi, un truc du genre. Enfin bref, la faute de Ginny quoi… bien entendu. Merlin… je pensais vraiment pas qu'elle aurait essayé un coup tordu comme ça. Je croyais que c'était fini son béguin stupide, surtout qu'elle sort avec Justin depuis la rentrée. MERDEUUUU ! On s'est fait rouler dans la farine !

Ron avait à peine fini sa tirade vengeresse que la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrait sur un maître des potions boitillant, qui ne semblait pas en très grande forme. Il tenait un flacon d'une main et soutenait son ventre rond de l'autre. Hermione remarqua ses traits tirés et sa grise mine.

-Comment vous sentez-vous, Professeur ? fit-elle d'une voix inquiète.

-Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, Miss Granger, mais je vous remercie de vous en préoccuper. J'apporte la potion pour Harry. Où est Madame Pomfresh ?

-Nous l'ignorons, nous ne l'avons pas vue depuis que nous sommes entrés.

-Donne la potion à Harry, Severus ! dit le loup-garou, agressif.

-Du calme, Lupin ! Je suis assez grand pour m'occuper d'Harry sans avoir besoin de tes conseils.

-Ouais… c'est pour ça qu'il est à demi-mort dans ce lit ! Tu t'en es si bien occupé qu'il est allé voir ailleurs ! Je l'avais pourtant prévenu qu'il ne serait pas heureux avec toi !

-JE T'INTERDIS ! hurla le professeur de potions.

-Professeur Rogue ! Remus ! Du calme ! s'énerva Hermione sous les yeux ébahis de Ron. Si Harry vous entend, par le plus grand des hasards, il va être très malheureux. Après tout, nous ignorons quel est son degré de conscience. Remus, ce que tu as dit au Professeur Rogue est cruel et injuste. Harry est heureux avec lui, plus qu'il ne l'a jamais été de toute sa vie d'ailleurs, selon son aveu. Il est fou amoureux du Professeur Rogue et ne s'en cache pas.

-Ouais… confirma Ron. Ça s'est vrai… des fois, je voudrais même ne pas savoir les détails.

-Harry n'est en rien responsable de ce qui est arrivé hier. Il a été piégé par Ginny et n'était en aucun cas consentant. Il ne vous a pas trahi, Professeur Rogue. Le Professeur Dumbledore mène actuellement l'enquête et je pense qu'il pourra nous en dire plus dans la journée. Fred Weasley a un chaudron d'antidote à la cantharide qui sera prêt dans trois jours. Il en enverra un flacon.

-Merci, Merlin… soupira la terreur des Gryffondors en passant sa main sur son visage fatigué.

Ce fut à ce moment que Poppy Pomfresh entra dans la salle au plafond gothique. Elle regarda d'un œil perçant, les quatre personnes qui se trouvaient là. Elle tiqua un peu en se disant que ça commençait à faire beaucoup de monde, surtout pour visiter quelqu'un d'inconscient.

-Vous avez la potion, Severus ! Magnifique ! Nous allons la lui donner tout de suite ! Bien sûr, je n'en attends pas un miracle, mais c'est mieux que rien.

-Poppy, Miss Granger vient de m'apprendre que les jumeaux Weasley ont un chaudron plein d'antidote, qui sera prêt dans trois jours, ils vont nous en envoyer un flacon.

-C'est une excellente nouvelle. Trois jours, vous dites… Avec la potion que vous venez de faire, Harry devrait tenir jusque là sans trop de souci. Enfin, je l'espère. Mais c'est pour vous que je m'inquiète, Severus. Vous ne pouvez pas rester sans contact avec Harry. Vous avez besoin de lui, de sa magie. Et lui aussi, il a actuellement besoin de vous, de vous sentir là pour lui. S'il se sent abandonné il ne se battra pas pour vivre.

-On ne l'abandonne pas ! pesta aussitôt Remus Lupin, vexé.

-Je ne parlais pas de vous, Remus, ni même de Miss Granger ou de Monsieur Weasley. Je sais parfaitement que vous tenez beaucoup à ce garçon, mais la personne dont il a le plus besoin, c'est Severus.

L'infirmière prit le flacon de la main de Severus, le déboucha d'un geste de baguette et l'envoya d'un sortilège, dans l'estomac du jeune homme.

-Je veux que vous vous calmiez, Remus. Si je vous entends encore hurler sur Severus, je vous interdirai de revenir ici, voir Harry. Severus, depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas eu de contact physique avec Harry ?

-Hier matin. Il n'est pas venu dormir cette nuit, avec moi.

-Je pense qu'il n'a pas du avoir la force de descendre hier, Severus. C'est même étonnant qu'il l'ait eue ce matin.

-Et bien sûr, tu l'as chassé comme un malpropre sans même écouter ce qu'il avait à dire ! balança le loup-garou, avec une mine dégoûtée et agressive.

-Je l'avais vu embrasser Miss Weasley et se vautrer sur elle, j'aurais du faire quoi d'après toi ? Applaudir ? Les féliciter ? Tu dirais quoi, si tu te pointais au bureau des Aurors sans prévenir et que tu trouvais Tonks dans les bras de Kingsley ? Hein ?

-Remus, le Professeur Rogue marque un point là.

-Mione a raison, Remus. Je te connais, t'aurais pas aimé non plus ! Moi si je voyais Mione embrasser Dean ou Seamus, ou même Neville, bordel, je crois que ça chierait des patacitrouilles !

-Très poétique et imagé, Ronald.

-Merci, Mione.

-Ce n'était pas un compliment.

-M'en fous.

-Severus, poursuivit l'infirmière. Je veux que dès que vous avez une heure de libre cet après-midi, vous preniez la cheminette dans vos quartiers et que vous veniez vous allonger près d'Harry pour bénéficier de sa magie.

-Pas question ! Poppy ! Harry n'est pas en état de me donner sa magie, je refuse de l'en priver. Il en a besoin pour se remettre. Je peux tenir.

-Severus… menaça Poppy l'index pointé sur la poitrine du maître des cachots.

-Je vous dis que ça va aller. Comment va-t-il ? Du mieux depuis qu'il est arrivé ?

-Je dirais que c'est stable, mais ce sont les sortilèges de soins que j'ai lancés. Ils ne lui ont pas fait de mal à défaut d'amélioration notable. J'espère un petit mieux avec la potion anti allergique. Le cœur ne donne plus de signes de faiblesse pour l'instant, mais c'est dû à la potion que je lui ai donné en premier lieu. Quand elle n'agira plus, je demande à voir ce que ça va donner. Enfin… j'en ai d'autres, je lui en redonnerai, si nécessaire. Harry doit tenir jusqu'à ce que la potion des jumeaux soit prête.

La porte s'ouvrit et les têtes se tournèrent en même temps vers le fond de la pièce. Pompom soupira.

-Ça devient un hall de gare, cette infirmerie.

-Comment va-t-il, Pompom ? demanda Albus qui entrait dans la salle, suivi de Minerva McGonagall.

-Pareil. Je lui ai donné la potion que Severus a faite, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre.

-Vous avez interrogé, Ginny ? Professeur Dumbledore ?

-Oui, Miss Granger.

Le silence se fit brusquement et tout le monde fut suspendu aux lèvres du Directeur. Ron et Hermione voulaient une confirmation de ce qu'ils savaient déjà. Remus Lupin voulait la vérité, Severus Rogue voulait la peau de la traitresse et Poppy Pomfresh voulait comprendre.

-Nous avons interrogé Miss Weasley, annonça le Directeur de Poudlard en s'approchant d'Harry et en passant sa main dans les cheveux collés de sueur du garçon inconscient.

Le vieil homme secoua la tête en soupirant de désolation puis reprit son récit tandis que Minerva prenait place près d'Hermione qui était assise sur le bord d'un lit inoccupé.

-Elle a avoué ?

-Non, Remus, bien sûr que non. Mais nous avons appris quelques petites choses. Severus a dit la vérité. Hier soir, il a bien vu Harry embrasser Miss Weasley. La demoiselle aurait, parait-il, reçu en prêt, pour un essai, un rouge à lèvres de potion de luxure. Elle s'en est imbibé la bouche et a embrassé Harry pour tenter de le séduire. Réagissant à la potion, Harry a du lui rendre ce baiser, sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. Nous savons combien ces potions sont puissantes. C'est de cette scène que Severus a été le témoin involontaire. Involontaire pour lui et Harry, mais pas pour Miss Weasley. Je l'ai légilimancée un peu pour savoir la vérité ou du moins une partie. Et je peux vous dire qu'elle a tout manigancé depuis plusieurs semaines. C'est bien elle qui a acheté le rouge à lèvres, en utilisant d'une façon ou d'une autre Miss Demelza Robins. Je saurais exactement le détail de l'implication de Miss Robins dès qu'elle reviendra à Poudlard. Ginny Weasley connaissait le parcours d'Harry lors de sa ronde. Elle savait que vous alliez le rejoindre, Severus. Il fallait que vous en soyez témoin. Elle comptait très certainement faire d'une pierre deux coups. D'un côté, séduire Harry et de l'autre, provoquer une crise majeure entre vous deux, afin que vous le quittiez, Severus. Tout le monde connait votre caractère. Il n'était pas difficile d'imaginer que vous ne laisseriez pas Harry placer un mot et que vous l'écraseriez d'insultes et de menaces, avant même de savoir de quoi il retournait. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui s'est passé.

Le maître des cachots baissa la tête sans rien dire. Albus reprit son discours.

-Bien entendu, vous aviez une excuse pour être vraiment furieux. Et je dois avouer que vous avez des circonstances atténuantes. Vous allez avoir un bébé, cette condition est extrêmement dangereuse et vous trouvez votre compagnon dans les bras d'une femme et dans une situation équivoque. Je ne peux pas vous jeter la pierre, mon cher garçon. Vous êtes également une victime, je sais que vous avez du souffrir hier soir et cette nuit. Je ne vous cache pas que Miss Weasley n'éprouve aucun regret, loin de là. Tant que je n'ai pas de preuves flagrantes contre elle, le rouge à lèvres, le témoignage de Miss Robins, celui d'Harry… je ne peux rien contre elle. Je dois attendre.

-Professeur Dumbledore… peut-être pourrions-nous profiter, le Professeur McGonagall et moi, pour aller fouiller la malle de Ginny et chercher ce rouge à lèvres. Après tout, elle est en cours, elle n'a pas du pouvoir le cacher bien loin ou s'en débarrasser. Elle ne devait pas penser être percée à jour si vite.

-Excellente idée, Miss Granger ! Minerva, si vous avez le temps, allez-y ! Et tenez-moi au courant.

-Je vais prendre le temps ! Albus ! Je veux coincer cette petite harpie. Navrée, Monsieur Weasley…

-Y a pas de mal, Professeur McGonagall. Vous savez, moi et les jumeaux, on n'en pense pas mieux !

-Monsieur Weasley, voudriez-vous allez prévenir les élèves qui doivent attendre à la porte de ma classe que j'aurai un peu de retard à cause d'une affaire urgente ?

-Oh… oui, pas d'souci !

-Je vous excuserai tous les deux pour tous les cours de la matinée. Venez, Miss Granger.

Les deux femmes sortirent d'un pas rapide de l'infirmerie, apparemment pressées d'en avoir le cœur net et de fouiller les affaires de Ginny Weasley.

Albus tapota l'épaule de Remus Lupin en lui demandant de reprendre ses cours et en lui disant qu'il serait tenu au courant par Poppy de l'évolution de l'état de santé de son filleul. Le loup-garou quitta alors la pièce, après un dernier coup d'œil larmoyant à la petite silhouette fine et pâlotte enfouie sous les couvertures. Poppy Pomfresh retourna fouiller dans son armoire à potions pour en vérifier le contenu pendant que le maître des potions était disponible.

-N'en veuillez pas à Harry, Severus, murmura Albus à son professeur de potions qui regardait son compagnon tristement, le cœur serré.

-Je ne lui en veux plus, Albus. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Et je ne l'ai pas laissé s'expliquer, j'étais furieux. Je… je me suis même moqué de lui quand il a dit qu'il se sentait mal et qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Je lui ai dit des choses terribles, il s'est mis à pleurer, je voyais bien qu'il avait du chagrin, que mes mots le blessaient. Et pourtant, je les ai dits. Je gâche toujours tout. Il va peut-être mourir en croyant que je le déteste, que je ne veux plus de lui. Et ce n'est pas vrai.

-Bien entendu que ce n'est pas vrai. Vous ne m'apprenez rien, mon cher enfant. Mais Harry est un garçon intelligent, il comprendra, vous verrez. Et il va se remettre, j'en suis persuadé.

-Vous ne craignez pas que Miss Weasley ne retente quelque chose ?

-Elle en serait bien capable, mais je l'ai prévenue. A la prochaine incartade, au prochain méfait, c'est l'expulsion. S'il arrive quelque chose à Harry et par extension à vous ou bien au bébé, c'est Azkaban. L'affaire est sérieuse, trois vies sont en jeu, et je ne laisserai pas une stupide petite idiote semer la zizanie dans mon école.

* * *

-Professeur McGonagall ! fit Hermione dans le dortoir des filles de 6ème année de la tour de Gryffondor. Le lit de Ginny est celui près de la fenêtre.

-Bien, commençons. Miss Granger, fouillez donc la table de chevet et regardez sous le matelas. Je vais quant à moi, vider cette malle.

Hermione vida consciencieusement le tiroir de la table de nuit qui ne contenait rien de bien intéressant : Quelques cartes de chocogrenouilles, deux ou trois noises, et des barrettes à cheveux. La porte, dessous, dévoila une pile de livres et de magazines. Hermione fit quand même une découverte assez surprenante sous une pile de magazines consacrés au Quidditch. Un cahier grand format, du style des cahiers moldus mais qui provenait de chez Scribenpenne à Pré Au Lard, était rempli de coupures de presse collées soigneusement sur toutes les pages, et ces coupures étaient toutes consacrées à Harry. Au milieu des pages découpées de la Gazette, trônaient des photos sorcières prises sans aucun doute par Colin Crivey, sans qu'Harry ne s'en aperçoive, car aucune fois il ne fixait l'objectif. Certaines des photos étaient prises au Square Grimmaurd et firent sursauter Hermione.

-Professeur McGonagall… je crois que vous devriez venir voir ça. Ce n'est pas le rouge à lèvres mais c'est bien plus inquiétant je trouve.

Minerva, qui était à genoux devant la vieille malle usagée de Ginny, se tourna en fronçant les sourcils, une pile de pulls over dans les bras. Elle posa la pile de linge sur le plancher ciré du dortoir et se releva pour s'approcher de son élève. Hermione se leva aussi et s'assit sur le lit de la rouquine. Elle tendit sans un mot le cahier à la professeure de métamorphose qui la regarda, un peu surprise. La vieille femme parcourut le cahier sans paraître vraiment étonnée. Hermione la regarda tourner les pages, attendant qu'elle tombe sur la page qui l'avait faite réagir.

Une minute plus tard, Hermione vit Minerva hoqueter de surprise et écarquiller les yeux.

-Je voulais que vous trouviez cette page vous-même, Professeur McGonagall.

-Miss Granger… c'est… absolument terrible. Je crains que Miss Weasley ne soit bien plus perturbée que nous ne le pensions.

-Je le crains aussi, Professeur. Je pense que nous devrions dupliquer ce cahier dans son intégralité, remettre celui-ci à sa place, et montrer la copie au Professeur Dumbledore.

-Je suis d'accord, j'y pensais, d'ailleurs. Et aussi à prévenir Molly et Arthur, ça devient urgent.

Hermione regarda sa professeure dupliquer habilement le cahier à la couverture bleue. Puis elle remit tout à sa place dans la table de nuit. Pendant que Minerva finissait de fouiller la malle, Hermione souleva le matelas d'un _wingardium leviosa_ et vit qu'il n'y avait rien dessous. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, fortement contrariée, et les rouages de son cerveau –comme disait Harry– se mirent à tourner dans tous les sens.

-Vous avez trouvé quelque chose, Professeur ?

-Hélas non, Miss Granger. Nous serions nous trompées ?

-Mmm…

Hermione entortilla une boucle de ses cheveux bruns autour de son index et regarda dans la pièce. Une malle était posée devant chaque lit, sauf un. Forcément, ce ne pouvait être que le lit de Demelza Robins qui était absente pour la semaine et avait emporté sa malle, selon l'aveu même du Directeur. La jeune brune aux cheveux touffus s'approcha du lit de Demelza, prise d'une brutale inspiration.

-Et si… commença-t-elle.

Minerva McGonagall, un peu déçue, la regarda faire. Hermione, baguette levée, lança un nouveau sortilège de lévitation, et le matelas de Demelza s'éleva au dessus de son sommier. Bien en évidence, au milieu du lit, un tube de rouge à lèvre argenté, trônait. Avec un glapissement de surprise, la Directrice des Gryffondors s'en saisit et l'examina avec attention pendant qu'Hermione reposait doucement le matelas.

-Demelza n'étant plus là, je pense que ce n'est pas bien difficile de comprendre qui a caché ce tube de rouge sous son matelas.

-En effet, Miss Granger. Ce tube porte la mention Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux, Lux W 41 sur l'étiquette. Et le bâton est vert et a servi. C'est bien ce que nous avons vu sur le catalogue que Monsieur Weasley nous a montré, et c'est bien cet article que les jumeaux ont expédié à Demelza Robins. Je vais le confier au Professeur Dumbledore et aller donner mon cours. Monsieur Weasley doit se demander ce qui se passe et pourquoi nous tardons. Je vais laisser Albus découvrir le cahier tout seul, il aura plus d'impact. Venez, Miss Granger.

* * *

Hermione resta dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, après que toutes les traces de la perquisition eurent disparues par magie. Elle prit un livre dans sa malle et alla s'asseoir devant la cheminée dans un des fauteuils de la salle commune, en attendant Ron, qui n'allait pas tarder à revenir. Elle ouvrit le grimoire mais malgré l'intérêt de l'ouvrage, Hermione ne parvint pas à se concentrer dessus. Elle repensait à ce qu'elle avait trouvé dans la table de nuit de Ginny, le fameux cahier bleu.

De son côté, Albus Dumbledore, installé dans son fauteuil sculpté, bien tranquille dans son bureau, les lunettes en demi-lunes sur le nez et un bonbon au citron dans la bouche, feuilletait un peu distraitement le cahier bleu que Minerva McGonagall venait de lui confier. Soudain, il manqua de s'étouffer avec son bonbon en l'avalant de travers. Il dut saisir sa baguette de sureau et se lancer un _arapneo_ informulé pour libérer ses voies respiratoires.

-Par la barbe de Merlin, qu'est-ce que c'est que ceci ?...

Le Professeur Dumbledore découvrait lui aussi, les photos qui avaient choquées Hermione et Minerva. Lesdites photos étaient pour la plupart prises au Square Grimmaurd pendant l'été. En fait, le jour où Harry avait fui les Dursleys et avait passé la nuit avec Severus Rogue. Il semblait que Ginny Weasley, juste avant de faire ses malles, chassée par Harry qui ne voulait plus personne dans la maison de Sirius, avait pris quelques photos du garçon, blotti dans les bras de Severus. Chaque photo était agrémentée d'un cœur qui entourait la tête d'Harry et celle de Severus était découpée, gribouillée, saccagée. Une des photos, prise à Poudlard, montrait Harry et Severus marchants dans le couloir des cachots en discutant tranquillement. Elle était récente, le ventre du maître des potions était plus que volumineux. Des dizaines de petits cœurs ornaient le contour de la silhouette d'Harry. Une épée dessinée à la plume traversait le ventre de Severus, une baguette était rajoutée devant sa tête, avec la mention « Avada Kedavra ». Une flèche et le mot « bâtard » désignait le ventre traversé d'une épée. Plus Albus regardait les photos et plus il les trouvait malsaines, dérangeantes et inquiétantes.

Il n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'il voyait. Il tourna doucement les pages suivantes et trouva quelques mentions violentes, du genre « Rogue à mort » et autres du style. Le vieil homme referma le cahier et soupira. Il examina ensuite de près le tube de rouge à lèvres trouvé par Hermione Granger, sous le matelas de Demelza Robins. En voyant le bâton vert de potion gélifié, Albus eut une idée, et un rictus orna son visage. Il se saisit de nouveau de sa baguette de sureau et lança un sortilège en latin sur le bâtonnet. Normalement si le sort fonctionnait, il devait voir apparaitre le visage de toutes les personnes ayant essayé ce rouge à lèvres. Seul le visage de Ginny Weasley apparut dans l'air, au dessus de la main du vieux Professeur. Avec un sourire de satisfaction, Albus rangea dans un tiroir de son bureau, le cahier et le rouge à lèvres et les enferma à double tour.

* * *

Le lendemain après-midi, après avoir passé un petit moment avec Harry qui était toujours inconscient à l'infirmerie, mais n'avait plus besoin de potion pour le cœur, Hermione et Ron descendirent jusqu'aux cachots pour rejoindre la classe de Rogue, pour le cours Gryffondor/Serpentard. Lorsque le Professeur ouvrit la porte aux élèves qui attendaient dans le couloir, Hermione fronça les sourcils et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Le maître des lieux était livide et défiguré. Des plis marquaient les coins de sa bouche, des cernes noirs trônaient sous ses yeux et il marchait voûté, en se tenant le ventre comme si son poids lui était insupportable. A petit pas, il alla s'asseoir sur sa chaise derrière son bureau et se laissa aller contre le dossier, le ventre en avant, et visiblement ne sachant pas comment se mettre. D'un geste las, sans même regarder son bras, Severus jeta un sortilège informulé sur le tableau et la recette d'une potion désinfectante pour petites blessures superficielles apparut.

-Allez-y, vous avez une heure, c'est largement suffisant. Celui qui fera exploser son chaudron sera transformé en ingrédient pour potions. J'en ai plus que marre des cornichons qui détruisent ma classe parce qu'ils ne sont pas fichus de lire correctement les instructions qui sont au tableau. Enfin… pas trop se plaindre, Potter n'est pas là, et Londubat n'a plus cette option.

Ron et Hermione virent bien que le sourire narquois de la terreur était plus que forcé. Hermione était persuadée que cette tête de mule de Professeur Rogue avait ses réserves magiques au plus bas, qu'il n'avait pas été s'allonger près d'Harry comme recommandé par Madame Pomfresh, afin de pomper dans la magie de son compagnon, pour compenser les ponctions faites par le bébé. Visiblement, il n'avait même pas vu Poppy Pomfresh ou le Guérisseur Derwent, sinon Severus Rogue aurait été confiné dans un lit de l'infirmerie sous bonne garde et collé à Harry. A tout bien réfléchir, Mione ne se souvenait pas avoir vu Rogue au déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Elle poussa un soupir et se concentra de nouveau sur sa potion, surveillant Ron du coin de l'œil pour voir s'il ne sautait pas une étape importante.

A la moitié du cours, Severus Rogue se leva et s'étira en se frottant les reins. En boitillant, comme d'habitude, il traversa la classe et jeta des coups d'œil dédaigneux dans les chaudrons, tout en levant parfois les yeux vers le plafond de pierre et en poussant des soupirs à fendre l'âme.

Devant le chaudron de Pansy Parkinson, il s'arrêta un moment et perplexe la regarda.

-Miss Parkinson, je me demande bien ce que vous avez bien pu trafiquer pour transformer cette potion désinfectante en vermifuge pour pégases. Alors là…

Comme la pékinoise le regardait en rougissant, sous l'œil narquois de Drago Malefoy qui était à deux doigts d'éclater de rire, ce qui aurait fait un peu désordre, Rogue rajouta l'air de rien…

-Enfin si… j'en ai une petite idée. Miss Parkinson, je croyais pourtant avoir bien écrit les instructions. Alors pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi, vous avez mis de l'Ellébore dans votre potion au lieu de Belladone ?

Pansy baissa les yeux, confuse, et devint rouge écrevisse, ce qui fit discrètement ricaner les rouge et or.

-Dix points en moins pour Serpentard. Je vous conseille de ne plus me faire honte ainsi, Miss Parkinson, ou il vous en cuira. Vous avez un zéro.

Les Serpentards regardèrent avec horreur leur Directeur de Maison vider le chaudron raté d'un geste rageur de baguette et continuer de faire le tour de la classe. Comme il allait retourner vers sa chaise, Hermione le vit soudain chanceler et tenter de se rattraper au bord du bureau, mais il s'affaissa en étouffant un gémissement de surprise et en tenant son ventre. Aussitôt, la Préfète En Chef se précipita vers lui et l'aida à s'asseoir par terre. Les élèves, surpris, les regardaient bêtement sans songer à intervenir.

-Professeur Rogue ? Vous vous sentez mal ? RON ! Va chercher Madame Pomfresh ! TOUT DE SUITE !

-Ok, ok, Mione !

Ron fila à toutes jambes, sachant très bien que s'il n'obéissait pas à Hermione, il avait avoir des soucis avec elle, voire avec Harry, s'il se réveillait et que son chéri était mal portant.

-Professeur Rogue, râla Hermione. Vous n'avez pas respecté les consignes de Madame Pomfresh, vous n'êtes pas allé vous allonger _là-haut_.

-Miss Granger. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça, je pourrais le tuer, murmura Severus d'une voix épuisée.

-Il faut prévenir Julius ! pesta Hermione. Cette fois-ci, vous n'y coupez pas ! Vous voulez mourir ou quoi ?

-D'ac… cord… appelez… Julius.

Drago Malefoy, qui s'était approché pour entendre et voir, avait écouté la conversation. Julius, hein ? Rogue réclamait un certain Julius. Drago ne connaissait personne de ce prénom. Il cacha un petit sourire et retourna s'asseoir près de Blaise Zabini.

-Ça te fait rigoler que Rogue fasse un malaise ? T'es pas très malin sur ce coup-là, Malefoy ! Je voudrais pas être à sa place, moi !

-C'est pas ça… Mais le traitre réclame un certain Julius. Et la Sang-de-bourbe semble parfaitement au courant. Je suis sûr que c'est l'autre père et qu'elle le connait.

-Bon, ben c'était pas le maître, alors, soupira Théo Nott, qui avait entendu. Pas le vieux fou, et pas le p'tit crétin de Saint-Potter.

-C'est clair. De toute façon je pige même pas comment tu as pu mettre le balafré dans la liste, on sait même pas si cet idiot est gay.

L'entrée de Poppy Pomfresh, suivie de Ron Weasley, dans la salle de classe, les fit changer de discussion. L'infirmière, le visage sévère, lança un bon sortilège de diagnostic sur le maître des potions et pesta avec colère.

-A l'infirmerie ! Et au lit ! Espèce de tête de mule ! Et vous allez m'écouter ! Par Merlin, je vous jure que si vous ne vous tenez pas tranquille quand on vous le demande, j'obtiendrai l'autorisation de Julius de vous attacher dans un des lits de l'infirmerie jusqu'à votre terme.

-JAMAIS !

-On va voir qui commande ! Pour commencer, un brancard ! Miss Granger, s'il proteste, jetez-lui un sort de mutisme.

-Ne vous avisez pas, Granger !

-Severus ! Si vous ne vous taisez pas immédiatement, menaça Poppy, je vous assure que votre compagnon sera mis au courant de toutes vos folies et vos imprudences. Et vous allez devoir lui rendre des comptes !

-Traitresse !

Hermione demanda aux élèves de partir, vida les chaudrons et nettoya la classe en deux coups de baguettes. Dans le couloir, Lavande et Parvati trainassaient en discutant. Lorsqu'elles virent Hermione sortir de la classe, elles l'arrêtèrent.

-Hermione !

-Oui, Lavande ?

-Tu connais le compagnon de Rogue ? Madame Pomfresh a dit qu'elle allait le prévenir s'il ne restait pas tranquille.

-Je sais que le Professeur Rogue vit en couple, mais rien de plus. Je n'ai jamais vu la personne.

-Ron, tu le connais pas ? tenta Parvati.

-Nan, les filles. Faudra demander à Harry, je crois qu'il l'a déjà vu. Et encore j'en suis pas sûr complètement. Fit Ron pour se débarrasser des filles, sachant qu'Harry ne leur répondrait jamais.

-Il est où ? C'est vrai qu'Harry est à l'infirmerie ?

-Oui, Lav', il a été empoisonné, mais je peux rien te dire de plus, tu comprends… à cause de l'enquête.

Les yeux de la blonde s'écarquillèrent de surprise et elle regarda Parvati qui était bouche bée.

-Empoisonné ? Ici, à l'école ?

-Oui.

-On sait… qui ?

-Oui, et je te jure que lorsque le Professeur Dumbledore va trouver les preuves, ça va faire très mal.

Les deux filles trouvèrent une plate excuse pour partir en courant et remonter des cachots. Amusée, Hermione les regarda faire.

-Mioneuuuu ! protesta Ron. Pourquoi tu leur as dit ? Bordel ! Ce sont les pires ragoteuses de l'école, dans une heure tout Poudlard est au courant.

-Justement, Ron. C'est ce que je souhaitais faire. Elles viennent sans s'en rendre compte de me rendre un service, en plus je n'ai même pas besoin de monter à la tour de Gryffondor pour ça.

-Heuuuu…. Je vois pas là…

-Je veux que Ginny panique, Ron. Elle va commettre une erreur. J'ai bien peur que si on lui laisse le temps de manigancer autre chose, elle ne fasse du mal à quelqu'un d'autre.

-Allons donc ! Elle n'a pas fait exprès, Mione. Elle pouvait pas savoir qu'Harry était allergique à la canthamachin, là.

-C'est vrai, mais elle n'a pas hésité à tenter de séparer Harry de Severus et tu sais quelles conséquences ça peut avoir sur eux. Tu viens d'en voir un échantillon. Il a épuisé sa magie et n'est pas aller retrouver Harry pour la récupérer. Si Harry et Severus se séparaient vraiment, ça les tuerait, tu le sais. On l'a expliqué hier à Remus.

-La potion des jumeaux, c'est pour quand ?

-Après-demain, Ron.

-Ben, il est temps ! On fait quoi ? Là ?

-Tu n'as pas de tête, hein ? Botanique, Ron ! Botanique !

* * *

A l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh avait obligé Severus à se déshabiller et elle l'avait installé dans le lit magiquement agrandi d'Harry. Entourés de paravents, et donc cachés à la vue des visiteurs et patients éventuels, les deux hommes se reposaient. Harry était toujours inconscient et sa respiration était paisible. Severus le regardait tendrement et caressait ses cheveux du bout des doigts.

-Réveille-toi, mon ange. J'ai besoin de toi, tu me manques, murmura-t-il, sachant que personne ne pouvait l'entendre. Je regrette tout ce que je t'ai dit, je n'en pensais pas un mot. Je t'aime plus que tout, et tu le sais en plus. Harry…

Severus se pencha et embrassa la joue à la peau douce de son compagnon. Puis il se colla contre Harry et glissa discrètement sa main sous la veste de pyjama rayé pour caresser la peau douce qui lui avait tant manqué les deux nuits précédentes. Le professeur de potions ferma les yeux et le visage dans le cou du jeune Gryffondor, un bras autour de lui, il s'endormit, enivré par la légère odeur de vanille que sentait encore le garçon, avec un reste de sueur que le _tergeo_ de Poppy n'avait pas bien retiré.

Lorsque l'infirmière vint vérifier comment allait Severus, après avoir appelé Julius Derwent par cheminette, elle vit que le professeur dormait contre Harry. Elle lança un nouveau sort de diagnostic et avec satisfaction, vit que le niveau de magie de Severus remontait déjà. Julius avait raison, c'était le seul traitement, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Par contre, l'imprudence et l'entêtement de Severus ayant mis l'enfant en danger, le Guérisseur Derwent allait passer le lendemain matin avant ses consultations, pour vérifier que tout allait bien.

* * *

Il était presque l'heure du couvre-feu. Hermione avait passé sa soirée dans la salle commune, cachée derrière une pile conséquente de livres, avec l'excuse d'une grosse révision. La rumeur propagée par Lavande et Parvati avait déjà fait le tour de toutes les Maisons comme prévu. Avec plaisir, Mione avait vu une Ginny paniquée sortir de son dortoir. Elle était sûre que la rouquine avait voulu changer de place au rouge à lèvres accablant. Ginny avait vite repris son sang-froid et avait toisé chaque élève se trouvant dans la salle commune pour tenter de découvrir qui avait trouvé sa planque. Elle regarda même Ron avec insistance, tandis que celui-ci riait d'une plaisanterie de Neville. Ginny savait pourtant pertinemment que seule une fille pouvait être responsable, les garçons ne pouvant pas monter les escaliers menant aux dortoirs des filles à cause d'un ancien sortilège les transformant en toboggans pour éjecter les intrus.

Hermione avait eu raison de penser que la rouquine allait bouger. Ginny, après mûre réflexion, et un petit coup d'œil « rassurant » dans son fameux cahier bleu, avait décidé que sa croisade était à présent de supprimer la menace. Et le bébé d'Harry était une menace. Pire… Severus Rogue était une menace. Elle allait s'en débarrasser. Même si pour cela, elle devait mettre Harry en danger. Après tout, si elle ne pouvait pas avoir le Sauveur du Monde Magique pour elle, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi quelqu'un d'autre l'aurait.

* * *


	11. Un cas désespéré

Dans le bureau directorial, on n'entendait plus que les reniflements et autres sanglots de Molly Weasley. Arthur et sa femme avaient été avertis la veille, séparément, des méfaits de Ginny. Albus avait appelé Arthur Weasley par cheminette à son bureau du Ministère de la Magie, tandis que Minerva avait envoyé un hibou assez conséquent à Molly au Terrier. Le couple avait donc décidé de venir voir ce qui se passait à Poudlard dès le lendemain matin. La pauvre Molly avait passé une nuit blanche à la pensée d'Harry Potter inconscient à l'infirmerie, empoisonné à la cantharide à cause de Ginny. Arthur, lui, était furieux contre sa fille. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'obstinait à vouloir séduire un garçon ouvertement homosexuel, déjà en couple et avec un homme qui attendait son enfant. Minerva leur avait bien expliqué à tous les deux que Severus avait été témoin de toute la machination et qu'il en avait souffert, ainsi que son bébé.

Molly avait tenté quelque peu, de se convaincre que peut-être, Ginny n'avait pas vraiment voulu leur nuire, et que tout ceci n'était qu'un regrettable accident. Arthur, lui, n'était pas de cet avis du tout. Il connaissait le tempérament de Molly et sa fille en avait hérité. Ce n'était pas pour rien que les enfants Weasley craignaient leur mère et se gardaient bien de se trouver sur son chemin lorsqu'elle était en colère. Les Prewett étaient bien connu pour leur caractère assez volcanique. La grand-tante Muriel était ainsi crainte de toute la famille à plus de cent ans. Tout le monde avait peur de ses colères légendaires. Que Ginny ait hérité d'un caractère décidé et finalement assez violent n'étonnait pas le chef de la famille Weasley.

-Je veux voir Harry ! exigea Molly entre deux reniflements, tandis qu'elle dépliait le mouchoir propre que lui tendait son époux.

-Ma chérie, il est inconscient, tu ne changeras rien à cet état de chose dans l'immédiat, répondit Arthur en lui tapotant la cuisse d'un geste apaisant. Nous devons nous concentrer sur Ginny, et ce que nous pouvons faire pour la remettre dans le droit chemin. Albus, est-on sûr que Ginny a acheté ce rouge à lèvres aux jumeaux ?

-J'ai rappelé la boutique hier soir, soupira le vieux Directeur. Cette fois-ci, j'ai eu George par la cheminette. Fred l'avait mis au courant, bien évidemment. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'ils avaient livré depuis la rentrée à la tour de Gryffondor et ils m'en ont donné le détail.

Albus Dumbledore prit une feuille de parchemin qui traînait sur son bureau et sur laquelle on pouvait reconnaitre son écriture soignée.

-Depuis le premier septembre, les jumeaux ont expédié par hibou, une boite de bombabouses à Dennis Crivey, une boite à flemme à Jimmy Peakes et une autre à Jack Sloper, un rouge à lèvres de potion de luxure à Demelza Robins, trois baguettes farceuses catégorie supérieure à Ritchie Coote, une boite de nougats Néansang à Andrew Kirke, une oreille à rallonge à Romilda Vane et une boite de crèmes canari à Dean Thomas. C'est tout. Et je trouve que c'est déjà beaucoup si on considère que j'ai interdit l'usage des productions des Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux à Poudlard. Et quand je pense que les trois autres Maisons n'ont pas du faire mieux, je comprends pourquoi Argus pique sa crise de temps en temps. En bref, le seul rouge à lèvres de potion de luxure ayant été acheté par un Gryffondor est celui de Miss Robins. Miss Granger et Minerva l'ont trouvé sous le matelas de cette demoiselle qui est absente pour la semaine en raison d'un deuil. Un petit sortilège de dépistage m'a permis de savoir que la seule personne à avoir utilisé ce produit est Ginny. Son empreinte magique se trouve sur le bâton de potion gélifiée.

-Et on ne peut pas modifier une empreinte magique, soupira Arthur, déboussolé.

-Non, mon cher ami, c'est comme l'ADN pour les Moldus, c'est imparable.

-Vous pensez qu'elle va recommencer ? tenta Molly, qui venait de se moucher bruyamment.

Albus se mit à jouer distraitement avec un des petits objets mystérieux qui se trouvait sur son bureau. Il prit quelques instants de réflexion puis répondit à la question.

-Je pense qu'elle ne va pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Elle est allée trop loin, et elle mijote sa vengeance, si je puis dire, depuis cet été. Par ailleurs, Miss Granger lui a tendu une sorte de piège, et nous pensons qu'elle va mordre à l'hameçon.

-Un piège ? protesta le père, inquiet.

-Rassurez-vous, Arthur, rien de bien méchant, mais la première étape a fonctionné. Miss Granger a dit à deux de ses condisciples bien connues pour leurs ragots, qu'Harry avait été empoisonné à la cantharide, que le coupable était connu et que nous cherchions des preuves. Aussitôt, Ginny a fait montre d'une certaine agitation et s'est empressée d'aller récupérer le bâton de rouge à lèvres dans sa cachette. Comme il n'y était plus, elle a tenté de savoir qui avait bien pu le lui prendre. En vain, bien entendu, puisque personne n'est au courant.

-Et la seconde partie du piège ?

-Je crains que suite à cette déconvenue, Ginny ne tente rapidement autre chose.

-Mais que pourrait-elle faire ? interrogea Molly en regardant Albus, de ses yeux rouges et larmoyants.

Albus ouvrit alors le tiroir de son bureau, duquel il avait déjà sorti le rouge à lèvres, et cette fois-ci en retira la copie du cahier bleu trouvé par Hermione dans la table de nuit de la rouquine. Il le tendit à Arthur, sans rien dire. Celui-ci prit le cahier, avec un air d'incompréhension. Il commença à le feuilleter, un peu surpris, sous le regard attentif de Molly qui s'était rapprochée de lui, pour en découvrir son contenu. Au bout de quelques pages, ils froncèrent tous les deux les sourcils. Et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux photos prises au Square Grimmaurd pendant l'été, et à la dernière prise dans le couloir des cachots récemment, ils laissèrent tous les deux échapper des petits cris de surprise et d'horreur.

-_Avada Kedavra_ ? Elle a osé écrire ça en face de la tête de Severus ? s'épouvanta Arthur qui avait considérablement pâli. Et cette épée dans son ventre, avec « bâtard » en face ?

-Arthur… tu as vu ? Elle a gribouillé tous les visages de Severus et mis des cœurs autour d'Harry ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a dans la tête ?

Arthur ne répondit pas et tourna la page du cahier.

-Rogue à mort… à mort Rogue, Harry à moi… lisait à présent le père, à haute-voix.

Minerva McGonagall était entrée discrètement dans la pièce pendant qu'Arthur et Molly découvraient le fameux cahier bleu. Elle s'installa à l'autre bout du bureau et attendit qu'ils aient terminé leurs découvertes.

-J'espère que ce ne sont que des mots, fit-il d'une voix blanche en refermant le cahier.

-Elle ne peut pas faire une chose pareille ! Non, non ! Pas ma Ginny, je la connais, elle ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche, trancha Molly en secouant la tête avec véhémence. Ce ne sont que des mots, des exutoires à sa colère.

-Possible, Molly, fit alors Minerva qui n'avait encore rien dit. Mais il faut que vous sachiez que pour Severus cette histoire est dramatique. Non seulement, Ginny a tout fait pour qu'il assiste à sa tentative de séduction d'Harry, mais en plus, elle sait parfaitement que si elle provoque une séparation entre eux, cela peut leur coûter la vie. Nous le lui avons confirmé, mais nous ne sommes pas sûrs que cela va l'arrêter, bien au contraire. Le fait que Severus soit enceint, et que sa condition soit des plus périlleuses ne l'a pas arrêtée. Vouloir à tout prix Harry, alors qu'il va être père le mois prochain, qu'il est amoureux et heureux, cela démontre une certaine obstination et une absence totale de scrupules.

-Je suis d'accord avec Minerva, Molly, soupira Arthur Weasley. Nous savons tous les deux par quoi est passé Harry. Je t'ai raconté les détails du procès des Dursleys.

-Je ne risque pas d'oublier ça, pauvre enfant ! Des monstres !

-Et tu sais comme moi qu'Harry et Severus sont très amoureux, il suffit de les voir ensemble quand ils ne savent pas qu'ils sont observés. On ne peut pas nier qu'ils s'aiment et qu'ils sont heureux tous les deux. Vouloir les séparer serait criminel, et pas qu'au sens figuré du terme ! Même Remus a du se faire à l'idée de les voir ensemble, et je peux t'assurer que ça n'a pas été facile pour lui !

-Severus a beaucoup changé, également, confirma Albus. Et en mieux. Il est plus calme, plus serein. Je n'avais jamais vu ce pauvre garçon aussi heureux depuis ses onze ans. Il a vécu des choses très difficiles dans sa vie et il mérite la paix et le bonheur qu'il avait réussi à construire depuis cet été. Je refuse qu'on retire à Harry et Severus, ce qu'ils ont commencé à construire ensemble. Je ne veux pas que la famille dont ils ont rêvé toute leur vie, soit détruite pour une simple histoire de jalousie.

-Qu'allez-vous faire, Albus ?

-Surveiller Ginny comme du lait sur le feu, Arthur. Nous n'avons pas le choix. Si elle ne tente rien, ma foi, tant mieux… Mais… dans le cas contraire, nous l'en empêcherons.

-Vous allez la punir ? Je veux dire… pour le rouge à lèvres ?

-J'attends que Miss Robins nous donne son point de vue, Molly. Cette famille est en deuil, je ne peux pas les appeler par cheminette pour cette affaire, ce ne serait pas très correct. Dès que Miss Robins nous aura dit si elle est impliquée et de quelle façon, j'aviserai.

-Vous pensez qu'elle est complice ?

-Non, je pense qu'elle n'est pas au courant, et que Ginny l'a utilisée comme prête-nom, ou autre du style.

-Que faisons-nous ? s'inquiéta Arthur.

-Nous allons attendre. Vous pouvez lui envoyer une beuglante si vous le souhaitez, sans rentrer trop dans les détails de l'affaire. Elle trouverait certainement suspect de ne pas en recevoir de votre part, puisqu'elle sait que vous êtes prévenus actuellement.

-Bien. C'est une bonne idée, répondit Arthur. Je vais laisser Molly s'en charger, elle a toujours été très forte pour ce genre de choses. Ça aura plus de poids. Et puis… vous nous tenez au courant ?

-Bien entendu ! confirma Albus, sereinement. Molly ? Vous vouliez voir Harry ? Je pense que ça peut s'arranger. Vous pouvez aller à l'infirmerie le voir. Nous attendons l'antidote que les jumeaux doivent nous préparer pour demain. Un vrai miracle qu'il en ait eu un chaudron en cours de mijotage ! Il faut quinze jours pour faire cette potion, ce n'était pas la peine que Severus s'y mette, ça aurait été bien trop tard.

-Merci, Albus ! J'apprécie énormément ! fit Molly Weasley en se levant de sa chaise, pressée d'aller à l'infirmerie.

-Comment va Severus ? s'inquiéta Arthur. Et le bébé ?

-Severus a fait un malaise en cours de potions hier après-midi. Nous avons du l'obliger à s'allonger près d'Harry pour le reste de la journée et la nuit. Sa magie était à son niveau le plus bas, mais d'après Poppy, tout allait parfaitement bien pour lui hier soir à l'heure du couvre-feu. Le Guérisseur Derwent est venu le voir ce matin très tôt et d'après ce que je sais, le bébé va bien et est très vigoureux. Il est un peu petit en taille en poids mais il parait que c'est normal, Severus n'étant pas une femme. Si Severus avait fait son malaise seul dans ses cachots, il n'aurait probablement pas survécu et l'enfant non plus. Il avait passé deux journées et deux nuits sans Harry, et c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter.

-C'est terrible ! soupira Arthur. Les caprices de Ginny ont failli leur coûter la vie à tous les trois. Je me demande ce que nous avons raté avec elle, pour qu'elle se comporte ainsi. Peut-être que nous l'avons trop privilégiée parce qu'elle était la dernière et la seule fille depuis des générations.

-C'est ce que Fred et George pensent, Arthur… avoua Molly tristement.

-Nous étions peut-être meilleurs pour l'éducation des garçons, je ne sais pas…

-Venez, je vous accompagne à l'infirmerie, dit alors Minerva en prenant Molly par le bras.

Arthur serra la main d'Albus Dumbledore et sortit de la pièce avec sa femme et Minerva. Albus, lui, resta assis derrière son bureau. Son regard passait des inquiétantes photos du cahier bleu, aux mots menaçants qui les accompagnaient.

_°Que mijotez-vous pour la prochaine fois, Miss Weasley ? Parce que je suis persuadé que vous prévoyez autre chose, et pire très certainement. Rien ne vous arrêtera plus, pas vrai ? Nous avons vaincu la menace Voldemort, ce n'est pas pour qu'une petite sotte détruise Harry et Severus ! Elle ne va quand même pas réussir là où il a échoué !°_

* * *

A l'infirmerie, Molly s'était assise au bord du lit d'Harry, elle lui tenait la main et le regardait tristement. Debout près d'elle, Arthur regardait en soupirant, le jeune homme qu'il aimait comme un fils et considérait comme tel. Poppy entra dans la pièce, baguette magique à la main.

-Il va aller bien mieux avec l'antidote des jumeaux dès demain. Nous espérons même qu'il se réveille. Avec la potion antiallergique de Severus qu'il a prise hier matin, nous avons pu contrer une partie des effets néfastes de la cantharide. Notamment, son cœur ne faiblit plus et il n'y a donc plus de danger mortel immédiat. Evidemment, il ne faudrait pas qu'il reste dans cet état trop longtemps. Le coma même magique, n'est pas très bon pour l'organisme.

-Par Merlin, il vaincu Vous-Savez-Qui et tous ses Mangemorts, sans aucun dommage, et il est cloué dans ce lit à cause d'une idiotie de ma fille.

-Je sais, Arthur, confirma Poppy un peu gênée. J'avoue que j'ai été un peu surprise qu'elle s'obstine ainsi. Même si la potion n'avait pas eu cet effet dramatique sur Harry, il y a peu de chance pour que Ginny ait eu gain de cause. Une potion de luxure ne fera pas d'un homosexuel, un hétéro. La potion aurait pu perturber Harry suffisamment pour qu'il perde le contrôle, surtout que la cantharide provoque une érection pathologique très douloureuse et difficile à supprimer.

-Poppy, demanda soudain Molly. Vous pensez que Ginny aurait fait ça pour avoir des relations sexuelles avec Harry ? Mais dans quel but ? Une fois que la potion aurait cessé de faire effet, il serait revenu à ses sentiments habituels et n'aurait plus souhaité être avec elle. Il aime Severus.

-Je me demande si elle n'est pas jalouse de la grossesse de Severus…

-Elle aurait fait ça, pour le pièger… avec un enfant ? Pour tomber enceinte ?

-Heuuu… Molly, je ne sais pas du tout, c'est une possibilité, mais nous nous avançons peut-être.

-Ce n'est pas idiot ce que vous dites, vous savez, fit Minerva qui feuilletait la Gazette du Sorcier, assise sur l'une des chaises de l'infirmerie. Imaginez que Ginny soit bien jalouse de Severus, ce qui est plus que plausible étant donnée son attitude au Square Grimmaurd cet été. Elle apprend qu'il est enceint, et qu'il est en danger, vu sa condition. Tous les sangs purs connaissent les grossesses masculines plus ou moins, et tous savent que c'est très dangereux.

-C'est exact, confirma Arthur, nous en avons parlé avec nos garçons à leurs pubertés. Ils ne sont pas assez puissants pour être concernés, mais il est normal qu'ils connaissent cette possibilité pour un sorcier.

-Si Ginny est persuadée que Severus ne survivra pas à la grossesse ou à la naissance, il est possible qu'elle ait songé à prendre la place de Severus de toutes les façons possibles, y compris en tombant enceinte, pour déjà, retenir Harry, et ensuite remplacer l'enfant de Severus qui, il faut le dire, à moins de chance de naitre vivant, que l'enfant d'une femme.

-Minerva, ce que vous dites est terrible, mais si… plausible.

-En effet, Molly. C'est une possibilité. Nous savons à la lecture du cahier bleu que Miss Weasley souhaite la mort de Severus.

-Mais si Severus meurt, Harry meurt aussi ! trancha Arthur. Ginny ne peut pas souhaiter la mort d'Harry.

Minerva serra les dents et ne répondit pas. Elle pensait, tout comme Albus, que Ginny pourrait éventuellement souhaiter la mort d'Harry pour empêcher que Severus ne remporte définitivement son cœur. Bien entendu, aucun d'entre eux n'en était certain, mais c'était une possibilité qu'ils avaient évoquée, tout comme bien d'autres. Ils ignoraient qu'Hermione était arrivée elle aussi, à la même conclusion, sans en parler à quiconque, par contre.

-Poppy, qu'a dit le Médicomage ce matin, pour Severus ? choisit de dire Minerva pour changer de sujet de conversation.

-Qu'il a encore eu une fois de la chance ! Mais cette fois-ci, il lui a fait peur, vraiment. Julius a dit à Severus que s'il recommençait encore une fois cette folie, il n'y survivrait pas et le bébé non plus. Il doit impérativement passer toutes ses nuits avec Harry, qu'il soit conscient ou pas. Je dois tester tous les matins son niveau de magie, et tous les soirs, si Severus est trop fatigué. Il a une potion à prendre, que ma foi je ne connaissais pas, mais Severus si. Bien entendu. Si Harry se réveille demain, je ne sais pas comment il va réagir aux évènements, Severus n'a pas été très tendre avec lui, lorsqu'il a surpris Harry avec Ginny.

-Connaissant Severus, ce n'était pas étonnant ! pesta Arthur.

-Il l'a insulté copieusement, jeté dehors de chez lui, et lui a dit que tout était fini entre eux. Harry a perdu conscience quelques minutes après, selon mes estimations. D'après Severus, Harry ne semblait pas se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé la veille.

-Il pourrait avoir tout oublié ? s'étonna Molly Weasley.

-C'était sûrement un effet de l'empoisonnement, il n'était plus capable de réfléchir de trop très certainement. Nous le saurons au réveil.

-Molly, nous allons y aller, Poppy, vous nous tiendrez au courant, n'est-ce pas ? Nous aimerions être prévenus quand il se réveillera.

-Ne vous en faites pas, Arthur, si je suis un peu débordée, je pense que Miss Granger s'en chargera volontiers.

-Hermione, bien sûr… Une étonnante petite sorcière ! dit le père de Ron avec un sourire.

-Brillante ! Un esprit redoutable ! confirma Minerva McGonagall avec un hochement de tête.

* * *

Dans la boutique des Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux, au Chemin de Traverse, c'était le branle-bas de combat. Fred surveillait le chaudron d'antidote, comme un Gobelin la réserve d'or de Gringotts. George houspillait Verity pour qu'elle ne les dérange pas toutes les cinq minutes, et les deux autres employés du labo de créations et de potions avaient reçu l'ordre de cesser leurs travaux actuels, afin de se concentrer sur l'antidote à la cantharide et aux effets secondaires possibles dans les potions de luxures gélifiées.

-Notre petit frère adoptif se trouve dans le coma pour avoir été embrassé par une fille ayant utilisé le bâtonnet vert de luxure W 417. Nous devons trouver une solution à ce problème d'allergie. Nous ne pouvons pas vendre un produit potentiellement dangereux ! avait dit George, pour une fois d'un ton sérieux.

-Monsieur Weasley, les allergies ne sont pas le fait du produit, c'est la personne qui ne le supporte pas, c'est tout. On ne peut rien y faire !

-Et si un client meurt, Jonas ? Si notre petit frère meurt à cause de cette potion ?

-On pourrait toujours mettre un avertissement sur l'emballage. Et puis vendre des antidotes ?

-Pas une mauvaise idée, Paul, avoua Fred en se frottant le menton. Je me demande…. Une minute ! VERITY !

La tête de la vendeuse apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Comme tous les employés, Verity était vêtue de la robe de sorcière magenta, tenue officielle de la boutique.

-Monsieur Weasley ?

-Verity, les rouges à lèvres vert de potion de luxure, qu'elle est la clientèle qui achète ça ? Vous avez un peu remarqué ?

-Oh oui, Monsieur Weasley ! Des filles entre quatorze et vingt ans environ. Et… en général, elles sont moches.

-Je vois. Merci, Verity, vous pouvez retourner en caisse.

Fred se tourna vers George après un dernier coup d'œil au chaudron qui mijotait doucement.

-Je pense que nous devrions en effet mettre un avertissement sur l'emballage et aussi interdire la vente de ces rouges à lèvres aux filles mineures. Et nous pourrions mettre une petite dose d'antidote dans la boite contenant le tube de rouge à lèvres en cas de problème. La personne qui se révèlerait allergique pourrait ainsi être traitée immédiatement.

-Pas idiot du tout, Fred, confirma George. On va faire comme ça à partir de maintenant. Nous allons retirer provisoirement de la vente tous les tubes de rouge à lèvres contenant de la cantharide. Paul, Jonas ? On démarre la production d'antidote en priorité, toutes affaires cessantes ! Demain, celui-ci sera prêt et on envoie plusieurs flacons à Poudlard au Professeur Dumbledore.

-Noté, patron ! répondirent les deux hommes en même temps.

* * *

Au 4ème étage de Poudlard, dans la vaste bibliothèque surveillée par les yeux de faucon d'Irma Pince, Hermione s'était installée comme à son habitude, derrière une pile d'ouvrages, des parchemins, une plume et de l'encre devant elle. Elle semblait très affairée, ne parlant avec personne, consultant ses grimoires et prenant une foule de notes. En fait, elle surveillait Ginny qui fouillait parmi les ouvrages interdits de la Réserve. Hermione se demandait comment elle avait accès à cette partie de la bibliothèque. Encore une question qu'il faudrait poser au Professeur McGonagall.

Ginny regardait tout autour d'elle avec suspicion. Elle se trouvait dans la zone de la Réserve où se trouvaient les livres de Magie Noire. Elle avait lu quelques uns des ouvrages de ce style, qui se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque du Square Grimmaurd, en cachette de sa mère, bien évidemment. Molly n'aurait pas supporté que sa fifille chérie ose mettre son petit nez dans de tels grimoires. La rouquine se souvenait d'avoir lu un sortilège intéressant, ou plutôt un maléfice, elle n'en était pas sûre. Mais ce n'était pas important, si elle le retrouvait ici, ce serait parfait, elle pourrait s'en servir pour se débarrasser définitivement de ce trouble-fête de Rogue. Il disparaîtrait avec son sale rejeton sans laisser aucune trace. Ensuite, Harry serait à elle et tout irait pour le mieux. Si vraiment elle n'arrivait à rien avec lui, elle pourrait toujours l'expédier _ailleurs_ et peu importe où le maléfice l'enverrait…

Hermione, qui connaissait la Réserve comme sa poche, voyait bien dans quelle section se trouvait la petite sœur de Ron, et se doutait qu'elle n'y était pas pour un devoir qu'aurait donné Remus Lupin à ses 6ème année de Gryffondor. Elle fit comme si elle n'avait pas vu Ginny et laissa celle-ci fouiller dans les rayonnages. Au bout d'un moment la rouquine, découragée, quitta la place, retourna prendre son sac là où elle l'avait laissé et sortit de la bibliothèque. Hermione se leva et se dirigea discrètement vers les rayonnages devant lesquels se trouvait précédemment Ginny, afin de découvrir quels genres de livres elle pouvait bien consulter. Le titre du dernier grimoire tenu en main par la dernière des Weasleys fit tiquer Hermione. « _**Rites et Maléfices de Bannissement, débarrassez-vous**_ _**de vos ennemis**_ ».

_°Je me doutais bien quelle allait frapper plus fort ! Un bannissement ? Mais de quel genre ? Elle est complètement cinglée ! Et à qui elle réserve ça ? Harry… ou le Professeur Rogue ?°_

Tous les autres ouvrages que Ginny avaient examinés avaient plus ou moins le même sujet. Cela fit froid dans le dos de la brune aux cheveux touffus.

_°Que faire ? En parler à Ron ? A Remus ? Au Professeur McGonagall ? Oui… elle… c'est mieux !°_

* * *

-Albus, je voudrais bien vous dire deux mots, c'est possible ?

-Bien entendu, Minerva, venez donc par ici.

Le vieux Directeur entra dans l'antichambre menant à la Grande Salle. C'était l'heure du repas du soir et tout le monde était déjà installé. Minerva McGonagall, qui était en retard au repas, tout comme lui, venait de le croiser en bas du Grand Escalier.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Je viens d'avoir un petit entretien avec Miss Granger, ce qui explique mon retard, j'ai pris quelques minutes afin de réfléchir à ce qu'elle vient de m'apprendre.

-Qu'est-ce donc ?

-Miss Granger a aperçu Miss Weasley dans la Réserve de la bibliothèque. J'ignorais d'ailleurs qu'elle avait une autorisation pour s'y rendre. J'ignore qui la lui a donnée. Bref, notre chipie consultait des ouvrages de Magie Noire, notamment des titres ayant tous trait au bannissement, que ce soit des corps ou des âmes, d'ailleurs. Miss Granger dit que le programme de 6ème année en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ne comprend pas ce genre de thème, et que par conséquent elle ne faisait pas une recherche pour un devoir donné par Remus. Elle faisait certainement une recherche à titre personnel. J'ai bien peur que Miss Granger n'ait raison. Elle pense que Ginny Weasley cherche à faire du mal à Severus.

-Mmmm… marmonna le vieil homme en lissant sa longue barbe blanche entre deux doigts lourdement bagués. En effet, ce n'est pas un thème abordé en 6ème année, et elle n'aurait normalement jamais du avoir à consulter ces grimoires. Le bannissement, dites-vous… ça devient inquiétant. Minerva, je veux que vous lui retiriez dès ce soir son passe pour la Réserve, ensuite vous préviendrez les autres professeurs. Personne ne doit lui en donner un autre. Je ne veux pas prendre de risque. J'espère qu'elle n'a pas trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait.

-Miss Granger dit qu'elle avait l'air déconfit. Elle n'a pas du trouver son bonheur, si vous voulez mon avis.

-De toute façon, ces maléfices et autres sortilèges de ce genre sont très difficiles à réaliser. Elle n'en a ni la puissance, ni le niveau. Je ne pense sincèrement pas qu'elle obtiendrait un résultat si elle s'y essayait. Mais je refuse de prendre un seul risque.

-Bien, je vais voir ça avec les autres enseignants, et je lui reprendrai son autorisation dès que possible.

-Le plus tôt sera le mieux, Minerva ! Venez ! Nous devons aller manger avant qu'ils en soient tous au dessert.

* * *

Malheureusement, Minerva n'eut pas le temps de mettre la main sur Ginny Weasley ce soir là. Hermione et Ron passèrent la soirée jusqu'au couvre-feu, à l'infirmerie afin de rendre visite à Harry toujours inconscient. Ils lui parlèrent et essayèrent de le stimuler comme recommandé par Madame Pomfresh, pendant que Severus mijotait des potions pour l'infirmerie. Juste quelques minutes avant de partir, ils furent rejoints par Remus Lupin qui venait lui aussi s'enquérir de l'état de santé de son filleul.

Minerva avait eu une réunion avec les professeurs dans la salle qui leur était réservée, ce qui expliquait l'heure tardive à laquelle Remus était arrivé pour sa visite quotidienne, et aussi le fait que Severus soit dans son labo de potions et pas avec Harry. La professeure de métamorphose avait demandé au staff qui était le professeur qui avait donné un passe pour la Réserve à Miss Ginny Weasley. C'était le Professeur Babbling qui enseignait les runes anciennes, Ginny Weasley voulait consulter les livres de la Réserve pour un devoir qu'elle devait lui rendre. Minerva lui expliqua que le passe était annulé par décision du Directeur et bien que surpris, les autres enseignants n'émirent aucune protestation et ne posèrent aucune question lorsque Minerva leur recommanda de ne plus lui en donner jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Tous comprirent que la demoiselle avait du utiliser son autorisation pour faire autre chose que des recherches pour son devoir de runes. Hermione n'était donc pas allée à la bibliothèque et c'était fort dommage. Elle avait raté Ginny, qui s'y trouvait encore jusqu'à vingt heures, heure de la fermeture du lieu. La demoiselle avait malheureusement trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait et pavoisait dans son lit, ses rideaux fermés, en écrivant dans son cahier bleu, la formule qui, elle le croyait, allait la délivrer de son plus grand souci.

Le lendemain matin à l'aube, Albus fut réveillé par les hululements d'un hibou très excité qui portait un petit colis et tapait du bec au carreau de la fenêtre de la chambre du Directeur. Celui-ci mit ses lunettes sur son nez, et enfila ses pantoufles en frissonnant. La température était fraîche, le feu dans la cheminée n'ayant pas survécu à la nuit. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et caressa le hibou qui lui tendait obligeamment sa patte à laquelle le petit colis était accroché.

-Que m'apportes-tu, de si bon matin ? D'où viens-tu ?

Albus détacha le colis et lut attentivement l'adresse de l'expéditeur.

-Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux ! Eh bien, Messieurs Fred et George Weasley sont des jeunes gens sur qui on peut compter.

Il caressa l'oiseau, l'envoya se reposer dans la volière et referma la fenêtre. Il prit le temps de rallumer le feu dans la cheminée, puis s'enferma dans sa salle de bain. Lorsqu'il en sortit, lavé, coiffé et vêtu de pied en cape, il reprit le petit colis et avec un coupe-papier effilé, il en trancha la ficelle qui le fermait. Avec une satisfaction non dissimulée, il mit les deux flacons que le colis contenait, dans la poche de sa cape et avec un claquement de langue sortit de ses appartements, baguette allumée à la main, puis se dirigea d'un bon pas vers l'infirmerie.

Il faisait nuit presque noire. Les lueurs de l'aube commençaient à apparaître à l'horizon, mais elles étaient insuffisantes pour éclairer la grande pièce à plafond gothique. Le vieil homme vit les grands rideaux fermés et aperçut à la lueur de sa baguette les paravents qui dissimulaient Harry et Severus, au regard des visiteurs ou patients éventuels. Discrètement, il s'approcha du lit et regarda ses deux jeunes hommes préférés qui dormaient. Severus était collé à Harry et son bras était posé en travers du ventre du jeune Gryffondor qui respirait paisiblement. Albus les regarda quelques instants en souriant et fut soudain tiré de sa rêverie par la voix de Poppy Pomfresh.

-Par Merlin, Albus ! murmura-t-elle. Que faites-vous donc à cette heure-ci hors de votre lit ? Nous sommes samedi et il fait nuit. Vous êtes malade ?

-Non, Pompom, je ne suis pas malade. Je viens de recevoir un hibou des jumeaux Weasley. Le colis contenait deux flacons d'antidote à la cantharide. Je suis venu aussitôt, j'espérais qu'on pourrait en donner un tout de suite à Harry.

-Excellente idée, fit l'infirmière en resserrant les pans de sa robe de chambre et en refaisant le nœud. Je vais prendre ma baguette et je vais en transférer un flacon dans son estomac, avec un sortilège.

Poppy Pomfresh s'approcha à pas de loup, du lit où dormaient Harry et Severus. Albus entendit le petit « pop » discret qui annonçait que le flacon d'antidote était ouvert. D'un sortilège informulé, Pompom envoya le contenu du flacon dans l'estomac du Gryffondor, comme annoncé précédemment. Puis elle revint sur ses pas pour s'entretenir avec le Directeur.

-C'est fait, Albus. Je ne sais pas dans combien de temps, l'antidote fera de l'effet. J'espère que ce pauvre Severus aura le plaisir de voir Harry commencer à se réveiller, avant qu'il ne descendre prendre son petit déjeuner. Je vois bien qu'Harry lui manque. Vous savez comment il est, il ne dit rien, ne se plaint pas, mais son regard en dit long.

-Je sais, Pompom, soupira le vieil homme. Bon, prenez soin d'eux. Je rentre chez moi. Je vous verrai plus tard pour le petit déjeuner.

-Je retourne me coucher une petite demi-heure. Il ne fait pas très chaud, et j'étais bien dans mon lit avant que je n'entende l'alarme que vous avez déclenchée en entrant. Je croyais que c'était un élève.

Elle bailla, une main sur la bouche, et tira sur la dentelle de son bonnet de nuit pour couvrir son oreille, puis elle fit un petit au revoir de la main, et sans rajouter un seul mot, se dirigea vers la porte qui menait à son appartement.

Albus rentra dans sa tour et retrouva Fumseck qui lissait ses plumes en lançant de joyeuses trilles. Il laissa passer une bonne heure, qu'il utilisa à ranger les parchemins qui traînaient un peu partout et se décida à descendre à la Grande Salle lorsque les grondements de son estomac commencèrent à se faire vraiment embarrassants.

Il retrouva l'ensemble du corps professoral à la grande table, à l'exception de Severus, qui épuisé, dormait encore, collé contre le corps chaud d'Harry. D'un coup d'œil, il vit que Poppy était là, en grande discussion avec Remus Lupin, dont les cernes, le teint pâle et les yeux injectés de sang, indiquaient l'approche de la pleine lune.

Les hiboux apportant le courrier furent une courte distraction. Albus savait que Molly et Arthur Weasley avaient prévu d'envoyer une beuglante à leur fille unique, mais il ignorait quand ils avaient prévu de le faire. Et lorsqu'il vit Errol, le vieux hibou maladroit de la famille Weasley s'écrouler dans les céréales en les projetant un peu partout sur les élèves, au grand dam de Ron qui balança quelques unes de ses injures préférées, il se prit à sourire à la pensée de la surprise et de l'humiliation qui attendaient la chipie.

Surprise de recevoir un hibou, Ginny se précipita pour relever Errol, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas maudire l'oiseau qui faisait déjà hurler son frère et ricaner toute la table des rouge et or. Elle pâlit en voyant l'enveloppe rouge et la détacha d'une main tremblante. Aussitôt, l'enveloppe lui échappa et se transforma en une bouche cruelle d'où sortit la voix magiquement amplifiée d'une Molly Weasley remontée comme une pendule.

-GINNY WEASLEY ! COMMENT AS-TU OSE FAIRE UNE CHOSE PAREILLE ? TU N'AS PAS HONTE ? TU AS JETE LE DESHONNEUR SUR LA FAMILLE ! TU AS BLESSE HARRY ! ATTENDS UN PEU QUE JE TE METTE LA MAIN DESSUS, JEUNE DEMOISELLE ! NOUS REPARLERONS DE CETTE AFFAIRE, SOIS EN ASSUREE ! TON PERE EST FURIEUX ET TES FRERES AUSSI ! A LA PROCHAINE INCARTADE, JE TE RETIRE DE L'ECOLE ET TU IRAS VIVRE CHEZ LA TANTE MURIEL ! TU ES PREVENUE !

Ginny se mordit une nouvelle fois la lèvre et baissa la tête, les joues écarlates, tandis que la beuglante s'autodétruisait furieusement. Ron ricanait en la regardant, Hermione la toisait sévèrement les lèvres pincées tandis que Lavande et Parvati cogitaient et alignaient les informations pour les faire coïncider avec celles qu'elles possédaient déjà. Parvati fut la plus rapide à comprendre. Elle gronda de colère, sa cuillère pleine de porridge, pointée en avant, menaçante.

-Tu as blessé Harry Potter ? C'est à cause de toi qu'il est inconscient à l'infirmerie depuis trois jours ? Tu es complètement malade ou quoi ? Nous savons qu'il a été empoisonné, toute l'école le sait ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? POURQUOI ?

-Mais voyons, Parv', la renseigna Lavande. C'est évident ! Harry ne veut pas sortir avec elle, alors elle se venge ! Toute l'école sait que Ginny Weasley ne supporte pas qu'on lui dise non ! Quand elle veut un garçon, elle fait tout pour l'avoir. Si d'habitude ça marche, ben cette fois-ci, elle s'est ramassée une veste ! Harry ne veut pas d'elle, il a été très clair plusieurs fois. Alors elle l'a empoisonné, c'est tout !

Des murmures outrés enflèrent dans les rangs des Gryffondors. Certains Serpentards et des Serdaigles avaient entendu et s'étaient retournés pour suivre la conversation, surtout que la beuglante avait attiré leur attention. Se sentant observée, et en fâcheuse posture, la rouquine choisit la contre-attaque.

-Je n'ai pas empoisonné Harry ! Espèce d'idiote ! Il est juste malade ! Tout ça, ce ne sont que des conneries ! Ma mère a encore écouté les ragots d'une idiote qui lui a tout rapporté, si je mets la main sur cette peste, je vais la démolir et lui apprendre à se mêler de ses affaires ! Un petit chauve-furie ne lui fera pas de mal pour commencer, hurla-t-elle, hystérique. Et tous ceux qui se mettront en travers de mon chemin en auront un aussi !

-Tu crois nous impressionner avec ton sortilège à la con ? C'est le seul que tu connaisses ou quoi ? A chaque fois, tu nous sors le même refrain, tu es pitoyable. En tout cas, si tu t'amuses à ça avec l'un d'entre nous, tu auras affaire à McGonagall et tu seras en retenue avec Rusard jusqu'à la remise des diplômes… de l'année prochaine !

Lavande regarda avec admiration Parvati, qui reprenait son souffle après sa tirade vengeresse. La rouquine se drapa dans ce qui lui restait de dignité et se leva pour quitter la Grande Salle. Personne ne tenta de la retenir, et dès qu'elle eut franchi les Grandes Portes sous les regards désapprobateurs des enseignants, les conversations reprirent. Tous commentaient ce qu'ils pensaient avoir compris. Ginny Weasley avait empoisonné Harry Potter parce qu'il refusait de sortir avec elle. Mais la rouquine ne sortait-elle pas déjà avec Justin Finch-Fletchley ? Le Poufsouffle, vexé d'avoir été apparemment choisi par dépit par la Gryffondor, annonça à ses amis qu'il ne serait pas un pis-aller et que l'empoisonneuse pouvait aller se faire voir chez les Trolls. Ron, qui avait entendu, pouffa de rire en voyant que les affaires de sa sœur ne se portaient pas si bien que ça. Ça lui apprendrait à vouloir s'en prendre à son meilleur ami, le Sauveur du Monde Magique ! Non mais !

* * *

A l'infirmerie, loin de l'agitation de la Grande Salle, Severus se réveillait à présent, dans la douce lumière que tamisaient les grands rideaux lourds qui masquaient les vastes fenêtres en ogives. Il ouvrit les yeux et leva son regard d'onyx vers le visage de son compagnon. Il poussa un cri étouffé de surprise en découvrant les deux orbes émeraude qui le regardaient avec appréhension. Aussitôt, le maître des potions se redressa et se jeta sur Harry qui eut un petit mouvement de crainte et tenta de fuir le contact. Severus se rendit compte alors à sa grande horreur, qu'Harry avait à présent peur de lui. Il se figea à cette constatation et son cœur se serra.

-Harry… murmura-t-il, soulagé. Enfin… tu as repris conscience. Merlin soit loué ! Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué, mon ange.

-Je… mais… tenta Harry.

Mais sa gorge était sèche et sa voix éraillée. Severus reprit ses esprits et saisissant sa baguette de bouleau noir sous son oreiller, il conjura un verre d'eau qu'il porta aux lèvres du Gryffondor.

-Bois, mon ange, tu dois avoir soif. Ne dis rien pour l'instant. Tout va bien.

Severus aida Harry à boire le verre d'eau. Le garçon le remercia dans un souffle et sa tête retomba sur l'oreiller, comme s'il était épuisé. Il ferma les yeux, ne voyant de toute façon pas à dix centimètres. Severus bougea sans rien dire et tendit la main vers la paire de lunettes rondes qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit, de son côté. Il la déplia et la posa sur le visage d'Harry qui aussitôt rouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui.

-Infirmerie… constata-t-il, la voix toujours coassante.

-Oui, confirma Severus. Tu es ici depuis trois jours.

Harry le regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des gallions, visiblement surpris. Il fronça les sourcils et passa sa main sur son front, tentant de se rappeler les derniers évènements qui avaient bien pu encore le conduire dans cet endroit détestable.

-Tu te souviens de quelque chose ? tenta la terreur des cachots, un peu inquiet.

Harry hocha la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

-Tu veux plus de moi…

Horrifié, Severus vit les yeux verts se fermer et de grosses larmes en couler et inonder les joues pâles du Sauveur qui tourna alors la tête de l'autre côté, essayant de refreiner les sanglots qu'il sentait venir.

-Harry, non ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Regarde-moi, mon amour, regarde-moi, je t'en supplie !

Il attira le visage d'Harry vers lui, en lui tenant le menton. Harry accepta de tourner sa tête vers lui, mais garda obstinément les yeux fermés. Severus couvrit le visage aimé de baisers, lui murmurant des mots tendres pour le rassurer.

-J'étais furieux, Harry. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé mais… je me suis senti trahi, j'ai cru que c'était toi qui ne voulais plus de moi, de nous, du bébé.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et secoua la tête avec incompréhension. Severus lui caressa les cheveux d'une main douce et l'obligea à le regarder.

-Je suis allé te rejoindre dans le couloir devant ta chambre de Préfet-En-Chef, après ta ronde. Juste comme j'arrivais à l'angle du couloir, j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas seul. Ginny Weasley était avec toi. Elle s'est jetée sur toi pour t'embrasser, et tu ne l'as pas repoussée. Tu l'as plaquée contre le mur et… tu t'es vautré sur elle, et tu as mis tes mains partout sur son corps.

Harry regarda Severus, horrifié.

-Quoi ? J'ai… j'ai fait ça ? Mais… je ne l'aime pas ! Je ne la désire pas. C'est une fille ! Je n'ai jamais désiré une seule fille de toute ma vie. Misère… mais… j'étais sous _Impérium_ ou quoi ?

-Non. Une potion. Mais je l'ignorais. Je suis rentré dans les cachots et je me suis couché. Je pensais que tu viendrais me rejoindre, que tu m'expliquerais et tu n'es jamais venu.

Harry vit la douleur passer fugitivement dans les yeux d'onyx de son compagnon.

-Sev'… je suis désolé. Mais ce n'était pas moi… tu comprends ? Est-ce que… tu crois que… j'ai fait des trucs avec elle ?

Harry était livide à cette pensée et il en avait presque la nausée.

-Tu ne te rappelles de rien ?

-Pas vraiment, c'est confus. Je… je me souviens… de me sentir mal, de voir tout tourner, autour de moi. J'avais des nausées et ça me brûlait… là…

Pudiquement, Harry posa la main sur son sexe pour désigner l'endroit qui l'avait brûlé. Severus hocha la tête avec assentiment.

-Ginny Weasley a utilisé un bâton de rouge à lèvres qui était une potion de luxure gélifiée, faite à partir de cantharide, un ingrédient aphrodisiaque très dangereux. Encore un nouveau produit des jumeaux Weasley. La demoiselle t'attendait visiblement, cachée pas loin, sûrement dans une alcôve ou derrière une statue. Dans le noir ce n'était pas bien difficile. Elle s'est jetée sur toi, lorsqu'elle t'a vu et t'a embrassé. Une fois la potion dans ton système, tu ne pouvais plus lutter. C'est une potion très puissante. Tu aurais embrassé le cul de Rusard sans t'en rendre compte.

-Pitié ! fit Harry, la mine dégoûtée.

-Cette potion de luxure provoque une érection artificielle très douloureuse et plutôt persistante. Seulement, tu es allergique à la cantharide et tu as fait une réaction violente, d'où ton malaise. Normalement, tu aurais du continuer à bécoter cette petite peste et la dose de potion aurait augmenté dans ton corps. Une fois l'effet obtenu, tu aurais bandé comme un hippogriffe et tu te serais jeté sur elle, sans même te poser la question de son sexe. Enfin, disons que c'est une possibilité, ou plutôt une probabilité.

-Ça n'a pas marché ? Comment tu sais ?

-Tu as apparemment dormi habillé dans ton lit de Préfet. Miss Granger et Monsieur Weasley ont assuré que Miss Weasley était présente à la tour de Gryffondor lorsque Miss Granger est revenue de sa ronde. Donc elle n'est pas restée avec toi, et n'a rien obtenu. Tu es descendu dans les cachots à ton réveil et tu n'avais pas bonne mine, tu disais te sentir mal, et… je n'ai pas compris.

-Tu m'as chassé, Sev'. Je m'en souviens.

-Je croyais que tu avais passé la nuit avec elle. J'étais fou de jalousie. Je voulais te faire aussi mal que ce que je ressentais comme douleur à ce moment-là. Tu es parti et tu n'es pas venu au cours de potion. Miss Granger et Monsieur Weasley t'ont trouvé dans la salle de bain des Préfets-En-Chef, évanoui. Tu avais pissé du sang et vomi dans les toilettes.

-Pissé du sang ?

Severus senti la panique d'Harry qui instinctivement venait de poser sa main sur son sexe.

-Chéri, n'aie pas peur. La cantharide provoque une érection, je te l'ai dit. Ça n'a pas marché sur toi, mais elle a un autre effet, elle irrite épouvantablement l'urètre, et lorsque tu es allé faire pipi, ça a suffit à le faire saigner. Poppy t'a donné une potion anti-inflammatoire, tout va bien.

-Ok.

-La cantharide provoque aussi des nausées, des maux d'estomac et des vomissements, donc ça explique ton malaise et le fait que tu aies vomi. Seulement tu y es en plus allergique et donc ton corps s'est rebellé après avoir lutté pendant plusieurs heures, et tu t'es évanoui. Poppy a dit que ton cœur commençait à fatiguer, elle a du te donner une potion pour le soutenir. L'antidote à la cantharide doit mijoter pendant deux semaines, je ne pouvais pas faire cette potion, c'était inutile. Je t'ai fait juste une potion antiallergique pour minimiser les dégâts ou du moins essayer, et les jumeaux Weasley ont dit qu'ils avaient un chaudron d'antidote en train et qu'il allait être prêt dans trois jours. Je suppose que Poppy en a reçu un flacon et qu'elle te l'a donné. Je sais qu'elle te gardait dans un coma magique spécial qui ne devait cesser que lorsque la cantharide serait totalement éliminée de ton corps et ses effets aussi, bien évidemment.

-Pourquoi, Sev' ? Pourquoi Ginny a essayé ça ? Même si je n'avais pas été allergique, ça n'aurait pas marché. Une fois que j'aurais eu repris mes esprits, je n'aurais plus voulu d'elle. Et je lui en aurais voulu à mort. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt.

-Minerva pense qu'elle voulait tomber enceinte. Elle espère sans doute que je ne vais pas survivre à la grossesse ou à la naissance, et elle espérait ainsi prendre ma place.

-T'es sûr de ça ?

-Non, c'est une spéculation de Minerva, mais il parait qu'Albus serait enclin à y croire.

Harry cacha son visage dans ses deux mains.

-Elle est complètement malade !

-Un peu instable, je dirais. Le reste, Miss Granger pourra te l'expliquer, elle a beaucoup contribué à faire éclater la vérité comme on dit dans les romans moldus. Pour l'instant, je veux juste que tu me croies lorsque je te dis que je ne veux pas te quitter. Je t'aime, Harry… tu es toute ma vie, à présent. Et notre bébé aussi.

-Je te crois, Sev'… murmura Harry d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion.

Il leva sa main pour caresser la joue pâle de la chauve-souris des cachots, qu'une ombre de barbe commençait à envahir. Avec un sourire, il attira le visage de son amant vers lui pour exiger un baiser. Sans se faire prier, Severus obtempéra de bon cœur. Harry interrompit rapidement le baiser, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire. Severus le regarda, un peu étonné, ne comprenant pas ce qui avait bien pu le faire rire.

-Je crois que notre fille est réveillée et qu'elle me dit bonjour, Sev', s'amusa Harry qui glissait à présent sa main sur le ventre rond de son compagnon, afin de sentir les coups de pied du bébé.

-Oooh ! Tu l'as sentie ? Elle remue tellement là-dedans que j'avoue que je n'y prête plus vraiment attention.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Deux nuits sans toi, et j'ai fait un malaise en cours de potions. Depuis Julius et Poppy exigent que je vienne dormir avec toi, que tu sois conscient ou pas. D'où ma présence près de toi, dans ce lit magiquement agrandi.

-Je comprends mieux. Par Merlin ! Tu aurais pu avoir de graves problèmes de santé, et la petite aussi. Si je mets la main sur cette petite salope de Ginny, je l'étrangle !

-Albus craint qu'elle ne cherche encore à faire quelque chose. Soit à toi, ou bien à moi cette fois-ci. Je ne sais pas ce qui le fait penser ça, mais Minerva est d'accord, semble-t-il ainsi que Miss Granger.

-Hermione ne s'avancerait pas à dire une chose pareille si elle n'avait pas de preuves ou du moins des soupçons valables.

-Elle t'expliquera sûrement dans la journée.

Harry bailla largement, à sa grande surprise.

-Misère, j'ai dormi trois jours et je suis épuisé, tu comprends quelque chose à ça, toi ?

-Ce n'était pas un sommeil naturel, mon amour, tu as quand même besoin de repos. Dors, si tu veux, je reste près de toi, je n'ai pas faim de toute façon. Je suis si heureux que tu sois réveillé ! Si tu savais !

-Je sais, mon cœur. Je suis heureux d'être avec toi, aussi, Severus.

Harry retira ses lunettes et les tendit à Severus qui les posa sur la table de nuit, il ferma les yeux et se coucha sur le côté. Il se serra contre le corps chaud de son amour, en poussant un soupir de bien-être. Il sentit que Severus lui embrassait tendrement le front et esquissa un sourire. Puis deux bras puissants l'attirèrent et il se retrouva la tête posée sur l'épaule de Severus qui s'était couché bien à plat sur le dos. Une main fine lui caressait doucement les cheveux, et ce tendre massage l'expédia rapidement au pays des rêves.

* * *

Lorsque Minerva, Poppy et Albus remontèrent à l'infirmerie, après leur petit déjeuner, afin de voir comment se portait Harry et s'il avait repris conscience, ils le trouvèrent endormi dans les bras de Severus qui lui était parfaitement réveillé et serrait son ange aux yeux d'émeraude contre lui, comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne lui échappe.

-Severus… mon cher garçon, vous êtes réveillé, constata Albus, ravi. Comment va notre jeune Harry ?

-Il a repris conscience, Albus. Vous lui avez donné l'antidote, Poppy ?

-Oui, Professeur Rogue. Ce matin, à l'aube, Albus a reçu un hibou des jumeaux Weasley, il contenait deux flacons d'antidote. Je suis plus que ravie de voir qu'il été efficace. Comment va Harry ?

-Bien, je suppose. Il ne se souvient pas de tout, je lui ai raconté ce qui s'est passé. Il n'a pas de souvenir de l'épisode avec Miss Weasley. Il ne se rappelle que de la scène que je lui ai faite.

-Je vois, soupira l'infirmière en sortant sa baguette de la poche de son tablier. Je crois qu'il ne se souvient que de la chose la plus dramatique pour lui.

-Je lui ai fait beaucoup de mal à ce moment-là, avoua Severus avec des remords. Lorsque je me suis approché de lui quand j'ai vu qu'il était réveillé, il a eu peur de moi et il a reculé. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer ce que ça m'a fait ! Une vraie douche glacée.

-Severus… mon garçon… le fustigea le Directeur. Vous avez souvent accusé Harry d'agir avant d'avoir réfléchi aux conséquences ultérieures mais je vous rappelle encore une fois, que vous n'avez rien à lui envier question impulsivité.

-Et mauvais caractère, ajouta Minerva, vénéneuse, avec un petit sourire en coin.

Curieusement le maître des potions ne protesta pas. Il se contenta de soupirer et son bras qui enserrait le cou d'Harry le plaqua encore un peu plus contre lui.

-Vous avez faim, Severus, très certainement. Vous devriez aller prendre un petit déjeuner, Poppy va examiner Harry pendant ce temps.

-Non, ça va, protesta la terreur de Gryffondor, qui ne voulait pas lâcher Harry.

-Il ne va pas s'envoler, Severus. Ne faites pas l'enfant.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Albus, trancha Madame Pomfresh. Severus peut rester là avec Harry. Un Elfe va lui apporter un petit déjeuner.

Elle sortit une fiole en cristal de la poche de son tablier et la tendit au maître des cachots qui en avala le contenu sans discuter. Albus le regarda faire, intrigué.

-Encore ces fameuses hormones, Severus ?

-Non, Albus, répondit à sa place Poppy Pomfresh. Severus n'a plus besoin d'hormones depuis un bon moment. Le placenta du bébé a pris le relais et les fabrique à présent. Ce n'est qu'une potion fortifiante, des vitamines.

-Oh. Et bien je n'y connais rien à ces histoires d'hormones. Je ne connaissais que les hormones sexuelles, celles qui provoquent la puberté, ce genre de chose. Je ne savais pas qu'il y en avait d'autres.

-Des tas d'autres, Albus.

-C'est vous l'experte, Pompom.

Il regarda l'infirmière agiter sa baguette le long du corps d'Harry. Elle eut un petit sourire de satisfaction en la rangeant de nouveau dans la poche de son tablier.

-Bien. Tout va pour le mieux, dirait-on ! Il est fatigué, un peu déshydraté et sous-alimenté, mais il fallait s'y attendre. Les potions de nutrition ne sont qu'un minimum et elles ont été mal absorbées d'ailleurs à cause de son état général. Dès qu'il sera réveillé de nouveau, je vais le retaper vite fait.

-Je lui ai donné un verre d'eau à son réveil.

-Excellent, Severus. Vous avez bien fait. Je vais lui préparer du jus de citrouille bien frais avec des vitamines comme vous prenez, et puis du thé et un encas léger avec une potion de nutrition. Il pourra sortir demain matin. Je préfère le garder jusque là, je voudrais vérifier son état psychologique et aussi voir s'il a oublié autre chose. Je pense que non, mais il faut que je vérifie, néanmoins.

-Bien, tout ceci est parfait. Je vais prévenir Molly et Arthur, je leur avais promis, annonça le Directeur. Minerva, vous pourriez aller prévenir Remus que son filleul est réveillé, il en sera très certainement plus que soulagé, ainsi que Miss Granger et Monsieur Weasley. Faites le discrètement, inutile que Ginny Weasley soit au courant tout de suite. Les autres élèves n'ont pas besoin de le savoir avant demain, non plus. Ça empêchera que la moitié de l'école ne défile ici aujourd'hui. Ainsi, Severus pourra rester avec Harry sans qu'ils ne soient tous deux dérangés.

Albus Dumbledore et Minerva McGonagall quittèrent l'infirmerie laissant Severus avec Harry sous la garde féroce de Poppy Pomfresh qui allait veiller à ce que le maître des potions mange un petit déjeuner conséquent. Le Directeur alla directement à son bureau en se frottant les mains, ravi de savoir qu'Harry allait bien se porter, très certainement. Il se précipita vers sa cheminette une poignée de poudre verte à la main. Pendant ce temps, Minerva alla prévenir le loup-garou qui se précipita en courant vers l'infirmerie, plantant là sa collègue qui pouffa en le regardant se sauver à toute allure dans le couloir. Tranquillement, elle remonta au 7ème étage vers la tour de Gryffondor et se présenta devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui s'ouvrit aussitôt pour laisser entrer la Directrice de Maison dans la salle commune. Le regard de Minerva balaya la salle et elle fit un petit sourire aux élèves qui s'y trouvaient. Avisant une jeune fille qui traversait la pièce, un grimoire à la main, elle l'appela, juste avant de se diriger vers son bureau.

-Miss Frobisher ? Pourriez-vous avoir l'amabilité de dire à la Préfète-En-Chef que je voudrais lui dire deux mots, s'il vous plaît ?

-Bien sûr, Professeur McGonagall.

La jeune fille rebroussa chemin et remonta l'escalier menant aux dortoirs. Minerva entra dans son bureau et referma la porte derrière elle. Moins de deux minutes plus tard, Hermione frappait à la porte.

-ENTREZ !

La porte s'ouvrit sur une Hermione intriguée. Que pouvait bien lui vouloir la Directrice de Maison, un samedi matin ? Surtout que Ron n'avait pas été demandé, et donc il ne pouvait pas s'agir d'Harry, à son humble avis.

-Vous vouliez me voir, Professeur McGonagall ?

-Oui, Miss Granger, asseyez-vous quelques instants, je vous prie. Je vous ai faite appeler, vous seule, car je ne voulais pas que Miss Weasley se doute de quelque chose, si je demandais à votre ami Ronald de venir lui aussi.

-C'est Harry ? s'inquiéta la jeune brune aux cheveux touffus, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, un peu angoissée qu'il puisse aller plus mal.

-Oui, Miss Granger, avoua la professeure de métamorphose avec un sourire. Il s'est réveillé tout à l'heure. Les jumeaux Weasley ont expédié l'antidote au Directeur, à l'aube, et Madame Pomfresh le lui a fait prendre aussitôt.

-C'est super ! Je suis soulagée, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer, soupira la jeune Gryffondor.

-Je veux bien vous croire ! Vous auriez vu la tête de Remus ! Je ne crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu courir aussi vite ! Il m'a plantée là, sans dire un mot et il a filé vers l'infirmerie comme s'il avait un Troll aux trousses.

-Et… le Professeur Rogue ?

-Il est avec Monsieur Potter. Il refuse de le quitter et même de le lâcher.

-Ils sont réconciliés ?

-Je crois savoir qu'ils se sont expliqués. Monsieur Potter ne se souvient pas de la scène avec Miss Weasley, il ne se rappelle que celle que le Professeur Rogue lui a faite lorsqu'il est descendu dans les cachots le lendemain matin. Severus lui a tout raconté et il semblerait qu'il ait accepté ses explications.

-Nous pourrons aller le voir ?

-Je pense que cet après-midi, ce sera suffisant. Madame Pomfresh veut lui faire quelques examens complémentaires, ce qui n'est pas étonnant. J'ignore combien de temps Remus va rester avec Harry. Etant donné que Severus y est aussi, je ne pense pas que ça va durer bien longtemps. Vous savez comment ils sont…

-Comme chien et chat… encore que pour l'amour d'Harry, ils ont tous deux fait beaucoup de concessions, mais ça ne sera jamais l'entente cordiale.

-En effet, soupira Minerva McGonagall. Mais enfin, tant qu'ils ne s'entretuent pas… Je me dis souvent que si Sirius Black était encore de ce monde, nous aurions eu beaucoup plus de difficultés. Il n'aurait jamais accepté la relation de son filleul avec son ennemi juré. Surtout qu'il était un homophobe convaincu et particulièrement virulent.

-Je présume que je dois prévenir Ron discrètement, et lui seul, non ?

-Vous présumez fort bien, Miss Granger. Monsieur Potter devrait sortir demain de l'infirmerie et éventuellement reprendre les cours dès lundi. J'attends l'avis de Madame Pomfresh quant à la reprise des cours, d'ailleurs. Je souhaite que l'annonce du rétablissement de Monsieur Potter ne soit pas connue des autres élèves avant demain soir. Je voudrais éviter que vos condisciples ne se ruent à l'infirmerie pour lui rendre visite. Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils tombent sur le Professeur Rogue, il refuse de lâcher son compagnon, une seule minute, et ne se lèvera probablement pas de la journée, pour ne pas quitter Harry.

-C'est compréhensible. Il a failli le perdre, et Harry, lui, a cru que le Professeur Rogue ne voulait plus de lui, ils ont besoin de se retrouver. Je vais prévenir Ron lorsque nous serons seuls, et nous irons rendre une petite visite à Harry dans l'après-midi. Je ne pense pas que le Professeur Rogue nous en tiendra rigueur, après tout, Ron et moi, nous avons assisté au rituel. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait y avoir de choquant pour nous, à les voir en pyjama dans le même lit.

-Heuuu… oui, en effet. C'est vrai que côté spectacle, nous avons été servis avec ces deux là ! avoua Minerva en rougissant quelque peu.

* * *

Remus regardait Harry dormir, toujours collé à Severus qui ne l'avait pas lâché. La terreur des cachots sirotait une tasse de thé, légèrement relevé par deux oreillers. De son bras libre, il tenait Harry tout contre lui, et de temps en temps, lui caressait les cheveux.

-Tu es sûr qu'il va bien, Severus ? s'inquiéta le loup-garou qui ne lâchait pas son filleul des yeux.

-Oui, Lupin, je te l'ai dit, il va bien. Il ne se rappelle pas la scène que cette petite salope lui a jouée, mais le reste si.

-Comment tu expliques ça ? Ou Poppy ?

-L'effet de la potion, je suppose.

-Si je mets la main sur elle, je l'écharpe, fit le loup-garou, menaçant. Je te jure que j'avais du mal à me retenir, hier en cours, j'avais envie de lui sauter dessus. Lunard a eu du mérite de rester tranquille.

-A qui le dis-tu ! Je l'ai eu en cours avant-hier après-midi, et cette petite charogne n'a fait que me toiser avec un rictus moqueur sur la figure. J'ai eu plus d'une fois envie de lui faire avaler son sourire avec un bon sortilège ! Ma baguette m'a démangé plusieurs fois. J'ai quand même réussi à lui coller un zéro, à lui retirer cinquante points et à lui coller une semaine de retenue avec Rusard.

-Ça n'a pas du être difficile, tu as de l'entrainement ! ricana Remus, amusé.

-Je l'ai placée près d'un de mes serpents.

-Lequel ?

-Jonathan Dorby…

-Ouille… tu as été cruel, ce gamin est atroce.

-Particulièrement infecte, en effet. Il a ruiné sa potion comme je m'y attendais. La prochaine fois, je la place entre Dorby et Harper. On va voir qui fait la loi !

-Tiens… je ferai la même chose… s'amusa le loup-garou, l'esprit vengeur. Et le cours d'après où j'ai les 6ème année Gryffondor avec les Poufsouffles, je la mettrai près de Stebbins, elle ne peut pas le sentir, je l'ai remarqué. Elle va être folle !

-Mince, j'ai toujours les lions et les serpents ensemble, moi. C'est vrai, Stebbins est stupide, presque aussi incompétent en potions que Londubat, c'est dire. Enfin, maintenant que je n'ai plus Londubat en cours, c'est lui le plus nul de l'école.

-Neville a abandonné les potions ? s'étonna Remus.

-Il n'en a pas besoin pour faire de la botanique. C'est sa grand-mère qui l'obligeait à continuer, elle voulait qu'il devienne Auror, comme ses parents je suppose. Mais le garçon n'a aucune compétence pour être un Auror. Minerva a mis fin à cette stupidité avec l'aide de Pomona, et Londubat va être l'apprenti de Pomona après son diplôme. Du coup, j'en suis débarrassé.

-Botanique, hein ? C'est vrai qu'il semble doué dans ce domaine, j'ai entendu Harry en parler avec Hermione, une fois.

-Lupin, Minerva et Albus pensent que la petite peste va tenter de recommencer.

-Tu crois ?

-Y a des chances que ce soit moi la victime, la prochaine fois. Albus pense qu'elle veut ma mort et celle du bébé.

-Qu'elle essaie de toucher à l'enfant de mon filleul ! Je t'assure que je ne prendrai pas ma potion Tue-loup et que je m'arrangerai pour que Lunard soit sur son passage à la prochaine pleine lune.

Severus eut un petit sourire amusé, que ne remarqua pas le loup-garou qui ne quittait pas son louveteau des yeux.

-T'as pas peur que ton môme soit un loup-garou, Lupin ?

-Si, soupira Remus, en baissant tristement les yeux. C'est un risque à courir, j'étais pas certain de vouloir le courir d'ailleurs, mais Dora… elle était folle de rage lorsque je lui ai suggéré qu'elle devrait peut-être avorter. Alors j'ai laissé tomber.

-Je peux comprendre ça, fit Severus en passant sa main sur son ventre où il sentait son bébé gigoter.

Remus regarda le ventre de son collègue et soupira.

-J'aurais jamais pensé que tu risquerais ta peau pour avoir un enfant avec un Potter.

-Harry n'est pas James, Lupin. J'ai mis du temps à m'en apercevoir, d'ailleurs.

-C'est vrai, Harry n'est pas James. Il a plus de Lily qu'on n'aurait pu le penser. Sirius l'avait remarqué aussi, et je crois qu'il en était un peu déçu, il espérait la copie conforme de James. Mais c'est bien, Lily était une fille super, je suis content qu'Harry ait hérité de son caractère, il a pris le meilleur de chacun d'eux, on va dire ça comme ça.

-Chuis pas persuadé qu'il y avait quelque chose de bon en James Potter, pesta Severus Rogue.

Remus ne répondit pas. Il savait très bien qu'en effet, Severus n'avait jamais vu que les pires côté de Sirius et de James, ainsi que les siens et ceux de Queudver, d'ailleurs. Il se leva et s'étira comme un chat.

-Je vais y aller, j'ai des copies à corriger, et comme la pleine lune approche, je n'aurai pas de soirées de libres avant quelques jours. Faut que je m'avance le plus possible.

Severus hocha la tête et regarda le loup-garou quitter l'infirmerie tranquillement. Il reposa sa tasse de thé à présent vide sur la table à roulettes qui se trouvait à sa portée, ferma les yeux et déposa un baiser dans les cheveux noirs emmêlés d'Harry.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Harry était fin prêt pour quitter l'infirmerie. Il avait pris une douche dans la salle de bain de l'infirmerie, pas seul évidemment. Severus n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le rejoindre, et les amoureux s'en étaient donné à cœur joie après avoir jeté un sortilège de silence sur la pièce pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de la maîtresse des lieux. Tous deux devaient retourner dans les cachots de Severus après l'heure du petit déjeuner. Ils avaient prévu de passer la journée à se concentrer sur le choix définitif d'un prénom pour le bébé, et se réjouissaient à l'avance de ce moment. Ron et Hermione étaient passés la veille, dans l'après-midi comme promis et avaient été ravis de voir que leur ami se portait bien. Harry avait félicité Hermione pour la brillance de ses déductions, et Hermione avait rougi tandis que Ron, flatté, était ravi qu'on puisse trouver sa petite-amie aussi intelligente.

Malheureusement, leur retour à la salle commune, n'avait pas échappé à l'œil acéré de la rouquine qui se doutait bien d'où ils revenaient. Et la chipie avait utilisé une oreille à rallonge pour écouter ce que le couple pouvait bien se raconter une fois seuls dans le dortoir des garçons de 7ème année. Elle avait ainsi appris qu'Harry était réveillé, que Severus se trouvait avec lui et ne le quittait pas d'une semelle, qu'ils allaient rentrer dès le lendemain matin dans les cachots après le petit déjeuner et passer la journée à choisir un prénom pour leur bébé, ce qui rendait Hermione hystérique car elle aurait aimé participer et leur faire des suggestions.

Ginny avait rangé son oreille à rallonge une fois qu'elle avait eu tous les renseignements qu'elle voulait et était retournée dans la salle commune. Elle avait fait semblant de lire Quidditch Magazine lorsqu'elle avait vu Hermione et Ron sortir de la salle commune pour aller faire un tour dans le parc du château. Aussitôt, elle s'était levée de sa chaise et était montée dans le dortoir des garçons de 7ème année, elle avait fouillé dans la malle de Ron pour y prendre la cape d'invisibilité qu'Harry avait prêté à son ami. Ginny avait entendu Ron dire à Hermione quelques minutes auparavant, qu'il ne faudrait pas qu'elle oublie de lui rappeler de rendre à Harry sa cape d'invisibilité. La rouquine avait tout de suite vu le parti qu'elle pouvait tirer de cette annonce et avait décidé de voler la cape.

Elle attendait donc, cachée sous ladite cape, dans le couloir de l'infirmerie, qu'Harry en sorte avec son garde du corps enceint. Son attente fut de courte durée, la chipie entendit la porte s'ouvrir et elle vit le couple qu'elle attendait, en sortir. Severus portait une robe verte qui ne dissimulait pas son ventre plus que volumineux, et Harry avait un uniforme propre et fraichement repassé qui lui avait été apporté par Dobby. La bouche pincée et les yeux écarquillés de fureur, elle les vit se sourire, s'embrasser tendrement, puis s'éloigner de la porte de l'infirmerie tranquillement.

Elle entendit Harry s'inquiéter et demander à son compagnon.

-Ça va, chéri ? Tu n'as pas trop de mal à marcher ? Courage, encore un petit mois et c'est fini !

Ginny ne laissa pas à Severus le temps de répondre, elle se plaça devant eux dans le couloir, et pointa sa baguette par l'ouverture de la cape. Aucun des deux hommes ne remarqua la baguette et la main qui flottaient devant eux : ils se regardaient. Ils entendirent juste une voix qui lança :

-_Redeant quardragintis annis brevi _!

Surpris, ils virent un éclair de lumière les entourer tous les deux, et puis ce fut le black-out total et les ténèbres se refermèrent sur eux.

* * *


	12. Exil forcé

**Note de l'auteur : Désolée pour le retard de publication, j'étais malade.**

* * *

Dans un tourbillon de lumière blanche, Ginny vit les deux hommes disparaître soudainement. Elle pesta, déconfite de son échec. Harry n'était pas sensé être banni, seul Rogue, cette plaie, était concerné, mais il semblait qu'elle n'avait pas très bien visé. Elle songea distraitement qu'elle devrait un peu s'entraîner pour éviter une autre déconvenue, après tout, on ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait se passer, elle pourrait avoir besoin de bien viser, dans l'avenir.

C'étaient ses pensées du moment, alors qu'elle s'enfuyait en courant le long du couloir du premier étage, toujours cachée sous la cape d'Harry. Elle ne se souciait même pas qu'on puisse éventuellement apercevoir ses pieds, une seule chose l'importait, elle devait retourner à la tour des Gryffondors, et elle devait remettre la cape dans la malle de Ron avant que cet idiot et sa gourde de petite-amie ne soient de retour de leur promenade. Et lorsqu'ils reviendraient, elle serait bien sagement assise dans la salle commune, toujours plongée dans la lecture d'un passionnant article de Quidditch Magazine. Ensuite, elle n'aurait qu'à attendre qu'on s'aperçoive de la disparition du Sauveur et de l'abruti qu'il avait décidé d'engrosser. Elle se fichait totalement de ce qui pouvait leur arriver, à eux et leur sale bâtard, du moment qu'elle ne les avait plus sous le nez, en train de se regarder avec des yeux de merlans frits. Comment Harry avait-il pu tomber amoureux de cette chauve-souris ? De ce _vieux_ de l'âge de ses parents, qui en plus était moche comme un sombral et franchement antipathique… Elle ne le comprendrait jamais ! Peut-être qu'après tout, les Dursleys n'avaient pas tort, Harry Potter était peut-être un _anormal_, un monstre et qu'il méritait tout ce qu'ils disaient de lui.

Ginny Weasley remonta au 7ème étage et attendit tranquillement devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Elle reprit son souffle en attendant qu'un élève daigne entrer ou sortir de la salle commune, ainsi elle pourrait en toute discrétion, retourner à l'intérieur et mettre son plan à exécution. La chipie n'eut pas longtemps à attendre, un groupe de première année apparut dans l'escalier et ils donnèrent le mot de passe au portrait de la Grosse Dame. Invisible, elle entra dans la salle commune et monta les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir des garçons de 7ème année. La chance était avec elle, Neville venait d'en sortir et la pièce était déserte. Elle retira vivement la cape, la replia en bouchon comme le faisait Ron et la replaça dans la malle de son frère. La porte s'ouvrit au large, juste comme elle se relevait et Seamus Finnigan entra, les sourcils froncés.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Ginny ?

La sournoise sortit discrètement une barrette de sa poche, et fit semblant de l'avoir retrouvée par terre.

-Ah, ça y est ! Je l'ai retrouvée, je me disais aussi qu'elle ne devait pas être loin. Tu ne sais pas où est Ron, Seamus ? Je croyais qu'il était là, je m'ennuie et je voulais qu'il fasse une partie d'échecs avec moi.

-Nan, je sais pas trop où il est, je crois qu'il doit traîner avec Hermione, mais je sais pas où.

-Zut, alors… Tant pis… merci Seamus.

-De rien, répondit l'irlandais, en la regardant remettre la soi-disant barrette fugueuse, dans ses cheveux.

Avec un petit sourire que le garçon ne vit pas, Ginny sortit du dortoir et retourna dans la salle commune pour voir que Colin Crivey lui avait pris son magazine : ça allait chauffer pour son matricule.

Lorsque Ron et Hermione revinrent de leur courte promenade, ils trouvèrent Ginny toujours installée à la même place, et toujours le nez dans son magazine. Aucun d'eux ne se douta de ce que la sournoise avait bien pu manigancer.

* * *

Dans le bureau directorial, il en était tout autrement. Au moment où le maléfice de Ginny avait atteint Harry et Severus, une alarme s'était mise en branle, propageant une épaisse fumée noirâtre et un son strident, qui sortaient d'un des curieux appareils d'argent qui trônaient habituellement sur le bureau de Dumbledore. Une porte s'ouvrit au fond de la pièce et Albus en sortit, l'air surpris, il remit rapidement de l'ordre dans ses vêtements. Par Merlin, on ne pouvait même plus aller aux toilettes tranquillement ! Le vieux Directeur s'approcha de son bureau et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit lequel de ses appareils s'était mis en marche. Il jura grossièrement, chose qu'il ne faisait que très rarement, et se précipita plus qu'il ne marcha, vers la grande cheminée de son bureau. Il y jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette et s'agenouilla devant les flammes vertes.

-INFIRMERIE DE POUDLARD !

-Albus ? fit la tête de Poppy Pomfresh dans les flammes.

-Pompom, où sont Harry et Severus ?

-Rentrés chez eux dans les cachots, il y a quelques instants, pourquoi ?

-Une alarme que j'avais mise sur eux, s'est déclenchée. Comment sont-ils rentrés ? La cheminette ?

-Non, ils sont sortis normalement, Harry voulait se dégourdir les jambes et prendre un peu l'air. Je lui ai recommandé de ne pas sortir dehors, de toute façon Severus ne peut pas aller bien loin, il a trop de mal à se déplacer.

-Merci, Poppy.

Albus n'attendit pas la réponse de Madame Pomfresh, il se releva et réfléchit quelques secondes. Les deux hommes pouvaient être déjà dans les cachots, il fallait vérifier.

-DOBBY ! appela-t-il.

Aussitôt le «pop » habituel du transplanage d'un Elfe de maison se fit entendre.

-Professeur Dumbledore, Monsieur, que peux faire Dobby pour vous ?

L'Elfe se redressa après s'être profondément incliné devant le Directeur.

-Dobby, je veux que tu te rendes dans les cachots du Professeur Rogue. Harry Potter et le Professeur Rogue doivent être rentrés chez eux actuellement. Je veux que tu reviennes me dire s'ils y sont et comment ils vont.

-Tout de suite, Professeur Dumbledore, Monsieur.

L'Elfe disparut aussitôt en claquant des doigts. Albus Dumbledore, un peu nerveux, retourna vers son bureau et regarda l'alarme qui diffusait une fumée de plus en plus noire mais qui s'évaporait presque aussitôt. Il coupa le son d'un geste de la main car il lui tapait sur les nerfs.

_°C'est bien leur alarme, il a du leur arriver quelque chose. Par la barbe de Merlin, je ne peux pas les laisser seuls cinq minutes. Severus n'aurait jamais du emprunter les escaliers, j'espère qu'il n'est pas tombé. Non… non… Harry l'aurait lévité jusqu'à l'infirmerie ou serait venu en courant me prévenir. J'espère que ce n'est qu'une fausse alerte.°_

Le transplanage de Dobby le fit se retourner.

-Alors ?

-Le Professeur Rogue et Harry Potter ne sont pas dans les cachots, Professeur Dumbledore, Monsieur. Rien n'a bougé depuis que Dobby leur a apporté des vêtements propres ce matin, Professeur, Monsieur.

-Ils ne sont pas arrivés jusque là ?

-Non, Monsieur.

-Dobby, je veux que tu prennes deux ou trois Elfes avec toi, et que tu fouilles le château, préviens aussi les fantômes et les portraits, il faut les retrouver rapidement tous les deux !

-Harry Potter est en danger ? s'horrifia l'Elfe, les yeux soudain plein de larmes.

-Je le crains, Dobby, mais j'espère que non. Dépêche-toi !

-Dobby va tout de suite chercher Harry Potter et le Professeur Rogue, Professeur Dumbledore, Monsieur.

L'Elfe disparut et Albus Dumbledore retourna à la cheminée. Il y remit une poignée de poudre verte.

-BUREAU DE MINERVA MCGONAGALL !

La tête du professeur de métamorphose apparut dans les flammes vertes.

-Minerva ! Je me doutais bien que je vous trouverais là. Nous avons un sérieux problème sur les bras. Je crains que Severus et Harry n'aient des ennuis.

-Mais… ne sont-ils pas à l'infirmerie ?

-Ils en sont sortis il y a un moment d'après Pompom, ils ont pris les escaliers, mais ne sont jamais arrivés chez eux, et les alarmes que j'avais mises sur eux, se sont déclenchées. Savez-vous où se trouve Miss Weasley ?

-Oui, je l'ai vue il y a un bon quart d'heure, elle était dans la salle commune, elle lisait un magazine.

-Allez voir, Minerva !

-Je reviens tout de suite, Albus.

La tête de la sorcière disparut et Albus attendit devant la cheminée dont la flamme verte venait de s'éteindre. Il n'eut pas à patienter longtemps, Minerva revint moins d'une minute plus tard. Il redressa la tête en entendant le bruit de la communication qui s'établissait.

-Elle est toujours à la même place et elle lit toujours son magazine.

-J'ai envoyé des Elfes les chercher, et je leur ai demandé de prévenir les tableaux et les fantômes. Je n'aime pas ça, Minerva. L'alarme ne se serait pas déclenchée pour rien, l'un d'eux à un problème, ou les deux, sinon l'autre aurait déjà donné de ses nouvelles. Severus ne peut pas se déplacer aisément mais il aurait pu envoyer son patronus, quant à Harry, il aurait couru pour trouver un professeur ou moi-même. Il aurait aussi appelé Dobby éventuellement.

-Vous commencez à m'inquiéter, Albus.

-Prévenez Miss Granger et Monsieur Weasley, nous devons les avertir, ils auront peut-être une idée de l'endroit où se trouvent Harry et Severus.

-Je m'en occupe tout de suite. Tenez-moi au courant si vous les retrouvez.

-Je file à l'infirmerie voir Poppy.

La communication par cheminette prit fin et le vieil homme se releva. Il sortit de son bureau et descendit les escaliers puis longea le couloir d'un pas vif. Sans frapper, il entra dans l'infirmerie et vit Poppy Pomfresh qui changeait les draps du lit précédemment occupé par Harry et Severus, après lui avoir rendu sa taille normale. Baguette en suspens, elle se retourna en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

-Pompom, nous ne trouvons pas Harry et Severus, ils ne sont jamais arrivés dans les cachots. J'ai envoyé des Elfes à leur recherche, ainsi que les tableaux et les fantômes. Minerva est prévenue également.

-Merlin… mais où sont-ils ? Ils devraient être arrivés chez eux ? Ne seraient-ils pas à traîner dans les couloirs ?

-Severus peut à peine se déplacer, je ne le vois pas traîner volontairement.

-En effet, et s'il avait fait un malaise, Harry serait intervenu ou éventuellement un élève l'aurait retrouvé, c'est dimanche, ils sont tous à se promener un peu partout.

-C'est bien ce que je pense ! Depuis combien de temps précisément ont-ils quitté l'infirmerie ?

Poppy Pomfresh sortit une petite montre à gousset en or de la poche de sa robe de médicomage.

-Cela fait un peu plus de trente minutes à présent. Albus ? Vous ne pensez pas que Miss Weasley aurait pu tenter quelque chose ?

-Minerva l'a vue bien sagement en train de lire un magazine dans la salle commune, juste avant qu'elle n'entre dans son bureau. Je lui ai demandé de retourner vérifier, juste avant de venir jusqu'ici et elle est toujours à la même place en train de lire.

-Et une alarme s'est mise en route ? Quel genre d'alarme ?

-Une alarme de danger. La fumée qu'elle émet est pour Severus et le son pour Harry. Et les deux sont en marche.

-Misère, il y a vraiment un problème !

-C'est bien ce que je crains, Pompom !

* * *

Minerva McGonagall sortit de son bureau en refermant soigneusement la porte derrière elle. Elle regarda les élèves dans la salle commune, les yeux plissés et le nez froncé. Un groupe de filles de 3ème année jouait bruyamment à la bataille explosive en riant, une première année courait après un chat qui lui avait volé un ruban, Ron Weasley discutait avec Neville Londubat et Hermione Granger, installée dans un fauteuil, avait encore le nez plongé dans un gros grimoire. Ginny Weasley était toujours assise près de la fenêtre et semblait passionnée par son magazine.

La vieille femme approcha d'Hermione qui en l'entendant, leva le nez de son bouquin.

-Miss Granger, venez dans mon bureau avec Monsieur Weasley, tout de suite, s'il vous plaît.

-Heuuu… oui, bien sûr, Professeur McGonagall.

La jeune fille reposa son livre sur le large accoudoir, après avoir marqué la page et se leva, en appelant Ron. Elle remarqua la mine soucieuse et un peu pâle de sa Directrice de maison et commença à s'interroger. Harry avait-il encore des problèmes ? Elle espérait bien que non. Le fait qu'on lui demande de venir avec Ron, n'était pas pour la rassurer. Ce n'était pas pour un devoir de Préfète-En-Chef qu'on la dérangeait, sinon Ron n'aurait pas été demandé. Tous deux suivirent la professeure de métamorphose dans son bureau.

Ginny les regarda partir, l'air de rien. En s'efforçant de rien montrer, elle retourna se plonger dans son magazine, ravie de voir que ça commençait à bouger.

_°Ils ont du s'apercevoir qu'ils ne trouvaient plus leurs petits héros. Ils ne sont pas à la veille de les retrouver ! Je vais bien rire…°_

Minerva referma la porte de son bureau et mis un sortilège de silence sur la pièce. Hermione ne mordit la lèvre inférieure, ce n'était pas bon signe s'il ne fallait pas qu'ils soient entendus.

-Professeur McGonagall ? Harry a un problème ?

-Asseyez-vous, Miss Granger, vous aussi, Monsieur Weasley. Fit la vieille femme en leur désignant deux chaises.

Ils obéirent tous deux, de plus en plus inquiets, et attendirent que leur Directrice de Maison ne les informe.

-Monsieur Potter et le Professeur Rogue ont quitté l'infirmerie par les couloirs, il y a environ trente minutes. Ils ne sont jamais arrivés chez eux dans les cachots du Professeur Rogue. Une alarme s'est déclenchée dans le bureau du Directeur. Cette alarme nous indique qu'ils seraient en danger. Avez-vous idée d'où ils pourraient être ? Les Elfes de maison les recherchent dans le château avec les portraits et les fantômes actuellement.

-En danger ? pesta Ron. Merlin, mais Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sûr du Monde Magique.

-Pas avec Ginny dans les murs, Ron, soupira Hermione.

-Justement, fit Minerva. Il semble que Miss Weasley n'ait pas bougé de sa place depuis un bon moment. Si nous ne les retrouvons pas…

-Ils ont leurs baguettes, non ? L'interrompit grossièrement Ron. Et ils savent se défendre ! Je veux dire… Rogue ne laisserait pas Harry se faire tuer et Harry ne laisserait personne ne faire du mal à son bébé ou à Rogue.

-Je le conçois bien, Monsieur Weasley, mais… il est possible qu'ils soient blessés tous les deux. Imaginez qu'ils aient été attaqués de dos dans un couloir.

-Alors, il faut chercher des Serpentards, ce sont certainement eux qui ont fait le coup ! Eux seuls avaient intérêt à se venger, et dans le dos… c'est bien leur style, à ces larves.

-N'accuse pas sans preuve, Ron ! Il faut d'abord les retrouver ! Nous devrions refaire leur parcours, Professeur McGonagall. Partir de l'infirmerie et suivre le chemin le plus normal pour aller jusqu'aux cachots du Professeur Rogue. Peut-être trouverons-nous des indices.

-Excellent idée, Miss Granger, approuva le Professeur McGonagall. Venez, nous allons prendre la cheminette et aller à l'infirmerie.

Minerva ouvrit le réseau de cheminette avec une grosse poignée de poudre verte et tous les trois entrèrent l'un après l'autre dans l'âtre monumental. Ils atterrirent dans l'infirmerie pour voir Albus Dumbledore en grande conversation avec l'infirmière.

-Minerva ? Des nouvelles ?

-Non, Albus. Une idée de Miss Granger. Elle suggère que nous refaisions leur parcours pour trouver des indices sur ce qui aurait pu leur arriver.

-C'est une brillante idée ! Venez, sortons.

Le vieil homme se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit en grand, laissant sortir sa collègue et les deux élèves.

-Nous y voila. Ils ont du longer le couloir jusqu'au Grand Escalier.

Tranquillement, ils refirent le parcours. Hermione regardait le sol, cherchant une trace, un objet qui aurait pu tomber d'une poche, quelque chose, n'importe quoi…

Leurs pas les menèrent au Grand Escalier, qu'ils descendirent jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Ils tournèrent ensuite dans le couloir des cachots qu'ils longèrent jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentard, puis ils poursuivirent jusqu'aux classes de potions et aux réserves du Professeur Rogue. Ils ouvrirent les portes des salles de classes et des cachots désaffectés pour cause d'humidité et se retrouvèrent devant la porte de l'appartement de Severus Rogue. Un _homenum revelio_ leur apprit que l'appartement était vide.

Tout ceci devenait inquiétant, il n'y avait aucune trace des deux disparus et aucun indice.

Hermione regarda Ron.

-Ron, tu devrais aller chercher la carte du maraudeur dans l'appartement des Préfets-En-Chef, tu connais les mots de passe ?

-Oui, oui… C'est celui d'origine, vous ne l'avez pas changé, et pour la chambre d'Harry, c'est… Severus. Il fallait s'y attendre.

-On s'en fiche de ce qu'il a choisi. Va chercher la carte, avec elle on pourra les trouver ! Dépêche-toi !

-J'avais oublié cette petite merveille dont Remus m'avait parlé, il y a quelques années, murmura le Directeur.

-Remus… soupira Minerva. Il ne sait pas, je me demande comment il va prendre ça.

-Il ne rentre pas à Poudlard avant ce soir, Minerva, ça nous laisse un peu de temps.

Ron repartit en courant, en sens inverse dans le couloir des cachots. Il remonta le Grand Escalier quatre à quatre, en bousculant quelques Poufsouffles au passage, qui protestèrent bruyamment de l'impolitesse et du sans-gêne des Gryffondors. Le rouquin courut dans le couloir du premier étage et s'arrêta devant le portrait qui gardait l'entrée de l'appartement des Préfets-En-Chef. Il donna successivement les deux mots de passe au sorcier inconnu qui trônait sur la toile, afin qu'il ouvre les deux portes : Celle menant au couloir, et celle de la chambre d'Harry.

-Gryffondor, j'adore ! _°C'est sûrement McGo qui a trouvé celui là !°_ Severus !

La toile s'ouvrit, libérant le passage. Ron entra dans la chambre à présent ouverte et alla fouiller dans l'armoire d'Harry. Toutes ses affaires étaient éparpillées volontairement dans la pièce afin de faire croire aux visiteurs éventuels qu'il vivait bien là, et non pas dans les cachots de Severus Rogue. Sous une pile de vieux jeans trop grands ayant appartenu à Dudley Dursley, Ron trouva la carte du Maraudeur. Il savait que Severus convoitait discrètement la cape et la carte et espérait les trouver afin d'empêcher Harry de faire des blagues aux Serpentards avec. Bien entendu, Harry n'en avait jamais vraiment eu l'intention, mais Severus semblait se méfier et espérait confisquer les artefacts magiques, s'il mettait la main dessus. C'est pour cette raison que Ron avait la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry dans sa malle et que la carte, inutile sans son mot de passe, était sous une pile de vêtements.

Pris d'une brusque inspiration, Ron écarta un pan de la tapisserie rouge et or qui masquait l'entrée du passage secret. Harry le lui avait fièrement montré, et il savait comment l'ouvrir en bas et où il menait, son ami n'ayant pas lésiné sur les détails. C'était l'occasion rêvée de découvrir l'antre de la terreur des cachots, et aussi de vérifier s'ils n'y étaient vraiment pas, tous les deux. Il entra dans le passage, baguette allumée et descendit les marches, le vieux parchemin serré contre sa poitrine. Arrivé en bas devant le mur, il le fit pivoter comme Harry lui avait expliqué et dans un grincement un peu sinistre et le raclement des pierres l'une sur l'autre, le passage s'ouvrit. Ron entra dans le salon de la chauve-souris. Les torches magiques s'étaient allumées automatiquement dès son entrée dans les lieux. Il regarda autour de lui et vit que l'agencement des lieux était semblable à celui de l'appartement de Remus Lupin et que le mobilier était identique. Seul le nombre impressionnant de grimoires sur les étagères des bibliothèques qui encombraient la pièce, indiquait que Rogue vivait là depuis bien plus longtemps que Remus dans son appartement. La vue d'une cape de Quidditch portant le numéro 7 et le nom de POTTER en grand, posée sur le canapé, lui pinça le cœur et il soupira en voyant sur la table de la salle à manger, un colis reçu certainement par hibou et qui à peine déballé, montrait qu'il contenait des babygros roses pour nouveau-né, des petits chaussons de laine et ce qui semblait être des petits draps blancs brodés et ornés de dentelle.

_°Misère, ils ont commencé leurs achats pour leur bébé, j'espère qu'elle verra le jour et qu'ils sont tous indemnes. Harry ne s'en remettra jamais s'il les perd tous les deux. Il se laissera mourir.°_

Ron chercha du regard l'entrée de l'appartement, un peu gêné de violer ainsi l'intimité de son professeur de potions. Il ouvrit plusieurs portes, qui ne menaient qu'à une salle de bain, une chambre, un placard et une pièce qui servait de débarras, avant de trouver la bonne. Elle menait à un petit couloir semblable à celui qui séparait les chambres du Préfet et de la Préfète-En-Chef, et il se précipita pour ouvrir le passage fermé à l'extérieur par le portrait de Salazar Serpentard et qui était vide lorsqu'ils s'étaient tous présentés devant.

-Professeur Dumbledore ? J'ai pris le passage secret d'Harry pour aller plus vite. J'ai la carte.

-Parfait ! fit le vieil homme en entrant dans l'appartement de Severus.

Ron s'écarta pour laisser le Directeur entrer, ainsi que sa Directrice de Maison et tendit la carte du maraudeur à Hermione, sans un seul mot. La jeune fille prit sa baguette et déplia aussitôt précautionneusement le vieux parchemin tout en suivant les professeurs dans le salon du maitre des cachots.

Tandis que le vieil homme explorait chaque pièce en soupirant, Minerva McGonagall, attirée par le colis sur la table, avait pris dans ses mains une paire de petits chaussons roses et pinçait les lèvres, le visage pâle et visiblement angoissée. Albus revint, s'approcha d'elle et regarda ce qu'elle tenait. Il posa une main rassurante sur son avant-bras et la tira de sa rêverie.

-Nous allons les retrouver, Minerva. Ne vous en faites pas.

-J'ignorais que Severus avait acheté tout ceci, soupira-t-elle. Je présume qu'ils ont commencé à tout prévoir. Il m'a juste dit que Molly leur tricotait de la jolie layette, il semblait très content de l'intention.

-Il y a un berceau dans la chambre et une commode blanche qui n'appartient pas au château. Ce bébé est vraiment très attendu, et ils n'ont pas lésiné sur la qualité, ce sont de très belles choses qu'ils ont achetées d'après ce que j'ai vu. Je suppose que c'est une décision d'Harry, car Severus n'a pas beaucoup d'or.

-Ce colis vient de chez Tissard et Brodette, un des magasins les plus chers du Chemin de Traverse et le bon de livraison indique que la commande a été payée par Harry Potter.

-Ils veulent tous les deux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour leur bébé, Minerva. Je n'en attendais pas moins d'eux, étant donné l'enfance qu'ils ont eue. Nous les retrouverons, Minerva. Je vous le promets. Je les trouverai, foi d'Albus. Et gare à celui ou celle qui est responsable.

Minerva reposa la paire de petits chaussons roses sur le papier Kraft qui emballait le colis et regarda Albus. Le vieil homme tourna la tête vers Hermione qui avait étalé la carte du maraudeur sur la table de Severus et avait prononcé le mot de passe. Ron examinait le coté droit du plan, tandis qu'Hermione scrutait le côté gauche. Albus s'approcha d'eux.

-Miss Granger ? Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

-Nous sommes tous ici, fit-elle en montrant leurs étiquettes presque collées, dans la même pièce. Cette zone, ce sont les cachots. Ils n'y sont pas. Ils ne sont pas non plus au premier ni au second. Ron examine l'extérieur, la carte montre le parc jusqu'au lac Noir et la cabane d'Hagrid.

La carte fut longuement examinée et les sept étages passés au peigne fin.

-Si la salle sur demande était occupée, elle apparaîtrait au 7ème étage. Elle n'y est pas, elle est donc vide. Je me demande si…

Hermione entortilla nerveusement une de ses boucles brunes autour de son index, signe chez elle, d'une profonde concentration. Elle posa brusquement sa baguette sur la carte.

-Montre-nous où se trouvent Harry Potter et Severus Rogue ! ordonna-t-elle.

-Miss Granger, s'étonna Minerva McGonagall. Vous êtes sûre que cette carte peut faire ça ?

-Je l'ignore, Professeur McGonagall, mais Harry nous a dit un jour, qu'il ne connaissait pas toutes les possibilités de la carte et que d'après Remus si quelqu'un était dans le château elle pouvait le trouver. Nous en avons déduit que nous pouvions éventuellement lui demander de rechercher quelqu'un pour nous, mais nous n'avons jamais eu l'occasion d'essayer.

-Ça ne donne rien, Mione.

-S'ils étaient encore dans le château ou le parc, la carte nous le dirait et nous les montrerait, j'en suis sûre. Harry dit que même les morts sont visibles. Leur étiquette porte une tête de mort près du nom et ensuite, l'étiquette disparait, au bout de deux jours, si on ne les déplace pas, sauf si ce sont des fantômes.

-Comment tu sais ça, Mione ? J'étais pas au courant.

-J'ai entendu Sirius l'expliquer à Harry, une fois et nous en avons parlé ensuite. Mais nous n'avons jamais vu de telles étiquettes puisque personne n'est mort alors que nous avions la carte sous les yeux dans le laps de temps imparti.

-Tout ceci nous indique qu'ils ne sont plus dans le château et qu'ils ne sont pas morts, à priori.

-Sauf s'ils sont morts ailleurs que dans le château, Minerva.

-Ne parlez pas de malheur, Albus !

* * *

Harry reprit conscience sur le dallage froid du premier étage. Il porta la main à sa tête, encore un peu groggy. Aussitôt qu'il eut redressé ses lunettes sur son nez, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et une violente angoisse lui coupa le souffle en voyant la silhouette sombre allongée près de lui.

-SEVERUS ! cria-t-il, paniqué, en rampant vers son compagnon.

Il se jeta sur le corps inerte, et posa sa main sur la joue du maître des potions.

-Sev' ! Réponds-moi, j't'en prie ! Réveille-toi ! Dis-moi que tu vas bien !

Harry, déboussolé et paniqué, posa sa main sur le ventre de Severus et sentit un petit mouvement léger sous ses doigts. Il soupira de soulagement, son bébé bougeait et était donc en vie. Il s'agenouilla et souleva la tête de Severus, toujours inconscient. Il la posa sur ses genoux et lui tapota les joues.

-Sev' ! Mon amour… Réveille-toi !

Au bout de ce qui sembla une éternité au Gryffondor paniqué, Severus Rogue commença à reprendre ses esprits. Harry vit son bras bouger et ses paupières papilloter.

-Merlin soit loué ! Tu n'as rien, mon cœur ? Tu vas bien ?

-Ouch… j'ai mal au dos, murmura la chauve-souris pour une fois en vert. Qu'est-ce que je fais par terre ?

-Sev', je crois qu'on nous a jeté un sort, j'ai entendu un truc en latin et une voix féminine, il me semble. Tu te rappelles d'un truc ?

-Pas sûr… me sens un peu… patraque.

-Tu n'es pas blessé ?

Harry vit Severus poser ses deux mains sur son ventre.

-Elle bouge, elle va bien… je crois. Moi… ça va aller.

-Tu peux te lever ? Je vais t'aider. Je te ramène à Madame Pomfresh, je veux qu'elle regarde ton dos.

Harry se releva et aida Severus à se relever. Le professeur était encore plus pâle que d'habitude et respirait bruyamment. Harry l'aida à s'adosser au mur.

-Reste là, chéri, je vais chercher Madame Pomfresh, on est tout près. Ne marche pas, on ne sait jamais.

-Ok.

Un peu déboussolé, Severus laissa Harry prendre « les commandes » et filer vers l'infirmerie. Tandis que son compagnon essayait de reprendre ses esprits et de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu leur arriver, Harry courut vers l'infirmerie sans prendre garde au début de migraine qui le taraudait, sûrement un contrecoup du sortilège dont ils avaient été victimes et dont il ignorait les effets. Avec surprise, il s'arrêta là où se trouvait normalement la porte vitrée de l'infirmerie, mais il n'y avait rien. En fronçant les sourcils, il poursuivit son chemin, en se disant qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir marché si loin. Il tiqua en voyant qu'il dépassait une statue qui normalement se trouvait bien au-delà de l'entrée de l'infirmerie et voyant qu'il n'y avait plus que des salles qu'il savait être des classes, il rebroussa chemin pour rejoindre Severus.

-Heuuu… chéri… fit-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure et en fourrageant d'une main ses longs cheveux noirs emmêlés. Tu vas te dire que je suis un idiot de Gryffondor, mais… je ne trouve pas l'infirmerie.

-Comment ça, tu ne trouves pas l'infirmerie ? Tu te fiches de moi ?

-Pas envie. C'est pas le moment de jouer à faire des blagues, tu crois pas ? Je ne rigole pas, Severus. Là où il devrait y avoir la porte vitrée, il n'y a rien.

Les yeux de Severus s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Il regarda Harry dans les yeux et eut une idée. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche.

-Mon ange, je veux que tu repenses au parcours que tu viens de faire, et je vais regarder dans tes souvenirs, je veux voir la même chose que toi, mais sans avoir à me déplacer, tu veux bien ?

-Légilimancie ? Si tu veux, mais va doucement, j'ai pas de bons souvenirs de la dernière fois où tu as joué avec ma tête.

-Je sais, mon ange, je suis désolé. Concentre-toi ! _Legilimens_ !

Severus accéda aux souvenirs d'Harry. Avec une égale surprise à celle de son compagnon, il vit qu'en effet, la porte ne se trouvait plus là où elle devrait être. Il abaissa sa baguette et regarda Harry.

-Je n'aime pas ça du tout, Harry. Tu te souviens de quoi ?

-Je t'ai dit, une voix de femme ou de fille et un sort en latin.

-Tu veux bien y repenser ? Je voudrais l'entendre.

-Tu comprends le latin ?

-Une des seules choses que mon moldu de père appréciait de me voir apprendre lorsque j'étais petit. Le latin était seulement connu des religieux moldus et mon père était un bigot, ça le flattait énormément que j'apprenne le latin avec ma mère. Nous ne lui avons jamais expliqué son usage dans le Monde Magique. Tu es prêt ? _Legilimens_ !

Severus revécut dans la mémoire d'Harry, la douceur du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé à la sortie de l'infirmerie et comme ils reprenaient leur route, il entendit à présent la voix féminine et le sort en latin qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir entendu au moment où il avait été lancé. Son cœur se serra en comprenant sa signification.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la tête d'Harry, il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller contre le mur qui l'avait soutenu quelques instants auparavant.

-_Redeant quardragintis annis brevi_. C'est le sortilège qu'on nous a lancé.

-Et ? Ca veut dire quoi, Sev' ?

-Qu'on est dans une bouse de dragon colossale, Harry. C'est un maléfice de bannissement.

-C'est quoi ce genre de truc ? On n'a pas vu ça en cours.

-Tu parles, c'est de la Magie Noire, je vois pas Lupin vous enseigner ça ! Il veut dire qu'une petite maline nous a expédiés quarante années dans le passé, mon ange. Lorsque j'étais élève ici, l'infirmerie se trouvait au 3ème étage. C'est Dumbledore qui l'a faite transférer au premier. Tu comprends pourquoi la porte n'est pas au bon endroit ?

Harry regarda Severus, bouche bée.

-On est… quarante ans dans le passé ? Qui nous a fait ça ? Si c'est de la Magie Noire c'est un de tes serpents, Sev' ! Et c'est une fille ! Parkinson ?

-Non, Harry, ce n'est pas Parkinson, et ce n'est pas une de mes Serpentards. Tu n'as pas reconnu la voix ? C'est Ginny Weasley.

-Sev', elle ne connait pas la Magie Noire, comment c'est possible ? J'ai pas fait attention à la voix, tu es sûr que c'est elle ?

-Oui. L'habitude. J'ai longtemps identifié les Mangemorts à leur voix pendant les réunions, on était tous masqués, si tu t'en souviens.

-Exact.

-Il était important pour moi d'identifier tout le monde, je ne pouvais pas prendre de risques.

-Ok, je te fais confiance sur ce coup-là, Sev'. Qui était le Directeur de Poudlard il y a quarante ans ?

-Le Professeur Armando Dippet. Dumbledore n'est arrivé à ce poste qu'en 1970, soit un an avant mon entrée à Poudlard.

-On n'est pas loin de son bureau, on va essayer d'entrer. On pourra demander à un portrait de le prévenir, éventuellement.

-Harry, le maléfice qu'elle a utilisé est un maléfice de bannissement, ça veut dire qu'on ne pourra pas rentrer à notre époque. On est coincé ici.

-MERDE ! Comment on va faire, sans Poppy Pomfresh et sans Julius Derwent ?

-Il y a toujours Sainte-Mangouste, Harry.

-Je sais bien, mais ça me rassure pas pour autant. Comment tu te sens ? Tu peux marcher ?

-Oui, je pense que ça va aller, si on ne va pas trop vite. Je dois avoir le dos et le bassin couverts de bleus, je pense.

-On va t'arranger ça, promis. Viens… je t'aide à marcher. Appuie-toi sur moi.

Harry passa son bras autour de la taille arrondie de Severus et ils se dirigèrent à pas lents vers la gargouille ailée qui gardait l'entrée du bureau. Bien entendu, ils ne parvinrent pas à la faire réagir, n'ayant pas le mot de passe. Curieusement, les portraits semblaient tous vides.

-On va devoir monter à l'infirmerie au 3ème , Harry. Je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut faire d'autre. Si on trouve un élève sur notre route, on lui demandera de prévenir un des professeurs de cette époque.

-D'accord. Est-ce que tu veux que je te lévite avec un sort de brancardage ? Ca fait deux étages à monter, c'est peut-être pas prudent d'essayer d'y aller à pied, pour toi. Je veux pas prendre de risques, Sev'.

-Ok, si tu veux.

Harry conjura un brancard d'un geste de baguette et aida Severus à s'y allonger. D'un _mobilicorpu_s, il lévita son amant dont le brancard flottait près de lui à présent.

-C'est étrange, on est dimanche et il n'y a pas un seul élève dans les couloirs, et pas un seul bruit. Tu trouves pas ça bizarre, Sev' ?

-Un peu. Mais c'est peut-être une règle de cette époque. Les élèves sont peut-être tous cantonnés dans leurs salles communes pendant certaines heures. Qui sait ?

-Possible.

L'équipage monta les deux étages et longea le couloir où se trouvait à cette époque, l'infirmerie, selon les indications du maître des potions. Ils ne croisèrent toujours personne et Harry fut soulagé d'apercevoir la fameuse porte vitrée de l'infirmerie.

-Tu avais raison, Sev', c'est bien là. J'espère que c'est ouvert.

La porte n'était pas verrouillée et il n'eut qu'à la pousser pour qu'elle s'ouvre. L'aménagement était semblable à celui qu'il connaissait en 1997, seul l'étage changeait. Harry reposa le brancard et aida Severus à se relever.

-Allonge-toi sur un lit, Sev'. Je vais voir s'il y a une infirmière quelque part ou un médicomage.

Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit Severus s'allonger sur le premier lit qui se trouvait à sa portée. Rassuré momentanément, il se dirigea vers le fond de la salle, là où se trouvait dans ses souvenirs du futur, le bureau de Poppy Pomfresh. Il n'y avait personne. Il ouvrit plusieurs portes, qui menaient à des toilettes, une salle de bain identique à celle qu'il connaissait, et des chambres de quarantaine. Une dernière porte, derrière un rideau écru, menait à un appartement, visiblement celui de l'infirmière, mais il était désert lui aussi. Le jeune homme soupira, ils n'avaient pas de chance. Il retourna dans le bureau, pour tenter de trouver un journal de cette époque, afin de connaitre la date exacte. Il n'en trouva pas, mais eu la surprise de voir, accroché au mur entre deux armoires à potions, un calendrier publicitaire pour les produits de beauté de Sacharissa Tugwood. Le dernier mois affiché était celui de novembre 1977.

_°1977 ! Mais ça ne fait pas quarante ans !°_

Harry retourna précipitamment vers Severus qui était allongé bien sagement sur son lit de fer.

-Sev ! Y a personne. J'ai fouillé partout. Mais j'ai trouvé un calendrier, on n'est pas quarante ans dans le passé, mais seulement vingt ans. Le calendrier affiche le mois de novembre 1977.

-77 ? s'étonna Severus. Comment c'est possible ? Ou alors… elle a raté son sort. Cette petite conne a utilisé un maléfice bien au-delà de ses capacités. Va donc savoir ce qu'il a provoqué d'autre à part modifier la date.

-Je trouve ça bizarre qu'il n'y ait personne. Même les tableaux sont vides ! pesta Harry en s'asseyant près de Severus, au bord du lit.

-Novembre… 1977… ça me rappelle un truc.

-Quoi ?

-L'épidémie de dragoncelle… l'école a été fermée pendant un mois au début de ma 7ème année.

-Tu l'as chopée, cette maladie ? A cette époque ?

-Non. La dragoncelle c'est presque la même maladie que la varicelle des Moldus. Dans le monde sorcier, son nom est dragoncelle. La seule différence avec la maladie moldue, c'est qu'elle est potentiellement mortelle pour un sorcier. Tous les enfants nés de Moldus et qui ont eu la varicelle dans leur enfance, sont immunisé ensuite contre la dragoncelle. Pareil pour les Sangs-mêlés qui ont des contacts avec le monde Moldu. J'ai eu la varicelle étant petit. C'est ta mère, Lily, qui me la refilée d'ailleurs. On vivait dans la même rue, dans un quartier moldu. Ton père et Black l'ont attrapée en 1977, comme presque toute l'école et les trois quart des profs. C'est pour ça que l'école a été fermée. Voilà pourquoi nous sommes seuls ici. L'école est vide.

-Sev'… Si on est en 1977, on est à l'époque des Maraudeurs, et quand l'école va rouvrir, on va les voir, et ma mère… elle sera vivante, et mon père… et il y aura un autre toi, ici.

-Ça va compliquer les choses, Harry. Le seul truc positif c'est que c'est Dumbledore qui est Directeur, mais il n'est pas ici, il était à Sainte-Mangouste, il était malade aussi, comme Minerva. Ensuite, nous risquons de créer un paradoxe temporel et de modifier l'avenir.

-Tu veux dire qu'on peut sauver mes parents ?

Harry était tout excité, il ne pensait plus qu'à empêcher ses parents de mourir et Sirius d'aller à Azkaban, et aussi empêcher accessoirement les Maraudeurs de torturer le jeune Severus Rogue.

-Non, Harry. Nous ne devons rien changer. Si nous changeons ce qui s'est passé… nous risquons de modifier notre propre avenir. Seras-tu le même si tu es élevé par James et non par cette imbécile de Pétunia et son gros lard ? Et moi ? Je ne serai pas un Mangemort, nous ne nous connaitrons pas, et…

-… et nous risquons de provoquer notre propre disparition et celle du bébé. J'ai compris, Sev'. Ça me rend dingue de l'admettre, mais tu as raison. On ne peut pas rester là. Pour nous, cette époque c'est du passé, et c'est trop dangereux de le manipuler. Je crève d'envie de voir mes parents, mais… c'est trop risqué.

-Harry, il est possible que le bannissement ait fonctionné, si c'est le cas, nous sommes coincés ici définitivement.

-Je sais. Nous allons devoir nous construire une vie ailleurs, et sans interférer avec celle de mes parents, de mon futur moi, de toi jeune. On va devoir changer de noms, peut-être de pays.

-Dumbledore nous y aidera, Harry. Nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous n'avons pas un seul gallion sur nous et seulement les vêtements que nous portons. Nos coffres à Gringotts n'existent pas encore.

-Je n'ai aucune idée de la date exacte à laquelle nous sommes. Je veux dire le jour.

-Le même que celui où nous sommes partis, sûrement. Mais pas un dimanche très certainement. Ce serait un hasard miraculeux. Normalement nous allons être seuls ici encore au moins une dizaine de jours, je ne m'en souviens plus exactement. C'est loin.

-Tu crois qu'il y a des Elfes ? Il faudra qu'on mange.

-Pas d'Elfes. Les Elfes avaient aussi été évacués, ils sont sensibles à la dragoncelle. Les Services de Santé du Ministère de la Magie sont venus à l'époque désinfecter toute l'école. Nous sommes vraiment seuls.

-Pas d'Elfes, ça veut dire pas de repas, et pas de vêtements propres. On ne va pas rester avec les mêmes trucs sur le dos pendant des semaines ou des tas de jours.

-On se débrouillera, Harry.

-Tu veux que je regarde ton dos, Sev' ? fit soudain Harry qui ne voulait plus penser qu'au moment présent.

-Si tu veux. L'armoire à potions de Poppy doit avoir ce qu'il faut, si j'ai besoin de quelque chose.

-Déshabille-toi, s'te plaît.

D'un geste nonchalant de baguette, Severus se lança un _devestio_ informulé. Ses vêtements chutèrent autour du lit et Harry eut un petit sourire en le voyant nu sur le lit.

-Même avec ton ventre rond, tu es toujours aussi sexy, tu sais.

-Pas le moment de penser à ça ! ronchonna Severus en secouant la tête. Obsédé de Gryffondor !

-Tourne-toi, Sev', je veux voir ton dos.

Difficilement, Severus Rogue se mit sur le côté et Harry se déplaça afin d'examiner le dos de son compagnon.

-Tu as des bleus sur le bassin, là où tu es tombé je suppose. Et une marque qui est en train de foncer sur la fesse. Tu veux que je te mette un onguent ?

-Mmmm… j'veux bien. Fais vite, j'ai froid.

Harry se mit à sourire et prit simplement la couverture qui se trouvait sur le lit voisin. Il l'étala sur le corps nu de Severus et déposa un petit baiser sur son épaule par la même occasion.

-Je suis à toi dans quelques minutes, amour. Le temps de cambrioler l'armoire à potions.

-Tu es à moi et pour toujours.

-Toujours ! répéta Harry, amusé.

Il se redressa et alla ouvrit l'armoire d'un simple _alohomora_ qui le fit sourire par sa simplicité. Il fouilla parmi les pots d'onguents et les fioles de potions. Il prit un flacon de potion anti migraine et en avala aussitôt le contenu, puis tira la langue en faisant une mine dégoûté. C'était toujours aussi mauvais. Il trouva ensuite le pot d'onguent qu'il lui fallait et qu'il connaissait bien pour en user largement après chaque match de Quidditch. Il referma l'armoire et retourna vers Severus qui n'avait pas bougé. Il écarta la couverture, ouvrit le pot et entreprit de masser le bassin et les fesses endolories de son amant. Lorsqu'il reposa le pot sur la table de nuit, il était très à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Un petit sourire très Serpentard aux lèvres, il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et lança un _augmento_ sur le lit. Etonné, Severus se retourna et le vit se déshabiller.

-J'ai une soudaine envie de faire la sieste, trouva-t-il comme excuse.

-La sieste… et c'est quoi cette érection intempestive, Monsieur Potter ?

-Une conséquence fâcheuse de l'utilisation d'un certain onguent. Un effet secondaire indésirable, quoi…

Severus se mit à rire et laissa Harry le rejoindre sous la couverture grise qui le recouvrait.

* * *

Ils s'endormirent comme des souches après s'être amusés sans aucun complexe dans le lit magiquement agrandi de l'infirmerie. Ce fut la faim qui réveilla Severus. Un moment, il oublia à quelle époque ils se trouvaient et pensa à appeler Poppy Pomfresh. Puis en soupirant, il se souvint qu'ils étaient seuls dans l'école déserte. Severus écarta la couverture qui les recouvrait encore et s'assit au bord du lit. Il prit sa baguette sur la table de nuit et se revêtit d'un _vestio_ informulé après avoir frissonné, saisi par la fraicheur ambiante. Il rangea sa baguette dans la poche de sa cape, indifférent à l'heure qu'il pouvait être.

-Harry ? fit-il, en secouant doucement le jeune homme qui dormait toujours.

-Mmmm ?

-J'ai faim. Si on descendait aux cuisines voir ce qu'on peut y trouver ?

Harry bailla largement et s'étira en grognant, ce qui fit sourire le maître des potions.

-'Kay… Je viens… faim aussi.

Harry s'assit lui aussi au bord du lit et prit la paire de lunettes que Severus lui tendait gentiment.

-Merci, chéri. L'est quelle heure, tu crois ?

Severus reprit sa baguette dans sa poche et lança un _tempus_.

-Il est quinze heures dix.

-Whaouuu ! On a dormi tout ce temps ? Faut dire aussi que tu étais en forme, Sev'. Je pensais pas qu'avec ton ventre tu pourrais encore me…

-JE PEUX ! C'est pas parce que je peux plus me voir pisser que je peux plus faire autre chose !

Harry éclata de rire et se retourna pour regarder son compagnon qui debout les bras croisés, le toisait style « terreur des cachots », un sourcil sarcastiquement levé.

-Sa vue te manque ?

-Fous-toi de moi ! Petite peste ! Je voudrais bien t'y voir !

-Ouais… fit Harry, rêveur, en se levant les vêtements à la main. Parfois je t'envie, je voudrais bien savoir l'effet que ça fait.

-Encombrant !

-Tu regrettes ? demanda Harry avec un petit sourire en coin, en enfilant son boxer, en équilibre sur une jambe. Bordel, ça caille ici !

-Harry ! Par Merlin, tu es un sorcier !

Severus soupira et reprenant sa baguette, il jeta à Harry le même sort qu'il avait utilisé pour se vêtir.

-T'as raison… j'oublie tout le temps que je pourrais m'épargner du temps avec la magie. On fait quoi après qu'on ait trouvé de quoi manger ?

-Je pensais aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque pour voir si on ne pourrait pas trouver quelque chose sur les maléfices de bannissement.

-Y a des bouquins dans la Réserve. Hermione les a vus. Ginny aussi, et elle les a consultés.

-Harry, je suis certain qu'elle connaissait l'existence des maléfices de bannissement auparavant. Je doute fort qu'elle soit tombée par hasard sur un de ces grimoires, surtout si elle en a consulté plusieurs. Elle devait chercher quelque chose.

-Pas sûr. Y en a un dont le titre contenait la mention « débarrassez-vous de vos ennemis ». Rien que ça, a du lui mettre l'eau à la bouche à cette salope !

-En effet, c'était tentant si elle est tombée sur ce livre.

-Sev'… Ça va pas être trop dur pour toi ? Quatre étages d'un coup pour aller des cuisines à la bibliothèque, c'est beaucoup, nan ?

-On verra, je ferai une pause si nécessaire. Il faut qu'on sache rapidement si on peut rentrer chez nous. Dans le cas contraire, plus vite on sera fixé, mieux ce sera.

-Tant qu'à faire je préfèrerais qu'on rentre chez nous, avoua Harry alors qu'ils longeaient tous les deux le couloir du premier étage. Parce qu'ici, Voldy est toujours là… et j'ai pas envie de me retaper tout le boulot, figure-toi. Cette fois-ci, on s'en sortira peut-être pas rien qu'en faisant l'amour.

* * *

Remus Lupin était rentré à Poudlard pour se mettre les pieds sous la table dans la Grande Salle, inconscient de tous les évènements ayant eu lieu depuis le matin. Horrifié, il apprit de la bouche du Directeur qu'Harry et Severus avaient disparu depuis qu'ils avaient franchi la porte de l'infirmerie le matin même, qu'ils n'avaient jamais atteints les cachots, et que personne ne les avait revus. C'était comme si les deux hommes s'étaient volatilisés.

-Calmez-vous, Remus, je sais bien que la pleine lune est après-demain, mais ne laissez pas Lunard prendre le contrôle avant l'heure.

-Albus… ma potion Tue-Loup…

-Je sais, mon pauvre ami, je sais, répondit le Directeur en tapotant le bras du professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Mais ne nous laissons pas abattre, nous allons tout mettre en œuvre pour les retrouver.

-Vous avez tenté quoi pour l'instant ?

-Trois Elfes ont fouillé le château dont Dobby l'ami d'Harry, aidés par les portraits et les fantômes. Ils n'ont rien trouvé. Nous avons réussi à entrer dans l'appartement de Severus. Ronald Weasley a utilisé le passage secret d'Harry pour pénétrer dans le salon de Severus et nous ouvrir la porte. Ils ne sont pas arrivés jusque là, Severus n'avait même pas rangé les affaires de bébé qu'un hibou lui avait apporté la veille. Le colis ouvert était encore sur la table. Je dois dire que la vue de ces petits vêtements de bébé a bouleversé Minerva. Bref, j'ai fouillé l'appartement moi-même, ils n'y étaient pas et rien ne semble avoir été dérangé. Nous avons cherché sur la carte du maraudeur et leurs étiquettes n'y étaient pas.

-Elles n'y étaient pas ? Alors ils ne sont plus dans le château !

-Rien dans le parc non plus sur la carte. Miss Granger a tenté de demander à la carte de les trouver mais ça n'a rien donné.

-Y a un truc et elle ne le connait pas. On réessayera tout à l'heure ! La carte peut faire plein de choses si on sait les demander.

-C'est une excellente nouvelle, Remus. Sinon, Argus a fouillé le parc et rien non plus. Firenze et Hagrid sont allés voir dans la forêt interdite, mais aucune trace. De toute façon, Poppy dit que Severus n'a pas pu aller si loin en marchant. Rosmerta nous a dit qu'ils ne sont pas allés aux Trois-Balais et personne ne les a vus à Pré-Au-Lard. J'ai du me résoudre à prévenir Kingsley. Il vient demain avec Alastor. J'avoue que je ne sais plus quoi penser.

-Ginny Weasley… gronda Remus, furieux.

-Il semblerait à priori qu'elle ne soit pas impliquée, ou alors quelque chose m'a échappé.

-Albus, on ne peut pas disparaître ainsi de Poudlard et vous le savez. Que disent les barrières magiques du château ?

-Qu'ils n'ont pas franchi les grilles, Remus. Leurs signatures magiques n'ont pas été enregistrées. Mais vous savez comme moi qu'il y a d'autres moyens d'entrer et de sortir de l'école.

-Severus ne peut pas passer par les passages secrets, ils sont en trop mauvais état. Harry ne l'aurait jamais laissé prendre un tel risque et pourquoi faire ? Il leur suffisait de sortir par les grilles comme tout le monde. Qu'en pense Hermione ?

-Miss Granger… Elle a une petite idée, bien entendu. Et je dois avouer que j'espère qu'elle a tort.

-Parlez, Albus !

-Elle pense qu'ils n'ont pas quitté le château et qu'ils ont disparu ici. Pour tout vous dire, elle est persuadée que Miss Weasley a utilisé un maléfice de bannissement pour les faire disparaître, ce qui expliquerait l'absence de traces et le fait qu'il n'y ait eu aucun témoin. Certains couloirs du château n'ont pas de portraits, vous le savez.

-Il n'y a pas de portraits près de l'infirmerie, les premiers de cet étage sont au niveau des appartements des Préfets. Ils ont peut-être été agressés juste à la sortie de l'infirmerie par quelqu'un qui les attendait. Si un sort a été jeté, nous pouvons le savoir !

-Remus, mon cher ami, il nous faudrait la baguette de l'agresseur pour un _prior incanto_ et nous n'avons rien de tout ceci.

-Pas besoin d'un _prior incanto_, Albus. La carte du maraudeur va tout nous raconter… tout à l'heure.

Remus se jeta sur sa viande saignante, le regard tueur et ne dit plus un mot de tout le repas. Albus Dumbledore, intrigué, ne cessa pas de penser à ce que Remus venait de lui dire, et aux possibilités insoupçonnées de la fameuse carte. Bien qu'il s'efforçât de ne pas penser au pire, le Directeur commençait à se demander si Hermione Granger n'avait finalement pas mis le doigt sur quelque chose. Les grimoires sur le bannissement des corps et des âmes qu'elle avait vu Ginny Weasley consulter dans la Réserve, commençaient à être une piste plus que sérieuse. A la décharge de la rouquine, elle n'avait apparemment pas bougé de la salle commune à l'heure où Severus et Harry avaient disparu et les maléfices de cette sorte n'étaient pas de son niveau.

Dès la fin du repas, Albus Dumbledore qui avait conservé la carte du maraudeur, se précipita dans son bureau avec Remus Lupin et Minerva McGonagall. Le Directeur lui tendit le parchemin vierge et aussitôt, le loup-garou la déplia sur le bureau du maître des lieux. Il sortit sa baguette magique de la poche de sa cape élimée et la pointa sur la carte.

-_Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises !_

-Vos intentions étaient vraiment mauvaises, lorsque vous avez créé cette carte avec vos amis, Remus ? s'amusa Dumbledore.

-Plus ou moins, avoua le Professeur Lupin, avec un petit rictus en coin.

La carte se matérialisa sur le parchemin, et les trois professeurs se penchèrent sur elle avec attention. Remus posa de nouveau la pointe de sa baguette sur le document.

-Ici Lunard, montre-nous Servilus et Cornedrue junior !

-Servilus, hein ? pesta Minerva. Pauvre Severus ! Vous lui en avez fait voir, à ce malheureux garçon.

-Je sais, Minerva. Ce n'était pas très fin, mais nous étions jeunes.

Remus scruta attentivement la carte mais elle ne réagit pas.

-Rien.

-Si votre demande avait abouti, Remus, ça aurait fait quoi ?

-L'encre serait devenue lumineuse, plus ou moins, et on aurait remarqué les étiquettes plus facilement. Il y a tant de monde dans ce château que c'est difficile de trouver quelqu'un de précis quand on n'a aucune idée où il peut être.

-Remus, tenta Minerva. Ils ne sont vraiment plus dans le château, alors ?

-Non. Ils n'y sont plus. Mais nous pouvons savoir quel sort a été jeté à un endroit précis, dans les dernières vingt-quatre heures. Vous dites qu'ils ont disparu après avoir quitté l'infirmerie et que personne ne les a vus depuis. Nous allons donc commencer par le couloir de l'infirmerie.

Remus pointa son doigt sur un endroit précis de la carte.

-L'infirmerie est ici. On voit nettement l'étiquette de Madame Pomfresh se promener dans la pièce. Le couloir est là. Je vais commencer par cette section, proposa le loup-garou en déplaçant son doigt sur une portion du couloir du premier étage, qui débutait à la porte de l'infirmerie et s'arrêtait aux appartements des Préfets.

Les deux vieux professeurs, intrigués, regardèrent le plus jeune repositionner sa baguette au milieu de la section précédemment désignée.

-Ici Lunard, montre-nous les derniers sorts jetés !

La carte irradia une légère lueur qui palpita quelques secondes et lorsqu'elle redevint normale une nouvelle étiquette, cette fois-ci parfaitement immobile se trouvait près de la porte de l'infirmerie. Remus, Albus et Minerva se penchèrent pour lire.

- _Redeant quardragintis annis brevi…_

-C'est ce maléfice qui a été jeté ? gronda Albus, dégoûté.

-Il semblerait, soupira Remus, qui semblait avoir pris dix ans de plus, tout à coup.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Un maléfice de bannissement, Minerva, révéla le Directeur en passant une main lasse sur son visage barbu.

-Merlin… mon petit Harry… qui a osé ? gronda Remus, les yeux de plus en plus injectés de sang.

-Un maléfice de bannissement ? Mais alors… Miss Granger avait raison, Albus !

-Je crois bien, Minerva. J'ai sous-estimé encore une fois, les capacités de déduction de Miss Granger.

-Quarante ans ! Quelqu'un les a envoyé quarante foutues années dans le passé ! hurla Remus en donnant un grand coup de poing sur la table massive.

-Remus ! Reprenez-vous, mon petit ! Ne laissez pas Lunard prendre le dessus ! commanda Albus en serrant fermement une des épaules du professeur Lupin.

-Remus ! La carte peut-elle dire qui a fait ça ?

-Oh oui… Minerva… Elle peut ! Et on va le savoir tout de suite ! Ici Lunard, qui a jeté ce sortilège ? demanda-t-il, sa baguette posée sur l'étiquette du maléfice.

L'étiquette sur laquelle le maléfice était écrit irradia deux secondes et une nouvelle étiquette apparut à côté d'elle.

-GINNY WEASLEY ! s'horrifia Minerva McGonagall. C'est elle ? Mais comment est-ce possible, Albus ? Elle n'a pas bougé de la salle commune !

-Elle a forcément quitté la salle commune, Minerva. Seulement personne ne l'a vue ! Remus ? Une idée ?

-La cape d'invisibilité de James ! Vous l'avez trouvée ?

-Il faudrait demander à Monsieur Weasley ou à Miss Granger. Si quelqu'un sait où elle est, c'est forcément l'un d'eux.

-Sûrement, Minerva, confirma le Directeur.

-J'y vais tout de suite, décida la vieille femme, d'une voix ferme et le regard meurtrier.

Les deux hommes la regardèrent remettre son chapeau de sorcière, bien droit sur sa tête et se précipiter vers la cheminée du bureau. Ils la virent jeter une bonne poignée de poudre verte dans les flammes qui réchauffaient la pièce, puis entrer dans le feu en disant d'une voix claire :

-SALLE COMMUNE DES GRYFFONDORS !

Le bruit de la cheminette fit sursauter les élèves qui se trouvaient dans la salle commune de la tour de Godric. La bouche sévère, Minerva sortit de l'âtre en époussetant ses vêtements. Elle vit Ron qui jouait aux échecs avec Seamus Finnigan et s'approcha du duo.

-Excusez-moi, Monsieur Finnigan, je vous emprunte Monsieur Weasley quelques instants, j'ai un mot à lui dire.

-Oh, pas de souci, Professeur McGonagall !

-Merci, Monsieur Finnigan. Venez, Monsieur Weasley, j'ai une faveur à vous demander. Miss Granger n'est pas ici ?

-A la bibliothèque, M'dame, répondit Ron en se levant pour suivre sa Directrice de Maison.

Ils s'éloignèrent un peu et à voix-basse, Minerva interrogea Ron.

-Monsieur Weasley, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. La cape d'invisibilité de Monsieur Potter, où est-elle ?

-Je l'ai, Professeur. Elle est dans ma malle. Harry m'a demandé de la garder parce que le Professeur Rogue voulait la lui confisquer. Il avait peur qu'on fasse des blagues aux Serpentards avec elle. Mais on n'a rien fait, hein ! Harry veut pas qu'on touche aux serpents, à cause du Professeur Rogue… Il veut pas lui faire de peine.

Ron renifla pour montrer sa désapprobation et sa déception. Minerva ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant Ron. Vraiment ? Harry Potter ne voulant pas faire de peine au Professeur Rogue… si on lui avait dit ça il y a un an, elle aurait cru la personne bonne pour l'aile psychomagique de Sainte-Mangouste.

-Monsieur Weasley, quelqu'un sait que vous avez cette cape ?

-Oui, Hermione, bien sûr, et ma sœur Ginny aussi, je crois bien. Elle m'a emprunté un pull, elle a du la voir.

-D'accord. Cette cape est-elle protégée ? Votre malle est fermée à clé ou magiquement ?

-Heuu… non… mais qui irait fouiller dans ma malle ? Je possède rien d'intéressant, vous savez, j'ai pas d'or, ni rien.

-Je vois. Donc, on n'aurait pu vous la prendre sans que vous vous en aperceviez ?

-Ben… heuuu… ouais, possible, balbutia Ron, soudain conscient de son laxisme.

-Allez vérifier si elle y est encore, Monsieur Weasley. Je vous attends dans mon bureau. Et si elle y est, par Merlin, fermez-moi cette malle avec un bon sortilège !

-Tout d'suite, M'dame…

Ron prit ses jambes à son cou et fila vers son dortoir, tandis que Minerva se dirigeait aussitôt vers son bureau. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Moins de deux minutes après, on frappait à la porte.

-Entrez !

Ron ouvrit la porte, entra et la referma derrière lui, essoufflé de sa course dans les escaliers de la tour.

-Alors ?

-Elle y est. Et j'ai fait comme vous m'avez dit, j'ai fermé ma malle par un sortilège. Pourquoi vous vouliez savoir où est la cape ? Le Professeur Dumbledore en a besoin ?

-Asseyez-vous, Monsieur Weasley. Je n'ai pas une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer.

-Harry ? s'horrifia Ron.

-Un maléfice de bannissement a été jeté sur Monsieur Potter et le Professeur Rogue au moment où ils sont sortis de l'infirmerie. Nous en avons trouvé les traces, et les preuves.

-Alors… Ce que craignait Hermione…

-Hélas oui, Monsieur Weasley. Miss Granger avait vu juste. Nos disparus ont été expédiés quarante ans dans le passé.

-Dans le passé ?

Ron était livide et des larmes perlaient dans ses yeux. Minerva le vit serrer les poings et ses jointures blanchir.

-Ils sont tous les deux… dans le passé… sans or, sans malles… perdus… et avec un bébé qui va naître…

-En effet. Et pas de Madame Pomfresh et pas de Guérisseur Derwent en cas de souci.

-Ils vont mourir, Professeur McGonagall. Ils sont peut-être déjà morts.

-Je sais, Monsieur Weasley. Et nous ne pouvons rien y faire… c'est irréversible.

-Hermione m'a expliqué. C'est Ginny, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est exact.

Ron vit son professeur baisser la tête, visiblement accablée.

-Vous allez en faire quoi ? Si vous la laissez ici dans la tour, je ne réponds plus de moi.

-Nous allons l'isoler pour commencer. Allez prévenir discrètement Miss Granger. Je vous autorise à l'accompagner dans sa ronde de Préfète en remplacement de Monsieur Potter. Nous vous tiendrons au courant.

-Professeur… Mes parents…

-Albus va les prévenir dans la soirée certainement. Kingsley et Alastor seront là dès que possible. Votre sœur sera interrogée sous _Véritasérum_. Le reste ne dépend plus de nous, Monsieur Weasley.

Minerva se leva et raccompagna Ron à la porte de son bureau. Elle le vit se diriger vers Seamus et lui annoncer qu'il ne pouvait poursuivre la partie. Dean Thomas se proposa pour le remplacer et Ron lui céda sa place. Alors que le rouquin quittait la tour pour aller retrouver Hermione. Minerva reprenait la cheminette et retournait dans le bureau du Directeur.

-Alors, Minerva ?

-La cape de Monsieur Potter se trouve dans la malle de Monsieur Weasley. Une malle qui n'était pas fermée, d'ailleurs. Seules deux autres personnes connaissaient la présence de la cape dans la malle de Monsieur Weasley. Miss Granger et… Ginny Weasley.

-Bien. Je crois que je devrais prévenir Molly et Arthur, ainsi que Kingsley et Alastor, soupira Albus. Nous devons interroger la demoiselle rapidement et sous _Véritasérum_.

-J'ai envoyé Monsieur Weasley retrouver Miss Granger à la bibliothèque, et je lui ai donné l'autorisation de l'accompagner dans sa ronde de Préfète en remplacement de Monsieur Potter. S'il reste dans la tour… je crains le pire.

-Je vais envoyer Argus chercher Miss Weasley et il la gardera dans son bureau d'ici l'arrivée d'Arthur et Molly.

-Si vous voulez, Albus, proposa Remus Lupin, je peux aller prévenir Rusard et lui expliquer ce qu'on attend de lui.

-Allez-y, mon garçon. Vous nous avancerez.

Comme Remus quittait le bureau, Albus retourna s'agenouiller devant la cheminée.

-Minerva ? Pour gagner du temps, appelez Kingsley et Alastor depuis la cheminette de mes appartements, voulez-vous ? Dites-leur de venir immédiatement et avec du _Véritasérum_. En l'absence de Severus, il sera impossible d'entrer dans ses réserves. Elles sont trop bien protégées.

-J'y vais immédiatement ! Albus.

Le vieux Directeur se retourna vers les flammes qui dansaient devant lui et y jeta la poudre de cheminette.

-LE TERRIER !

* * *


	13. Quatre jours partie 1

**

* * *

**

Note de l'auteur : Voici enfin la suite de l'histoire. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyés des messages, des mails et des reviews de soutien.

**Je ne peux pas dire que je vais mieux, loin de là, c'est même pire, mais je m'accroche ! Je ne vous promets pas des mises à jours rapides mais je vais faire de mon mieux. De toute façon, je terminerai cette fanfic.**

**Bisous à tous**

**Beta lectrice : Mokonalex. Elle m'aide dorénavant à ne pas écrire trop de bêtises pleines de fautes...**

**Suite à une incohérence révélée par Fredjs, je modifie le chapitre en conséquence. Ni mes neurones fatigués, ni ceux trop enthousiastes d'Alex ma beta n'avaient remarqué ça. Sniff... Ca s'arrange pas. Merci de ta vigilance, Fred.**

* * *

Ce fut la tête de Molly Weasley qui apparut aux yeux d'Albus Dumbledore, dans la cheminette. Lorsqu'elle vit la mine sinistre que faisait le Directeur de Poudlard, Molly se douta bien qu'il y avait un problème.

-Bonsoir, Albus. Vous en faites une tête. Un problème ? Vous voulez parler à Arthur ?

-Bonsoir, Molly. Il y a en effet un problème, et il serait bon que vous veniez tous les deux à Poudlard immédiatement, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

-Tout de suite ? s'étonna la mère de Ron. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Les enfants ont fait des bêtises ? Ron s'est blessé au Quidditch ?

-Ils ne sont pas blessés, non, non. Mais Harry et Severus ont disparu depuis ce matin et nous avons tout lieu de croire qu'un maléfice de bannissement leur a été lancé à leur sortie de l'infirmerie.

-QUOI ? J'arrive !

Albus se releva et recula dans la pièce, laissant libre l'accès de la cheminette. Il entendit Molly appeler Arthur d'une voix affolée et au bout de quelques instants, le couple inquiet sortit des flammes vertes. Molly était échevelée et avait encore un tablier autour de sa taille, avec une publicité pour le nettoie-tout magique de la Mère Grattesec, imprimée dessus. Arthur était en pantoufles et portait un vieux cardigan avachi et usé à la place de sa robe de sorcier. Il se précipita et serra la main ridée et baguée du vieil homme entre ses deux mains épaisses.

-Albus ! Molly vient de me dire qu'Harry et Severus ont disparu. Elle a parlé dun maléfice de bannissement. Comment est-ce possible ?

-Mon petit Harry ! gémit la rouquine. Qui a fait du mal encore à ce pauvre enfant ? Et Severus, le malheureux, dans son état !

-Molly, Arthur, asseyez-vous, s'il vous plaît, je vais vous dire ce que nous savons, fit Albus en leur désignant deux chaises placées sur le côté du bureau.

Le couple s'assit sans un mot, et tandis qu'Arthur essuyait ses lunettes dans son mouchoir, Molly tordait le coin de son tablier publicitaire sans quitter Dumbledore des yeux. Celui-ci alla s'asseoir sa place habituelle derrière son bureau.

-Harry s'est réveillé sans problème hier matin, après avoir pris l'antidote aimablement fourni par les jumeaux.

-Nous sommes au courant, confirma Arthur. Minerva nous a envoyé un hibou aussitôt.

-Ce matin, Madame Pomfresh l'a libéré, et il a quitté l'infirmerie avec Severus après le petit déjeuner. Ils ont pris le couloir du premier pour se rendre dans les cachots. Ils ne sont jamais arrivés chez eux. Les Elfes, les portraits et les fantômes les ont cherchés partout dans le château et ne les ont pas trouvés. Argus Rusard a fouillé le parc. Hagrid et Firenze ont cherché dans la forêt interdite.

-Par Merlin, s'étonna Arthur Weasley. Ils n'ont pas pu disparaitre ainsi de Poudlard ! On ne peut pas transplaner, et on ne peut pas utiliser de Portoloin sans vous en avertir.

-En effet, d'où notre inquiétude. Ronald et Miss Granger nous ont également aidés. Ron a utilisé un passage secret que lui avait montré Harry, pour entrer dans les cachots de Severus. Il nous a ouvert la porte et j'ai pu ainsi vérifier qu'ils n'y étaient pas et qu'ils n'y avaient pas mis les pieds de la journée. Remus a utilisé des fonctions particulières de la carte du maraudeur que lui seul connaissait. Il a pu avoir confirmation que nos amoureux n'étaient plus à Poudlard et qu'un maléfice de bannissement avait été utilisé dans le couloir du premier étage, juste près de la porte de l'infirmerie. Il s'agit de "_Redeant quardragintis annis brevi" ._

-Ils ont été envoyés quarante années dans le passé ? s'horrifia Arthur qui avait compris la phrase en latin. Mais qui a commis une folie pareille ?

-Ginny, soupira le vieil homme en regardant Arthur dans les yeux. La carte est formelle, c'est son nom qui est apparu avec la formule en latin.

-GINNY ?

Molly venait de bondir de sa chaise tel un diable hors de sa boite, tandis qu'Arthur, secoué, s'était laissé aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, une main appliquée sur le bas de son visage et les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

-Où est-elle ? Pourquoi une telle folie ? Elle va goûter de ma cuillère en bois, elle va avoir le derrière rouge comme un babouin, c'est moi qui vous l'dit ! Envoyer ce pauvre Harry et Severus dans le passé ? Ma fille est complètement folle !

-Calme-toi, Molly, tenta Arthur en la retenant par les épaules. Albus ? On ne peut pas les ramener, n'est-ce pas ?

-On ne peut pas, Arthur, en effet.

-Ils ne reviendront pas ? Est-ce qu'on sait où ils ont atterri ? S'ils sont encore en vie ? s'inquiéta Molly. S'ils ont survécu dans le passé, ils ont quarante ans de plus ici, maintenant. Que sont-ils devenus ?

-Nous n'en savons rien, Molly. Je suppose qu'ils sont arrivés à Poudlard en 1957. Mais je n'en ai aucun souvenir, alors que j'étais déjà ici à cette époque, ainsi que Minerva. Nous n'avons jamais vu de voyageurs temporels cette année-là, ni les années suivantes. Les registres de l'école ne font mention d'aucun évènement de cet ordre. Les archives du journal "_Le Mensuel du Potionniste_" que nous possédons depuis sa création, n'indiquent aucun Severus Rogue à cette époque. Kingsley peut vérifier, mais je suis prêt à parier qu'aucun bébé Rogue ou Potter n'est né cette année-là et a été enregistré dans les naissances du Ministère de la Magie.

-En bref, ils ont disparu sans laisser de trace.

-Je le crains, Arthur.

-Ils ont peut-être changé de nom ? proposa Molly.

-C'est possible qu'ils aient souhaité ne pas interférer avec leurs moi-futurs et leurs familles et qu'ils aient changé d'identité. Dans ce cas, il nous sera impossible de les retrouver s'ils sont encore en vie ce qui n'est pas certain. Ginny est loin d'avoir la puissance magique et le niveau scolaire nécessaire pour réussir un maléfice de bannissement sur deux personnes en même temps. J'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ait eu un problème.

-Où est cette petite garce ? gronda Molly, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

-Actuellement, elle se trouve dans le bureau d'Argus Rusard, je suppose. J'ai envoyé Remus prévenir Argus qu'il ne fallait pas la laisser dans la tour de Gryffondor. Ronald a été très clair dans ses menaces envers elle. Minerva en est témoin.

-Il fallait s'y attendre, soupira Arthur. Harry est comme un frère pour lui et apprendre qu'il ne le reverra certainement plus, ainsi que Severus... et leur bébé. Cest un coup dur pour lui et Hermione.

-Les jumeaux sont fous de colère également depuis l'histoire du rouge à lèvres. Je crains que ça ne s'aggrave lorsqu'ils vont apprendre les disparitions d'Harry et de Severus.

-Albus, qu'allez-vous faire de Ginny ? demanda Molly qui s'était rassise sur sa chaise.

-Minerva se trouve en communication par cheminette avec Kingsley et Alastor. Ils vont venir interroger Ginny sous _Véritasérum_. Je tenais à ce que vous soyez présents tous les deux, vu qu'elle est encore mineure. S'il s'avère qu'elle est coupable, je n'aurai pas d'autre choix que de la renvoyer. Elle a utilisé de la Magie Noire sur un camarade sortant de l'infirmerie et un professeur enceint, donc tous deux vulnérables. Je ne vous cache pas qu'elle risque la prison dAzkaban.

* * *

A genoux devant la cheminée de la chambre d'Albus, Minerva McGonagall conversait avec l'Auror-En-Chef Kingsley Shacklebolt. Elle venait de tout lui raconter et le grand noir à boucles d'oreilles en or se sentait nauséeux.

-Ginny Weasley a expédié Harry et Rogue quarante ans dans le passé avec un maléfice de bannissement ? s'étonna-t-il. Par Merlin, si je m'attendais à ça ! Attendez un peu de voir la tête que va faire Fol Oeil quand je vais lui apprendre ça ! Et Tonks... Remus est au courant ?

-Oui, c'est lui qui a découvert le pot au roses, Kingsley. Il avait fabriqué une carte de l'école avec James Potter et Sirius Black, et cette carte est capable d'indiquer quels sorts ont été jetés à un endroit précis et par qui !

-Et bien c'est un travail impressionnant, je dois dire. Minerva, je préviens Fol Oeil et je prends du _Véritasérum_ dans nos réserves, si vous dites que vous ne pouvez plus accéder aux réserves de Severus. Merde ! Comment on va faire sans maître des potions ? Si on ne les retrouve pas, le Ministère va se retrouver sans _Véritasérum_ valable. Severus est le seul qui le fasse aussi performant !

-Je sais. Et nous, nous nous retrouvons sans professeur de potions, et avec deux amis en moins. Je ne vous cache pas que Remus risque d'être incontrôlable sans potion Tue-loup et rongé par le chagrin dû à la disparition d'Harry.

-Et Albus ? Comment il prend les nouvelles ?

-Bouleversé, bien qu'il ne le montre pas. Mais je le connais depuis plus de soixante ans, je sais très bien que la perte de Severus et d'Harry va être terrible. Severus est un fils pour lui, et Harry un petit-fils. Actuellement, il est en train de prévenir Molly et Arthur.

-Quand même... Ginny Weasley ! Quelle petite garce !

-La jalousie pousse toutes les extrémités ! ajouta la professeure de métamorphose d'un ton amer.

-Minerva, Harry Potter est gay ! Par Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que cette petite sotte espérait ? Nous avons bien vu pendant le rituel que ces deux là sont amoureux fous l'un de lautre ! Fol Oeil me disait que s'ils ne s'étaient pas aimés, Rogue n'aurait pas survécu à la brûlure de l'explosion de magie du jeune Potter. Il aurait brûlé comme Vous-Savez-Qui et les autres Mangemorts.

-Albus pense la même chose. Poppy Pomfresh me disait que leur enfant n'avait pu être conçu que parce qu'ils s'aimaient. Il faut deux sorciers très puissants, oui, mais malgré tout il faut de l'amour. Je ne suis pas certaine qu'Harry et Severus le sachent d'ailleurs. Comme aucun deux ne nie ses sentiments envers l'autre, personne n'a du songer à le leur préciser.

-Encore en plus ! Ils s'aiment, ils vont avoir un enfant, et cette petite cinglée... C'est Azkaban qui l'attend, je ne vous le cache pas ! Le Magenmagot considère les bannissements comme une tentative de meurtre, pourquoi croyez-vous qu'ils sont interdits ? Stupide gamine ! Tout ça pour la gloriole ! Je me demande si ses sentiments sont sincères d'ailleurs ! Si ça se trouve, tout ce qu'elle veut c'est l'argent et la renommée d'Harry.

-C'est ce que pensent Pomona et Filius aussi

-Alastor aussi ! Minerva, je vous rejoins dans quelques minutes, le temps de prendre le _Véritasérum_ et de mettre la main sur Alastor. Qu'avez-vous fait de la gamine ?

-Remus est parti la mettre en isolement dans le bureau d'Argus Rusard.

-Bien. A tout l'heure, Minerva !

La communication s'interrompit et Minerva McGonagall se redressa péniblement en pestant que ce n'était plus de son âge et que le plancher était vraiment dur pour ses vieux genoux. Avant de quitter l'appartement d'Albus, elle hésita une seconde puis alla se servir un petit verre de jus d'oeillet pour se remettre de ses émotions.

* * *

Remus Lupin avait été bien content de la décision d'Albus de mettre Ginny Weasley en isolement dans le bureau d'Argus Rusard. Le loup-garou avait proposé de prévenir le vieux cracmol afin de se changer les idées, il craignait fort que s'il ne trouvait pas le moyen de se calmer, la rouquine en ferait les frais lors de son interrogatoire. Ses sens de loup avaient perçu la détresse et le chagrin du vieux Directeur et ce n'était pas pour le rassurer. Il n'y avait vraiment aucun moyen de ramener Harry et Severus, et tous l'avaient compris. Il soupirait, perdu dans ses sombres pensées, tout en arpentant les longs couloirs du château. Il descendit le Grand Escalier et se retrouva au rez-de-chaussée. Aussitôt, il tourna vers un petit couloir qui desservait quelques salles de classe dont celle de Firenze, le centaure qui enseignait la divination. Au milieu de ce couloir se trouvait le bureau d'Argus Rusard, le concierge de Poudlard. Remus s'approcha de la porte et frappa quelques coups de son index replié. Il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre longtemps, Argus Rusard vint ouvrir la porte.

-Professeur Lupin ? Besoin de quelque chose ? demanda le vieil homme crasseux, d'un air peu aimable.

Remus ne se formalisa pas du ton employé par le cracmol.

-Monsieur Rusard, je viens de la part du Directeur. Il souhaite que vous vous rendiez à la tour de Gryffondor et que vous alliez chercher Ginny Weasley. Vous devez la ramener dans votre bureau et la surveiller, d'ici que le Professeur Dumbledore vous demande de la monter dans son bureau afin qu'elle soit entendue par les Aurors que nous attendons.

-Aurait-elle des ennuis ? s'enquit le concierge, avec un large sourire sournois qui dévoila ses dents noirâtres et gâtées.

-De très gros ennuis ! gronda le loup-garou. Elle est coupable de la disparition d'Harry Potter et du Professeur Rogue.

Les yeux du vieil homme s'écarquillèrent, il ouvrit la porte au large et fit signe au professeur d'entrer dans la pièce. Remus découvrit que l'antre de Rusard n'avait pas changé depuis l'époque où il se trouvait à Poudlard en temps qu'élève. Le meuble contenant les fiches des punitions était toujours là, avec supposait-il, un tiroir toujours plein de tous les objets confisqués aux étudiants au cours des années. Des chaines, des menottes et autres vieux instruments de torture parfaitement entretenus et graisssés étaient encore accrochés aux murs de pierre, comme pour rappeler aux élèves qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, ils ne s'en seraient pas tirés à si bon compte.

-On les a retrouvés ?

-Non, Rusard. Et Albus pense qu'on ne les retrouvera pas. Ginny Weasley a utilisé un maléfice de bannissement sur eux ! De la Magie Noire ! Elle les a expédiés quarante ans dans le passé, ce qui équivaut certainement à la mort, car il est peu probable qu'elle ait réussi ce maléfice qui n'est pas de son niveau.

-Le Professeur Rogue serait mort ?

-Je le crains... et mon filleul avec lui.

Rusard semblait fort contrarié, ce qui n'étonna pas vraiment Remus Lupin. Le vieux cracmol ne se gênait pas pour montrer qu'il admirait particulièrement le maître des potions, surtout dans sa façon de terroriser et de punir les élèves au moindre faux-pas.

-Argus ? Si tous vos petits accessoires sont en état de fonctionnement, je vous autorise à les utiliser si nécessaire, pour faire tenir la demoiselle tranquille. Elle est violente et dangereuse. Ne vous gênez pas, surtout. Prenez-lui sa baguette dès que vous la verrez et n'hésitez pas l'attacher si elle vous cause le moindre souci, précisa Remus froidement en montrant du doigt, les sinistres accessoires qui ornaient les murs.

-Je peux ? fit le concierge, émerveillé.

-Vous pouvez, et même je vous le recommande ! Je m'en vais, je ne veux pas la voir, sinon, je crois que je la mettrais en pièces détachées sur le champ.

-Elle va être renvoyée !

-Et être expédiée à Azkaban ! termina Remus, vénéneux.

-Je m'en occupe tout de suite, Professeur Lupin. Vous êtes sûr que je n'aurai pas d'ennuis ? Parce qu'il me reste encore quelques fouets... Apollon Picott les avait particulièrement bien entretenus de son temps, je n'ai eu qu'à continuer en attendant que les punitions physiques soient enfin remises au goût du jour.

-Aucun ennui. Je vous couvrirai, Rusard. Je dirai que vous avez obéi à un ordre d'un professeur, pour protéger l'école, les élèves et les autres professeurs.

-Oui... c'est ça... mon devoir... protéger... c'est parfait. Vous pouvez partir tranquille.

Rusard qui se frottait les mains de bonheur, reconduisit Remus à la porte avec force courbettes et sourires ravis. La lourde porte se referma et comme le loup-garou s'éloignait, il entendit le bruit de chaines qu'on retirait de leurs supports muraux.

* * *

Minerva avait fait sa réapparition dans le bureau Directorial, pour constater que Molly et Arthur s'y trouvaient et avaient bien été mis au courant.

-Kingsley arrive dès qu'il a mis la main sur Alastor et trouvé du _Véritasérum_.

-C'est bien, Minerva. Il en a pour longtemps, vous pensez ?

-Non, juste quelques minutes, m'a-t-il dit.

-Nous allons les attendre. Remus a du faire la commission à Argus, il ne va pas tarder à nous rejoindre.

Le Directeur avait à peine finit sa phrase qu'on frappait à la porte.

-Ah ! Je suppose que c'est lui. ENTREZ !

En effet, la porte s'ouvrit doucement sur un Remus Lupin, pâle et aux yeux cernés. Il fit un signe de tête aux deux Weasleys qui étaient assis dans un coin de la pièce. Il alla s'asseoir de l'autre côté du bureau, près de Minerva McGonagall.

-Remus ? Je suppose que vous avez bien fait la commission à Argus ?

-Oui Albus, il est actuellement parti la chercher dans la tour de Gryffondor. Je lui ai bien recommandé de lui prendre sa baguette dès qu'il la verra. On ne sait jamais...

-En effet...

Molly ne put s'empêcher de pester et d'afficher une mine outrée, mais Arthur lui lança un regard las et posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de sa femme.

-Remus a eu raison, Molly. Si elle a bien fait tout ce dont on l'accuse, il vaut mieux prendre des précautions.

Les occupants du bureau ne surent jamais ce que Molly avait eu l'intention de répondre à son mari. Le bruit caractéristique de la cheminette se fit entendre et tous tournèrent la tête vers l'âtre monumental. Kingsley Shacklebolt en sortit le premier en s'époussetant, suivi de près par Maugrey Fol Oeil qui boitillait sur sa prothèse, sa canne la main. L'Auror noir tendit la main à Albus, puis à chacun des visiteurs.

-Nous avons fait aussi vite que possible tant donné les circonstances, révéla le grand Auror noir de sa voix de basse qui n'avait rien à envier à celle de Severus Rogue.

-Et j'ai le _Véritasérum_, Albus, ajouta Fol Oeil en tapotant la poche intérieure de sa cape d'une main couverte de cicatrices hideuses. Où est la suspecte ?

-Dans le bureau d'Argus Rusard. Je vais lui dire de nous l'amener tout de suite.

Le Directeur s'approcha de la cheminée et y jeta une nouvelle poignée de poudre verte.

-BUREAU D'ARGUS RUSARD !

Aussitôt, la voix chevrotante et désagréable du vieux cracmol se fit entendre.

-Monsieur le Directeur ?

-Argus, vous avez bien Miss Weasley avec vous ?

-En effet, depuis quelques minutes. Je vous l'amène ?

-Oui, Argus, conduisez-la dans mon bureau. Elle ne vous a pas causé d'ennuis ?

-A part des insultes et des menaces, non. J'ai ici ce qu'il faut pour mater les plus récalcitrants, ricana le concierge.

Albus Dumbledore soupira, imaginant très bien ce que son concierge avait bien pu dire et montrer pour calmer les ardeurs de la chipie.

-Nous vous attendons, Argus.

La communication prit fin et le vieil homme se releva sans un mot et retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil derrière son bureau. Fol Oeil examinait de son oeil magique un des petits accessoires d'argent qui trônait sur une table tandis que Kingsley arpentait la pièce à longues enjambées.

-Albus, demanda alors Arthur qui avait un peu réfléchi à la situation. Molly m'a dit que vous aviez placé un sortilège de traçage sur Ginny le soir de la rentrée. Qu'en est-il exactement ? Il vous a prouvé quoi ?

-C'était un sort de base, Arthur, soupira le vieil homme. Un de ceux qu'emploient les mères qui veulent surveiller ce que font leurs enfants lorsqu'elles ont le dos tourné. Ce n'était pas un sortilège de surveillance du niveau dun Auror. Je voulais juste lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait se calmer, je ne pensais pas qu'elle aurait été si loin. Sinon, je crois que j'aurais révisé mon idée de surveillance. Le traçage m'a juste appris qu'elle se trouvait bien dans le couloir du premier étage à l'heure du couvre-feu avec Harry Potter, le soir où il a été empoisonné par la cantharide contenue dans le rouge à lèvres acheté aux jumeaux. J'ai aussi eu la preuve d'un rapprochement de nature romantique, initié par elle à la même heure. Malheureusement, ce sort de traçage nest pas conçu pour révéler un usage de Magie Noire.

-Peut-il malgré tout, prouver que Ginny se trouvait à la sortie de l'infirmerie, au moment de la disparition d'Harry et de Severus ? s'inquiéta Molly.

-Il aurait pu, mais je dois avouer que je n'ai pas songé à vérifier la mémoire magique à laquelle il se trouvait relié. Et à présent, elle s'est vidée donc nous nen saurons pas plus de cette façon. Il faut attendre que nous l'ayons interrogée sous _Véritasérum_.

* * *

En 1977, Severus et Harry étaient à mille lieues de toutes ces préoccupations. Ils étaient descendus au rez-de-chaussée, avaient parcouru tranquillement le couloir menant à la salle commune des Poufsouffles, et Severus amusé et un peu épaté, avait vu Harry chatouiller la poire d'une nature morte géante qui se trouvait dans le couloir après une volée de marches. La poire s'était transformée en poignée verte et Harry avait ouvert la porte qui dissimulait l'entrée des cuisines de Poudlard.

-Par le caleçon de Merlin ! pesta le maître des potions. J'ai passé presque toute ma vie ici et je ne savais même pas où se trouvaient les cuisines ! Comment connaissais-tu ce secret, hein ? Petit trouble fête ! Encore un coup du sale cabot ou du loup-garou ?

-Non, Sev, répondit le Gryffondor en franchissant l'entrée cachée par la toile. Laisse donc Sirius en dehors de ça, il n'y est pour rien. Je le savais bien avant. Ce sont les jumeaux Weasley qui m'ont dit où se trouvaient les cuisines. Ils venaient souvent ici voler de la nourriture, tout comme mon père et les maraudeurs en leur temps. Enfin ce temps actuel, si on peut dire.

-Je vois, grimaça la terreur des cachots en examinant les lieux d'un air très intéressé. Tu sais pourquoi l'aménagement est semblable à celui de la Grande Salle, Harry ? Je me demande à quoi peuvent bien servir les grandes tables qui sont ici...

-On est exactement sous la Grande Salle, mon coeur, expliqua le jeune homme en montrant du doigt les tables qui intriguaient son compagnon. Les Elfes placent les plats sur les tables correspondants aux Maisons et par magie les plats montent exactement sur celles qui sont au dessus. Rien de bien extraordinaire, quoi. Assieds-toi, chéri, je vais voir ce qu'il y a dans les réserves et les chambres froides. D'après Dobby, tous les aliments sont conservés par magie. Des sorts de préservations sont placés sur la nourriture dès qu'elle entre à Poudlard, qu'elle soit encore sous forme d'ingrédient à cuisiner où prête à consommer. Ce qui explique qu'il n'y a pas de gaspillage, ni de perte.

-Ca me semble logique.

Severus s'installa à un bout de table après avoir écarté le banc qui se trouvait devant. C'était la table correspond à celle des Gryffondors et elle était la seule à avoir des bancs. Il eut un hoquet moqueur en comprenant la signification de ce détail. Pas besoin d'être une lumière pour deviner que les rouge et or étaient les clients privilégiés des Elfes après l'heure du couvre-feu et qu'ils venaient suffisamment régulièrement se goinfrer ici, pour mériter qu'un banc soit laissé de chaque côté de la table en permanence.

Le professeur de potions regardait à présent Harry qui semblait très à l'aise et avait allumé un des fourneaux magiques avec sa baguette. Une douce chaleur irradiait dans la pièce et le bruit d'une poêle raclant la fonte du fourneau se faisait entendre. Une bouilloire chuchotait dans un coin tandis que le bruit du beurre grésillant faisait soupirer Severus. Harry avait prestement installé une grosse théière sur la table avec à l'intérieur une boule à thé remplie de l'Earl Grey préféré de Severus. Tandis que le beurre fondait dans la poêle, le jeune homme battait des oeufs en omelette dans un gros bol de faïence jaune et du bacon attendait, enveloppé dans un papier de boucher.

Severus regarda Harry cuisiner sans le déranger. Il trouvait suspect cette aisance qu'il avait devant les fourneaux, alors qu'il était dune incompétence rare dès qu'il avait un chaudron sous les yeux. Sentant qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qu'il allait apprendre s'il posait la question, le maître des cachots ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arête du nez entre le pouce et l'index.

-Harry ?

-Mmm ?

-Tu peux me dire comment tu peux être aussi à l'aise devant un fourneau et aussi nul devant un chaudron ?

-Ici, je n'ai pas un Serpentard qui va jeter dans mon pauvre chaudron sans défense, tout ce qui va lui passer entre les mains. Le seul Serpentard ici, attend qu'on lui remplisse le ventre. Enfin... façon de parler car il est déjà bien rempli, ajouta Harry, un petit sourire amusé au coin des lèvres.

-Ne me dis pas que mes serpents balancent encore des ingrédients dans ton chaudron ! Je ne te croirais pas. A part ça... merci de ne pas oublier que tu es le responsable de mon remplissage abdominal actuel.

-Remplissage que je vais d'ailleurs fignoler tout de suite. Thé, omelette, bacon et toasts... ça ira, Sev ? demanda Harry la poêle à la main.

-Très bien, mon ange, je te remercie.

Harry déposa devant Severus, une assiette contenant des tranches de bacon croustillant, une petite omelette baveuse à souhait et des toasts grillés. Il prit quelques tranches de pain de mie dans le paquet qu'il avait entamé et les déposa sur le grill dans le fourneau. Tout en servant un mug de thé à Severus puis un autre pour lui, Harry repensa la question de son compagnon.

-Pour les rencontres intempestives entre des ingrédients Serpentards et des chaudrons Gryffondors, il faut que tu surveilles un peu plus Parkinson et Nott, Sev. Malefoy se tient à priori à carreau mais je me méfie de l'eau qui dort. Ce type est un sournois et un faux cul de première.

-C'est un Malefoy, Harry. Tu aurais connu Lucius à son âge ! Il était encore pire que ça... Je ne leur ai jamais fait confiance, ni au père, ni au fils. Et je n'aime pas la façon qu'il a de me regarder ou même toi, quand il pense qu'on ne le voit pas.

Harry resta interdit en écoutant Severus. Sa fourchette contenant un morceau de bacon et un peu d'omelette resta en suspens devant sa bouche.

-Il sait, tu crois ? commença-t-il à paniquer. Je veux dire, pour nous ?

-Non, non ! le rassura Severus en secouant la tête avec assurance. Aucun d'eux ne le souponnera jamais, c'est trop gros comme présomption. Je ne pensais pas à ça... Je disais qu'ils nous regardent méchamment, ce qui n'est pas étonnant vu ce qu'on a fait au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry regarda Severus beurrer son toast, et avala une petite gorge de son thé chaud.

-Si on m'avait dit que je vaincrais cette pourriture et ses sbires rien qu'en couchant avec toi ! Je l'aurais cru bon pour Sainte-Mangouste. Trelawney n'a rien vu venir, hein ! Pour une fois qu'une de ses prédictions aurait été marrante.

-Encore une qui n'aurait pas été prise au sérieux, pouffa Severus. Mais soyons sérieux nous même une minute... je ne serais pas étonné que Malefoy et ses p'tits copains nous mijotent un mauvais coup dans l'année.

-Tu crois ?

-Ma main au feu. Ils vont bien le cogiter et quand on ne les soupçonnera pas, ils frapperont, tu verras on en reparlera. Enfin, tout ceci bien entendu, n'est valable que si on trouve le moyen de rentrer !

-Mouais, ben j'espère qu'ils ne s'en prendront pas la petite, si on rentre ! gronda Harry, soudain inquiet pour le bébé.

-J'espère qu'ils n'oseront pas mais je m'attends à tout. Ce sont des enfants de Mangemorts, Harry. Certains ont été initiés pour être de futurs Mangemorts, ils ont même peut-être déjà participé à des raids. Crabbe et Goyle ont été marqués les premiers car ils se sont fait repérer en faisant du zèle, justement lors dun raid. Leur récompense a été de recevoir la Marque des Ténèbres ! Ces deux idiots... s'ils avaient été aussi appliqués en classe ou pour faire leurs devoirs que de lancer des _Doloris_ sur des Moldus sans défense, ils ne seraient pas aujourd'hui entre quatre planches, tout comme leurs parents.

Harry voyait bien que Severus était amer d'avoir perdu une partie de ses élèves.

-Sev... Tu pouvais pas tous les sauver, on pouvait rien faire du moment qu'ils avaient la Marque, tu le sais.

-Pendant des années, j'ai essayé de les empêcher de suivre ce chemin, afin de leur donner un autre avenir. Mais qu'est ce que j'avais comme chance, hein ? En étant moi-même un Mangemort, ainsi que toutes leurs familles...

Harry reposa sa fourchette près de son assiette et posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de son compagnon.

-Pense plus à ça. On a fait ce qu'on a pu. Et puis... qui sait... si on est vraiment coincé ici, on va avoir tout le boulot à se retaper !

-Pitié ! Je te préviens, je n'ai plus la Marque des Ténèbres, je n'irai pas faire l'espion cette époque, je laisse la place aux autres !

-On ne devra pas intervenir, tu le sais. Et pour ça non plus. Ils devront se débrouiller sans nous.

-Harry, Albus va essayer de se servir de nous, tu t'en doutes. Il va vouloir de nous deux dans l'Ordre du Phénix.

-Pas si nous ne savons rien. Après tout, Voldichou sucre les fraises par la racine[1], chez nous.

-Il quoi ?

-Expression moldue, tu connais pas ? Ca veut dire qu'il est mort.

-C'est d'un goût... Ok, on dira juste qu'il est mort à notre époque et qu'on ne sait pas comment. Genre gros secret du Ministère de la Magie.

-Pfff... Dumbledore serait bien capable de ne pas nous faire confiance et de nous soumettre au _Véritasérum_, hein ! Je te rappelle qu'ici tu n'es pas ce qu'on peut appeler populaire, tu es un Serpentard et les préjugés sont encore pires que de notre temps. En plus, avec ce que les Maraudeurs te font voir... Me demande comment Dumbledore va réagir en nous voyant ensemble... Le fils de James Potter avec...

-Le connard graisseux, Servilus ou Servilo selon le bon vouloir de Black, le déchet humain selon ton pére, le futur Mangemort selon tous les autres Gryffondors. Tu n'as que l'embarras du choix.

Harry se leva sans rien dire et alla en face, rejoindre Severus sur son banc. Il s'assit près de lui, le dos contre la table. Il posa une main sur le ventre rebondi et de l'autre, fit glisser derrière l'oreille de son compagnon, une longue mèche de cheveux noirs et soyeux qui pendouillait tristement.

-Tu n'es pas un connard, contesta-t-il à mi-voix, et tu n'es plus jamais graisseux. Tu n'as rien d'un déchet humain bien au contraire, tu es plus précieux pour moi que tout l'or de Gringotts pour un Gobelin. Et tu n'es plus un Mangemort. Quant à ce surnom stupide que ces idiots t'ont donné, je voudrais bien qu'ils essayent de le dire devant moi... Mais il est peu probable que nous les rencontrions, donc pas de risque.

Severus soupira sans rien dire et Harry en profita pour le serrer dans ses bras et lui caresser les cheveux.

-Je sais pas ce qu'on va devenir, Sev', mais t'en fais pas, on va s'en sortir, on est tous les trois et c'est le principal.

-Harry, murmura la terreur des cachots, le nez enfoui dans le cou du Gryffondor. Faut qu'on lui trouve un prénom, on n'arrête pas de reculer, et tu vas voir qu'on ne va pas avoir assez de temps si on continue à remettre.

-Bonne idée ! On prend le reste de la journée pour trouver un prénom. Dis-moi... fit le jeune homme en se relevant pour retourner terminer son petit déjeuner. Comment s'appelait ta mère ?

* * *

La porte du bureau directorial venait de s'ouvrir sur Argus Rusard qui, un large sourire sur son visage habituellement hostile, traînait derrière lui, une Ginny Weasley outrée du traitement qui lui était infligé. Remus Lupin ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant les anciennes menottes énormes et rigides qui emprisonnaient les mains de la rouquine devant elle, et il leva un sourcil appréciateur en remarquant la lourde chaine que le concierge avait dans une main. Ladite chaine était en plus reliée aux menottes. Rusard tenait dans son autre main, un fouet de bonne taille. S'ils avaient rencontré quelqu'un sur leur chemin, cela pouvait expliquer les joues rouges de Ginny Weasley, ses yeux qui lançaient des éclairs, et les paroles venimeuses qui sortaient de sa bouche.

Albus Dumbledore tiqua un peu en voyant la chaine, le fouet et les entraves.

-Tout ceci était-il bien nécessaire, Argus ?

-Absolument, Monsieur le Directeur ! Cette fille est une furie ! Mais je lui ai pris sa baguette ! On ne la fait pas Rusard, j'ai l'habitude avec tous ces mécréants !

Le concierge sortit une grosse clé rouillée de la poche de sa redingote et entreprit de libérer la rouquine qui fulminait de rage. Le regard coléreux de son père l'empêchait pour l'instant de dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur. Molly était livide et regardait la scène, les yeux écarquillés tandis que Kingsley se demandait l'effet que ça ferait au quartier général des Aurors, s'il arrivait avec un prisonnier, enchaîné avec de tels outillages de torture. Le cliquetis des chaines sur les dalles de pierre le tira de sa rêverie. A regret, Rusard enroula la chaine soigneusement et rangea les menottes dans sa poche, puis il tendit la baguette magique de Ginny au Directeur.

-Vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, Professeur Dumbledore ? demanda-t-il alors.

-Non, ce sera tout, Argus, vous pouvez rentrer, et ranger votre petit matériel...

Rusard reprit le fouet qu'il avait posé contre le mur et sortit dignement de la pièce en faisant cliqueter la grosse chaine qui reposait sur son avant-bras. Ginny Weasley se retourna et le regarda méchamment. Minerva McGonagall fit avancer une chaise d'un geste de baguette et ordonna sèchement à la rouquine de s'asseoir. A contrecoeur et les lèvres pincées, la chipie dut obéir. Elle dévisagea avec hostilité toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient dans la pièce et remarqua l'air tueur de Remus Lupin. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui faire un petit sourire narquois qui n'échappa pas au Directeur, ni à Arthur Weasley.

-Bien. Miss Weasley, commença le Professeur Dumbledore. Je présume que vous n'ignorez pas pourquoi nous vous avons fait venir ici. Le fait que Monsieur Rusard ait du utiliser des moyens un peu inhabituels pour y arriver, me renseigne parfaitement sur votre état d'esprit.

-C'est vous qui l'dites ! balança vénéneusement Ginny.

-GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY ! gronda Molly Weasley, furieuse. Tu vas parler poliment au Professeur Dumbledore et à toutes les personnes qui sont dans cette pièce, ou je te préviens, ça ira très mal pour tes petites affaires !

-Pourquoi faire ? fit Ginny en se tournant tranquillement vers sa mère. Vous avez tous décidés que j'étais déjà coupable, je le vois à vos têtes ! Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai bien pu faire, mais c'est sûr que je suis coupable ! Forcément !

-Ne prend pas ce ton avec moi, jeune fille ! la menaça sa mère. Tu en as déjà fait bien assez avec cette histoire de cantharide. Attends que les jumeaux te mettent la main dessus, tu n'as pas fini d'en entendre parler !

-Je n'ai rien fait du tout ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ai acheté ça ! On ne va quand même pas m'accuser pendant 107 ans !

-Nous sommes ici pour une toute autre affaire, Miss Weasley, l'interrompit tranquillement Albus.

-Ah oui ? Et j'ai fait quoi, cette fois-ci ? J'ai tué le ministre ? Pffff !

Arthur dut retenir en catastrophe Molly qui hors d'elle, réclamait à présent une cuillère en bois à Minerva pour faire Merlin seul, savait quoi. La rouquine devait s'en douter car elle recula légèrement de crainte sur sa chaise.

-Ce matin, Harry Potter est sorti de l'infirmerie avec le Professeur Rogue afin de rejoindre les cachots avec lui. Ils n'y sont jamais arrivés et on ne les a pas revus depuis. Expliqua le Directeur d'une voix calme et posée en regardant fixement la Gryffondor.

-Et alors ? Je ne suis pas leur nounou, ni leur Elfe de maison ! Que voulez-vous que j'y fasse ?

-Harry et Severus ont été victime dun maléfice particulier et nous avons toutes les raisons de croire que vous y êtes pour quelque chose, Miss Weasley.

-Pas du tout !

-Vous en êtes sûre ?

-Absolument !

-Bien, dans ce cas, je présume que vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénient à ce que nous vous interrogions sous _Véritasérum_.

-Pas question ! Je ne suis pas une criminelle, je n'ai rien fait, je ne prendrai pas votre cochonnerie de potion ! pesta Ginny, qui pâlissait à vue d'oeil sous les yeux experts de Kingsley et Fol Oeil.

-Arthur, Molly ? demanda alors le grand Auror noir qui venait de sortir une petite fiole de sa poche. Ginny est mineure et donc vous devez donner votre autorisation pour l'interrogatoire sous _Véritasérum_. Vous acceptez ?

-Bien entendu ! trancha sèchement Arthur avant que sa femme n'ait pu dire un seul mot. Molly et moi, nous voulons connaitre la vérité. Quelle quelle soit !

-C'est cela ! confirma Molly en hochant la tête. Nous voulons savoir la vérité.

-Et bien, puisque ceci est réglé, dit alors Dumbledore, nous pouvons commencer. Kingsley, vous pouvez donner le _Véritasérum_ à Miss Weasley. Alastor, tu enregistres l'entretien ?

-Tout fait, Albus ! fit le vieil Auror en sortant de sa poche une sorte de Rapeltout. Le bureau des Aurors a fait l'acquisition des Rapeltouts enregistreurs des jumeaux Weasley, suite à une démonstration qu'ils nous ont faite après les procès de Rogue et Harry. C'est bien plus pratique que les plumes et les parchemins.

Il posa l'objet sur la table et le tapota de sa baguette. Le Rapeltout émit alors une lumière verte.

-Interrogatoire de Ginevra Molly Weasley, le 26 novembre 1997, 22h17, à l'école de magie et de sorcellerie de Poudlard, en présence des Aurors Alastor Maugrey et Kingsley Shacklebolt, d'Albus Dumbledore du Magenmagot, des Professeurs Minerva McGonagall et Remus Lupin ainsi que d'Arthur et Molly Weasley, parents de la suspecte.

Fol Oeil fit un signe de tête à Kingsley et celui-ci s'approcha de Ginny, la fiole ouverte à la main. Il dut l'obliger avaler la potion incolore en maintenant de force la tête de la rouquine qui tentait de se dérober à sa demande.

-Le _Véritasérum_ a été administré avec succès à 22h19. L'interrogatoire est mené par Albus Dumbledore, fit Fol Oeil d'une voix monocorde à l'intention du Rapeltout enregistreur.

Le regard vitreux de Ginny Weasley indiqua aux témoins qu'elle était maintenant dans de bonnes dispositions pour répondre aux questions.

-Quel est votre nom ?

-Ginny Weasley, répondit-elle platement.

-Quel âge avez-vous ?

-Seize ans.

-Savez-vous où vous vous trouvez actuellement ?

-Oui, Poudlard.

-Bien. Miss Weasley, la semaine dernière vous avez embrassé Harry Potter à la porte de son appartement, et vous portiez un rouge à lèvres de potion de luxure. D'où venait ce rouge à lèvres ?

-Des Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux.

-Qui l'a acheté ?

-Moi.

-Et Miss Demelza Robins ? Quel rôle a-t-elle joué ?

-Un prête-nom.

-Savait-elle ce que vous projetiez de faire avec cet achat ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi avoir tenté de séduire Harry Potter ?

-Pour que Rogue nous surprenne et le quitte.

-Vous vouliez donc les séparer ?

-Oui.

-Saviez-vous qu'ils pouvaient tous les deux en mourir et leur enfant aussi ?

-Oui.

-Et vous vous en moquiez ?

-Je m'en fiche.

Des murmures outrés se firent entendre dans le bureau et Fol Oeil dut lancer quelques "Chuuuuuutttt" pour obtenir de nouveau le silence.

-Miss Weasley, continua Albus Dumbledore, avez-vous quitté la tour de Gryffondor ce matin pour vous rendre dans le couloir de l'infirmerie ?

-Oui.

-Comment avez-vous fait pour qu'aucun de vos condisciples ne remarque votre départ ?

-J'ai pris la cape d'invisibilité dans la malle de Ron.

-Je vois. Avez-vous jeté un maléfice de bannissement sur Harry Potter et Severus Rogue ?

-Oui.

-Veuillez nous expliquer en détail ce que vous avez fait et pourquoi.

-J'ai entendu Ron et Hermione parler de la sortie de l'infirmerie d'Harry alors que je les espionnais avec une oreille à rallonge et j'ai donc décidé de me débarrasser de Rogue et de son bâtard pour commencer. J'ai pris la cape dans la malle de Ron dès qu'il a eu quitté son dortoir et je suis sortie tranquillement de la tour de Gryffondor. J'ai attendu dans le couloir de l'infirmerie que Rogue et Harry sortent et quand je les ai vus arriver devant moi j'ai jeté le sort sur Rogue, mais je n'ai pas bien visé. Ils ont disparu tous les deux. Ensuite je suis revenue à la tour et j'ai remis la cape dans la malle.

Molly poussa un glapissement en entendant l'aveu, qui ânonné d'une voix monocorde paraissait encore plus terrible, tandis qu'Arthur soupirait et baissait la tête en fermant les yeux.

-Vous aviez raison depuis le début, Albus, soupira-t-il. Ginny était bien responsable de tout.

-J'en suis navré, Arthur. Miss Weasley, poursuivit le Directeur de Poudlard, dont les yeux ne brillaient plus du tout de leur habituelle lueur espiègle, où avez-vous trouvé le maléfice de bannissement ?

-Dans un des livres du Square Grimmaurd, cet été. Et ensuite je l'ai revu dans un des grimoires de la Réserve.

-Avez-vous des regrets, pour vos actions inconsidérées ?

-Non, aucun.

-Le referiez-vous sans hésiter si votre tentative se révélait un échec cette fois-ci ?

-Oui, absolument.

Albus Dumbledore poussa un soupir et cessa momentanément l'interrogatoire. Il croisa le regard de chaque personne qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Les parents de Ginny étaient effondrés et la pâleur de Molly indiquait qu'elle était à deux doigts de se trouver mal. Minerva McGonagall pinçait les lèvres, ses yeux lançant des _Avadas Kedavras_ à Ginny. Maugrey Fol Oeil scrutait la rouquine de son oeil artificiel et Kingsley affichait une mine dégoûtée. Remus avait les deux mains crispées sur le rebord du bureau de Dumbledore et ses yeux avaient une étrange couleur jaune qui ne disait rien qui vaille à Fol Oeil.

-Je crois que nous en savons bien assez pour ce soir, décida le vieil Auror. King, donne l'antidote à Miss Weasley.

Pendant que l'Auror noir fouillait les poches de sa robe à la recherche du précieux flacon de potion, Alastor posa sa baguette sur le Rapeltout amélioré.

-26 Novembre 1997, 22 h 31, fin de l'interrogatoire de Ginevra Molly Weasley.

Le Rapeltout émit une petite lueur rouge et s'éteignit. Fol Oeil prit alors la boule de verre et la rangea dans la poche de poitrine de sa robe de sorcier et la tapota d'un air satisfait.

-Arthur, Molly, hésita Kingsley en versant quelques gouttes d'antidote dans la bouche de la Gryffondor. Je crois que le cas de Ginny relève de la psychomagie, je serais d'avis de la déposer ce soir à Sainte-Mangouste dans l'aile pénitentiaire, un psychomage du Département de la Justice Magique devrait l'examiner à la première heure, demain matin.

Arthur serra la main de Molly qui sanglotait, le visage dans son mouchoir.

-Tu penses qu'elle na pas toute sa tête, King ? tenta le pére effondré.

-Ce n'est pas une attitude normale pour une fille de seize ans, Arthur, tu es bien d'accord, non ? Et je serais plus tranquille de la voir à Sainte-Mangouste plutôt qu'en préventive à Azkaban.

-Tu as raison, bien sûr. Fais comme tu l'entends.

-Fol Oeil ? Si tu es prêt, on y va ! On a de la paperasse à faire avec tout ça !

Les deux Aurors se levèrent et prirent chacun par un bras, Ginny qui reprenait ses esprits et tentait à présent de leur résister.

-LAISSEZ-MOI ! NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS !

-Ca suffit, Ginny ! gronda Molly, les yeux rouges et gonflés. Tu vas obéir et te tenir tranquille ! Il est hors de question que tu déshonores encore plus notre famille ! Tu vas aller à Sainte-Mangouste et y rester pour le moment ! C'est ça ou Azkaban ! Et je ne plaisante pas !

-Tu n'oserais pas... siffla la rouquine, vexée.

-Oh que si ! Tu n'as encore rien vu, jeune fille ! Tu vas payer pour tes crimes !

-Je n'ai rien fait !

-J'ai vos aveux, Miss Weasley, s'amusa Fol Oeil en tapotant sa poche. Inutile d'espérer nous mener en bateau.

-VOUS ME LE PAIEREZ ! hurla Ginny, les yeux aussi flamboyants que sa crinière.

Lassés, les deux Aurors se dirigèrent vers la cheminette, et au moment où ils pénétraient dans les flammes vertes avec leur prisonnière, ils eurent le temps d'apercevoir Minerva stupéfixer Remus qui venait de perdre le contrôle de Lunard dans un hurlement terrifiant de loup blessé.

* * *

Harry et Severus avaient entrepris d'explorer le château désert. Ils espéraient trouver un appartement prêt à l'usage, qui ne soit pas magiquement verrouillé déjà et ensuite situé au rez-de-chaussée ou dans les cachots de préférence. Harry avait décrété qu'il était imprudent pour Severus de monter et de descendre sans cesse les étages, pour aller des cuisines à l'infirmerie ou à la bibliothèque. Il fallait trouver un endroit où s'installer confortablement. Malheureusement, tous les endroits possibles que Severus connaissait par rapport au présent et se souvenait du passé, étaient inaccessibles.

-Verrouillé ! pesta Harry pour la énième fois. Ils sont paranos en 1977, c'est pas possible !

-Harry... je te rappelle quand même qu'on est en plein pendant la première guerre là. Elle n'est pas à son paroxysme encore, mais c'est déjà pas mal parti, si je me souviens bien. L'ambiance n'était pas toujours au beau fixe à Pré Au Lard ou au Chemin de Traverse. Crois-moi...

-Oui, mais quand même ! ronchonna le Sauveur du Monde Magique, ici c'est Poudlard, pas l'Allée des Embrumes, j'te f'rais dire !

-Je suppose qu'en quittant le château pour la quarantaine, les professeurs vivants ici ont souhaité protéger leurs biens d'ici leur retour. Personnellement, ça ne m'étonne pas du tout.

-Tu ne peux pas ouvrir les cachots de Serpentard ? suggéra Harry, déconfit.

-Je n'ai pas le mot de passe, tu penses bien que je ne m'en souviens plus depuis tout ce temps, surtout qu'il était changé toutes les semaines. En outre, ici je ne suis pas un professeur, les barrières magiques du château ne me reconnaissent pas en tant que tel et donc je ne peux pas forcer l'ouverture comme je le peux en 1997.

-Ok. J'ai pigé, fit Harry en fourrageant nerveusement sa tignasse rebelle. Il ne nous reste plus qu'une seule solution : La salle sur demande !

-La QUOI ?

-Tu ne connais pas ? s'amusa Harry, soudain ravi. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas découvert cette pièce depuis tout ce temps ?

-Explique ! ordonna Severus, agacé de son ignorance, les deux bras croisés devant lui, avec son air de terreur des cachots.

Harry gloussa comme une vieille poule ayant trouvé un couteau.

-Sev', tu sais, tu ne fais pas peur du tout comme ça ! C'est ton ventre ! Tu ne peux pas terroriser quelqu'un avec le bébé dans ton ventre. Tu n'es pas crédible, là !

Un rictus apparut sur le visage du monstre des cachots et il leva un sourcil inquisiteur.

-Ah bon ? Tu crois ? Je te rappelle que je t'ai fait peur quand je t'ai crié dessus et que je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus te voir après le coup de la Weasley !

-J'étais empoisonné, Severus, protesta Harry. Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal, tu le sais.

-Nous en reparlerons, Monsieur Potter... fit la voix suavement basse de la terreur des Gryffondors.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Le ton utilisé était celui que son compagnon employait pour menacer ses élèves, et il s'en souvint brusquement. Ne voulant pas montrer qu'il en était un peu affecté, le Gryffondor choisit de retourner à leur conversation précédente : la Salle sur demande.

-Bon, la Salle sur demande. Je t'explique. C'est une pièce qui va et qui vient. Une fois elle est là, une autre fois non. En fait le château la génère selon les besoins de la personne qui se trouve devant sa porte. Cette pièce est au 7ème étage, en face de la tapisserie représentant Barnabas Le Follet tentant d'enseigner l'art de la danse aux Trolls.

-Y a rien dans ce couloir, pas de porte.

-Elle n'apparait que si on le lui demande, Sev'. Viens ! On y va ! On va demander à la Salle de se transformer en appartement pour nous, comme ça on n'aura plus besoin de descendre pour manger, dormir ou lire. Si on veut un truc, la salle nous le donnera. Elle fera monter ça des cuisines.

-Comment as-tu trouvé cette pièce ?

-Par accident, on va dire.

-Le Directeur la connait ?

-Bien entendu ! Tu as déjà vu quelque chose échapper à Dumbledore dans ce château ? Et puis, c'est là qu'on a fait le rituel, tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

-Hemmm... c'est vrai, là tu marques un point ! Euhhh... C'est là bas qu'on a fait le rituel ? On va vivre dans la pièce du rituel ?

-Elle prend la forme qu'on veut, c'est pour ça qu'on l'appelle la Salle sur Demande, Sev'. Elle n'aura pas la même forme que ce jour-là, ce sera différent, tu verras.

-Albus ne m'a jamais dit son nom, ni expliqué ses particularités, soupira Severus.

Tranquillement et sans se presser, les deux hommes entreprirent de monter les escaliers menant au 7ème étage. Ils longèrent le couloir désert et glacial et s'arrêtèrent devant la tapisserie précédemment citée. Intrigué, Severus Rogue regarda Harry déambuler nerveusement devant un mur nu tout en marmonnant ce qui lui sembla être des mots sans suite. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine avec un air de défi, il leva un sourcil étonné en voyant soudainement une porte en bois lourdement cloutée apparaître subitement là où il n'y avait auparavant que des pierres grisâtres.

Harry ouvrit aussitôt la porte et Severus pressé de découvrir ce qui se cachait derrière, le suivit aussitôt à grandes enjambées, tout en soutenant son ventre d'une main ferme.

A peine entrés, ils regardèrent tout autour d'eux, bouche bée. Harry avait demandé un appartement pouvant les abriter en attendant la réouverture de l'école et il n'était pas déçu. Ils se trouvaient dans une confortable pièce aux murs plaqués de bois mouluré, des tapis d'orient couvraient le sol, il y avait des fougères dans des gros pots chinois perchés sur des colonnes en bois tourné et plusieurs chandeliers d'argent diffusaient une douce lumière tout comme l'impressionnante cheminée où brûlait un bon feu magique qui dispensait une agréable chaleur. Harry avança dans la pièce, ses pas étouffés par les épais tapis moelleux. Avec un sourire hilare, il alla se jeter dans l'un des deux fauteuils Chesterfield bordeaux qui trônaient devant le foyer.

-Superbe ! Poudlard a super bien fait les choses ! C'est classe ! Très victorien sûrement, mais classe, t'en dis quoi, Sev' ?

Le regard de Severus Rogue se perdit un moment dans la contemplation des lieux. Il admira la table ronde au pied central, toute d'acajou ainsi que les quatre chaises assorties qui l'entouraient, il remarqua les armes de Poudlard au dessus de la cheminée et s'avança vers une bibliothèque à la porte vitrée et au bois subtilement sculpté.

-Pas mal, en effet, répondit-il en passant ses longs doigts fins sur les baguettes de plomb qui retenaient les vitraux servant de carreaux aux portes du meuble.

Un couinement léger se fit entendre lorsqu'il ouvrit une des portes afin de découvrir les titres des ouvrages alignés dans le meuble. Harry, lui, fouinait dans un meuble bas qui contenait des bouteilles, des carafes et quelques verres.

-Tu veux une bieraubeurre, Sev' ? Ou tu préfères un jus de citrouille ?

-Hein ? Non, merci, rien pour le moment, Harry, fit le maître des cachots, soudain tiré de sa rêverie.

Tandis qu'Harry décapsulait une bouteille de bieraubeurre avec sa baguette et se rasseyait très satisfait, Severus ouvrit l'une après l'autre les portes discrètement encastrées dans les boiseries murales. Il découvrit une petite cuisine à l'ancienne ainsi qu'une salle de bain de taille modeste, le tout dans le même style et bois foncé que le salon/salle à manger.

-Alors ? C'est bien ? demanda Harry sans se lever de son fauteuil.

-Très bien ! Il y a une cuisine et une salle de bain, le tout très fonctionnel d'après ce que j'ai pu voir. C'est un peu ancien comme aménagement, mais c'est sympa.

-La porte de la chambre doit être quelque part cachée dans le mur d'en face, supposa le Gryffondor. Bizarre cette idée de planquer les portes dans les boiseries...

-Ca se faisait une époque, je suppose. Ce devait être pour ne pas rompre l'harmonie de la déco.

-Ah ah ! J'aurais bien vu Voldichou et ses sbires chercher les portes partout dans les murs pour trouver leurs victimes, moi ! Moldus ou sorciers, il aurait eu du mal à les trouver, si ça avait encore été la mode de ce genre de murs. C'est clair que ça change de la peinture et du papier peint, ou même des murs de pierres nues qu'il y a partout dans ce château habituellement. Y a une baignoire ?

-Oui, mais pas très grande, enfin, par rapport à celle de la salle de bain des Préfets ou même de ma salle de bain des cachots. Mais énorme par rapport une baignoire moldue, si tu vois le genre.

-Parfaitement ! Donc on peut y aller à deux... Je prendrais bien un bain... moi

Harry se leva, un petit sourire aux lèvres et regarda l'air de rien son compagnon qui entrait dans la chambre dont il venait de découvrir la porte. Le maître des potions se retourna, un sourcil levé.

-Tu viens me frotter l'dos, mon coeur ?

Severus Rogue referma la porte de la chambre sans y avoir mis un seul pied.

-Le dos et le reste ! Et tu me fais une petite place ! ajouta-t-il en suivant Harry vers la salle de bain.

* * *

Alastor Maugrey "Fol Oeil" et Kingsley Shacklebolt sortirent de la cheminette de l'aile pénitentiaire de Sainte-Mangouste. Ici, on croisait des médicomages en robe verte et blanche aux armes de l'hôpital magique ainsi que des Aurors en tenue de combat, dans les couloirs. La sorcière d'accueil n'était pas une sorcière médicomagique mais une Auror du Ministère de la Magie.

-Bonsoir, Chef Shacklebolt, fit l'Auror de garde, vous nous amenez une prisonnière ? Je nai pas reçu de note à ce sujet.

-Ah ! Cest vous, Auror Tilling... Je ne pensais pas vous trouver à ce poste. Ce nest qu'une prvenue, mais elle doit être impérativement examinée par un psychomage avant d'être envoyée éventuellement à Azkaban en préventive.

-Je dois remplir une fiche alors, pour constituer son dossier... déclara la jeune Auror blonde en ouvrant un des tiroirs de son bureau pour y prendre une chemise aux armes du Département de la Justice Magique. Quel est le nom de la prévenue ?

-Ginevra Molly Weasley, âgée de 16 ans, convaincue de double tentative de meurtre avec préméditation... pour l'instant.

-LÂCHEZ-MOI ! gronda la susnommée à l'adresse de Fol Oeil qui venait de resserrer sa prise sur le bras de la rouquine des Gryffondors.

-Tss, tss... s'amusa le vieil Auror. Pas d'ça ma jolie, j'en ai maté des plus durs que toi. Tu as beau être la fille de mon vieil ami Arthur, tu ne mérites aucune faveur après ce que tu as osé faire. Alors un conseil, ferme-là si tu ne veux pas te retrouver attachée à un lit cette nuit !

Ginny serra les dents et toisa les trois personnes qui se trouvaient avec elle à l'accueil, mais aucune se sembla dérangée par sa mine revêche.

-Qui est le psychomage de garde ce soir, Julie ? demanda Fol Oeil à la jeune Auror.

-Le Guérisseur Antonius Prozac, M'sieur Maugrey, répondit la jeune fille. Venez, je vais vous accompagner dans son bureau pour l'admission en section psychomagique. Je ne sais pas s'ils ont des lits de libre à cette heure-ci, la sorcière d'accueil de ce secteur est partie depuis longtemps, il faudra voir directement avec le psychomage.

-Bien, fit Kingsley en hochant la tête. Allons-y !

L'Auror Tilling se leva et précéda ses deux collègues et leur prisonnière dans le long couloir aux murs de pierres grises éclairé par des torches magiques. Ils passèrent devant plusieurs portes et s'arrêtèrent devant une porte capitonnée de cuir vert foncé. Une plaque de cuivre apposée sur le mur indiquait : **"_Bureau du Psychomage de Nuit"_** . La jeune blonde ouvrit la porte et passa la tête par l'entrebâillement.

-Guérisseur Prozac ? Vous êtes là ? appela l'Auror.

Une tête hirsute aux longs cheveux gris apparut alors de sous le bureau et le psychomage se redressa, un bilboquet à la main.

-Ah, c'est vous, Auror Tilling, j'essayais ce jouet moldu qu'un patient m'a offert, c'est très amusant vous savez... enfin... sauf quand on se prend la boule en pleine face, ajouta-t-il grimaçant, en se frottant le front. Que puis-je pour vous ? Un souci avec un prisonnier ?

-Une admission, Guérisseur. Le Chef Shacklebolt et l'Auror Maugrey ont une prévenue avec eux.

-Je les reçois immédiatement, faites-les donc entrer.

L'Auror ouvrit la porte en grand et s'effaça pour laisser passer ses collègues et leur prisonnière. Les deux hommes entrèrent, encadrant une Ginny plus que méfiante à la vue du médicomage dans sa robe verte, un curieux objet en bois à la main.

* * *

Arthur Weasley avait raccompagné sa femme effondrée, à leur domicile, par la cheminette et Poppy Pomfresh avait pris en charge Remus Lupin, stupéfixé par la sous-directrice de Poudlard. A présent, Albus Dumbledore et Minerva McGonagall sirotaient tous les deux tranquillement et en silence, deux petits verres de Whisky Pur Feu Vieil Ogden pour se remettre de leurs émotions. Ce fut Minerva qui rompit le silence.

-Vous croyez que Remus va être en état d'assurer ses cours, demain, Albus ?

Le vieux Directeur poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et passa une main sur son menton pour lisser sa longue barbe.

-Je n'en sais rien, Minerva. Ce sera à Poppy de voir ça. Je suppose qu'elle va lui administrer une bonne dose de potion calmante et le surveiller cette nuit. Nous en saurons plus demain matin. Mais ce nest pas le plus grave, il y a aussi les cours de potion qui ne vont plus être assurés. Je peux éventuellement donner les cours de DCFM mais pas ceux de potion en même temps. Il va falloir qu'on trouve un remplaçant.

-Vous avez une idée ? Horace Slughorn, peut-être ?

-Je ne sais pas où vit Horace en ce moment, un hibou le trouverait sûrement. Mais accepterait-il de remplacer Severus, c'est encore une autre histoire. Quelques semaines, peut-être avec un peu de chance, mais pas plus. Il nous faudra un remplaçant définitif, si nous ne retrouvons pas Severus et Harry.

-Vous avez un espoir, Albus ? Une idée ? tenta soudain Minerva McGonagall, les yeux brillants d'anticipation.

-Malheureusement, non ma chère. Je n'ai aucun espoir. Il n'y a normalement aucun moyen de contrer les maléfices de bannissement. Aucun.

La cheminette s'activa soudain avec un vlouff caractéristique et une lueur verte en sortit. La tête de Maugrey Fol Oeil apparut dans les flammes.

-Alastor ? fit le Directeur en se précipitant vers l'âtre. Alors ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-Albus, je voulais te dire qu'on avait livré le colis à l'aile pénitentiaire de Sainte-Mangouste. Elle a fait des histoires en face du psychomage, le Guérisseur Prozac, mais il ne s'en est pas laissé conter, elle est actuellement dans une cellule et attachée à son lit. Cette fille est une vraie furie !

-Prozac, Prozac... Ah oui, un Serdaigle ! Je me souviens de lui ! Le grand-oncle de Miss Lovegood, Minerva, fit Albus en direction de sa professeure de métamorphose qui sirotait toujours son verre d'alcool.

-Je vois très bien... un original... c'est de famille...

-Oui bon ben, en bref, poursuivit Fol Oeil, elle va avoir le droit à toute une batterie d'examens demain matin avec le Psychomage en chef Sigmund Pavlov. Kingsley vous tiendra au courant des résultats, et dans le même temps nous les transmettrons à Amélia Bones. Si Rogue et Potter ne reviennent pas, Ginny Weasley sera inculpée de meurtre avec préméditation et envoyée à Azkaban avec la peine maximale. S'ils reviennent... renifla-t-il alors, on verra bien ce qu'en dira le Magenmagot.

-Merci Alastor. A demain donc.

-A demain, Albus.

Les flammes vertes redevinrent oranges et la communication s'interrompit. Le Directeur de Poudlard retourna dans son fauteuil et ouvrit sa bonbonnière.

-Un bonbon au citron, Minerva ? proposa-t-il en en mettant deux dans sa bouche en même temps.

* * *

La nuit avait été longue à Poudlard. Albus Dumbledore et Minerva McGonagall avaient peu dormi, rongés par l'inquiétude. Poppy Pomfresh avait surveillé un Remus Lupin anéanti qui s'était réveillé bien plus tôt que prévu, malgré la dose de potion calmante. Sa condition de loup-garou lui permettant de résister anormalement à ce genre de breuvage magique. Hermione et Ron, également bouleversés par les nouvelles étaient restés dans la salle commune de Gryffondor très tard dans la nuit. Aucun d'eux n'ayant eu envie de retrouver la solitude de son lit à baldaquin dans les dortoirs de 7ème année.

A l'heure du petit déjeuner, ils étaient tous moroses dans la Grande Salle, remuant leurs fourchettes dans leurs assiettes sans grande conviction. Remus Lupin, relâché de l'infirmerie à l'aube, la mine pâle, les yeux cernés et injectés de sang, avait tenu quand même à assurer ses cours. Ceux de potion avaient été annulés jusqu'à une date ultérieure non précisée, à la grande joie de tous les élèves qui étaient ravis d'être débarrassés de la terreur des cachots.

L'annonce de l'arrestation de Ginny Weasley avait fait grand bruit chez les Gryffondors en particulier, ainsi que les élèves de 6ème année de toutes les maisons. On la disait accusée d'avoir voulu empoisonner Harry Potter, mais aucune raison n'avait été officiellement annoncée, le Directeur s'étant retranché derrière le secret de l'instruction. Rien ne serait dévoilé, tant que le Département de la Justice Magique n'aurait pas mis les choses au clair.

Officiellement, Harry Potter avait été envoyé en convalescence hors de Poudlard, et Severus Rogue était en congé de "maternité". Le Professeur Sinistra assurait l'intérim de la Direction de la Maison Serpentard et Dumbledore cherchait un remplaçant pour les cours de potion.

A la même heure en 1977, deux tourtereaux dormaient du sommeil du juste, collés l'un à l'autre sous les épaisses couvertures du grand lit à baldaquin généré par la salle sur demande. Ils avaient passé une agréable soirée au coin du feu, à siroter du chocolat chaud, tout en arrêtant définitivement leur choix pour le prénom de leur petite fille. La future petite Potter-Rogue porterait les prénoms d'Iris Lily Eileen en hommage à ses deux grand-mères. Harry avait tenu à poursuivre la tradition de la famille Evans et donné un nom de fleur à sa fille, Severus qui avait bien connu les parents de Lily lui ayant appris que sa grand-mère se prénommait Violette. Pour l'instant endormis, les deux sorciers étaient à mille lieues de tout le remue-ménage qu'ils avaient laissé en 1997.

* * *

Deux Aurors et une infirmière psychomagique étaient venus peu avant huit heures réveiller Ginny Weasley et la détacher, afin qu'elle soit présentée au Guérisseur Sigmund Pavlov qui venait de prendre son service en remplacement du Guérisseur Prozac, rentré chez lui. La veille, Ginny avait eu l'humiliation suprême d'avoir les quatre membres sanglés à la tête et au pied de lit métalliques, avec en plus un sortilège de bassin automatique pour que l'infirmière de nuit n'ait pas à lui passer un bassin, et encore moins à la libérer pour la conduire aux toilettes. Inutile de dire que la demoiselle n'était pas des plus agréables à son réveil. On lui proposa un petit déjeuner qu'elle refusa avec mépris. Elle déclina également l'offre de prendre une douche et même de se coiffer. L'infirmière agacée, lui lança un _tergeo_ d'une baguette méprisante, ainsi qu'un sort de démèlage dans les cheveux.

L'un des deux Aurors lui passa les menottes, tandis que son collègue la tenait fermement par un bras. Tous deux la conduisirent jusqu'à une porte capitonnée de cuir noir dont la plaque portait la mention **"_Guérisseur en Chef Sigmund Pavlov, diplômé de L'institut Durmstrang, ex-interne de l'hôpital Sainte-Pulchérie"_** . L'infirmière qui les précédait dans le couloir avait ouvert la porte afin de les faire entrer. Ginny fut installée manu militari dans un fauteuil de cuir dont elle essaya immédiatement de s'extirper. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas pensé qu'un Maléfice de Glue Provisoire y avait été jeté à sa fabrication. Les deux Aurors sortirent du bureau en ricanant et l'infirmière déposa sur le bureau du psychomage, le dossier créé la veille par l'Auror Tilling.

Ginny leva les yeux vers l'homme chauve et barbu qui lui faisait face dans sa tenue aux couleurs de Sainte-Mangouste. Il n'était pas très grand, un peu rondouillard, et frottait une paire de lunettes à monture dorée avec un grand mouchoir. Le sorcier remit les lunettes sur son nez, puis le mouchoir dans sa poche, il jeta un oeil neutre à sa nouvelle patiente qui le toisait avec arrogance, prit le dossier sur la table et enfin, s'installa dans son fauteuil.

-Miss Ginny Weasley, fit-il en parcourant en diagonale, les pages manuscrites. Je suis le Guérisseur Pavlov, bienvenue dans la section psychomagique de l'aile pénitentiaire de Sainte-Mangouste. Je crois que nous avons des tas de choses à nous dire...

* * *

[1] Mélange personnel entre "sucrer les fraises" et "manger les pissenlits par la racine" .


	14. Quatre jours partie 2

**Note de l'auteur :** Enfin de retour ! Voici la suite que vous attendez tous et toute. Pour le prochain chapitre je ne peux pas vous donner de date, désolée, mais je peux vous dire qu"Extermination" est terminée, l'épilogue est en cours de bêta zieutage. Donc on avance...

**NEWS :** Je vais être grand-mère en janvier prochain ! Misère... je suis trop jeune et belle pour être grand-mère. J'ai l'âge de JKR, est-ce qu'elle est grand-mère elle ? Nan !

Faut que je m'habitue à l'idée... Evan ou Nina... pourvu que ce soit un 'tit mec, j'aime pas le prénom qu'ils ont choisi pour une fille. (Désolée, si y a des Nina parmi vous.)

**Bêta :** Forêt Interdite, là où elle passe, les fautes trépassent. Vi, moi, j'ose ! Na !

Bonne lecture à tous :)

* * *

Lors de l'annonce de l'arrestation de Ginny Weasley, la table des Gryffondors s'était tue momentanément, alors que celles des autres maisons faisaient part bruyamment de leur surprise. Toutes les têtes des Rouge et Or s'étaient tournées vers Ron et Hermione afin de voir leur réaction et surtout d'en apprendre un peu plus.

- Haaa ! Vous voyez bien que c'était vrai ! annonça fermement Lavande Brown, la ragoteuse en chef de la maison. Après vous direz encore que Parv' et moi on ne dit que des bêtises ! Je le tenais d'Hermione, ça ne pouvait être que vrai…

Parvati Patil, la bouche pleine, hochait délicatement la tête afin de renforcer les dires de sa meilleure amie. Dean Thomas, qui était sorti avec Ginny, l'année précédente, était soufflé par la nouvelle.

- J'y croyais pas ! Par Merlin, quand Lav' nous l'a dit, j'y croyais pas. Enfin, merde, je voyais bien qu'il y avait un problème cette année, depuis la rentrée. Cette façon qu'elle avait de traiter Harry de tous les noms, et elle en voulait à Rogue aussi, on sait même pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Bon, j'chais bien qu'on lui en veut tous parce que c'est un sale bâtard graisseux, mais ce con n'a jamais été mon principal sujet de conversation.

- Ouais, à moi non plus, rajouta Seamus. Ron, Hermione ? Vous savez quoi au juste ?

- Pas grand-chose de plus que vous, les mecs, avoua Ron à contrecœur après un regard à Hermione qui avait la mine sombre. On savait que ma sœur en voulait à Harry parce qu'il ne voulait pas sortir avec elle, on vous l'a dit dès le premier jour d'école. Il vous l'a confirmé plusieurs fois aussi depuis, à chaque fois qu'elle faisait son cirque. Et puis l'autre jour, le Directeur nous a dit qu'il était à l'infirmerie dans le coma et qu'il avait été empoisonné. On sait que Rogue a eu un mal de chien à faire une potion pour le sauver, et qu'il a dû avoir de l'aide.

- De l'aide, Rogue ? s'étonna Seamus. Ça devait être du sérieux !

- Dans son état, le Professeur Rogue est très fatigué, précisa Hermione. Et puis, il ne peut plus manipuler certains ingrédients, vous vous en doutez. C'est dangereux pour lui et son bébé, les émanations de certaines potions, tout ça… Il n'a pas pu faire l'antidote tout seul à cause de ça.

- Tu m'étonnes, acquiesça Lavande en se resservant du thé. Ça a dû l'achever, si tu veux mon avis ! Du coup le voilà en congé de maternité, comme l'a dit Dumbledore.

- Bon débarras ! ricana Dean avec un large sourire.

- On sait si Harry va se remettre ? s'inquiéta Colin Crivey, d'une petite voix angoissée.

Hermione poussa un soupir triste, tandis que Ron avalait difficilement ce qu'il avait dans la bouche et regardait son assiette comme s'il allait être malade.

- Justement… On ne sait pas. Je veux dire, on n'en est pas sûr. Le Directeur l'a envoyé en convalescence, mais on ne sait pas s'il va s'en remettre.

- Putain, c'était du costaud son poison ! s'horrifia Seamus. Quelle salope ! J'espère qu'elle va pourrir à Azkaban ! Elle est où d'ailleurs ? En taule ou bien chez les Aurors ?

- A Sainte-Mangouste, fit Ron. Les Aurors ont demandé qu'elle soit envoyée dans le secteur psychomagique de l'aile pénitentiaire. Les parents ont accepté.

- Bordel ! Chez les fous criminels ! gronda Dean Thomas. Je suis sorti avec une frappa-dingue ! Au s'cours !

Hermione qui regardait ses condisciples, remarqua le silence de Neville. La tête baissée, le garçon ne mangeait pas et était figé.

- Neville ? tenta-t-elle. Tu vas bien ?

Le jeune homme leva la tête, dévoilant un visage pâle ou coulaient deux rigoles de larmes.

-T'en fait pas, Neville, le consola Hermione en lui prenant la main par-dessus la table. Dumbledore fait tout pour sauver Harry.

Neville hocha la tête sans un mot et reprit sa fourchette pour tenter de manger son omelette. Les larmes de Neville perturbèrent les deux frères Crivey qui se mirent également à sangloter à fendre l'âme. Ron soupira et repoussa son assiette à laquelle il n'avait pratiquement pas touché. Pour l'heure, il avait l'appétit complètement coupé. Hermione le regarda d'un air compatissant et posa sa main sur l'avant-bras du rouquin en guise de soutien. Puis elle détourna la tête et regarda vers la table professorale où la place du maître des potions était dramatiquement vide. Les enseignants se consultaient à voix basse et affichaient des mines sinistres. Seule Sybille Trelawney mangeait avec sa maladresse coutumière, les yeux dans le vague derrière ses immondes hublots en cul de bouteille. Visiblement, son troisième œil était en grève car elle ne semblait pas avoir compris le drame qui se jouait…

* * *

- Bien… Miss Weasley, reprit le Psychomage Sigmund Pavlov qui feuilletait toujours le dossier médicomagique de la rouquine lui faisant face. Le rapport que j'ai sous les yeux, indique que vous avez lancé un maléfice de bannissement sur un de vos condisciples sortant de l'infirmerie de Poudlard ainsi que sur votre professeur de Potions. En plus, l'élève est Harry Potter, le sauveur du Monde Magique et le professeur un homme enceint –chose exceptionnelle dans notre monde-, j'aimerais comprendre vos motivations… Surtout que ce n'était pas votre première tentative, vous avez tenté de séduire Harry Potter en le droguant avec une potion de luxure à laquelle il s'est révélé malencontreusement allergique, ce qui aurait pu avoir de très fâcheuses conséquences.

- Harry est à moi ! gronda Ginny, les mains crispées sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil et les yeux lançant des éclairs.

Imperturbable, le Guérisseur poursuivit.

- Mais le rapport de l'Auror Shacklebolt indique que Monsieur Potter est gay et que vous le savez. Pourquoi vouloir absolument séduire ce jeune homme ?

- Rogue n'avait aucun droit de me le prendre ! J'attends depuis des années qu'Harry se déclare, il m'a sauvée en première année, il m'aime, je le sais ! C'est sûr ! C'est obligé !

- Je vois… Vous aurait-il laissé entendre que tel était le cas, Miss Weasley ?

- Rogue a dû lui donner une de ses satanées potions ! Ce sale bâtard ! Harry ne peut pas vouloir être avec ce type naturellement ! Personne ne peut vouloir être avec _ça_ !

Ginny regardait le Psychomage avec assurance, certaine d'avoir raison. Quelle personne saine d'esprit pourrait tomber amoureuse de Severus Rogue ? Enfin franchement, il y avait des limites à ce qu'on pouvait vouloir faire avaler à une honnête sorcière. Sigmund Pavlov leva un sourcil en entendant les déclarations de la Gryffondor.

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. Monsieur Potter vous a-t-il laissé entendre qu'il s'intéressait à vous ? Je lis que vous êtes la sœur de son meilleur ami, donc je me doute que vous devez le côtoyer très régulièrement.

- Heuuu… non, il m'a pas dit ça. Mais c'est parce qu'il est timide ! Et puis, il passe une partie des vacances chez nous, s'il m'aimait pas il viendrait pas !

- Il vient peut-être juste rendre visite à votre frère ?

- Il voit Ron tous les jours ! s'énerva Ginny. Et… et puis il a toujours été gentil avec moi. On s'est embrassé déjà même, alors hein !

Le ton puéril de Ginny fit sourire le Psychomage.

- Parlez-moi de ce baiser. C'est lui qui vous a embrassé ?

- Non, c'est moi, murmura Ginny soudain mal à l'aise. Mais je vois pas ce que ça change dans l'affaire. Harry est destiné à être avec moi, j'ai prévu de me marier avec lui depuis que j'ai dix ans. Maman trouvait que c'était une idée super, elle voulait Harry dans la famille.

- Donc si je comprends bien, lorsque vous aviez dix ans, vous avez jeté votre dévolu sur un jeune homme qui n'en avait que onze, et vous avez décidé que vous l'épouseriez quoi qu'il arrive. Il serait temps que vous redescendiez sur terre, Miss Weasley…

- JE SUIS PARFAITEMENT LUCIDE !

- Vous avez embrassé Harry Potter… et comment a-t-il réagi ? poursuivit Pavlov sans paraître prendre garde à la bouffée de colère de Ginny.

Ginny s'agita sur son siège et son regard se fit fuyant. Elle pinça les lèvres tout en fixant le gros classeur métallique qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce.

- Il m'a prise par les bras et m'a poussée. C'était pendant la fête après le match de Quidditch, y avait trop de monde, ça l'a gêné. La fois d'après, il était bien plus empressé, si j'étais pas partie…

- Racontez-moi cette seconde fois… N'était-ce pas le jour où vous avez drogué Monsieur Potter avec une potion de luxure que vous avez achetée dans une boutique du Chemin de Traverse ? Les Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux, si je ne m'abuse… en empruntant l'identité d'une de vos camarades ? Soyez assurée que son empressement n'était pas naturel et ne reflétait pas un revirement soudain dans ses sentiments pour vous. Timide ou pas, une fois libéré de l'emprise de la potion, il ne vous aurait pas plus aimée ni désirée qu'auparavant.

- M'en fous… j'aurais trouvé un moyen. N'empêche que ça a marché, Rogue nous a vus et il a viré Harry. S'il n'avait pas été allergique, je n'aurais eu qu'à le cueillir et le consoler. Il aurait vu qu'on était vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre.

- C'est donc ce que vous aviez prévu de faire avec cette potion ? Vous vouliez séparer Monsieur Potter de son compagnon ? Même si celui-ci attend en ce moment leur enfant… et que le Professeur Rogue et Harry Potter partagent leur magie et que cela pouvait les tuer tous les trois ? Harry, le Professeur et l'enfant…

- Je me fiche que ce sale fumier de Rogue crève ! Tout comme son bâtard ! Si je peux pas avoir Harry, ALORS PERSONNE NE L'AURA !

Ginny regardait à présent le Guérisseur avec des yeux de folle et affichait une mine triomphante. L'homme passa une main potelée sur son menton couvert de barbe grisonnante et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Nous avançons… c'est bien. Dites-moi, Miss Weasley, poursuivit-il imperturbable, je suis surpris. Vous êtes une jeune sorcière intelligente, je crois…

Ginny se rengorgea sous le compliment et osa un sourire radieux.

- Vous avez drogué Monsieur Potter avec un rouge à lèvres contenant une potion de luxure et vous n'avez pas cherché à en profiter. Permettez-moi de m'étonner, pourquoi ne pas avoir plutôt choisi un simple philtre d'amour ? Une potion de luxure, n'était-ce pas un peu radical pour l'usage que vous souhaitiez en faire ?

-J'avais prévu de rester avec lui toute la nuit, mais je l'ai pas fait…

-Et pourquoi donc ? C'était l'occasion rêvée, non ?

- C'est vrai. J'avais pensé à ça. Me débarrasser de ce sale serpent graisseux des cachots et de son moutard et ensuite coucher avec Harry. Si j'étais tombée enceinte, il n'aurait pas eu d'autre choix que de m'épouser.

- Classique, mais efficace… Je présume que vos parents vous y auraient poussés tous les deux, et connaissant le noble caractère des Gryffondors, Monsieur Potter ne se serait pas soustrait à ses obligations. Alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ? J'avoue que je suis étonné…

- Je me suis dégonflée, avoua Ginny avec une grimace. Je ne me voyais pas avec un gros ventre, marcher en canard, comme l'autre crétin. Je ne veux pas être une poule pondeuse comme ma mère ! J'ai d'autres ambitions !

- Ah oui ? C'est très bien d'avoir des ambitions, dites-moi tout…

- Je veux être riche, célèbre et admirée ! En épousant Harry, j'aurais eu tout cela !

- C'est vrai… Mais tout ne s'est pas déroulé comme prévu, n'est-ce pas ? Harry Potter et Severus Rogue ne se sont pas séparés. Dès la guérison de Monsieur Potter, il a été très clair qu'ils n'envisageaient pas de rompre et qu'ils s'aimaient toujours.

- Rogue n'aime pas Harry, grimaça Ginny, il profite de lui c'est tout ! Ce sale type n'aime personne, il est incapable d'aimer. C'est rien qu'un sale Mangemort ! En étant avec Harry il échappe à Azkaban ! Il aurait dû crever comme les autres et Vous-Savez-Qui !

- Vous pensez qu'Harry Potter aime Severus Rogue ou pas ?

- Il est aveuglé ! L'autre lui a sûrement monté la tête avec de la Magie Noire, des trucs comme ça !

- Mmm… En attendant, c'est vous qui avez utilisé de la Magie Noire, Miss Weasley. Comment avez-vous appris quand et où trouver Messieurs Potter et Rogue, pour leur lancer ce maléfice ? Par Merlin, un sortilège de bannissement réussi sur deux personnes à votre âge, vous êtes une redoutable jeune sorcière. Racontez-moi ça…

Flattée, Ginny regarda ses ongles d'un air faussement modeste.

- J'ai espionné mon frère et sa copine et je les ai entendus en parler. Donc j'ai emprunté la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry dans la malle de Ron et je suis allée les attendre à la sortie de l'infirmerie. Personne n'a rien vu, ça a été très facile. J'ai jeté le sort et je suis partie. Je ne voulais viser que Rogue mais je suppose que j'ai un peu fait dévier ma baguette parce qu'ils ont disparu tous les deux. POUF ! Comme ça !

Ginny fit claquer négligemment ses doigts en l'air sans avoir l'air de ressentir le moindre remord.

- Ça ne vous dérange pas d'avoir expédié l'objet de votre amour quarante années dans le passé par accident ?

- Je vous l'ai dit, répondit la rouquine en haussant les épaules, si je ne peux pas avoir Harry, alors personne ne l'aura.

- J'avais bien noté ce fait. Mais vous savez que le Magenmagot considère les maléfices de bannissement comme une tentative de meurtre et que par le fait, ils sont interdits ? Vous risquez de vous retrouver à Azkaban.

- Mais non… mon père travaille au Ministère, il fait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, j'ai été une victime de Vous-Savez-Qui, on ne me fera rien du tout.

- Vous en êtes sûre ? fit le Psychomage, surpris de l'assurance et des allégations de Ginny.

- Tout à fait ! Dites… on va parler de moi dans la Gazette du Sorcier ? Et dans Sorcière Hebdo ? Faudrait que je me maquille pour les photos… Chuis bien coiffée ?

* * *

Au Terrier, c'était le branle-bas de combat. Avertis par leur mère à demi-hystérique, les jumeaux inquiets n'avaient eu d'autre choix que de laisser leur boutique du Chemin de Traverse aux bons soins de leurs trois employés et s'étaient rués dans le réseau de cheminette. À présent, installés tous les deux avec Molly devant une tasse de thé à la table de la cuisine, ils écoutaient Arthur converser par cheminette avec Percy qui se trouvait à son travail au Ministère de la Magie.

- J'arrive ! Je demande quelques jours de congés à Kingsley pour raisons familiales et je vous rejoins. Il n'est pas question que l'honneur de la famille souffre des élucubrations d'une petite peste ! s'exclama le rouquin à lunettes d'une voix pompeuse.

- Bien, répondit Arthur. Mais il faut que tu transplanes alors, parce que je dois encore appeler Bill à Gringotts ainsi que Tante Muriel et Tante Tessy. J'ai déjà envoyé un hibou urgent à Charlie depuis la poste de Pré-au-Lard.

Molly, Fred et George entendirent le bruit de la communication qui se coupait, ainsi que le soufflement d'Arthur qui se relevait en pestant qu'il avait les genoux endoloris. Le bruit de ses pas sur le vieux plancher ciré leur indiqua qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour rejoindre sa famille. Les regards se tournèrent vers lui lorsqu'il franchit le seuil de la porte. D'un air las, il écarta une chaise de la table et s'y laissa choir en fermant les yeux.

- J'ai cru que Percy allait faire une crise d'apoplexie en apprenant la nouvelle. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Ginny… tout comme nous d'ailleurs… c'est une épreuve terrible pour notre famille.

George reposa sur la table la tasse de thé qu'il tenait entre ses deux mains et le claquement sec fit lever vers lui les yeux de son père.

- Notre famille a survécu sans trop de dommage à deux guerres, si on excepte les morts de grand-père Prewett et des oncles Gideon et Fabian. Voldemort est enfin vaincu, nous avons tout l'avenir devant nous et Ginny fait n'importe quoi !

- Je sais bien, George, acquiesça Arthur Weasley. Je sais bien… Elle est coupable, sans nul doute, elle a avoué sous _Veritaserum_ et nous devons affronter cette réalité. Ginny est devenue une criminelle et j'ignore ce qui a tout déclenché chez elle. Quelque part, votre mère et moi avons dû rater quelque chose…

À ces mots, Molly enfouit son visage entre les pans de son tablier publicitaire et ses épaules se secouèrent silencieusement.

- Vous n'avez rien fait de plus que pour nous autres, dit alors Fred. Elle a juste été un peu plus gâtée parce qu'elle était la seule fille et la petite dernière, c'est tout. Dans les autres familles, les petits derniers ne deviennent pas forcément des tueurs au sang-froid et sans remord.

- Nan, juste des Mangemorts, poursuivit George. Mais ce mal là, il atteignait aussi les parents et les aînés, donc pas de rapport. C'est juste elle qui a une case en moins, c'est tout !

La voix tremblotante de Molly se fit entendre et les trois hommes se tournèrent pour dévisager sa mine pâle et ses yeux rouges.

- Percy vient alors ? Et Bill ?

- Je vais de ce pas prévenir Bill et les Tantes. Dès que Charlie aura reçu son hibou et se sera manifesté, nous organiserons un conseil de famille et nous déciderons de l'attitude à adopter et de la punition de Ginny. Pour l'instant elle est à Sainte-Mangouste, dans le secteur psychomagique de l'aile pénitentiaire. Il faut attendre le rapport d'expertise du Guérisseur en Chef Pavlov. Fol Œil m'a dit que c'était lui qui allait traiter son cas. Il ne l'avait pas encore rencontré quand il me l'a dit. Il n'avait vu que le Guérisseur Prozac.

- Il va se passer quoi, tu penses ? s'inquiéta George.

- Si elle est déclaré mentalement dérangée, elle restera à Sainte-Mangouste là où elle est actuellement, pour un temps incertain… je suppose d'ici que les psychomages décident qu'elle n'est plus un danger pour le Monde Magique. Si elle est saine d'esprit et juste… mauvaise… elle sera jugée par le Magenmagot et ira à Azkaban.

- Alors elle y restera à vie, ajouta Fred sombrement. Parce que je vous parie que pas un membre du Magenmagot ne laissera passer le bannissement des deux vainqueurs de Voldemort.

Les sanglots de Molly redoublèrent à la mention discrète d'Harry et de Severus. La porte d'entrée de la maison tarabiscotée grinça et Arthur se leva sans un mot pour aller accueillir le visiteur qu'il se doutait être Percy.

* * *

Harry s'étira comme un chat, bien caché sous les draps et les couvertures qui garnissaient le lit qu'il occupait avec Severus, dans la Salle sur Demande. Le poids du couvre-lit en duvets était tel que les deux dormeurs n'avaient pas bougé de la nuit. Le jeune Sauveur du Monde Magique se sentait frais et dispos pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Un petit _Tempus_ lancé de la main juste sous son nez, lui révéla qu'il était déjà dix heures passées. Près d'Harry, Severus dormait toujours, son souffle chaud et régulier venant caresser l'épaule nue du Gryffondor qui se mit à sourire dans la pénombre magiquement entretenue. Par la barbe de l'enchanteur, ils étaient peut-être coincés dans le passé pour de bon, mais ils étaient ensemble et c'était pour Harry, le plus important. Il souleva le bras qui l'enlaçait et se retourna doucement. Il reposa le membre qu'il tenait et d'une main délicate, dégagea les mèches de cheveux noirs qui masquaient le visage pâle de son aimé.

- Tu as assez dormi ? fit une voix basse et sensuelle.

- SEV' ! Tu m'as fichu une de ces trouilles ! sursauta Harry, surpris. Je croyais que tu dormais et je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

- Comment veux-tu que je dorme quand tu remues comme une anguille dans ce lit ? Dois-je te rappeler que nous ne portons pas de pyjamas ?

- Naaaaan… s'amusa l'Élu. Mais je vois pas le rapport…

- Ah, tu ne vois pas ?

- Vraiment pas. Explique-toi…

Harry se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas rire, tout en se tortillant volontairement contre son compagnon. Celui-ci ne s'en laissa pourtant pas compter et après avoir déposé un baiser sur le bout du nez d'Harry qui tentait de dissimuler son fou rire, il glissa sa main le long des abdominaux du Gryffondor et emprisonna son érection entre ses doigts.

- Ceci suffira-t-il comme explication, Monsieur Potter ? Pas de tissu entre nous, c'est beaucoup de tentations et plus de facilités et par conséquent moins de sommeil.

- Brillante déduction, Professeur Rogue. Mais maintenant que vous avez kidnappé entre vos mains agiles de potionniste, ce petit morceau de moi, que comptez-vous en faire ?

- Je crois que je vais demander une rançon… ricana la terreur des cachots, d'humeur badine, tout en faisant glisser sa main le long de la hampe de chair érigée. Oui… une rançon en liquide…

- Mmmm… l'otage rend les armes…

- Tss, tss… syndrome de Stockholm, Monsieur Potter ? Je m'attendais à une rébellion…

- Ouais… t'as raison, je me rebelle et je te rends la pareille, ça ira ?

Severus ne répondit pas, il se jeta sur la bouche de son compagnon de lit dont les deux mains venaient d'atteindre leur cible, juste sous la courbure du ventre rond.

* * *

Le rapport du Psychomage Sigmund Pavlov venait de finir d'être rédigé par une plume à papote médicomagique et le parchemin se pliait à présent tout seul pour être rangé dans le dossier de Ginny Weasley. Le Médicomage, d'un coup de baguette, en fit un duplicata et y apposa le sceau de cire de Saint-Mangouste. Puis il rangea sa baguette dans sa manche, prit le rapport et sortit de son bureau pour faire sa petite visite du début d'après-midi : Celle qui lui permettait de digérer les trop nombreux plats qu'il ingurgitait tous les jours à la cantine, avec ses collègues de la médicomagie générale et des urgences, les pires goinfres du Monde Magique à son humble avis. Pavlov s'approcha du bureau de l'Auror Tilling qui un sandwich au poulet d'une main et une bièraubeurre de l'autre était plongée avec délices dans les derniers ragots de Sorcière-Hebdo :

_Lucius Malefoy était-il un vrai blond ? Toutes les révélations de son coiffeur ! _

L'Auror Tilling, gloussait devant l'article, elle était bien placée pour avoir un avis, elle avait fait partie de l'équipe qui s'était chargée du corps et l'avait déposé à la Morgue, où elle avait assisté à son déshabillage par les sorciers funèbres et le Légistomage. Oui, elle pouvait l'affirmer, Lucius Malefoy était bien un vrai blond et ce coiffeur disait n'importe quoi ! Elle entendit toussoter et leva le nez, la bouche pleine. Elle s'empressa d'avaler sa bouchée et s'excusa.

- Désolée, Guérisseur Pavlov, je ne vous avais pas entendu. Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

- Continuez votre repas, Auror Tilling, j'ai juste un rapport pour l'Auror en Chef Shacklebolt, c'est au sujet de Ginny Weasley, je sais qu'il l'attend.

- Oh ! Oui ! Je m'en occupe tout de suite, je le lui envoie par hibou express !

- Je file à mes visites.

Le Psychomage déposa le parchemin sur le bureau et tourna les talons pour aller s'enquérir de ses patients, dans le bureau de l'infirmière en chef de l'aile pénitentiaire, la terrible et redoutée Elfrida Munch. La sorcière se trouvait pour l'heure, dans la cellule de Ginny Weasley et menaçait celle-ci d'un sortilège de gavage si elle ne consentait pas à manger le contenu de son plateau sans faire d'histoire. Les éclats de voix tirèrent le Psychomage de sa rêverie postprandiale et tranquillement il poursuivit son chemin vers la cellule numéro 17. D'un geste de baguette, il leva juste assez les barrières magiques pour entrer et les replaça aussitôt.

- Miss Weasley… avez-vous bien déjeuné ? s'inquiéta sournoisement le Guérisseur, avisant le plateau intact de la rouquine qui boudait.

- Elle refuse de manger, Guérisseur, révéla Madame Munch qui commençait à perdre patience devant les caprices de Ginny.

- Vous devriez manger, Miss Weasley ! Ce menu a été composé spécialement pour vous par notre Nutritiomage. Vous ne voudriez pas avoir le teint terne, le cheveu triste et des boutons sur les photos quand même ? Il faut contrer les effets désastreux des potions sur les jeunes beautés.

Ginny leva un sourcil inquisiteur vers le Psychomage, avec l'air de quelqu'un à qui on ne la faisait pas du tout.

- Ne faites pas cette mine surprise, je vous dis la vérité. Demandez donc à Madame Munch !

- Le Guérisseur vous dit vrai, Miss Weasley, acquiesça hypocritement l'infirmière qui ne savait même pas de quoi parlait le Psychomage.

- Une fois que vous aurez terminé votre repas, je vous recommande une petite sieste. Rien de tel pour le teint ! En soirée, vous pourrez peut-être recevoir des visites. Vous devez être préparée.

- On parle de moi ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, on va parler de vous. Je peux vous assurer qu'on va beaucoup parler de vous dans les jours qui vont suivre, soupira le Guérisseur Pavlov.

- Aaaaaahhhhh ! fit Ginny de ravissement, en se saisissant de sa fourchette.

* * *

C'était presque dans une maison en deuil que Charlie Weasley avait mis les pieds par le réseau de cheminette ce soir-là. Il avait pris connaissance du hibou express, il y avait à peine vingt minutes et le temps de se faire remplacer pour la garde du soir, et il était là, présent pour le conseil de famille dont le thème lui avait quelque peu échappé. Il s'agissait de Ginny, semblait-il, mais il ne savait pour le moment rien de plus.

Dans la cuisine du Terrier, tout le monde était réuni, on entendait que le tic-tac de l'horloge magique et le bruit hideusement désagréable que faisait la Tante Tessy en sirotant sa 6 ou 7ème tasse de thé. Au bout de la table, le chef de famille, Arthur, avait pris place, encadré par Molly et Bill. Fleur se trouvait près de Bill et griffonnait des petits cœurs sur un morceau de parchemin avec une vieille mine de plomb. Une place libre avait été laissée pour Charlie entre Fleur et les jumeaux, tandis qu'en face, la Tante Muriel toisait tout le monde d'un air revêche, appuyée sur sa canne à pommeau d'ivoire. Juste à côté d'elle, la vieille Tessy Weasley, avait décidé qu'elle ne quitterait pas les lieux avant d'avoir vidé la réserve de thé d'Arthur et Molly. Charlie salua tout le monde d'un geste de la main et alla s'asseoir près de Fred.

- Bien, tout le monde est là, commença Arthur, nous allons commencer.

- Nan, fit George, il manque Percy !

- Il arrive, il est juste aux toilettes, révéla Molly, le nez toujours dans son mouchoir.

- EH ! PERCE ! T'ES TOMBÉ DANS L'TROU ? hurla George à l'adresse de son frère.

On entendit grommeler, puis un bruit de chasse d'eau, et une porte s'ouvrit un peu plus loin dans la maison.

- George ! pesta Arthur, ça suffit ! Je disais tout le monde est là, sauf Ron qui est à Poudlard et Ginny à Sainte-Mangouste. C'est pour elle que nous sommes réunis ce soir. Assis-toi près de la grand-tante Tessy, Percy.

- Oui ! trancha Muriel, de quoi s'agit-il ? Un conseil de famille, ce n'est pas rien ! Qui se marie ?

- Ce n'est pas d'un mariage dont il s'agit, Tante Muriel, soupira Arthur. Ça serait bien plus simple si tel était le cas, croyez-moi ! Mais nous avons pour l'instant marié Bill qui était le seul à être fiancé. Non, ce soir, il s'agit de Ginny et de ses crimes.

- Crimes ? s'amusa Charlie qui se servait une tasse de thé. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu faire ? Mangé toutes les chocogrenouilles de Ron ?

- Ta gueule, Charlie ! assena George, d'un ton sévère qui surprit son frère ainé et ses deux vieilles tantes. Laisse parler Papa.

- Tu dois bien te douter que nous n'avons pas réuni toute la famille pour une simple histoire de chocogrenouilles, Charlie.

- Excuse, P'pa.

- Cet été, lorsque nous étions tous au Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix, nous nous sommes rendu compte, Molly et moi, ainsi qu'Albus, Minerva et les autres que Ginny semblait très contrariée des sentiments qu'Harry Potter et Severus Rogue avaient l'un pour l'autre.

Devant la mine éberluée de Charlie, Arthur crut bon de préciser :

- Harry et Severus sont tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre, pendant… je dirais… une mission qu'ils effectuaient pour l'Ordre.

Un coup d'œil vers les deux vieilles tantes indiqua à Arthur qu'elles ne perdaient pas une miette de ce qu'il disait. Bien évidemment, dès qu'on parlait d'histoires de cœur ou de ragots, elles avaient soudain les oreilles de leurs vingt ans.

- Ginny a très mal pris la chose et s'est permis d'insulter Harry Potter et le Professeur Rogue, ce qui nous a tous valu, je dirais… l'expulsion de la maison, qui appartient à Harry. Nous pensions que le temps calmerait les choses, ainsi que le retour à Poudlard de Ron et Ginny. Mais comme vous vous en doutez, Harry Potter est retourné à l'école lui aussi, et bien entendu le Professeur Rogue. Harry et Severus se sont installés très discrètement dans les cachots et ont continué leur petite vie tranquille. Les problèmes ont commencé lorsque l'annonce de la grossesse de Severus a été officiellement faite par Albus.

- Par Merlin ! Il est enceint ? s'exclama Muriel, éberlué. Et de Potter ? M'étonne pas… ce gamin là est bien trop puissant, ça leur pendait au nez !

Tessy regardait Arthur bouche bée, sa tasse de thé vide à la main. Elle ne vit pas George la remplir d'un liquide ambré tiré d'une flasque et qui n'avait rien à voir avec du thé. Fred fronça les sourcils alors que Tessy s'inquiétait de savoir quand le bébé allait naitre. Il prit la théière et se dépêcha de verser un peu de thé fumant sur le vieil Ogden que son frère avait sournoisement mis dans la tasse.

- Oh, merci mon petit Ronald.

- Fred, Tante Tessy.

- P'pa, demanda Charlie. J'ai reçu cet été un hibou de Ginny me demandant de venir pour une mission avec Harry Potter, malheureusement, le hibou avait été retardé, et la date butoir de ladite mission était dépassée.

- C'était la mission prévue pour Harry et Severus. Albus avait proposé Severus comme partenaire à Harry qui avait accepté. Tout était prévu, organisé et tout. Ginny n'aurait jamais dû se permettre de t'envoyer ce hibou. Elle voulait simplement mettre des bâtons dans les roues d'Harry et Severus. Ceci étant établi, je poursuis. Depuis la rentrée, Ginny s'est montrée très désagréable à Poudlard. Je ne compte plus les hiboux de Minerva, nous faisant part de son insolence, de ses menaces à l'encontre du Professeur Rogue et d'Harry Potter ainsi que les médisances sur leur compte. Récemment, elle s'est fait passer pour une de ses camarades de Gryffondor et a commandé par hibou à la boutique des jumeaux, un tube de rouge à lèvres de potion de luxure.

Arthur fit signe aux jumeaux de prendre la suite.

- Nous avons reçu rapidement un appel par cheminette du Professeur Dumbledore, annonça George. Il nous expliquait que quelqu'un s'était servi du produit sur Harry et qu'il y était malheureusement allergique et plongé dans le coma à l'infirmerie.

- Ron et Hermione ont tenté de comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer, car selon le récit du Professeur Rogue, il avait vu la veille au soir, Ginny se jeter sur Harry pour l'embrasser, poursuivit Fred.

- Monsieur Potter n'est-il pas homosexuel ? interrompit Muriel, un sourcil levé. En couple et avec un enfant à venir en plus ! J'aimerais bien comprendre ce qu'elle espérait faire là ! Continue, mon garçon.

- L'enquête a révélé qu'elle avait tout organisé pour faire rompre Harry et Severus. Elle savait en plus qu'ils partagent leur magie et qu'être séparés pouvait les tuer tous les trois, eux et leur bébé.

- Merci Fred, fit Arthur qui finissait sa tasse de thé. Les jumeaux ont fourni l'antidote au composant de la potion auquel Harry était allergique. Le lendemain de son réveil, Harry est sorti de l'infirmerie avec Severus. Ils ne sont jamais arrivés jusque dans leurs quartiers. Un maléfice de bannissement leur a été lancé depuis le couloir de l'infirmerie. Ils ont été expédiés quarante années dans le passé.

- Attends P'pa, coupa Charlie, mais c'est de la Magie Noire, ça, nan ?

- Exact. Et Albus aidé par Remus, a découvert que Ginny était celle qui avait lancé ce maléfice.

- QUOI ?

Les yeux de Charlie étaient écarquillés. Il s'était soulevé de sa chaise et se laissa retomber comme privé de ses forces.

- Il n'y a pas de doute ? fit une voix glaciale.

- Malheureusement, aucun, Tante Muriel. Molly et moi avons eu toutes les preuves sous les yeux.

- Quarante années dans le passé… Un bannissement équivaut à la mort pour le Magenmagot. Enfin, ça l'était de mon temps.

- C'est toujours le cas, Tante Muriel, confirma la voix pompeuse de Percy.

- Donc, cette petite sotte a expédié les deux sauveurs du monde magique dont l'un est enceint et presque à terme si je ne m'abuse, dans le passé, comme ça, sans or, sans bagages, tout juste avec leurs baguettes.

- C'est… terri… terribleuuuuu ! se mit à gémir la Tante Tessy dont la tasse était curieusement vide.

Fred et George échangèrent un regard complice.

- Une petite tasse de thé, Tante Tessy ? Ça te fera le plus grand bien.

Alors que les jumeaux resservaient la grand-tante à l'aide de leur flasque et de très peu de thé, l'essentiel du débat était mené par Arthur et Muriel.

- Je suppose qu'on ne peut toujours pas récupérer les bannis, rien n'a été inventé récemment pour ça ?

- Non, Tante Muriel, à Gringotts nous sommes au courant de tout ce qui sort en matière de création de sortilèges et je suis formel, il n'y a rien, répondit Bill.

- A-t-elle été interrogée par les Aurors ?

- Oui, soupira Arthur. Nous avons été convoqués en urgence Molly et moi, hier à Poudlard et nous avons assisté à l'interrogatoire mené par Alastor Maugrey, sous _Veritaserum_. Ginny a avoué avoir tout prémédité, organisé et exécuté et sans aucun remord. Elle a été expédiée à Sainte-Mangouste.

- C'était là où Azkaban, gémit Molly éplorée.

Muriel toisa sa nièce d'un œil critique.

- Oui, et bien elle est encore trop choyée où elle est, croyez-moi ! Elle devrait être à Azkaban si elle a bien fait tout ce dont il est question ! A-t-elle exprimé des remords ou des regrets ?

- Aucun, avoua Arthur d'une voix blanche, tandis que les sanglots de Molly redoublaient. Elle est même prête à recommencer.

- Je vois. Que va-t-il advenir d'elle, selon ce cher Alastor ? poursuivit Muriel, la mine sévère.

- Si Harry et Severus ne reviennent pas, le Magenmagot considérera leur bannissement comme un meurtre et ce sera Azkaban à vie. S'ils reviennent… Sainte-Mangouste très certainement, ensuite… à nous de voir.

- Mes très chers enfants, je crois qu'il est plus que temps de prendre en main cette petite demoiselle qui sème la désolation où elle passe et le déshonneur dans notre famille. Je pense que tu es d'accord avec moi, Tessy ?

- Vvvvoui… *hips* Farpaitement… *hips* Très bon ce thé… Molly…. *hips*

- LES JUMEAUX !

- On n'a rien fait, M'man, j'te jure, firent-ils en chœur d'un air innocent.

- Molly, Arthur, au cas où cette affaire s'arrangerait malgré tout, bien que je pense que ce soit très mal parti, ceci dit… Ginny viendra vivre avec moi au Manoir Prewett et elle paiera pour ses folies, croyez-moi ! Mes Elfes se font vieux, ils auront besoin d'aide et notre petite criminelle apprendra à vivre sans baguette et sans magie ! Au cas où nos malheureux bannis seraient perdus à jamais, je propose que Ginny soit reniée. Elle porte le nom de Weasley, ce qui signifie que toi Arthur et toi Tessy, vous devrez prendre cette décision. Quant à moi, je te dis, Molly, elle n'héritera pas d'une seule noise du côté Prewett ! Sers-nous donc une tasse de ce thé, il a l'air bien fameux, Tessy se noie dedans depuis qu'elle est sortie de la cheminette !

* * *

Au Quartier Général des Aurors, la journée s'était étirée lentement, aussi triste qu'un jour sans bièraubeurre. Tonks et Kingsley avaient rempli de la paperasse tandis qu'Alastor « Fol Œil » donnait quelques cours aux bleus de l'école des Aurors. Scrimgeour avait jugé utile d'occuper ainsi le vieil Auror, qui malgré sa retraite, passait tout son temps au Département de la Justice Magique, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais quitté. Le Ministre voyait là son intérêt car le vieil homme fournissait le travail d'un Auror sans même être payé. Autant profiter de sa bêtise et en plus le vieux fou était ravi de l'aubaine.

Lorsque le hibou venant de Sainte-Mangouste était arrivé à la volière du Ministère et que le rapport du Psychomage, transformé en Boeing 747 de parchemin, avait voleté jusqu'au Quartier Général des Aurors, Kingsley s'était brusquement réveillé de sa léthargie et avait déplié avec avidité le précieux message. Tonks penchée sur son épaule, il en avait pris connaissance les sourcils froncés et la bouche pincée. À la fin de la lecture, Tonks s'était rassise et les deux Aurors avaient échangé un regard plein de sous entendus.

- Ça ne va pas être facile à avaler pour Arthur et Molly, avoua Kingsley, un peu gêné.

- Moi, je suis bien contente qu'elle ne soit plus sous le nez de Remus ! pesta Tonks. Je n'ai aucune envie qu'il se retrouve à Azkaban parce qu'elle lui aura trop cherché des puces. Elle n'arrête pas de le provoquer et de le narguer, tout comme elle le faisait à Severus Rogue aussi, m'a dit Remus. La voir hors de l'école est une bonne chose et j'espère qu'elle n'y remettra pas les pieds. Les autres élèves n'ont pas besoin des menaces d'une cinglée.

- Fallait se douter qu'elle n'était pas claire. Attends… comment il a dit le Guérisseur Pavlov ? « Totalement dénuée de morale et de scrupules, aucun remord, est dangereuse pour les autres sorciers, doit impérativement être gardée en service psychomagique pour un temps encore non défini. »

- Et ça, là haut, tu as vu ? s'exclama Tonks. « Ne reculera devant rien pour arriver à ses fins. Recherche la gloire et la célébrité par tous les moyens. » Et ça… « Ginny Weasley vit dans ses rêves et ne veut pas admettre la réalité. Seuls ses désirs sont importants, qu'ils soient ou non réalistes. Tenter de la convaincre du contraire, risque de provoquer des crises majeures et des passages à l'acte pour éliminer la menace pesant sur la vision utopique qu'elle a de la réalité. »

- En bref, elle est complètement givrée.

- Mais c'est pire que ça, King… elle est dangereuse ! On fait quoi ? Qui le dit à Arthur et Molly ? On attend Fol Œil ?

Le regard en coin du grand noir croisa celui de la jeune métamorphomage dont les cheveux violets venaient de se changer en gris souris sinistre. Il pesa le pour et le contre un instant. Bon, Fol Œil avait l'avantage de l'âge, de l'expérience quant à donner des mauvaises nouvelles, surtout à des amis… Kingsley soupira en tirant sa montre à gousset en or du gilet qu'il portait sous sa robe d'Auror. Il se faisait tard, il avait envie de rentrer chez lui retrouver sa famille, Tonks, elle, ne rêvait que de prendre la première cheminette de l'atrium pour filer à Poudlard retrouver son loup-garou favori. Le choix fut vite fait. L'Auror joua un instant avec une de ses boucles d'oreilles en or et tapota le rapport du Psychomage Pavlov avec la pointe de sa baguette. Un duplicata apparut, au dos duquel Kingsley écrivit quelques mots de la plume qui trainait sur son bureau. Il rangea l'original dans un dossier au nom de Ginny Weasley, tandis que la copie se repliait en avion et s'envolait par la porte entre baillée, afin de rejoindre Fol Œil à l'académie des Aurors.

* * *

Arthur et Molly ne furent prévenus que le jour suivant vers midi. Albus Dumbledore en sa qualité de chef du Magenmagot et Manitou suprême était prioritaire. Alastor s'était donc rendu à Poudlard avec une copie du message expédié la veille par Kingsley alors qu'il quittait l'académie des Aurors. Il fallait que le Directeur de Poudlard en prenne connaissance afin de rendre son jugement dans l'affaire scolaire de la demoiselle. En effet, les crimes et délits divers ayant eu lieu dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, le châtiment et le possible renvoi de l'élève devait être décidé par la Direction, soit Dumbledore, Minerva et les Directeurs de Maison ou les professeurs concernés. Lorsqu'il était sorti de la cheminette d'Albus alors que le jour n'était pas encore levé – on était en hiver après tout –, Fol Œil s'était vu proposer un petit déjeuner complet qu'il avait bien entendu accepté, tandis que son ami de longue date prenait connaissance du rapport d'expertise du Psychomage. La bouche pleine de pancakes à la confiture d'airelles, Alastor regarda Albus froncer les sourcils et plonger sa main dans sa bonbonnière, à la recherche de ses fameux bonbons au citron, si acidulés qu'ils auraient creusé un trou dans la langue d'un moldu. Fol Œil jugea que son vieil ami était bien perturbé par la lecture du parchemin car il s'enfourna -sans regarder- dans le gosier, trois de ces maudits bonbons.

Le Directeur de Poudlard reposa le parchemin sur son bureau et se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil sculpté, tout en lissant sa longue barbe d'une main distraite.

- Eh bien… et bien… au moins, ceci a le mérite d'être clair. Je ne peux plus la garder ici, dans le cas peu probable où elle serait libérée, bien entendu. Je dois donc en référer à Minerva, aux autres professeurs et procéder à l'expulsion de Miss Weasley.

- Tu vas faire quoi de sa baguette ?

- Tu connais le règlement aussi bien que moi, Alastor. Tout élève renvoyé de Poudlard pour une faute suffisamment grave justifiant que son dossier ne puisse être transféré dans un autre établissement scolaire magique, devra avoir sa baguette cassée.

- Cette petite peste a encore de la chance d'être mineure et de sang-pur ! gronda l'ancien Auror. Une Sang-Mêlé aurait été chassée dans le monde moldu immédiatement. Je me demande ce qu'Arthur et Molly vont faire…

- Sans nul doute, ils vont se conformer aux anciens usages. Après tout, ils n'ont tous deux, pas d'autres références. La tradition voudrait que Miss Weasley soit confiée à Tessy Weasley ou à Muriel Prewett à sa sortie de Sainte-Mangouste.

- Alors je prie Merlin pour que ça tombe sur cette vieille chipie de Muriel, au moins la petite veracrasse filera doux. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi, qu'elle ne quittera probablement plus l'aile psychomagique de Sainte-Mangouste, sauf pour Azkaban.

- Exact.

- Bon, fit Maugrey Fol Œil en se levant de sa chaise. Tu penseras à moi, Albus ? Je dois maintenant aller voir Arthur et Molly pour les mettre au courant.

- Attends ce midi, Alastor. Il vaut mieux que tu le dises devant les enfants aussi. Je sais que Bill et Fleur sont au Terrier, ainsi que Charlie et Percy qui ont pris des congés extraordinaires pour s'occuper du cas de leur jeune sœur. Les jumeaux sont joignables immédiatement à leur boutique et je sais qu'ils doivent normalement prendre leurs repas au Terrier aussi. Je laisse le jeune Ronald en dehors de tout ça. Il est suffisamment choqué par la perte de son meilleur ami.

- Ok, comme ça je n'aurai pas à le répéter plusieurs fois.

Alastor se dirigea vers la cheminette et se saisit d'une poignée de poudre verte.

- J'espère que Molly va faire du ragoût de mouton ce midi… avoua-t-il, rêveur.

* * *

Eh non. Molly n'avait pas prévu de ragoût, mais de la purée, des haricots verts et un énorme poulet rôti auquel les Weasley faisaient tous honneur lorsqu'Alastor sortit de la cheminette en s'excusant.

- Désolé, Arthur, Molly, de vous déranger à cette heure-ci mais c'était plus facile pour être sûr de trouver tout le monde.

- Des nouvelles ? s'empressa Molly Weasley en se levant pour faire de la place à leur vieil ami, à la table familiale.

Comme Fol Œil serrait la main de chaque personne présente dans la pièce, Arthur, d'un geste de baguette avait fait venir depuis le buffet de la cuisine, une assiette, un verre et des couverts, qu'il installa derechef près de lui.

- Assieds-toi, Alastor, tu vas bien manger un morceau avec nous, Molly a fait du poulet, il est fameux.

Fol Œil alla s'installer tout en pensant que tout ce que préparait Molly était de toute façon fameux.

- Oui, Molly, pour répondre à ta question, j'ai des nouvelles. Et malheureusement je crains qu'elles ne soient pas terribles.

- Harry et Severus ? se précipita Arthur sous l'œil soudain inquiet des jumeaux.

- Aucune nouvelle de ce côté-là. Non, c'est de Ginny que je voulais parler, nous avons reçu le rapport du Psychomage Sigmund Pavlov et il est assez accablant, je dois l'avouer.

Alors que Molly qui venait de se rasseoir, la mine pâle, tendait le plat de poulet à Fol Œil, celui-ci mettait dans les mains d'Arthur la copie du rapport. Le grand rouquin maigre, prit ses lunettes dans la poche de poitrine de sa robe de sorcier et les déplia sur son nez. Il ouvrit lentement le parchemin, dans un silence quasi religieux. Il entama la lecture du rapport à voix haute de façon à ce que tous les membres de la famille en prennent bien connaissance. Lorsqu'il replia la feuille, le silence perdura, seulement troublé par les sanglots étouffés de Molly qui pleurait contre l'épaule de George.

- P'pa ? fit Bill, rompant ainsi le lourd et pesant silence. Si nous comprenons bien, Ginny restera quoi qu'il arrive à Sainte-Mangouste dans l'aile psychomagique. On fait quoi ? Et pour l'école ?

- Pour l'école, l'interrompit Fol Œil, un pilon de poulet à la main. Je peux vous répondre. Albus devrait sous peu organiser avec Minerva et les autres Directeurs de Maison, une réunion pour statuer du renvoi de Miss Weasley. La position de l'école est très claire à ce sujet, Ginny est une menace pour les élèves et les professeurs, c'est malheureusement prouvé et donc elle va être renvoyée et sa baguette cassée.

Les sanglots de Molly redoublèrent tandis qu'Arthur hochait la tête.

- Percy ? Tu as une idée de ce qu'elle risque en plus du renvoi et de la baguette cassée ? demanda-t-il.

- Si les familles de ses victimes demandent des dommages et intérêts, ils pourraient se retourner contre nous également. Je vous rappelle que Ginny est encore mineure. La chose positive est malheureusement que ni Harry ni le Professeur Rogue n'ont de famille et donc nous ne risquons rien personnellement. Sinon, le conseil de famille peut décider de mesures restrictives supplémentaires, comme vous le savez. Étant donné son état mental, elle échappe à un procès et Azkaban. Mais c'est une tache sur l'honneur de notre famille, nous allons devoir nous montrer ferme et bien affirmer que nous ne cautionnons pas du tout son comportement, si nous ne voulons pas que chacun d'entre nous n'en fasse les frais.

- On ne peut pas l'éviter ? tenta Molly depuis son bout de table, tout en essuyant ses yeux dans un tablier publicitaire, cette fois-ci vantant les mérites de la gamme pour cheveux secs à la bave de veracrasse de Sacharissa Tugwood.

- Maman, poursuivit avec hésitation Percy, tout en regardant ses frères et son père alternativement. Papa et moi pourrions nous voir refuser un avancement dûment mérité par le Ministère, Bill et Fleur la même chose avec Gringotts, Charlie est trop loin, je pense qu'il y échapperait. Mais les fréquentations du magasin des jumeaux pourraient diminuer et même Ron pourrait se voir refuser l'entrée à l'académie des Aurors.

- Ça mon gars, j'en fais mon affaire. Si le p'tit veut être Auror et qu'il a les ASPIC pour ça, foi de Fol Œil, il sera Auror !

- Théoriquement Hermione pourrait même refuser d'épouser Ron et Pénélope me quitter également pour cause de déshonneur familial, poursuivit Percy l'œil sombre à cette pensée.

- Je ne quitte pas Bill ! s'exclama Fleur presque paniquée, en s'accrochant au bras musclé de son époux.

Celui-ci gloussa de ravissement et déposa un baiser sur la bouche de sa femme.

- J'espère bien ! De toute façon, je te retrouverai même si je dois remuer ciel et terre, lui confia-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Charlie hocha la tête et passa une main dans ses cheveux coupés courts.

- Par les culottes de Merlin, cette petite harpie nous a tous mis dans une bouse de dragon colossale. Je vois d'ici la tête de la Tante Muriel quand on va lui raconter ça…

**

* * *

**

Dans le bureau du Directeur de Poudlard, tous les Directeurs de Maison ainsi que les Professeurs des matières enseignées à Ginny Weasley étaient réunis. La réunion matinale était présidée par Albus Dumbledore, assisté de Minerva McGonagall. Le Professeur Sinistra remplaçait le Professeur Rogue en tant que Directrice des Serpentards. Les tasses de thé apportées par un des Elfes de Maison de Poudlard commençaient à circuler parmi les sorciers et sorcières présents, malgré le fait qu'ils venaient tous de prendre leur petit déjeuner moins d'une heure auparavant.

-Mes chers collègues, commença Albus Dumbledore en dressant ses lunettes en demi-lunes sur son nez aquilin. Comme vous le savez, nous sommes tous réunis ce matin afin de statuer sur le renvoi de Miss Ginny Weasley. Elle se trouve en ce moment dans l'aile pénitentiaire de Sainte-Mangouste sous la responsabilité du Psychomage en Chef, le renommé Guérisseur Sigmund Pavlov.

- Pavlov ? s'étonna Filius Flitwick. C'est une sommité, il est très connu.

- Exact, Filius. Je vous rappelle les faits reprochés à Miss Weasley. Nous avons eu la preuve, Minerva, Remus et moi-même qu'elle est responsable de la disparition d'Harry Potter et de ce pauvre Severus. Elle leur a jeté à tous deux, un maléfice de bannissement qui les a expédiés quarante années dans le passé. Malheureusement, nous n'avons trouvé aucune trace de nos deux disparus dans les archives. Que ce soient les journaux du Monde Magique, le mensuel du potionniste ou encore Potions Magazine qu'affectionne particulièrement Severus. Aucun acte de naissance n'a été enregistré pour un bébé Potter-Rogue à cette époque. D'ailleurs, aucun bébé n'est né de deux hommes depuis plus de deux cent ans. Ceci pour le cas où ils auraient choisi de changer d'identité. Nous craignons donc le pire.

- Vous pensez qu'ils sont morts tous les deux ? Enfin… tous les trois ? tenta Pomona Chourave d'une voix brisée par l'émotion.

Albus et Minerva jetèrent un coup d'œil inquiet vers Remus Lupin qui était livide et tête baissée, fixait ostensiblement ses doigts.

- Malheureusement, c'est une possibilité que nous devons envisager.

Des soupirs et des murmures se firent entendre, puis cessèrent rapidement. Tous attendaient ce que Dumbledore avait à rajouter.

- Miss Weasley a été interrogée ici même en ma présence, celle de Remus, de Minerva, d'Arthur et Molly Weasley ainsi que des Aurors Shacklebolt et Maugrey, bien sûr sous _Veritaserum_. Et elle a tout avoué. Miss Weasley a prémédité son crime en volant la cape d'invisibilité de Monsieur Potter qui se trouvait provisoirement en possession de Ronald Weasley. Après avoir appris le jour et l'heure de la sortie de l'infirmerie d'Harry et Severus en espionnant Miss Granger et Monsieur Weasley, elle s'est cachée sous la cape et s'est présentée dans le couloir de l'infirmerie où elle a accompli son crime dès qu'ils en ont franchi la porte.

- Mais Albus, demanda Aurora Sinistra. Où a-t-elle appris un tel maléfice ? Ce n'est pas enseigné ici quand même ? C'est de la Magie Noire, il me semble, non ? Remus ?

- Ce n'est pas enseigné ici, Aurora. Il paraît qu'elle l'a lu dans la bibliothèque du Manoir Black cet été, ensuite, elle s'est servie d'un passe obtenu pour un devoir, afin d'accéder à la Réserve de la bibliothèque. Albus le lui a retiré, mais trop tard, elle avait déjà obtenu ce qu'elle cherchait.

- Une rumeur circule parmi les élèves, s'inquiéta de nouveau le Professeur Sinistra. Monsieur Potter aurait été empoisonné par Miss Weasley. Il y a-t-il un fondement à cette histoire ?

Ce fut Minerva qui prit la parole, Albus ayant le nez plongé dans sa tasse de thé.

- C'est tout à fait exact. Miss Weasley a utilisé l'identité d'une de ses camarades de Gryffondor pour commander à la boutique de farces de ses frères jumeaux, un tube de rouge à lèvres contenant de la potion de luxure. Elle a suivi Monsieur Potter qui patrouillait dans le cadre de ses devoirs de Préfet-En-Chef et elle s'est jetée sur lui pour l'embrasser dans un couloir, en faisant bien attention qu'ils soient vus par Severus.

- La petite veracrasse ! s'horrifia Chourave. Ce pauvre Severus ! Dans son état…

- En effet… poursuivit Minerva. Monsieur Potter a fait un malaise ensuite, une violente réaction allergique à la Cantharide contenue dans la potion. Il a passé plusieurs jours dans le coma à l'infirmerie, le temps que nous obtenions un antidote avec les jumeaux Weasley. La séparation d'avec Harry a affecté Severus, d'où son malaise en cours et son envoi aux bons soins de Poppy. D'ailleurs un Obstétricomage de Sainte-Mangouste a dû intervenir. Et lorsque Severus et Harry sont sortis de l'infirmerie… elle les attendait encore… Voilà, vous savez tout.

- Miss Weasley sait parfaitement que Severus et Harry partagent leur magie et qu'ils ne peuvent pas être séparés, pour leur survie et celle de leur bébé, affirma Albus Dumbledore dans un souci de précision. Séparer le couple ne lui posait aucun problème de conscience. Le Guérisseur Pavlov a confirmé dans son rapport que Miss Weasley est dangereuse pour la société et dénuée de tout sens moral. Si Severus et Harry ne reviennent pas, elle passera le reste de sa vie dans l'aile pénitentiaire de Sainte-Mangouste. S'ils reviennent… un temps encore non défini. Mais son état mental lui interdit dès à présent la poursuite d'un cursus scolaire à Poudlard ou dans une autre école du Monde Magique. Le renvoi définitif est inévitable. Le bris de sa baguette également. Quelqu'un est contre le renvoi ?

Aucune voix ne s'éleva. Tous se regardaient les uns les autres, et semblaient d'accord avec Dumbledore.

- Nous sommes d'accord pour le renvoi, affirma le petit professeur de sortilèges en tapotant l'épaule de Remus dans un geste amical de soutien. Et encore, le renvoi est une punition trop douce. Elle devrait être à Azkaban !

- Elle y est… en quelque sorte, précisa le vieux Directeur qui jouait machinalement avec une plume. L'aile pénitentiaire de Sainte-Mangouste, ce n'est pas un club de vacances. J'ai entendu dire que c'était un endroit très… inhospitalier.

- Encore heureux ! insista Flitwick.

- Bien, puisque nous sommes tous d'accord, je vais procéder à présent à la destruction de la baguette de Miss Weasley. Minerva ? Faites monter Monsieur Ollivander, voulez-vous ? Il se trouve devant la Gargouille avec Monsieur Rusard.

- Tout de suite, Albus.

Minerva McGonagall se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea de sa démarche souple de chat vers la lourde porte qui donnait sur l'escalier à vis. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle remontait, accompagné du vieux fabricant de baguettes du Chemin de Traverse. Le vieil homme, vêtu d'une robe de sorcier marron visiblement élimée, avait les cheveux en pétard et ses yeux bleus très pâles derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes, fixèrent l'un après l'autre les professeurs présent.

- Mesdames et Messieurs les Professeurs, Albus… les salua-t-il en inclinant rapidement la tête.

- Britannicus, soit le bienvenu à Poudlard, fit Dumbledore, très aimablement. Nous t'avons fait venir pour procéder à la destruction d'une baguette magique. Miss Ginny Weasley est renvoyée de l'école et tu connais la procédure.

- Ginny Wesley, oui oui, 24,2cm, noisetier, nerf de cœur de dragon, très rigide.

- En effet, acquiesça le Directeur de Poudlard en sortant d'un tiroir de son bureau la baguette en question et en la tendant à Ollivander.

Le vieux fabricant de baguette s'en saisit et la caressa du bout des doigts.

- C'est toujours une grande tristesse pour moi, que de voir une baguette être détruite. Mais je suppose que nous n'avons pas le choix.

- Je sais bien ce que ça te coûte, mais la loi est ainsi faite. Miss Weasley est une criminelle et n'est plus digne de posséder une baguette.

Ollivander hocha la tête en silence puis d'un coup sec brisa la baguette de noisetier de ses deux mains. Puis il la laissa tomber à terre sur les pavés de pierre et d'un geste de vague de la main la réduisit en cendre. Albus, d'un _Evanesco_ informulé et sans baguette en fit disparaître les résidus.

- Si tu veux bien signer le parchemin de procédure de destruction, Britannicus, tu seras libre de reprendre la cheminette et de rentrer chez toi.

Ollivander prit alors la plume que lui tendait Dumbledore et apposa un paraphe gracieux au bas du parchemin posé en évidence devant lui. Puis d'un signe de tête, il salua l'assemblée de nouveau et se dirigea vers la cheminette. Une lueur verte et un « vlouf » plus tard, le vieil homme échevelé avait disparu.

- Fumseck ? Viens là, tu vas aller porter ce document au Ministère, au Service des Usages Abusifs de la Magie.

Le Phénix quitta sa perche et alla se poser sur le bureau d'Albus, tout en haut d'une pile de grimoires. Il prit le rouleau dans son bec et quitta le bureau en flashant dans un éclair aveuglant.

- Ceci met fin à notre petite réunion. Vous pouvez reprendre vos activités. Les cours commencent dans cinq minutes.

Comme tous les professeurs se dirigeaient vers la sortie, Minerva s'approcha de la fenêtre devant laquelle Albus Dumbledore était planté, le regard fixant l'horizon grisâtre.

- Albus ? Et pour les potions ? Comment faisons-nous ?

- Je vais assurer les cours de Severus pour cette semaine, en attendant de trouver un autre professeur. Le mensuel du Potionniste ou Potions Magazine pourra peut-être me donner quelques noms. Je donnerai un coup de cheminette aux rédacteurs en chefs.

* * *

Harry et Severus s'étaient installés dans leur nouvelle vie, en espérant qu'elle ne soit que très provisoire. La terreur des cachots n'avait toujours aucun souvenir de la date à laquelle la quarantaine s'était terminée en 1977. Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours qu'ils étaient tous les deux perdus dans le passé. Ils avaient tenté d'utiliser la cheminette pour prévenir le Ministère de la Magie de leur présence, mais les communications n'aboutissaient pas. Visiblement, le réseau était fermé à Poudlard. Harry s'était rendu à la volière, pour se rendre compte qu'elle était vide. Les chouettes et hiboux de l'école avaient été évacués également, tout comme Hagrid, donc la porte restait close et la cheminée sans fumée, ce qui prouvait indubitablement l'absence du demi-géant, car le froid était vif. Le jeune Sauveur du Monde Magique avait soupiré devant ce manque de chance et s'était résolu à retourner dans la salle sur demande.

- Alors ? Tu as pu envoyer un hibou ? avait demandé Severus en levant le nez du grimoire qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

- La volière est vide, Sev'. Et Hagrid n'est pas chez lui non plus. Il fallait s'y attendre d'ailleurs. C'est bizarre, on n'a pas croisé un seul fantôme, pas même Peeves.

- C'est vrai. Possible qu'ils soient tous dans une partie inaccessible du château, le pensant vide. Je sais qu'il y a des salles secrètes datant des fondateurs et dont personne ne connait plus les entrées.

- Ah bon ? Mais Mimi Geignarde ne quitte jamais ses toilettes ou presque… sauf pour espionner les garçons dans la salle de bain des Préfets ou plonger dans les conduits des toilettes, pouah !

- Mmm… songea Severus, un instant. On devrait essayer les toilettes des filles du second étage, on ne sait jamais.

- Tu veux venir ? Tu n'es pas sorti d'ici depuis deux jours.

- Si tu veux. Il faut bien que je me dégourdisse un peu les jambes.

Severus reposa son livre sur un guéridon se trouvant près de lui et se leva en se tenant les reins.

- Misère… j'ai l'impression d'être un Ronflak Cornu.

- Ça n'existe pas, Sev' ! C'est une élucubration de Luna et son père.

- Je sais… mais un homme enceint, c'est pas sensé exister non plus. La preuve, je ne suis même pas équipé pour accoucher.

- Bien vu, s'amusa Harry avec un large sourire.

Severus enfila la cape verte assortie à sa robe, et qu'il portait le jour où ils avaient tous deux été bannis dans le passé et se dirigea vers la lourde porte qui donnait sur le couloir du 7ème étage. Il passa un bras autour des épaules d'Harry et lui déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux éternellement en bataille. Lentement, ils descendirent jusqu'au second étage et longèrent le couloir menant aux toilettes désaffectées, hantées par l'irascible Mimi Geignarde.

Ils venaient à peine d'y entrer pour découvrir l'endroit désert et glacé qu'ils furent entourés d'une lumière violente et un souffle puissant les plaqua à terre. Un rideau de ténèbres s'abattit sur leurs consciences et se fut de nouveau le néant.

Mimi Geignarde qui gémissait à fendre l'âme dans ses toilettes déserte vit soudain se matérialiser deux corps inertes sous ses yeux, ce qui lui fit cesser aussitôt ses lamentations. Interloqué, le fantôme s'approcha et poussa un glapissement. Aussitôt, elle s'éleva dans l'air et traversa murs et planchers en criant.

-PROFESSEUR DUMBLEDORE ! PROFESSEUR DUMBLEDORE ! J'AI TROUVÉ HARRY ET LE PROFESSEUR ROGUE !


	15. Le retour des bannis

**Note de l'auteur :** Je suis de retour ! Et je ne vous lâcherai plus d'ici la fin de cette fic. Vous pouvez remercier le Club des Tarés et ses Pompom girls, alias les lecteurs qui m'ont rejointe sur Facebook à "Crapounette Fanfics", c'est grâce à leur soutien et leur aide précieuse aussi pour les recherches, que j'ai fini ce chapitre.

**Bêta lectrice :** Mokonalex

Dans la note du chapitre précédent, je vous disais que j'allais être grand-mère en janvier. Et ben, c'est fait. Elle s'appelle Jade (ouf... y z'ont changé) et est née le 14 janvier 2011. ^_^

Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

L'irruption de Mimi Geignarde dans son bureau avait surpris Albus Dumbledore qui était plongé dans un livre de comptes, une plume à la main. Le fantôme taciturne avait surgit du plafond en criant à tue-tête. Sous la surprise, le vieil homme avait laissé tomber sa plume qui avait taché d'encre le registre. Tout en effaçant le pâté d'un geste de la main, il soupira en toisant l'apparition par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

- Mimi… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive encore ? Tu sais bien que tu ne dois pas répondre aux provocations de Peeves. Parles-en au Baron Sanglant, je suis certain qu'il saura quoi faire…

- Mais non ! s'énerva la peste fantomatique qui flottait à près d'un mètre du sol devant le bureau directorial. Je ne viens pas pour ça ! C'est… c'est Harry, Professeur Dumbledore ! Il est revenu ! Et le Professeur Rogue aussi ! Ils ont atterri dans mes toilettes, je ne sais pas comment. M'ont fichu une de ces trouilles…

- Ils sont dans quel état ? s'inquiéta aussitôt le vieil homme en se levant de son fauteuil.

- Chais pas… Ils sont allongés par terre et j'ai pas l'impression qu'ils bougent. Dites… s'ils sont morts, vous croyez qu'ils voudront bien partager mes toilettes avec moi ? fit le fantôme à lunettes avec un large sourire de ravissement.

- Mimi… gronda le Directeur en lui lançant un regard agacé. Retourne là-bas et surveille-les, j'arrive tout de suite avec Madame Pomfresh. S'ils sont conscients, dis-leur que nous arrivons et de ne pas quitter les lieux, je ne veux pas qu'on les voie.

La chipie flottante poussa un gloussement sinistre et passa à travers le mur à toute vitesse. Dumbledore lui, s'agenouilla devant l'âtre où pétillait un feu vif, une poignée de poudre de cheminette à la main.

- INFIRMERIE DE POUDLARD !

Une tête ornée d'une coiffe blanche apparût dans les flammes vertes.

- Oui, Albus ?

- Poppy, Mimi Geignarde vient de me dire que Severus et Harry sont dans ses toilettes, peut-être inconscients. J'y vais tout de suite, rejoignez-moi là-bas.

- Par Merlin ! J'arrive, Albus ! J'arrive !

La communication cessa aussitôt et le vieil homme se releva et se précipita vers l'escalier à vis, le cœur battant. Ses deux garçons préférés étaient de retour ! Il priait Merlin et toutes les déités disponibles pour qu'ils soient tous les deux en vie… non… tous les trois, se corrigea-t-il mentalement.

* * *

Harry Potter et Severus Rogue avaient atterri un peu brutalement sur les dalles de pierres usées des toilettes désaffectées des filles, au second étage. Avant de perdre conscience, Harry avait entendu les cris perçants de Mimi Geignarde qui appelait Dumbledore. Ne savait-elle pas qu'il n'y avait personne dans le château ? Ce fut sa dernière pensée avant que les ténèbres ne l'emportent.

Severus Rogue, lui, s'était violemment cogné la tête en tombant et il avait été mis K.O. aussitôt, tandis que la perte de conscience d'Harry n'était due qu'au choc du retour.

Mimi Geignarde flottait au dessus d'eux, avec un air extasié, scrutant sinistrement la moindre absence de signes vitaux. Elle fit la moue en voyant qu'Harry respirait et concentra son examen sur le maître des potions. Son tour de taille intriguant la fit glousser. Bien sûr, elle n'en ignorait pas la raison, la nouvelle ayant fait les choux gras des plus ragoteurs des fantômes. Les plus hardis avaient assailli de questions le Baron Sanglant, fantôme attitré de la Maison Serpentard, persuadés qu'il était dans le secret des Dieux et qu'il savait qui était le puissant sorcier responsable de l'état de l'ancien Mangemort. Le Baron, peu loquace comme d'habitude, n'avait démenti aucune des suppositions les plus folles de ses compères. Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête avait même eu l'audace de supposer qu'Harry Potter, son Gryffondor préféré, était responsable de cet état de chose, ce que le Moine Gras et la Dame Grise avaient réfuté aussitôt, arguant que ces deux là ne pouvaient pas se voir en peinture. Le Baron Sanglant avait eu un petit sourire mystérieux et avait refusé de donner son avis malgré les suppliques de Mimi et du Moine Gras. En bref, les ragots allaient bon train chez les fantômes comme chez les vivants !

Alors que Mimi venait de s'agenouiller entre les deux corps inanimés pour vérifier si l'un d'entre eux au moins était mort, Albus Dumbledore fit irruption dans les toilettes abandonnées du second étage. La vieille porte de bois usé par les ans, ouverte violemment, heurta avec fracas le mur orné de vieux carreaux de faïence. Au loin, on entendait déjà le claquement des talons de Madame Pomfresh sur les dalles du corridor. Le fantôme se releva et flotta jusqu'au large rebord de la fenêtre, place qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement et qui lui permettait une vue d'ensemble de la pièce.

- Mes enfants… balbutia le vieil homme ému, en s'agenouillant entre les deux corps, à la place occupée précédemment par la peste défunte.

Il passa une main dans les longs cheveux noirs du maître des potions et retint un petit cri en la découvrant sanglante.

- Severus… mon garçon ! Tenez bon, mon petit !

- Poussez-vous, Albus ! ordonna une voix ferme.

Poppy Pomfresh, sacoche de Médicomage à la main, venait de faire irruption dans les toilettes.

- Conjurez-moi deux civières. Nous allons les conduire à l'infirmerie par le passage secret le plus proche. Je dois d'abord vérifier leur état.

Baguette à la main, Pompom entreprit de lancer une série de sortilèges de diagnostics sur les deux hommes, tandis que le Directeur obéissait et faisait apparaître deux civières qui flottèrent aussitôt à près d'un mètre du sol.

- Harry n'a rien, Albus. Il est juste inconscient. Le choc de leur retour très certainement. Par contre, Severus s'est violemment cogné la tête en tombant et il a une plaie au cuir chevelu ainsi qu'un léger traumatisme. Il faut que je fasse des examens plus poussés pour le bébé, une fois que nous serons à l'infirmerie. Cette chute a peut-être eu des conséquences. Nous ne devons rien négliger.

La sorcière fit léviter le maître des cachots d'un geste de baguette et le déposa sur l'une des civières tandis que Dumbledore faisait la même chose avec son Sauveur. La Médicomage alla jeter un coup d'œil dans le couloir qui était désert et d'un geste nerveux de sa baguette fit les deux civières se mouvoir et avancer derrière elle. Le Directeur de Poudlard fermait la marche, le visage soucieux, et ne quittait pas ses héros des yeux. Il soupira en entendant Mimi Geignarde, alors qu'il refermait la porte de la salle.

- Ça veut dire qu'ils sont pas morts ? Oooohhh… dommage… j'aurais volontiers partagé mes toilettes avec Harry, moi…

Dumbledore ne releva même pas la déclaration de la chipie et suivit Poppy et les deux civières jusqu'au passage secret situé derrière l'une des armures du couloir, et qui servirait de raccourci pour atteindre l'infirmerie située à l'étage au dessous, mais dans une aile éloignée.

- Albus ? chuchota la Médicomage en déplaçant l'armure pour ouvrir le passage. Comment avez-vous fait pour les ramener ? Je croyais que les bannis étaient perdus à jamais. Vous avez fait fort là !

- Je n'y suis pour rien, Pompom. Je ne comprends pas comment ils ont réussi ce tour de force. J'avoue que je suis très pressé d'entendre leurs explications.

- Ce n'est pas vous ? Pas grave… du moment qu'ils sont rentrés. Je vais les mettre dans une chambre de quarantaine. Je n'ai pas envie que la moitié de l'école défile dans mon infirmerie sous les prétextes les plus futiles afin de les apercevoir.

- C'est une très bonne idée, Poppy.

Le passage se referma derrière le convoi, avec un raclement de pierre. De vieilles torches s'allumèrent automatiquement et le Professeur Dumbledore bannit alors les toiles d'araignées et leurs occupantes, d'un geste de la main. Lui aussi se demandait comment Harry et Severus avaient bien pu réussir à rentrer. Ce maléfice de bannissement était terriblement sombre et normalement imparable… une vraie condamnation à mort. Mais Harry était connu pour ne jamais rien faire comme tout le monde. Il avait résisté à un _Avada Kedavra_, avait vaincu Voldemort et tous ses Mangemorts en faisant l'amour avec Severus qu'il était sensé détester de toute son âme depuis près de sept ans, et plus étonnant encore, il avait réussi à mettre le ténébreux et très masculin professeur, enceint ! Il n'était plus à un nouvel exploit près…

Déjà, Poppy Pomfresh ouvrait le passage secret en tirant sur un vieil anneau de cuivre terni enchâssé dans le mur. Ils avaient descendu un étage et parcouru une aile entière de l'école sans descendre une seule marche, ni effectué le tiers du chemin. La magie du château de Poudlard était vraiment étonnante. Le vieil homme s'en émerveillait tous les jours, malgré tout le temps qu'il avait passé au château : Plus d'une centaine d'années.

- C'est désert ici aussi, annonça Poppy ravie de l'aubaine. Je suis bien contente que tous les élèves soient en cours. Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire pour Miss Weasley, Albus ? Harry et Severus sont de retour, on ne peut plus maintenir les mêmes accusations maintenant.

- Il y a quand même eu tentative de meurtre, ma chère. Et le Magenmagot ne peut pas laisser cela passer, répondit le sorcier qui suivait toujours les civières. Elle devra rester un temps dans le secteur psychomagique de l'aile pénitentiaire de Sainte-Mangouste et suivre le traitement que recommandera le Guérisseur Pavlov. Ensuite, elle sera remise à ses parents et devra se conformer aux décisions du conseil de famille. J'ai ouï dire que Muriel Prewett et Tessy Weasley n'étaient pas du tout ravies des exploits de la demoiselle. Arthur et Molly sont très choqués, cela va sans dire. De toute façon, Ginny Weasley ne reviendra pas à Poudlard et sa baguette a été détruite. Elle n'a plus le droit d'en avoir une autre et ne pourra donc plus jamais faire de magie. Elle aura le même statut qu'une Cracmolle à présent, et elle paiera pour ses forfaits toute sa vie.

- Si vous voulez mon avis, Albus, répondit la Médicomage en ouvrant les deux battants de la porte de l'infirmerie. Elle s'en sort encore bien. Je me demande comment Arthur et Molly ont fait pour avoir une petite peste pareille. Leurs garçons étaient turbulents, mais c'étaient de bons garçons quand même, et courageux avec ça !

- Que vous dire, Poppy ? Trop gâtée peut-être ? Pas dans le même sens que Drago Malefoy par exemple, puisque les Weasley n'ont pas d'or… mais elle a peut-être bénéficié de faveurs, d'un certain laxisme dans son éducation, dus au fait qu'elle était la seule fille et la petite dernière.

- Peut-être… En tout cas, les voilà de retour ici, dans mon infirmerie. Par Merlin, je vais finir par leur installer une chambre permanente, si ça continue ! Je pensais que j'avais eu Harry et Severus plus que tous les autres élèves réunis, mais là ça dépasse tout. Entre le Quidditch et Vous-Savez-Qui, Harry était là trop souvent à mon goût quant à Severus, entre les Maraudeurs qui lui faisaient les pires méchancetés et ensuite Vous-Savez-Qui et ses punitions, je l'ai vu de trop aussi, le malheureux ! On aurait pu penser que c'était terminé. Et bien, non… Il leur a fallu Miss Weasley. Pour un peu qu'il y ait des complications à la naissance du bébé…

- Ne parlez pas de malheur, Poppy !

- Je me dois d'anticiper, Albus. Vous le savez.

La Médicomage venait de déposer Severus, toujours inanimé, sur un des deux lits de la chambre de quarantaine numéro 1, tandis qu'Albus faisait la même chose avec Harry Potter et faisait ensuite disparaître les brancards à présent inutiles.

- Déshabillez Harry et mettez-lui un des pyjamas qui se trouvent dans le placard, Albus. Ensuite mettez-le sous les couvertures et laissez-le dormir. Il n'a rien de particulier. Bien sûr, on pourrait le réanimer d'un _Ennervatum,_ mais il serait mort d'inquiétude pour Severus et j'ai besoin de tranquillité pour travailler.

Pendant qu'Albus Dumbledore faisait ce qu'elle venait d'ordonner, Poppy avait déshabillé Severus d'un geste de baguette et tandis que les vêtements de la terreur des cachots se pliaient seuls et se posaient sur une chaise, elle examinait le corps nu de l'ancien Mangemort, les yeux froncés et la baguette magique à la main.

- Il est toujours un peu maigre. Il ne mange pas assez, il est terrible… Pour le faire obéir, lui… ronchonna-t-elle. Pire encore que Monsieur Potter et ce n'est pas peu dire !

La Médicomage poursuivit son examen attentivement et pesta.

- Je n'aime pas du tout l'hématome qui se trouve sur le ventre de Severus, déclara-t-elle au Directeur qui la regardait faire avec attention. Je crains qu'il n'ait une petite hémorragie interne due au décollement du placenta.

Elle agita sa baguette au dessus du ventre gonflé.

- C'est bien ce que je craignais. Je vais devoir appeler Julius Derwent tout de suite. J'ai ralenti les saignements, mais si Severus bouge de ce lit, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau !

- Et sa tête, Poppy ?

- Ça va aller. J'ai refermé la plaie avec un sortilège et je lui nettoierai les cheveux tout à l'heure. Je vais devoir le réveiller pour me rendre compte de son degré de conscience et vérifier qu'il n'a pas de séquelles neurologiques. Pour le traumatisme crânien, il est très léger, une potion règlera le problème. J'en ai toujours d'avance. Avec ces maudits cognards, j'ai plutôt intérêt !

- Et… l'enfant ?

La sorcière soupira tout en habillant Severus Rogue d'un pyjama rayé stylé Azkaban.

- Je ne sais pas. Il n'y a pas d'utérus, donc pas de contractions possibles. Je perçois les battements du cœur de l'enfant, mais rien de plus. Pas de mouvements… j'avoue que je suis dépassée. Je me demande comment cette grossesse est médicalement possible d'ailleurs. Je n'ai aucun repère et je ne peux pas comparer avec la grossesse d'une femme. Il n'y a rien de commun. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que le bébé est en vie. Mais pour combien de temps ? Si le placenta s'est vraiment décollé, même légèrement, ils sont en danger tous les deux. J'ignore où il est allé se nicher. Avant, il était accroché au péritoine mais je suis presque certaine qu'il a migré pour aller dans un endroit plus alimenté en sang, comme un organe interne, les intestins ou autres…

Albus frissonna à cette pensée. Ce devait être douloureux très certainement, même si le maître des potions ne s'était jamais plaint. Avec lui, c'était toujours difficile de savoir. Le vieil homme passa une main lasse sur sa nuque qu'il massa et soupira.

- Faites pour le mieux, et appelez le Guérisseur Derwent. Je retourne à mon bureau, il faut que je prévienne Minerva et aussi Molly et Arthur, Remus…

- Je ne veux pas voir Miss Granger ou Monsieur Weasley ici avant que tout danger ne soit écarté, Albus. Et Remus non plus… Ils vont tous vouloir voir Harry et comme il ne peut pas quitter son compagnon, ses visiteurs perturberont inutilement Severus. Vous savez qu'il déteste être ici et qu'il va tout faire pour quitter cette chambre dès son réveil, même si cela met sa vie en péril. Il l'a déjà prouvé récemment.

- Personne ne viendra tant que Julius Derwent n'aura pas donné son aval, Pompom. Et Harry saura convaincre Severus de rester tranquille, faites-lui confiance. Je file ! Tenez-moi au courant, surtout !

- Evidemment, fit Madame Pomfresh en haussant les épaules.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore reprit le chemin vers son bureau. En longeant le couloir jusqu'à la gargouille qui gardait l'escalier à vis, il songea aux épreuves qui attendaient encore le couple Severus/Harry. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une grande allégresse à la pensée du retour inattendu des deux bannis. Visiblement, le maléfice lancé par Ginny Weasley n'avait pas fonctionné. Le manque de puissance de la jeune sorcière avait limité le bannissement à quatre jours au lieu des fameuses quarante années en arrière dans le passé. Où avaient atterri les deux hommes ? Pas à Poudlard, certainement, vu qu'il n'en avait aucun souvenir. Et deux voyageurs temporels, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'on voyait tous les jours. Il en aurait gardé un souvenir vivace. Dès qu'Harry serait réveillé, il y aurait des tas de questions auxquelles il aimerait bien avoir des réponses.

La Gargouille, apercevant le Directeur de l'école, baissa légèrement la tête en une sorte de salut et la statue de l'aigle s'éleva libérant l'escalier de la tour. Dumbledore monta sur la première marche, et un bonbon au citron dans la bouche, se laissa emporter. Minerva McGonagall assurant ses cours, ainsi que Remus, il allait de ce pas prévenir en premier lieu les Weasley afin de les rassurer.

Il n'approcha même pas de son bureau couvert de livres et de parchemins. Sous le regard curieux de Fumseck, il s'agenouilla devant la cheminée et y lança une poignée de poudre verte.

- Le Terrier ! tonna-t-il, d'une voix claire.

Au bout d'une trentaine de secondes, alors qu'il pestait que ses vieux genoux n'étaient plus ce qu'ils étaient autrefois, la tête de Molly apparut dans les flammes vertes. Bien sûr, Arthur était au Ministère comme tous les jours de la semaine.

- Bonjour, Molly.

- Bonjour, Albus. Des nouvelles ?

- Oui, très chère. Et d'assez bonnes nouvelles, une fois n'est pas coutume.

- Ooooh ! Vous avez des nouvelles d'Harry et de Severus ? On sait où et quand ils ont atterri ?

- Mieux que ça, chère amie. Ils sont tous les deux à Poudlard. Ils sont revenus ! Actuellement, ils sont aux bons soins de Poppy, inconscients, mais bien vivants et sans trop de mal, apparemment. Severus a juste une plaie au cuir chevelu et Poppy doit être en ce moment, en communication avec le gynécomage de Sainte-Mangouste qui le suit. Après une telle épopée, un petit contrôle ne sera pas superflu. N'est-ce pas ?

- Revenus ? Mais… mais… comment ? Pourquoi ? On ne peut pas normalement ! s'étonna la rouquine, la main sur le cœur, le souffle coupé par l'émotion.

- Je ne sais pas encore, mais il semble bien que Ginny n'avait pas la puissance nécessaire pour que le Maléfice fonctionne complètement. Ça m'avait étonné aussi… Nous n'en saurons plus qu'au réveil de nos deux jeunes gens. Je compte sur vous pour prévenir Arthur.

- Oui, oui, bien sûr ! Je vais d'ailleurs prévenir toute la famille. Est-ce que ça veut dire que Ginny va pouvoir rentrer à la maison ? tenta Molly, une lueur d'espoir dans le regard.

Albus secoua solennellement la tête.

- Non, Molly. Ce qu'elle a fait est malgré tout un crime, même si les conséquences ont été moins fâcheuses qu'on aurait pu s'y attendre. Il y a eu tentative de meurtre et cela reste une affaire grave. Si nous la libérons, dans l'état d'esprit où elle se trouve, elle recommencera. Et nous n'aurons pas toujours de la chance. Imaginez qu'elle s'attaque à l'enfant à la première occasion, il n'est pas question de prendre un seul risque. Vous avez vu le rapport du psychomage, il est accablant. Ginny est un danger pour les autres sorciers, tout comme pour les Moldus d'ailleurs, donc l'envoyer dans leur monde est impossible également. Miss Weasley doit rester à Sainte-Mangouste tant que les Guérisseurs n'ont pas déclaré qu'elle peut sortir.

Le vieil homme croisait les doigts dans les plis de sa robe à fleurs jaunes, pour que cela n'arrive jamais, ou alors dans très longtemps.

- Bien… bien… je comprends. Est-ce qu'on peut venir les voir ?

- Poppy a interdit les visites, Molly. Severus doit garder le lit et vous savez que ça ne va pas être commode de le faire obéir. Et comme Harry ne voudra pas le lâcher d'une semelle… Je préfère éviter tout ce qui pourrait les contrarier et ceci jusqu'à la naissance qui est somme toute, assez proche maintenant. Et c'est encore une épreuve qu'ils vont devoir affronter.

- Oui. Je sais… c'est dangereux.

- Tout à fait.

- Vous nous tiendrez au courant ?

- Bien entendu. Je m'occuperai dans la journée de prévenir Amélia Bones. Les charges contre Ginny seront modifiées, c'est tout ce que je peux faire. Ah ! Ne lui dites pas que Severus et Harry sont rentrés, Kingsley se chargera de prévenir le Guérisseur Pavlov par la voix officielle. Au cas où Ginny aurait une réaction violente en l'apprenant, il vaut mieux qu'il y ait des traces écrites de cette nouvelle dans son dossier.

- Si vous le dites, Albus… fit Molly, un peu désabusée.

- C'est la procédure officielle, Molly.

- Bien, bien.

- Je vous laisse, chère amie. J'ai des tas de choses à faire, déclara le vieil homme pour mettre fin à la conversation. A bientôt.

- A bientôt, Albus.

La communication cessa aussitôt et les flammes dans la cheminée reprirent leur belle couleur orangée. Dumbledore ne quitta pas sa position et prit une nouvelle poignée de poudre de cheminette qu'il lança dans le feu.

- AMELIA BONES, DEPARTEMENT DE LA JUSTICE MAGIQUE, MINISTERE DE LA MAGIE, LONDRES !

Il fallut une vingtaine de secondes pour que quelqu'un réponde enfin à l'appel. Une tête de femme portant un monocle apparût dans les flammes vertes.

- Bonjour, Albus, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Désolée pour ce retard à prendre votre appel, mais Percy est en congés exceptionnels et je suis un peu débordée.

- Je sais, Amélia. Je suppose que Kingsley et Alastor vous ont transmis leur rapport ?

- Au sujet de la disparition de Monsieur Potter et du Professeur Rogue ? Oui. Je n'ai pas fait remonter l'information pour l'instant. J'attends des précisions. Rufus n'est au courant de rien. Vous avez des nouvelles ?

- Oui, chère amie. Nos deux jeunes disparus ont refait leur apparition tout à l'heure dans les toilettes désaffectées du second étage, celles de Mimi Geignarde. Ils sont inconscients à l'infirmerie mais vivants.

- Je vois… Donc vous ignorez où le maléfice de bannissement les a expédiés et quand, et surtout comment ils sont revenus.

- Oh… comment, je ne sais pas, mais pourquoi, j'en ai une petite idée. Miss Weasley n'a pas la puissance magique nécessaire pour réussir un bannissement sur deux personnes, donc le sort s'est annulé de lui-même au bout d'un moment. Nous en saurons plus lorsqu'ils se réveilleront. Je ne vous cache pas que je suis inquiet pour Severus, son état me semble très sérieux, et selon Poppy il pourrait être en danger et son bébé aussi.

- Je vois… J'ai lu la copie du rapport du Guérisseur Pavlov. Il n'est pas question que Miss Weasley quitte Sainte-Mangouste. Même si le bannissement a échoué, il n'en reste pas moins que c'est une tentative de meurtre. Elle est dangereuse et nous ne pouvons pas laisser une criminelle en liberté. Impossible également de l'envoyer dans le monde moldu, ce ne serait pas un cadeau à leur faire. Merlin seul sait les drames qu'elle pourrait provoquer là-bas, sans compter le risque qu'elle brise le secret magique et dévoile notre monde !

- Nous sommes d'accord, Amélia. Par contre, faites attention à Molly, je crains qu'elle ne se rende pas vraiment compte de l'état de sa fille. Quand je lui ai appris que nous avions retrouvé Harry et Severus, la première chose qu'elle a demandée, c'est quand sa fille rentrait à la maison. Visiblement, elle n'assimile pas que Ginny ne rentrera certainement plus jamais, du moins de leur vivant.

- Arthur le prend comment ? demanda la Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique avec un froncement de sourcils.

- Il est bien plus lucide que son épouse. Je pense qu'il a parfaitement compris ce qui va se passer.

- Bien. Quand pensez-vous que je puisse interroger les victimes ? Du moins, envoyer Kingsley et Alastor ou Tonks le faire ?

- Pour Severus, je n'en ai aucune idée, il faudra l'aval de Madame Pomfresh et du Guérisseur Derwent. Harry sera conscient dans quelques heures, il n'est pas blessé c'est juste le choc magique de son retour.

- Je vous enverrai King et Fol Œil avant l'heure du dîner, histoire d'avoir des nouvelles et le rapport de l'Obstétricomage.

-Très bien. On fait comme ça ! acquiesça le vieil homme en hochant la tête. Je vous laisse, Amélia. A plus tard !

- A tout à l'heure, Albus.

La communication s'interrompit aussitôt et le Directeur de Poudlard, pestant encore une fois, contre ses vieux genoux, se releva en s'appuyant contre un des piliers de pierre de la cheminée. Il le regretta aussitôt car les flammes redevinrent vertes dans la cheminée. La tête de Poppy apparût dans le foyer.

- Albus ? Vous êtes là ?

- Oui, Poppy, juste devant vous, mais si vous le permettez, je vais rester debout, je viens de passer deux appels par cheminette et mes genoux protestent.

- Peu importe, je n'ai que quelques mots à vous dire. Julius Derwent vient d'arriver de Sainte-Mangouste, et les nouvelles ne sont pas très bonnes pour Severus. J'aimerais bien que vous veniez immédiatement à l'infirmerie, tant que Julius est encore là.

- Je viens, Poppy, répondit Albus en soupirant.

La voix de Dilys se fit entendre à l'autre bout de la pièce, depuis son portrait.

- Faites vite, Albus, Julius ne vous ferait pas déranger pour rien. Le connaissant, il y a un problème sérieux.

Dumbledore ne répondit pas au portrait, il hocha simplement la tête tout en prenant une poignée de poudre de cheminette. Dix secondes plus tard, il sortait de l'âtre de l'infirmerie apparemment déserte. Il se dirigea d'un pas vif vers le bureau de Poppy, dans lequel se trouvait une porte menant au couloir des chambres de quarantaine. Il vit la porte de la chambre numéro 1 ouverte et entendit des bruits de voix. Il pressa le pas et entra dans s'annoncer.

Debout devant le lit de droite où gisait Severus Rogue, l'Obstétricomage en tenue verte et blanche balayait le corps de l'ancien espion à l'aide de sa baguette magique.

- Guérisseur Derwent ? demanda Dumbledore la mine soucieuse.

- Ah ! Bonjour, Professeur Dumbledore ! Mais appelez-moi Julius comme tout le monde, fit l'Obstétricomage en se retournant.

- Comment va Severus ?

L'homme soupira et passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux.

- Poppy vient de me raconter leurs dernières aventures. Je dois avouer que ces deux sorciers n'ont pas beaucoup de chance. La grossesse masculine est déjà une aventure épique à elle seule, mais en plus si on les bannit dans le passé, qu'on les empoisonne, sépare et que sais-je encore, je ne vais pas pouvoir faire grand-chose ! La survie de Severus commence à devenir problématique. Le choc de son retour, et je parle du choc physique pas magique, a provoqué un décollement du placenta. Je lui ai donné une potion et là je viens de lancer sur lui un sortilège de soin qu'habituellement je destine aux femmes dans son cas. Mais… il ne réagit pas du tout comme elles !

- Et c'est dangereux ?

- Nous ignorons où s'est accroché le placenta. L'idéal aurait été de pouvoir accéder à ces machines moldues appelées « échographes » mais le Monde Magique n'en dispose pas. Et nous ne pouvons pas envoyer un homme enceint se faire examiner chez les Moldus, bien évidemment. Nous aurons la surprise en faisant la césarienne, c'est la seule solution. J'espère juste que cette surprise ne sera pas mauvaise. Le Professeur Rogue n'a vraiment pas besoin de ça.

- Il va s'en tirer ?

- Aucune idée, et là, je vous parle franchement. Il ne faut pas qu'il quitte ce lit. Et connaissant l'oiseau, je crains que nous ayons de grosses difficultés pour le faire obéir.

- Ça va être l'enfer ! soupira Madame Pomfresh.

- Il y aurait peut-être une solution. Mais, il me faut votre aval, en l'absence de celui de Monsieur Potter.

- Expliquez-nous, mon jeune ami, s'empressa alors le Directeur en s'asseyant au pied du lit d'Harry qui dormait toujours.

- Je pourrais le maintenir dans un coma léger, de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse absolument pas bouger, ni s'énerver. De plus, nous pourrions ainsi le barder de sorts de monitoring et de nursing sans qu'il proteste.

- C'est une bonne idée, qu'en pensez-vous, Albus ?

- Je trouve aussi, Poppy.

- Par contre, j'insiste absolument. Il faut que son compagnon dorme avec lui toutes les nuits et passe même un peu de temps près de lui en cours de journée. Maintenir un patient dans le coma, entame sa réserve magique. Severus est un sorcier puissant, mais toute puissance a ses limites et là… nous allons les atteindre. Les quinze prochains jours seront critiques. L'enfant va accroître sa consommation de magie pour terminer sa croissance. Il faudra donner à Severus, une grande dose de potion de nutrition extra forte, toutes les quatre heures, même la nuit.

- C'est faisable ! affirma Pompom en hochant la tête.

- Avez-vous quelqu'un qui puisse vous fabriquer ces potions ? Ou dois-je en faire venir de Sainte-Mangouste ?

Albus Dumbledore et Poppy Pomfresh se regardèrent et la même idée sembla leur venir au même moment.

- Miss Granger pourra, je pense, réaliser cette potion sans problème, déclara Dumbledore avec assurance. C'est la meilleure élève de Severus parmi les 7ème année.

- Bien. Je présume que vous avez la recette, Poppy ?

- Moi non, mais Severus l'a. Et comme il est extrêmement organisé, elle sera facile à retrouver dans son labo personnel. Si on arrive à y entrer, bien entendu…

- On pourra ! affirma Dumbledore très sûr de lui. En tant que Directeur je peux ouvrir toutes les portes. Il n'y a que les réserves personnelles de Severus auxquelles je ne peux accéder, mais ce n'est pas un problème, nous aurons accès aux armoires à ingrédients de l'école pour faire de la potion fraiche.

- Bien. Si jamais il y avait un problème, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler. Si je suis injoignable à Sainte-Mangouste, appelez le Professeur Spleen, il sait où me joindre à toute heure, même pendant mes jours de congés.

Le Guérisseur entama alors une série de mouvements complexes à l'aide de sa baguette, tout en marmonnant de longues formules en grec ancien, sous le regard intrigué de Dumbledore et celui plus que satisfait de Poppy Pomfresh.

- C'est fait ! annonça-t-il au bout d'une minute ou deux.

- Julius, il serait bon que vous envoyiez un double de votre rapport d'examen de ce matin à Amélia Bones au Département de la Justice Magique. L'état actuel de Severus est le résultat d'une agression comme Poppy vous l'a dit et elle tient absolument à suivre l'évolution de son état de santé de très près… au cas où…

- Pas de problème ! Je vais lui expédier mes conclusions ainsi qu'un double de l'ordonnance de traitement par hibou express dès mon retour à Sainte-Mangouste. Je file, j'ai des consultations qui m'attendent ! Ne me raccompagnez pas, je connais le chemin. A bientôt !

Et sans attendre de réponse, l'Obstétricomage pressé attrapa sa sacoche de cuir et fila à toute vitesse dans le couloir afin de rejoindre la cheminée de l'infirmerie.

Poppy se laissa tomber sur une chaise qui se trouvait là et poussa un long soupir.

- Au moins, Severus ne bougera pas de ce lit d'ici la prochaine quinzaine. Mais il n'est pas sorti d'affaire pour autant. Il va y avoir la naissance et ce sera une nouvelle épreuve. N'oublions pas que trois vies sont en jeu, parce que si Severus ne survit pas, Harry mourra aussi. Quant à l'enfant… elle peut bien évidemment survivre à la naissance, mais si ses parents succombent… Que ferons-nous de cette pauvre petite ?

- Je ne sais pas, Poppy… Remus et Tonks accepteraient peut-être de s'en occuper, sinon, il restera l'adoption.

Albus Dumbledore tourna soudain la tête en sentant des pieds remuer contre lui, vu qu'il était toujours assis sur le lit d'Harry. Aussitôt, il se releva d'un bond et s'approcha du jeune homme qui commençait à reprendre conscience.

- Poppy ! Harry se réveille !

- C'est parfait, fit alors la Médicomage en quittant sa chaise, baguette à la main.

Elle se pencha sur le Gryffondor et lança un sortilège de diagnostic simple.

- Il émerge, et il va bien. Il n'a aucune blessure. MONSIEUR POTTER ? Vous m'entendez ?

- Mmmm… Ne criez pas, Madame Pomfresh, je ne suis pas sourd, entendit-on alors dans la petite pièce blanche.

- A la bonne heure ! s'extasia Dumbledore soulagé. Comment te sens-tu, mon garçon ?

- Professeur Dumbledore ? fit Harry en papillotant des yeux.

- Donnez-lui ses lunettes, Poppy.

La Médicomage déplia les lunettes d'Harry, qui se trouvaient dans la poche de son tablier et les posa sur le nez de son patient.

- On… on est à Poudlard ? tenta Harry un peu perdu.

- Oui, répondit le Directeur. Vous êtes rentrés tous les deux, et à la bonne époque. Nous sommes en 1997, Harry.

- Ouf… murmura celui-ci en fermant momentanément les yeux. Où est Severus ?

- Dans le lit à ta gauche, il est inconscient. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal. Julius l'a plongé dans un léger coma magique afin qu'il reste tranquille. Il ne faut plus qu'il quitte le lit d'ici la naissance de l'enfant.

- Non, Monsieur Potter, ne vous levez pas, je vous prie ! Du moins pas pour le moment. Restez tranquille, je ne tiens pas à vous ramasser parce que vous aurez eu un étourdissement, ordonna le dragon médicomagique.

Harry soupira et frotta ses yeux en écartant ses lunettes, puis il demanda.

- Comment ça se fait qu'on soit rentré ? Severus disait pourtant qu'on ne pourrait pas.

- Harry, je veux que tu me racontes tout ce qui s'est passé depuis que tu as quitté l'infirmerie dimanche matin avec Severus, demanda Albus en se rasseyant aux pieds d'Harry.

- Ok. Mais, je pourrais avoir un oreiller supplémentaire, Madame Pomfresh ? Je voudrais être un peu plus assis, s'il vous plaît.

- Pas de problème, Monsieur Potter.

La vieille Médicomage remua sa baguette et un oreiller bien gonflant apparût alors sous celui déjà là, sous la tête du jeune Sauveur. A présent, il pouvait mieux voir son vis-à-vis et discuter avec lui.

- Nous n'étions pas seuls dans le couloir. J'ai entendu une voix féminine lancer un sort, mais comme je regardais Severus, je n'ai pas vu qui, sur le coup. Et puis… tout est devenu noir et je me suis évanoui. Lorsque j'ai repris conscience, Sev' était lui aussi allongé dans le couloir près de moi. Je crois que plusieurs heures s'étaient passées, mais je ne sais pas combien. J'ai tenté d'aller chercher du secours à l'infirmerie mais… la porte n'était plus là. Severus m'a légilimancé car il ne me croyait pas et je ne voulais pas qu'il marche. Il a vu aussi mon souvenir de notre agression et il a reconnu le maléfice. C'était un maléfice de bannissement pour nous envoyer quarante années dans le passé. Et il a reconnu la voix.

- Miss Weasley, compléta Albus.

- Oui… Comment savez-vous ?

- Je te le dirai ensuite. Continue !

- Severus m'a alors dit que dans le passé, l'infirmerie se trouvait au 3ème étage et nous y sommes allés. L'école était déserte, il n'y avait même pas un portrait occupé ou un fantôme et toutes les portes étaient fermées. L'infirmerie ne l'était pas et nous avons pu y entrer. J'ai trouvé un baume pour les contusions et j'en ai mis à Severus parce qu'il s'était fait mal en tombant.

- Pas étonnant, grommela Madame Pomfresh.

- Et puis, j'ai trouvé un calendrier sur le mur. La dernière page affichée était Novembre 1977.

- 1977 ? fit Poppy, surprise. Mais ce n'est pas quarante ans ! Attendez voir… Albus ! Novembre 77, l'épidémie de Dragoncelle ! L'école était fermée ce mois-là.

- Oui, c'est ce que Severus m'a dit quand je lui ai appris la date, confirma le jeune Gryffon en jetant un coup d'œil sur son compagnon endormi.

- Qu'avez-vous fait, puisque tout était fermé ? s'inquiéta Dumbledore.

- On s'est installé dans la Salle sur Demande. J'ai essayé d'envoyer un hibou, mais la volière était vide. Le réseau de cheminette ne fonctionnait pas non plus et il n'y avait pas un seul Elfe de Maison. On a attendu quatre jours tranquillement, bien au chaud, et puis j'ai eu l'idée de chercher un fantôme pour avoir de l'aide, peut-être. J'ai pensé à Mimi qui ne quitte que rarement ses toilettes, et ce matin Severus et moi, on y est allé faire un tour. A peine entrés, ça a recommencé, je veux dire… tout est devenu noir et j'ai perdu conscience. J'ai juste entendu Mimi qui criait en vous appelant. C'est tout. Comment va Sev' ? Pourquoi est-il dans le coma ?

- Poppy ?

- Oui, Albus. Harry… la chute que Severus a faite à votre retour a été celle de trop. Il s'est ouvert le cuir chevelu, j'ai réparé ça aussitôt et il n'y a plus de dommages de ce côté-là. Mais, il a un petit décollement du placenta. Il semblerait qu'il ne réponde pas aussi bien qu'une femme aux traitements que Julius utilise pour ce genre de pathologies. Afin de l'obliger à garder le lit et son calme, Julius l'a plongé dans un sommeil artificiel. Malheureusement, il devra y rester pendant les quinze prochains jours. De plus, il va avoir besoin de votre magie encore plus qu'auparavant. Vous serez dans l'obligation absolue de dormir près de lui chaque nuit, et de passer du temps contre lui dans la journée. Je pense notamment aux heures des repas. C'est faisable, Albus ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Le lit sera magiquement agrandi comme précédemment, et tu mangeras ici, assis dans le lit près de lui, Harry. Tu sais qu'il faut que tu le touches pour qu'il puise dans ta magie.

- Oui, pas de problème. C'est pas dur. Et il ira bien ?

- Nous l'ignorons encore, précisa Poppy, mais sachez Monsieur Potter que nous mettrons tout en œuvre pour que cela se passe bien.

- Ok. Je peux reprendre les cours, Professeur Dumbledore ?

- Dès demain, Harry. Tout à l'heure, tu rejoindras Severus pour lui donner de ta magie, il en a besoin. Il vaut mieux que ses réserves soient au maximum en permanence, du moins le plus souvent possible.

- Professeur, comment vous savez que c'est Ginny ?

- Miss Granger et Monsieur Weasley nous ont aidés à vous chercher dans le château lorsqu'on ne vous a plus trouvés. Ton ami Dobby également. D'ailleurs, il sera ravi de te revoir. Nous avons utilisé la Carte du Maraudeur, avec l'aide de Remus. Elle a pu déterminer qu'un maléfice de bannissement avait été jeté dans le couloir de l'infirmerie et surtout qui l'avait lancé.

- Alors c'est vrai ? La carte peut faire ça ? Sirius n'avait pas menti.

- Certes non. C'est vraiment une très belle œuvre, cette carte. Nous avons interrogé Miss Weasley sous _Véritasérum_ en présence de ses parents et elle a avoué avoir prémédité son crime, parce que c'est un crime, tu le sais ?

- Oui, Professeur. Severus m'a expliqué. On attendait que vous reveniez, que l'école ouvre de nouveau, afin d'avoir de l'aide pour démarrer une nouvelle vie ailleurs. On ne voulait pas interférer avec nos doubles du passé et mes parents. Severus disait que ça pourrait provoquer une catastrophe.

- Un paradoxe temporel, oui, confirma Albus en hochant la tête. Mais le problème ne se pose plus puisque vous êtes revenus.

Harry lança un regard qui en disait long vers Severus et poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

- Vous avez fait quoi de Ginny ? Si elle apprend qu'on est rentrés et que Sev' est allongé ici sans défense…

- Elle n'est plus à Poudlard, le tranquillisa Albus en tapotant la main d'Harry la plus proche de lui. Nous avons eu une réunion avec les Directeurs de Maison et les professeurs concernés et elle a été renvoyée. Sa baguette a été cassée et Kingsley l'a conduite dans le service psychomagique de l'aile pénitentiaire de Sainte-Mangouste. Le Psychomage-en-chef Pavlov l'a déclarée dangereuse pour la société magique, mais également moldue. Elle ne sortira probablement plus jamais de là-bas.

- Alors, ça veut dire… qu'elle est folle ?

- Très sérieusement perturbée, je dirais plutôt, précisa le vieil homme sous les hochements de tête de Poppy Pomfresh.

Harry baissa le regard et fixa son drap sans rien rajouter. Il pensait aux parents Weasley et au reste de leur famille. C'était une terrible épreuve pour eux, sans aucun doute.

- Professeur ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment. Est-ce que je peux voir Ron et Hermione ? Et Remus ?

- Ils ne sont pas encore au courant, je les préviendrai pendant la coupure du déjeuner. Mais toute visite dans cette chambre de quarantaine est interdite, il ne faut pas troubler Severus.

- Bien sûr, pas de problème. Madame Pomfresh ? rajouta Harry en se tournant vers la sorcière. Vous êtes sûre que Sev' n'a pas besoin de moi, là ? Heuuu… j'veux dire… de ma magie ?

La vieille femme esquissa un sourire en voyant le regard languissant du jeune sorcier. Visiblement Harry avait lui aussi besoin de la présence de son compagnon.

- Je pense que si, Monsieur Potter. Je vais agrandir son lit et vous pourrez l'y rejoindre dans quelques minutes. D'ailleurs, un Elfe ne va pas tarder à vous apporter un repas. Je vous conseille de dormir un peu ensuite de façon à être en pleine forme.

- Sev' va manger comment ?

- Des potions de nutrition extra-fortes que je lui expédierai dans l'estomac avec un sortilège. D'ailleurs, Albus, pour les potions, si vous pouviez…

- J'y vais immédiatement, Poppy, répondit le Directeur en se levant.

- Je vais donner une potion de nutrition normale à Severus dans quelques minutes, j'en ai quelques unes dans ma réserve. Ça suffira pour ce midi, mais à 16 heures il lui en faudra une autre, bien plus conséquente.

Albus Dumbledore sortit une montre à gousset de la poche de sa robe et en ouvrit le couvercle d'un petit mouvement sec.

- Midi moins trois… C'est la bonne heure pour attraper Minerva, Remus et Miss Granger. Je vous laisse, soyez-sage !

Poppy leva les yeux au ciel en entendant la recommandation du sorcier, ce qui fit esquisser un sourire amusé à Harry.

Le Directeur quitta la chambre et on entendit ses pas s'éloigner dans le couloir, puis une porte claquer.

* * *

Albus avait pris la cheminette de l'infirmerie pour rejoindre son bureau. Il avait aussitôt appelé Minerva McGonagall qui se trouvait dans ses quartiers de la Tour de Gryffondor en lui demandant de venir le rejoindre dans les plus brefs délais, accompagnée par Miss Granger et Monsieur Weasley. Il avait ensuite envoyé Dobby chercher Remus.

Installé à sa table de travail, le vieil homme réfléchissait aux évènements passés et présents, tout en se gavant de bonbons au citron. Le premier à se présenter fut Remus Lupin, mort d'inquiétude et avec d'énormes cernes sous ses yeux jaunes. On sortait à peine de la phase de pleine lune et le loup-garou en lui était encore très agité, malgré la potion Tue-loup – de qualité moyenne – obtenue à Sainte-Mangouste.

- Vous avez besoin de me voir, Albus ?

- Oui, Remus. Asseyez-vous donc, nous attendons Minerva, Miss Granger et Monsieur Weasley.

- Des nouvelles d'Harry ? demanda aussitôt le lycanthrope en prenant place sur l'un des sièges se trouvant devant le bureau.

- Oui, et de bonnes nouvelles, une fois n'est pas coutume.

Le loup-garou eut un sourire qu'on ne lui avait vu depuis quelque temps. Il sembla se détendre et Albus eut un petit pincement au cœur en pensant qu'il venait de négliger de mentionner les problèmes de santé de Severus.

- D'ailleurs, j'oubliais, je devrais appeler Dobby, l'Elfe idolâtre d'Harry. Il serait bon qu'il soit au courant aussi. DOBBY !

L'Elfe transplana aussitôt et fit une profonde courbette au Directeur qu'il avait pourtant vu quelques minutes auparavant.

- Le Professeur Dumbledore a besoin de Dobby ? Professeur, Monsieur.

- Nous allons parler d'Harry Potter dans quelques minutes, Dobby. J'aimerais que tu assistes à cette conversation. Alors, assieds-toi sur une chaise.

- Dobby ? Assis sur une chaise ? Comme un sorcier ? Oooohh ! Le Professeur Dumbledore est un aussi grand et généreux sorcier qu'Harry Potter ! Dobby est honoré de travailler pour le Professeur Dumbledore, Monsieur… fit l'Elfe avec enthousiasme et les yeux larmoyants.

- C'est très gentil, Dobby. Assieds-toi maintenant.

L'Elfe obéit en se mettant un peu à l'écart et attendit tout comme Remus que Minerva fasse son entrée. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps. Albus venait à peine de commander du thé et des sandwiches aux cuisines que la Professeure McGonagall entrait, suivie de la Préfète-en-chef et du dernier exemplaire Weasley de Poudlard.

- Albus ? Que désirez-vous ?

-Asseyez-vous tous. J'ai des nouvelles d'Harry et Severus.

Aussitôt un brouhaha se fit entendre, tout le monde parlait en même temps et personne n'était plus assis. Dobby sautillait carrément de joie, debout sur l'assise de sa chaise.

Dumbledore soupira et provoqua un « bang » avec sa baguette, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter son auditoire.

- Du calme !

Un peu confus, les invités se regardèrent et s'assirent en silence sur leurs chaises.

- Harry et Severus sont rentrés ! NON ! Ne vous levez pas et taisez-vous où vous n'en saurez pas plus !

Les bouches se refermèrent et les derrières se reposèrent sur les chaises.

- Bien. Comme je vous le disais, Severus et Harry sont rentrés. Ils sont actuellement à l'infirmerie aux bons soins de Poppy Pomfresh. Harry est réveillé, mais je ne peux pas vous autoriser à le voir pour l'instant. Lui et Severus se trouvent dans une chambre de quarantaine.

- Pourquoi on ne peut pas voir notre ami ? commença Ron, furieux.

- Parce qu'il ne peut pas quitter Severus pour l'instant et que de toute façon il refusera de quitter son chevet.

- Albus ? fit alors Minerva, avec suspicion. Vous ne nous avez pas dit comment se porte Severus ?

Le vieil homme ne répondit pas immédiatement et les regarda l'un après l'autre. Hermione se mordit la lèvre, semblant avoir compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais ce fut Remus qui posa la question suivante.

- Ils ont quel âge ? Quarante ans de plus ? Et l'enfant ?

- Non, mon cher Remus, ils n'ont pas quarante ans de plus. Miss Weasley n'avait pas la puissance nécessaire pour réaliser ce maléfice complètement. Ils ont le même âge qu'avant leur départ et Severus est toujours enceint. En fait, ils se sont retrouvés ici même à Poudlard, mais en novembre 1977. Et à cette époque, l'école était fermée à cause d'une épidémie de Dragoncelle, je pense que vous vous en souvenez. C'est pour ça que nous n'avions aucune trace d'eux. Ils n'ont pas quitté Poudlard et personne ne les a vus. Au lieu de quarante années en arrière définitivement, ils ne sont remontés que de vingt ans et pour quatre jours seulement. Mimi Geignarde les a trouvés ce matin, dans ses toilettes.

- Comment va Severus ?

- Pas très bien, Minerva, je dois vous l'avouer.

Hermione poussa un cri étouffé et serra la main de Ron. Tous savaient que si le Professeur Rogue ne survivait pas, leur ami mourrait aussi.

- PARLEZ, ALBUS ! AU NOM DE MERLIN !

- Calmez-vous, Remus, mon cher garçon. Je vais vous expliquer. Le choc du retour a provoqué un décollement du placenta chez Severus, plus une plaie au cuir chevelu que Madame Pomfresh a soignée aussitôt. Le Guérisseur Derwent a provisoirement réussi à faire cesser le saignement interne mais… Severus ne doit pas quitter le lit. Il ne doit même pas bouger du tout d'ici la naissance de l'enfant.

- Severus ? Au lit pendant quinze jours ? gronda Minerva. Vous plaisantez ? Vous lui avez retiré sa baguette au moins ? Sinon nous n'aurons plus d'école d'ici trois jours !

- Le problème ne se pose pas. Julius a plongé le Professeur Rogue dans un coma magique.

- Mais, Professeur Dumbledore, la dépense magique est encore plus élevée avec un coma magique de guérison.

- Je sais, Miss Granger, Julius nous l'a bien expliqué. Harry devra donc dormir toutes ses nuits auprès de Severus, et le rejoindre pour chaque repas, qu'il prendra près de lui, de façon à ce que ni l'enfant, ni notre Maître des Potions ne manquent de magie.

- Le bébé n'a rien ? Le Guérisseur Derwent n'a pas fait une échographie ou ce qui la remplace dans le Monde Magique ?

- L'enfant semble aller bien, mais il n'existe pas de sortilège qui remplace les échographies moldues, Miss Granger.

- Ooooh ! Mais c'est terrible ! Alors comment savoir où est le placenta ? Et si tout va bien ?

- Mais qu'est-ce donc que c'est écho… quelque chose ? s'inquiéta McGonagall.

- Miss Granger ? Si vous pouviez nous expliquer, car je ne sais pas moi-même, avoua le Directeur de Poudlard.

- Oh, oui… et bien, je vais essayer. C'est… heu… une machine qui envoie des ultra-sons dans le corps d'une personne à l'aide d'une sonde que l'on pose sur la peau. Un écran permet de visionner les images obtenues des organes internes qui se trouvent juste sous la sonde. Les images sont très difficiles à interpréter car ce sont des taches blanches plus ou moins grandes sur un écran noir. Il faut un Guérisseur spécialisé pour réaliser cet examen. Il est utilisé de façon commune dans le monde moldu pour surveiller la grossesse depuis les premières semaines. On peut ainsi savoir si l'enfant est normal, s'il a tous ses membres, ses organes au complet et bien formés. On peut déterminer où se trouve le placenta, ce qui aurait bien été utile dans le cas du Professeur Rogue. Mais on utilise aussi cette machine pour d'autres organes et pas que pour la grossesse. La thyroïde par exemple, ma mère a subi cet examen pour ça, l'an dernier.

- Etonnant ! fit la Professeure McGonagall, fascinée. Et quand on détecte un problème avec un enfant, que font les Moldus ?

- Ils prévoient les soins à donner dès la naissance, ou l'intervention chirurgicale qui permettra éventuellement de corriger le défaut si c'est possible. Quand une anomalie très grave est détectée au début de la grossesse, les mères ont le choix de garder ou non un enfant sachant qu'il sera handicapé. Elles peuvent se faire avorter.

- Nous avons un sortilège pour savoir si l'enfant est normal ou pas, affirma Minerva en hochant la tête. Et des potions pour corriger les défauts, quand c'est possible. Sinon, une autre met fin à la grossesse. Je vois que c'est sensiblement la même chose pour les Moldus même si la façon d'arriver à ce résultat est différente. Etonnant quand on considère qu'ils n'ont pas de magie…

- La magie a ses limites, Minerva, avoua Dumbledore qui avait écouté religieusement les explications d'Hermione, tout comme Remus d'ailleurs. Julius se trouve dans l'incapacité de voir ce qui se passe dans le ventre de Severus. Et je dois vous avouer qu'il s'attend au pire lorsqu'il fera la césarienne. Le risque d'hémorragie est très élevé.

- Pas que cela, Professeur, rajouta Hermione d'une petite voix. Mais quand le placenta va se décoller complètement après la naissance, il risque d'y avoir… des… délabrements importants parmi les organes auxquels il se sera accroché. Le Professeur Rogue pourrait ne pas survivre.

- Mais si Rogue meurt, Harry meurt aussi ! s'énerva Ron, soudain très pâle.

- Il faut que nous pensions à ce que nous allons faire de l'enfant, au cas… où… Remus ?

- Je la prendrai ! Dora n'y verra aucun inconvénient, j'en suis sûr ! Je ne laisserai pas la petite-fille de James aller à l'orphelinat ou dans une famille comme les Dursley ! JAMAIS, ALBUS ! Vous m'avez écarté une fois, pas deux !

- Si le pire devait arriver, le bébé serait confié à Tonks, Remus. Vous avez ma parole. Et je pense que Molly ne verrait aucun inconvénient à jouer les baby-sitters si besoin.

- Oh… ça… fit Ron en soupirant. Pas de danger qu'elle laisse cette place à quelqu'un d'autre. Déjà qu'elle est intenable à la pensée que Bill et Fleur vont être parents aussi, alors un conseil, n'essayez même pas de l'écarter. Si vous voulez voir une Prewett en colère, c'est le moment. Et je vous préviens, c'est pas un beau spectacle ! Si vous nous cherchez à ce moment-là, moi et P'pa on s'ra au Pôle Nord… planqués !

Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Ron lui avait bien dit que Ginny tenait son côté violent des Prewett. La Tante Muriel n'était pas un cadeau non plus quand elle était furieuse, déjà que dans son état normal elle n'était pas commode…

- Harry reprendra les cours dès demain, poursuivit Dumbledore. Il passera ses nuits à l'infirmerie et y prendra tous ses repas. Miss Granger, je sais que le bruit court dans l'école qu'il est en convalescence à cause de son empoisonnement. S'il y a des questions dans votre Maison, vous direz qu'il est sous la haute surveillance de Madame Pomfresh. Personne n'y trouvera à redire. Vous verrez votre ami pendant les classes et les récréations. Remus, vous verrez Harry en cours et un peu aux intercours dans votre bureau. Soyez tous discrets, il ne faut pas que l'on sache que Severus se trouve à l'infirmerie. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il devienne une cible pour certains Serpentards qui lui en veulent pour sa trahison. Ils ont peur de lui, mais une fois dans le coma, Merlin seul sait ce qu'ils pourraient faire à leur Directeur de Maison.

- Pas de problème pour nous, on ne dira rien, affirma Ron avec assurance, tandis qu'Hermione hochait délicatement la tête.

Dobby sauta alors sur l'assise de sa chaise.

- Dobby protégera Harry Potter, le Professeur Rogue et le bébé d'Harry Potter jusqu'à sa mort, Professeur Dumbledore, Monsieur !

La petite voix criarde fit tourner les têtes vers l'Elfe que tout le monde semblait avoir oublié.

- Excellent, Dobby. Harry aura besoin de toi. Miss Granger, vous viendrez avec moi tout à l'heure dans le labo de potions personnel du Professeur Rogue. Il y a là-bas la recette d'une potion dont Madame Pomfresh a un urgent besoin. Malheureusement, nous n'avons personne pour réaliser cette potion, acceptez-vous de le faire ? Il s'agit d'une potion de nutrition extra-forte destinée au Professeur Rogue, et je crains que Poppy n'ait pas le temps de s'en occuper.

- Une potion de nutrition de grade 3, visiblement, déclara Hermione. Je vérifierai la recette… Si c'est bien celle que je connais, je la sais par cœur, ça ira vite. Il en faut beaucoup ?

- Le Professeur Rogue doit en prendre une grande dose, toutes les quatre heures, jour et nuit.

- Je vois… donc la mesure « adulte plus »… cure intensive… Il va falloir plusieurs chaudrons, ça va prendre du temps. Elle est assez longue à faire cette potion.

- Vous êtes sûre que c'est dans vos cordes, Miss Granger ? s'inquiéta McGonagall.

- Ma chère Minerva, Miss Granger a fait du Polynectar en seconde année, en cachette et dans les toilettes de Mimi ! Alors une potion de nutrition… ricana Albus en tirant sur sa barbe grise.

Hermione rougit et baissa les yeux.

- Vraiment ? Et bien, Miss Granger, je vois pourquoi vous avez eu un Optimal en potions à vos BUSEs, sourit alors la Professeure de Métamorphose, choisissant volontairement d'oublier cette violation des règles de Poudlard.

- Dobby ? Tu aideras Miss Granger lorsqu'elle fera la potion. Laver les chaudrons, la table, aller chercher les ingrédients, toutes ces choses qui lui faciliteront la tâche.

- Oui, Professeur Dumbledore, Monsieur. Dobby aidera la Mione d'Harry Potter, Monsieur.

Tout le monde sourit alors en entendant la façon dont Dobby appelait Hermione. Ron pouffa et lui donna un coup de coude.

- Oublie la SALE un instant, pour l'amour du ciel, d'Harry et de sa famille, Mione ! murmura-t-il de façon à ce qu'elle seule entende.

Hermione croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et toisa Ron avec un air méprisant, puis elle se tourna vers le Directeur de l'école.

- Il n'y a aucun problème, Professeur Dumbledore, Dobby est le bienvenu pour m'aider à faire ces potions. Je suis certaine qu'il sera d'une aide précieuse. Pas vrai, Dobby ?

Dobby regarda Hermione avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Décidément, Harry Potter n'était entouré que de grands sorciers et de puissantes sorcières…

- Bien, puisque vous savez tout, je ne vous retiens plus. Miss Granger, restez je vous prie, nous allons aller ouvrir le labo de Severus qui doit être plus puissamment gardé que la Réserve d'or de Gringotts.

* * *

La famille Weasley, presque au grand complet, venait d'entrer dans l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste. Il était 14 heures, l'heure des visites et une foule de sorciers et de sorcières se pressait dans le Hall, faisant la queue aux ascenseurs, ou prenant les escaliers pour les plus sportifs. En plus des visiteurs, il y avait la file habituelle des blessés ou malades qui attendaient leur tour devant le bureau de la sorcière d'accueil.

- Où devons-nous aller, Arthur ? demanda Molly en serrant son sac à main sur sa large poitrine.

- Le bureau de l'administration, répondit-il en montrant du doigt une porte fermée à sa gauche.

Les têtes rousses et grises se tournèrent dans la direction indiquée. Sur une porte de bois foncé, un panneau de cuivre rutilant indiquait :

**COULOIR ADMINISTRATIF**

**Entrée interdite au public**

- La secrétaire du Professeur Spleen est prévenue, elle avertira l'aile pénitentiaire et un Auror viendra nous chercher.

- Bien, trancha alors la Tante Muriel en donnant un coup sec de canne sur les dalles de pierre du Hall. Allons-y, ne traînons pas ! Non Tessy, ce n'est pas un distributeur de boissons, mais un distributeur de _Magicondoms._ Tu ne sors jamais de ton trou, hein ?

Tessy haussa les épaules et fit un sourire aux jumeaux qui vinrent l'encadrer.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Tante Tessy, on a encore de ce thé que tu aimes tant ! On t'en servira une petite tasse tout à l'heure. C'est notre mélange spécial grandes occasions, mais faut pas le dire à Maman, elle le garde pour les fêtes, murmura Fred à l'oreille de la grand-tante Weasley.

Bill et Charlie qui avaient malgré tout entendu, se regardèrent et pouffèrent en silence. Puis la petite troupe, à laquelle il ne manquait que Fleur et Ron, entra dans le couloir interdit.

Le couloir était peint en blanc et vert, les couleurs de Sainte-Mangouste. Le sol était recouvert d'une sorte d'épais linoléum vert un peu plus foncé et des spots lumineux magiques étaient encastrés dans le plafond blanc. Quelques affiches ornaient les murs et une ou deux plantes un peu tristounettes trônaient sur de petits supports de bois cérusé.

Arthur s'avança dans le couloir silencieux et désert, lisant les plaques de cuivre ornant chaque porte. Il dépassa ainsi celle affichant « Comptabilité » et s'arrêta devant la suivante « Secrétariat du Professeur Spleen ».

- C'est ici. Inutile de tous entrer. J'y vais.

Il n'y eut que des hochements de tête en guise de réponse. Molly était très pâle, et serrait convulsivement son vieux sac à main de cuir contre elle en pétrissant nerveusement la poignée gravée. Arthur frappa quelques coups de son index replié et entra dans la pièce sans attendre. A la grande contrariété des jumeaux, il referma la porte derrière lui.

- Bonjour Monsieur ! fit une sorcière rondouillette et entre deux âges. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Je suis Arthur Weasley, Madame. Le Professeur Spleen nous a fait dire de nous présenter à vous pour que nous puissions rendre visite à notre fille dans le secteur psychomagique de l'aile pénitentiaire.

- Ah, oui ! Monsieur Weasley, en effet. Je suis au courant. Je vais prévenir l'Auror d'accueil de ce service, il viendra vous chercher.

Laissant Arthur qui tenait entre ses doigts son chapeau de sorcier, la secrétaire quitta son siège et se dirigea vers la cheminée qui se trouvait au fond de son bureau. Après avoir lancé une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans les flammes, elle s'agenouilla devant l'âtre.

- BUREAU DE L'AUROR D'ACCUEIL, AILE PENITENTIAIRE !

Une tête apparût presque aussitôt dans les flammes.

- Oui ?

- Des visiteurs pour le secteur psychomagique, il s'agit de la famille Weasley.

- On était prévenu qu'ils venaient. Je vous envoie quelqu'un les prendre tout de suite.

- Merci bien.

La communication cessa immédiatement et la sorcière se releva, puis elle se tourna vers Arthur avec un sourire.

- Un Auror va venir vous chercher et vous conduire là-bas. Vous pouvez attendre dans le couloir, il y a des sièges un peu plus loin sur votre gauche en sortant.

- Merci, Madame. Bonne journée.

- Vous de même !

Arthur sortit alors du bureau et referma la porte. Il remit son chapeau sur sa tête en soupirant devant les regards interrogateurs de sa famille.

- On vient nous chercher. Nous pouvons nous asseoir un peu plus loin.

- C'est pas de refus, pesta la Tante Muriel en agitant sa tête aux cheveux gris frisés, surmontée d'un chapeau noir orné de dentelles et de plumes. Mes pauvres vieilles jambes ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient.

Il n'y avait pas de chaises pour tout le monde dans le couloir. Arthur et ses fils laissèrent Molly et les Tantines s'asseoir et restèrent debout.

Fidèles à elles-mêmes, les deux vieilles biques examinèrent soigneusement le décor qui les entourait avec les faces-à-mains qu'elles tenaient devant leurs yeux.

- C'est laid ! affirma la Tante Muriel. Tout ce vert ! C'est…

- Gerbant ? tenta Fred.

- Serpentard ? poursuivit Georges.

- Ce ne sont que les couleurs officielles de Sainte-Mangouste, précisa Percy. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit question de l'appartenance à une Maison de Poudlard.

- Muriel… Helbert Spleen n'était-il pas à Serpentard ? murmura Tessy en se penchant un peu vers sa voisine de chaise.

- Bien sûr que si ! Sinon comment ce vieux débris aurait-il pu avoir ce poste ? Ce ne sont pas ses compétences ! Pfff ! ronchonna la vieille Prewett d'un air offusqué. Et puis ces chaises sont d'un inconfort ! ARTHUR ! Lance donc un sortilège de coussinage sur ces chaises, veux-tu ?

- Désolé, Tante Muriel, mais le mobilier de bureau est protégé contre les sortilèges de toutes sortes. C'est comme ça aussi au Ministère.

- Tous des incompétents et des incapables… marmonna la sorcière en pinçant ses lèvres fines.

Fred et George la regardaient, fascinés. Les lèvres plissées et ridées de Tante Muriel, étaient largement badigeonnées de rouge à lèvres carmin très vif et ce rouge-là s'insinuait dans les rides et ridules qui entouraient ses lèvres, leur donnant, selon les jumeaux, un aspect d'anus fatigué par une diarrhée chronique.

- Pourquoi me regardez-vous ainsi, les jumeaux ?

- On trouve fascinant…

- … tout ce que tu dis…

- … Tante Muriel !

- Braves petits ! Ça, ce sont de bons garçons, Molly ! Ils me rappellent tant ces pauvres Gideon et Fabian… Et ils iront loin dans la vie, ces deux là, je vous le dis ! Et sans magouille ! De toute façon, au Ministère, il faut magouiller pour réussir !

- Tout à fait ! ajouta Tessy. C'est bien pour ça que mon pauvre Arthur n'a pas eu l'avancement qu'il méritait, depuis toutes ces années. Cornélius est un incapable !

- C'est un Poufsouffle ! Qu'est-ce que tu voulais en tirer, Tessy ? Il était juste bon à manger dans la main de cet arriviste de Malefoy ! J'espère qu'il grille en enfer, celui-là ! Quand à ce Scrimgeour… pff… je demande à voir ! Harry Potter n'a même pas été décoré de l'Ordre de Merlin ! Ce pauvre garçon !

Au bout de quelques minutes qui parurent une éternité à Molly Weasley lassée des ragots de Muriel et Tessy, une porte s'ouvrit et claqua, ce qui les fit tous tourner la tête en direction du bruit.

Un Auror brun, grand et maigre, un peu essoufflé, marchait vers eux avec un sourire. Les femmes se levèrent aussitôt en le voyant.

- Je suis l'Auror Matthew Albertus, fit-il en tendant la main à Arthur. Je vous reconnais, vous passez par notre Département pour rejoindre votre bureau.

- Je vous ai déjà vu, vous êtes dans l'équipe de Gawain Robards.

- C'est ça ! Désolé pour le retard, on a eu quelques petits soucis avec votre fille.

- Des soucis ? Comment ça, des soucis ? se précipita Molly.

- Eh bien, le Chef Shacklebolt a appris au Guérisseur Pavlov que les deux bannis sont de retour, et que donc le Magenmagot a requalifié le meurtre avec préméditation en tentative de meurtre avec préméditation. Bien entendu, si l'un des deux rescapés devait mourir des suites du bannissement, des charges seraient rajoutées. Enfin bref, poursuivit l'Auror Albertus en faisant signe à la petite troupe de le suivre, le règlement impose au Guérisseur Pavlov de le signifier à la prévenue et elle n'a pas aimé du tout la nouvelle.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna Arthur. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que vous le voyez vous-même.

L'Auror se tut et franchit une nouvelle porte menant dans un long couloir gris sinistre. Il y faisait froid et les fenêtres placées en hauteur étaient garnies d'épais barreaux. Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard en voyant leur mère frissonner de dégoût. Des lampes à gaz éclairaient les lieux par intermittence et leurs pas résonnaient de façon lugubre. La lourde porte de bois ferré, que l'Auror ouvrit avec ses clés et un sortilège, racla sur les dalles de pierre.

Dans le service psychomagique de l'aile pénitentiaire la température était plus clémente. Il y avait quelques cheminées allumées mais les sortilèges de chauffage des sorciers d'entretien étaient bien plus efficaces. Les Weasley levèrent des sourcils étonnés en voyant le désordre dans le bureau de l'infirmière en chef, dans lequel on venait de les faire entrer. Des meubles étaient renversés, des parchemins jonchaient le sol au milieu d'encriers renversés et brisés, ainsi que de plumes tordues et cassées.

Une jeune Auror blonde se faisait panser un œil au beurre noir par Elfrida Munch, l'infirmière en chef, tandis que deux Médicomages discutaient âprement devant un dossier, debout dans un coin de la pièce. Aussitôt, la Tante Muriel se mit à examiner les gestes de l'infirmière avec attention.

- Et bien ! La voilà drôlement arrangée… au moins, cet hématome lui donne des couleurs, parce qu'elle a une mine de papier mâché, cette petite. Ils prennent vraiment n'importe qui dans les Aurors, de nos jours, murmura-t-elle à sa voisine Tessy Weasley.

Les deux Guérisseurs levèrent le nez du dossier qu'ils consultaient et s'approchèrent des visiteurs.

- Ah ! Monsieur et Madame Weasley je présume ? fit l'un des deux Psychomages. Je suis le Guérisseur Sigmund Pavlov et voici mon collègue Antonius Prozac. Désolé pour le désordre, mais votre fille a eu une réaction plutôt violente lorsque nous lui avons annoncé que Messieurs Potter et Rogue avaient été retrouvés à Poudlard.

- Bonjour Messieurs, répondit Arthur en leur tendant la main. Je suis confus, je ne m'imaginais pas qu'elle ferait une chose pareille.

- Elle a tenté de s'enfuir après nous avoir bousculés mais a été rattrapée ici même par l'Auror Tilling qui a pris un coup de poing. Nous avons dû la stupéfixer en urgence.

- Où est-elle ? demanda Molly les larmes aux yeux.

- Malheureusement, dans une cellule capitonnée de haute sécurité. Nous lui avons donné un Philtre de Paix, mais avons dû la mettre dans une camisole de force. Nous craignons qu'elle ne redouble de violence dès qu'elle ne sera plus sous potion.

- Une camisole de force ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose-là ? demanda la Tante Muriel, les sourcils froncés.

- C'est une sorte de veste moldue qui ligote les bras. Les Moldus les emploient dans les cas de violence de leurs forcenés. Les patients ne peuvent pas se faire de mal ni en faire aux autres. De plus, ils ne peuvent se détacher seuls. Nos camisoles sont en outre renforcées par des sortilèges qui inhibent la magie sans baguette.

- On peut la voir ? tenta Bill, avec une légère hésitation.

- Vous pourrez mais derrière un mur de protection. J'ignore combien de temps le Philtre de Paix va agir, sur certains patients très agités, il n'a presque aucun effet. Nous tenterons graduellement d'autres potions plus puissantes, si nécessaire.

- Venez, suivez-nous, fit alors le second Psychomage, celui qui avait des cheveux gris en pétard et un air ahuri.

La petite troupe quitta le bureau, longea le couloir et tourna à droite à une intersection.

- A droite ce sont les cellules des femmes, à gauche celles des hommes, précisa Pavlov qui tenait toujours son dossier.

Charlie affichait une mine dégoûtée et la Tante Tessy s'accrochait au bras de Percy, pas trop rassurée par le lieu.

- Nous mettons des sorts de mutisme sur les plus bruyants, et chaque cellule est sous un sortilège de surveillance. Nous avons des patients très dangereux, voyez-vous.

- Ma petite Ginny n'est pas dangereuse ! affirma Molly, vexée.

Arthur la retint par le bras et lui murmura de se taire.

- En tout cas, elle ne tient pas ça du côté Prewett, déclara Muriel avec assurance. Il n'y a jamais eu de gens dérangés chez nous ! Ça doit venir du côté Weasley…

- Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille, Muriel ! pesta Tessy. Je te rappelle que de notre côté non plus, il n'y a jamais eu de dérangés, comme tu dis !

- Ah bon ? N'as-tu pas un neveu cracmol, Tessy ? Et ta nièce Mafalda ? En voilà donc une originale, plus qu'originale même si tu veux mon avis ! Sortie à Serpentard, je te demande un peu ! Alors hein ? C'est bien de ton côté que ça vient !

- Ferme-la, Muriel ! Mafalda est parfaitement saine d'esprit, et dans toutes les grandes familles de sang-pur, il y a un cracmol de temps en temps. Même chez les Dumbledore ! On dit qu'il avait une sœur cracmol, s'énerva Tessy.

- Ariana était une sorcière, espèce d'inculte ! Cinglée, mais une sorcière tout de même. Et Albus Dumbledore est un sang-mêlé, pour ta gouverne. Ma famille connaissait ses parents et si Perceval Dumbledore était un sang-pur, sa femme Kendra était née-moldue, par contre.

Très énervée, Muriel s'approcha de Tessy et attrapa les deux bords de son chapeau cloche style années 20 et l'enfonça complètement sur sa tête, masquant ses yeux jusqu'à son nez.

- Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne plus mettre ces tenues rocambolesques ? Tu n'es plus une jeune sorcière, à quoi bon vouloir suivre la mode ainsi ? Tu te ridiculises ma pauvre Tessy. Pas étonnant, tu n'as jamais eu aucun goût.

Les jumeaux étaient pliés de rire et pouffaient derrière leurs mains. Bill et Charlie se mordaient les lèvres pour s'efforcer de garder leur sérieux.

Tante Tessy qui suivait la mode… On aurait tout vu. La vieille Weasley portait une tenue qui avait été à la pointe de la mode, en effet. Mais… dans les années 1920.

Sa robe bleue marine à coupe droite et taille basse, lui arrivait aux chevilles. Sur son corps décharné, elle avait l'air d'un vieux sac. Ses chaussures blanches à brides et talons bobines auraient fait la joie d'un musée moldu. Et que dire de son chapeau cloche écru, son long manteau sans forme précise, à grand col châle et fermé à la taille par un seul bouton d'une taille honorable ? Pire, elle portait un grand collier de perles en sautoir, qui lui arrivait à la taille et un chignon bas, comme il était de bon ton en ce temps-là.

Bien sûr la Tante Muriel, elle, ne suivait pas cette mode qu'elle jugeait indigne pour une femme de son âge et de son rang. Non, elle s'était arrêtée à la mode des sorcières de l'époque victorienne. La seule digne d'être suivie et portée, selon elle.

Aucun Weasley ne se mêla de la conversation. Il était inutile de jeter de l'huile sur le feu. Personne n'ignorait les caractères des deux femmes.

Le Guérisseur Pavlov s'arrêta devant la porte numéro 9. Il ne tenta pas de l'ouvrir mais tira sa baguette de sa poche.

- _Invisibilem Murum,_ murmura-t-il en pointant son artéfact magique devant le mur.

Le mur devint alors transparent et le Psychomage se tourna vers la famille Weasley.

- Vous pouvez la voir et elle peut vous voir et vous entendre à présent. Comme vous pouvez le constater, elle est consciente.

- Elle semble calme, fit alors Antonius Prozac qui surveillait Ginny à travers la cloison vitrée.

- Mon cher confrère, attendons un peu avant de le noter dans le dossier. On ne sait jamais, répondit Pavlov avec une moue dubitative en regardant Ginny.

Les deux hommes s'écartèrent et laissèrent les Weasley s'approcher du mur transparent.

- GINNY ! appela aussitôt Molly.

La susnommée leva aussitôt les yeux. Elle était assise sur un matelas épais posé à même le sol matelassé comme les murs et le plafond. Ses bras étaient plaqués contre son ventre par une sorte de gros gilet de toile blanche aux lourdes sangles bouclées dans son dos et sur les côtés. Une pièce de tissu passait entre ses jambes par dessus son pantalon de velours côtelé marron. George comprit immédiatement que c'était pour qu'elle ne puisse pas retirer la camisole en la passant au dessus de sa tête comme un pull. Il le notifia à Fred au creux de son oreille.

Tessy et Arthur eurent un mouvement instinctif de recul en voyant le visage de Ginny. Ses cheveux roux étaient emmêlés et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Pire sa bouche était tordue en un rictus de haine.

- Ma petite Ginny ! pleurnicha Molly. Attachée comme un animal sauvage, ce n'est pas possible.

- MAMAN ! cria alors la rouquine, redevenant celle qu'ils avaient toujours connue. SORS-MOI DE LÀ !

- Mon bébé ! Tout va bien, je suis là et Papa est là aussi !

- Maman, j'ai pas fait exprès, je le f'rai plus je te promets ! Je veux rentrer à la maison…

Arthur empoigna alors Molly et lui retira sa baguette des mains.

- Lâche-moi, Arthur ! Je veux ramener mon bébé à la maison. Elle ne fera de mal à personne. Elle n'est pas folle ni dangereuse !

- On ne peut pas dire que ses actions le prouvent, Molly, fit alors la grand-tante Muriel, qui semblait très sceptique. Moi, je suis d'avis qu'elle reste aux bons soins des Psychomages. De toute façon, c'est à Amélia Bones et au Magenmagot de statuer sur cette affaire, pas à nous.

- LA FERME ! hurla Ginny, soudain énervée.

- Inutile de te mettre dans tes états pareils, jeune fille ! Ce n'est pas digne d'une sorcière bien-élevée. Tu as vu ta tête ?

- Tante Muriel a raison, Gin', affirma alors Percy en s'approchant de la vitre. Si tu veux trouver un bon mari pour redorer ton nom après tes dernières bêtises, il va falloir que tu prennes plus soin de toi.

- Un mari ? s'extasia Ginny, ravie. Tu crois que je pourrais épouser un sorcier riche et célèbre ?

- Eh bien, si tu fais un effort, pourquoi pas… hésita alors Percy.

Derrière lui, Bill et Charlie levaient les yeux au ciel et les jumeaux fronçaient les sourcils. Vraiment, il n'y avait que cette andouille de Percy pour dire de telles conneries. Charlie secoua la tête en désapprobation et regarda ses trois frères en vissant son index à sa tempe.

- Percy est aussi idiot qu'elle ! J'te jure ! marmonna-t-il à destination de Bill.

- Mais c'est Harry que je voulais ! gémit la rouquine. Dis… Perce… tu en connais pas un autre toi, de riche et célèbre ?

Alors que Percy frottait son menton en réfléchissant, Bill le bouscula pour prendre sa place. Il voulait en avoir le cœur net. Ginny était-elle aussi instable qu'on le disait ?

- Attends, M'man, tenta Bill en voyant que Molly allait prendre la parole. Je voudrais essayer quelque chose.

L'aîné des enfants regarda sa sœur.

- Eh ! Sœurette ! Tu sais qu'Harry est rentré ? Il va très bien.

- Harry ? Mon Harry ? C'était pas un mensonge alors ? Il vient me voir bientôt ?

Le visage de la rouquine sembla s'éclairer quelques instants, puis elle fronça les sourcils.

- Et l'autre, le bâtard graisseux ! Il est mort ? Il va bientôt mourireuuuuh, chantonna-t-elle, avant d'éclater de rire.

- C'est pas drôle, Gin' ! pesta Fred. Si Rogue meurt, Harry aussi va mourir et tu le sais !

La rouquine bondit alors de son matelas et tenta de se jeter sur la vitre. Elle fut heureusement retenue par les deux chaines attachées dans son dos à la camisole et reliées au mur par un anneaux scellé sous les capitons et inaccessible.

- JE M'EN FOUS ! JE VEUX QUE CE SALE MANGEMORT CRÈVE ! ET SON BÂTARD AVEC LUI !

La Tante Muriel, furieuse, s'avança alors. Les aigrettes de son chapeau tremblaient sous son indignation. Les bijoux de jais qu'elle portait, étincelaient sous les éclairages magiques et ses mains décharnées recouvertes de mitaines de dentelles noires se crispèrent sur le pommeau en ivoire de sa canne.

- GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY ! Ta conduit est inqualifiable ! Tu as jeté l'opprobre sur notre famille, et pire tu ne t'en repends même pas ! Tu viens d'échapper à une condamnation à Azkaban pour double meurtre avec préméditation. Ne t'imagine pas que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça ! Le Magenmagot n'en a pas fini avec toi, demoiselle ! S'il ne tenait qu'à moi, tu ne quitterais jamais plus cette cellule rembourrée.

- Capitonnée, Tante Muriel.

- Heuu… oui, merci Percy pour cette précision.

Derrière Percy, les jumeaux firent des grimaces pour se moquer de leur frère si pompeux, même dans cette triste situation.

- VIEILLE FOLLE ! hurla Ginny. JE TE DÉTESTE !

- Respecte tes aînés, Ginny, s'il te plaît, tenta Arthur d'une voix faible.

L'homme était visiblement sous le choc et ne savait que faire, ni que dire. Molly pleurait à présent le nez dans son mouchoir, agrippée au bras de Charlie qui regardait sa sœur la bouche pincée.

- C'est parfait ! répliqua la Tante Muriel. Puisque je suis folle, tu ne verras aucun inconvénient à ce que je te déshérite. Je dis donc officiellement que tu n'hériteras pas d'une seule noise de l'or des Prewett. Que cela soit ainsi !

Les paroles prononcées par Muriel Prewett furent reconnues et scellées par la magie, puisqu'aussitôt une lueur sortit de la vieille femme et s'en alla frapper Ginny, malgré le mur transparent qui se dressait entre elles.

- Tessy ? Tu as quelque chose à dire à cette petite criminelle ?

- J'en parlerai avec Arthur avant, mais je pense faire la même chose. Ultérieurement. Après tout, elle porte le nom des Weasley. Nous ne sommes pas riches, mais notre famille est honorablement connue dans le Monde Magique, tout comme les Prewett. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser passer un tel crime, encore en plus pour une raison aussi stupide ! Vouloir briser un couple ! Les bannir dans le passé ! Convoiter un garçon qui encore en plus est homosexuel, quelle idiotie ! On se demande bien pourquoi, elle a agit ainsi d'ailleurs.

- L'or… commença Fred.

- … et la gloire, termina George.

- C'est tout sauf…

- … de l'amour sincère !

Les Weasley/Prewett se turent et regardèrent Ginny qui à présent riait comme une folle en sautillant partout dans sa cellule, du moins dans la mesure de ce que permettaient les chaînes qui la retenaient.

- Je suis peut-être vieille et sûrement un peu folle, annonça la Tante Muriel, mais ce n'est pas moi qui suis dans une cellule capitonnée d'une succursale d'Azkaban. Arthur, Molly ? Tessy et moi allons rejoindre le salon de thé au 5ème étage. Nous vous y attendrons. Je présume que vous souhaitez parler avec les Guérisseurs. Je ne sais pas si vous allez en tirer grand-chose d'ailleurs, parce qu'ils ne me semblent pas particulièrement compétents ! Je croyais qu'elle était sous potion calmante ? Joli résultat ! Tous des incompétents ! Du gibier pour Azkaban ! Allez Tessy, allons-nous en, avant que je ne devienne franchement désagréable ! Quittons ce lieu de perdition !

- Attends-nous, Tante Muriel, on vient avec toi ! s'écrièrent les jumeaux, qui voulaient tenter de saouler les deux vieille femmes cette fois-ci, vu que visiblement la Tante Tessy n'avait pas l'intention de s'éterniser non plus sur les lieux.

- Parfait ! Tessy, nous avons deux beaux chevaliers servants, profitons-en ! Messieurs les Guérisseurs, nous vous souhaitons bien le bonsoir.

Et les deux vieilles chipies attrapèrent chacune un des jumeaux par le bras et retournèrent sur leurs pas, afin de rejoindre l'Auror Albertus qui allait très certainement les raccompagner jusqu'au Hall de Sainte-Mangouste.

Arthur, très éprouvé, retira ses lunettes et essuya ses yeux avec un mouchoir propre qu'il déplia. Bill s'approcha de lui et lui tapota le dos en signe de soutien, tandis que Molly était toujours effondrée dans les bras de Charlie. Percy lui était livide et regardait Ginny qui sautait dans sa cellule et hurlait toujours de rire.

- Qu'allez-vous lui faire ? demanda le père bouleversé. Elle ne peut pas rester ainsi. Et vous dites qu'elle a bu un Philtre de Paix ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça serait, si elle n'en avait pas pris ?

Sigmund Pavlov jeta un _Finite_ sur le mur qui redevint normal. Il lança un regard à son collègue Prozac qui prenait des notes avec une plume à papote médicomagique blanche.

- Visiblement, mon cher confrère, nous allons devoir modifier notre prescription. La patiente ne réagit pas au Philtre de Paix.

Le grand-oncle de Luna Lovegood hocha la tête, devinant ce que Pavlov avait en tête.

- Il nous reste les électro-sorts, dit-il en soupirant, en direction de son auditoire attentif. Si avec ça et les potions dont nous disposons, elle ne s'améliore pas, alors je crains que nous ne puissions rien faire. Et elle restera ici toute sa vie.


	16. Quand Malefoy s'en mèle

**Note de l'auteur** : C'est l'avant-dernier chapitre, on arrive au bout !

**Bêta** : Mokonalex

Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

Hermione Granger et Albus Dumbledore se dirigeaient vers les cachots du Professeur Rogue. La jeune Gryffondor était un peu anxieuse à la pensée de tous les cours qu'elle manquait depuis quelque temps. Tout en descendant le Grand Escalier de marbre qui menait au rez-de-chaussée, elle ne put s'empêcher de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres et se tourna vers le vieux Directeur silencieux et pensif qui l'accompagnait.

- Heuuu… Professeur Dumbledore ?

- Oui, Miss Granger ?

- Est-ce que… ben voilà… heu… bredouilla Hermione en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure à la manière d'Harry.

- Parlez sans crainte, ma chère. Qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse ?

- Et bien… Ron et moi… sans compter Harry… On a beaucoup manqué de classes ces derniers temps, et là encore, je vais en manquer. Pas que ça m'ennuie de faire les potions, non pas du tout ! Mais j'aurais bien aimé savoir si nous pourrions avoir quelques cours de rattrapage, si c'était possible… Je ne voudrais pas abuser…

- Bien entendu ! Je verrai ça avec le Professeur McGonagall mais entre nous, Miss Granger, vous vous en sortirez très bien sans. Monsieur Weasley, en aura besoin, sans nul doute, tout comme Harry à qui ça ne fera pas de mal. Je pense d'ailleurs aux potions où ils sont franchement médiocres. Monsieur Londubat pourra les aider en Botanique si Madame Chourave ne peut pas. Les devoirs des Directeurs de Maisons sont très lourds à gérer et prennent énormément de temps, je ne vous le cache pas. Mais nous nous organiserons, n'ayez aucune crainte.

- Merci, Professeur, répondit Hermione, un peu confuse de causer du dérangement et d'alourdir la charge de travail de ses professeurs.

Elle resserra les pans de sa cape d'hiver devant elle, puis souffla sur ses mains gantées de laine. Il faisait très froid dans le Hall et le vent qui s'infiltrait sous la grande porte donnant sur le cloître faisait vaciller les flammes des braseros et des torches. Hermione suivit Dumbledore lorsqu'il contourna l'escalier par la gauche afin de prendre le couloir menant aux cachots.

Tous deux dépassèrent l'entrée de la salle commune de Serpentard – Hermione ignorait d'ailleurs où se trouvait ladite entrée –, les salles de classes du Professeur Rogue et s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de son bureau.

- Ce sera bien plus simple de passer par ici. Je ne voudrais pas que les appartements de Severus et Harry servent de gare de triage entre son labo personnel et ses réserves. Bien que je sois intimement persuadé que l'accès aux réserves personnelles du Professeur Rogue soit inaccessible, même pour moi.

Le vieil homme posa simplement sa main à plat sur le chêne de la porte et ferma les yeux. Hermione sentit la douce vibration des barrières magiques qui s'effondraient, répondant à l'ordre du Directeur de Poudlard. Albus ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour laisser la Préfète-en-chef passer, puis il entra à son tour et referma la porte. Le bureau était tel que Rogue l'avait laissé. Une plume et un encrier étaient posés sur la table de travail, juste à côté d'une épaisse liasse de parchemins copieusement raturés de rouge. Le regard d'Hermione s'attarda sur la bibliothèque garnie de vieux manuels scolaires et de grimoires de potions et d'ingrédients. Au fond de la petite pièce, juste derrière le bureau et la chaise à haut-dossier se trouvait une porte que personne n'avait très certainement franchi, à part le staff et Harry.

- La porte que vous voyez ici mène au labo de potions personnel de Severus, celle à l'autre bout, à ses appartements et à la salle de classe principale.

Hermione suivit le doigt tendu de Dumbledore et reconnut la porte désignée qui se trouvait tout près de celle menant au couloir des cachots, comme il était habituellement nommé. La brunette hocha la tête et laissa le vieil homme ouvrir de nouveau le labo en demandant à Poudlard de lui laisser le passage.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce sombre, Hermione fut saisie par le froid polaire qui y régnait. Comment allait-elle pouvoir travailler dans ce lieu, en grelottant et les doigts tétanisés ? Elle se morigéna soudain, ayant un instant oublié qu'elle était une sorcière. Sortant sa baguette magique, elle la pointa distraitement sur elle-même en soupirant.

- _Corpus Calefactum_.

- Vous avez froid ? La chaleur des chaudrons va réchauffer la pièce assez vite, Miss Granger, s'amusa Dumbledore. Croyez-moi, c'est parfois une étuve ici… mais nous sommes en hiver et sous le Lac Noir, donc il fait froid. Bah… Comme dit Severus, le froid conserve les ingrédients plus longtemps et sans magie ce qui n'est pas un mal pour eux.

- Auriez-vous une idée d'où le Professeur Rogue range ses recettes, Professeur Dumbledore ?

- Ah, oui. Ici, dans ce buffet.

Le vieil homme entreprit alors de fouiller parmi les nombreux cahiers de parchemin, tous impeccablement étiquetés.

- Voyons… Poisons… Contrepoisons et antidotes… Jumeaux Weasley… Hi hi hi ! Severus a même listé les potions des jumeaux, sans nul doute pour contrecarrer leurs effets. Ah, ces brigands… gloussa Dumbledore amusé, tout en fourrageant parmi les ouvrages cités. Infirmerie de Poudlard… Voilà ! Je pense que dans ce grimoire, nous devrions trouver notre bonheur. Ce sont toutes les potions que Madame Pomfresh commande habituellement. La potion de nutrition doit être à l'intérieur…

L'épais volume fut prestement retiré de son étagère et rapidement feuilleté par le vieil homme qui s'était installé sans cérémonie sur l'un des hauts tabourets posés devant une des paillasses carrelées.

- Vous avez bien dit « nutrition de grade 3 », Miss Granger ?

- C'est exact, Professeur.

- Alors je pense que nous avons trouvé notre bonheur, fit le Directeur en lui tendant le gros carnet relié de cuir vert, ouvert à une certaine page.

Hermione prit l'ouvrage qu'on lui tendait et déchiffrant rapidement les pattes de mouche de son professeur, elle soupira.

- Ce n'est pas exactement la recette que j'ai, mais connaissant le Professeur Rogue, il a dû l'améliorer. Je vais faire celle-ci, bien entendu. Surtout que certains changements sont fascinants…

Le visage de la Gryffondor s'éclaira, et comme elle allait se lancer dans une longue explication certainement enthousiaste, Albus se leva et l'interrompit.

- Je vous laisse, Miss Granger. Appelez Dobby pour qu'il vous aide ! Je vous rappelle que vous avez tout le temps que vous souhaitez. Utilisez les ingrédients de la réserve de l'école, ceux qui sont ici aussi… Comme je vous l'ai dit, inutile que nous allions nous battre contre les barrières magiques des réserves personnelles de Severus. Ce serait du temps perdu pour rien.

D'un geste de la tête, Dumbledore désigna une porte dans le fond du cachot. Hermione y jeta un coup d'œil discret, se promettant de ne pas approcher de là. Severus Rogue était connu pour ses barrières magiques et ses pièges, et elle n'avait pas envie de se retrouver transformée en on-ne-savait-quoi ou mutilée de quelque façon, merci bien.

Ne se préoccupant plus du vieux Directeur, elle alla chercher un chaudron de taille 2, celle à laquelle elle était le plus habituée et le posa sur l'un des brûleurs magiques qui se trouvait sur la paillasse.

- _Aguamenti_, marmonna-t-elle, très excitée de découvrir les modifications apportée par la Terreur des cachots, à cette simple potion de niveau BUSEs.

Elle lançait un _Incendio_ sur le brûleur, alors que Dumbledore quittait la pièce discrètement. Déjà plongée – virtuellement – dans sa potion en cours, elle n'entendit pas le Directeur s'en aller.

- Voyons, voyons… Il me faut… marmonna Hermione en déchiffrant les pattes de mouche du Professeur, sur le vieux cahier de cuir. Deux rognons confits de rats…. Oui… Trois onces de graines de Puffapod, une demi-once de poudre de pierre de lune…. Mmmm… rien de nouveau. HAAAAA ! Par contre ça, c'est trèèèèès nouveau ! De la poudre d'œuf de Boutefeu Chinois, et une feuille séchée de chou péteur de Papouasie ? Incroyable !

Hermione aurait sauté partout comme une folle si elle s'était appelée Lavande Brown. Elle se contenta d'afficher un large sourire hilare tout en fixant les bocaux d'ingrédients, d'un air extasié. Visiblement, les modifications apportées par la Terreur des cachots à la potion de nutrition de grade 3, lui plaisaient.

Elle se jeta sur les bocaux du placard à ingrédients habituellement réservés aux cours. Mais alors que la brunette revenait vers le labo les bras chargés de flacons, la cheminée du bureau du Directeur de Serpentard, s'illumina de vert et Albus Dumbledore en sortit en s'époussetant.

- Miss Granger ! Vous pouvez laisser tomber les ingrédients utilisés par les étudiants ! Heuuu… Au sens figuré, bien sûr… Allez donc les remettre là où vous les avez pris, nous pouvons entrer dans la réserve personnelle de Severus. Harry vient de me donner le mot de passe.

Hermione, surprise, ouvrit la bouche et écarquilla les yeux.

- Harry connaît le mot de passe de la RÉSERVE ? La réserve PERSONNELLE du Professeur Rogue ? Comment est-ce même possible ?

Dumbledore leva les bras et les yeux au ciel, pour signifier son incompréhension et son amusement.

- L'amour, Miss Granger… L'amour ! Ceci dit, le mot de passe est _Cicer Arietinum_…

- Pois-chiche ? Quelle drôle d'idée, s'exclama la Gryffondor depuis le placard aux ingrédients, en remettant les flacons inutilement empruntés à leurs places.

- Heuuu… oui, l'humour de Severus est un peu particulier, je vous l'accorde, révéla le Directeur en lissant sa longue barbe entre ses doigts noueux. Selon Harry, il pense que les Gryffondors ayant justement un cerveau de pois-chiche, ils ne trouveront jamais le mot de passe.

- Groummmppph ! râla Mione. Parce que les Serpentards le trouveraient, EUX ? Laissez-moi rire ! La plupart est trop limitée intellectuellement. La consanguinité fait des ravages chez eux.

Dumbledore éclata de rire en se tenant les côtes.

- Vous n'avez pas tort, Miss Granger, mais nous allons garder ça pour nous, si vous le voulez bien. Je ne tiens pas à me mettre Severus et Harry à dos. Parce que nous savons, n'est-ce pas, que ce qui tracasserait Severus, tracasserait aussi Harry et vice versa.

Hermione suivit le Professeur Dumbledore jusqu'à la lourde porte dont elle n'aurait jamais osé approcher, sachant qu'elle était bardée de sortilèges dont certains pas piqués des hannetons, voire même presque impardonnables. Presque…

Le vieil homme agita sa baguette en rond devant la porte comme pour tenter de détecter les barrières magiques. Il soupira.

- Je m'en doutais… sans mot de passe, on ne rentrerait pas dans ce lieu.

- Franchement, pesta Hermione. C'est la Réserve d'or de Fort Knox ou quoi ?

- Pardon ? fit Dumbledore en se tournant vers Hermione avec un air intrigué. Qu'est-ce donc cela ?

- Un truc moldu, disons l'équivalent de la Réserve d'or de Gringotts.

- C'est presque ça, Miss Granger. Les ingrédients de potions de Severus sont pour lui aussi précieux que l'or pour les Gobelins. On ne le changera pas.

Albus se retourna vers le panneau de bois qui bloquait le passage.

- _Citer Arietinum_…

La porte brilla quelques fractions de secondes et s'ouvrit seule avec un petit bruit de serrure actionnée. Très surprenant…

Hermione entra dans le lieu à la suite du Professeur Dumbledore. Devant eux, s'étendaient des merveilles, pour un potionniste. Cet endroit était une caverne d'Ali Baba. Partout sur les murs couraient des étagères remplies de bocaux de tailles diverses. Certains étaient transparents et laissaient voir leurs contenus peu ragoûtants. La vue de deux fœtus anencéphales fit frissonner la Gryffondor de dégoût, tout comme un avorton d'Elfe, visiblement mal formé. Il apparaissait que le Professeur Rogue, en plus de ses précieux ingrédients, collectionnait aussi les curiosités anatomiques. On se demandait bien pourquoi faire !

- Il a… il a…Ouaaahhhhh ! De la Bétoine ! Entière !

- Vous en avez besoin ? Il me semble qu'il y a un protocole bien particulier pour cueillir ne serait-ce qu'une tige de cette plante.

- Oui, affirma Hermione. On doit réciter cette incantation avant de cueillir la plante : Herbe Bétoine qui au commencement fut trouvée par Esculape, je te requiers par cette prière, toi qui est appelée Dame de toutes les herbes et par celui qui ordonna que tu fusses créée pour œuvrer dans tant de médecines… Je te requiers de bien vouloir m'aider dans toute chose que je voudrais.

Le Professeur Dumbledore regarda Hermione, bouche bée. Il la savait brillante, une des sorcières les plus brillantes de sa génération, mais là, franchement, il en était sidéré. Cette petite née-moldue connaissait une incantation datant du moyen-âge et oubliée de tous à part de quelques potionnistes acharnés du genre de Severus.

- Vous m'épatez un peu plus chaque jour, Miss Granger ! Je vous laisse, j'ai du travail en retard. Amusez-vous bien !

Le vieil homme pivota sur ses talons et quitta la pièce par où il était entré : la cheminette. Hermione l'entendit donner l'adresse de son bureau. Elle soupira, tentant inutilement de calmer les battements anarchiques de son cœur, provoqués par la vue des merveilles plus que tentantes qui l'entouraient.

- Il y en a pour des milliers de gallions, ici, j'en suis sûre, marmonna-t-elle en faisant son choix parmi les rayonnages. Une telle collection… il a dû falloir un temps fou pour la constituer, en plus… Me demande ce qu'il y a mis comme sorts de préservation…

Une dizaine de minutes et quelques allers-retours plus tard, Hermione était de nouveau devant son chaudron à présent bouillonnant. Alors qu'elle hachait menu une racine de mauve préalablement pelée, un « pop » la surprit et la fit sursauter. Elle poussa un cri et laissa tomber son couteau d'argent sur le sol de pierre.

- Dobby ! Par Merlin, tu m'as fait une peur bleue ! s'exclama-t-elle, le cœur battant de nouveau la chamade.

La jeune Gryffondor se baissa pour ramasser le couteau et se redressa en soufflant et en remettant derrière son oreille, une mèche de cheveux qui s'était échappée de son chignon mal fait.

- Dobby doit aider la Mione d'Harry Potter. Que peut faire Dobby pour la Mione d'Harry Potter ?

L'Elfe la regardait avec un large sourire ravi qui dévoilait ses grandes dents, tout en sautillant d'excitation.

- Heuuu… oui… Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais faire ? Mmmm…

Hermione regarda autour d'elle. Les flacons vides attendant d'être remplis de potions étaient immaculés, les chaudrons sur les étagères étaient rutilants et par Merlin… Celui là… il n'était quand même pas en OR ? Stop ! Elle n'était pas là pour ça et devait se préoccuper de sa potion et pas des magnifiques chaudrons du Bâtard des cachots. Oui, mais tout de même… en or ! Et avec un touilleur automatique en améthyste !

- Tu as déjà fait des potions, Dobby ? Ou du moins… assisté quelqu'un qui faisait des potions ?

- Dobby a aidé son ancien maître parfois. Mais le méchant ancien maître de Dobby ne faisait pas bien les potions, Mione d'Harry Potter, Miss. Beaucoup d'explosions et de chaudrons fondus. Dobby devait tout nettoyer, après. Et sans magie…

L'Elfe fit une grimace dégoûtée, sans se départir de son sourire.

- Ok. Alors… Si tu pilais une de ces feuilles séchées dans un des mortiers, hein ? Tu saurais ?

- Dobby sait, Mione d'Harry Potter, Miss. Dobby fait.

L'Elfe se précipita vers un des mortiers en bois qui trônait sur une étagère, avec son pilon assorti. Il s'en saisit prestement et comme il revenait vers la paillasse où Hermione œuvrait, il se prit les pieds dans les couches épaisses de chaussettes qu'il portait et s'étala de tout son long. Le mortier et le pilon roulèrent sur les dalles, heureusement sans dégâts. La Gryffondor se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en continuant de martyriser sa racine de mauve. Encore heureux que le mortier n'était pas en pierre… sinon tous deux auraient été pulvérisés par Rogue dès son réveil.

Dobby se redressa tout confus et se précipita la tête la première vers la porte de l'un des buffets et se cogna ladite tête à plusieurs reprises pour se punir.

- Méchant Dobby ! Méchant ! Dobby maladroit et incapable !

- STOP, DOBBY !

Hermione venait d'abandonner sa racine et retenait l'Elfe par le col de son pull Weasley rétréci.

- Je t'interdis de te punir ! Si tu te blesses, Harry ne me le pardonnera jamais !

A la grande surprise de la brunette, Dobby s'agenouilla en pleurnichant devant Hermione et lui prit une main qu'il bécota avec dévotion en marmonnant des compliments sans queue ni tête.

- Heuuu… c'est très gentil, mais je dois retourner à mon chaudron, là… Alors, rends-moi ma main, Dobby. Ensuite, pile cette feuille séchée et tout ira bien. Tu n'as rien cassé. _°Pour l'instant…°_

Toisant l'Elfe avec suspicion, Hermione retourna à son hachage menu de racine, se demandant quelle catastrophe, il allait bien pouvoir déclencher dans l'après-midi. Harry lui avait souvent raconté qu'en voulant trop en faire, Dobby se mettait souvent dans de fâcheuses situations, ainsi que le sorcier qu'il avait absolument voulu aider…

* * *

Hermione ne quitta les cachots que peu de temps avant l'heure du dîner. Vêtue d'un tablier en cuir de dragon qu'elle avait trouvé dans le labo de potion et qu'elle avait noué autour de sa robe aux couleurs de Gryffondor, elle se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie, suivie de Dobby qui s'était révélé un assistant dévoué bien qu'un peu maladroit. Tous deux portaient des paniers de bois à anses, dont chaque case contenait un gros flacon de potion. Les caissettes de transports étaient volumineuses et lourdes, mais Hermione n'avait pas osé les alléger magiquement car elle ignorait ce que le sort ferait aux potions. Dobby ne semblait pas affecté par le poids de sa charge, sans doute que la magie des Elfes y était pour quelque chose. Ils ne croisèrent personne dans les couloirs, du moins, c'est ce que la jeune fille pensa. Pourtant, alors qu'ils longeaient le couloir du premier étage menant à l'infirmerie, un élève caché sous une cape d'invisibilité la remarqua. Ce n'était pas Harry qui pour l'heure était sagement allongé contre Severus dans un lit magiquement agrandi.

Un seul autre élève possédait une cape d'invisibilité. Pas aussi prestigieuse que celle d'Harry non, plutôt une comme celles que possédait Fol Œil…

Lucius Malefoy avait depuis longtemps donné sa cape à son fils, lorsqu'il avait appris que le Sauveur en possédait une. Pas question qu'un Malefoy n'ait pas aussi bien qu'un Sang-mêlé, même un Potter. Et Drago, profitant que personne ou presque à part ses camarades de dortoir n'était au courant, se promenait régulièrement et espionnait à loisirs depuis des années.

La voix d'Hermione encourageant Dobby, avait tiré le blondinet de sa rêverie : il espérait entrer dans une salle qui s'obstinait à vouloir rester fermée.

- Nous y sommes presque, Dobby, encore un petit effort et les potions seront entre de bonnes mains. J'espère que ça aidera le Professeur Rogue à se remettre.

- Oui, Maîtresse Mione, Miss. Les potions sont parfaites.

- Dobbyyyy ! gémit Hermione. Ne m'appelle pas Maîtresse, je ne suis pas ta Maîtresse, voyons !

- Oui, Dobby a compris, Mione d'Harry Potter, Miss.

Hermione soupira en entendant de nouveau Dobby, et secouant sa tête échevelée par une journée de dur labeur, elle pressa le pas vers la porte vitrée de l'infirmerie.

Drago Malefoy, intrigué déjà par l'absence d'Hermione Granger aux cours de la journée ensuite par sa présence dans ce couloir, vêtue d'un tablier de potionniste et chargée de flacons de potions, fit demi-tour, abandonnant la porte qu'il tentait discrètement de forcer. Il entreprit de suivre Hermione et avant qu'elle ou Dobby ne referme la porte de l'infirmerie, se glissa à leur suite et se plaqua ensuite contre le mur, attendant de voir ce qui allait se passer.

- Madame Pomfresh ? appela la Gryffondor.

Une tête surmontée d'une coiffe apparût derrière la paroi de verre cathédrale qui isolait le bureau de la Médicomage du reste de l'infirmerie.

- Déjà Miss Granger ? Vous avez fait vite ! fit Poppy Pomfresh en ce précipitant pour prendre les caissettes de potions. Je ne vous attendais pas de si tôt.

- Une fois le premier chaudron fait, c'était facile.

- Comme vous y allez… la formule habituelle n'est pas si compliquée juste un peu longue, mais vous avez dû tomber sur la recette de Severus… Et celle-là…

- Fascinante ! rosit Hermione en donnant les paniers de bois à Poppy qui s'en empara prestement. Comment vont-ils ?

- Harry va descendre prendre son dîner dans la Grande Salle. Il pourra retourner en cours dès demain, mais il passera toutes ses nuits ici et y prendra tous ses repas ensuite. Je le laisse descendre ce soir pour rassurer ses camarades, mais je refuse de prendre un seul risque. Miss Weasley a été arrêtée mais on ne sait jamais… Si elle faisait des émules… Ah non merci bien !

- Et le Professeur Rogue ?

- … ne doit pas bouger d'ici la naissance. Les visites sont interdites, ordre de Julius.

Hermione hocha la tête.

- Je retourne nettoyer le labo avant le repas. Je l'ai laissé en désordre, je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre.

- Prenez la cheminette, Miss Granger, ou mieux, Dobby ?

- Oui, Madame Pomfresh ?

- Pop' Miss Granger dans le labo de potions, ça ira plus vite.

- Oui, tout de suite, Dobby obéit, Madame Pomfresh, Madame.

Drago pesta sous sa cape. La Je-Sais-Tout venait de transplaner avec son ancien Elfe vendu à cet idiot de Potter et donc il allait devoir se faire discret pour quitter les lieux.

Mais au moins, il n'avait pas tout perdu. Le Traitre était coincé à l'infirmerie jusqu'à la naissance, et donc… une proie facile pour une petite vengeance. Potter était bel et bien malade, et donc les bruits qui couraient étaient vrais. Cette petite idiote de Weasmoche l'avait empoisonné, visiblement.

Tout excité, le Serpentard, profitant que la Médicomage disparaissait avec ses paniers de potions, dans ce qu'il savait être le couloir des chambres de quarantaine, quitta discrètement les lieux. Dissimulé sous sa cape d'invisibilité, il longea les couloirs et descendit le Grand Escalier de marbre pour retourner dans la Salle Commune des Vert et Argent. Juste devant l'entrée – un mur de pierre orné d'un serpent gravé – Drago Malefoy retira sa cape et la plia rapidement pour la dissimuler sous sa robe d'école. Il passa une main nerveuse dans sa tignasse blonde et ne put s'empêcher un petit rictus sournois à la pensée du mauvais tour qu'il allait jouer à ce traitre de Rogue.

- _Salazar est le plus grand !_

Le mur s'ouvrit dans un bruit de pierres qui raclaient les unes contre les autres et dévoila la Salle Commune baignée dans une irréelle lumière verte. Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers lui un instant, puis leurs propriétaires reprirent leurs positions initiales et leurs conversations, sans plus se préoccuper de lui. Le grand blond se dirigea tranquillement de son pas de conquérant habituel vers le dortoir des garçons de 7ème année où il savait trouver Nott, Zabini, Parkinson et ses copines… en bref la bande habituelle, plus les quelques élèves plus jeunes qui se miraient dans leurs aînés avec adoration.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant qu'ils étaient en effet tous là, vautrés sur les lits ou dans des fauteuils dépareillés, visiblement conjurés pour cette occasion.

- T'étais où, Dray ? Je t'ai cherché avec Milly ! protesta Pansy, la mine boudeuse, en écartant sa frange blonde qui lui tombait sur les yeux.

Malefoy eut un autre de ses fameux rictus.

- J'ai suivi la Sang-de-Bourbe des Gryffies. Elle se pavanait dans le couloir de l'infirmerie avec des caisses de potions, un tablier de potionniste et mon ancien Elfe de Maison, celui que ce petit saligaud de Potter m'a taxé !

- Et ? l'interrogea Blaise Zabini, tout en suçant une plume en sucre jaune vif.

- Et je suis entré à sa suite dans l'infirmerie, sans me faire voir, bien entendu. Et… J'ai appris que le sale Traitre était coincé au lit jusqu'à la naissance de son bâtard ! Il n'a pas le droit de se lever. C'est pas beau ça ?

- Tu veux en profiter ? C'est ça ?

- Exact ! annonça le blondinet avec un sourire pervers. Figurez-vous que j'ai eu une petite idée.

- Attention à ce que tu vas faire, Drago… marmonna Zabini en lâchant quelques secondes sa plume en sucre. Si tu déconnes de trop, c'est le renvoi et Azkaban. A six mois des ASPICs, ça craindrait un max.

- T'inquiète… j'ai tout prévu.

Intrigués, les Serpentards se regardèrent un instant en silence, tandis que leur chef incontesté allait s'allonger sur son lit, un large sourire aux lèvres.

- Nous t'écoutons, fit Nott, troublant ainsi le silence qui s'était installé.

* * *

Le retour d'Harry Potter dans la Grande Salle fut l'évènement marquant de la soirée. Les Gryffondors lui firent une ovation, que Dumbledore amusé, ne tenta même pas de calmer. Les Serpentards, visages fermés, le toisèrent avec mépris tandis que quelques Poufsouffles et Serdaigles manifestaient leur contentement avec toutefois plus de retenue que leurs condisciples Rouge et Or.

- Harry ! On est vachement contents de te revoir, mec ! s'exclama Seamus Finnigan, un large sourire aux lèvres.

- Ouais, ajouta son compère Dean. On a appris, tu sais… ce que Ginny t'a fait ! Ben mon vieux, empoisonné… qui aurait pensé qu'elle était complètement cinglée comme ça. Je suis sorti avec elle et j'ai rien vu, tu te rends compte ? Elle aurait pu me faire du mal aussi… j'l'ai échappé belle !

Rien qu'à cette pensée, le sorcier noir devint légèrement grisâtre et esquissa une grimace.

- Comment elle t'a fait ça ? Hein ? demanda Lavande avec avidité.

Harry s'installa entre Hermione et Ron et déplia sa serviette de table qu'il posa sur ses genoux, tout en examinant les plats dont Ron soulevait les couvercles avec agitation, comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis huit jours.

- Oui, raconte ! ajouta Parvati en se penchant vers le milieu de la table afin de ne rien perdre des révélations qui allaient suivre.

- Un rouge à lèvres… fit Harry tranquillement, en regardant Ron qui tentait de vider la totalité d'un plat de lasagnes dans son assiette d'or.

- Un rouge à lèvres ? Explique ! insista Seamus en grimaçant devant l'assiette débordante de Ron.

Hermione se leva un instant et se pencha pour arracher à Ron, le plat ravagé de lasagnes.

- T'es pas tout seul, Ronald Weasley ! Que tu en reprennes, je veux bien, mais que tu vides le plat dès le premier service sans te préoccuper de savoir si quelqu'un en veut, c'est inadmissible ! Tu n'es qu'un porc !

- Mééééé, heuuuuu ! J'ai faim, moi !

Harry se mit à rire de bon cœur. Il y avait des choses qui ne changeraient décidément jamais. Et voir Ron manger en faisait partie.

Tandis qu'Hermione se rasseyait en tenant le précieux plat quasi vide de lasagnes, Lavande et Parvati lançaient des regards suppliants à l'Élu afin qu'il leur raconte ce qui lui était arrivé à cause de cette petite teigne de Ginny Weasley.

- Ok, ok, je vous raconte. En deux mots, Ginny a mis un rouge à lèvres trafiqué et s'est jetée sur moi alors que je finissais ma ronde de Préfet-En-Chef. Elle m'a pris par surprise, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Elle m'a embrassé et dès que la potion qui était dans le rouge à lèvres m'a touché, j'ai été atteint.

- Mais pourquoi elle n'a pas été empoisonnée, alors, elle, si elle a mis le rouge sur sa bouche ? s'étonna Parvati avec des yeux comme des soucoupes.

- La potion ne fait rien aux filles, Parv, c'est prévu pour agir que sur les mecs, éluda Harry en se rabattant sur le plat de spaghetti bolognaise, vu qu'il n'y avait plus du tout de lasagnes.

- Ouaaaaaah ! Ça existe un truc pareil ? C'est fou ce qu'on invente de nos jours comme cochonneries ! Qui c'est qui a fabriqué ce truc ? Rogue ?

- Bien sûr que non ! pesta Hermione entre deux bouchées de lasagnes sauvées de la voracité de Ron. Tu crois pas que Rogue a autre chose à faire de son temps que de fabriquer des rouges à lèvres piégés pour les refiler aux élèves ? Non, elle l'a acheté, on ne sait pas où, mais ça ne vient pas de l'école.

- Peut-être dans l'Allée des Embrumes ?

- Possible Parv', possible… tempéra Harry qui ne voulait pas révéler quoi que ce soit qui pourrait mettre les jumeaux Weasley dans l'embarras.

- La salooooope ! s'exclama Lavande outrée.

Elle ne vit même pas Ron tiquer et se consoler en engloutissant encore plus rapidement son tas de lasagnes, tout en piquant de sa fourchette des feuilles de salade verte directement depuis le saladier.

- RONALD !

- Quoi, Mione ?

- Ne mange pas la salade depuis le plat !

- Méééé ! Y a pu de place dans mon assiette !

- La faute à qui ? râla la Préfète-En-Chef, les deux mains sur les hanches et l'œil agressif.

- Tu reviens en cours, Harry ? demanda alors Neville Londubat qui ne s'était pas encore manifesté.

- Oui, dès demain matin. Mais je dois dormir à l'infirmerie et y prendre tous mes repas, jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Aujourd'hui, c'est exceptionnel, c'est pour fêter mon retour.

- Comment ça se fait ?

- Madame Pomfresh a peur d'éventuels effets secondaires, je ne suis pas totalement guéri. Et Dumbledore a peur que quelqu'un d'autre n'essaie d'en profiter… pour recommencer.

- Ouais, un de ces sales Serpents ! pesta alors Seamus en lançant un regard haineux à la table des Vert et Argent. Rogue est plus là pour les tenir…

- Ah oui, au fait, personne ne m'a dit qui le remplaçait à la tête des Serpentards pendant son congé parental.

- Congé de maternité, plutôt… pouffa Seamus, hilare. La mère Sinistra a pris la relève, chavais même pas qu'c'était une ancienne serpent celle là.

À la table des Vert et Argent, Drago Malefoy boudait. Ses condisciples n'avaient pas du tout apprécié son idée de petite vengeance, la jugeant trop dangereuse. Tous avaient été d'accord : Severus Rogue, même alité et enceint jusqu'aux yeux, était un sorcier bien trop dangereux pour qu'on tente de se frotter à lui. Même avec une cape d'invisibilité, s'introduire dans sa chambre pour lui jeter un sort, était une entreprise suicidaire. L'homme était paranoïaque et devait dormir avec sa baguette dans sa main.

Il avait donc été décidé une petite blague sans conséquence, qui aurait lieu le jour de la naissance de l'enfant, histoire de bien lui rappeler qu'on n'oubliait pas sa traitrise.

En attendant mieux, éventuellement… Le jour de leur départ définitif par exemple…

* * *

Les semaines qui suivirent furent relativement calmes. Harry s'était installé dans une presque routine. Comme convenu, il prenait tous ses repas dans l'infirmerie, plus exactement installé dans le lit magiquement agrandi qu'il partageait avec Severus. Il y passait également toutes ses nuits, rejoignant simplement ses amis dans sa chambre de Préfet-En-Chef pour faire ses devoirs avec eux. Il patrouillait avec Hermione tous les soirs dans les couloirs du château et retournait ensuite à l'infirmerie où il racontait sa journée à un Severus comateux dont il ignorait s'il pouvait l'entendre. Poppy Pomfresh lui faisait un compte rendu détaillé de l'état de santé de l'ancien espion, selon ses propres conclusions ainsi que celles de Julius Derwent, qui semblait satisfait de l'évolution de la grossesse de son patient. Le ventre de la Terreur des cachots était d'ailleurs devenu absolument énorme, selon l'avis d'Harry, et tout à fait normal pour son terme selon celui de Poppy.

Une fois par semaine, Hermione s'enfermait avec Dobby dans le labo de potions personnel du Professeur Rogue, et elle faisait les potions de nutrition de grade 3, Poppy s'arrangeant pour réaliser elle-même les plus banales pendant ses heures libres.

Ron avait eu quelques jours difficiles. Arthur et Molly s'étaient présentés dans le bureau directorial et il avait été convoqué par Minerva McGonagall afin d'y rejoindre ses parents qui avaient une nouvelle importante à lui communiquer.

Là, il avait appris d'un Arthur stoïque et aux yeux rouges et d'une Molly complètement effondrée, que le dernier conseil de famille, auquel il n'avait pas assisté, avait tranché sur le devenir de Ginny. La rouquine avait été officiellement et magiquement reniée par les Weasley au grand complet ainsi que par la seule Prewett encore en vie. Au Ministère de la Magie, les registres s'étaient automatiquement actualisés et son nom avait changé sur tous les parchemins officiels. Habituellement, lorsqu'un enfant était renié officiellement, il était rayé des testaments de ses parents mais pouvait conserver son nom de famille. Dans les cas où le reniement était magique, l'enfant perdait le nom qu'il portait et prenait automatiquement celui de jeune fille de sa mère. Muriel Prewett, ayant également renié Ginny en tant que chef de famille – il n'y avait plus qu'elle et Molly encore en vie de cette famille –, Ginny ne pouvait même pas porter le nom de jeune fille de sa mère. Sur tous les registres du Ministère, elle était dorénavant connue sous les seuls prénoms de Ginevra Molly, le dernier devenant son nom de famille.

Ron avait donc ainsi appris que Sirius Black n'avait jamais été renié magiquement ni même officiellement. Il avait simplement été mis à la porte, mais avait pu conserver son nom, son titre et hériter de ses parents. Sans nul doute, le fait que son frère soit mort à dix-huit ans avait pesé lourd dans la balance. Walburga n'avait jamais osé mettre en péril le devenir de leur famille en reniant totalement le dernier héritier mâle des Black, même si celui-ci était le mouton noir de la famille…

Lorsque le Gryffondor avait demandé à ses parents ce qu'il allait advenir de sa sœur à sa sortie de Sainte-Mangouste, Arthur lui avait annoncé d'une voix blanche que Ginny ne sortirait jamais plus de Sainte-Mangouste. Une fois ses dix années dans l'aile pénitentiaire écoulées – verdict du Magenmagot pour tentative de meurtres avec préméditation –, elle rejoindrait le secteur psychomagique de l'hôpital où elle passerait le restant de ses jours : les tests réalisés par les Psychomages ayant révélés que son état s'aggravait doucement avec le temps.

Visiblement, la rouquine ne répondait à aucun traitement classique et était maintenant sur la liste d'attente pour les électro-sorts. Les Guérisseurs Pavlov et Prozac étaient assez dubitatifs quant à leur éventuelle efficacité et envisageaient même d'essayer la médecine moldue, considérée dans le Monde Magique comme un traitement alternatif fantaisiste et fortement méprisé.

Au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, Harry déprimait de plus en plus. Severus lui manquait affreusement et il pleurait souvent seul dans le noir, collé au corps d'un homme qui ne bougeait pas plus qu'une statue et dont la seule activité était de respirer.

Evidemment, seule Hermione s'en était rendu compte. Ron, qui était bien connu pour avoir la sensibilité d'une cuillère à café, était à mille lieues de se douter des tourments de son meilleur ami. Les notes d'Harry étaient en chute, et il ne faisait ses devoirs que parce qu'Hermione le surveillait et contrôlait ses parchemins. Le Professeur McGonagall, avertie par ses collègues et Hermione, lui donnait parfois des délais supplémentaires et tentait de le secouer de sa torpeur en l'encourageant à la patience : Severus allait se réveiller bientôt, Julius l'avait affirmé. Il suffisait qu'il lève le sort lorsque l'ancien Mangemort serait à terme.

Au soir du 14 décembre, Harry ne tenait plus en place. Le terme était pour le lendemain et au petit matin, Julius Derwent allait venir retirer le sortilège maintenant le sorcier dans son coma magique. Le Professeur Helbert Spleen, avait d'ors et déjà réservé sa journée pour assister à la naissance et participer à la césarienne avec Julius Derwent. Poppy avait tout préparé : il y avait des potions pour tenir un siège et un sac contenant tout le nécessaire pour un nouveau-né, dans son bureau. Elle s'était également fait livrer par cheminette une couveuse médicomagique que la maternité de Sainte-Mangouste lui prêtait pour l'occasion.

Poppy, agacée par la nervosité d'Harry, lui avait ordonné d'aller rejoindre ses amis dans la grande salle pour dîner. Moins elle l'aurait dans les jambes, mieux elle se porterait. Sans l'avouer, elle était aussi nerveuse que le Sauveur du Monde Magique. Elle espérait en croisant les doigts, que tout se passe bien et que le père porteur et l'enfant s'en sortent sans dommage.

Pour l'heure, Harry, les yeux cernés et la mine pâle, était installé entre Ron et Hermione et regardait sa meilleure amie remplir – un peu trop à son goût – son assiette d'or de hachis Parmentier, pourtant son plat préféré.

- Voilà, mange Harry !

- Mais tu m'en as mis de trop, Mione ! gémit le jeune sorcier à lunettes. Je ne pourrai jamais manger tout ça !

- Tu rigoles, mec ? pouffa Ron la bouche pleine. Y a à peine de quoi nourrir un fléreur, là !

- N'écoute pas ce goret, je t'ai mis la même chose que moi. Et tu sais que je mange normalement, je ne m'empiffre pas, MOI !

Elle affirma ses paroles en se penchant pour jeter un coup d'œil méprisant à Ron, qui en plus d'une portion colossale de hachis, avait dans son assiette – ou plutôt son auge – un énorme steak saignant et une honorable quantité de frites. Etant donné que Ron avait déjà fait un sort au plat d'œufs durs mayonnaise boudé par ses camarades, la quantité estimée de nourriture qu'il avait l'intention d'avaler pour ce simple repas du soir était étourdissante. Selon Harry, Ron mangeait plus que l'Oncle Vernon ou son cousin Dudley… Si on considérait qu'il y avait encore le dessert, c'était même pire.

En poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme qui fit rire tous ses camarades, Harry prit sa fourchette d'or et la plongea dans son hachis. Tandis qu'il s'efforçait de manger une quantité raisonnable de nourriture, il écoutait distraitement Ron et Seamus discuter des derniers exploits (catastrophiques) de l'équipe des Canons de Chudley, et Dean se faire passer à la question par Lavande et Parvati qui voulaient tout savoir de la Serdaigle avec laquelle il sortait depuis peu et qui avait des chaussures moldues à se damner. Malgré lui, il ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de vagabonder vers l'infirmerie où gisait l'objet de ses pensées. Demain, à la même heure, il serait père et retrouverait son compagnon, ou alors… il n'aurait plus rien du tout et se laisserait mourir de désespoir, la Magie lui donnant un bon coup de main, à cause de ce fameux partage dû au rituel.

Alors qu'il se laissait aller à ces tristes pensées, Minerva McGonagall s'approcha de la table de ses lionceaux.

- Miss Granger ? Monsieur Potter ? Un mot, s'il vous plaît.

Les deux élèves se tournèrent vers leur Directrice de Maison qui arborait son air sévère habituel. Hermione et Harry étant tous deux Préfets-En-Chef, personne ne s'étonna que la vieille femme les prenne en aparté. Tous deux abandonnèrent momentanément leurs assiettes et se levèrent de table. Minerva leur fit signe de s'approcher de la table directoriale. Le Professeur Dumbledore se pencha alors au dessus de la table, après avoir mis un _Assurdiato_ autour d'eux.

- Harry, mon petit, Poppy vient de nous prévenir que le travail a commencé pour Severus. Julius et le Professeur Spleen sont prévenus et vont arriver sans tarder. Miss Granger, il serait bon que vous accompagniez votre ami jusqu'à l'infirmerie dès la fin du dîner. Oui, vous avez quand même le temps de finir votre repas. Madame Pomfresh aura peut-être besoin d'aide pour une éventuelle potion ou même pour le bébé.

- Oh… oui… heuuu… bien sûr, Professeur, pas de souci ! dit la jeune brunette, un peu prise au dépourvu. Mais… heuuu… le Professeur Slug… pour les potions, non ?

Hermione vit Dumbledore grimacer légèrement.

- Marcus Slug est un jeune homme charmant, mais il n'a pas la compétence de son grand-père qui tient l'Apothicairerie du Chemin de Traverse avec son ami Jiggers, et surtout, rajouta-t-il en soupirant, il n'a vraiment pas les compétences de notre Severus.

- C'est clair… avoua Hermione à contrecœur, n'aimant pas dénigrer les professeurs.

Harry était livide et resté bouche-bée à l'annonce faite par le vieux Directeur. Celui-ci lui jeta un œil critique.

- Veux-tu retourner finir ton assiette, Harry, ou bien souhaites-tu que Minerva t'accompagne à l'infirmerie ?

- Infirmerie, déclara Harry d'une voix blanche.

Albus hocha la tête, son regard pour une fois sérieux scrutant le visage et les yeux de son Sauveur.

- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, en effet. Minerva ? Vous allez conduire Monsieur Potter jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Harry, Miss Granger te rejoindra dès la fin du repas. Nous dirons à tes camarades que tu dois subir une batterie de tests médicomagiques ce soir et demain et que par conséquent, tu es excusé des cours de la journée à venir.

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête. Il était à deux doigts de se sentir mal, son estomac pesait une tonne et son cœur battait à tout rompre. De l'air… il fallait qu'il quitte la Grande Salle immédiatement.

Tandis qu'Hermione retournait s'asseoir, Minerva McGonagall prit Harry par le bras et l'entraîna vers l'antichambre située derrière la table professorale. Dumbledore leva l'_Assurdiato_ et chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Filius Flitwick qui demandait quel était le problème. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux et reprit son repas, se promettant de révéler l'information à Pomona Chourave et Aurora Sinistra dès la fin de leurs agapes.

Tandis qu'Harry quittait les lieux avec leur Directrice de Maison, Hermione retourna s'asseoir à sa place, sous les regards inquiets de ses condisciples.

- Mione ? Où va Harry ? Il en fait une drôle de tronche ! Il ne revient pas finir son hachis ?

- Non, grimaça la jeune fille. Il semblerait que ses derniers résultats médicomagiques viennent de revenir de Sainte-Mangouste et qu'ils ne seraient pas très bons. Il doit aller immédiatement à l'infirmerie où deux Médicomages de l'hôpital sont arrivés pour lui faire d'autres examens.

- Merdeuuuu ! fit Ron qui malgré tout avait compris le sous-entendu. Et c'est qui… les Médicomages ? Tu l'sais ?

- Mmm… Mmm… Derwent et Spleen, murmura Hermione en faisant semblant de s'essuyer les lèvres.

- Encore eux ? soupira Ron qui cette fois-ci avait la confirmation de ce qu'il soupçonnait. J'espère que ça va aller…

Le rouquin avait parfaitement compris que la naissance était pour ce soir. Harry leur avait dit auparavant que le Directeur de Sainte-Mangouste assisterait Julius et Poppy pour le cas où il y aurait un problème.

- Il se passe un truc ? demanda alors Seamus. Harry ne revient pas ?

- Il doit faire des examens à l'infirmerie, affirma Hermione d'une voix claire. Il parait que ses derniers résultats ne sont pas très bons.

- Etonne-toi ! pesta Dean. Non mais, vous avez vu sa tête d'inferi depuis quelque temps ? Et il ne fait plus rien en classe… même en défense, il a du mal à se concentrer ! EN DÉFENSE ! Si c'est pas un signe, ça !

Parvati et Lavande était muettes de stupéfaction et Neville avait reposé sa fourchette sur la table, près de son assiette encore à demi-pleine. Visiblement, il avait l'appétit coupé, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Ron qui attrapa l'assiette abandonnée de son meilleur ami et la vida dans la sienne.

- Bon, ben puisqu'il ne revient pas, on va pas gâcher la bouffe, hein ?

- Non, mais ça va pas, Ronald Bilius Weasley ? Tu n'es qu'un porc, un Dursley ! Voilà ce que tu es ! UN DURSLEY !

- Méééé ! C'est aussi bien que je le mange son hachis… M'man dit toujours qu'il ne faut pas gâcher.

Et le rouquin jeta tranquillement un sortilège de réchauffage sur son assiette et y plongea sa fourchette.

Colin et Dennis Crivey interpellèrent Hermione pour savoir s'ils pouvaient rendre visite à leur idole et s'inquiétèrent de savoir s'il n'allait pas rechuter et mourir du fameux empoisonnement.

- Non, non… Vous ne pouvez pas y aller, on doit être en train de lui faire des examens complémentaires et je sais qu'ils vont durer toute la journée de demain aussi. Mais tout à l'heure, j'irai prendre de ses nouvelles, le Professeur Dumbledore m'y a autorisé en tant que Préfète-En-Chef, et je vous les donnerai ensuite.

Les deux blondinets hochèrent la tête et retournèrent s'asseoir pour attendre le dessert. Parvati et Lavande conversaient à mi-voix, visiblement furieuses après Ginny Ex-Weasley. Ron leur avait dit qu'elle avait été reniée officiellement et magiquement afin que le déshonneur ne tombe pas sur leur famille, ce que les Sang-purs et aussi les Sang-mêlés avaient approuvé sans souci.

Harry et Minerva entrèrent dans l'infirmerie. Durant le trajet, le jeune sorcier n'avait pas desserré les dents et s'était laissé guider par le bras, complètement amorphe. En voyant l'agitation qui régnait dans la salle aux voûtes gothiques, Harry avala sa salive. Les lits avaient été repoussés à un bout de la pièce, tout près de la porte d'entrée et un énorme dôme occupait le fond de l'infirmerie. Il était blanchâtre et scintillait dans la lumière des torches. Le Professeur Helbert Spleen, vêtu d'une robe de Médicomage blanche et verte et d'un petit chapeau pointu blanc était en train de nouer un tablier blanc autour de ses rein. Il ressemblait fortement aux tabliers moldus que la Tante Pétunia mettait pour faire la cuisine et le ménage. Il enfila ensuite des gants fins et presque transparents qui paraissaient semblables à ceux des médecins et chirurgiens moldus. L'homme saisit alors sa baguette et conjura une boule de lumière très crue qui alla se suspendre au sommet du dôme, puis il sortit de sa poche quelque chose qu'il posa par terre. Il lança un Augmento sur l'objet et les témoins virent une table d'opération grossir tranquillement, jusqu'à atteindre sa taille normale.

Poppy entra dans la pièce, les bras chargés de draps blancs et verts. Elle traversa la bulle et les posa sur la petite table roulante qui se trouvait déjà là. Avisant Harry et Minerva, elle retraversa sans difficulté le dôme qui semblait visiblement être une sorte de barrière médicomagique.

- Harry… Minerva… fit-elle alors. Asseyez-vous sur ce lit.

- Comment… comment va Sev' ? demanda Harry d'une voix brisée. Je peux le voir ?

- Non, pas maintenant. Julius est en train de l'examiner et de le préparer pour l'intervention.

- Poppy… mais… qu'est-ce que c'est ? fit Minerva McGonagall en pointant le dôme blanc du doigt.

- Une salle d'opération. La bulle que vous voyez est une barrière magique stérile. Tout ce qui entre à l'intérieur est stérilisé immédiatement. Helbert est en train d'installer la table et le matériel, c'est du tout dernier cri médicomagique.

- Il… il… va être anesthésié, hein ? s'inquiéta Harry qui ne connaissait rien aux interventions médicomagiques, et aux interventions chirurgicales moldues non plus d'ailleurs.

- Bien sûr, Monsieur Potter, voyons ! s'indigna un peu Pompom. Nous ne sommes pas des barbares ! Severus va être endormi d'un sortilège, c'est plus sûr qu'une potion. Ensuite le Professeur Spleen surveillera son endormissement durant toute l'intervention. Eventuellement, il donnera un coup de main à Julius si besoin. Mais normalement, il n'aura pas à le faire, ce sera mon travail.

Harry hocha la tête et alla s'asseoir sur le lit le plus proche de la bulle.

- Vous restez, Minnie ?

- Heuuu… et bien… marmonna la professeure de métamorphose, je ne sais pas, je n'apprécie pas tellement la vue du sang, Poppy, vous le savez.

- Je le sais, c'est pour ça que je vous le demande avant. Je préfèrerais que Monsieur Potter ne reste pas seul, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Je pense qu'il est important pour lui et Severus qu'il soit là, qu'il assiste à l'intervention, mais je ne voudrais pas qu'il reste seul. Demandez donc à Albus s'il veut venir le soutenir. Je ne pense pas qu'il refuse.

- Je vais lui demander. Je prends la cheminette jusqu'à l'antichambre si ça ne vous dérange pas. Tous ces étages, à mon âge… c'est tuant.

Poppy fit un signe de tête à son amie et retourna à ses occupations premières. Harry s'agita un instant lorsque la porte menant au couloir des chambres de quarantaine s'ouvrit et que le corps flottant de Severus apparut, suivi de Julius Derwent qui brandissait sa baguette devant lui. Le Médicomage portait exactement la même tenue que son collège et patron.

Le corps de Severus entra dans la bulle magique en premier et Julius franchit la barrière stérile après lui. Il abaissa sa baguette et son patient se retrouva couché sur la table d'opération. Un coup de baguette déshabilla le Maître des Potions et Harry le vit nu pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Son regard se figea sur l'abdomen distendu et il soupira d'appréhension. Alors que Poppy recouvrait Severus Rogue d'un drap vert, Harry vit nettement celui-ci bouger la tête et Julius Derwent se pencher vers lui pour lui parler. Sev' était réveillé ! Le cœur d'Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine et il se dressa sur ses pieds pour mieux apercevoir l'élu de son cœur. L'Obstétricomage le vit et lui fit signe de la main afin qu'il approche. Harry se précipita mais resta en dehors de la bulle, n'osant pas la franchir. La Terreur des cachots tourna la tête vers Harry et leurs regards se croisèrent un instant. Puis Derwent parla et Severus se tourna vers lui en grimaçant.

Poppy s'approcha alors d'Harry.

- Monsieur Potter, fit-elle d'une voix douce. Nous allons commencer la césarienne maintenant. Severus va être endormi par le Professeur Spleen, comme vous avez dû l'entendre tout à l'heure.

- Oui, confirma Harry en hochant la tête.

- J'avais mis une alarme sur le Professeur Rogue. Comme il n'a pas d'utérus, il ne peut pas y avoir véritablement de travail puisque pas de contractions. L'alarme était reliée au vieillissement du placenta, ce qui indique normalement que le terme est dépassé et qu'il faut provoquer la naissance, chez une sorcière en tout cas… C'était notre seule indice.

- Mais il n'est pas dépassé, c'est demain ! objecta Harry, surpris.

- Monsieur Potter, la nature fait parfois des choses que nous ne comprenons pas toujours. Pourquoi un enfant va naître à une date plutôt qu'une semaine plus tard, nous ne savons pas. La magie a choisi pour nous et visiblement votre fille est prête à faire son entrée dans le monde.

- Comment va Sev' ? Il est sorti du coma, j'ai vu, il m'a regardé.

- Severus va aussi bien que possible. Il est furieux d'apprendre qu'il a été endormi ces dernières semaines depuis votre retour du passé, mais soulagé également d'être rentré et que vous soyez là avec lui. Minerva est partie par la cheminette mais Albus va venir vous tenir compagnie.

À cet instant précis, ils entendirent le « vlouff » de la cheminette et la silhouette majestueuse du vieux Directeur sortit des flammes, suivie de celle plus petite de la Préfète-En-Chef qui s'époussetait, de la suie sur le bout du nez. Un _Tergeo_ plus tard et elle était parfaitement présentable.

- Harry ! s'exclama Hermione en se jetant sur son ami. Tu tiens le coup ? Comment tu te sens ? T'inquiète pas ça va bien se passer ! J'ai lu dans un des livres de la bibliothèque tout le protocole d'une intervention médicomagique, c'est absolument fascinant. Figure-toi que…

Albus Dumbledore l'interrompit alors en prenant Harry par les épaules.

- Ça va bien se passer, mon garçon, ne t'en fais pas.

Harry, au bord des larmes, serra les dents et hocha une seule fois la tête. Il n'osait même pas cligner des yeux, sachant que les larmes qui les baignaient allaient couler sur ses joues. Le vieil homme l'entraina vers le lit le plus proche de la bulle stérile et le fit s'asseoir, puis il prit place sans un mot à côté de lui. Hermione, elle s'installa près d'Harry de l'autre côté et lui prit la main qu'elle serra en signe de soutien. Harry ferma les yeux un instant et serra la main d'Hermione en retour. Puis sentant deux larmes couler sur ses joues, il les essuya rapidement de la paume de sa main libre et jeta un coup d'œil vers le Professeur Dumbledore. Celui-ci semblait très concentré et son regard qui ne pétillait pas du tout, fixait les Médicomages et Severus.

Julius Derwent approcha de la paroi magique.

- Nous allons commencer.

Harry fit un signe de tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris et serra encore plus fort la main d'Hermione. Ils entendirent le Professeur Spleen lancer le sortilège d'endormissement et jeter des sorts de surveillance de niveaux élevés. Fascinée, Hermione n'en perdait pas une miette.

Des chiffres lumineux s'affichaient dans l'air au dessus de la tête de Severus à présent endormi. Spleen ne les quittait que rarement des yeux, et hochait la tête avec satisfaction.

- C'est bon, Julius, tout est stable, vous pouvez y aller.

Le Guérisseur Derwent écarta les draps et dévoila juste l'abdomen rebondi du Maître des cachots. Il posa sa baguette sur la peau distendue et lança très nettement un _Diffindo_.

Harry grimaça lorsqu'il vit le sang couler sur les côté du ventre de son amant. Poppy qui agissait en qualité d'assistante, lança un sort de nettoyage sur la peau et le sang disparut. Harry, Albus et Hermione virent les deux mains de Julius plonger dans la cavité béante et chercher quelque chose. Trois têtes coiffées de chapeaux pointus blancs se penchèrent pour examiner les entrailles dévoilées. Poppy lança un sort sur un organe que les témoins ne pouvaient voir et Julius continua à farfouiller, sa baguette à présent entre ses dents. On le vit grimacer et Spleen montra quelque chose du doigt en hochant la tête. Soudain les mains remontèrent, couvertes de sang et Poppy avança ses bras recouverts d'une serviette blanche en éponge. Deux petits pieds apparurent, suivis de deux jambes fines et d'un petit corps couvert de sang et plutôt maigrichon et fripé. Le Médicomage extirpa le bébé, qui était très nettement une petite fille, du corps de son père _porteur_.

- _Tempus_ ! Heure de la naissance, 19h55, annonça Derwent d'une voix qui trahissait une grande habitude.

Le cœur battant, Harry vit une petite tête aux cheveux noirs et entendit – malgré le sort isolant la bulle stérile – un cri puissant pour un si petit corps. Il ne put s'empêcher un sourire et sentit le Directeur lui donner un bon coup dans le dos.

- Félicitations, Harry ! Tu as, je vois, une belle petite fille, et qui a de la voix !

Le bébé fut déposé entre les bras de Poppy qui allait partir avec lui pour lui donner les premiers soins, Julius venant à peine de couper le cordon d'un _Diffindo_.

Soudain, Spleen poussa un cri et Julius tourna la tête vers le ventre béant.

- Merde ! l'entendit-on jurer.

- Poppy, donnez le bébé à la jeune fille et venez-nous aider !

Madame Pomfresh qui ne savait pas ce qui se passait, réagit aussitôt.

- MISS GRANGER ! Prenez le bébé, tout de suite, cria-t-elle pour se faire entendre.

Hermione bondit et courut vers la bulle. Harry tenta de la suivre mais Albus le ceintura et l'en empêcha.

- Non, Harry. Reste-là. Tu ne peux pas aider, quelle que soit l'aide dont ils ont besoin actuellement.

Madame Pomfresh sortit un instant de la bulle avec le bébé hurlant enroulé dans la serviette à présent sanguinolente.

- Miss Granger, je suppose que vous avez lu tout ce que vous avez pu trouver sur les bébés et les naissances, donc vous allez me laver et m'habiller cette enfant. Il y a ce qu'il faut dans la chambre 2.

- Pas de problème ! fit Hermione avec assurance, se remémorant le premier chapitre du livre « Le bébé magique ».

Hermione fila dans le couloir menant aux chambres de quarantaine et disparut derrière une porte, le petit paquet dans les bras. Pendant ce temps, les trois Médicomages s'affairaient et la vue du ventre de Severus était bloquée par le dos de Poppy Pomfresh.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? murmura Poppy en se penchant vers la plaie béante.

- Le placenta… grimaça Julius. Il est accroché en partie sur le foie. On va jamais pouvoir le tirer de là sans faire de sacrés délabrements.

- Julius, il commence à saigner, ici ! fit Spleen en pointant quelque chose avec sa baguette.

- Il va nous falloir des potions de régénération sanguine. Misère, je n'ai aucune idée de comment on va virer ce placenta de là.

- Il va pourtant bien falloir, Julius.

- Helbert, si vous avez une suggestion, faites-là, parce que ce cas-là n'a pas été évoqué pendant nos études médicomagiques. Et je n'ai trouvé aucun compte rendu d'accouchement masculin dans nos archives.

- Et pour une bonne raison.

- Laquelle ?

- Aucun n'a survécu jusqu'à ce stade.

- Vous êtes sûr ? Mais le cas de Tiberius Glandamoor en 1653…

- Oh lui… Oui lui, il a survécu, mais pas l'enfant qui est mort au cours du troisième mois de grossesse. Ce n'est pas connu. Je ne le sais que parce que j'ai connu un descendant de sa sœur, et que cette anecdote se transmettait dans la famille.

- Comment ont-ils fait ?

- Ils n'ont rien fait. Ils ont laissé le fœtus là où il était. Un beau lithopédion1 pour la postérité et qui est caché dans un coffre de Gringotts depuis ce temps-là !

- Merdeuuuu ! pesta Julius qui jetait sort sur sort pour endiguer les saignements.

Le placenta tentait visiblement de se décoller tout seul, comme la nature l'avait prévu, mais comme il n'était pas accroché sur un endomètre classique, des dégâts aux organes apparaissaient au fur et à mesure.

Soudain, une giclée de sang monta vers le plafond et alla éclabousser le dôme. La magie absorba le sang aussitôt et Harry poussa un cri d'horreur.

- Sev' ! Non ! C'est pas normal ! Professeur Dumbledore, c'est pas normal !

- Du calme, Harry. Pas de panique, laisse faire les Médicomages.

Le vieil homme ceinturait à présent Harry qui pleurait sans retenue, persuadé que Severus était en train de mourir sous ses yeux. Il vit le Professeur Spleen s'agiter et envoyer le contenu de fioles de potions de régénération sanguine, dans l'estomac du patient avec des sortilèges. Quatre fioles passèrent entre ses mains et les Médicomages s'agitaient toujours.

- C'est pas possible, on va le perdre si ça continue, gronda Poppy. Il faut retirer ce qui est retirable et laisser le reste sur le foie, le risque est trop grand.

- Je crois qu'on n'a pas le choix, Poppy ! Helbert, je vais couper tout ce que je vais pouvoir et vous allez cautériser derrière aussitôt. Poppy, tenez ces intestins à l'écart qu'on voit un peu où on est. Bordel ! Pourquoi on a pas ces écarteurs comme les Moldus, hein ?

- Parce qu'on n'en a jamais besoin habituellement, Julius.

- Attention, je coupe ! Poppy, récipient !

Madame Pomfresh approcha une bassine en émail blanc et Julius déposa une masse de chair rouge et sanglante dans le récipient. De l'autre côté de la bulle, Harry était hystérique et toujours retenu par les bras maigres mais forts d'Albus Dumbledore.

- C'est quoi ? C'est quoi ce truc ? Professeur ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils font à Sev' ? Pourquoi ils sont couverts de sang ?

Helbert n'eut même pas le temps de cautériser, le sang jaillit de nouveau et envahit la cavité péritonéale. Poppy lança un sort pour la vider, mais l'hémorragie allait bien plus vite que les sorts de cautérisation du Professeur Spleen qui marmonnait des phrases latines sans arrêt, baguette pointée vers les organes du Maître des Potions.

- Tant pis, on ne peut plus attendre sinon il va se vider comme un porc à l'abattoir. J'enlève ce morceau là, et on cautérise au maximum, on s'y met à trois. Ensuite on nettoie et on referme.

- Ça ne va pas poser de problèmes pour… après ? tenta Poppy dubitative.

- Je me doute que si, mais on ne peut rien faire de mieux. On lui donnera des potions pour éviter que ça ne fasse un cancer. C'est un Sang-mêlé, il a donc un risque d'en développer un.

- Alors si ce n'est que ça… pas de souci. Severus nous concoctera bien une potion pour ça, affirma Pompom. Faut y aller, maintenant !

- Poppy, récipient ! Helbert, le sort !

Julius donna un coup de baguette nerveux sur le morceau de chair sanguinolente qu'il tenait entre ses mains et celui-ci se détacha. Il était bien plus volumineux que le précédent qu'il rejoignit dans la bassine. Deux autres suivirent aussitôt et la bassine était maintenant posée sur les jambes de Severus, Poppy l'ayant lâchée pour aider les deux hommes à endiguer les hémorragies.

Les minutes passaient lentement pour Harry à deux doigts de l'évanouissement. L'odeur âcre du sang passait la barrière médicomagique, elle était accompagnée de l'odeur particulièrement désagréable des intestins à l'air libre. Albus eut la bonne idée de donner un coup de baguette pour changer l'air de la pièce et ils en furent tous deux un peu soulagés. Hermione fit alors sa réapparition en tenant le bébé tout propre et rose, joliment habillé d'une brassière de laine, de chaussons, d'une couche ornée de vifs d'or – Harry n'avait pas résisté – et d'une grenouillère rose ornée d'une licorne brodée. Elle était enroulée dans une épaisse couverture rose et on ne voyait que son visage et deux petits poings qui dépassaient.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Professeur Dumbledore ? s'alarma la jeune Gryffondor.

- Nous ne savons pas, Miss Granger.

Albus regarda Hermione et fit un signe de tête lui désignant Harry qu'il tenait toujours contre lui, l'empêchant de courir vers la bulle stérile. Le Sauveur, lui était au bord d'hyperventilation et on avait l'impression qu'il avait couru un marathon tant il haletait et gémissait, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur derrière ses lunettes rondes.

- Sev'… Sev'… Merlin… pas lui… je ne veux pas qu'il meure…

- Il ne va pas mourir, Harry ! tenta Hermione. Pas avec les plus grands Médicomages du Monde Magique auprès de lui ! Viens… laisse-les travailler. Regarde plutôt ta petite fille, elle est magnifique. Je crois qu'elle va avoir tes yeux verts.

Harry sursauta et son regard se posa sur le bébé endormi paisiblement dans les bras d'Hermione. Il lança un dernier regard vers le visage figé de Severus au dessus duquel les chiffres rouges de surveillance défilaient toujours. D'ailleurs il vit Spleen les consulter avant de retourner à ce qu'il faisait auparavant et dont il ignorait tout.

Dans la bulle stérile, le Professeur Spleen commençait à devenir nerveux. Les chiffres qui défilaient au dessus de la tête du patient, n'étaient plus très bons. Le cœur ralentissait, la tension chutait et s'ils ne faisaient pas très vite, ils allaient avoir le droit à un joli état de choc à gérer, voire pire.

- Vite, Julius ! Ça commence à craindre là, on va le perdre, il se vide comme un poulet. Poppy, il reste des potions de régénération sanguine ?

- Seulement trois, Helbert !

- Donnez-les lui, et aussi une pour soutenir le cœur ! MERDEUUU ! _Arapneo_ ! Faites vite, Julius, il commence à ne plus respirer seul.

- J'ai presque fini ! Je renvoie le sang d'où il vient, ça évitera qu'il en perde trop.

- Pas longtemps alors, car ça perturbe la circulation vous savez bien.

- Je sais, mais c'est ça ou on le perd.

- Poppy, aspiration, on vide la cavité et on referme, le sort de couture a bien marché.

- Vous… vous avez utilisé un sort de couture ? s'étonna Helbert qui maintenait sur le nez de Severus un artefact magique sensé l'obliger à respirer : on aurait dit un de ces vieux masques à gaz moldus…

- Oui, j'ai essayé et ça a marché. Pye avait tenté des points de suture moldus sur un patient il y a quelques années. Il semblait persuadé que ça pouvait marcher. Dans son cas, ça a échoué, le fil employé n'était pas suffisamment solide. D'où mon idée du sortilège de couture qu'on utilise habituellement pour les vêtements.

- Le fil s'adapte seul aux matériaux et c'est toujours solide… s'extasia Poppy, tout en admirant les coutures magiques qui ligaturaient le morceau de placenta qui était encore accroché au foie.

- Je l'ai couplé avec un sort de pause. Il n'y aura pas d'autre décollement spontané. On essaiera une potion pour le résorber. Et ensuite il faudra espérer qu'il ne fasse pas un cancer en plus.

- C'est à espérer, murmura Poppy en fixant le visage endormi de l'ancien Mangemort.

- C'est bon, on referme… Il est stable, Helbert ?

- Les dernières potions sanguines ont marché, et le respirateur magique fait des merveilles, vous pouvez refermer. Si vos coutures tiennent, il va s'en tirer. Au nom de Merlin, un sort de couture… mais qui vous a donné cette putain d'idée ? En tout cas, mon petit, si ça marche… c'est une sacrée découverte pour la profession !

Julius remit les organes à leur place et referma successivement le péritoine, les muscles et la peau à l'aide de sa baguette. Dommage que ce sort-là ne fonctionnait pas pour les organes internes. Personne n'avait jamais compris pourquoi, d'ailleurs.

De l'autre côté de la bulle, Harry s'était effondré lorsqu'il avait vu Spleen mettre une sorte de masque à Severus. Hermione, fascinée, avait suivi chaque mouvement des Médicomages. Elle aurait bien aimé savoir ce qu'ils se disaient, mais un sort étouffait la conversation : il fallait qu'ils hurlent pour qu'elle les entende, comme quand Madame Pomfresh l'avait appelée pour s'occuper du bébé.

Le jeune sorcier aux cheveux en pétard, pleurait silencieusement, assis sur le lit, son bébé dans ses bras. Il avait refusé de la rendre à Hermione, qui craignant la température un peu basse dans la pièce, souhaitait la déposer dans la couveuse médicomagique bien au chaud. Harry s'était accroché à sa fille de toutes ses forces, la plaquant contre lui et ne voulant pas la rendre.

- Alors ne la serre pas de trop, Harry, ou tu vas l'étouffer. Elle est petite, tu sais.

Harry sembla réagir à cette annonce.

- Elle… combien elle pèse ?

- Seulement 4 livres2.

Harry avait hoché la tête et avait pris le temps de détailler sa fille. Elle avait un épais duvet noir sur le crâne mais d'après Hermione, c'était une chevelure fœtale qui allait tomber et qui serait peut-être différente de ses cheveux définitifs. Harry en doutait fort, après tout, lui et Severus avaient les cheveux corbeau. Sa peau était rouge et un peu fripée, on verrait bien plus tard ce que ça allait donner.

- Tu ne m'as même pas dit comment tu allais l'appeler, protesta Hermione.

- Vous l'ignorez aussi, Miss Granger ? s'étonna Albus Dumbledore qui jouait avec un petit pied de bébé qu'il avait sorti du lange rose.

- On voulait faire la surprise, elle s'appelle Iris Lily Eileen Potter-Rogue.

- Iris ? Ouaaaahhhh ! C'est joliiiiii ! s'extasia Hermione, ravie. Je suppose qu'elle va être présentée au monde sous le nom d'Iris Rogue seulement, non ?

- Pour l'école, ce sera son nom. Ensuite, une fois que je serai diplômé, je pourrai le dire. Mais pas avant, personne ne doit savoir, Amélia Bones a été très claire.

Le vieux Directeur posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry, pour attirer son attention. Julius Derwent et Poppy Pomfresh, couverts de sang, venaient de sortir de la bulle stérile et l'ai épuisés, se dirigeaient vers eux.

- Gué… guérisseur ? bredouilla Harry au bord de la panique. Comment va Sev' ? Il va s'en sortir ?

- C'était moins une, mais oui. Il va s'en sortir, si son état ne s'aggrave pas d'ici 24 heures, soupira Julius, visiblement fatigué.

- Venez, Monsieur Potter, fit Poppy Pomfresh d'une voix douce. Nous avons un parchemin de naissance à remplir, vous et moi, et j'ai un examen médicomagique à faire à cette petite demoiselle. Ensuite il faudra que nous la laissions dans la couveuse quelque temps, il fait un peu froid ici quand même, malgré le sort de chauffage.

- Je… Severus, quand il va se réveiller ?

- Dès que Julius et Helbert en auront terminé avec lui et l'auront couché. Venez…

- C'est parfait ! annonça le Directeur. Bon, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, nous allons nous retirer. Je dois allez prévenir les autres Directeurs de Maison de la naissance d'Iris et aussi que Severus semble tiré d'affaire. Venez Miss Granger, je crois que nous avons mérité une bonne tasse de thé.

- Oui, Professeur Dumbledore ! fit Hermione en éclatant de rire, visiblement soulagée.

Tous deux sortirent de l'infirmerie par le couloir qu'ils longèrent tranquillement. Albus annonça la naissance à quelques portraits, qui ravis de l'aubaine s'empressèrent de répandre la nouvelle dans tout le château, que ce soit portraits, fantômes ou Elfes.

Une silhouette dissimulée sous une cape d'invisibilité surprit alors la conversation d'un fantôme et d'un portrait. Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore annonçait justement la nouvelle au Chevalier du Catogan qui en sautillait d'excitation, déclarant qu'il fallait un organiser un tournoi en l'honneur de la gente demoiselle.

C'était le moment rêvé. Il allait saluer la naissance du bâtard du Traître, à sa façon…

Albus Dumbledore se trouvait dans son bureau en compagnie de la Préfète-En-Chef et du Professeur McGonagall. Il racontait précisément à la sous-directrice comment la naissance s'était passée et à quel point le pauvre Severus avait failli perdre la vie. Minerva était extasiée devant la photo magique du bébé qu'Hermione avait prise d'un coup de baguette juste après l'avoir lavée et habillée.

- … mais tout devrait aller pour le mieux maintenant. Severus doit être réveillé et dans son lit et Harry a dû remplir le parchemin de naissance, pour l'heure.

- Albus, vous pensez qu'on pourra leur rendre visite quand ? Demain matin ? Faut que je passe un coup de cheminette à Poppy, moi…

Albus Dumbledore n'eut pas le temps de répondre à Minerva McGonagall. Un messager en forme de hibou et apparût et la voix paniquée de Madame Rosmerta en sortit.

- ALBUS ! Par Merlin ! Mais que se passe-t-il à Poudlard ? C'est la panique ici ! La Marque des Ténèbres ! La Marque des Ténèbres flotte au dessus de l'école !

* * *

1 Fœtus resté après sa mort dans l'abdomen maternel et qui se pétrifie.

2 Deux kilos


	17. Retour à la normale épilogue

**Bêta** : Mokonalex

**Note** : Et voilà, c'est terminé. Merci d'avoir patienté pour ces 17 chapitres, et surtout d'avoir apprécié cette histoire. La prochaine qui sera mise en ligne s'appellera "Exhumation" encore un SNARRY, sur un thème un peu particulier. Mais en attendant, je vais terminer le Calice de Severus et Joyeuses Pâques.

* * *

Stupéfaite, Minerva McGonagall regarda Albus Dumbledore se précipiter vers l'âtre et y jeter une poignée de poudre de cheminette.

- Les Trois Balais, Pré-Au-Lard ! fit le vieil homme en s'agenouillant.

Quasiment aussitôt, la tête affolée et échevelée de Madame Rosmerta apparut dans les flammes.

- Albus ! Nous venons de voir la Marque des Ténèbres flotter au dessus du château !

- Calmez-vous ma chère amie et dites à vos clients et voisins que je vais tirer ça au clair tout de suite. Les barrières magiques de Poudlard sont intactes et les grilles du parc fermées magiquement. Aucun intrus n'est signalé par les barrières et surtout, je vous rappelle que tous les Mangemorts sont décédés en même temps que leur maître.

- Mais alors… Comment expliquez-vous ? Vous êtes bien sûr que tout va bien ?

- Affirmatif, Rosmerta. Et si vraiment la Marque flotte au dessus du château, ce dont je ne doute pas vu votre assurance… Et bien je pense que c'est une vilaine blague d'un élève quelconque… Je vais aller de ce pas enquêter avec Minerva.

- Vous nous tiendrez au courant ? Les habitants sont à deux doigts d'aller au château, de prévenir les Aurors, enfin, tout ça quoi…

- Tranquillisez-vous ! Je m'occupe de ça, toute affaire cessante. D'ailleurs, j'ai ma petite idée sur le responsable et pourquoi…

- D'accord, Albus, si vous le dites… À plus tard alors.

- C'est cela !

Les yeux glacés, Dumbledore mit fin à la communication et se releva lentement. Le Professeur McGonagall, choquée par l'annonce, était restée figée, la photo du bébé qu'elle admirait, toujours dans sa main. Hermione était restée assise sur sa chaise et les sourcils froncés avait assisté à toute la scène sans dire un seul mot. Elle aussi, avait sa petite idée sur la provenance de la Marque des Ténèbres. Cela ne pouvait être que l'œuvre d'un Serpentard, et surtout d'un fils ou d'une fille de Mangemort.

- Quelle est cette fable, Albus ? gronda McGonagall. Vous pensez que c'est une blague ? Et vous savez qui ? Si je tiens ce petit vaurien, il va m'entendre causer !

- Je n'en suis pas sûr à cent pour cent, mais j'ai quelques soupçons. Je pense que c'est un Serpentard qui veut s'amuser et faire peur à Severus. Et pourquoi maintenant ? Parce que la nouvelle de la naissance a déjà dû faire son chemin parmi les occupants du château, qu'ils soient vivants ou morts et le responsable a voulu accueillir la naissance d'Iris à sa façon…

- Le petit… _Groumph_… grogna Minerva, à court de mots polis pour exprimer son indignation.

Albus n'eut pas le temps de rajouter autre chose, la cheminée revint à la vie et s'illumina encore une fois de flammes vertes qui laissèrent apercevoir la grosse tête poilue d'Hagrid.

- PROFESSEUR DUMBLEDORE, MONSIEUR !

- Oui, Hagrid, oui, je suis là, tout va bien, fit le vieil homme d'une voix lasse en se mettant devant la cheminette.

- La Marque, Monsieur ! La Marque de Vous-Savez-Qui ! Là-haut ! Au dessus du château !

- Je sais, Hagrid. C'est une mauvaise blague d'un étudiant, je vais régler le problème immédiatement avec Minerva.

- Je rentrais juste de la Forêt Interdite où j'avais été faire un tour avec Crocdur, quand j'ai vu ça. Par Merlin, je n'aurais jamais cru revoir ça de ma vie, Professeur. Les élèves ont de drôles de blagues maintenant !

- Merci d'avoir appelé, Hagrid. Je dois y aller maintenant. Il faut que je règle le problème.

- Oh, oui, oui… Bien sûr ! Bonne soirée, Professeur. Bonne soirée à vous aussi, Professeur McGonagall, Madame.

- Bonne soirée, Hagrid, fit la voix de McGonagall depuis le coin près de la porte, où elle se trouvait.

Les flammes redevinrent rouges et baissèrent d'intensité. Le vieil homme soupira et se tourna vers la Préfète-En-Chef qui venait de quitter sa chaise.

- Miss Granger, le Professeur McGonagall et moi, nous allons aller vérifier cette histoire. Rentrez à la Tour de Gryffondor. Ne dites rien de la naissance du bébé, je l'annoncerai officiellement à tout le monde demain au petit déjeuner. Bien entendu vous pouvez le dire à votre ami Ronald.

- Oui, Professeur, pas de souci.

Hermione se dirigea vers la porte donnant sur l'escalier à vis et que Minerva McGonagall maintenait ouverte. D'un pas vif, la jeune étudiante descendit l'escalier et s'éloigna dans le corridor. Albus et Minerva se laissèrent, quant à eux, porter par la vis magique qui descendait avec un bruit sinistre de raclement.

- Albus, il serait peut-être judicieux de prévenir Aurora… Ne croyez-vous pas ? Après tout, elle est souvent à la Tour d'Astronomie où elle donne ses cours. Elle a peut-être entendu ou vu quelque chose, on a une belle vue de tout Poudlard de là-haut.

- J'en doute fort, ma chère amie. Nous sommes dimanche, Aurora n'aura pas de cours pratiques à donner avant demain soir minuit. En outre, je vous rappelle qu'elle remplace Severus et qu'à ce titre elle occupe le bureau du Directeur de Serpentard qui donne dans le couloir des cachots et également dans la salle commune des Serpents.

- Qui croyez-vous être le responsable ?

- Un Serpentard. Un enfant de Mangemort. Seul un fils ou une fille de Mangemort a pu apprendre l'incantation pour conjurer une Marque des Ténèbres. Comme vous le savez, chère amie, leur nombre est réduit. Messieurs Malefoy et Nott, Miss Parkinson… éventuellement Monsieur Zabini, mais il ne vient pas d'une famille affiliée à Voldemort, donc ce n'est pas sûr… Et puis il y a les plus jeunes, de 5ème et 6ème année, mais là encore, je doute car ils sont vraiment jeunes.

- Vous croyez que c'est un critère ? Que la jeunesse va les excuser ?

- Disons que ça trie un peu. Je penche quand même plus pour Drago Malefoy, Théodore Nott ou Pansy Parkinson. Les autres n'ont pas assez de cran, si vous voulez mon avis. Ce petit intermède est destiné à Severus. C'est un cadeau en quelque sorte. Je ne crois pas au hasard, Minerva. Une heure après la naissance d'Iris ? Non. Ce petit message signifie « nous n'avons pas oublié votre traitrise ».

- Ils vont s'en prendre à Severus ? Au bébé ? s'horrifia la professeure de métamorphose.

Dumbledore sembla réfléchir un instant. Les pas des deux vieux enseignants claquaient sur les dalles de pierre du couloir et faisaient comme un léger écho. Leur chemin n'était éclairé que par les braseros suspendus dans des vasques aux murs, et qui servaient de torches. Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de bois donnant sur la terrasse de la tour d'Astronomie pour laisser passer sa sous-directrice, le vieil homme répondit enfin à la question posée.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il ou elle en aura jamais le courage. Comme vous le savez, rares sont les Serpentards courageux et braves. Ils ne sont pas tous comme notre Severus, loin de là ! Non, je pense qu'ils ont planifié cette petite mise en garde parce que justement il est coincé dans un lit à l'infirmerie. Ils se croient plus malins parce que Severus est indisposé momentanément et il faut bien le dire, Aurora ne leur fait pas peur une seule minute.

La porte ouverte fit entrer un souffle glacé. Il fit frissonner Minerva qui resserra sa cape d'hiver autour d'elle. La terrasse où avaient habituellement lieu les cours d'Astronomie était déserte. Un _Homenum_ _Revelio_ le confirma à Dumbledore. La nuit était claire et étoilée. Le ciel avait sur l'horizon une belle couleur bleu marine, mais lorsqu'on levait les yeux au dessus du toit en pointe de la tour, on voyait l'atroce vision d'épouvante qui avait terrorisé plusieurs générations de sorciers. Un immense nuage gris et noir, compact, s'élevait dans le ciel. Il avait la forme d'un crâne aux orbites vides et sombres. De sa bouche torturée sortait un serpent de fumée qui se tordait au milieu de lueurs vertes semblables à celle de l'Avada Kedavra.

- Bien. Je crois que nous allons descendre dans les cachots et aller rendre une petite visite à Aurora pour la mettre au courant.

- Comment allez-vous faire pour identifier le coupable ?

- Rien de plus facile ma chère, je vais réunir tous les élèves dans la salle commune et lancer un _Priori Incantatem_ sur chaque baguette. Il y en a bien une qui trahira son propriétaire.

- Vous allez le renvoyer ? Ou la renvoyer ?

- Mieux que ça… Je vais laisser Severus s'occuper du coupable…

Songeuse, Hermione était remontée à la Tour des Rouge et Or. Quelqu'un avait fait apparaitre la Marque des Ténèbres au dessus du château et ce n'était pas un maléfice connu du sorcier moyen. Non, il fallait de solides accointances parmi les Mangemorts ou en être un soi-même pour se voir révéler l'incantation.

_°Ma main au feu que c'est ce petit con de Malefoy. Je suis presque certaine qu'il est derrière tout ça. Toujours à fouiner partout, à espionner, à mijoter des sales tours. Il croit peut-être qu'on ne le voit pas ? Il oublie qu'il a grandi depuis la première année et que ses pieds dépassent en bas de sa cape d'invisibilité quand il ne se penche pas assez. °_

Le sourire sournois d'Hermione aurait horrifié Ron s'il avait pu le voir, mais le rouquin était plongé dans un devoir d'histoire donné trois semaines auparavant, et qui était dû le lendemain à 8 h. Elle soupira devant la paresse de son ami et hésita entre lui secouer les puces et le laisser mijoter jusqu'au lendemain et garder les nouvelles fraiches pour elle. Mais Ron leva la tête lorsque la porte dissimulée par le portrait de la grosse dame claqua contre son encadrement de pierre.

- Mione ! Alors ? T'as traîné !

- J'étais avec le Professeur McGonagall, je n'ai pas traîné, figure-toi !

Quelques têtes s'étaient tournées vers eux lorsque la jeune Préfète était entrée dans la salle commune. Hermione traversa tranquillement la pièce ronde et s'installa à la table occupée par son paresseux d'ami. Se saisissant du parchemin gribouillé, raturé et tâché elle râla.

- Ce devoir nous a été donné il y a plusieurs semaines, Ron. Comment se fait-il que tu ne l'aies pas encore terminé ? Même Harry a fini le sien, je l'ai vu !

- Au lieu de me pourrir la vie, marmonna le dorénavant plus jeune des Weasley, raconte !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel d'un air agacé et rendit son torchon… heuuuu… parchemin à Ron. Discrètement, elle agita sa baguette en marmonnant un _Assurdiato_ qui fit sourire son ami.

- Alors ? Ça y est ? Harry est papa ? gloussa-t-il en pensant à l'énormité de la chose.

- Oui, d'une jolie petite fille brune. C'est moi qui l'ai lavée et habillée d'ailleurs. Elle n'est pas bien grosse, seulement quatre livres mais elle a de la voix, je peux te le dire ! J'en ai encore les tympans vrillés. La petite chipie ! rajouta Hermione avec un sourire attendri.

- Ça s'est bien passé ?

Hermione soupira et afficha une mine soucieuse qui inquiéta un peu le rouquin.

- Pas tellement… Il y a eu des complications pour le Professeur Rogue. Je ne sais pas trop quoi, mais il y avait du sang partout et les Médicomages étaient à la limite de la panique. Ils ont pourtant réussi à le sauver et pensent que ça va aller maintenant.

- Merde ! Et Harry ?

- Nous étions tous les deux assis sur un lit de l'infirmerie avec le Professeur Dumbledore pendant l'intervention. Les Guérisseurs avaient installé une incroyable bulle transparente qui est parait-il, une salle d'opération médicomagique du tout dernier cri. C'était passionnant d'assister à une telle opération…

- Tu veux faire Médicomagie l'an prochain, Mione ?

- Oh non ! Par Merlin, non ! Je ne crois pas que je pourrais supporter de voir du sang comme ça tous les jours. Et je crois qu'Harry n'est pas à la veille de vouloir un autre enfant, il a eu bien trop peur !

- Comment elle s'appelle ? Allez, dis-moi !

- Iris Lily Eileen Potter-Rogue. Elle porte un nom de fleur comme traditionnel dans la famille Evans et aussi les prénoms de ses deux grands-mères. C'est très joli, je trouve. Le Professeur Dumbledore doit annoncer la naissance demain matin au petit déjeuner.

- Mais il ne va pas dire qu'elle s'appelle Potter, hein ?

- Non, bien sûr que non. Tu sais bien que Madame Bones a recommandé la discrétion, donc je suppose qu'il va s'en tenir à Iris Rogue. C'est ce qu'il a dit, en tout cas. Mais… ce n'est pas tout, Ron. Il… il s'est passé autre chose depuis.

- Quoi ? fit Ron en se penchant encore plus par-dessus la petite table où il tentait de faire ses devoirs.

- Juste alors que nous étions dans le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore, avec le Professeur McGonagall, Madame Rosmerta a envoyé un message par la cheminette. Elle était complètement paniquée. Figure-toi qu'il parait que la Marque des Ténèbres flotte au dessus de la Tour d'Astronomie !

Surpris, Ron ouvrit la bouche et écarquilla les yeux tout en se laissant aller contre le dossier de sa chaise.

- Mais… Hermione, il n'y a plus de Mangemorts ! Ils sont tous morts cet été, par Merlin ! Comment est-ce possible ?

- Je crois qu'un des Serpentards a fait ça. Pourquoi, je l'ignore…

- C'est un coup de la fouine ! Ma main au feu !

- Mmm… Je le pense aussi, Ron. Le Professeur Dumbledore a annoncé la naissance à quelques portraits, la nouvelle a dû se propager rapidement parmi eux, tu sais à quel point ils sont bavards et curieux. Malefoy ou un de ses copains a dû entendre quelque chose et a voulu marquer le coup.

- Pas malin ! Dumbledore va le bouffer tout crû ! Je voudrais pas être à sa place… Ça va chier grave pour son matricule !

- Ron ! pesta Hermione, langage !

- Harry est où ?

- Avec le Professeur Rogue, je suppose… Ça me semble logique, non ?

* * *

Les Médicomages avaient réinstallés Severus dans son lit, dans la chambre de quarantaine qu'il occupait avec Harry depuis leur retour du passé. Le sortilège d'anesthésie avait été levé et la Terreur des cachots émergeait doucement. Il était encore faible de tout le sang perdu et du contrecoup de l'intervention magique. Poppy Pomfresh s'affairait autour de lui, rajoutant une couverture au sortilège de chauffage qu'elle venait de lancer sur le convalescent. Après avoir encore jeté un dernier sort de contrôle, elle hocha la tête, visiblement satisfaite du résultat.

- Tout va pour le mieux, Monsieur Potter. Severus sera pleinement conscient dans quelques minutes, vous pourrez lui parler. Je vais aller chercher la couveuse, ainsi il pourra voir la petite.

- Merci Madame Pomfresh. Est-ce que je pourrai prendre Iris pour la lui mettre dans les bras ?

- Dans un petit moment, Potter. Il faut que sa température remonte un peu. Elle était légèrement basse, mais rien d'alarmant. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelez-moi.

- Severus va avoir faim, non ?

- Je ne pense pas, mais s'il se plaint, je lui donnerai un encas léger. Nous allons devoir le réhabituer à une alimentation normale petit à petit. C'est notre petite demoiselle qui va avoir faim sans tarder. Je vous apporterai un biberon et si elle pleure, vous pourrez lui donner.

- Mais… je… je sais pas comment on fait ! paniqua quelque peu le Sauveur du Monde Magique.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est facile, je vous montrerai. Ensuite ça viendra tout seul, vous verrez. Vous allez tous deux, devoir également apprendre à changer ses couches…

Harry ouvrit la bouche de surprise. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça ! Il regarda Severus d'un air dubitatif et esquissa un rictus amusé.

- Severus va devoir apprendre à changer une couche… Alors là, je demande à voir ça ! s'amusa-t-il, avec un air satisfait.

Madame Pomfresh éclata de rire.

- J'avoue que moi aussi, j'ai hâte de voir ça !

- N'en profitez pas pour vous foutre de moi, tous les deux… entendit-on alors.

- SEVERUS ! cria Harry à la fois soulagé et heureux.

Il se leva d'un bond de la chaise qu'il occupait et se précipita vers son compagnon qui avait toujours les yeux fermés et n'avait pourtant pas bougé. Les bras d'Harry se refermèrent autour du cou de l'homme et il cacha son visage dans ses longs cheveux noirs, luttant contre les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux, et ravalant les sanglots qui menaçaient d'éclater.

La Médicomage de Poudlard jugea qu'il était préférable de laisser un peu d'intimité aux deux hommes et quitta la pièce pour aller chercher la couveuse qui se trouvait encore dans son bureau.

- Sev'… Sev'… sanglota alors Harry. Tu m'as tellement manqué ! J'ai cru que tu allais mourir, tu sais.

- Chuuut… Harry… Je suis là, et je vais bien. Et le bébé, elle est où ?

Harry se redressa et regarda alors son compagnon dans les yeux, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines. Severus était pâle, encore plus que d'ordinaire et ce n'était pas peu dire. Il avait maigri et ses joues étaient creuses. Des cernes profonds encadraient ses yeux noirs injectés de sang. Harry le vit grimacer et porter une main à son ventre.

- Iris va bien. Elle est dans une couveuse pour se réchauffer. Madame Pomfresh est allée la chercher, tu vas la voir dans quelques minutes. Elle est toute petite, toute menue mais elle est belle, tu vas voir. Elle a les cheveux noirs bien sûr, comme nous. Mais je ne sais pas encore comment sont ses yeux. Hermione pense qu'elle aura les yeux verts. Et toi ? Comment tu te sens, tu as mal ? Tu veux que je demande une potion à Madame Pomfresh ?

- Rien d'insurmontable, soupira Severus. J'ai eu bien pire dans ma vie, crois-moi. J'ai juste la curieuse impression qu'ils ont drôlement farfouillé là-dedans !

- Si tu savais ! J'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie. Il y avait du sang partout. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais il y a eu des problèmes à un moment. Madame Pomfresh ou Julius t'en parleront certainement.

- Je voudrais boire un peu, Harry. C'est possible ?

- Heuu… je ne sais pas. Je pense que oui, Madame Pomfresh n'a rien dit pour l'eau. Elle a juste dit que tu n'aurais sûrement pas faim tout de suite.

La pensée de s'alimenter de nouveau donna presque des nausées à l'ancien Mangemort. Une tasse de thé bien chaud ou un bouillon de légumes ou de poule pourquoi pas, mais assurément rien de solide. Il ne se voyait pas vomir après cette dernière épreuve. Il se doutait que l'entaille de la césarienne était déjà cicatrisée mais il avait la désagréable sensation d'être passé sous un rouleau compresseur et le moindre mouvement était douloureux, sans compter qu'il se sentait épuisé. Ce fut à ce moment-là que la Médicomage de Poudlard choisit de faire son entrée dans la chambre. Elle poussait devant elle un curieux berceau de métal argenté surmonté d'un caisson de verre. A l'intérieur, une petite fille bien réveillée, gigotait et couinait. Visiblement, Iris commençait à avoir faim.

- Et voilà la jolie demoiselle ! Professeur Rogue, je vous présente votre fille !

- Madame Pomfresh, Severus voudrait boire, c'est autorisé ?

- Bien sûr. Mais avec une paille pour ne pas aller trop vite et faire une fausse-route. Il ne faudrait pas que vous vous étouffiez ! Avec tous les sorts médicomagiques que vous avez reçus ce soir, il ne manquerait plus que je doive en plus encore vous lancer un _Anapneo_ !

- Très drôle, Poppy, grinça le Maître des Potions en faisant une petite grimace et en tendant le cou pour essayer de voir le bébé dans sa couveuse.

Madame Pomfresh abandonna momentanément la couveuse près du lit et sortit sa baguette de la poche de son tablier afin de conjurer un verre d'eau fermé par un couvercle d'où sortait une paille. Harry se saisit du verre et aussitôt approcha la paille de la bouche de Severus. Celui-ci sirota tranquillement le contenu bien frais, les yeux fermés, appréciant de se rincer la bouche qu'il avait pâteuse après ces semaines sans boire ni manger ou se laver les dents.

- C'est bon, Harry, merci, fit-il d'une voix lasse.

Il se sentait épuisé et avait une furieuse envie de dormir. Ses yeux se fermaient seul et il luttait pour rester éveillé. Il voulait voir sa fille tout de suite.

- Iris… réclama-t-il faiblement.

- Tout de suite ! fit Poppy d'un ton enjoué.

Pendant qu'Harry faisait boire Severus, elle avait déverrouillé les attaches qui fermaient le couvercle de la couveuse et prit le bébé dans ses bras, après l'avoir enroulée dans une petite couverture. Elle s'approcha du nouveau papa qui eut alors un de ses rares sourires et lui mit le bébé sur la poitrine de façon à ce qu'il puisse la voir et la toucher.

Severus vit deux petits poings serrés s'agiter et leva les bras lentement pour la serrer contre lui et la toucher. Par Merlin, elle était si petite ! Si légère ! Une petite bouche rose finement ourlée s'agita et quelques couinements se firent encore entendre. Les petits yeux papillotèrent et s'entrouvrirent péniblement, gênés par la vive clarté dans la pièce. Le Serpentard approcha son long index pâle et caressa la petite joue rose du bébé qui instinctivement tourna la tête de ce côté-là et tordit sa bouche comme pour attraper quelque chose.

- Elle fait quoi ? s'étonna Harry qui s'était assis au bord du lit et regardait émerveillé et les larmes aux yeux, son compagnon faire connaissance avec leur enfant.

- Elle a faim, Monsieur Potter. Instinctivement, elle cherche le sein de sa mère. Mais ici, il n'y en a pas. Malheureusement, la nature n'a pas aussi bien fait les choses qu'elle aurait dû. Nous ignorons pourquoi, mais les hommes qui ont eu des bébés par le passé, n'ont jamais pu les nourrir et ils ont dû recourir à des nourrices dans les temps anciens. Je parle des rares cas où l'enfant a survécu. Les pères en général, ne survivaient que quelques heures, voire quelques jours. Pas étonnant, si vous voulez mon avis. C'est une sacrée épreuve pour le corps d'un sorcier et je vous serais gré tous les deux, de ne plus jamais vous mettre dans une situation pareille ! Par Merlin, plus jamais ! Si je n'ai pas fait une crise cardiaque ce soir, je vais vivre bicentenaire ! Monsieur Potter, asseyez-vous dans le fauteuil, vous allez donner son premier biberon à votre fille. Severus, voulez-vous une potion antalgique ? Vous serez bien plus confortable.

La Chauve-souris des cachots hocha simplement la tête sans quitter Iris des yeux. Le bébé avait refermé un de ses petits poings sur le doigt de son père _porteur_. Severus constata qu'il avait juste la taille d'une de ses phalanges. Qu'elle était minuscule !

Poppy retira le bébé de la poitrine de Severus et celui-ci le vit s'éloigner à regret, son contact lui manquant déjà. La vieille femme déposa Iris dans les bras d'Harry et sortit un petit flacon de la poche de son tablier. Elle le déboucha et le fit boire au professeur en lui soutenant la tête d'une main. Aussitôt, les traits de l'homme se détendirent et il sembla apaisé. Sa tête fut reposée sur l'oreiller moelleux et Pompom se tourna alors vers la couveuse. Du berceau médicomagique, elle retira un petit biberon de lait dont elle retira le chapeau protecteur. Harry reconnut un des biberons que Severus et lui avaient acheté sur catalogue au « Bébé Magique » sur le Chemin de Traverse. Madame Pomfresh tendit le biberon à Harry. Une lueur de panique traversa les yeux verts du Gryffondor.

- N'ayez pas peur, Monsieur Potter, s'amusa la vieille femme. Mettez juste la tétine dans sa bouche et laissez-la faire le reste. Assurez-vous simplement de tenir le biberon assez haut pour qu'il y ait toujours du lait dans la tétine, sinon elle va avaler de l'air et ce ne sera pas plaisant pour elle, ni pour nous, je peux vous l'assurer.

- Ah oui, je me souviens. J'ai lu ça dans un des livres qu'Hermione m'a offert. Elle aura mal à l'estomac et va beaucoup pleurer.

- Bien ! Je vois que Miss Granger vous a offert de la lecture utile. M'étonne pas du tout d'elle, d'ailleurs.

Harry mit la tétine dans la bouche d'Iris et émerveillé, la regarda téter tout son soûl. La tête penchée sur l'oreiller, Severus les regardait sans rien dire, le cœur gonflé d'un sentiment nouveau. Fierté, amour, tendresse… il ne savait pas trop mais le sentiment enflait dans sa poitrine. Il tendit son bras le plus proche hors du lit, et Harry écarta sa main gauche du corps d'Iris, s'assurant qu'elle soit bien maintenue au creux de son coude et il attrapa celle de Severus qu'il serra doucement. Leurs yeux se croisèrent un instant et le regard qu'ils échangèrent en disait beaucoup plus que n'importe quelle parole.

Madame Pomfresh se détourna, les yeux embués et un petit sourire attendri naquit sur ses lèvres fines.

- Je reviens de suite. Je dois remettre le parchemin de naissance en main propre à Amélia Bones par la cheminette, selon les ordres d'Albus. J'en ai pour deux minutes.

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et quitta la pièce, laissant les deux hommes à leur intimité. Avant de refermer la porte, elle lança quand même un petit sortilège de photo avec sa baguette, histoire de montrer ça à sa vieille amie Minerva devant une tasse de thé, tout à l'heure.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore et Minerva McGonagall étaient pendant ce temps arrivés devant la porte du bureau du Directeur de Serpentard, dans le couloir des cachots. Habituellement, c'était bien sûr celui de Severus Rogue, mais il était depuis quelques semaines celui d'Aurora Sinistra qui occupait la fonction par intérim. Il leva son index plié et cogna par deux fois le bois de la porte, après avoir consulté sa montre.

- Il n'est pas si tard, je pense qu'elle doit être encore là. Aurora a l'habitude de veiller tard, vu ses horaires de cours, fit-il à l'adresse de sa sous-directrice silencieuse.

La porte s'ouvrit et les deux visiteurs virent le Professeur Sinistra apparaitre dans l'encadrement. Contrairement à son habitude, la femme avait abandonné son chapeau de sorcière qu'elle ne quittait que très rarement.

- Albus, Minerva ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Mais entrez, je vous en prie. Je finissais de corriger quelques copies. Vous prendrez bien une tasse de thé ?

- Malheureusement, ma chère enfant, ce n'est pas une visite de courtoisie, annonça Dumbledore avec une petite grimace.

- Un problème ? s'inquiéta aussitôt la professeure d'Astronomie.

- Et bien oui. Mais tout d'abord, une note joyeuse… Severus a accouché ce soir d'une jolie petite fille. Elle s'appelle Iris et tout va bien. Elle est bien mignonne et Minerva a une photo d'elle dans la poche de sa robe si vous voulez la voir.

- Avec grand plaisir ! s'extasia la jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs.

Albus laissa quelques instants les deux femmes admirer le bébé qui remuait sur la photo magique et se racla la gorge pour rappeler à Minerva la raison de leur présence.

- Oui, oui, Albus, fit-elle. Aurora, il y a un problème et nous avons toutes les raisons de penser qu'un des Serpentards en est le responsable.

- Ah bon ?

- Il y a quelques minutes, continua alors le vieux Directeur, j'ai reçu un message de Madame Rosmerta, des Trois-Balais. D'après ses dires, qui m'ont été confirmés ensuite par Hagrid, la Marque des Ténèbres flotterait au dessus de l'école.

Les yeux d'Aurora Sinistra s'écarquillèrent de surprise et d'horreur et elle ouvrit la bouche de stupeur.

- Minerva et moi revenons à l'instant de la tour d'Astronomie et nous avons constaté qu'en effet, la Marque est bien là.

- Comment est-ce possible ? bredouilla Sinistra, il reste encore des Mangemorts ? Mais je croyais que Monsieur Potter et Severus avaient réussi…

- Non, l'interrompit Albus. Ils sont tous morts, c'est bien confirmé. Mais leurs enfants sont ici et je pense que l'un d'eux a voulu jouer un petit tour à sa façon pour saluer la naissance de la petite Iris. Un message pour Severus, je présume… ou une vilaine blague, nous le saurons lorsque nous aurons identifié le coupable.

- Comment espérez-vous réussir à obtenir des aveux, Albus ? Ils ne vont pas se dénoncer, vous connaissez aussi bien que moi la mentalité des Serpentards. Ils se soutiennent quoi qu'il arrive.

- Je sais, mais j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac. J'aimerais que vous réunissiez vos Serpentards de 6ème et 7ème année dans leur salle commune, Aurora. Il n'est pas assez tard pour qu'ils soient tous couchés.

- Oh non ! Ce serait bien le diable ! Je suis obligée d'aller râler tous les jours pour qu'ils se couchent avant une heure du matin. Soyez assurés qu'ils sont debout, renifla-t-elle agacée.

La jeune femme attrapa son chapeau qui trainait sur une chaise et l'enfonça rageusement sur son crâne.

- Je ne serai pas fâchée de voir Severus revenir et reprendre son poste. Par Merlin, je ne sais pas comment il fait mais quand le fléreur n'est pas là, les souris dansent !

- Severus a toujours eu beaucoup d'autorité, c'est un fait, confirma Albus avec un large sourire.

Sinistra ouvrit la porte de communication avec la salle commune des Vert et Argent et aussitôt le brouhaha qui régnait dans la pièce diminua et puis cessa lorsque ses occupants virent le Directeur de Poudlard accompagné des deux femmes.

- Je veux tous les élèves de 6ème et de 7ème année ici, immédiatement, lança la femme brune. Les autres, vous allez dans vos dortoirs tout de suite.

La présence d'Albus Dumbledore, même si elle les intriguait, dissuada les élèves de protester et les trois professeurs les virent ramasser leurs affaires et s'éloigner vers les diverses portes qui menaient aux dortoirs. Certainement prévenus par leurs condisciples, ceux qui n'étaient pas présents rejoignirent leurs camarades restés dans la pièce. Lorsqu'elle jugea que tout le monde était là, Aurora fit un signe de tête au vieil homme resté silencieux.

Il s'approcha du petit groupe massé au centre de la pièce. Certains regards étaient hostiles, d'autres curieux. Visiblement, un bon nombre d'entre eux ignorait ce qu'on pouvait bien leur vouloir.

- Ce soir, la Marque des Ténèbres a été lancée au dessus de notre école. Seuls les enfants de Mangemorts ou même des personnes en ayant eu dans leurs connaissances peuvent en connaître l'incantation.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de nous faire boire du _Véritasérum_, protesta Pansy Parkinson, d'un ton hargneux.

- Surveillez vos paroles, Miss Parkinson, ou vous irez passer vos dix prochaines soirées avec Monsieur Rusard. Il trouvera bien de quoi vous occuper ! aboya Minerva McGonagall, furieuse de cette interruption.

- Rassurez-vous, Miss Parkinson, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous faire boire de _Véritasérum_. C'est inutile, j'ai bien mieux que ça… annonça Dumbledore dont le regard ne pétillait plus du tout.

Pansy croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en un geste de défi. Les autres étaient figés et silencieux. Derrière tous ses condisciples, Drago commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Il ne pensait pas que le vieux fou allait faire le rapprochement aussi vite et descendre dans les cachots. Il n'avait donc rien de mieux à faire ? Un bâtard à torcher, par exemple ?

- L'un après l'autre, vous allez venir me présenter votre baguette, annonça tranquillement le Directeur de Poudlard. Je vérifierai quels sortilèges vous avez lancé tout récemment. Et si je trouve ce que je cherche, ça ira très mal.

- Mais que cherchez-vous ? tenta Daphnée Greengrass d'une petite voix haut perchée.

Albus la toisa sans aménité par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes. Une bonne partie de ces adolescents aurait pris la Marque sans aucune arrière-pensée si Voldemort la leur avait proposée, ou même leurs parents. La plupart de ces élèves avait été élevée par des parents Mangemorts ou sympathisants et on leur avait bourré le crâne depuis leur plus tendre enfance avec des idées obsolètes sur la pureté du sang. C'était un véritablement conditionnement, un lavage de cerveau et visiblement certains comme Miss Parkinson, ne semblaient pas capable ou désireux d'essayer de comprendre qu'ils avaient tous cru aux délires d'un maniaque au sang-mêlé et gâché leurs existences.

- Comme je vous le disais, quelqu'un a fait apparaitre la Marque des Ténèbres au dessus de l'école. Je ne quitterai pas cette salle commune, sans avoir mis la main sur le coupable. Si le _Priori Incantatem_ que j'ai l'intention d'utiliser en premier lieu, ne donne rien, et bien je pense que je me résoudrai à utiliser le _Véritasérum_. Je suis certain que le Professeur Rogue sera ravi de m'en fournir la quantité nécessaire.

- Pfff, ricana Pansy Parkinson. Il n'est pas encore mort celui-là ? Ça ne saurait tarder ! Ce sale traitre ! À cause de lui et de ce petit con de Saint-Potter, nos parents sont tous morts !

Minerva McGonagall fut la première à réagir. Elle lança un sort de mutisme sur la blonde au visage de bouledogue.

- N'insultez pas le Professeur Rogue et Monsieur Potter, Miss Parkinson, ou je pourrais bien prendre la décision de vous renvoyer pour trouble à la bonne marche de cette école. Ce qui signifierait pour vous, le bris de votre baguette, aucun diplôme et donc l'impossibilité d'obtenir un emploi dans le Monde Magique. Vous seriez obligée d'aller vivre chez les Moldus, car pas de baguette, Miss Parkinson, c'est l'impossibilité d'accéder à votre Manoir, à votre coffre à Gringotts, et même au Chemin de Traverse. Mais peut-être que cela vous ferait du bien, d'aller vivre sans or et sans métier, dans le Monde Moldu. Ne me tentez pas, Miss Parkinson, je ne suis pas d'humeur. Et si j'entends encore une fois, une seule insulte dirigée vers Potter ou votre Directeur de Maison, ce sera le Monde Moldu pour vous.

Pansy recula, bouche bée, visiblement effrayée. Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'elle pourrait être menacée de cette façon, ni d'ailleurs songé une seule fois aux conséquences d'un renvoi. Aurora Sinistra était quant à elle, complètement dépassée par les évènements. Elle avait encore du mal à accepter la nouvelle. Qu'un de ses Serpents ait pu faire une chose aussi odieuse lui était intolérable. Ce serait une très grande honte pour la Maison de Salazar Serpentard si la preuve était faite qu'un des jeunes gens qui lui faisaient face était responsable de ce forfait.

Le Professeur Dumbledore avait profité du petit discours impromptu de Minerva pour dévisager attentivement chaque enfant présent devant lui. Certains avaient peur, c'était très net. D'autres semblaient indifférents, à peine curieux, comme s'ils avaient hâte que tout se termine afin qu'ils puissent aller se coucher. Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini avaient l'air mal à l'aise. Le vieil homme surprit quelques coups d'œil inquiets que Nott lança en direction du grand blond qui tentait de se dissimuler parmi les élèves les plus jeunes au tout dernier rang. Cette apparente tentative de discrétion ne seyait pas du tout au dernier des Malefoy. Le garçon avait très certainement des choses à se reprocher. Les yeux du vieil homme s'étaient plissés et il avait surveillé ostensiblement le blond platine qui n'en menait pas large.

À présent que le Professeur McGonagall avait repris en main Miss Parkinson, il allait pouvoir faire sa petite inspection.

- Bien. Nous allons commencer par vous, Miss Parkinson. Votre baguette, je vous prie.

Un air de défi dans le regard, le laideron tendit sa baguette magique et croisa les bras. Albus se douta qu'elle n'avait rien fait, elle était bien trop sûre d'elle.

- _Prior Incanto_, fit-il en présentant sa propre baguette de sureau devant celle en charmille de la peste blonde.

Trois sortilèges s'affichèrent. Un _Recurvite_, un _Tarentallegra_ et un _Diffindo_. Le vieil homme se demanda un instant qui avait été la victime du second. Mais il tendit la baguette à la fille sans un seul mot.

- Vous pouvez retourner dans votre dortoir, Miss Parkinson, ajouta le Professeur Sinistra. Et… _Finite Incantatem_. Vous viendrez en retenue demain soir avec moi, j'ai des télescopes en cuivre qui n'ont pas été astiqués depuis des mois. Ça vous apprendra le respect. Hors de ma vue !

Pansy tourna les talons et disparut derrière une porte massive. L'inspection continua avec cette fois-ci la baguette de Millicent Bulstrode, qui ne révéla que les derniers sorts appris en cours de Défense l'après-midi même. La baguette n'avait pas servi depuis.

Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini passèrent derrière elle, avec le même résultat négatif, tout comme Daphnée Greengrass et sa copine Tracey Davies. La timide et réservée Lily Moon que personne ne remarquait jamais fut la suivante et ensuite Messieurs Harper, Higgs et Bletchley. Bientôt, il ne resta plus que Drago Malefoy dans la pièce. Il s'était assis dans un des fauteuils Chesterfield noir de la salle et attendait en s'admirant les ongles, un faux air calme sur le visage. Si Bellatrix n'avait pas été aussi appliquée à enseigner l'occlumancie à son neveu, celui-ci aurait dévoilé à la face du monde, son véritable état de nerfs, ce qui l'aurait trahi immédiatement.

- Monsieur Malefoy… Votre baguette je vous prie. Il ne reste plus que vous, je m'y attendais d'ailleurs. J'étais persuadé que ça ne pouvait venir que de vous.

Aurora Sinistra n'attendit pas que Drago daigne tendre sa baguette au Directeur, elle la lui arracha des mains et la tendit au vieil homme en toisant le blond au visage pointu, avec un regard tueur.

- _Alohomora_, _Assurdiato_, _Morsmordre_… Parfait. Nous savons donc que c'est vous qui avez lancé ce maléfice. Mais j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi, Monsieur Malefoy, demanda le Professeur Dumbledore d'une voix faussement paisible.

Comme Drago ne répondait pas et affichait un petit rictus moqueur, Sinistra lui administra une tape derrière la tête.

- Répondez au Directeur, Malefoy ! Vous avez bien assez déshonoré notre Maison ce soir par vos agissements monstrueux !

- Pourquoi, Monsieur Malefoy ? Etait-ce une blague pour faire peur à tous les sorciers vivants à Poudlard et Pré-Au-Lard ? Ou souhaitiez-vous vous venger du Professeur Rogue ?

Les yeux bleus perçants du vieil homme se figèrent dans les prunelles d'acier du jeune Serpentard. Drago Malefoy maitrisait quelque peu l'occlumancie mais il n'était pas de taille à lutter contre l'un des plus puissants sorciers du Monde Magique et le meilleur Legilimens encore en vie avec Severus Rogue. Subtilement, Albus balaya un instant l'esprit du blondinet et vit que celui-ci était furieux de la naissance d'Iris et surtout que son nouvel ennemi personnel – Severus Rogue – soit encore en vie.

Ainsi donc, il s'agissait d'une petite et mesquine vengeance. Une façon de saluer la naissance du bébé… Albus était bien résolu à laisser Severus gérer Drago Malefoy. Dès son retour au poste de Directeur de Serpentard, le Maître des Potions s'occuperait du fils de Lucius et calmerait le petit misérable d'une main de fer.

Se sachant en mauvaise posture, Malefoy choisit alors de minimiser son acte. Même s'il était renvoyé et sa baguette cassée, il n'était pas question qu'il se retrouve sans ressource dans le Monde Moldu. Il n'aurait aucun mal à entrer dans son manoir grâce à un de ses Elfes et il avait des baguettes de secours à disposition, dans le coffre-fort de Lucius. Et puis Narcissa reviendrait le chercher sans souci, s'il se faisait renvoyer. Elle lui fournirait une nouvelle baguette chez Gregorovitch fils et il finirait sa scolarité à Durmstrang et aurait quand même un diplôme. Que ce vieux bouc amateur de sang-de-bourbes ne se leurre pas ! Un Malefoy avait toujours de la ressource.

- C'était juste une blague, marmonna-t-il à contrecœur.

- Une blague, dites-vous… Permettez-moi d'en douter, Monsieur Malefoy. Le Professeur Rogue est actuellement en congé de naissance, mais dans quelques jours il descendra ici même et vérifiera que tout va bien pour ses élèves et qu'ils se sont bien comportés avec le Professeur Sinistra. Il décidera alors de votre sort. Ah oui, j'oubliais, pour votre information, il va très bien.

Drago eut le culot de marmonner encore quelque chose et Dumbledore perçut le mot « bâtard » au milieu des ronchonnements méprisants.

- Et son bébé n'est pas un bâtard comme vous semblez l'imaginer. Il a ses deux parents près de lui. Ce n'est pas parce que vous ignorez qui est le second père, que l'enfant est ce que vous appelez un bâtard ! Alors je vous prierai d'éviter de prononcer ce mot en ma présence si vous ne voulez pas que je me fâche, Malefoy.

- Ah oui… le fameux Julius…

Aurora Sinistra fit alors une petite boulette malencontreuse.

- Julius ? Mais pas du tout, Julius est juste son Médicomage, qu'est-ce que vous racontez encore comme idiotie ?

Minerva McGonagall secoua énergiquement la tête, indiquant à sa collègue de ne pas continuer sur sa lancée et que d'autres informations seraient mal venues.

L'astronome comprit le message et pinça les lèvres, consciente d'avoir malgré elle, révélé des infos confidentielles.

Mais la révélation n'était pas tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd et Drago leva un sourcil intrigué. Si ce Julius n'était qu'un Guérisseur et pas le conjoint du traitre, alors qui pouvait bien être le second père du rejeton de Rogue ?

- Retournez dans votre dortoir, Monsieur Malefoy. Je retire, pour votre petit exploit, deux cent points à Serpentard, vos condisciples apprécieront. Vous irez également en retenue pendant un mois tous les soirs pendant deux heures, avec Monsieur Rusard, et quatre heures les week-ends. Ensuite, dès son retour, le Professeur Rogue s'occupera de vous. Voire certainement avant, s'il est en bonne forme et qu'il a le temps.

Drago se mordit les lèvres. Deux cent points ! Zabini allait lui en causer pendant des mois et par ma foi, un mois de retenue, il s'en tirait encore bien. L'inconnue ici, c'était la réaction de ce sale traitre de Rogue. Il se leva de son fauteuil et s'apprêta à tourner les talons pour rejoindre son dortoir mais il fut littéralement assailli par sa provisoire Directrice de Maison qui pointa un index menaçant sous son nez. Les yeux bleus de la femme lançaient des éclairs et elle fulminait de rage.

- Vous êtes une disgrâce pour notre Maison, Malefoy ! Soyez assuré que votre mère sera mise au courant dès ce soir, de vos petits exploits ! Vous mériteriez la porte ! Si j'ai un seul mot à vous dire, une seule chose à vous reprocher d'ici que le Professeur Rogue revienne de congés, que Merlin vous vienne en aide !

Il n'avait pas peur d'elle. Elle ne faisait pas le poids. Non, elle n'était pas du tout impressionnante, pas comme Rogue… Lui, c'était autre chose. C'était un ancien Mangemort et parmi les plus cruels disait souvent Lucius mystérieusement. C'était de lui dont il fallait se méfier, ce traitre qui avait survécu on ne savait comment !

Sans un mot, Drago Malefoy se dirigea calmement vers son dortoir et ferma la porte, laissant les trois professeurs seuls dans la salle commune des Vert et Argent.

- C'était lui. Le petit saligaud ! pesta McGonagall, furieuse. Vous avez été trop gentil avec lui, Albus. S'il n'y avait eu que moi, il serait en train de faire ses malles pour prendre le Poudlard Express !

- Je n'allais pas priver Severus quand même ! Un peu de distraction fera du bien à ce cher petit, je suis certain qu'il ne manquera pas d'imagination. Il a toujours eu des punitions originales, je dois l'avouer. Ça me distraira quand il me racontera… Venez, Mesdames, une petite tasse de thé ? Nous devons fêter comme il se doit l'arrivée de cet adorable petit bouchon. Minerva, j'ai trouvé d'exquis modèles de layette dans un catalogue de tricot moldu, il faut que je vous montre ça !

* * *

La petite Iris avait bu son premier biberon et fait son premier rot devant ses deux parents. À présent, elle dormait à poings fermés dans sa couveuse. Le lit de Severus avait retrouvé sa taille normale le matin même, comme tous les jours, car il était plus facile pour Poppy Pomfresh de s'occuper de son patient dans un lit d'hôpital standard. Tous les soirs, Harry agrandissait le lit et se blottissait contre Severus, lui donnant la magie dont il avait besoin pour rester en vie.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes que le Maître des Potions avait sombré dans un profond sommeil et Harry se sentait épuisé lui aussi : le contrecoup des émotions de la soirée, sans aucun doute. D'un geste machinal de baguette qui trahissait une longue habitude, il lança un _Augmento_ sur la couche et alla chercher son pyjama et son oreiller dans le placard de la chambre. Il se changea, repoussant la douche envisagée au lendemain matin et se glissa entre les draps. Le sortilège de chauffage apposé sur le lit par la Médicomage fonctionnait encore. Avec un soupir de béatitude, Harry s'allongea et remonta les couvertures jusqu'à son cou. Il jeta un petit coup d'œil attendri à la couveuse et éteignit le plafonnier magique d'un petit mouvement de baguette. Aussitôt, il se nicha contre Severus qui cette fois-ci n'était plus figé sur le dos comme une statue, mais allongé sur le côté, une main sous son oreiller. Le Serpentard bougea un peu lorsqu'Harry se colla à lui et enlaça sa taille de nouveau fine, de son bras. Cette simple petite constatation fit presque pleurer de joie Harry. Ils étaient ensemble, et Severus était sauf. Et mieux encore, ils étaient ce soir devenus véritablement une famille, la famille qui leur avait manquée à tous les deux. Iris ne connaitrait jamais les affres de la vie parmi des Moldus haineux. Elle allait être aimée et choyée par ses deux parents. Le destin semblait avoir enfin pitié d'eux et leur accordait un peu de bonheur. Harry colla son visage contre la poitrine de Severus et ferma les yeux, respirant l'odeur suave de sa peau. Madame Pomfresh avait annoncé qu'elle s'occuperait d'Iris dans la nuit et qu'ils devaient se reposer. Un sortilège de babysitting était installé par défaut sur les couveuses et le personnel médicomagique savait immédiatement lorsqu'un nourrisson avait besoin de quelque chose. Rassuré, Harry s'endormit. Il n'entendit pas Poppy revenir trois heures plus tard, alertée par les cris du bébé. Elle avait isolé la couveuse d'un sort pour ne pas que les pères entendent le bébé pleurer et cherchent à se lever. La vieille femme emmena le bébé dans son bureau, lui donna un biberon et la changea. Puis au lieu de la remettre dans sa couveuse, elle la garda dans ses bras, enroulée dans une couverture, et lui parla longuement de ses parents et de l'avenir radieux qui l'attendait. Elle fut la seconde personne après Hermione à apercevoir les yeux foncés du bébé bien éveillé.

- Et bien, jolie petite fleur, vas-tu avoir les beaux yeux verts de ton papa ou les noirs de ta « maman » ?

* * *

Au petit matin, Harry s'éveilla comme tous les lundis pour aller en cours. Mais cette fois-ci, une chose était différente. Severus était réveillé et mieux encore, il était assis dans leur lit et donnait le biberon à Iris avec un air très concentré. La petite avait été changée pour un petit pyjama jaune avec un gros canard blanc brodé sur sa poitrine – cadeau de Minerva McGonagall qui non, n'avait pas acheté de rouge – et était enroulée dans une petite couverture blanche. Dans la couveuse, un curieux serpent vert et noir en peluche trônait. Qui avait offert ce cadeau à Iris ?

Harry resta un instant à regarder le bébé avaler goulûment son biberon, une main agrippée à un doigt de Severus. Il tendit la main pour caresser un petit pied et demanda à son compagnon.

- Tu as bien dormi, Sev' ?

- Très bien et toi ?

- Comme un loir ! Il y a longtemps que tu es réveillé ?

- Un petit quart d'heure… Il faut que tu ailles prendre ton petit déjeuner dans la grande salle, Harry. Poppy m'a dit il y a cinq minutes qu'elle allait demander un petit déjeuner pour moi aux Elfes.

- Tu as faim ?

- Oui, un peu. Je prendrais bien un café et quelques œufs brouillés.

- C'est parfait ! Je vois que c'est l'heure du petit déj' pour tout le monde…

- Poppy est contente, elle boit bien tous ses biberons. Elle dit qu'elle va pousser comme un champignon maintenant.

- D'où vient le serpent en peluche, Sev' ?

- Albus… il est passé alors que nous dormions encore tous les deux, et il a déposé ça pour Iris, selon Poppy.

- C'est cool ! Il aurait pu choisir pire…

- Tu veux dire un lion rouge et or ? C'est vrai, le connaissant ça aurait pu être pire…

Ce fut à cet instant que Madame Pomfresh entra dans la chambre.

- Bonjour Monsieur Potter ! Dépêchez-vous, vous n'êtes pas en avance ce matin. Le petit déjeuner est commencé depuis un moment dans la grande salle et Albus a déjà annoncé la nouvelle de la naissance d'Iris à tout le monde.

- Mince ! J'ai raté ça !

- J'y étais, ça s'est bien passé. Il y a eu quelques petits cris de surprise bien sûr, et de ravissements surtout venant de certaines jeunes filles de Poufsouffle. C'est vrai que ça fait bien longtemps qu'il n'y a pas eu de naissance à Poudlard.

- Et surtout pas chez un Professeur mâle… s'amusa Harry.

- Certes non ! Vous ne faites jamais les choses à moitié, vous deux !

Harry s'étira comme un chat et se pencha pour déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Severus.

- Je file prendre une douche et je reviens. Je prendrai mon petit déjeuner avec Hermione et Ron en bas. Connaissant Ron, il ne doit en être encore qu'à son second service. J'ai le temps…

- Monsieur Weasley est un goret et mange aussi salement, affirma le Maître des cachots en fronçant le nez.

- À qui le dis-tu ! Il est absolument atroce lors des repas. Hermione se bat avec lui pour ça depuis la première année, mais y a rien à faire !

Le jeune Gryffondor se leva et alla chercher sa robe de chambre, ses pantoufles et sa trousse de toilette dans le placard tout en écoutant distraitement Severus maugréer « mal élevé, trop de gosses… ». Il était vrai que les Weasley à table, c'était un spectacle assez inoubliable. Non seulement, ils se tenaient mal, parlaient fort et la bouche pleine, mais en plus ils ingurgitaient des quantités astronomiques de nourriture. Le budget alimentaire devait être sacrément important chez eux.

Tandis que Severus faisait faire son rot à Iris, en la tenant debout contre sa poitrine et en lui tapotant le dos comme un pro, Harry alla prendre une bonne douche qui acheva de le réveiller tout à fait. Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre pour s'habiller, Severus avait un visiteur…

Albus Dumbledore était assis au bord du lit et regardait son Maître des Potions prendre son petit déjeuner.

- Aaaah ! Harry ! Bonjour mon cher petit. As-tu bien dormi ?

- Bonjour, Professeur Dumbledore. Oui très bien et vous ?

- Bien, mais peu… Nous avons eu quelques petits soucis hier au soir peu après la naissance d'Iris. J'allais justement en parler à Severus, mais la vue délicieuse d'une petite demoiselle m'a momentanément distrait.

En disant cela, le vieil homme fixait des yeux Iris qui dormait dans un berceau et non plus dans la couveuse prêtée par Sainte-Mangouste.

- Quels genres de soucis ? demanda Severus, son mug de café noir à la main.

- Hier soir, juste après la naissance d'Iris, alors que Minerva, Miss Granger et moi-même venions de revenir dans mon bureau pour une petite tasse de thé, j'ai reçu un message de Madame Rosmerta. Elle était complètement paniquée et nous a appris que la Marque des Ténèbres flottait au dessus de l'école.

À cette annonce inattendue, Severus Rogue manqua de laisser tomber sa tasse de café dans son assiette d'œufs brouillés qui se trouvait sur la petite table roulante qu'il avait devant lui. Harry, qui venait d'ouvrir le placard pour y prendre des vêtements propres dans la malle qui y était rangée, jura bruyamment et se retourna comme si quelque chose l'avait piqué.

- Mais ils sont tous morts, Professeur Dumbledore, argua-t-il, décontenancé. Sev' et moi, on les a eus, l'été dernier. Il ne peut pas en rester, je croyais qu'on avait bien établi ce fait ?

- C'est exact. Et je confirme, il n'en reste plus. Severus est actuellement la seule personne à encore porter la Marque des Ténèbres dans sa chair, ou du moins, ce qu'il reste de cette marque.

Machinalement, Severus frotta son avant-bras gauche et ce geste n'échappa pas à Harry ni au vieux Directeur.

- Qui, Albus ?

- J'y arrive, Severus, j'y arrive. Comme je vous le disais, Rosmerta nous a annoncé que la Marque était au dessus de l'école. Aucune barrière magique ne signalait une intrusion, rien n'était perturbé et les grilles de l'école étaient magiquement fermées depuis vendredi soir. Ce week-end n'était pas un week-end de sortie et donc j'avais tout verrouillé pour empêcher certains élèves d'être tentés de faire le mur. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Là-dessus, Hagrid me confirme la nouvelle par cheminette également. Minerva et moi sommes allés nous rendre compte sur place, c'est-à-dire depuis la Tour d'Astronomie. Et la Marque était bien là. Pas aussi énorme que celles conjurées par Bellatrix par exemple, ou vous-même, mon cher garçon, mais elle était bien là.

- Un de mes Serpents… Ça ne peut être qu'un des enfants de Mangemorts. Qu'avez-vous fait ?

Pendant que Dumbledore expliquait les faits, Harry s'était complètement déshabillé, indifférent à la présence des deux hommes. C'est-à-dire qu'il avait retiré sa robe de chambre et son pyjama et tout nu, se dandinait sur un pied afin d'enfiler une chaussette récalcitrante. Severus le remarqua et leva un sourcil amusé mais ne fit pas de commentaire à ce sujet. Il choisit plutôt de s'intéresser au problème annoncé.

- Je suis allé avec Minerva prévenir Aurora qui assurait sa permanence dans votre bureau comme tous les soirs. Inutile de vous dire sa stupeur et sa contrariété. Nous nous sommes tous rendus dans la salle commune de Serpentard où nous avons réuni vos 6ème et 7ème années après avoir expédié tous les autres dans leurs dortoirs. J'avais l'intention de pratiquer le _Priori Incantatem_ sur toutes leurs baguettes.

- Logique, fit Severus après avoir avalé une gorgée de son café encore brûlant. Et ? Ça a donné quoi ? Ils se sont laissés faire ? Permettez-moi d'émettre quelques doutes…

- Miss Parkinson a été plutôt virulente et Minerva a eu vite fait de la calmer en la menaçant d'un renvoi. Aurora lui a d'ailleurs donné une retenue pour ce soir. Les autres se sont tenus à carreau. J'avoue que ça m'a un peu surpris, je m'attendais à plus de résistance. J'ai donc examiné toutes les baguettes…

- Je parie que c'était ce petit fumier de Malefoy, gronda Harry qui boutonnait à présent sa chemise d'uniforme.

- Pari gagné, Harry ! s'amusa le Directeur.

- Malefoy ! pesta Severus, furieux. Attendez un peu que je sorte de ce lit et il va voir de quel bois je me chauffe ! Est-ce qu'il a donné une raison à cette initiative stupide ?

- Une blague…

Harry pouffa et secoua la tête en dénégation. Visiblement, il n'y croyait pas plus que les deux autres hommes.

- C'est ça… une blague. Et il s'imagine qu'on va le croire. Il essaie de se venger depuis cet été, c'est écrit sur sa figure quand il nous regarde, moi et Sev'. On a tué son cher Maître et son papa chéri ainsi que sa délicieuse Tata Bellatrix et tous les autres idiots, y compris ses âmes damnées Crabbe et Goyle qui ne sont plus là pour faire le sale boulot pour lui.

- Tu n'as pas tort, Harry. Mais pas tout à fait raison non plus, révéla le vieil homme à barbe blanche. Je l'ai légèrement légilimancé et j'ai vu qu'en effet il souhaitait se venger, mais de Severus. Apparemment, seulement de Severus. Je crois qu'il n'a pas osé s'attaquer à Harry et donc il a choisi pour ça le second responsable. Vous, Severus ! Et dès qu'il a appris la naissance d'Iris par les portraits qui ont propagé la nouvelle ainsi que les fantômes, il a pensé que c'était le bon moment pour faire son petit coup en douce. J'ignore s'il espérait vous faire peur, ou bien vous faire accuser, par contre. Mais son histoire de blague me semble assurément douteuse. Il y a plus subtil comme blague, non ?

Severus faillit s'étrangler devant cette naïve constatation. La notion de blague subtile chez Albus Dumbledore n'était pas tout à fait la même que celle du commun des mortels. Après tout, il avait exonéré Sirius Black d'un revers de main, lorsqu'il avait manigancé de jeter Severus en pâture à Remus Lupin transformé en loup-garou. L'idiot n'avait eu qu'une semaine de retenue et c'était lui, la victime, qui avait au final été puni car personne ne s'était inquiété de savoir s'il allait bien ou s'il avait besoin d'aide. Cette fois-là encore, les Maraudeurs s'en étaient tirés sans être inquiétés. Il n'était pas question que la chose se reproduise. Malefoy n'allait pas s'en tirer à si bon compte.

- Qu'avez-vous fait de Drago ? demanda-t-il. Vous l'avez renvoyé chez lui avec armes et bagages ?

- Non, je lui ai retiré deux cent points et mis en retenue pendant un mois avec Argus et je lui ai précisé que sa punition véritable, ce serait vous qui la lui donneriez lorsque vous reviendrez de congés de naissance.

- Vous auriez dû le virer, ragea Harry, furieux. Ce petit connard s'en sort depuis la première année, sans un cheveu dérangé, à chaque fois qu'il fait une connerie. Je ne compte plus les fois où il nous a insultés, Ron, Hermione et moi, dans les couloirs, et jeté des sorts par derrière à la moindre occasion et sans même de provocation. Et je ne parle pas des cours de potions où il balance à tour de bras des ingrédients inattendus dans tous les chaudrons des Gryffondors dès que tu as le dos tourné, Sev'.

- Je vais m'occuper de lui à la première occasion, annonça Severus, le regard vague fixé sur un point du mur. Il va comprendre sa douleur, crois-moi…

- Monsieur Malefoy est très intéressé par votre petite Iris, dit alors Albus. Il est surtout très intrigué par la question du second père. Il est persuadé qu'elle est une bâtarde et malheureusement, le fait que j'ai annoncé son nom tout à l'heure comme étant « Iris Rogue » ne plaide pas en faveur du contraire. Je lui ai pourtant dit qu'elle avait ses deux pères avec elle, sans nommer Harry bien entendu, mais je ne suis pas sûr que vos Serpentards y croient, Severus.

- Ça… c'est le cadet de mes soucis. Qu'ils croient ce qu'ils veulent. L'important est ce qui est. Et cette information n'est pas leurs mandragores.

- Miss Parkinson est très déçue que vous ne soyez pas mort pendant la naissance. J'avoue que j'ai été surpris, je n'aurais pas imaginé qu'elle aurait osé me le dire en face.

- Quelle salope ! gronda Harry, furieux. Attendez un peu, elle va me payer ça.

- Non. Tu sais ce que le Magenmagot a exigé, Harry ! tempéra Dumbledore. Tu ne dois pas te faire connaitre et donc, ne pas te mêler de ça tant que l'année scolaire n'est pas terminée. Après, ma foi…

- Descends à la grande salle, Harry, tu vas être en retard, exigea Severus avec le plus grand sérieux. Et ne fais rien ou ne dis rien qui puisse éveiller des soupçons.

- Ok, ok, promis, soupira le jeune homme. Je file…

Il attrapa son sac de cours et l'accrocha à son épaule, puis il se pencha vers Severus qui venait de repousser son assiette vide et lui plaqua un baiser retentissant sur les lèvres.

- À tout à l'heure, amour… Sois sage et repose-toi.

Severus se contenta de lui faire un rictus qui pouvait presque passer pour un sourire et Harry franchit la porte de la chambre en lançant « au revoir, Professeur Dumbledore ».

Une fois sorti de l'infirmerie, Harry se dépêcha de descendre à la Grande Salle pour y prendre son petit déjeuner. Il n'était pas en avance, il ne lui restait même pas vingt minutes avant le début des cours. Lorsqu'il ouvrit une des lourdes portes qui fermaient le lieu, il remarqua qu'une bonne partie des élèves avait déjà quitté la salle. La table des Serdaigles était vide, celle des Poufsouffles presque complète. Quand aux tables de Serpentard et Gryffondor, elles ne contenaient que quelques irréductibles comme les élèves les plus âgés, ceux de 6ème et 7ème années. À la table professorale, il n'y avait plus que les Professeurs McGonagall et Sinistra qui, penchées l'une vers l'autre, conversaient à voix basse d'une façon très agitée, tout en lançant de temps en temps, des coups d'œil agacés vers ce qui restait des Serpentards.

Drago Malefoy avait le nez baissé sur son assiette dont il triturait le contenu d'une façon peu convaincante. Près de lui, Pansy Parkinson s'agitait, lui parlant à voix basse tout en faisant des moulinets avec sa fourchette. Nott et Zabini terminaient leur repas en regardant le couple d'un air stoïque. L'arrivée d'Harry leur fit tous lever la tête. McGonagall lui fit un petit signe de tête avec un sourire, que le jeune Gryffon lui rendit avant d'aller s'asseoir entre Ron et Hermione qui lui avaient gardé une place.

- Salut ! fit-il à la cantonade en s'asseyant après avoir laissé tomber son sac de cours sous le banc.

- Harry ! s'extasia Ron. Ben dis donc, t'es pas de bonne heure ! Avec Mione, on se demandait si on n'allait pas devoir aller te tirer de ta chambre de Préfet là !

- Mais non, j'ai juste un peu trop dormi, c'est tout.

- Pas étonnant, avec tous ces examens médicomagiques qu'ils t'ont faits hier soir, appuya Hermione en regardant Ron avec insistance, pour lui faire comprendre ce dont elle parlait.

- Oh oui, ça… fit-il l'air de rien. Alors Harry, ils t'ont fait quoi ? Ils t'ont pas piqué partout avec d'énormes aiguilles comme les Moldus, hein ?

Harry se mit à rire tout en se servant une grande tasse de thé.

- Nan, nan… Ils m'ont lancé des tas de sorts bizarres, et fait avaler des potions horribles et puis… tiens-toi bien… J'ai dû faire pipi dans un bocal !

Ron le regarda avec des yeux ronds et la bouche bée, tandis qu'Hermione cachait son fou rire naissant derrière sa serviette de table.

- T'as raté un truc, ce matin, Harry, annonça Seamus Finnigan. Dumbledore nous a dit tout à l'heure que le bâtard des cachots avait eu son bébé, comme si on s'en fichait pas, de ça, nous autres…

Lavande et Parvati qui étaient assises près de lui, protestèrent vigoureusement.

- Mais non on s'en fiche pas ! Nous ça nous intéresse drôlement, pas vrai, Parv' ? affirma Lavande en donnant une bonne tape sur le bras de Seamus. Parle pour toi, mais un mec qui a un bébé, c'est extraordinaire ! Pas vrai, Harry ?

- Absolument ! répondit Harry qui n'avait pas envie de dire que c'était nul, même pour faire semblant. Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible dans le Monde Magique, alors tu parles si ça nous épate, Hermione et moi. C'est super intéressant à savoir. Et puis, c'est hyper cool pour les couples gays.

- Tu vois ! Même Harry il trouve que c'est cool. T'es nul, Seamus ! poursuivit Lavande en se levant de table.

- Ouais, nul ! confirma Parvati sous les gloussements amusés de Dean qui tentait lui aussi de cacher son fou rire derrière sa serviette comme Hermione juste avant.

Seamus leva les yeux au ciel et décida de laisser tomber. Quand il était question de bébés les filles devenaient aveugles, idiotes et sourdes. Et complètement gagas !

Neville avait quitté la table bien avant l'arrivée d'Harry. Il avait filé dès que Madame Chourave était sortie de la Grande Salle. Il voulait absolument lui parler d'une quelconque plante rare dont il avait lu un descriptif dans un des grimoires de la bibliothèque. Dean et Seamus quittèrent la table et bientôt il ne resta plus qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Harry s'était servi un second thé – ayant avalé le premier à toute vitesse – et entamait à présent des œufs brouillés et du bacon, tout en lorgnant les muffins à la confiture de framboise qui se trouvaient dans un panier non loin de lui. À présent qu'ils étaient seuls, ses amis se montrèrent plus loquaces.

- Félicitations, mec, déclara Ron à voix basse en lui donnant une tape sur le dos. Alors ? Ça fait quel effet ?

- C'est génial, soupira Harry entre deux bouchées. Elle est magnifique. Elle a de toutes petites mains et quand elle serre nos doigts, on a l'impression qu'elle ne veut plus nous lâcher.

- C'est un réflexe, Harry, fit Hermione tranquillement, en rangeant le livre qu'elle lisait.

- Je me doute, je me doute. Eh ! Je lui ai donné le biberon hier soir, et Sev' lui donnait ce matin quand je me suis réveillé. Pendant que nous on va être en cours, lui il va être de corvée de couches et de bain. Enfin… s'il est assez en forme pour ça.

- Oui, à ce propos, comment va-t-il ? s'inquiéta Hermione en se penchant pour regarder Harry en face.

- Bien. Mieux en tout cas. Il a bien dormi, il finissait de manger quand je suis parti. Il n'avait pas l'air de souffrir, d'après ce que j'ai vu. Par Merlin… il revient de loin…

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, Harry, soupira la brunette aux cheveux emmêlés. J'espère que tu vas faire attention, maintenant…

- Ouais, sans souci. J'en ai parlé à Julius la semaine dernière. Il dit qu'on peut utiliser des préservatifs moldus, je le ferai.

- Trop d'informations pour moi, mec ! pesta Ron, rouge comme une tomate.

- Ben alors, Ron, ricana Harry. T'as pas aimé notre petite démonstration, l'été dernier ?

- Pouah, beurk ! T'es dégueu, mon pote ! Bouffe et arrête de dire des conneries.

- Au fait, vous savez pas la meilleure… Hier soir, après la naissance d'Iris, quelqu'un a lancé la Marque des Ténèbres au dessus de Poudlard.

- Nous savons, j'y étais, fit Hermione.

- On n'est pas sensé être au courant, la nouvelle ne s'est pas propagée et aucun élève n'a vu la Marque. Dumbledore est venu nous raconter tout à l'heure à l'infirmerie. Mmmm, il a apporté un serpent en peluche à Iris… c'est gentil.

- Qui ? Mais qui, bon sang de bois ! Ils sont normalement tous morts ! pesta Ron..

- Malefoy bien sûr, qui veux-tu ? Je te le dis depuis hier soir ! affirma Hermione, sûre d'elle.

- Banco, Mione ! T'as mis en plein dans le mille. C'était lui. Dumbledore a fait un _Priori Incantatem_ sur sa baguette. Piégée, la fouine ! Passe-moi le jus d'orange, s'te plaît !

Stupéfaite par les nouvelles, Hermione passa machinalement la carafe demandée à Harry tout en le dévisageant, bouche bée. Ron était choqué et ne disait rien. Il n'avait pas voulu croire Hermione la veille quand elle lui avait fait part de ses doutes, et elle avait raison depuis le début. Comment ce petit con de Malefoy avait-il pu oser faire ça ? C'étaient bien des risques pour pas grand-chose.

- Raconte ! le pressa la jeune fille. Et dépêche-toi de manger ou nous allons être en retard.

- Ben, y a rien de plus à raconter, je sais que ça, poursuivit Harry. La fouine n'a pas été virée et sa punition est à la libre appréciation de Severus et je peux te dire qu'il n'était pas du tout ravi. Il n'y aurait pas eu Iris dans la chambre, il aurait piqué sa crise, crois-moi.

- Tu crois que Rogue va virer Malefoy ? proposa Ron plein d'espoir.

- Aucune idée, franchement. On verra bien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il va en prendre plein la tête. C'était soi-disant une blague ! Une blague… mon œil, oui ! Il a entendu la nouvelle en fouinant partout comme il fait tout le temps et il a décidé de se venger de Sev'. Il espérait quoi ? Le faire accuser ? Raté, il avait un sacré alibi !

- On ne connaîtra probablement jamais ses vraies raisons, soupira Hermione.

- Y a des chances… conclut Harry après avoir vidé son verre de jus de fruit. Bon on y va ?

- Au fait, Harry, commença Ron en se levant de table. Tu sais que Luna Lovegood passe ses ASPICs de potions et de sortilèges avec un an d'avance ? Mione est verte de jalousie !

- Je ne suis PAS jalouse de Luna, râla Hermione, furieuse. Je suis simplement déçue que le Professeur McGonagall ne veuille pas présenter ses élèves aux examens avant la date prévue ! Le Professeur Flitwick pousse ses Serdaigles beaucoup plus et c'est bien dommage pour les Gryffondors.

Hermione passa devant eux à toute allure, ses livres serrés sur sa poitrine et la bouche pincée. Ron se pencha alors vers Harry et lui dit alors sous le sceau de la confidence :

- Jalouse, mec ! Absolument et totalement morte de jalousie et folle de rage, mais bien sûr, elle ne l'avouera jamais….

* * *

Severus était resté une semaine à l'infirmerie sous la surveillance du dragon local, alias Poppy Pomfresh. Bien entendu, Harry était resté avec lui tout ce temps et tous deux avaient appris à donner le bain à Iris, à préparer des biberons, à changer les couches et à l'habiller. Le bain et l'habillage avaient été des épreuves assez terribles pour les deux nouveaux papas. Ils avaient peur de manipuler le bébé, tant elle leur semblait petite et fragile. Pour les couches, quand il n'y avait que du pipi ça allait encore, mais lorsqu'ils avaient le droit à la totale, au début ils tiraient presque à la courte paille et le malheureux élu allait à la corvée comme à l'échafaud. Mais après que Poppy se soit moquée ouvertement et grassement d'eux, ils s'étaient résolus à adopter une attitude plus adulte et s'ils étaient encore dégoûtés, on ne le remarquait plus.

- Vous allez vous y faire, avait affirmé la dragonne en tablier de Médicomage. Et bientôt vous n'y penserez même plus. Enfin quand même, Professeur Rogue ! Avec tous les horribles ingrédients que vous tripotez toute l'année pour vos potions, vous n'allez pas me dire que la vue et l'odeur de caca d'un si petit bébé vous dégoûte, quand même ?

Severus avait levé un sourcil inquisiteur et un masque impassible sur le visage, il avait nettoyé et changé son bébé sans sourciller ni se plaindre. Harry, lui, avait affiché son horreur en se pinçant le nez et en regardant ses pieds jusqu'à ce que Poppy excédée de leurs simagrées, ne lui mette une tape derrière la tête afin de lui remettre les idées en place.

- Regardez, Monsieur Potter, parce que la prochaine couche, elle est pour vous ! Je ne serai pas derrière votre dos à chaque fois. Il va falloir vous habituer parce que là, vous avez signé pour deux ans pour la journée et trois pour la nuit.

Enfin tout ceci était derrière eux, et à présent Iris était installée dans la chambre de ses pères dans les cachots du Maître des Potions. Elle dormait dans son petit berceau blanc orné de dentelles et Dobby s'était proposé spontanément comme baby-sitter, arguant qu'il avait déjà joué ce rôle pour l'odieux Drago Malefoy qui avait été un bambin absolument détestable car trop gâté et n'ayant jamais entendu le mot « non ».

Cette petite anecdote avait rappelé l'héritier Malefoy à son bon souvenir et la Terreur des cachots avait décidé qu'aujourd'hui était un jour parfait pour aller régler son compte au blond peroxydé qui avait jeté la honte et l'opprobre sur sa Maison. Severus avait donc annoncé à un Harry très intéressé qu'il allait de ce pas punir Malefoy et qu'il lui confiait Iris. Le Gryffondor s'était empressé d'appeler Dobby à son secours, n'étant pas très rassuré de se retrouver seul à gérer le bébé.

Pendant ce temps, Severus était entré dans son bureau, et avait utilisé la porte de communication avec la salle commune de Serpentard pour se présenter de façon inattendue dans la pièce.

Dès son entrée, tous les élèves s'étaient figés. Personne n'avait vu le Professeur Rogue depuis des semaines. Pansy avait un moment, fait courir les pires bruits sur son état de santé, mais certains élèves plus jeunes et moins idiots que la moyenne, avaient décrété que s'il avait été vraiment mort ou au plus mal, la Gazette du Sorcier en aurait fait ses gros titres et ça se serait su. Severus traversa la salle verte, sa longue cape flottant comme d'habitude derrière lui. Il affichait une santé insolente, sa mine cireuse habituelle et sa taille fine d'antan. Rien ne disait que cet homme avait accouché récemment, acte connu pour être mortel quasiment à chaque fois pour le sorcier.

- Monsieur Zabini… Allez donc chercher votre ami Malefoy. Si je ne m'abuse, il est rentré de sa retenue quotidienne avec Monsieur Rusard. Et dites-lui que je l'attends dans mon bureau. Je lui laisse deux minutes. Si je dois aller le chercher moi-même, il prendra le Poudlard Express ce soir. DÉ-FI-NI-TI-VE-MENT ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? fit-il d'une voix basse et tranquille.

- Parfaitement, Professeur.

Severus tourna aussitôt les talons sans s'enquérir d'autre chose. Il voulait réinstaller son autorité et quoi de mieux que de leur faire peur. Il savait par Albus qu'Aurora était trop gentille avec eux et se faisait dévorer par les plus difficiles à gérer – comme Miss Parkinson – et il fallait que cela cesse immédiatement. Il ouvrit la porte et retourna dans son bureau, la refermant derrière lui. Aussitôt, les Serpentards retrouvèrent leurs langues et les commentaires allèrent bon train.

- Ouaaahh ! Vous avez vu ça ? Il est pas malade du tout, il est comme avant ! Et il est aussi mince qu'avant !

- Ouais, Parkinson avait bel et bien raconté des conneries, Millicent me l'avait dit, mais je voulais pas la croire.

- Tu crois qu'on verra son bébé un jour, Tracey ? J'aimerais bien voir le bébé, moi…

C'était un échantillon de ce qui circulait actuellement dans la pièce aux hublots magiques donnant sous le Lac Noir.

Dans le dortoir des 7ème année, Drago était en train de se changer, ses vêtement ayant été salis pendant sa retenue. Il affichait une moue de dégoût et son visage était déformé par la haine et le ressentiment.

- Malefoy, y a Rogue dans la salle commune. Il veut te voir dans son bureau immédiatement. Tu as deux minutes.

Le blondinet soupira et secoua la tête devant tant d'infortune. Et voilà que le traitre refaisait surface après des semaines d'absence. Il ne manquait plus que lui ! Déjà qu'il se farcissait les délires sadiques de l'autre Cracmol débile et puant de Rusard, il allait encore devoir supporter Rogue. Il en vint même à se demander si au final le renvoi n'aurait pas été une punition plus douce, voire le transfert de son dossier à Beauxbâtons ou Durmstrang. Peut-être que c'était encore possible…

- Dis à ce connard graisseux que j'arrive. Le temps de me changer.

Blaise leva un sourcil en entendant les paroles de Drago. Celui-ci avait l'air de méchante humeur encore, et il était d'avis que vue celle apparente du Maître des Potions en congé parental, la confrontation entre les deux allait être épique. Il n'était pas question qu'il se mette en travers du chemin de l'ancien Mangemort. Drago allait devoir assumer seul ses bêtises, peu importe ce qu'il avait bien pu faire.

D'ailleurs, Blaise aurait bien aimé savoir ce que Drago avait fait, au final. Il avait mijoté des tas de choses plus ou moins irréalisables, et auxquelles personne n'avait voulu participer ou donner de crédits. Le jeune métis retraversa la salle commune, frappa à la porte du bureau et annonça au Professeur Rogue que Malefoy était en train de se changer et qu'il allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

Severus fit juste un signe de tête à son élève, lui indiquant qu'il avait bien compris et le congédia d'un signe de la main. Blaise ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et retourna à son dortoir où il se jeta sur son lit.

- Il est dans son bureau, il t'attend, je lui ai dit que tu te changeais, dit-il à Drago qui était enfin prêt et vérifiait son nœud de cravate.

Blaise n'attendit pas de réponse et se cacha derrière un livre qu'il ouvrit à n'importe quelle page, histoire de faire comprendre à son condisciple qu'il allait devoir assumer ses bêtises seul, car lui s'en lavait totalement les mains.

Raide comme un piquet, la bouche pincée et son menton pointu en avant, Drago Malefoy traversa la salle commune sans se presser et frappa trois coups secs sur la porte du bureau du Directeur de Serpentard. Son regard s'attarda un instant sur la plaque de cuivre vissée sur le panneau de bois et qui portait la mention « **Prof. S.T. Rogue** ». Le moment n'aurait pas été aussi mal choisi, il aurait encore une fois, ricané sur le nom moldu, indiquant les origines de sang-mêlé du ténébreux espion. Les journaux avaient pourtant mentionné que Voldemort n'avait été qu'un sang-mêlé, lorsqu'il était mort, mais Drago tout comme ses condisciples, n'avaient accordé aucune foi à ces déclarations. Un aussi grand sorcier ne pouvait pas avoir été un simple fils de moldu et d'une presque Cracmolle. Impossible. Aucun d'eux n'avait pourtant songé que les deux sorciers vainqueurs qui avaient terrassé le Mage Noir et tous ses Mangemorts d'une mystérieuse façon étaient des sang-mêlé, tout comme Dumbledore et McGonagall, en bref les plus puissants sorciers après eux. Comme disaient les Moldus, « il n'y a pas pire aveugle que celui qui ne veut pas voir… »

- ENTREZ ! fit une voix sèche et sévère, bien connue.

Malefoy ouvrit la porte et entra. Severus Rogue rangeait ses livres, déplaçait un objet, un flacon et le mettait ailleurs.

- Asseyez-vous, Monsieur Malefoy, fit-il, toujours de dos.

Severus entendit Drago obéir. La chaise racla un peu le sol de pierre et le bruit de tissu froissé indiqua que le sale gamin était installé. Il prit alors le temps de mettre à leurs nouvelles places, les objets qu'il avait déplacés. Une fois fait, il se retourna et croisa les bras lentement, laissant sa cape retomber autour de lui comme des ailes de chauve-souris.

S'il s'imaginait faire peur à Drago, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil et jusqu'au coude, encore ! C'était ce que pensait le blond à cet instant et Severus ne fut pas dupe une minute.

- Vous vous pensiez malin, Monsieur Malefoy ? commença-t-il d'une voix douce et quelque peu inquiétante. Un _Morsmordre_… ici à Poudlard… Et avec votre propre baguette ! Je vous demande un peu ! Pas très fin, je vous avouerais que je suis très déçu. Vous pensiez à quoi ? Et ne me sortez pas votre petit couplet sur la blague, Monsieur Malefoy. Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde.

Drago se contenta d'afficher un rictus sournois qui l'enlaidit alors considérablement.

- Seul un enfant de Mangemort pouvait lancer ce sort, puisque les deux autres élèves manquants qui auraient pu sont malheureusement décédés cet été.

- À CAUSE DE VOUS ET DE POTTER ! postillonna Drago, furieux.

- Tout à fait ! s'amusa Severus, avec un air rêveur assez inattendu. C'était un rituel magnifique, une très belle magie. J'y ai pris beaucoup de plaisir, ce qui ne gâche rien. Ce serait à refaire, je le referais sans hésiter.

- TRAÎTRE !

- Absolument. Et j'assume totalement. En fait, je n'ai jamais été un vrai Mangemort. Ça vous la coupe ça, pas vrai, Malefoy ?

- Vous… vous mentez…

- Même pas, gloussa Severus qui s'amusait comme un petit fou. Si j'avais été un véritable Mangemort, j'aurais été tué comme les autres. Mais, je suis là, en vie, et ne vous en déplaise, en bonne santé. Je sais pertinemment que vous étiez au courant de la naissance de ma fille, ce soir-là. Et que vous avez voulu vous venger. D'une façon stupide, il faut l'avouer. Vous pensiez quoi ? Que parce que je suis le seul Mangemort encore en vie, l'apparition de la Marque des Ténèbres au dessus du château allait m'accuser immédiatement et m'envoyer à Azkaban ?

Les yeux écarquillés de Drago annoncèrent à Severus qu'il avait mis le doigt sur la vraie raison. Un Serpentard aussi naïf, c'était navrant… complètement désolant.

- Malheureusement, Malefoy, ce soir là, je n'étais pas seul, bien évidemment. J'étais même très entouré et de personnes dont la parole n'aurait pas été une seule minute mise en doute. Croyez-moi. Vous avez juste fait paniquer Hagrid et Rosmerta. Un peu juste, vous ne trouvez pas ? Oui, forcément, un soir de décembre, tard, personne n'a envie de rester dehors à lever le nez. Il n'y avait que le hasard pour que votre marque soit aperçue. Pitoyable, vraiment.

Drago lança un regard tueur à l'homme en noir qui se moquait tranquillement de lui, un petit air sarcastique sur le visage.

- Parlons maintenant de votre punition, parce que vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que vous alliez vous en sortir avec un petit mois de retenues, non ?

Les mains de Malefoy serrèrent les accoudoirs de bois. Qu'est-ce que cette tapette de Rogue allait bien pouvoir inventer ?

- Vous serez en retenue tous les soirs, jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire…

- QUOI ? PAS QUESTION, ESPÈCE DE VIEILLE FOLLE, SALE PÉDÉ ! bondit Drago, le visage déformé par la haine.

- Tut tut tut ! Monsieur Malefoy… Ne critiquez pas l'orientation sexuelle des sorciers, après tout, ce cher Lucius avait ce point commun avec moi, annonça tranquillement Severus en admirant ses ongles.

- COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS ?

- La vérité vous blesse donc ? Comme c'est triste. La seule différence entre nous, c'est que moi, je n'ai jamais été chauffer le lit du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- MENTEUR !

Severus Rogue se mit à rire grassement, ce qui inquiéta Drago car l'homme était réputé pour ne jamais rire.

- Drago… Drago… Drago… Lucius aurait fait n'importe quoi pour avoir les bonnes grâces du Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Le jeune Malefoy était à présent un peu verdâtre et semblait accuser le coup. Severus bluffait totalement en disant ces choses à son élève. En effet, jamais Lucius n'avait à sa connaissance, partagé la couche de Lord Voldemort, personne d'ailleurs, il lui semblait. Mais bon, un peu de torture mentale, ce n'était pas désagréable, surtout pour lui qui était du côté du bourreau. Par contre, Lucius n'avait jamais craché sur les jeunes hommes et ça, ce n'était pas un mensonge du tout. D'ailleurs, le noble avait souvent dit qu'il trouvait Potter à son goût et s'était promis qu'à la première occasion il ferait son affaire au garçon. Raté !

- Je disais donc, que vous alliez être en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Pour commencer, d'ici les vacances de Noël – que je ne veux pas vous voir passer au château, je vous le dit tout de suite – vous continuerez avec Monsieur Rusard comme actuellement. Dès la rentrée de janvier et jusqu'en février inclus, vous assisterez Hagrid. Alors, jardinage, soins aux créatures magiques, déplacement de fumier, alimentation des sombrals et des hippogriffes entre autres. Et si j'apprends que vous avez manqué de respect à Hagrid ou bien aux hippogriffes vous regretterez que ces derniers ne vous aient pas mis en charpie. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Les narines frémissantes et les mains crispées, Drago fixait la baguette de bouleau noir que le sorcier tenait négligemment entre ses doigts. Il hocha la tête.

- Une réponse verbale, Malefoy !

- Oui, c'est compris.

- Bien. Ensuite, passons aux mois de mars et avril. Vous serez de nouveau sous la garde de Monsieur Rusard pour, comme actuellement, l'astiquage des trophées, le récurage des bassins de l'infirmerie, le nettoyage des classes, le lessivage des couloirs et toilettes…

Drago serrait les dents devant cette longue énumération de tortures, annoncée sur un ton badin et moqueur. Il était à deux doigts de sortir sa baguette de sa poche et de lancer un Avada ou un Doloris au traître qui se gaussait en face de lui. Mais le triste sire était puissant, rapide, et surtout, il avait été entraîné par Lord Voldemort lui-même, qui le tenait d'ailleurs en très haute estime, selon Lucius. En bref, quelqu'un à ne pas sous-estimer.

-… Pour mai et juin, vous irez aux cuisines où vous assisterez les Elfes de Maison pour la vaisselle, sans magie, bien entendu. Et à cette occasion vous récurerez aussi mes chaudrons, si jamais je n'avais personne en retenue pour le faire, poursuivit tranquillement Severus qui en son for intérieur se promit bien de justement n'avoir personne pour le faire. Si besoin, vous aiderez à la corvée de pluches, sans magie encore une fois, sinon où serait le plaisir…

Drago Malefoy devait à présent utiliser toutes ses capacités en occlumancie pour rester stoïque, sachant que le moindre débordement lui coûterait physiquement très cher. Il fut tiré de sa concentration par le bruit violent d'une pile de livres qu'on déposait sur le bureau, juste sous son nez.

- … contient cinq tomes de l'Etude des Moldus, un pour chaque année enseignée ici. Cours que vous n'avez jamais suivi, bien entendu. Cette petite négligence va donc être réparée. D'ici la fin de l'année scolaire, vous lirez soigneusement et dans l'ordre chacun de ces manuels et pour chacun d'eux vous rédigerez un résumé détaillé et vous me remettrez juste avant vos ASPICs une dissertation sur l'absence de différence physiologique entre un Sorcier et un Moldu et sur la capacité que les Moldus ont de pouvoir se passer brillamment de la magie pour réaliser de véritables exploits au quotidien. Soyez assuré, Monsieur Malefoy que je lirai votre prose très attentivement et qu'elle pourrait même m'influencer pour noter vos ASPICs de potions.

Le petit rictus cruel qui ornait la bouche de la Terreur des cachots ne disait rien qui vaille à Drago Malefoy, et les yeux noirs glacés qui le transperçaient, non plus. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avaler sa salive. Ce mec était un vrai psychopathe, comment était-il en liberté ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas mort comme tous les autres ? Par Merlin, comment avait-il fait pour être le seul Mangemort à survivre ? Est-ce que c'était à cause de ce petit con de Potter ? Mais ce crétin détestait viscéralement Rogue ! Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir sauvé exprès, quand même ! Non, hein ?

- Emportez ces livres et dégagez de ma vue, Monsieur Malefoy. Si jamais, j'ai une seule petite chose à vous reprocher d'ici le dernier jour de cours, je vous conduirai moi-même à la gare de Pré-Au-Lard. Est-ce compris ?

- Oui, Monsieur.

- Et, un conseil, Monsieur Malefoy… fit Severus en se penchant vers le blond jusqu'à ce que son nez lui touche presque l'oreille, oubliez ma fille… et oubliez également mon conjoint. Son identité ne vous regarde pas et croyez-moi, vous n'aimeriez pas avoir à faire à lui… ni à moi d'ailleurs.

Drago avala simplement sa salive et hocha la tête. Severus osa un léger sourire en voyant la pomme d'Adam proéminente monter et descendre sous le menton du jeune Serpentard qui serrait les dents. Il s'écarta rapidement de lui dans une envolée de cape noire qui fit sursauter Malefoy.

- Hors de ma vue !

Le sorcier blond attrapa la pile de livres et sortit de la pièce à toute allure comme s'il avait un troll aux fesses. Il ne prit même pas la peine de fermer la porte derrière lui et l'enseignant, la referma d'un simple geste de la main, son curieux sourire toujours sur les lèvres.

_° T'as pas perdu la main mon vieux Sev'… Il était à deux doigts de faire dans son pantalon ! Bien, voila une chose réglée, allons voir ce que fabrique Harry, maintenant. °_

* * *

Pendant que Severus s'occupait du cas de Drago Malefoy, Harry, lui, avait donc réussi à échapper à une partie impromptue de Quidditch organisée par Ron et les autres Gryffondors pour le plaisir de jouer sous la pluie glacée et accessoirement… dans la boue et la neige à demi fondue. Hermione avait protesté, arguant que c'était une idée puérile et que si jamais Harry prenait froid et attrapait un rhume ou pire elle ne manquerait pas de révéler à Madame Pomfresh comment et à cause de qui, il était tombé malade. Ron avait écarquillé les yeux de stupeur devant cette pitoyable tentative de chantage qui avait fait rire tous les élèves présents autour d'eux. Harry avait demandé un petit délai, annonçant qu'il avait des potions à prendre et qu'il devait de ce pas, aller frapper chez le Professeur Rogue pour ce faire. Bien entendu, personne n'eut envie de l'accompagner et Harry put tranquillement aller rejoindre son compagnon dans ses cachots. Il fut un peu contrarié d'apprendre que Severus devait s'absenter et qu'il allait être de corvée de babysitting. Ce n'était pas encore ça le problème… Non. En fait Harry avait peur de se retrouver seul avec Iris et de devoir faire face à une situation inconnue. Il avoua donc à Sev' qu'il était invité à une partie de Quidditch dans les minutes qui suivaient, mais le sorcier refusa qu'il s'absente pour toute la soirée, prétextant d'autres projets dont il refusa de parler.

Harry retourna donc dans le hall prévenir ses amis qui balais en mains, attendaient qu'il revienne. Il prétexta de nouvelles potions à prendre tout les quarts d'heure pendant deux heures, sous sortilèges de surveillance, pour décliner à son grand regret, l'invitation. Bien entendu, tous les Gryffies maudirent encore plus que d'habitude le Directeur de Serpentard qui n'existait que pour leur pourrir la vie, surtout celle d'Harry.

Amusé, le jeune homme aux yeux verts les regarda quitter le hall pour aller se faire arroser. Il aimait bien jouer au Quidditch mais franchement n'était pas sûr que sa passion aille jusque là. Intrigué par les projets inavoués de son amant, Harry hâta le pas et retourna dans les cachots où ils vivaient. Severus lui lança un regard lourd où perçait une lueur qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis longtemps et disparut dans son bureau où il devait annoncer à Malefoy sa punition.

Harry se dépêcha donc d'appeler Dobby pour surveiller Iris, ensuite il se précipita dans la douche où il se frotta de haut en bas tout en chantant – abominablement mal – un des derniers tubes de Lorcan D'Eath dont les filles de Gryffondor faisaient la publicité du matin au soir. Il sortait à peine de la salle de bain, les cheveux mouillés et une serviette autour des reins que Severus revenait, visiblement assez satisfait de lui-même, si le très léger sourire qu'il arborait était une indication.

Le Serpentard se figea dans la chambre, sa cape à la main.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu prends une douche de si bonne heure, Potter ?

- Cesse de m'appeler comme ça, Rogue ! répondit Harry immédiatement, sans s'offusquer. Dobby ? Tu peux y aller maintenant, c'est bon, nous sommes tous les deux disponibles pour Iris. Merci beaucoup pour ton aide.

- Dobby est heureux d'aider Harry Potter à garder le bébé, Harry Potter, Monsieur, fit l'Elfe avec empressement en s'inclinant très bas.

Sans attendre, il « popa » hors de la pièce et laissa les deux sorciers seuls.

- Alors, Harry ? Pourquoi cette douche si tôt ? D'habitude tu la prends juste avant de te coucher, ou même le matin.

- Mmm… Je ne sais pas, minauda le jeune sorcier un sourire coquin sur les lèvres.

- Tu ne sais pas, hein ? s'amusa le maître des lieux en contournant Harry pour se placer derrière lui.

Harry ne répondit pas et ferma juste les yeux lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres fines de son compagnon, se poser sur la chair tendre et encore humide de son cou. Il soupira lorsque le sorcier se plaqua contre son dos nu et que ses bras l'enlacèrent. Harry se retourna alors tout en laissant tomber la serviette de bain accrochée à ses reins. Il passa lentement sa main sur le devant de la robe noire à boutons du Maître des Potions tout en humectant ses lèvres d'un bout de langue rose.

- Sev' ? Je crois que tu es un peu trop habillé, mon amour… murmura-t-il.

- Je le crois aussi, répondit l'homme dans un souffle. Si tu y remédiais ?

- _Devestio Severus_…

Les vêtements noirs du Maître des Potions tombèrent autour de lui comme des pelures d'oignon. Harry soupira d'aise en passant une main fine et légère sur les pectoraux qui lui faisaient face.

- Ça commençait à me manquer, avoua-t-il dans un souffle.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne disais rien ?

- J'attendais que tu fasses un geste, un signe… Je me disais que si tu ne le faisais pas c'est que tu n'en avais pas envie… après tout ça, la naissance, tu vois ?

- Idiot ! J'attendais que TOI tu fasses le premier pas également. Je commençais à penser que tu n'en avais plus envie.

- Sev'… soupira Harry en se nichant dans les bras du sorcier. Et c'est moi que tu traites d'idiot ? Tu l'es autant que moi !

Un baiser fougueux mit fin aux paroles d'Harry. Maintenant que tout était clair entre eux, ils allaient reprendre leurs bonnes habitudes et leur rythme assez effréné de relations intimes. Tout en dévorant la bouche de son compagnon, Severus le guida jusqu'au lit et l'y allongea en travers. Il se redressa un instant et regarda autour de lui dans la pièce. Il vit le petit berceau blanc orné de dentelles et d'une splendide flèche supportant un voile brodé arachnéen qui protégeait le sommeil de leur fille. Pour l'heure, Iris dormait à poings fermés, le ventre plein et les fesses propres et il n'était pas question que leurs ébats la réveillent. D'un geste de la main, il lança un _Assurdiato_ informulé autour du lit et un léger sourire aux lèvres entreprit de prouver à son compagnon qu'il était en pleine forme de tous les côtés et que son intérêt pour lui n'avait pas diminué.

Plus tard dans la nuit, alors que Severus dormait roulé en boule contre lui, Harry fut réveillé par Dobby qui venait de ramener Iris après l'avoir nourrie et changée. L'Elfe s'excusa platement mais Harry le remercia de ses bons soins et lui assura que ce n'était pas grave du tout. Le jeune sorcier resta là à rêvasser, les yeux clos, cherchant le sommeil qui le fuyait à présent. Il était encore un peu endolori à un certain endroit, et avait l'assurance que son amant n'avait rien perdu de ses capacités physiques et que la grossesse ne l'avait nullement affaibli, de ce côté-là, du moins. Severus en avait profité pour lui annoncer qu'il avait réalisé une potion afin d'éliminer les restes de placenta qui squattaient encore son organisme. Il en prenait une dose tous les matins depuis trois jours et si tout se passait comme prévu, il n'aurait aucun risque de développer un cancer ultérieurement, cette maladie moldue n'atteignant que les Né-moldu ou les Sang-mêlé. Il allait d'ailleurs en envoyer à tester à Sainte-Mangouste et si son efficacité était reconnue, la potion serait brevetée et il en tirerait de considérables revenus qui ne seraient pas négligeables pour faire vivre sa famille décemment.

Harry lui avait assuré qu'il avait assez d'or pour tous les trois, mais le Maître des Potions voulait participer à la bonne marche du ménage et ne pas vivre de l'or de James Potter. À ce souvenir, le jeune Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de sourire dans le noir. La tête horrifiée que Severus avait faite lui avait provoqué un bon fou rire. D'ailleurs, il avait bien ri également lorsque le Serpentard lui avait raconté son entrevue avec Drago Malefoy et les punitions qui attendaient le blondinet. Ce n'était que justice, après tout, il aurait dû se faire renvoyer.

Harry se tourna sur le côté, il sentit son compagnon remuer près de lui et un bras enserrer sa taille fine. Il soupira d'aise et glissa sa main sous son oreiller, position qu'il aimait particulièrement. Quelques minutes plus tard, il dormait, un léger sourire sur les lèvres

* * *

**Epilogue**

Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux et frotta son visage couvert de sueur d'un revers de main. Les fins cheveux d'Iris lui chatouillaient le nez et il sentait le bébé sautiller et s'agiter dans ses bras, visiblement ravie de l'intérêt qu'elle suscitait et du nombre de personnes autour d'elle. C'était déjà une vraie cabotine qui aimait être le centre d'attraction en permanence. La main de Severus serra un peu plus fort son épaule et Harry leva les yeux vers son compagnon.

- Désolé, Sev'… Je sais bien qu'on ne devait pas le dire tout de suite, mais à deux jours près…

Severus soupira et ses yeux noirs passèrent alternativement des yeux verts d'Iris à ceux identiques d'Harry.

- Ramasse tes affaires, chaton. L'examen est terminé. Donne-moi Iris, tu pourras la reprendre tout à l'heure.

Harry hocha la tête en silence, le regard toujours contrit. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'intervenir devant les menaces non déguisées de cette folle d'Ombrage. Eliminer Iris, sa précieuse fille, la prunelle de leurs yeux à Severus et lui. Jamais ! Et tant pis si pour ça, il fallait dévoiler le nom du second père de la petite.

Il tendit le bébé à son père _porteur_ et ramassa lentement plume, encre et parchemins. Près de lui, Hermione, un peu gênée, ne savait que dire. Tous les élèves regardaient Harry et le Professeur Rogue avec des yeux ronds et dans quelques minutes, lorsque la nouvelle aurait été digérée et le choc de la révélation passé, on aurait les réactions… Quoique, elles avaient commencé dès l'aveu.

À la table des Serpentards, Drago Malefoy en était pétrifié. Lui ! C'était lui, ce nabot de rien du tout de Potter ! Il était le second père de la bâtarde comme il la nommait.

- Alors ? C'est qui qu'avait raison, hein ? pérora Théodore Nott. J'aurais dû parier ! J'aurais dû parier avec vous et j'aurais gagné une somme rondelette ! Je vous avais bien dit qu'il était assez puissant pour ça, le balafré. Vous ne vouliez pas me croire !

- C'est pas possible, murmura Pansy Parkinson, stupéfaite. Potter ? Potter est… il se tape notre Directeur de Maison ?

- Ouais, ricana Zabini. Qui l'eût cru ? On savait que ce petit con était puissant, mais de là à ce qu'il saute Rogue et lui fasse un môme, j'avoue que ça me tue. Allez, Dray ! Remets-toi !

- Tout… tout ce temps, on s'est demandé qui ça pouvait bien être et… Saint-Potter ! Encore et toujours lui ! Tu m'étonnes que le traître s'en soit tiré sans un bobo ! Le balafré n'allait pas sacrifier son jouet sexuel ! Il a tué tous les Mangemorts sauf le sien ! Le salaud !

- Vous croyez qu'ils faisaient semblant, depuis tout ce temps ? tenta Millicent Bulstrode qui serrait son sac de cours dans ses bras. C'est vrai… Ils se détestent, enfin tout le monde sait ça. Rogue lui a collé des centaines de retenues. Comment c'est même possible ?

- Ils se sont fichus de nous, c'est tout, s'amusa Nott. Va savoir depuis combien de temps ça dure leur petite affaire-là. Bouge tes fesses, Drago, on va pas passer la journée là, on crève de chaud !

Drago Malefoy soupira et ramassa le reste de ses affaires. Il retira sa cravate verte et la rangea dans la poche de son pantalon d'uniforme.

- Jamais j'aurais pensé… marmonna-t-il. Jamais… Rogue a trahi le Maître parce qu'il couchait avec Potter.

Du côté des autres tables, ce n'était guère mieux. Les élèves avaient planché, installés aux tables de leurs Maisons respectives, mais on les avait répartis sur toute la longueur, afin d'éviter triche et communications intempestives. Et à présent, au lieu de ramasser prestement leurs affaires et de quitter l'endroit étouffant pour un peu de fraîcheur et d'air dans le parc, ils trainaient tous afin de voir le bébé qu'on ne voyait pas tous les jours pour commencer, et digérer la nouvelle que le Sauveur Harry Potter en était le père, l'odieux Professeur Rogue étant officiellement la « mère ».

- Que… hein ? Hermione ? fit Lavande suivie d'une Parvati perturbée et en nage. C'est une blague, hein ? Dis…

La jeune brunette aux cheveux emmêlés dans un chignon mal fait jeta un petit coup d'œil à Harry qui rêvassait à ce moment-là, le bébé encore dans les bras, Severus Rogue près de lui.

- Non, ce n'est pas une blague. Harry a dit la vérité. Il est bien le père d'Iris, enfin son second père. Il ne devait le dire que lorsque les cours seraient terminés. Mais bon, les examens sont finis, on peut considérer que le délai est acceptable.

- Mais, Hermioneuuuhh ! protesta Parvati. Ils se détestent ! C'est impossible !

- Il faut croire que non… regarde-les. Tu crois qu'ils ont vraiment l'air de se haïr là ?

Les deux filles et quelques autres élèves qui les écoutaient, comme Dean et Seamus muets de stupeur, se tournèrent aussitôt vers les deux hommes qui conversaient à présent à voix basse. Ils regardèrent le Professeur Rogue prendre Iris dans ses bras, tandis que Minerva McGonagall, les parchemins d'examen dans les bras, les dépassait en leur faisant un petit signe de tête, la vieille femme allait certainement expédier les copies au Ministère pour la correction.

- C'est vrai qu'elle a les yeux verts, fit alors Parvati songeuse. Avec Padma, on pensait toujours que ça nous disait quelque chose, mais on ne savait jamais qui le bébé nous rappelait. Comme si quelqu'un avait jeté un sort sur nous pour qu'on ne s'en rappelle pas.

Hermione eut un petit sourire. Elle n'était pas au courant qu'un sort quelconque avait été lancé sur les élèves mais pourquoi pas une des curieuses initiatives du Professeur Dumbledore ?

Les trois filles tournèrent la tête en entendant des cris et des pleurs. À la table des Poufsouffles, deux ou trois filles non identifiées car pliées en deux voire presque couchées sur la table, sanglotaient désespérément le nez dans leurs mouchoirs, tandis que leurs condisciples levaient les yeux au ciel pour certaines ou tentaient de les consoler pour les autres. Elles entendirent également Anthony Goldstein demander à Morag McDougal et Daphnée Greengrass si elles pensaient que Potter était célibataire et donc disponible pour les gays de l'école ou bien si la Chauve-souris des cachots avait mis le grappin dessus pour de bon.

Un rire clair se fit entendre, qui masqua la réponse des deux filles interrogées par le Préfet des Serdaigles. Luna Lovegood, radis aux oreilles et baguette coincée dans les cheveux, sortait de la Grande Salle en sautillant, son sac sur l'épaule. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de remarquer ses chaussettes dépareillées et ses souliers de couleurs également différentes. Visiblement l'annonce de la paternité surprenante d'Harry Potter ne l'avait pas émotionnée une seule minute. Mais Luna, et bien, c'était Luna… Et sa perception du monde qui l'entourait n'était pas la même que celle de la sorcière lambda.

Les uns après les autres, les élèves sortirent de la salle, mais sans se presser. La plupart chuchotait en regardant Harry avec des yeux ronds. Quelques rares courageux ou même téméraires avaient tenté de venir lui demander des explications ou des précisions, mais le regard noir et glacé du Maître des Potions les en avait dissuadés. Lentement la salle se vidait et Harry ne tentait pas d'en sortir. Il avait pris le serpent en peluche d'Iris dans son transat et taquinait à présent le bébé avec le jouet. Severus Rogue, la petite dans les bras, les regardait faire avec indulgence. Hermione avait quitté la Grande Salle pour attendre Ron dans le hall, après avoir ramassé ses affaires et son sac. Elle avait remarqué qu'Hannah Abbott avait fait la même chose pour Neville et elle avait eu un petit sourire amusé.

- Ils sont tous partis, Sev'. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Que veux-tu dire, Harry ?

- Je veux dire, par rapport aux autres élèves. Ils savent maintenant, pour Iris et puis, pour nous deux.

Severus planta fermement son regard d'onyx dans les prunelles émeraude du jeune Gryffondor. Parfois, il y percevait encore l'incertitude et la peur qui avaient été les compagnes du jeune homme, toute son enfance.

- On assume jusqu'au bout. Je n'ai pas honte de toi, de nous, d'Iris. Elle est… non, vous êtes les meilleures choses qui me soient arrivées de toute ma vie, avoua le Serpentard, à mi-voix. Nous allons sortir d'ici tous les deux. Ensemble. Et nous allons rentrer dans notre appartement des cachots. Iris a besoin de se rafraîchir et de boire, et toi aussi d'ailleurs. Dès après-demain matin, tu ne seras plus un élève, nous n'avons de comptes à rendre à personne.

- Et personne ne nous séparera… poursuivit Harry en cherchant la main libre de Severus.

- Personne.

La Terreur des cachots se pencha et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon qui tendit son bras pour glisser sa main dans les longues mèches noires de l'homme. Iris en profita pour taper la joue d'Harry d'une petite main potelée et criant un retentissant « Gaaaa ! » dont la signification était encore obscure pour les deux pères.

Main dans la main, ils sortirent de la Grande Salle et traversèrent le hall encombré d'élèves qui voulaient les apercevoir, afin d'être sûr de ne pas avoir rêvé. Une voix bien connue interrompit momentanément leur cheminement. Albus Dumbledore et Remus Lupin, les bras chargés de parchemins divers et de dossiers, descendaient le grand escalier de marbre.

- HARRY ! SEVERUS ! Un petit thé glacé au citron, ça vous dirait ? Il fait si chaud ! Attendez-nous, on envoie tout ça par cheminette au Ministère et on arrive ! lança le Directeur de Poudlard.

- Dans nos quartiers, Professeur Dumbledore ! répondit Harry en poursuivant son chemin. Il y fait plus frais et Iris doit boire un peu avant de dormir.

- Parfait ! À tout de suite !

Les deux professeurs entrèrent dans le couloir menant à la salle des Professeurs et disparurent à la vue des élèves toujours présents dans le hall. Drago Malefoy, les cheveux collés sur le front par la sueur, se laissa glisser sur les premières marches froides du marbre de l'escalier et s'y assit. Intrigués, les autres Serpentards l'entourèrent.

- Ils le savaient. Ils le savaient tous. Dumbledore, McGo, Lupin… et tous les autres, je parie. Peut-être même le Ministre et le Magenmagot, qui sait ? Ils étaient tous au courant que Potter était le père de la gamine et qu'il était en couple avec le Traître. Et personne n'a rien trouvé à redire.

- Nan, personne, confirma Théo Nott. Et ils se sont alliés tous les deux pour vaincre le Maître l'été dernier. Après ça, ils avaient tous les droits, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'ils leur disent ? Ils sont intouchables maintenant.

- En tout cas, rajouta Pansy, fielleuse, aucun d'eux n'a eu de récompense. Ils n'ont pas eu d'Ordre de Merlin.

- Les gens râlent pour ça, alors ça viendra sûrement, acquiesça Nott. Mais ils s'en fichent, j'en suis certain. Ils ont mieux que ça, et plus que nous à présent.

- Quoi ? fit Malefoy en levant le nez vers son condisciple.

- Ils ont une famille. Non, ils sont une famille.

Le petit groupe de Vert et Argent se tourna alors vers le fond de la pièce. Ils regardèrent en silence leur Directeur de Maison, son bébé sur un bras, tenant Harry Potter par la main, se diriger tranquillement vers les cachots de Serpentard.

Ils avaient raison. Harry et Severus n'avaient besoin de rien de plus. Ils avaient tout ce dont ils avaient rêvé toute leur vie, ou plutôt tout ce dont ils n'avaient jamais osé rêver : une famille.

Ils n'étaient plus seuls.

_FIN_


End file.
